Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche
by JessJe Yaoi
Summary: Después de una larga y misteriosa ausencia, Batman regresa. Pero algo ha cambiado en él, y su familia y amigos empiezan a preocuparse. Mientras eso sucede, un nuevo sentimiento empieza a surgir ante la más dura prueba que el Caballero de la Noche jamás había enfrentado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Un paquete para el señor J**

Tres semanas… era demasiado tiempo ya. No había señales de él. Antes de irse, dejó un simple y corto mensaje en video para los fundadores de la Liga, "Señores, debo ausentarme un tiempo de Gótica. Estaré escondido del radar, tanto como Batman como Bruce Wayne. No me busquen, ni interroguen a Alfred. Nightwing patrullará Gótica, el resto del planeta es su responsabilidad".

Y efectivamente, así pasó. Nightwing se encargó de la ciudad de Batman, con la ayuda frecuente de Robin/Tim Drake, ya que Batgirl/Bárbara no estaba en la ciudad. Mientras tanto, las misiones usuales, algunos desastres naturales, motines, encuentros diplomáticos representando a la Humanidad y protegiendo al planeta de cualquier eventualidad. Pero para sus colegas de la Liga, su ausencia ya era demasiado preocupante.

-Tres semanas… es demasiado inusual, incluso para Batman, insistía Flash mientras comía su quinta hamburguesa. Chica Halcón aún no terminaba la suya, jugaba con las papas fritas pensativa. –Debemos estar tranquilos Wally, es decir, es Batman, si algo hubiese pasado, lo sabríamos.

-No sé, Shayera, me empiezo a preocupar, y temo no ser el único, decía mientras seguía a Superman con la vista. No era común que el hombre de acero visitara el comedor de la Atalaya, pero había decidido ir y acompañar a la Mujer Maravilla. Ambos se sentaron aparte de todos. –Creo que es momento de buscarlo, Diana

-Él se pondría furioso, Clark, lo sabes.

-¡No me interesa lo que pueda pensar o sentir ese necio!, no puede irse así, sin decir nada. Sabe que tiene responsabilidades para con la ciudad y la Liga.

-Y tú sabes también que él no es de los que dejan las cosas botadas. A ti no te molesta eso, te preocupa no saber de él, como todos nosotros.

Suspiró y bajó la mirada, -No puedo evitarlo, Diana. Es mi amigo.

-Lo sé… ¿ya hablaste con Alfred?

-Todos los días lo llamo, y me dice siempre lo mismo, que el señor Bruce se encuentra bien y que no debo preocuparme, que regresará pronto.

-¿Y Dick?

-Está en las mismas, aunque me aseguró que investigaría por su cuenta.

-Bien, entonces no hay nada más que hacer por ahora, esperemos a ver si él lo ubica.

En la baticueva, Dick buscaba en la red algún indicio de su mentor, pero no había ningún movimiento crediticio a su nombre. Eso no le extrañaba, imaginó que él tenía manera de desaparecer, pero insistía, debía haber algo que lo condujera a él, al menos, saber que estaba bien. Alfred bajó con una bandeja. –Imaginé que estaría aquí revisando la computadora, señorito Richard…, dejó de hablar al ver la pantalla. Se acercó y tocó un botón, apagándola por completo.

-Alfred, ¿qué haces?, le pregunta el joven indignado.

-Creo que el señor Bruce fue muy claro con usted, joven Richard. No quiere que lo busquen.

-No te entiendo, Alfred, ¿no te preocupa saber dónde y cómo está? A menos… ¡¿Tú sabes dónde está?!

-Le he dicho varias veces que no sé…

-Lo siento Alfred, pero no te puedo creer. Si no me quieres decir, bien, pero no me puedes prohibir que busque a mi amigo, le dice molesto y se va. El fiel mayordomo suspira triste. "Lo siento, joven Richard, lo siento mucho".

Tim tiró su bulto en el sofá y calló rendido. Volvió hacia la ventana. Como siempre en esa época del año, estaba nublado, con grandes posibilidades de lluvia torrencial llegando la noche. Él, a diferencia de Dick, no le preguntaba a Alfred sobre Bruce, de hecho, no hablaba con nadie, ni en casa ni en la secundaria. Por alguna razón, le perturbaba esa larga ausencia. En 6 años que llevaba en la mansión, era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. Y a pesar de sus amigos, de Alfred y Dick, no tenerlo cerca lo hacía sentir muy solo.

-Ey, Tim. ¿Cómo estuvo el día?, le pregunta Dick mientras se sienta a su lado. El más joven hace un gesto de desdén, -Como siempre, ninguna novedad, debo ir a hacer tareas, nos vemos.

Se pone de pie, pero su hermano le toma la mano y no lo deja irse. –Oye, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿no? Sé cómo te sientes, yo también estoy preocupado por él…

-¡No me digas que sabes cómo me siento, Dick! ¡No tienes idea!, le levanta la voz mientras arrebata su mano.

-Tim…

-Sabes… quiero estar solo, iré a mi habitación. Mañana tengo examen, no podré ir a patrullar contigo esta noche, le responde cabizbajo. Toma su bulto y se va, dejando a Dick sorprendido. "Bien, Bruce, te encontraré, aunque sea lo último que haga"

* * *

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Después de buscar pistas e interrogar testigos, Nightwing vigilaba desde la torre donde habitualmente iba Batman. Se sentía frustrado. Sabía que Alfred le ocultaba la verdad, lo presentía, por eso estaba molesto con el anciano. Una figura conocida se acercó a él, -¿Cómo estuvo el patrullaje?

-Lo usual…

-¿Supiste algo de Bruce?

-Nada, Clark. Pero Alfred sabe algo.

-Pero, él ha dicho…

-Lo sé, pero la lealtad de él hacia Bruce es incorruptible. No dirá nada. Aquí en Gótica no hay ningún indicio de Bruce Wayne o de Batman.

-Bien, tu sigue buscando por tu lado, que yo haré lo mismo.

El comunicador de Nightwing se activó, y contestó inmediatamente.

-¿Sucede algo, Alfred?, le pregunta fríamente.

-Joven Nightwing, llamaba para informarle que el señor Bruce está en casa.

Nightwing volvió a ver a Superman, pero ya no estaba. El hombre de acero voló con rapidez, y en cuestión de segundos, estaba en la mansión Wayne. Entró por una de las ventanas de la sala. Ahí estaba él, entregándole su abrigo a Alfred y aflojándose la corbata.

-¿Dónde estabas?, le pregunta Clark al acercarse. El kriptoniano no dejó de notar que había perdido algo de masa muscular y tenía ojeras. -¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, Kent?, le responde duramente.

-Estaba con Nightwing cuando Alfred le aviso, no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Nos preocupamos por ti.

-Pues, como ves, estoy bien, fue un viaje importante, ya regresé, así que te puedes ir tranquilo, le responde mientras sube a su cuarto. Pero el hombre de acero no se iba a quedar con esa respuesta. Bruce se fue hacia la puerta de la habitación de Tim, pero volvió a ver fastidiado a su acompañante. -¿Me tienes que decir alguna cosa?

-Emm… solo que me da gusto verte, amigo, le responde.

-Sí… sí, igual yo. Como puedes ver, estoy vivo y fuera de peligro, Clark, ve a tu casa y descansa, le dice con una voz más suave. Le sonríe y vuela hacia la ventana.

-Y Clark… gracias por tu preocupación, le dice antes que él se vaya.

El hombre de acero vuela, ya con un peso menos encima. Bruce entra en la habitación de Tim en silencio y se acerca a su cama. El joven no se había quitado la ropa, está rodeado de libros de Cálculo y sobre su pecho estaba un libro de notas. Bruce con cuidado, le quitó el libro y lo arropó. Se acercó a él y besó su frente. -Descansa hijo.

Después que escuchó que Bruce cerraba la puerta, Tim sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

Bruce fue hacia su habitación. Alfred estaba arreglando su cama para que descansara. –Gracias Alfred, le dice mientras se quita los zapatos.

-Me da gusto que haya regresado, señor Bruce, le responde el inglés, que recoge los zapatos y los pone en el closet.

-No es necesario Alfred, yo puedo encargarme de esas cosas…

-Lo sé señor, pero no pierdo nada con serle atento… ¿no hubo algún cambio?

-No, Alfred, simplemente confirmaron la primera opinión… es definitivo.

El anciano suspira, y sale de la habitación. El héroe se deja caer en la cama, y ve hacia el techo. Esa noche no pudo dormir. No dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido esas semanas, y en lo que vendría de ahora en adelante. Sacó de su maletín las placas y las volvió a revisar por vigésima vez. No había dudas, tendría que afrontar esa verdad, pero antes, había mucho que hacer, mucho que solucionar.

Ya en Metropolis, Clark cumplió con su rutina habitual y fue a recostarse, con una gran paz. "Espero que estés bien, Bruce" Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

No espero a cambiarse. Con todo y uniforme, fue hacia la habitación de Bruce, pero en la puerta fue detenido por Alfred. -¿Él está bien?, le pregunta agitado.

-¡Por supuesto, joven Richard!, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?, le responde el inglés.

Dick entra, y ve a su mentor recostado en la cama. Bruce esconde las placas debajo de la almohada y se endereza. -¿Qué haces con el traje deambulando en la mansión, Dick… eso era divertido cuando tenías 10 años, pero ya estás muy grande para…

Calla, cuando el joven se abalanza hacia él y lo abraza. Bruce apenas sonríe, pero luego tose, y el muchacho se limpia la garganta y lo suelta. –Veo que te hice falta.

-Sí, bueno… ya que estás aquí y vivo, ya podré dejar de patrullar Gótica y regresar a Blüdhaven. ¿Qué pasó, Bruce? ¿Por qué ese viaje tan inesperado?

-Cosas que debía solucionar. Ahora, cámbiate y ve a dormir, son casi las 5, le dice mientras bosteza.

-Como digas, viejo. Pero esta conversación la seguimos mañana, ¿bien?... antes de irme, Tim estuvo mal estos días, habla con él, le dice el joven y sale de la habitación.

El mayor suspira y vuelve a recostarse… "Tim, él aún necesita de mí", se dice con tristeza, sería lo primero que debía atender.

Ya en la mañana, Tim salió de la habitación, listo para irse, pero antes pasó por la puerta de Bruce. Con timidez tocó la puerta, pero no escuchó nada, así que abrió y miró adentro. No había señales de él. Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras tristes. "¿Será que lo habré soñado?". Bajó hacia la cocina para desayunar, y fue cuando escuchó las risas de Dick y Bruce. Corrió y los vio comiendo y hablando animadamente. –Hola Tim, le saluda Bruce con total naturalidad. El muchacho corre y lo abraza. -¡Bruce! ¡Regresaste! Yo… yo pensé…, intenta decir algo pero calla y se aleja.

-Estoy bien, Tim, ya estoy aquí, le dice tranquilo. Sonríe y se sienta a su lado. Alfred observa a los tres hablando cosas triviales, de la última cita de Dick, los exámenes de Tim, de los últimos movimientos de los villanos en Gótica y demás. Verlos así lo hacía sentir feliz, deseaba que esa escena se repitiera muchas veces más.

-Bien… me voy…

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no te quedas más tiempo?, le ruega Tim.

-Lo siento, bro, el deber llamar, ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos de mi ciudad, además las chicas de allá son más susceptibles al encanto Grayson que las de Gótica.

-Gracias por cuidarme las espaldas, Dick.

-Descuida, viejo. Y trata de dormir, esas ojeras asustan amigo, le responde señalándole la cara. –Alfred, nos vemos pronto.

-Hasta luego, joven Richard.

-Bien, es hora… ¿estás listo?, le pregunta Bruce.

-Emm.. sí, Alfred, te espero en la limosina…

-No es necesario, yo te llevaré Tim.

-¿Tú? ¿Me llevarás a la secundaria, es en serio?

El mayor alborota su cabello con fuerza, -Claro que es en serio. Iremos en el Lexus, adelántate.

El chico corrió feliz. Alfred tomó el asiento donde minutos antes estaba Dick. –Señor, ¿no cree que debería decirles?

-Aún no. Alfred, debo arreglar todo, para Tim, Dick y tú, eso sin mencionar la Liga.

-Señor, no es necesario, no quiero nada…

-De todas formas, Alfred, tengo mucho que hacer. Dejaré a Tim en la escuela y luego iré a Wayne Ent. Nos hablamos luego.

* * *

-¡¿En serio?! Pero, ¿está bien?, ¿cómo lo viste? ¿Qué te dijo?, le pregunta Flash rápidamente.

-¡Oye veloz, baja un poco, casi no se te entiende, le interrumpe Hal. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Absolutamente nada, le responde Superman, -Sabes lo hermético que es, lo vi si un poco delgado y con ojeras, pero bien.

-Gracias a Hera.

-Bueno, ¿y cuando regresa?, pregunta Shayera.

-No tengo idea, pero lo importante es que está en casa.

Mientras ellos conversaban, Bruce manejaba tranquilamente.

-Ey, Bruce, ¿dónde estuviste?

-Tuve algunos problemas que resolver, Tim.

-Y, ¿lo conseguiste, ya no tendrás que viajar más?, le dice con la voz entrecortada.

Bruce para el auto a unos cuantas cuadras de su destino y vuelve a ver a su hijo. –Lamento si te herí al irme. Pero era importante… tu, Dick y Alfred son mi familia, lo sabes, lo menos que quisiera es dejarlos, pero… sabes lo peligroso que es nuestro trabajo, si algo me pasara, recuerda que no estarás solo, Dick y Alfred estarán para ti, sin mencionar al resto de la Liga, ¿de acuerdo?

-No digas eso, Bruce., le dice cabizbajo.

-Tim…

-Ya perdí a mis padres, y tú ahora… no quiero que hables de eso, Bruce. Yo… no soportaría perder a otro padre.

-Tim, entiende, yo nunca te dejaría por gusto, pero…

-Si es así, entonces, deja de ser Batman, ya hay muchos héroes en el mundo, y yo solo tengo un papá.

Bruce quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Los ojos de Tim suplicaban una respuesta, -No puedo Tim, tengo responsabilidades.

-¡¿Y acaso no soy importante para ti?!

-Tim…

El muchacho volvió la cara y no quiso hablar más. Suspiró y condujo hasta la escuela. El chico intentó bajar pero él lo detuvo. –Nunca pienses que no eres importante para Tim… lamento si te herí.

No le respondió y bajó del auto.

* * *

Pasó varias horas en la oficina, revisando las cuentas de la compañía con Lucius Fox. Ya en la tarde, llamó a su abogado de confianza, Dan Foster.

-Bruce, es bueno verte, le dice su viejo amigo de la universidad. Supongo que me llamas para actualizar tu testamento, le saluda mientras entra a su oficina. Dos veces al año, Bruce dejaba todo listo, por si algo lo sorprendía, así protegía a su familia.

-Algo así, Dan. Esta vez haremos algunos cambios importantes, pero en especial, necesito que me ayudes, sobre… tu sabes, mis actividades nocturnas y colegas de lucha.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿qué necesitas que mueva?

Dan conocía los secretos más íntimos de Bruce. Sólo a él, así como a la Dra. Leslie Thompkins, vieja amiga de su padre, les había contado todo sobre su otra identidad. Eran ellos los que cubrían su espalda. Al terminar, Dan salió triste, melancólico. Entro al ascensor y sintió que sus ojos le ardían así como un hondo hueco en el interior.

Después de terminar su conversación con Dan. Bruce salió de la oficina y entró en el elevador. Sacó su comunicador y lo activo. –Batman a la Atalaya, transporte directo a mis habitaciones, cambio.

-Es bueno escucharte, Batman, activo transporte, le responde John Jonhs.

En cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo de Bruce se desvanece y aparece en su habitación dentro de la Atalaya. Se pone su traje de Batman y va hacia el observatorio principal.

Ahí, Superman, Mujer Maravilla y John, conversaban.

-Ya era hora que te dignaras a aparecer Batman, le responde Diana.

-Estuve ocupado, tu sabes, tengo una vida fuera de aquí.

-Además, sabes lo dramático que es. Supongo que quiso darle a su regreso algo de teatralidad, le responde Clark.

-¿Alguna situación de riesgo?, cambia el tema.

-Linterna Verde y Flash están atendiendo una emergencia en Star City. Green Arrow y Supergirl están en Metropolis, Zatanna con el Dr Fate en DC, parece que Grundy volvió a parecer. Cyborg está en Atlantis con Aquaman, actualizando los nuevos softwares de sus vehículos rápidos. El resto patrullando sus zonas. Todo controlado.

-Bien, cualquier cosa avisan de inmediato, iré a patrullar Gótica, dice mientras da media vuelta para irse, pero es detenido por Clark. –Espera ahí. Bruce, ¿no piensas decirnos que pasó en ese extraño viaje?

-Escucha Superman, ese tema forma parte de mi vida privada, no tengo que darte explicaciones. ¿Alguno más que quisiera preguntarme?

Los otros dos se quedan callados. -¿Quieres que te transporte?, pregunta John.

-No es necesario, tengo el batijet aquí, iré por mis propios medios.

Bruce entra al ascensor, empiezan a cerrarse las puertas, al mismo tiempo que se frota los ojos, pero estas se detienen. Superman entra y se pone frente a frente con él. -¿Qué quieres, Clark?

-Es inconcebible que seas tan frío con tus amigos. No tienes idea lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ti, y simplemente das media vuelta y te vas sin ninguna explicación.

-Lo hago porque no les debo alguna. En primer lugar, estoy aquí de medio tiempo, lo sabes. Ustedes no son mi familia. Puedo esperar esa actitud de Tim o Dick, pero ustedes son extraños para mí.

-¿Extraños? ¡Somos tus amigos! Los únicos que tienes, creo yo.

Batman empezó a sentir que su vista se nublaba, sin embargo, disimuló. –Si son mis amigos, entonces, déjenme en paz.

-De alguna manera o de otra sabré lo que pasó, Bruce.

-¿Por qué te obsesiono tanto?

-¿Obsesiono? Qué dices…

-Clark, escucha… ammm…, Bruce cerró los ojos. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, que intentaba no demostrar, pero era inútil ya.

-¿Bruce? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Emmm… sí, lo estoy.

A pesar de llevar su máscara, la piel de su rostro expuesta palideció. Superman escuchó los latidos de su corazón, empezaron a hacerse más lentos.

-No, tú no estás bien, Bruce, te llevaré a la enfermería.

-Olvídalo, le responde al salir del ascensor.

-Bruce, ¿estás… estás enfermo?

-No, no lo estoy, ahora me puedes dejar en paz, le dice molesto. Clark lo sigue de cerca, -Escucha, no sé por qué actúas así, pero si estas enfermo, no deberías salir…

-Estoy bien, déjame en paz Kent.

-Si claro, adelgazaste, estas ojeroso y pálido. Lo siento Bruce, pero estás muy lejos de verte en buenas condiciones, y así no puedo dejarte salir de la Atalaya.

Batman gira y se pone cara a cara frente a él. -¿Y tú piensas impedírmelo?

El hombre de acero sintió un calor extraño recorriendo todo su cuerpo al sentir su aliento. Pero mantuvo la compostura, -Si es necesario, lo haré. Por favor Bruce, al menos, recuéstate un rato, le suplica.

Finalmente, suspira frustrado y va hacia el elevador. –Me tomaré una hora o dos, pero si algo sucede, me avisan de inmediato.

-Como digas, le contesta sonriendo. Cuando las puertas se cierran, el hombre de acero activa su comunicador –John, ¿me escuchas?

-Fuerte y claro, Superman.

-Batman se tomará un par de horas de descanso, no le des autorización de salida al batijet, y si algo ocurre… bueno, que no le avisen, necesita reposar un rato.

-Como digas.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las 8 de la noche. Nightwing hacía patrullaje en su ciudad. Todo era tranquilo. Nada parecido a la revoltosa Gótica. Estaba feliz de regresar, pero aún se sentía intrigado. Bruce había sido particularmente atento y jovial en el desayuno. Dick sabía que Bruce era otro sin máscara, pero lo de la mañana, definitivamente era fue de lo usual. Y ese extraño viaje, su regreso sin avisar, sentía que algo no encajaba. Aún distraído en sus pensamientos, escuchó los gritos de una mujer cerca. "Bien, Dick, a trabajar". El veloz y hábil chico fue de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a un callejón. Aunque estaba oscuro pudo reconocer a una mujer siendo forzada por dos extraños.

-Muchachos, creo que la dama no desea facilitarles el bolso, ¿por qué no hacemos las cosas fáciles y se van tranquilamente?, les dice.

Ambos sujetos llevaban unas máscaras blancas y estaban vestidos completamente de negro. No dijeron nada, ante lo cual el joven suspiró, -Bien, haremos las cosas difíciles entonces.

Nightwing saltó sobre ellos. Puñetazos iban y venían, hasta que finalmente el héroe estaba entre la mujer y los dos hombres, y estos en el suelo inconscientes.

-Bueno, supongo que estos ya no darán más pelea, ¿se encuentra bien?

Él hace el intento de girar hacia ella, pero siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo noquea. Desde la penumbra sale la mujer, con maquillaje de bufón y un bate de béisbol en la mano, -No era de ellos que tenías que preocuparte, niño alas, dice burlona. Saca su celular y marca, -Señor J, tengo su paquete en mis manos.

* * *

El sonido de su comunicador lo hizo despertar. Se frotó los ojos y vio quien era.

-Dime Nightwing.

-Hola, Batsy.

Esa voz hizo que le congelara la sangre.

-¿Joker? ¡¿Dónde está Nightwing?!

-Descuida, lo estamos atendiendo como él chico se merece. Hasta organizamos una fiesta, ¿quieres asistir?

-¿Dónde demonios lo tienes Joker?

-Ve a la bahía sur de Blüdhaven. Y trae bocadillos Bats.

"Maldición", se dijo y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

-Bruce, bienveni…, trato de saludar Chica Halcón, pero Batman siguió recto a toda velocidad, ignorándola. "Aguanta, Dick, ya estoy en camino".

Entró al batijet y lo encendió. –John, necesito autorización para despegar, ahora.

-Amm… Batman, Superman me indicó que necesitabas descansar…

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto, John, abre las compuestas o me estrellaré contra ellas, debo irme, ahora!

El marciano hizo caso, y vio como la nave viajaba a toda velocidad hacia la Tierra. En un par de minutos llegaría a su destino, cuando una llamada entró.

-Batman, ¿qué sucede?

-No tengo tiempo ahora.

-Pensé que ibas a descansar…

-Estoy ocupado, ve a servirle de niñera a otro, Clark, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pero, Bruce, si necesitas ayuda…

Batman apagó la radio y siguió su rumbo.

-Maldito infeliz, se dejó decir Superman, John, ¿puedes triangular su posición?

-Sí… va en ruta hacia la Bahía Blüdhaven.

-¿Blüdhaven?... Oh no, Dick. Voy hacia allá.

-Espera, Superman… creo que Batman no le agradará.

-Me importa un bledo lo que le agrade o no a ese terco, no está en condiciones en este momento y no pienso dejarlo solo, mantén la radio libre por si se comunica John.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

 **DESESPERACIÓN Y UNA CONFESIÓN**

Superman iba en camino hacia Blüdhaven. Batman dejó el Batijet en estado oculto y bajó en uno de los edificios cercanos. La vieja bahía estaba ya en desuso por algunos años, solo eran funcionales sus bodegas. Era grande, aunque no tanto como la de Gótica. Su comunicador sonó, -¿Alfred?

-No, Bruce, soy yo… pensé, bueno… ¿iremos a patrullar?, le pregunta Tim.

-Ahora estoy en algo delicado, Robin. Me comunicaré contigo apenas pueda.

-Pero Bruce…

Batman cortó la comunicación y fue hacia la bahía. Mientras tanto, el más joven de los Wayne se sentía deshecho. "No me quiere cerca, y ahora está patrullando solo", se decía con tristeza. "Nunca seré como Dick para él, no importo lo suficiente"

JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE

Caminó varios minutos buscando alguna señal. Entonces dirigió su vista a un edificio de tres pisos abandonado. Entró y buscó. El lugar era oscuro y lúgubre. Encendió su visión infrarroja y detectó fuentes de calor debajo del piso, "El sótano". Sabía que era una trampa, pero no tenía otra opción, la vida de Dick estaba en riesgo a cada minuto que estaba en las manos del Joker. Llegó hasta las escaleras y empezó a bajar. Antes de poner el pie en el último escalón, unos diez hombres de negro con máscara salieron de la nada y lo rodearon. –Bienvenido, señor B, le dice Harley risueña, el señor J lo espera en el salón de baile, sígueme, le dice la bufona. Batman sigue su juego. Los 10 hombres van detrás de él. Llegan a una puerta, por donde se filtra una luz. Al entrar, se sorprende al ver el decorado de una fiesta infantil y la música de niños. Globos y serpentina brillaban por doquier, y había un tipo de pequeño escenario, con una cortina roja que cubría aquello que estaba detrás. Finalmente, se escucha la maldita risa de Joker, que sale vestido como maestro de circo.

-Saludos, rata voladora, jajajajajaja, reía satisfecho.

-Aquí me tienes, ¿Dónde está Nightwing?, le pregunta molesto.

-Oh, vamos Bats, después de tanto tiempo, ¿no me piensas saludar con un poco de cariño?

-¿Dónde está? Maldito psicópata.

-Bueno, Batsy, te complaceré, ¡ATENCIÓN NIÑOS Y NIÑAS! ¡Desde Gótica para el mundo, el único, el inconfundible, alitas nocturnas! Jajajajajajaja

La cortina se abre y Batman ve a Dick atacado a una camilla de hospital. Veía varios golpes en la cabeza, rasguños en su cuerpo e inconsciente.

-Bien, como ves, Batman, el niño sigue vivo… un poco maltrecho, pero vivo, ja.

-Déjalo ir, Joker, es a mí a quien quieres.

-Es verdad, es verdad, pero sabes que más que tu horrible cabeza, lo que más deseo en el mundo es divertirme contigo. Y bueno, me llamó la atención que desapareciste por mucho tiempo, y luego cual fue mi sorpresa cuando veo a Nighwing, el protector de Blüdhaven patrullando Gótica. Así que empecé a atar cabos sueltos, y descubrí que el Niño Alas era nada más ni nada menos que Robin, tu primer Robin.

-Joker, él es inocente, déjalo.

-Inocente mis bolas, ja. Este chico ha sido un dolor de cabeza mío por años, ahora, lo convertiré en la tuya.

Tomó una jeringa en la mano y le inyectó algo en el cuello del inconsciente chico. Batman actuó. Trato de acercarse al Joker, pero sus secuaces empezaron a atacarlo. De reojo el héroe vio como el cuerpo de Nightwing empezaba a convulsionar. La furia de Batman era incontenible. Uno a uno fue deshaciéndose de los ayudantes de Joker hasta llegar a él y tomarlo del cuello.

-¿Qué le inyectaste? ¡Dime!

-Jajajajaja… ¿qué será del pobre niño pájaro?

Su compañero había dejado de colapsar y estaba nuevamente inmóvil en la camilla. Batman propinó un golpe sonoro en el rostro de su enemigo y éste cayó en el suelo pesadamente. Rápidamente, el hombre murciélago empezó a soltar a su compañero. El joven fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y gimió. –Tranquilo, te sacaré de aquí, le dice Batman mientras quita el seguro de sus tobillos. En un instante, Nightwing abre los ojos con furia y patea a Batman en la cara. Este cae con dificultad con el suelo y observa sus ojos rojos de furia. -¿Nightwing?

El muchacho se abalanza sobre él y empieza a golpearlo con fuerza. Batman intenta detenerlo sin éxito. -¡Reacciona, Nightwing! ¡Soy yo, Batman!

-Jajajajaja, ¿qué te parece Harley? ¿A quién le vas? ¿A la rata mojada o al chico pájaro?

Batman le conecta un golpe en el estómago y lo saca de balance e intenta detenerlo.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste Joker?!

-Oh, lo convertí en el arma perfecta contra ti Batsy. Los dejo solos, Harley y yo iremos a ver los juegos artificiales.

-¿Juegos artificiales?

-Oh, es que toda fiesta que se respete debe tener algo de fuego nocturno. El Hospital Central dirá bye, bye en cuestión de unos minutos, nos vemos chicos, no hagan desorden.

El payaso huye por detrás del escenario. Batman intenta ir tras él pero Nightwing lo detiene y lo golpea en la cabeza.

-Dick, por Dios, reacciona, soy Bruce, le ruega. –No quiero hacerte daño.

El joven no escucha razones. Toma una varilla y empieza a golpearlo en el costado. –Dick,¡escucha! ¡Muchos morirán si la bomba de Joker explota! ¡Hijo, escucha!

Pero era imposible, Batman empezó a devolver los ataques del más joven, y encendió su comunicador. -¡Superman! ¿Me escuchas?

-Batman, estoy llegando a la bahía…

-Escucha, Joker puso una bomba en el Hospital Central, debes ir, ¡aaaaaahhh!…

Un sonoro golpe en la rodilla hizo que el murciélago cayera al suelo.

-¡Bruce!

-¡Ve, ahora!

Superman hizo caso y fue al Hospital a toda velocidad.

Nightwing dejó caer la varilla al lado suyo y se inclinó frente al cuerpo golpeado de su mentor. Su vista estaba distorsionada, pero el murciélago observó la respiración agitada de Dick. El joven puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a ahorcarlo.

-Mmmmm… Dick…

Intentó quitar sus manos, pero estaba débil y se sentía exhausto. A varios kilómetros de ahí, Superman llegó y revisó el edificio con su visión de rayos x. "Ahí está", se dijo así mismo, y voló hacia dentro del edificio con la velocidad de una bala. Y con la misma rapidez salió con el artefacto, voló lo más lejos posible y lo lanzó por los aires. El cielo nocturno se iluminó cuando la bomba explotó, llamando la atención de los temerosos habitantes de Blüdhaven.

-Batman, el hospital está a salvo… ¿me copias?

-Ammm… ammm… Superman, le responde con dificultad.

"Demonios", se dijo el hombre de acero mientras volaba nuevamente hacia la bahía. Batman sentía que en poco tiempo iba a desvanecerse, no tenía fuerzas para detener a Nightwing ,que intentaba matarlo con sus propias manos. Con las fuerzas que le restaban, estiró lo más que pudo su mano y tomó la varilla que minutos antes Dick había usado en su contra, y logró golpearlo en la cabeza. El joven cayó semi inconsciente a su lado. Batman empezó a toser con dificultad, tratando de meter algo de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

-Oh, ¡no lo puedo creer! Supertonto arruinó mi plan, se escuchó la voz de Joker desde unos parlantes

-Joker, acabaré… contigo por esto…

-Oh, mi querido Batsy Bat, me temo que estarás muy ocupado, verás la droga hace salvajes a sus víctimas, antes que su corazón colapse. Al ex joven maravilla le quedan pocos minutos de vida, pero haré las cosas más interesantes… ¿qué te parece un chapuzón? Jajajajajajaja…

Mientras el bufón se reía, Batman escuchó una explosión cerca. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero los golpes en su pierna le hacían imposible hacerlo. Escuchó agua aproximándose a ellos.

-Dick… Dick, reacciona…

En ese momento una de las paredes cayó, dejando entrar el agua del mar. Rápidamente el nivel del agua empezó a subir. Batman tomó a Dick del brazo e intentó ir hacia la salida, pero la violencia del agua no le permitía moverse.

-Ammm… Dick... ¡Nightwing!

El joven no reaccionaba, y Batman intentaba nadar con todas sus fuerzas para poder sacarlo vivo.

En ese momento, se escuchó un estruendo que se aproximaba y un golpe hizo que restos del techo cayeran sobre ellos. El hombre de acero hizo una grieta hasta llegar al lugar ya inundado, y buscó con desesperación a Batman y Nightwing.

-¡Batman!

No había señales de ellos, así que se sumergió. Segundos después salió del agua y voló hacia afuera, con ambos hombres en brazos. Al llegar afuera los puso en el suelo. Ambos estaban inconscientes. Le tomó el pulso a Batman. Se asustó y empezó a hacerle RCP. Con cuidado apretó su pecho y luego le dijo respiración boca a boca. Mientras hacía eso miraba a Nightwing, que seguía inmóvil. Segundos después, Batman empezó a toser débilmente. Se acercó al más joven e hizo lo mismo. El murciélago con dificultad trataba de respirar. Volvió su mirada hacia Dick, que era atendido por Superman. -¿Cómo… cómo está?... Clark, su corazón…

-No late Bruce, le responde mientras sigue con el RCP.

Batman tomó el intercomunicador, -Atalaya…

-Aquí John, Batman, ¿estás bien?

-Ubícanos a Superman, Nightwing y a mí y… teletransportanos a la enfermería… rápido John.

En breves segundos, los tres fueron llevados a la enfermería. Sin perder tiempo, el personal voluntario de la Atalaya, tomó a Nightwing y lo empezaron a atender.

-Fue drogado, él… su corazón, dijo Joker que su corazón colapsaría.

Superman se acercó a Bruce que estaba en el suelo. Lo intentó ayudar para ponerse de pie, pero éste lo hizo a un lado.

-¡No me toques!, le ordena molesto.

-Pero Batman…

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué me atendiste a mí y no a él?!

-Yo… todo fue en una fracción de segundos, actúe sin pensar…

-Por actuar sin pensar él podría morir… no quiero…

El hombre murciélago sintió como sus dolores de cabeza se amplificaban, -Ohhh…

-¿Estás bien?, le vuelve a preguntar Superman, pero Batman lo intenta alejar, esta vez con menos fuerza.

-No… no me toques… su corazón… Dick, fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

-¡Batman, Batman!

JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE

Superman esperaba pacientemente. Llevaban más de una hora, y aún no tenía idea de que sucedía. John estaba con los médicos, ayudando a detectar la droga en el cuerpo de Dick. Escuchó pasos que se aproximaba.

-¿Han dicho alguna cosa?, pregunta Green Arrow con preocupación.

-Nada aún Oliver.

-¿Tan mal están?

-Si Kara, estaban muy golpeados, y casi se ahogan, además que Nightwing tuvo un paro cardiopulmonar.

-¿Y saben algo de ese maldito payaso?

-Wally y Hal están en eso, pero ese loco es hábil para desaparecer del radar.

-Yo iré también, Joker pagará por esto.

-Gracias Oliver, nos vemos.

El rubio dejó a los primos solos. Ambos se sentaron en silencio. –Kara, deberías ir a descansar. Estuviste patrullando todo el día con Oliver.

-Oye, no me pienso mover de aquí y dejarte solo Clark.

Sonríe, -En serio, no es necesario que te preocupes.

-Nightwing es mi amigo y Batman… bueno, tal vez no soy muy cercana a él, pero tú sí.

Ambos se toman de las manos y se quedan ahí varios minutos más, hasta que John sale acompañado por un médico.

-¿Y bien doctor? ¿John?

-Les tenemos buenas noticias, logramos detectar el compuesto que uso Joker, una mezcla de anfetaminas, los médicos consiguieron contrarrestarlo.

-Gracias a Dios, entonces, ¿está fuera de peligro?

-Aún deberá descansar, pero logramos evitar un daño permanente en su corazón. Además de eso, tiene varias contusiones, pero nada grave. Lo tendremos en observación 24 horas al menos.

-¿Puedo verlo?, pregunta Kara con entusiasmo.

-Claro que sí, acompáñeme, le dice el médico. Los dos se van dejando a John y Clark.

-¿Y qué hay de Bruce?

-Está más golpeado que Dick, contusiones en todo su cuerpo, una fisura en la rodilla, además que su traquea quedó maltrada. Aunque…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, Clark, tiene muy baja su presión arterial, mucha más de lo usual.

-Yo también lo detecté antes de que empezara todo esto, por eso le dije que descansara.

-Bien, pues ahora estará obligado a hacerlo. Si deseas, puedes ir a verlo.

Clark entró a la habitación contigua a la de Dick. El hombre murciélago estaba dormido. La palidez de su torso descubierto, sobresalía entre los moretones y las cicatrices nuevas y viejas. Tenía su pierna izquierda con un soporte y su cuello estaba marcado con manchas moradas en forma de manos. Tenía una cánula nasal, IV conectado a su brazo y un feo corte en la boca. Clark se acercó a él y suspiró. Nunca se acostumbraría a verlo en un estado así. Era de las pocas ocasiones que lo veía vulnerable. Tomó sus dedos con suavidad, "¿Por qué siempre haces cosas así, Bruce? ¿Por qué no puedes contar con nosotros… o conmigo?" Volvió a ver hacia la puerta. Comprobó que estaban solos y acarició su rostro. Sintió un gran dolor al verlo en esa condición. "Como quisiera que tu fueras el invencible Bruce". Poco a poco acercó sus labios a los suyos y apenas los besó.

-¿Clark?

Al oír su nombre volvió a ver hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Kara, sin saber que decir.

Se quedaron por unos segundos en silencio. Apenas pudo reaccionar Kara dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse rápidamente.

-¡Kara, espera!, le llamó Clark que iba detrás de ella.

-Déjalo Kal-El.

-Espera, ¡Kara! Te puedo explicar.

Kara se detiene en seco y lo ve fijamente. -¿¡Qué piensas explicarme?! No es necesario, lo que vi fue muy claro.

-¿Qué viste?, pregunta Black Canary intrigada. Estaba acompañada por Wonder Woman, que también tenía curiosidad por lo que sucedía.

-Nada, Dinah… es un malentendido, es todo.

-¡Un malentendido!

-Kara, por favor…

Diana suspira, -Bueno, Dinah, no creo que estos dos nos digan alguna cosa. ¿Cómo están nuestros chicos?

-En observación, disculpen, dice Kara mientras se aleja.

Clark la observa sin disimular su angustia.

-¿Clark? ¡¿Clark?!, le insiste Diana.

-Emmm… disculpa, ¿me decías?

Las dos mujeres se volvieron a ver extrañadas. –Olvídalo Clark, es obvio que estás preocupado. Ve con Kara y trata de solucionar lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, le responde Dinah.

JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE

-¡Kara! Sé que estás ahí, por favor, abre, tenemos que hablar, insistía Clark desde la puerta de su habitación. Llevaba varios minutos intentando hablar con ella, pero era inútil.

-Escucha, sé que fue impactante lo que viste… pero… por Kriptón, prima, necesito hablarlo con alguien… al menos, dame esa oportunidad.

La luz roja que indicaba el seguro puesto cambia a verde y Superman entra en la habitación. La rubia estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana. Estaba ahí, abrazando uno de sus peluches sin quitar la vista de la Tierra flotando en el espacio.

-Kara… quiero explicarte.

-¿Tu y él son… tu sabes, pareja?, le pregunta sin volverlo a ver.

-No. No hay más en nuestra relación que lo que has visto con tus propios ojos.

-Entonces, no entiendo Kal-El, le responde al girar su vista a él, -Batman es… frío, a veces desalmado. A ti particularmente te trata mal, y aun así…

-Es… un hombre difícil a veces, lo sé… pero, hay más de Batman de lo que él deja ver.

-Sé por Dick que es un buen padre, Bárbara lo respeta como amigo y consejero y Tim prácticamente lo idolatra, pero… Clark, es obvio que tú sientes cosas por él, y que nunca serás correspondido… es decir, es un mujeriego. Sé que ha coqueteado con Wonder Woman y hasta ha tenido romances con criminales.

-Lo de Diana fue hace mucho, ahora son buenos amigos y tú misma lo dijiste, fueron coqueteos, nada serio, y lo de las villanas, sé que hubo algo entre él y la hija de Ras al Gul, antes que él supiera su identidad. Bruce ha dedicado su vida a proteger a los inocentes, y cuidar a sus hijos adoptivos. Nunca ha tenido una relación seria…

-Sí, pero mira el factor común de todas esas relaciones, por más que fueran sin importancia, han sido con mujeres, Clark. Yo… lo que no quiero es que sufras por un sentimiento que él nunca va a compartir contigo.

-¡Y qué puedo hacer! ¿Crees que yo planee esto? Solo… sucedió… responde frustrado. Se sienta en la cama de su prima y esconde su rostro con sus manos. Ella se sienta junto a él. -¿Desde cuándo empezó esto?

-Yo… ni siquiera me di cuenta… fue la cercanía, hemos estado en situaciones extremas en muchas ocasiones… te juro que al principio no lo soportaba…

-Ja, como todos, le interrumpe sonriendo.

-Si… supongo, pero… fui conociéndolo, es un hombre muy complejo. Puede ser frío como dices, pero al mismo tiempo, es capaz de sentir una gran compasión por las personas. Sin tener piel de acero es capaz de poner su cuerpo en riesgo por salvar a cualquiera, inocente o criminal. Es… inteligente, leal, honesto. Y sobre todo, tiene la increíble habilidad de siempre buscar una solución, no se rinde, por más que todo esté en contra, nunca da el brazo a torcer. En ocasiones, ha sido esa perseverancia lo que ha hecho que ganemos. No ha sido ni mi fuerza ni la velocidad de Flash o la fortaleza de Diana, es él, su obstinación, lo que ha marcado diferencia. Además… yo lo he visto sin máscara.

-Supongo que te refieres a que es guapo…

-No me refiero a lo físico. Es… obviamente es, bueno, atractivo pero verlo sin máscara es ver su lado humano. Hace 12 años, leí en el periódico sobre la muerte de unos trapecistas en Ciudad Gótica y que Bruce Wayne había decidido cuidar de su hijo de 10 años.

-Te refieres a Dick.

-Sí… no hacía mucho habíamos limado las asperezas iniciales. Decidí ir a verlo, pensé… demonios como se le ocurre, con el tipo de vida que llevamos, cuidar de un niño es imposible, además, ¿qué podría ofrecerle un tipo como Batman? Fui a la mansión como Clark Kent. Alfred me dijo que estaba en la parte sur de la propiedad. Cuando llegué, lo vi… Estaba jugando baloncesto con Dick. Era… un niño realmente lindo. Bruce jugaba alegremente con él. Sus padres llevaban muertos un par de semanas. Era obvio que aún se sentiría deprimido, pero ahí estaba Bruce, tratando de distraerlo de su propio dolor. Cuando le dio el manto de Robin, desaprobé su decisión. Era un niño de 10 años a quien iba a enfrentar a criminales. Diana le cuestionó si quería hacer a Robin igual a él, simplemente respondió, que lo hacía precisamente para que no fuera como él. Y al final, tuvo razón. Dick es… único, tú lo conoces. Él logró acoplar su vida personal con su trabajo como justiciero y no perdió su esencia. Y lo mismo está haciendo con Tim…

-Pero no fue así como Jason, le cuestiona.

-Sobre Jason, hay mucha tela que cortar, Kara. Él nunca me contó sobre enfrentamiento entre ellos y el Joker. Pero sé que es un dolor que aún no ha podido superar, por eso, hace lo posible por que no suceda lo mismo con Tim.

-Sí, sí, muy lindo todo lo que dices, pero a ti no te atrae solo por su buen corazón Clark. Es decir, es Bruce Wayne, el gran casanova de Ciudad Gótica. Incluso como Batman es muy deseable, a pesar de su carácter ácido. Lo besaste Clark, eso… vaya, aún no lo puedo asimilar, a pesar de haberlo visto. De todas formas, Kal-El, debes superar esto. Él nunca te verá de la misma manera.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo tampoco espero eso. Pero al menos… quiero estar cerca de él, aunque sea como amigo.

JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE

Tim despertó al sentir el suave llamado de Alfred. –Mmmm… ¿Alfred? Aún no amanece, ¿pasó algo?

La mirada del mayordomo lo angustió, así que se enderezo en la cama.

-Joven Tim, me llamó el señor Kent hace unos minutos…

-¿Algo le pasó a Bruce?

-Sí señor, a él… y al joven Richard.

Al mismo tiempo, Flash llegaba a la comisaría de Ciudad Gótica. Ahí, lo esperaba el Comisionado Gordon, así como algunos reporteros.

-¿Ya viene?, le pregunta Gordon con impaciencia.

-Descuide, comisionado. Están custodiados por Green Lantern y Green Arrow, ahí vienen.

A varias cuadras de donde estaban, se veía un aura verde surcando los aires de Ciudad Gótica. Lantern y Arrow iban juntos, y en una burbuja verde, esposados, Joker y Harley Quinn. Los reporteros empezaron a tomar fotografías de los héroes trayendo a los criminales. Entre ellos, Jimmy Olsen y Lois Lane, quien se acercó a Flash.

-Flash, hay rumores que el desastre en la bahía y el fallido ataque terrorista en el hospital Central de Bûdhaven fueron obra de Joker, ¿podría confirmarnos?

-Así es, señorita Lane. Por eso la Liga de la Justicia decidió apersonarse y atraparlos.

-¿Qué podría decirnos de Batman y Nightwing? Hace varias semanas que no hemos visto al hombre murciélago, y Nightwing estuvo en Gótica ese tiempo. Ahora el archienemigo del primero ataca la ciudad del segundo, y ellos no dan alguna señal de vida. ¿Qué sabe de ellos? ¿Están bien?

-Yo… no podría darle alguna información al respecto, señorita Lane, pero puede decirle a sus lectores que no deben temer, la Liga estará pendiente de lo que ambas ciudades hermanas necesiten… ahora, si me disculpa…

El velocista dejó las entrevistas y subió corriendo por la pared de un edificio. Ahí se encontró con una vieja conocida.

-Hace tiempo no te veía, Batgirl.

La pelirroja seguía con cuidado los movimientos alrededor. –Ustedes atrapan al Joker y Harley y los exhiben por las calles de Gótica sin pensar que podría haber algún movimiento de sus secuaces para liberarlos. Así que estoy cubriéndoles las espaldas, ante tal falta de juicio, le responde fríamente. Wally sonríe, al igual que el Caballero de la Noche, era fría y concentrada cuando del trabajo se trataba.

-Descuida, todo está cubierto. Estamos siendo monitoreados por la Atalaya. Si algo sucede, podremos actuar.

-Bien… Kara llamó, me dijo lo de Bruce y Dick.

-Sí… no los he podido ver, Hal y yo vinimos de inmediato tras la pista de Joker. Aunque me aseguraron que estaban fuera de peligro.

-Lo sé, es solo que… quisiera que Batman me hubiese avisado. No debió ir sólo a enfrentar a Joker.

-No estaba solo, Superman estaba cerca.

-¿Cerca? Se fue como un desquiciado en el batijet sin dar mayor detalle y se negó a decirle al resto que sucedía.

-Oye, Barb, sé que lo conoces bien, pero yo sé cómo piensa el murciélago. Él fue quien ideo el sistema que triangula la ubicación de cada miembro de la Liga. Te aseguro que él sabía que lo hallaríamos sin problema.

-De todas formas, su viaje y ahora esto… no toma en cuenta a ninguno, eso debe parar Wally, porque la próxima puede que Superman no esté cerca para salvar su cuello.

-Cuando mejore hablare con él, todos los fundadores lo haremos Barb, aunque dudo mucho que eso lo haga cambiar.

-Pues tendrá que ser… yo haré lo mismo apenas tenga oportunidad. Y estoy segura que Dick me apoyará en esto.

JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE

Dick despertó sobresaltado. Observó su alrededor. No reconoció el lugar, aunque sabía que estaba en una clínica o un hospital. Tenía su máscara puesta, aunque no tenía el resto de su traje. Se enderezó y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al tocarse, vio que tenía un vendaje. Se quitó la vía y se levantó de la cama. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar, esta se abrió. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando si quien entraba era amigo o enemigo. Su rostro inexpresivo cambio a uno de alegría al ver a Tim asomándose tímidamente.

-¡Dick!

-Ey, bro.

El más joven lo abrazó con fuerza. -¡Dick! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues… bien, un poco cansado, pero bien.

El chico lo volvió a ver. Tenía muchos moretones y rasguños, así que no le creyó. –No te ves muy bien.

-Bueno, así es el trabajo, solo me gustaría recordar que pasó y dónde estamos.

-Estamos en la Atalaya, te trajeron aquí con Bruce para que los atendieran.

-¿Bruce? ¿Él está bien?

En la otra habitación, Diana acompañaba a Alfred mientras iba a ver a su protegido. -¿Y dice que aún no ha despertado, señora Prince?

-Me temo que no, Alfred, pero descuide, los médicos aseguran que está bien, solo debe descansar.

El más viejo suspiró. –Bien, ¿Cuándo podré llevarlo a la mansión?

-Tendrá que hablarlo con los médicos, Alfred…

En ese momento, Dick entró a la habitación ayudado por Tim. –Ey, Alfred.

-Pero, joven Richard, no debió levantarse de la cama, y casi desnudo.

-Vamos, Alfred, no exageres, ando bata y ropa interior, además, quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

Con lentitud se acercaron a la cama de Bruce. –Tim me dijo que él me salvó.

-Así es Dick, le responde Diana. –Al llegar Superman, ambos estaban ahogándose, pero en ningún momento soltó tu brazo. No sabemos aún que pasó, estábamos esperando que alguno de ustedes despertara y nos dijera.

-Yo… no recuerdo bien. Sé que el Joker me secuestró pero… me durmieron, no sé nada más.

-Lo drogaron, joven Richard. Por poco lo perdemos.

Tim, que sostenía el golpeado cuerpo de su hermano por la cintura, apretó con fuerza su abrazo. Dick inmediatamente pasó su mano por la cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarlo. En ese momento, Bruce empezó a gemir. –Mmm…

Los cuatro se acercaron a la cama, esperando a que abriera los ojos. Su vista estaba borrosa, pero pudo reconocer sin dificultad a sus hijos al lado de la cama.

-Dick… Tim…

-Ey, viejo. ¿Cómo te sientes? Parece que te pasó una aplanadora encima.

Bruce sonrió, -Mmm… muy bien en realidad, dice con la voz rasposa.

-Pues no te creo mucho, pero en fin. Gracias por rescatarme, Bruce.

El murciélago asintió y volvió su vista a Tim. Acercó su mano a él, pero el más joven se alejó de ella. –Es bueno verte Tim.

El muchacho no respondió. Alfred se acercó a la cabecera. –Amo Bruce.

-Alfred, lleva a Tim al colegio, que no falle con sus lecciones.

-No se preocupe por eso señor, aún es temprano.

-Bien… Diana… necesito que busques a Superman, debo hablar con él.

JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE

-Fue extraña la reacción de Tim, le dice Diana a Alfred. Éste seguía en la habitación con Dick, mientras ellos estaban en el comedor.

-El joven Tim es mucho más sensible que Dick y Jason. No lo malentienda, su aparente molestia por el señor Bruce, es simplemente el miedo que siente por la posibilidad de perderlo.

Mientras tanto, Dick trataba que su hermano se abriera con él.

-Lo que sientes, lo sentí yo muchas veces, Tim. Al igual que tu, sufría cuando Bruce salía herido. Sentía que perdería a otro padre y eso me aterrorizaba, pero no puedes culparlo.

-Es su culpa, todo es su culpa.

-Tim…

-¡Le pedí que dejara de ser Batman, y no me escuchó!

-Si no hubiese ido, probablemente el Joker me hubiese asesinado, y esas personas del hospital estarían muertas también.

-Yo… lo sé Dick, pero… no sabría qué hacer si lo pierdo a él también.

JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE***JESSJE

Superman llevaba algunos segundos en la puerta. No entendía. Podía enfrentar cualquier tipo de peligro sin siquiera pestañear, pero el solo entrar y enfrentar a Bruce lo aterraba. Kara tenía razón, debía hacerse a la idea que algo entre ellos era imposible, de alguna forma, debía superar esos sentimientos. Finalmente suspiró y abrió la puerta. Se acercó a él. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Bruce?

Finalmente los abrió y lo volvió a ver. –Clark, debemos hablar… primero, quería agradecerte por salvar la vida de Dick. Y disculparme, por mi actitud en la enfermería.

-Olvídalo, Bruce. Entiendo que estabas sobre compensado, es normal. Lo importante es que ambos se recuperen. Y ahora sin tendrás que descansar, sin chistar, ¿de acuerdo?

Bruce lo observó serio. –Pocas personas son capaces de ganarse mi confianza, Clark. Y sé que pocos son capaces de confiar en mí como amigo.

-Vaya, ¿y ese repentino corazón a corazón?, bromeó. Pero su expresión lo puso nervioso. No era ira, o molestia, nunca antes la había visto, y por alguna razón, empezó a preocuparse.

-Kal-El, hay algo importante que debo pedirte. Eres el único a quien podría pedirle esto.

-Pues… dime Bruce, ¿qué necesitas?

-Prométeme que si algo me sucede, te harás cargo de mi familia Clark. No solo de los chicos, velarás también por Alfred.

-Claro, Bruce… no debes ni pedírmelo sabes que siempre…

-Clark, es serio, quiero que estés presente en sus vidas, principalmente en la de Tim.

-Bruce, ¿pasa algo?

El hombre murciélago se quita la máscara. Sus ojos brillaban y su expresión facial era serena.

-Mi viaje de tres semanas fue para realizarme estudios médicos, Clark. Tengo un tumor en la cabeza inoperable. Moriré en cuestión de unos seis meses.

Los ojos de Superman se abrieron, y se humedecieron inmediatamente. Empezó a sentir que perdía el aire. En ese momento sintió la mano de Bruce sosteniendo la suya con fuerza. Lo volvió a ver, su rostro seguía igual. –Clark…

-Yo… lo siento Bruce… yo.

Finalmente las lágrimas ceden y caen libremente por las mejillas del hombre de acero que no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar. Sentía que su corazón se había partido por la mitad, un dolor tan grande, más insoportable que la misma kriptonita. Bruce se enderezó y se puso frente a él. Con dificultad se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo.

-Lo siento Clark, no pensé que esto te iba a afectar así…

-No… no Bruce… yo… lo siento, no debí…

-No tienes que sentirte comprometido con nada sobre lo que te acabo de pedir.

En ese momento, Superman lo sostuvo de los brazos. –Escucha Bruce, quiero que estés seguro de una cosa, no importa que suceda, estaré cerca de tus hijos y de Alfred. Te prometo que estaré pendiente de ellos si llegas a faltar, eso te lo juro.

Bruce sonríe, -Y tú dices que soy yo quien dramatiza.

Clark ríe y sin pensarlo, acaricia su rostro. En cuestión de segundos reacciona y lo suelta. Lo volvió a ver tímidamente, hubiese esperado que reaccionara con molestia, pero su expresión seguía igual, serena, con una pequeña sonrisa. –Puedes contar conmigo Bruce. Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado.

-Lo sé, Clark. No esperaría menos de mi mejor amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

 **CUANDO LA FURIA Y LA PASIÓN SE VUELVEN UNA**

* * *

-¿Quién más lo sabe?, pregunta Superman, ya más calmado.

-Alfred, Leslie, mi doctora de cabecera y Dan Foster, mi abogado de confianza, además de los médicos que me atendieron en el Centro Médico en Suiza, cuando viajé.

-¿Cuándo les piensas decir a Dick y Tim?

Bruce bajó la mirada. –Bruce, debes decirles…

-Aún no.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Debo prepararlos primero, Clark. Lo más probable es que Dick asuma el manto de Batman. Es una responsabilidad de la que no sé si está ya preparado. Sin embargo, no me preocupa tanto Dick, como Tim. Aún es muy joven, además, mi relación con él últimamente ha estado difícil. Quiero acercarme a él, necesito estar seguro que estará bien cuando yo no esté. También, está Jason.

-¿Jason? Pensé que él…

-¿Muerto? No lo sé Clark, nunca encontraron su cuerpo, si sigue por ahí, debo encontrarlo, es mi responsabilidad, a pesar de todo, sigo siendo su padre. Y por otro lado, el mundo todavía necesita a Batman…

-Un momento, le responde Clark con otro semblante, -¿No pensarás seguir siendo Batman en tu condición? No puedes ir a patrullar así…

-Puedo seguir con mi trabajo, al menos por ahora, no debes preocuparte por eso.

-¡¿No debo preocuparme?! Por Dios, Bruce, no subestimes la gravedad de tu estado.

-Y tú no lo magnifiques… estoy bien, en serio. No puedes impedirme que lo haga de todas formas.

-¿Sé te olvida que soy Superman, soberano testarudo?

-¿Y a ti que soy Batman, boy scout alienígena?

Ambos se quedan viendo por unos segundos y comienzan a reír. –Bien, Batman. Quiero proponerte esto: aceptaré que patrulles por ahora, pero primero, quiero hablar con Leslie, debo estar al tanto de tu estado, y eso no está en discusión, ¿de acuerdo?

Bruce se queda pensativo y finalmente acepta.

-En cuanto a Jason, ¿estás consciente que, si sigue vivo, tendrá que hacerse responsable por todo lo que hizo siendo Red Hood?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Bien, en eso te ayudaré a encontrarlo. Y algo más, no voy a exigirte que le digas a los muchachos, pero la Liga debe saberlo, al menos, los fundadores.

-No veo la necesidad…

-Ey, Bruce… si no la haces tú, lo haré yo, decide.

-Bien, bien… pero entonces al mal paso, darle prisa.

[...]

Dick intentaba recordar sin éxito lo sucedido las últimas 12 horas, pero era inútil. Su mente estaba casi en blanco. Sin embargo, la pesadilla que tuvo minutos antes lo tenía nervioso, esa sensación de furia y frente a él, el cuerpo de Bruce, sin vida. Volvió a ver hacia la puerta cuando la abrieron y se alegró al ver quienes lo visitaban.

-Pensé que nunca vendría, trío de ingratos, les dice.

-Ey, yo vine hace horas, pero seguías dormitando como un bebe, le responde Kara mientras se acerca y lo besa en la frente. –Es bueno verte lúcido, Dick.

-Harías lo que fuera por capearte el patrullaje, ¿no Dick?, bromea Bárbara.

Dick sonríe mientras se endereza en la camilla.

-Dick, qué cara te dejaron hermano, le dice Flash mientras le sostiene la barbilla y revisa el gran moretón en su rostro.

-Deja Wally…

-¿Te pongo nervioso Grayson?

-Cállate idiota.

-Bueno, ustedes dos dejen su romance, Dick, hay que hablar de algo serio, le dice Bárbara con un tono frío.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Barb, no es el momento…

-¿Entonces cuando Wally? Es mejor actuar ahora, porque te aseguro que en este momento ese terco está haciendo planes para levantarse de esa cama e ir otra vez por su lado.

-Oigan, ¿qué pasa?, pregunta Dick preocupado.

-¿Qué sabes de las circunstancias en que se dio tu rescate, Dick?

-Yo… en realidad no sé nada. Solo que Batman fue a rescatarme y… nos estábamos ahogando, así que Superman intervino. ¿Por?

-Pues Batman se fue solo, apagó su comunicador y ni siquiera me aviso.

-Oh, vamos Bárbara, hablas como si fuera un novato, es Batman, le dice Kara.

-Sí, pero justo minutos antes Superman había descubierto que no estaba en buenas condiciones, o ¿no, Wally?

-Yo… emmm…

-¿Qué quiere decir que no estaba en condiciones? ¿Wally?

-Viejo, yo no estaba en la Atalaya cuando todo eso pasó. Sólo sé lo que todos comentan, que Superman pidió que dejaran a Batman descansar porque no se sentía bien, y luego, pasó lo tuyo. Pero Kara tiene razón, estamos hablando del Hombre Murciélago.

-Para ti es Batman, Wally, pero es también es mi amigo, mi mentor y el padre de Dick. Nos preocupa lo que pueda pasarle. Si nos entrenó a ambos, fue para apoyarle como compañeros, pero ahora que somos adultos y podemos ser más que simples ayudantes, no nos toma en cuenta. Como te dije hace rato, no podemos contar con que Superman esté cerca para salvarlo todo el tiempo.

Dick escucha el intercambio. Él también lo había visto extraño antes de irse de la mansión. –Gracias por decirme Bárbara, hablaré con él.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Es mejor que no, Barb. Si algo está pasando con él, no tendré oportunidad de saberlo a menos que hablemos como padre e hijo.

-Bien, como digas, lo dejo en tus manos.

El comunicador de Wally se activa y ella se aleja un poco de ellos. –Disculpen chicos… aquí Flash.

-Tenemos reunión Flash, ve a la Sala Mayor.

-Bien, Superman, dame un minuto y estaré ahí… Chicos, debo irme, el deber llama.

-Trata de no tropezar bro, le dice Dick divertido.

-Oh, Richard, te extrañaré como no tienes idea, le responde mientras toma su cara en intenta besarlo.

-¡Oh, demonios Wally, déjame!, le insiste mientras intenta quitárselo de encima.

Kara y Barbara ríen, -Vamos Dick, déjate querer, entre risas dice Kara.

-¿Dejarse querer por ese don Juan? Adivina, ¿quién le rompería el corazón a quién?, responde Bárbara.

-Él a mí obviamente, pero igual… soy tuya Dicky, dice Wally mientras se lanza a Nightwing y lo abraza.

-¡Criajo!

-¡Señor West! ¡Joven Richard!, la voz aguda de Alfred resuena por toda la habitación. Kara y Bárbara se quedan inmóviles, aguantando la risa. Dick se queda frío como una estatua. Wally lo suelta y tose un poco. –Mmm… Alfred, sé lo que está pensando, y quiero aclararle… que tiene toda la razón, amor mío, nos vemos al rato, le dice a Dick guiñándole el ojo coquetamente y sale a toda velocidad.

-¡Wally! ¡Maldito West!, responde frustrado, -Alfred, no le hagas caso. Él… no habla en serio…

-Descuide, joven Richard, a pesar de mi posición como mayordomo y la educación que recibí, puede estar seguro que siempre he aceptado con gusto la relación entre ustedes…

-¿Relación? ¡¿Cuál relación?!

-Y también considero que el señor West es, por demás, un excelente partido.

Kara no puede aguantar más y cae sobre el hombro de su amiga, ocultando su risa.

-Ahora que comprobé que está bien, iré a la mansión. Pasen buen día, joven Richard, señoritas.

-Adiós Alfred, les dice ambas al unísono.

Al momento que Alfred sale de la habitación, Kara da rienda suelta a su risa.

-No le veo la gracia, Kara, le dice Dick mientras se deja caer y se agarra la cabeza. –Voy a matar a Wally.

Bárbara sonríe sin decir nada. Kara toma aire y trata de serenarse. –Bueno, yo también debo ir a la universidad, así que los dejo. Dick, algo bueno pasó al menos.

-Así, ¿qué cosa?

-Al menos ya tienes la bendición de Alfred.

-Kara, te juro que…

-Ok, ok, me voy, nos vemos chicos, le responde mientras corre hacia la puerta. Bárbara la observa, y cuando su amiga sale, vuelve a ver a Dick. El joven está recostado sobre la almohada, con una mirada triste. Ella lo toma de la mano y él vuelve a verla. –No vas a bromear tú también, Barb.

-Sabes que no lo haría, Dick, le dice con una sonrisa triste.

El muchacho le responde igual, sin decir nada.

-Descansa, te veré mañana, le dice mientras le besa la frente. Cuando trata de irse, Dick le habla, -¿Sabes? Una vez escuché que quien se enamora primero, es el que más sufre.

-Eso depende, si es correspondido o no.

-Lo sé.

[...]

Flash jugaba lanzando unos naipes, Diana y John conversaban amenamente, lo mismo que Shayera y Hal. -¿Qué estamos esperando?, dice Wally con frustración.

-Calma campeón, Superman ya viene, le responde Hal. En ese momento se abre la puerta y entran Superman como Batman, quien iba en una silla eléctrica. Todos toman sus lugares en la mesa, y es Superman quien empieza. –Bien amigos, gracias por dejar sus actividades para esta reunión extraordinaria, lo que vamos a tratar aquí es muy delicado, y sobra decir, que nada de lo que se hable en esta mesa puede salir de aquí.

Los cinco asienten, esperando alguna explicación. –Bien, en primer lugar, sigue Superman, pero es interrumpido por Batman. -Creo que… es mejor que sea yo quien se los diga.

Las miradas van hacia el hombre murciélago. –Como digas Batman.

Suspira y se quita la máscara. –Bien, no hay forma fácil de decirlo, así que, iré al grano. Estoy muriendo…

Un suspiro ahogado se escucha de la garganta de Shayera. Wally deja caer los naipes, que aún tenía en la mano, al suelo. El resto se queda impactado, sin saber que pensar, mientras sigue escuchando, -… Desde hace varios meses he tenido dolores de cabeza, recurrentes y cada vez más fuertes. Tuve una revisión preliminar, y descubrí una masa en mi cerebro. Durante tres semanas estuve en un Centro Médico especializado en Suiza y me confirmaron el diagnóstico. Un tumor cerebral inoperable. Los médicos consideran que me quedan al menos 6 meses de vida.

Hal se quedó frío, sin saber que decir o qué hacer. Diana intentó aplacar las lágrimas que peligrosamente amenazaban con salir. Shayera por el contrario, y sorprendiendo a todos, lloró silenciosamente, a pesar de su actitud fría y fuerte, era fácilmente conmovible. Por más que lo intentaba, John no lograba soportar la ola de emociones ajenas que sentía en esa habitación, pero las más fuertes y desgarradoras, venían del mismo Superman y de Wally, que inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-Eso es una mierda, responde el velocista. Camina hacia la ventana, casi ahogándose. –Wally, ven, toma asiento, le pide Superman.

-¡Y así va a hacer entonces!, se dirige a Batman, -Esos ineptos dicen que vas a morir y ¿tú lo aceptas sin más?

-Wally no es el momento, le interrumpe Hal, pero Flash no lo deja hablar, -¡A la mierda, Hal! ¿Realmente quieren que acepte que Bruce morirá y no vamos a hacer nada al respecto?

-Los médicos dijeron…

-Me importa tres pedazos de mierda lo que ellos puedan decir… ¡Vamos, somos la Liga de la Justicia! Estamos rodeados de tecnología alienígena, y que hay de la magia, Zatanna o el Dr Fate…

-Wally, esto no puede salir de aquí, lo dejé claro, le responde Superman.

-¿Ah no? ¿Precisamente tú vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras Bruce se deja morir? Y ustedes, ¿no van a decir nada?

-¡Wally!, levanta la voz Bruce. –He aceptado mi realidad…

-Así, le dice mientras vuelve a tomar asiento y se acerca a él. –Entonces, aceptas tu realidad con toda madurez… ¿y qué hay de Dick y Tim? ¿Piensas quedarte sin hacer nada y dejarlos solos? Porque no les has dicho nada, y no hay que ser un genio para adivinar que no piensas hacerlo por ahora, ¿me equivoco?

-Eso no es tu problema…

-Es mi maldito problema, si afecta a mis amigos.

-¿Debo recordarte cuál es tu lugar West? Esto no es una fraternidad Wally, eres uno de los fundadores, no mezcles los amiguismos con tus obligaciones…

-Nunca lo he hecho y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Pero esto no tiene que ver con mi deber ante la Liga, sino con mis amigos, entre ellos tú. Todos sufrirán, Dick, Bárbara, Tim… e incluso Jason.

En ese momento todos vuelven a ver sorprendidos a Wally. Bruce abre los ojos, esperando una respuesta, -¿Jason? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Wally se vuelve a poner de pie y les da la espalda. -¿¡Qué sabes tú de Jason, responde Wally?!, levanta la voz Bruce.

-No entiendo, ¿Jason? ¿El mismo Jason que intentó asesinarte hace un año, Batman?, pregunta Hal.

-Sabes dónde está, ¿no es así?, dice Bruce con ira en los ojos. Wally gira hacia él y suspira. –Sé dónde está.

Bruce se pone de pie, aún con la lesión en la pierna y se lanza sobre él, tomándolo con fuerza del cuello de su uniforme, -¿¡Dónde?! ¿Dónde está?

Wally se queda serio e impasible, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Bruce por el contrario, sentía un gran coraje.

-Bruce, cálmate, le dice Superman que de inmediato va hacia él.

-¡Cállate, Kent! ¡Quiero respuestas Wally! ¡Dónde está Jason! ¿¡Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estaba vivo?!

-¡Porque era su condición para que se dejara ayudar!, le grita igual

-¿Condición?, responde Bruce, que ya no tenía fuerzas para estar de pie. Clark lo toma de los brazos y lo acerca a la silla. El hombre de acero vuelve a ver al más joven, -Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto Flash, le dice molesto. -De eso depende tu pertenencia en la Liga.

El pelirrojo vuelve a ver a los demás, y percibe las diferentes emociones que podrían estar sintiendo. No había marcha atrás, tendría que hablar.

Wally vuelve a tomar asiento y respira. –Después de la explosión, varios de nosotros fuimos a buscar rastros de Joker o de Jason. No había nada entre los escombros del edificio, pero entonces pensé que… "Vaya, fue entrenado por Batman, así que seguro compartirá su obsesión por las alcantarillas", bajé y ahí estaba, semi inconsciente, y en muy mal estado…

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Wally se acercó al cuerpo de su 'amigo', que estaba boca abajo sobre el cemento frío. Lo volteó y pudo ver la magnitud de sus heridas. Golpes y rasguños en la cara, y una fea quemadura en uno de sus brazos. Sintió un dolor en el pecho… seguía siendo un chico de 17 años después de todo. Quiso tomar su pulso, pero inmediatamente Jason reaccionó y le hizo una palanca, -Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi buen amigo Wally.

-Jason, suéltame…

-Olvídalo…, le dice mientras intenta golpearlo, Wally responde inmediatamente, lo pone contra el piso y le quita el antifaz. –Jason, no sé qué demonios pasa contigo, pero debes reaccionar, estás mal viejo.

-¡Déjame en paz!, le grita mientras intenta soltarse, pero estaba muy débil para lograrlo.

-Lo siento, Jason, pero debes responder por lo que hiciste.

En ese momento, el joven empieza a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¿Te causa gracia la idea de ir a prisión?

-No… sino lo irónico de ha sido mi vida… abusaron de mi siendo niño, después vi a mi padre morir ante mis ojos, el Joker me asesina a golpes, y ¿adivina? Ninguno de los que me hicieron daño ha respondido nunca, y ahora yo tengo que hacerlo…

-Jason, conozco bien tu historia, pero en nada justifica lo que hiciste, asesinaste sin ningún remordimiento…

-¡Eran criminales y asesinos!

-Eran personas, Jason, seres humanos. Nuestras habilidades no nos dan licencia para hacer justicia por nuestra propia mano. Además, intentaste matar a Batman, ¿eso en qué te convierte? Es tu familia, y no escatimaste para hacerle daño.

-¡Bruce tiene la culpa! ¡No vengo mi muerte, no mató al Joker!

-¿Y no pensaste en Tim? Lo que sería su vida si perdiera a Bruce también. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan egoísta, Jason?

-Ya no importa… igual me vas a entregar, ¿no?

-Sí, lo haré. Aunque hubiese deseado que tú mismo tomarás la decisión, le dice mientras lo suelta y lo observa. Para él era difícil la situación, el mismo niño alegre y rebelde, el hermano pequeño de Dick, era quien ahora iba a tener que entregar a la justicia, pero no tenía otra opción, el mismo Jason no le daba esa oportunidad. Lo esposó y caminaron por la alcantarilla. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque no usaba su velocidad y lo llevaba más rápido, 'supongo que quiero darle más largas'.

-Sabes Wally, le dice Jason, -Siempre pensé que eras el más "guey" de todos, ja.

El mayor sonrió ante el comentario, -Bueno, sigo siéndolo, le responde. -¿Por qué quisiste herir a Bruce, Jason? No te entiendo…

-¿Qué hubieses hecho en mi posición, Wally?, le dice mientras lo vuelve a ver. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y su boca temblaba. –Mi padre fue asesinado enfrente de mí por uno de sus mejores amigos. Luego, el hermano de mi madre abusó de mí, y cuando le conté, ella me golpeó… ¡no me creyó! Cuando la encarcelaron, termine en la calle. Aprendí a vivir por mi cuenta, y defenderme como podía…

-Dios, Jason, tenías apenas 9 años…

-Sí, es cierto. Pero sobreviví, Wally sobreviví, aprendí a valerme por mi mismo, a no tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, y a no confiar en nadie, hasta que un día, vi el batimovil y se me ocurrió la gran idea de robarle sus llantas, ja. Empecé con el trabajo, antes de terminar, ahí estaba él, enfrente de mí. Batman, el Caballero de la Noche. Pensé, "demonios, ahora si es mi fin"… y me llevó a su casa, Wally.

Ya en ese momento, las lágrimas de Jason brotaban por sus ojos. -… me llevó a su casa y me hizo un hijo más, a mí, que no valía nada. Se convirtió en… en un padre. Otra vez, tenía un hogar, pero esta vez… no tenía que temer por un hombre que me hiciera daño o una madre a quien no le importara. Tenía un padre, un hermano. Después llegó Tim, y ahora tenía un hermanito a quien cuidar y proteger. Y el Joker acabó con eso. Me golpeó una y otra vez, hasta que quebró mis huesos. Y luego, me dejó en esa bodega y me dio la vana esperanza de poder salir. Pero era todo una maldita y cruel broma. Dejó la puerta cerrada, y una bomba. Ahí terminó todo, Wally. Ese día murió Jason Todd.

-¿Cómo volviste?

-No lo sé, mi último recuerdo fue viendo la bomba, segundos antes de explotar, después sentí un gran ardor por todo mi cuerpo, estaba… zambullido en un agua extraña y cuando salí, solo veía demonios a mí alrededor. Hui, pero era tarde… no sabía quién era, porque Jason Todd estaba muerto ya. No tenía un hogar, ni hermanos, ni un padre. Cuando… cuando reaccioné, y vi que el Joker estaba vivo… que Batman no había hecho nada, me llené de ira, aun la siento. Perdí mi vida en manos de ese maldito, y mi padre no me vengó.

-Jason, esa no era su responsabilidad. Hacer justicia por su propia mano no lo haría mejor que el Joker.

-¡Y qué hay de mí, Wally! ¡¿Y lo que perdí?! ¿Dónde queda eso? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué todos tienen justicia menos yo? Bruce me sacó de la calle, me enseñó a confiar de nuevo, todo para que me fallara, como todos los demás.

-Estás mal en serio, viejo. No tienes idea lo mucho que sufrió con tu pérdida. Después de ese día, él fue otro hermano, créeme. Vi con mis propios ojos lo que le hizo a Joker cuando lo atrapó, le quebró cada uno de sus huesos, estuvo hospitalizado por seis meses, enyesado de la cabeza a los pies.

-Eso no cambia nada, debía matarlo, ¡debía acabar con él! Porque yo… si hubiese sido al contrario, si Joker lo hubiese asesinado a él, yo lo hubiese matado… yo… yo…

Mientras hablaba, Jason empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. –Amm… Jason, ¿estás bien?

-Sí… es… es normal… la fosa de Lázaro… es…

-¿Jason?, dice mientras ve como el más joven cae al suelo. Corre y trata de levantarlo. -¿Qué te sucede? ¡Estás temblando!

-Yo… no sé… le dice casi susurrando, y se desmaya en sus brazos. "Maldición".

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Después de eso, salí corriendo a Laboratorios STAR en Metrópolis. Le pedí al Dr. Hamilton que me ayudara con él.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada a alguno de nosotros?, le cuestiona Diana.

-No estaba seguro de que hacer cuando cayó al suelo, y luego el Dr. Hamilton me explicó su condición.

Bruce, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio alzó su vista hacia él. -¿Qué condición? Explícate de una vez.

-Yo… creo que es mejor que hablen con el doc.

-Bien, iré entonces, responde Bruce mientras hace girar su silla para salir.

-Iré yo también, el Dr. Hamilton tendrá que explicarme como pudo esconderme algo así, responde Superman, -Wally, vienes con nosotros.

-Creo que a estas alturas, todos deberíamos ir, interrumpe Hal, -Este asunto es delicado, compete a uno de los fundadores, y como dijo Superman, de eso depende la permanencia o no de Wally en la Liga.

-Hagan lo que quieran, yo iré a ver a mi hijo, le responde Batman quien sale del Salón.

-Yo me quedaré aquí Superman, de todas formas, ya tomé mi decisión al respecto, le dice John.

-Como digas, los demás vamos.

El resto de la Liga observaban a los 6 que iban directo al jet sin decir mayor palabra. Sus rostros eran fríos, algo definitivamente había sucedido. –John, pido autorización para despegar, dice Wonder Woman por radio.

-Autorización concedida, buena suerte.

[...]

-Dr. Hamilton, le llama una de sus asistentes. –Es la Liga de la Justicia señor, están aquí, necesitan hablar con usted.

El científico estaba en su laboratorio revisando unas muestras de tejido, accedió y fue a encontrarlos. Ahí los seis estaban ansiosos.

-Buenas tardes, señores. Me sorprende verlos a todos aquí.

-Buenas tardes doc, se adelanta Wally. Le explicaré, ellos están…

-Déjate de rodeos, Flash. Estamos aquí por Jason, Hamilton, interrumpe Batman. -¿Dónde está?

El Dr. Hamilton suspira y se acerca a su silla. –Bien, lo llevaré con él Batman, pero antes debo explicarle algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo pudo esconder a un asesino buscado por la Liga de la Justicia en este lugar?, le increpa Superman.

-No lo escondí, él está aquí recibiendo tratamiento.

-¿Y no podía hacerlo sin mentirle a toda la Liga?, pregunta Wonder Woman molesta.

-En ningún momento mentí, simplemente cumplí con mi deber, él necesitaba atención, y si está vivo después de un año, es gracias a eso.

-Explíquese doctor, le pide Hal.

-Bien, cuando Flash trajo a Jason Todd, estaba en muy malas condiciones, pero lo más preocupante vino cuando le hicimos pruebas de tejido. El mismo Jason me habló de la Fosa de Lázaro, así que viajé con Flash a Bosnia y tuve una reunión con el hombre que ustedes llaman Ras al Gul. Aunque no estuvo contento con nuestra visita, al saber que Jason estaba vivo, permitió que tomáramos una muestra del agua de la Fosa. Dijo, y cito, "será la única forma de redimirme con el detective por el daño causado".

-¿Qué más pasó? ¿Qué sucede con Jason?

-Bueno… dicho de una forma simple, el cuerpo de Jason está descomponiéndose.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Como seguro Batman sabe, los efectos de la Fosa no son permanentes, el hombre que las utiliza debe repetir el ritual una y otra vez, sino envejecería y moriría. Pero Jason ya estaba muerto cuando fue sumergido ahí. Los efecto de la Fosa no son iguales en cadáveres, y a diferencia de quien la usa solo para rejuvenecer, el resucitado sobrevive por un lapso corto de tiempo, en el caso de Jason, ese lapso estaba por terminar, y de una forma menos que agradable. Así que estudiamos tanto las muestras del agua como las del tejido de Jason y logramos contrarrestar algunos efectos, sin embargo, descubrimos otros secundarios. La mente de Jason estaba afectada. Al parecer, la fosa altera los sentidos y aumenta la agresividad en quienes lo utilizan. Así que al mismo tiempo que hemos tratado su cuerpo, también se ha trabajado con su mente.

-¿Cómo está ahora?

-Bien, ha tenido tiempos buenos y malos. Por ahora está descansando después de una crisis que pasó hace algunos días.

-¿Crisis?

-Sí, sus órganos internos se descomponen con mayor rapidez que su apariencia física. Y su corazón fue el más dañado. Casi lo perdemos, pero ya está mucho mejor, tanto que ya fue concedido la visita de su terapeuta esta semana… Batman, entiendo su molestia, pero tiene que entender que si no hubiese sido tratado cuando y como lo hicimos, él hubiera muerto en una celda de la forma más horrible que usted pueda imaginarse. Flash hizo lo correcto, le dio una oportunidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de procesar todo lo dicho por Hamilton. Hasta que Batman habló, -Lléveme con él.

Los 6 acompañaron al doctor al ascensor. Llegaron a un piso interior del complejo, sitio que ni siquiera Superman conocía, lo cual hizo que creciera su molestia. Entraron a una sala con una gran ventana que daba hacia una habitación blanca. Ahí estaba él. Era un lugar común, con un escritorio donde había varios libros, pesas en una esquina, así como una bolsa para boxear. Cerca de la camilla, había monitores para revisar los signos. En ese momento, Jason estaba recostado en la cama, con dos IV conectados a cada uno de sus brazos. Leía tranquilamente un comic, sin imaginarse que detrás de esa ventana, estaba Batman y el resto.

-Como puede ver, está muy tranquilo. Normalmente acostumbra hacer ejercicio, pero por sus últimos problemas médicos, le prohibimos que lo hiciera hasta que mejorara. Pasa casi todo su tiempo leyendo y escribiendo. No ha tenido contacto alguno con el exterior, a excepción de mi persona y tres médicos más que me asisten, así como la Dra. Rose, que se encargan de su terapia psicológica. Después de su ingreso, estuvo inconsciente por tres semanas. Cuando despertó y le explicamos la situación, le pidió a Flash que se quedaría sin chistar, solo si le prometía no decirle nada a usted. No tengo idea de que sucederá cuando lo vea.

-Es hora de comprobarlo, dice Batman al acercarse a la puerta que iba a la habitación.

-Espera, no piensas entrar solo ahí, ¿verdad?, le pregunta Superman.

-Irá conmigo, responde Hamilton.

-Pero…

-Superman, iré con el Dr. Hamilton, al resto les ordeno que no se metan.

Jason estaba inmerso en su lectura, cuando escuchó la puerta y vio al Dr. Hamilton entrar. –Doc, ¿pasó algo?

-Jason, tienes una visita, le responde simplemente y se hace a un lado para que Batman entre.

El joven lo ve tranquilamente, -Doctor, ¿podría dejarme a solas con él?

Hamilton vuelve a ver a Batman, quien le da una seña aceptando. Así que el doctor sale.

El doctor vuelve con los demás y observa a ambos hombres, -Supongo que lo correcto es que les de algo de intimidad, si ocurre alguna cosa, estaré en el salón contiguo, les dice al resto de los heróes.

-Gracias, doc.

Batman acerca la silla hasta donde está Jason, quien se endereza para quedar sentado frente a él. Lo observa de pies a cabeza y sonríe, -Ahora si te dieron una buena tunda, ¿quién fue?

-Nightwing… drogado por Joker.

Jason sonríe, -Así que ese tipo sigue vivo.

-Por desgracia.

Jason baja la cabeza. Bruce no sabía que decir en ese momento, pero no quitaba la vista de quien hasta hace una hora, pensó que estaba muerto. –Sabía que Wally no sería capaz de mantener la boca callada.

-¡Ey!, exclama el velocista, quien recibe un codazo de Shayera.

-Sí, bueno, siendo sincero, no tuvo más opción que hablar, le responde Batman.

-Me imagino que estarás molesto, pero sin él ahora estaría muerto.

-Lo sé.

Los dos hombres se quedan en silencio. –Si salgo de aquí vivo, iré a prisión a responder por todo lo que hice.

-Así es.

-Solo quiero pedirte un favor, antes que eso ocurra, tráelos. Quiero verlos.

-Lo haré no te preocupes.

Ambos hombres estaban serios, no se atrevían a mirarse directamente. Finalmente, Bruce mueve la silla, pero es detenido por Jason. –Espera… yo…

Bruce lo vuelve a ver. Por primera vez, Jason levanta su vista. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojos, frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo y su labio inferior temblaba. –Perdóname Bruce, por todo.

El murciélago sonríe, recordó esa expresión perfectamente, la misma que hacía cuando cometía algún desastre en la mansión siendo un niño de 10 años y corría tras las piernas de Alfred para que Bruce no lo atrapara. No importaba lo sucedido, ahí estaba él, por fin, su hijo había regresado. Puso su mano sobre las suyas, y las apretó fuertemente. -Perdóname tú a mí, Jason, exclamó con una lágrima que se escapaba por su máscara.

Dio vuelta en la silla y fue rumbo a la puerta.

-Oye Bruce, antes de irte, dime algo, ¿quién golpea más duro?

Bruce volvió a ver, -Te diré que, comparado con Dick, tu golpeas como niña.

Jason río ante la respuesta y se despidió.

Finalmente Bruce sale de la habitación y se encuentra con los demás. –Creo que todo quedó claro, podemos irnos.

Batman sigue su camino hacia afuera, pero es detenido por Superman. –Espera un momento, ¿es todo? ¿Ni Hamilton ni Jason responderán por lo que hicieron?

Hamilton salió del salón y se cruzó con ellos.

-¿Y bien?

-Dr. Hamilton, ¿usted cree que se recuperará?

-Hemos avanzado mucho, creemos que vamos por buen camino. Pudo comprobar que mentalmente está recuperado.

-Bien, seguirá entonces aquí, con ustedes. Quiero que me informe constantemente su condición sin falta, y si necesitan alguna cosa, no deje de decírmelo.

-Como diga Batman.

-Y gracias, por lo que ha hecho por él hasta ahora.

Hamilton los deja, pero Superman no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Batman, esto que haces no es correcto. Jason debe ir a prisión.

-Lo hará cuando sea dado de alta, hasta entonces se quedará aquí, bajo los cuidados de Hamilton y su gente, le responde fríamente.

Clark estaba furioso, pero no digo nada más, no era el momento ni el lugar. Se fue dejándolos a todos. Batman lo siguió en su silla, y el resto se quedó ahí viendo toda la escena.

[...]

Al regresar, los 6 se reunieron nuevamente en la Sala Mayor, para discutir la situación de Wally, mientras este esperaba afuera nerviosamente.

-Traicionó nuestra confianza, y escondió a un asesino, exclama Diana con enojo.

-Sí, pero lo hizo por una buena razón, pudo haber muerto Diana, le replica Shayera.

-¿Estás hablando de un hombre que intentó matar a uno de nosotros, a su propio padre?, insiste Clark, pero es interrumpido inmediatamente por Bruce.

-Niño…

-¿Disculpa?, le pregunta Clark.

-Jason tenía apenas 13 años cuando Joker lo asesinó, y 17 cuando me atacó. Era y sigue siendo un chico, y tú pretendes verlo como un adulto, Clark.

-Él tomó decisiones de adulto, Bruce. Lo que hizo es imperdonable.

-No es así, yo fui el más afectado y lo perdoné desde el primer momento.

-¿Y qué hay de las otras víctimas y sus familias?, pregunta Diana.

-Él responderá por eso, pero no ahora, le contesta. En ese momento, John toma la palabra. –Nada hacemos discutiendo sobre la situación de Jason Todd, esta reunión es para decidir si podemos seguir confiando en Flash como miembro de la Liga de la Justicia o no. Votemos.

Los 6 se quedan en silencio, hasta que Shayera habla. –Hace 7 años, cuando mi pueblo atacó la Tierra, tuvieron una reunión similar a esta, siendo yo la acusada. Ese día pensé que no podía obligarlos a tomar esa decisión y renuncié a la Liga, porque me sentí responsable por lo sucedido. Hoy, estoy convencida que Wally no tiene por qué ser reprochado. Yo votó porque se quede en la Liga.

-Yo pienso lo contrario, Hawk Girl, le responde Diana. –Hay mucho por lo que él debe responder. Me siento traicionada y completamente defraudada. No digo que no podría perdonarle, pero no creo que sea correcto mantenerlo en la Liga, no después de algo como esto. Mi voto es porque no.

-Como les dije antes de irme, mi voto ya estaba decidido de antemano. Votar a favor o en contra de Flash es imposible para mí, no después de todo lo que he compartido con él estos años. Mi confianza sigue intacta, aunque no me siento con el derecho de obligar al resto a aceptarlo. Mi voto es nulo.

-Sé lo que los actos de Jason hicieron en ti Bruce, lo que te afectó y que Wally simplemente se callara para proteger a su amigo, por encima de lo correcto, es imperdonable para mí. Me siento completamente decepcionado de él, y nunca podré verlo de otra manera. Mi voto es por su salida de la Liga, concluye Superman.

Hasta ese momento, Hal no había dicho una sola palabra. Pero era momento que tomara una posición y así lo hizo. –Saben que conozco a Wally mucho antes que ustedes, a través de Barry. Lo vi siendo un niño precoz e inquieto, hasta convertirse en el hombre que es ahora. Antes de morir, le prometí a Barry que cuidaría de su sobrino, y así lo hecho todos estos años. Wally, a diferencia de todos nosotros, toma sus decisiones con base en sus emociones, en lo que su corazón dicta que es correcto. Y en ese momento, pensó… no, sintió que debía darle una oportunidad a Jason. No sé si fue lo correcto, o que consecuencias traerá, pero debo confiar en su criterio. Mi voto es porque siga en la Liga.

Todos se quedan en silencio y esperan a que el último miembro de su voto y decida. Bruce levanta la mirada y vuelve a ver a Hal. –Me llama la atención la justificación de Jordan. Tiene razón, West no piensa sus decisiones, las siente. Y siendo yo el hombre frío que soy, que analiza hasta el último detalle para tomar acción, debo admitir que admiro eso de él. Entre todos nosotros, es Wally West quien actúa como nuestra consciencia. Aceptar su salida de la Liga, no solo sería inapropiado, sería algo estúpido. Mi confianza sigue intacta y estoy dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad. Mi voto, es que siga.

[...]

Wally estaba en un sillón afuera de la sala mayor. Se frotaba las manos nerviosamente y su pierna temblaba sin control. En ese momento se abre la puerta, y el primero en salir es Superman. Flash se pone de pie esperando una respuesta. El hombre de acero lo ignora y se va molesto. Seguidamente sale Wonder Woman, quien lo vuelve a ver con una mirada fría y de igual manera sale sin decir una sola palabra. Shayera y John salen al mismo tiempo y se encuentran con él.

-Flash, los fundadores votamos a favor de tu permanencia en la Liga, le dice John con total serenidad.

Wally sintió que su pulso aumentaba exponencialmente, volvió a ver a Shayera, que sonreía al ver su expresión. La tomó de la cintura y la levantó, dando vueltas.

-¡Sí, sí!, exclamaba con emoción, mientras su amiga reía. -¡Wally, bájame!

John sonrió y se los dejó solos. Finalmente, Wally baja a una emocionada Hawk Girl.

-Gracias, gracias en serio. Pero… no fue unánime, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no, Wally, tendrás que ir poco a poco recuperando la confianza de todos, pero, no te preocupes, si yo pude, tú también podrás, le dice tranquilamente. Wally sonríe y vuelve a ver hacia la puerta. Hal y Bruce estaban ahí, viendo toda la escena, sin hacer una expresión.

-Emm ... Bruce ...

-Escucha, Flash. No veo apropiado que celebres. Sin embargo… estoy feliz que sigas con nosotros, le responde el murciélago. Después se va.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente, le dice Jordan a Wally. –Como digas, nos vemos Shayera.

La mujer los sigue con la vista, esperando que, por ahora, las aguas se vayan calmando entre sus amigos.

[...]

Un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación del hombre de acero. Había golpeado con gran furia su bolsa de boxeo y esta había volado hacia su armario, destruyéndolo en mil pedazos. Se sentó en la cama con frustración, y enfadado. En ese momento, escucha que alguien está afuera.

-Superman, soy yo, hablemos.

Quita el seguro y Bruce entra tranquilamente. Observa el destrozo y luego vuelve a ver a su compañero. –Veo que sigues molesto.

-¿Y tú que crees?, le responde con frustración.

-No entiendo tu actitud, Clark. De todos nosotros, pensé que eras capaz de perdonar con mayor facilidad.

-¿Perdonar? ¿Qué te haya tratado de asesinar? ¿Qué Flash haya ocultado información sobre ese hombre, sin pensar ni remotamente que podía estar fingiendo y esperando la menor oportunidad para ir y hacerte daño otra vez? ¿O debo sentirme feliz porque tú das tu brazo a torcer y olvidas todo lo ocurrido?

-¡No es un hombre, Clark, es un chico!

-¡Es un asesino!

-¡Es mi hijo! ¡Como Dick y Tim!

-No los compares, Bruce, Jason no es como ellos.

-¡No, en eso tienes razón! Aunque los tres perdieron a sus padres, a Jason le fue peor. Abusaron de él, Clark, y fue traicionado por su propia madre. Aprendió poco a poco a volver a confiar. Pensé que lo había perdido, pero ahí está, vivo y tengo la fe de que pueda hacer algo por él finalmente, que pueda recuperarlo.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto de ti, Bruce, pero eres muy inocente, le responde con desdén, provocando ya el enojo del otro.

-Y tú ¿qué? ¿Qué autoridad tienes para juzgar a los demás tan duramente? ¿Te sientes dios sobre todos nosotros, los pobres mortales?

-¡Cuida tus palabras Bruce! Yo nunca me he sentido más que ninguno.

Bruce deja su silla y se pone frente a él. -¡Si, lo haces en este momento! Te comportas como un arrogante. Debiste haber visto tu cara en la reunión, como veías a cada uno cuando votábamos. Te desconozco, le reclama mientras se acerca a él cojeando.

-¡Y yo a ti! No puedo entender como pretendes que olvide ese acto de traición de parte de Wally. Estas siendo irracional…

-¡Y tu un idiota soberbio!, le grita casi en la cara. Ambos se miran con fuego en los ojos. Clark empieza a sentirse nervioso, e intenta alejarse de él, pero Bruce toma su rostro con fuerza, llevando sus labios a los suyos. Por unos instantes, Clark no sabe cómo reaccionar, hasta que se deja llevar y lo besa con furia. Lo toma de la cintura y lo jala hacia su cuerpo, mientras el hombre murciélago atrapa con pasión sus labios, sin poder siquiera respirar.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO VI**

 **DESEOS ENVUELTOS ENTRE LAS SÁBANAS**

Aprisionó su cintura con fuerza, y poco a poco su mano fue recorriendo su espalda, mientras hábilmente Bruce jugaba con su lengua. Soltó su rostro y fue pasando sus manos por su pecho y brazos. Así estuvieron un par de minutos. Clark sentía que su miembro vibraba sin parar debajo de su traje, pero un segundo de cordura le sobrevino. –Bruce… Bruce… alto… no podemos…

Intentaba separarse, su mente le decía que debía parar pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, y el mismo Bruce no mostraba intenciones de hacerlo. Quita su rostro con dificultad, -No podemos… tú no estás en condiciones y somos… somos…

-Clark, lo ve fijamente y con una voz seria, -Cállate y llévame a tu cama.

Ya no pudo contenerse y lo levantó, al tiempo que el hombre murciélago rodeaba su cuerpo con sus piernas. Como si fuera un muñeco, Clark llevo a su mejor amigo y lo colocó con cuidado, sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo. Bruce bajo su mano a su trasero y lo sujetaba con fuerza. El ojinegro dejó sus labios, haciendo que Bruce suspirara pero fue pasando sus labios por su rostro hasta aprisionar su oreja con pasión, haciendo que el murciélago gimiera. Eso hizo que bajara pasara su mano a la entrepierna de su colega y amigo, y acariciara su miembro. –Mmm… fuera… quítate la ropa, le dice en medio de suspiros. –Clark… por lo que más quieras, quítate la ropa.

Con rapidez Clark se quitó la capa y la lanzó al suelo, se separó para hacer lo mismo con la camiseta. Con desesperación Bruce lo ayudó hasta dejar el torso del hombre de acero descubierto. Sin perder tiempo, Bruce empezó a bajar la parte de abajo, hasta que el miembro palpitante de Clark estaba expuesto a los ojos del justiciero nocturno. Bruce se levantó y puso a Clark boca arriba. –Bruce espera…

-Kent, calla y déjame trabajar, le dice con una sonrisa pícara. Empezó a besar su cuello, y fue bajando hasta su pecho, donde se quedó por unos segundos en uno de sus pezones. Clark se tapó los ojos y acariciaba su cabello, al tiempo que Bruce pasaba sus labios por todo su abdomen, hasta llegar a su pene, que ya para ese momento, estaba erguido. Bruce con total dominio, pasó primero su lengua por el miembro hasta que lo introdujo completamente en su boca. Clark sujetó con fuerza los bordes de la cama, y empezó a gemir al sentir los labios y lengua de su compañero, produciéndole el mayor placer que jamás en su vida había experimentado. Empezó lentamente, y fue aumentando la velocidad, haciendo que los gemidos del hombre de acero fueran cada vez más fuertes. Mientras lo hacía se fue aflojando su ropa, metió su mano atrás y empezó a frotar para ir abriéndose poco a poco. Cuando sintió que estaba en el punto deseado, se enderezó, se quitó la camiseta y empezó a bajarse su trusa. Clark se enderezó también y empezó a ayudarlo. Su vista se fijó en su torso. Aquella piel marcada por cicatrices, moretones y rasguños, era para él muy bella. Beso su pecho con dulzura, haciendo que Bruce sonriera, tomó su rostro y lo besó nuevamente. Clark, no esperó más, lo tomó de la cintura y lo puso sobre la cama. Seguía besándolo, pero Bruce sintió su conducta extraña y lo hizo parar. -¿Qué pasa?, le dice apenas susurrando, -¿Acaso te lastimé?, le pregunta Clark con nerviosismo.

Bruce sonrió, -¿Has tenido experiencia con hombres, Clark?

El hombre de acero baja la mirada y se sonroja. El murciélago sonríe, levanta su barbilla y lo besa. Abre sus piernas completamente y baja su mano hacia su miembro, -Yo te voy a guiar, bien.

Bruce toma el miembro de su amigo y lo coloca fuera de su orificio con cuidado. –Ahora, hazlo con suavidad.

-Bruce no quiero lastimarte…

-No pasará, grandulón, no soy una damisela, solo hazlo lentamente, si siento dolor o molestia, te lo diré, ¿bien?

Clark fue introduciéndose lentamente. El simple esfuerzo hizo que gimiera y recostara su cabeza junto a la de Bruce, que cerró los ojos y contuvo sus gemidos mientras el pene de su amigo entraba en su cuerpo, para no asustarlo. Clark, con cuidado, siguió el proceso, hasta que su miembro estaba dentro de Bruce completamente. Ya en ese momento, suaves gemidos de su ahora amante hacían que su piel temblara de emoción. Bruce tomó su rostro y lo besó con la misma pasión de la primera vez. Clark volvió a verlo, tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca temblaba en medio de suaves sonidos. Bruce puso sus manos en el trasero de Clark, y gimió, -Ahora… hazlo.

Clark empezó el vaivén lentamente, sin perder un momento viendo el rostro de su amigo. Los suaves gemidos de Bruce, fueron haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, al mismo tiempo que los movimientos de Clark, que ya para ese momento, había perdido cualquier tipo de nerviosismo o vergüenza. Bruce se aferró con fuerza de los brazos de Clark, y gemía de placer, al sentir los golpes de Clark en su cuerpo. Su pierna lastimada estaba matándolo, pero él ignoró todo ese dolor, las sensaciones que le hacía sentir el hombre de acero podían más. Se dejó llevar por el placer con locura, hasta que finalmente, bajó su mano a su miembro y empezó a frotarse.

-Ahhh… mmm… Clark… mis piernas…. Ammm… levántalas…

Clark se enderezó y tomó sus piernas hasta levantarlas con suavidad. El simple movimiento hizo que su miembro se introdujera con fuerza, haciendo que Bruce gimiera con fuerza. Clark empezó a golpear con dureza, Bruce se tapó los ojos, mientras seguía con su miembro. Los gritos y suspiros de Bruce enloquecían los sentidos de Clark, que embestía con más fuerza. Bruce se enderezó y acercó a Clark, besando sus labios. –Quiero… quiero cambiar, le dice el ojiazul en medio de suspiros, Clark se aparta de él. Bruce gira su cuerpo quedando de medio lado y exponiendo su entrada a Clark. Éste volvió a introducir su miembro. Esta vez, la posición de Bruce hizo que apretara con más fuerza el pene de Clark, haciendo que ambos gimieran. Clark tomó sus nalgas, y empezó a embestir, esta vez con más pasión. Bruce sujetó la almohada con fuerza y trataba de ahogar sus ahora gritos. Sin embargo, el sonido de ellos llegaba a los super oídos de Clark, haciendo que se encendiera y aumentara su velocidad. Ambos sintieron un gran escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, señal que pronto iban a llegar al máximo clímax. Bruce no pudo soportar más y alejó su boca de la almohada.

-Clark… ammmm…. Clark…

Superman levantó la pierna lastimada de Bruce, y golpeó con más fuerza. –Bruce… Bruce…

El murciélago tomó nuevamente su miembro, que estaba a punto de explotar. Clark no pudo más, y al sentir que su cavidad era llenada por su amante, Bruce no pudo controlarse más, e hizo lo mismo, expulsando todo su fluido sobre su pecho y las sábanas. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar. Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía todo ese placer. Clark se dejó caer, sosteniéndose en el colchón con una de sus manos, y la otra, mantenía aferrada la pierna de Bruce. Finalmente la dejó suavemente, y se recostó frente a la espalda de Bruce, que seguía gimiendo suavemente. Clark volvió a ver a Bruce, que aún no se había movido. Acarició su brazo, y luego su torso, mientras se acercaba por detrás y besaba su cuello. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento. Los gemidos de Bruce había cesado, pero seguía inmóvil, en la misma posición. Clark pasó su brazo por su cintura, y se aceró para verlo, pero paró en seco. Bruce tenía la mirada perdida, y una lágrima corría sobre su mejilla. Clark se asustó, y pensó que quizás lo había lastimado, pero antes de empezar a sentirse culpable, Bruce habló, -Gracias, Clark. Yo… no quiero que pienses que me quise aprovechar de ti… es sólo… qué…

-Bruce, yo jamás pensaría algo así, ¿qué te sucede?

-Estoy muriendo Clark… y uno de mis hijos está deshaciéndose en vida. Yo… solo quise sentir… quería olvidar.

Bruce se volvió su cuerpo hacia él y lo miró fijamente. –Si sirve de algo, esto no lo hubiese hecho con alguien que no fuera contigo, le dice suavemente.

Sus ojos nunca habían expresado tanto sentimiento como ahora. Clark acarició su rostro y sonrió, -Sirve de mucho. Ambos se besan y se abrazan, hasta que terminan rendidos en la cama, envueltos entre las sábanas.

No tenía idea de cuantas horas habían pasado. Clark seguía a su lado, vigilando su sueño. Sentía una gran emoción, poco le importaba lo que le había dicho, lo que percibió teniéndolo entre sus brazos lo hizo sentirse seguro que los sentimientos de Bruce hacia él eran similares a los suyos. Después de tanto tiempo, tanta frustración, ahora tenía una pequeña esperanza. Ahora, las palabras de Wally horas antes tenían sentido para él. Flash tenía razón, no podía simplemente esperar a que Bruce muriese, debía hacer algo, encontrar alguna forma, pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Bruce empezó a moverse, y Clark esperó hasta que abrió los ojos. Se quedó viéndole fijamente, -¿Por qué me vez como una quinceañera enamorada?, le dice con sarcasmo. Clark tose y quita la vista, -No sé de qué hablas.

Bruce aparta su cabello y trata de enderezarse. Clark hace lo mismo, sin dejar de mirarlo, -¿No quieres descansar un poco?

-No, le responde cortante.

-¿Y si te traigo algo de comer? ¿O un jugo?

-No quiero nada.

-¿Cómo va la pierna? ¿Te duele?

-¡Clark!, le interrumpe. –Me siento bien, no tengo hambre, ni sed. Ahora, lo único que quiero es darme una ducha, ¿me prestas tu baño?

-Sí… sí, claro, le dice mientras salta de la cama y va hacia su lado. Despacio pone sus pies en el piso y vuelve a ver a Clark. Su cuerpo desnudo perfecto brillaba con la luz que entraba por el ventanal. Bruce bajó la mirada y se puso de pie con dificultad. Clark lo tomó de la cintura, -¿Te podría alzar si quieres?

-¡No!... ni lo intentes… sabes que odio que me lleves.

-Volando, pero podría llevarte en brazos hasta el…

-En brazos, volando, como sea, no me gusta, Clark.

-Bien, bien.

Ambos llegan a la puerta del baño y Bruce entra, -¿No quieres que te ayude a ducharte?

-Kent, aprendí a bañarme solo a los 4 años.

Finalmente cierra y se recuesta sobre la puerta. Suspira y luego entra a la ducha. Abre el grifo y deja caer el agua sobre su cuerpo. Toma el jabón y empieza a frotar su cuerpo, cuando llega a las piernas, acaricia los nuevos moretones hechos por las manos de Clark. Suspira, mientras su mente divaga. Empieza a calentarse y a frotar su miembro. Pone su mano en el azulejo y respira profundo, -Realmente es un hombre de acero, exclama al recordar su miembro embistiéndolo con fuerza. Pero en un instante, abre los ojos asustado. –No dije eso en voz alta, o sí.

-¡Sí lo hiciste!, grita Clark desde la habitación. "Demonios", se dice a sí mismo y sigue duchándose. Clark, por su parte, pone las sábanas en el cesto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

A primera hora, John entró a la Sala Mayor. Superman lo esperaba ansioso.

-Superman, ¿qué sucede?

-Tenemos que hablar.

Al tiempo que esa conversación, Alfred preparaba todo para llevar a Bruce y Dick a la mansión a que siguieran su recuperación allá. Bruce seguía en la silla, disfrutando la vista de la Tierra en el espacio, pensaba Alfred, pero en realidad, la mente de Wayne estaba en todo lo acontecido el día anterior. La confesión de Flash, el encuentro con Jason y la noche con Clark, tres sucesos que lo tenían confuso. Recordó lo dicho por Flash, _"¿Realmente quieren que acepte que Bruce morirá y no vamos a hacer nada al respecto?... Entonces, aceptas tu realidad con toda madurez… ¿y qué hay de Dick y Tim? ¿Piensas quedarte sin hacer nada y dejarlos solos?"_

-Amo Bruce, todo está listo, podemos irnos si gusta.

Suspira y hace girar su silla. –Alfred, algo importante sucedió ayer. Es muy delicado.

-¿Qué pasó, señor?

-Se trata de Jason…

Jason gimió cuando la doctora sacó la jeringa. Era ya una rutina diaria, debían tomar al menos tres muestras diarias, para ver los efectos de los medicamentos y ver los cambios. El joven se sentía frustrado, por cada dos pasos adelante retrocedía uno. La médico terminó y se retiró. Jason fue hacia el escritorio y buscó entre los comic alguno que no había leído ya. Lo sacó y se sentó en la camilla para ojearlo, cuando escuchó que retiraban nuevamente el seguro. Espero a ver quien venía ahora. Se levantó, dejando caer la revista en el suelo sorprendido, al ver a Alfred entrando.

El anciano lo vio fijamente. Jason no se movió de donde estaba. Alfred fue hacia él y se quedó en silencio. –Alfred… yo…

El inglés le propinó una bofetada, el golpe que más le había dolido al muchacho. Jason no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada, y empezó a llorar. -¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, Jason? A tu padre, a tus hermanos, a mí, le dijo con los ojos húmedos y la voz entrecortada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Alfred levantó su rostro, -Lo siento Alfred, en verdad lo siento.

El anciano lo acercó y lo abrazó. –Te extrañé, como no te imaginas, mi muchacho.

Jason lo abrazó con fuerza, y dejó caer con sus lágrimas todo el dolor y la culpa que había sentido esos doce meses.

Dick se puso una simple chaqueta de cuero, así como el antifaz. No tenía deseos de ponerse el uniforme de Nightwing, sintió que así sería suficiente. Lo puso en la maleta y lo observó por unos segundos. Por alguna razón, empezó a odiarlo. El no recordar lo sucedido en ese sótano lo afectaba más de lo que quería admitir. Wally entró y lo saludó. –Ey, bro, ¿te vas así vestido?

-Emm… sí, le contesta mientras cierra el maletín. –De todas formas vamos directo a la mansión, ¿no?

-Sí, claro, tienes razón. Vamos.

-Espera, tengo que esperar a Alfred y Bruce.

-Oh… Bruce me pidió que te llevara, ellos fueron a hacer algo importante.

Dick lo volvió a ver intrigado. -¿Algo importante? No me digas que Batman anda patrullando.

-No, por supuesto que no, es… algo personal.

Dick sintió molestia pero no insistió. –Vamos entonces.

Los dos jóvenes salieron y fueron directo a la bahía. Ya en la nave, rumbo a la Gótica, Dick sintió algo extraño en Wally. El velocista tenía una expresión extraña. -¿Todo bien,Wally?

-Emm… sí, claro, le respondió con nerviosismo.

Dick no le creyó nada. Lo conocía perfectamente. Eran amigos de muchos años, pero además, a él lo unía algo más que una simple amistad, al menos era así para Dick. Sus sentimientos hacia él habían nacido siendo él un adolescente, pero se acrecentaron cuatro años antes…

 **Flashback**

En su primera fiesta de fraternidad, Dick se emborrachó. Estaba feliz, era la primera vez que daba rienda suelta a sus deseos. Olvidó por unas horas su vida nocturna y se comportó como un muchacho más. Salió casi arrastrándose, hasta que vomitó. Cuando pudo recuperarse, se sentó apoyándose en un árbol, sacó su celular y llamó a la única persona con quien deseaba hablar.

-Mmm… Dick, ¿qué sucede? Son las 3 de la mañana, bro.

-Wal… Wally…

-Dick, ¿estás bien? ¿Te oyes raro?

-Wal… jajajajaja… creo que tomé… un poquito…

-Viejo, ¿dónde estás? Iré por ti…

-Yo… no sé….

-Dick, dime dónde o tendré que decirle a John que te ubique, hermano.

-Bien, bien… amm… fraternidad… si, ¡la fiesta del siglo!, gritó con alegría.

-Ok, voy en camino, no te muevas Dick.

Wally recorrió 300 km a toda velocidad, hasta llegar al campus. La recorrió por completo, hasta que ubicó el lugar de la fiesta y empezó a buscarlo. En cuestión de minutos lo encontró recostado en el árbol, completamente dormido. "Demonios, bro", se dijo mientras lo levantaba.

-Mmm… Wally…

-Dick, ¿cuánto tomaste hermano?

-Ammm… no me acuerdo… dos tragos.

-Sí, sí, claro. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

-Allá… o allá, indicó dos direcciones. Wally suspiró, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llevarlo a un hotel. Al llegar, lo puso sobre la cama. Dick no paraba de reírse. –Viejo, debo irme, mañana me toca salir temprano a una misión con la Liga.

-Espe… espera Wally… no me dejes solito…, dijo y río a carcajadas.

-Creo que ya estás muy grandecito para que te sirva de niñera, Dick. Dejé la habitación pagada, nos vemos.

-Wally, por favor, le suplica. Camina hacia él y cae, pero es detenido por Wally. –Dick, por favor, ve a acostarte.

Cuando Dick despertó, Wally estaba a su lado, viendo una revista. Era ya de día y le dolía la cabeza. –Ya era hora hermano, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mmmm… me duele la cabeza, demonios.

-Ja, me imagino, ten, tómate eso, te ayudará con la jaqueca.

Dick se tomó el líquido, sin chistar. –Listo, me tengo que ir, me esperan. Viejo, trata de no tomar tanto, ¿quieres?

-Sí, sí… Wally, gracias.

-Cuando gustes viejo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Fue en ese momento, que Dick entendió que siempre podría contar con él. Wally casualmente pensaba en esa noche. Pero a diferencia de Dick, recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido en esa habitación.

 **Flashback**

-Wally, por favor, le suplica. Camina hacia él y cae, pero es detenido por Wally. –Dick, por favor, ve a acostarte.

Pero el pelinegro no deseaba hacerlo. Wally lo levanta y el joven lo besa en la boca sorpresivamente. Wally se queda frío y trata de apartarlo. –Dick, espera, por favor.

-Wally, te amo, por favor no me rechaces, le dice suplicando. Lo vuelve a besar, solo que esta vez, Wally cierra los ojos y le corresponde. El velocista lo abraza fuertemente, mientras Dick se aferra a sus labios. El más joven acerca su cuerpo, dejando que su miembro roce el de Wally y este gime con solo el contacto. Caen en la cama y siguen besándose, mientras Wally sin pudor recorre el cuerpo de su amigo. Dick suelta sus labios y deja caer su cabeza en la almohada, mientras Wally besa su cuello y acaricia su miembro por encima de la ropa. El pelirrojo sentía que iba a explotar, cuando escuchó un ronquido. Volvió a ver a Dick. Estaba completamente dormido. Wally no pudo dar crédito. Y después del impacto inicial, se río. Tomó la colcha y lo arropó. Lo miró fijamente y beso su frente, "descansa amigo".

 **Fin del Flashback**

Dick volvió a ver a Wally, que piloteaba la nave. –Emm… Wally, ¿te sonrojaste?, le pregunta inocentemente.

-Emm… no, como crees, dice sin mucha energía.

Dick se queda extrañado, pero empieza a pensar en otra cosa. Wally suspira y trata de desviar su memoria. Dick no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, y así tenía que quedar.

Al llegar a la mansión, Bruce se encerró en su estudio. Buscó en su escritorio la documentación que Dan le había dejado un día antes. Empezó a leer con cuidado el listado de todos sus bienes e inmuebles. Pero su vista se empezó a nublar y lo dejó a un lado. "Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. No podré adelantar trabajo así". Dejó lo que hacía y sacó de su maletín varias botellas con medicamentos. Debía tomar tres pares a esa hora, para el dolor de cabeza, las náuseas y el otro par, no recordaba para que funcionaban. Después de 3 meses, ya no lo importaba, simplemente seguía la rutina sin falta. Aún no tenía idea cómo había podido seguir ese tipo de vida sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Los primeros síntomas fueron leves al principio, pero se presentaron en el peor momento.

 **Tres meses antes – San Diego, California**

-Encontré una, decía Batman por el intercomunicador mientras veía la bomba frente a él. Un grupo de rebeldes, dirigidos por Manta Negra, habían colocado varias bombas en la costa de San Diego. Una vieja leyenda del pueblo atlante hablaba de una Nueva Atlantis que se formaría de los escombros de la superficie y estaban seguros que San Diego era la indicada. Dos de las bombas habían estallado ya, así que Superman, y Green Latern estaban en las acciones de rescate, mientras Aquaman y John Jonz hacían frente a Manta en las profundidades, y Batman, Green Arrow y Flash buscaban los demás artefactos.

-Encontré una… encontré otra… tengo tres bombas localizadas, decía Flash mientras corría de un lugar a otro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Flash?, pregunta Superman al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Emmm… hay un intervalo de 30 segundos entre una y otra, la más próxima estallará en minuto y medio.

-Dame las ubicaciones Flash, le indica Superman mientras levanta una pared para que las personas puedan salir.

-Uoyyyy…. tengo otra, dice Arrow, quedan 25 segundos, ¿qué hago, chicos?

-Voy, dice Flash que corre hasta Oliver, toma la bomba y se aleja varios kilómetros a mar abierto, regresa y se da el estallido. –Uffff…., suspira mientras toma aire. –Eso estuvo cerca.

-Flash, bombas, rápido, le indica Arrow. –Ok, no corro, vuelo, dice y desaparece. En ese momento una nueva bomba estalla a unos cuantos kilómetros, justo en la dirección donde estaba Batman.

-Batman, ¿me copias?... Batman, insiste Arrow sin éxito. Nuevamente Ollie ve a Flash pasar por su lado hacia el mar y segundos después regresar. Llega hasta Oliver y se recuesta sobre una pared. –Esa sí estuvo cerca.

-Batman… ¡Batman!, insiste Oliver.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estalló otra bomba en el área de Batman y no responde.

-Yo iré…

-¡No!, tu sigue sacando las bombas, eres nuestro mejor jugador en ese momento, yo lo buscaré.

El rubio arrancó su motocicleta y fue rumbo al sur. Esa zona había sido la primera en evacuar. La bomba tuvo un radio de daño de 500 metros. Los destrozos eran incontables. Arrow seguía tratando de comunicarse con el murciélago sin éxito, mientras sus compañeros seguían en sus respectivas misiones.

-Vamos, Murciélago, contesta… Batman, ¿me copias?, no había éxito. "Demonios", -Atalaya, soy Arrow, cambio.

-Dime Olli.

-Cariño, triangula la posición de Batman.

Dinah inmediatamente actuó, en cuestión de segundos lo encontró. –Lo tengo Oliver, está a 300 metros al norte de tu posición.

-Gracias, querida, eres la mejor.

-¿Les aviso a los demás?

-No, déjalos, ellos están lo suyo.

Arrow siguió hasta el sitio indicado, el ayuntamiento, que curiosamente no estaba en el radio de la bomba. Entró al edificio vacío, deseando encontrar una señal del murciélago. -¡Batman!

No había señales de su amigo, y empezaba a preocuparse. "Demonios, ¿dónde estás Bruce?", se decía mientras corría hacia el segundo piso. Finalmente vio una luz roja que salía del borde de una puerta. Abrió con cuidado.

-¡No te muevas un centímetro!, escuchó la voz de Batman. Oliver apenas pudo asomarse a la puerta. Varios sensores de movimiento estaban ubicados alrededor, en el centro, estaba Batman, frente a un artefacto diferente a los otros.

-Batman, ¿estás bien? ¿Y tú comunicador?

-Los sensores lo inutilizaron. Las otras bombas son distractores Oliver, infórmales a los otros, deben sacar a todas las personas que puedan de la ciudad.

-Bruce, Flash o Superman podrían…

-Es una bomba de hidrógeno, demasiado pesada para que Flash la lleve en los hombros, y con armadura de kriptonita. Si Superman se acerca, será su fin.

-Llamaré a Hal…

-No hay tiempo, faltan menos de 3 minutos, evacua a las personas, ¡ahora!

-¿Y tú? ¡Batman, sal de ahí!

-No me iré si existe la posibilidad que pueda desactivarla, decía mientras seguía su trabajo. Podría haberlo hecho más rápido, pero hace días tenía un dolor de cabeza que no se le quitaba con nada, además que empezaba a ver doble. Sin embargo, prefería callar, no quería alarma a nadie por esa tontería, según él.

-Sal del edificio, Oliver, y llama a los otros.

. –Chicos, aquí Wally… ufff, lo logramos, todas las bombas fueron eliminadas, San Diego está fuera de peligro.

Oliver se alejó unos cuantos metros de la puerta y se comunicó. –Atención, chicos, evacuen la ciudad por completo, repito, evacúen. Batman está desactivando una bomba de hidrógeno, si estalla, será el fin de San Diego.

-Dame la ubicación, iré de inmediato.

-No Clark, tiene kriptonita, y Batman dice que no podría cargarla Flash, saquen a la gente, quedan 2 minutos. ¡Rápido!

Flash empezó a moverse, buscando alguna persona. –Dinah, dame la ubicación de Batman, pide Superman.

-Clark, Oliver dijo…

-¡Ambos morirán si no saco esa bomba de ahí! ¡Dame la ubicación!

-Superman, reacciona, la kriptonia te mataría y ni siquiera llegarías a la bomba, debemos seguir las indicaciones de Batman y Oliver, le indica Hal.

El hombre de acero vuelve su vista a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, y con gran dolor va hacia ellos.

-Vete Arrow, le ordena Batman.

-No pienso dejarte, de todas formas, moriré igual.

-¿Deseas dejar sola a Dinah?

-¿Y tú a tus hijos? Así es nuestro trabajo Bruce, tu no me dejarías, así que no lo haré yo.

Batman suspiró y siguió. Faltaban menos de un minuto ya. Quitó la última placa y encontró los cables que conectaban el indicador de tiempo con el activador. Cinco cables de diferentes colores, debía cortar 3 de ellos. Si se equivocaba, terminaba todo. "Rojo, azul, negro, amarillo, verde", ese era el orden. Cortó el azul, espero un segundo, luego el amarillo. Nada había pasado. Quedaba todo entre el rojo, el negro y el verde. Bruce sintió gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. La vista se le distorsionó nuevamente, se frotó los ojos y volvió a ver la pantalla, 25 segundos. "Rojo, negro o verde", se decía mientras que señalaba cada cable con su tijera, finalmente, decidió y cortó.

En la Atalaya, Dinah estaba aterrada. No dejaba de ver la imagen satelital de San Diego, y esperaba alguna noticia de Oliver. –Dinah, ¿me copias?

-¡Ollie!

-Oye, amor, ponte algo lindo, nos tomaremos el día, iremos a almorzar a fuera. Tal vez podríamos ver una película, ahora que recuerdo, nunca te he invitado al cine.

Dinah se limpió una lágrima y sonrió, -Eso es porque tu idea de una cita es patear traseros criminales en Central City.

-Ah, y no olvides las peleas callejeras en Goldstone, le dice con una sonrisa mientras ve a Batman acercarse a él. –Te amo, preciosa.

-Lo sé, te espero aquí.

Batman lo observó levantando una ceja. -Un día, Bruce Wayne, me vas a producir un infarto.

-Casi volamos en mil pedazos, ¿y te preocupas por un problema cardiaco? Por otro lado, ¿usas el comunicador de la Liga para coquetear con tu mujer?

-Oye, hay que mantener el fuego encendido. Te aseguro que pasaré una noche más ardiente que tú, amigo.

Ambos salen del edificio y esperan que los técnicos se encarguen del artefacto. El comunicador de Oliver se activa, -Aquí Arrow.

-¿Cómo está Batman?, le pregunta Superman.

-Descuida, Big Boy, tu marido está en perfectas condiciones, le responde con una media sonrisa, mientras Batman le da un golpe en el hombro.

-Muy gracioso, Green Arrow. Dile que llegando a la Atalaya quiero hablar seriamente con él.

-Como digas jefe, cambio y fuera… Adivina, Murciélago: no seré el único que tendrá una cita ardiente hoy.

-Queen, cierra la boca.

Arrow estaba recostado en la pared del ascensor, completamente fastidiado. Después del incidente en San Diego, lo menos que esperaba era estar entre esos dos.

-¡Fue completamente imprudente lo que hiciste, Batman! Pero como siempre, tomas decisiones, sin comunicarte con los demás, Green Lantern pudo ir y sacar la bomba con su anillo.

-Te repito que no había tiempo para eso, mi comunicador estaba dañado y tenía que actuar.

-Pudiste decirle a Oliver que pidiera ayuda…

-¡Dos minutos, Kent, dos minutos!

El ascensor se abrió y Arrow pasó frente a ellos, pero sintió que el brazo de Batman lo jalaba hacia ellos, para su frustración. –Arrow, dile a este estúpido que no tenía más opción.

-Bueno… ammm… Clark es cierto…

-¡Tú no te metas, Queen!

Oliver alzó los ojos. –Oigan, parecen un viejo matrimonio, chicos, ya cálmense.

Antes que alguno le respondiera, Olli vio hacia el frente, y sonrió, -Uoyyyy….

Los dos alfas volvieron a ver. Dinah estaba ahí, con un vestido rojo, al cuerpo y corto, zapatos negros de tacón, bellamente maquillada y con el pelo recogido. Ella camino hacia Oliver, que tenía una sonrisa de par en par. Clark y Bruce se quedaron en completo silencio. Ella levantó su muñeca y le enseñó el reloj. –Mira la hora, Queen. Tenemos reservación en media hora. Y apenas nos dará tiempo para ir a la tanda de 4, así que deja de ser el consejero matrimonial de estos dos, y vámonos.

Oliver se rio. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó por completo a su cuerpo. -¿Realmente crees que saldremos de casa después de verte así, cariño?

Dinah sonrió, pasó su mano por el cuello de su marido y activo su comunicador.

-Atalaya, envíanos a casa de inmediato.

Acercó sus labios a los suyos, y lo besó mientras se desvanecían.

Superman y Batman sonrieron con la escena y se volvieron a ver. Bruce se aclaró la garganta, mientras Clark bajó la mirada. –Bien, debo ir a Metrópolis…

-Y yo a Gótica, tengo que ir a la oficina.

Ambos no sabían que más decir, así que dieron media vuelta y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Horas después del "intercambio de opinión" con Superman, Bruce Wayne llegó a su oficina en Gótica. Saludo a sus asistentes y se reunió con la junta. Durante 4 horas escuchó la misma perorata de siempre. Finalmente, terminó con una hermosa sonrisa, haciéndose pasar por un simplón ricachón que no entendía una palabra y dejaba todo en manos de Lucius, con quien se había reunido un día antes, indicándole lo que deseaba que hiciera. Éste, como siempre, siguió las indicaciones de Wayne sin pedir una sola explicación, confiando completamente en su criterio. Salió de la reunión, cansado tanto física como mentalmente, el dolor de cabeza no menguaba, sin importar cuanta pastilla tomara. Iba hacia su oficina, cuando uno de los directivos le presentó un nuevo proyecto mientras iba por el pasillo. Quiso excusarse, pero el hombre insistía en ser recibido. Al mismo tiempo, el ruido de quienes estaban saliendo de la reunión lo sofocaba. El dolor aumentaba y su visión se volvía a distorsionar. Empezó a sudar y sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Señor Wayne, ¿se siente bien?, le pregunta el hombre extrañado, pero Bruce no pudo entender lo que decía, hasta que todo se puso negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba recostado en el sofá de su oficina. Escuchó la voz de Lucius, que hablaba por teléfono. Se enderezó, pero se sintió mareado y decidió no levantarse. Cuando Fox terminó de hablar, lo volvió a ver y fue hacia él. -¿Cómo se siente, Sr. Wayne?

-Creo… que mejor, le responde.

-Llamé al 911, en cualquier momento vienen los paramédicos.

-No, no es necesario, responde y trata de ponerse de pie. –Me siento perfectamente, yo…

Pierde el equilibrio y Fox lo sostiene antes de caer al piso. –Sr. Wayne, es obvio que usted necesita descansar.

-Llama a Alfred, para que me lleve a la mansión.

-Ya lo hice, pero usted, no se mueve de aquí, ¿entendido? No a menos que firme mi cheque de este mes.

-Ja, como digas Lucius.

Al llegar a la mansión, Alfred lo ayudó a entra a su habitación. Casi no había hablado en el camino. Los paramédicos dijeron que tenía muy baja la presión, pero él se negó a ir al hospital. Se recostó e inmediatamente se durmió, sin quitarse si quiera los zapatos. Alfred se los quitó y aflojó su corbata. Puso la colcha sobre él y salió apagando la luz, no sin antes llevarse los dos celulares y los comunicadores. Cerró la puerta y se comunicó con el único de la Liga que le había dado su número de teléfono.

-Kent.

-Sr. Kent, soy Alfred. Me atrevo a llamarlo para solicitarle que por las próximas 24 horas no soliciten el apoyo de Batman.

-¿Sucedió algo con él?

-El amo Bruce se desmayó en la oficina. Los médicos dijeron que tenía baja la presión. Entiendo que tuvo una emergencia en San Diego desde primeras horas de la mañana, había patrullado la noche anterior y luego trabajó toda la tarde en Industrias Wayne.

-Supongo que es agotamiento.

-Es lo mismo que pienso, señor.

-Descuida Alfred, me comunicaré con el resto. Cuídalo.

-Así lo haré, señor.

Temprano en la mañana, las cortinas de su habitación se abrieron. Bruce abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Leslie frente a él. –Quiero que me des una buena explicación, Bruce Wayne. Te desmayas, ¿y no me avisas?, le pregunta indignada.

-Mmmm… hola Leslie.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, le pregunta mientras saca el medidor de presión de su maletín.

-Como un roble…

-Ajá, bien, veamos cómo estás realmente.

Después de revisarlo se sentó junto a él preocupada. -¿Y bien?

-Bueno, tu presión sigue muy baja Bruce. Quiero hacerte otros exámenes, para saber exactamente qué está pasando contigo, porque estoy segura que no es simplemente agotamiento.

-Bien, pasaré mañana…

-Oh no, Bruce, no has entendido bien, así que te aclaro, te ducharás, te vestirás e irás conmigo al laboratorio. Lo siento, ni Bruce Wayne ni Batman trabajarán por las próximas 24 horas.

Discutir con Leslie era una pérdida de tiempo. Leslie aprovechó e hizo todo tipo de exámenes, incluyendo un TAC. Aún Bruce no le había contado de los dolores de cabeza, ni los problemas de visión, esperando que todo fuera causado por stress. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde, cuando Leslie entró al consultorio con los resultados. Su rostro jovial y alegre, estaba serio y triste.

La mujer no habló por unos segundos. Se frotó los ojos y lo volvió a ver. Sacó del sobre que llevaba unas placas. –Bruce, aunque no me lo has dicho, imagino que has estado sufriendo dolores de cabeza fuertes, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Bruce se quedó en silencio y vio las placas en sus manos. -¿Encontraste algo malo, no Leslie?

Bruce dejó el consultorio de Leslie y empezó a manejar. Le prometió que hablaría con Alfred inmediatamente, pero ahora necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Manejó por un par de horas hasta llegar a su destino. No tenía idea de porqué había decidió ir precisamente ahí, pero tenía que verlo, sentir cerca a ese tonto boy scout. Aunque no lo soportaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Llegó a Metrópolis y mientras conducía al Daily Planet, lo llamó, pero tenía el celular apagado. Justo unas cuantas cuadras antes, vio movimiento. La policía estaba acordonando el lugar y las personas se alejaban del lugar, sin embargo, él hizo lo contrario. A lo lejos, vio a Superman luchando con Solomon Groundy. El hombre muerto le dio un puñetazo, lanzándole contra un edificio. Cerca de ahí, había una persona, los escombros iban a caer sobre ella, pero Superman pensó rápidamente la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la zona acordonada, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba Bruce. Dejó a la mujer en el suelo suavemente, a quien Bruce ya había reconocido. Lois no soltó su cuello, -Emmm… gracias, Superman.

"Suéltalo, no lo toques", pensé Bruce. Superman le sonrió, -Ten más cuidado, Lois, se alejó y volvió a su pelea. "¿Le sonrió, porqué le sonrió?". No espero a ver el resultado de la lucha. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Esa noche, Clark estaba en su apartamento, hablando por teléfono con Lois, quien no dejaba de contar su nueva experiencia cercana a la muerte y como el hombre de acero la había salvado. Escuchó la puerta, así que se despidió y fue a abrir. -¿Bruce?

-Hola, amigo, le contestó el millonario con una torpe sonrisa en su rostro. Entró balanceándose y se sentó en su sofá. –Bruce, ¿estás ebrio?

-Sí, ¡hasta el culo de borracho!, se dejó decir con una gran sonrisa. En vez de causarle gracia, le molestó. –Alfred me dijo ayer que te habías desmayado y estabas enfermo, ¿y tú vienes a Metrópolis y te emborrachas?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho? Soy Bruce Wayne, soberano idiota, puedo tomarme los tragos que quiera, le dice mientras que va a la cocina.

-¿Dónde vas Bruce? ¡Bruce!

Abre el congelador, y arruga la cara. -¿Jugo de naranja y leche? ¡El hombre de acero tiene jugo de naranja y leche en el congelador, y ni siquiera una cerveza! Realmente, eres un niño grande, Kent.

Clark lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la sala. –Quédate aquí, me vestiré en dos segundos y te llevaré a la mansión.

En cuestión de un minuto se puso la capa y volvió con Bruce, pero ya no estaba en la sala. Lo buscó y se asustó cuando lo vio de pie en el borde de la ventana. -¡Bruce, pero que demonios!

Sin decir más, saltó al vacío. Clark no lo pensó, voló y lo alcanzó. Fue a la azotea de su edificio y lo soltó con dureza. -¡Qué demonios pasa contigo, Bruce! ¿Estás loco?

-Jajajaja… ¿qué pasa? Acaso tú no eres Superman, el Hombre de Acero.

-¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿Arriesgar tu vida así?

-¡Acaso Lois no lo hace todo el tiempo porque TÚ estás ahí!, le reclama.

-¡Pero qué dices, porque hablas de Lois ahora!

Suspira. Bruce se sentía derrotado y triste, -Realmente, eres un bobo Clark Kent.

Buscó donde sentarse y se dejó caer. Su mirada reflejaba un gran dolor, que el hombre de acero no podía descifrar. Sintió una gran tristeza al verlo así, -Oye, ¿te sucedió algo, tienes algún problema?, le dice ya con un tono más suave.

-No Clark… yo, solo quise tomar un par de tragos, es todo, le responde.

No sabía si creerle, pero sabía que igual, no iba a contarle. –Ven, te llevaré a Gótica.

 **Fin del Flashback**

No hace mucho Bruce pensaba que podría hacer frente a cualquier cosa, solo con su fuerza de voluntad y preparación, ahora, tenía ante sí una realidad que lo desquebrajaba. No temía tanto por sí mismo, como por los muchachos. Dick no podía con toda la responsabilidad de ser Batman si él faltaba, era injusto pedirle algo así, aunque lo había entrenado para eso, Tim era aún muy joven, sin mencionar que le preocupaba lo mucho que le estaba afectando toda la situación de Batman, "tal vez me equivoqué al darle el manto de Robin tan pronto, él no es como Dick y Jason, y no debí pretender exigirle que lo fuera", y claro está, el regreso de Jason y su estado médico era, en ese momento, su mayor preocupación. Luego, estaba Clark.

Ese sujeto molesto, ridículamente inocente, le había robado el corazón hacía mucho tiempo. Se había rehusado a dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos años antes, por las mismas razones que había renegado de sus otras relaciones, con un plus adicional: sabía muy a su pesar, que si podría llegar a enamorarse de él, y ese era un lujo que Batman no podía darse. El día que supo del tumor, estuvo a segundos de dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Ya sobrio, se arrepintió de haberlo intentado, y se prometió a sí mismo no hacerlo más. Entonces, ¿por qué al final cedió a sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué le contó del tumor, y luego, se dejó llevar por el deseo?

"Qué cansado me siento", se dijo. Fue a su habitación y se encerró en su habitación y se recostó. Mentalmente, se sentía exhausto, físicamente igual. Las últimas 48 horas habían sido un vaivén de emociones, y ahora, trataba de reacomodar sus ideas, y sobre todo sus sentimientos descontrolados. No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando sintió que lo observaban. Abrió los ojos y vio una sombra en la ventana. Se enderezo y lo vio. Clark entró y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

–No lo hagas, Clark.

-¿Qué cosa?, le pregunta intrigado.

-No te obsesiones conmigo. Yo… no puedo verte más que como un colega. Lo que pasó ayer fue… sexo, solo eso. Me serviste para desahogar mis deseos, así de simple.

Clark lo miró fijamente sin decir nada. -…Vete de una vez, Kent, necesito descansar.

Trato de acostarse pero él tomó su brazo. –Kent te dije que…

Clark lo tomó con fuerza y lo besó con pasión. Bruce trató de separarse, pero Superman lo tenía acorralado y no lo dejaba ir. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba su cuerpo, mientras el otro aprisionaba su cuello, hasta que sintió como Bruce respondió a sus besos. Su aliento a menta lo emborrachó de deseo. Clark bajó su brazo y se afianzó en su cintura, mientras el ojiazul lo abrazaba por igual. Finalmente, Bruce tuvo fuerzas para separar sus labios de los suyos, -Basta, Clark, por favor, le susurró.

-Si crees que me puedes seguir engañando con la actitud fría y déspota que finges conmigo, estás equivocado, Bruce Wayne. Ni ahora ni nunca. Pase lo que pase, no te dejaré ir.

Sus labios estaban a unos cuantos centímetros. Lo miraba fijamente, hasta que ya no pudo más. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable entre sus brazos, pero no lo podía evitar. Bajó la mirada, y sintió sus lágrimas caer. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Bruce se limpió el rostro.

–Bien, pero si piensas que seré un amor contigo frente a los demás, no estás ni tibio.

Clark sonrió y lo abrazó, -No esperaría menos.

 **BONUS**

Después de su primera noche juntos, finalmente, Bruce sale de la habitación de Clark. Se sorprendió al ver a Dinah en la puerta de la habitación contigua. Él siguió como si nada, hasta llegar a su lado.

-Buenos días, Dinah.

La rubia no hizo ni una sola expresión, pero no le quito la vista de encima. -Hola, Bruce.

En ese momento, Oliver sale de la habitación y sonríe al ver a su colega. -Batman, amigo, mírate, te vez rozagante. Dormiste de maravilla, ¿no?

El detective no dijo nada, simplemente siguió su camino. Ambos se quedaron viendo a su amigo, hasta que desapareció al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Qué me habías dicho cuando cambiamos de habitación?, pregunta Oliver, -Así, 'mudémonos al lado de Clark, estoy segura que nunca habrá ruido que nos despierte en la noche'.

-Cállate Ollie.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **REUNIÓN DE HERMANOS**

-Si crees que me puedes seguir engañando con la actitud fría y déspota que finges conmigo, estás equivocado, Bruce Wayne. Ni ahora ni nunca. Pase lo que pase, no te dejaré ir.

Sus labios estaban a unos cuantos centímetros. Lo miraba fijamente, hasta que ya no pudo más. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable entre sus brazos, pero no lo podía evitar. Bajó la mirada, y sintió sus lágrimas caer. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Bruce se limpió el rostro.

–Bien, pero si piensas que seré un amor contigo frente a los demás, no estás ni tibio.

Clark sonrió y lo abrazó, -No esperaría menos.

 **DOS SEMANAS DESPUÈS**

Era ya las 5 de la mañana. Clark escuchó a Bruce, que vomitaba por segunda vez esa noche. Leslie le había explicado y con detalle las dolencias que iría experimentando Bruce conforme pasara el tiempo: además de los dolores de cabeza, cada vez más fuertes, pérdida de peso por la renuencia a comer, presión arterial baja, problemas de visión, vómitos, convulsiones, problemas para mantener el equilibrio, vértigo, debilidad muscular, dificultad para hablar, cambios en la personalidad, y en las etapas finales, confusión o pérdida de memoria, inconsciencia, coma, hasta que su cuerpo no aguantara más. Las últimas semanas, Clark procuró pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Bruce, aprovechando que no estaba patrullando. Pero ya se había recuperado de sus lesiones, y había decidido empezar a patrullar al día siguiente, a pesar de la renuencia de Clark, Alfred y Leslie. Cuando escuchó que había terminado, se levantó y fue al baño. Bruce se lavaba la boca con esmero. Clark se paró detrás de él. A pesar del esfuerzo por entrenar los últimos días para estar en forma, su cuerpo mostraba ya los estragos del tumor. Sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad era imparable.

-¿Por qué lo haces Bruce? No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. Tómate unos días más, hasta que te sientas mejor.

-No hago esto por demostrar alguna cosa Clark.

-Pero entonces…

Volvió a verlo serio, -Nadie me exigió ser Batman, lo soy porque así lo decidí. Mientras tenga aire en mis pulmones, seguiré siéndolo.

Clark suspiró, y fue hacia la cama. Pero antes, Bruce lo detuvo. –Una cosa más, no vuelvas a decirme que me tome unos días. Si quieres seguir conmigo, acepta mis decisiones.

-Como digas Bruce.

-Alfred ya debe estar por despertar, será mejor que te vayas, le dice mientras camina hacia la cama. Clark empezó a vestirse. Se acercó a Bruce, que estaba dándole la espalda en la cama. –Cuídate, le dice mientras lo besa en la mejilla.

Clark siguió su rutina habitual. Fue al Daily Planet a primera hora, trabajó en sus notas y ya en la tarde fue a la Atalaya. El día había estado muy tranquilo. Por Alfred supo que Bruce había ido a la oficina. Y ya los medios, que habían publicado sobre el desmayo de Bruce semanas antes, también informaban del regreso de él a la vida pública. Los voceros de Industrias Wayne habían justificado el incidente por agotamiento, sin embargo, los más ácidos reporteros simplemente decían que había llegado borracho. Eso, finalmente, era lo menos que le importaba a Bruce. Al llegar a la Atalaya, Jo'nn Jonz se comunicó con Clark. Hacía semanas que John, por solicitud de Superman, estaba investigado alguna forma para atender el caso de Bruce. Hasta ahora, no había tenido éxito. Pero el llamado de Jo'nn lo hizo sentir algo de esperanza. En la Sala Mayor, lo esperaba tanto Jo'nn como Shayera.

-Hola, Shayera, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo le pide que estuviera aquí, Superman. Debes escucharla.

-Clark, creo que sé cómo podemos ayudar a Bruce, pero necesitamos que cedes en un par de cosas.

-¿Ceder? Lo que sea necesario, Shayera.

En Brooklyn, cuatro chicos jugaban baloncesto. A uno de ellos se le fue la bola y corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver a un grupo junto a ella.

-¿Qué hacen, niñacos? No sabían que este territorio es nuestro, le dice el líder. Los otros tres caminan hacia atrás, pero el cuarto les hizo frente, -Hasta donde yo sé, este lugar es público.

-Peter, no…, le susurra uno de sus amigos. Los tipos se acercan a él. –No sé si decirte valiente o estúpido, mocoso. En esta zona, los Escorpiones mandan.

-Pues los Escorpiones tendrán que darse una vuelta, porque esta zona la protejo yo, les dice un hombre detrás. Alto, fuerte, vestido con una chaqueta vieja, y con ojos color esmeralda que brillaban con intensidad y resaltan por la oscuridad de su piel. –Vaya, pero si es el viejo John. Dime amigo, ¿te cansaste de jugar al héroe y ahora andas patrullando las calles?, le dice uno de ellos mientras camina hacia él agresivamente.

-Mientras hayan abusivos como ustedes, tendré que darme mis vueltas por aquí.

Los cuatro chicos salieron huyendo. El grupo, de unos 6 tipos, todos armados se acercaron a él y lo rodearon. –Bien, ¿quién será el primero?

Quien estaba a su espalda, sacó un cuchillo y fue hacia él, pero John reaccionó rápido y lo golpeó, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el cuchillo. Los otros sacaron navajas y también lo atacaron. John los fue esquivando y golpeando. No se fijó que uno de ellos sacó un arma y le apuntó a su espalda. Pero una mano tomó la suya y se la dobló. Le quitó el arma, y la hizo pedazos sin mucho esfuerzo. John volvió a ver y sonrió al ver quien era.

Shayera tomó al tipo del brazo, le dio una vuelta por los aires y lo lanzó al suelo. Volvió a ver a los demás fijamente. –Largo.

El grupo salió huyendo de ahí, dejándolos solos. –No has cambiando nada, Shayera. Sigues metiéndote en mis peleas.

-Agradece que siempre estoy ahí para cuidarte las espaldas, Stewart.

Los dos se quedaron viendo sin decir mayor cosa. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Demasiado, le responde la mujer. –John vine por algo importante. Necesito que me acompañes a la Atalaya.

La expresión del hombre cambió inmediatamente. –Olvídalo, le responde y la deja sola.

Shayera lo siguió e insistió. –John, es importante que vengas conmigo.

-Creo que dejé claro que no volvería a poner un pie ahí cuando me salí de la Liga, le responde mientras se dirige a su edificio.

-Te necesitamos.

-No veo como, cedí mi puesto a Hal Jordan, y tienen toda una colección de super héores para todos los gustos. No veo en qué los podría ayudar.

-Es en serio… John, detente, le dice mientras lo sujeta del brazo.

-Shayera, no regresaré, no importa la razón. Renuncié a la Liga y fue definitivo.

-John, se trata de Bruce.

Su expresión cambió de inmediato. Se quedó unos segundos reaccionar, pero entró en sí, la tomó del brazo y subió con ella a su apartamento. -¿Qué le sucede a Batman?, le pregunta después de cerrar la puerta.

\- Tiene un tumor cerebral inoperable. Está muriendo, John.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. –No es posible. ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

-Tienen pocas esperanzas. Ya fue visto por los mejores especialistas. Le queda máximo 5 meses.

Caminó hacia su ventana, tratando de procesar la noticia. –Pero, no veo como podría ayudar. Haría cualquier cosa por salvarlo…

-Pero si puedes, por eso estoy aquí.

John la volvió a ver. -¿Y Superman?

-Él mismo me pidió que te buscara.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y activó su anillo. En medio de una luz verde, cambio su vestimenta por su uniforme de Linterna Verde.

-Vamos entonces.

Shayera sonrió, -Ese es mi chico.

La presencia de John Stewart en el Atalaya no pasó desapercibida, propios y extraños observaban disimuladamente a la pareja mientras se dirigían a la Sala Mayor.

-Me siento como un bicho raro, le susurra a la mujer.

Ella sonrió, -Entiéndelos, después de tu salida tan abrupta, nadie esperaba verte aquí.

Pasó cerca del gym, cuando sintió que algo venía hacia su cara y lo detuvo con su anillo. Era un paño, lo cual le extraño.

-Buenos reflejos, para ser tan viejo, dice Oliver, recostado en el borde de una puerta. John sonrió y le lanzó la toalla en la cara. –Mira quien lo dice. No puedo creer que sigas aquí, rodeado de tanta criatura, anciano, le responde mientras le da la mano. –Siempre pensé que serías el primero en dejar todo esto, Oliver.

-Y yo que no volverías a la Atalaya. Supongo que algo importante pasó para que hayas echado para atrás tu decisión.

John volvió a ver a Shayera. Ella disimuladamente le dijo que no, -Que te puedo decir, Arrow, tu estimado líder necesita de mis particulares cualidades.

-Ja, me da gusto que el Big Boy allá cambiado de parecer, espero verte pronto, amigo.

-Igual, Oliver. Cuídate.

Shayera y John siguieron su camino. Dinah, que había visto toda la escena apartada de los tres se acercó a su esposo. –Superman nunca cede a nada, a menos que esté pasando algo grave.

-Lo sé, canarito, y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Shayera y John siguieron su camino. -¿Por qué no le han dicho? Es Oliver… de lo más cercanos amigos de Bruce, no entiendo.

-Bruce no quiere que Dick y Tim sepan lo que sucede todavía, así que no se ha hecho público. Los únicos que sabemos, somos los fundadores.

-Ja, ¿y me cuentan a mí, que siquiera soy parte de la Liga?

Shayera se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. –Tú decidiste irte, pero nunca dejaste de ser uno de nosotros, John.

-Sí… díselo a Clark.

Todos los fundadores, a excepción de Bruce, esperaban pacientemente a Shayera y John. Batman no sabía nada de esta reunión, así lo había decidido Clark, en ese momento, no quería estresarlo y mucho menos darle falsas esperanzas, tenía suficiente con lo que ya llevaba sobre su cabeza. Había un incómodo silencio. La última vez que el Linterna Verde John Stewart y Superman estuvieron juntos en un mismo sitio, no fue para nada agradable, pero si Shayera y Johnz tenían razón, Stewart podría darle una esperanza a Batman.

Finalmente ambos entran a la Sala. Clark, que había estado en su asiento todo el rato, al verlo inmediatamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. John se puso a la defensiva, a pesar de apreciarlo, su relación se había vuelto más que compleja y problemática. Los otros se quedaron observando, habían aprendido hace mucho que no era conveniente involucrarse cuando esos dos discutían. Clark llegó a él con una expresión extraña, -Gracias por venir.

Los dos estaban frente a frente. John pudo percibir la angustia en la voz de Clark, así que bajó sus defensas,

–Shayera me contó lo de Bruce, créeme que no estaría aquí si la situación no fuera tan grave. Y bien, ¿qué debo hacer?

Mientras tanto, la situación era más que extraña en la mansión Wayne. Dick se había recuperado por completo de sus lesiones hacía varios días allá, pero por alguna razón extraña, no quería patrullar. El solo ver el traje de Nightwing le hacía sentir asco. Sin embargo, el no ayudar ahora tampoco lo hacía feliz. No había regresado a Blûdhaven, otra cosa extraña. Seguía en la mansión, cuando lo normal era que prácticamente saliera huyendo. Él adoraba su libertad, por eso, esa actitud extrañaba a su padre. Sin embargo, Bruce no quiso presionarlo, le dio todo el tiempo que necesitara, en todo caso, él nunca obligó a ninguno a patrullar con él, esa era una decisión que los tres tomaron en su momento, y se sentía tranquilo de saber que estaba en la mansión. Alfred, sin embargo, estaba preocupado. Había un cambio en el comportamiento de Dick, quien utilizaba las bromas y su sarcasmo para desviar la atención de su condición. Tim por su parte, se había acercado nuevamente a Bruce. Habían compartido mucho tiempo juntos esos días, y el más joven pensó que por fin había decidido atrás a Batman. Sin embargo, le extrañaba las salidas rutinarias de él y de Alfred. Ambos, en especial Alfred, visitaban frecuentemente a Jason. El mayordomo le había traído ropa, revistas y uno de esos juegos raros del joven Tim para que se distrajera. Bruce seguía al tanto de su progreso, no habían ocurrido nuevas crisis, parecía que el buen estado de humor de Jason contribuía a que se recuperara más rápido. Bruce, sin embargo, no volvió a entrar a la sala con el muchacho. Lo miraba desde el vidrio, en silencio, a diferencia de Alfred, que se tomaba el tiempo y conversaba con él. Esa tarde, Alfred salió y se encontró con Bruce, quien no quitaba su vista de Jason. El muchacho había escogido uno de sus nuevos comics y se tiró en la camilla para leerlo.

-El joven Jason preguntó por usted.

-Lo escuché Alfred, le responde suavemente.

-¿Por qué no entró con él?

Se quedó en silencio y salió de la sala, dejando a su amigo con dudas.

Por su parte, Dick estaba en la zona verde cerca de la mansión. Era su parte favorita de la propiedad, desde ahí tenia vista directa hacia la costa. Era ya tarde, y el cielo parecía arder entre colores amarillos y naranjas. Escuchó un zumbido y sonrió al ver a Wally.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, bro, le dice el pelirrojo, al sentarse a su lado.

Su amigo no le respondió. Wally lo miró, aunque su actitud era extraña, no le sorprendía. –Supe que Batman sale a patrullar esta noche, ¿Nightwing irá con él?

Dick se frotó los ojos, -No… aún no estoy listo.

-¿En serio? Te veo muy recuperado, pero… si crees que necesitas más tiempo, nadie puede obligarte… oye, vine a despedirme, me iré por un tiempo.

Dick lo volvió a ver angustiado. -¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

-Es… una misión de la Liga. Estaré fuera de la Tierra, y no sé cuándo regresaré.

-¿Vas tu sólo? ¿A dónde?

-No voy sólo. Y si te digo con quién voy, no me lo vas a creer, viejo, le dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Y de qué trata la misión?

Wally se puso serio, -No te puedo decir Dick, pero es algo importante, de eso depende… bueno, que un buen amigo mejore.

Dick se frotó los ojos nuevamente, lo que no pasó inadvertido a su amigo, -¿No has podido dormir todavía?

-No… tengo, esa misma pesadilla… una gran furia, estoy golpeando a alguien hasta matarlo, y cuando compruebo que dejó de respirar, veo que se trata de Bruce.

Wally bajó la mirada, sin saber que decirle. Dick observó su actitud, y entendió perfectamente. –Esa pesadilla… es un recuerdo, ¿verdad? Yo… le hice eso a Bruce en ese sótano.

-Sí… Dick estabas drogado, y atacaste a la primera persona que tenías enfrente, no fue tu culpa.

El más joven se puso de pie molesto, -¡Casi lo mato!

-Pero no fuiste tú, fue el Joker.

-Joker, Joker… siempre ese maldito infeliz.

-Así es, por eso no quiero que te responsabilices, ni tu ni Jason tuvieron la culpa.

-No me compares con él, le responde Dick molesto.

-Dick…

-Yo estaba drogado, pero Jason es un asesino, ¡intentó matarnos!

-Oye, oye… Dick, tu no pensabas antes así.

-Claro que sí, siempre lo he pensado…

Esa confesión asombró a Wally por completo. Dick caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba agitado, molesto, como pocas veces su mejor amigo lo había visto.

-Siempre pensé que… habías superado lo de Jason.

-Quería que todos pensaran eso.

-¿Porqué?

-Por que vi lo que todo esto hizo en Bruce, Alfred y Tim, yo… tenía que ayudarlos a superarlo Wally.

-Sabes, bro, estas mal. No era necesario que fingieras y te hicieras el duro, al menos no conmigo viejo.

-Lo lamento… tienes razón.

Al ver que se había calmado, quiso ahondar el terreno, -Oye Dick, si tuvieras a Jason frente a ti…

-Lo mataría.

La respuesta fría y directa de Dick hizo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara. -¿Cómo? No hablas en serio, Dick.

-Claro que lo hago, o prefieres que deje que le haga daño a Bruce… Jason dejó de formar parte de esta familia, el día que lo encuentre, si sigue vivo, voy a acabar con él.

-¿Aunque esté arrepentido? ¿Aun siendo otro?

-No importa, nada cambia lo que intentó hacer. Si vuelve a parecer, me encargaré de él yo mismo.

-No, no lo harás, le responde Wally cara a cara, -No permitiré que destruyas tu vida de esa forma.

-¿Prefieres que Jason destruya la nuestra? Wally no tengo opción, debo proteger a mi familia.

-Piensas cruzar una línea, y si lo haces, no habrá retorno Dick.

-¿¡Por qué lo defiendes?!, le grita.

Wally lo toma su rostro con fuerza, -¡No lo defiendo a él, sino a ti! ¡Lo amas, aunque ahora estés molesto, sigue siendo tu hermano!

Dick quita sus manos con dureza, -Eso debió pensarlo él hace un año.

Wally suspira, -Prométeme una cosa, Dick, si llegas a encontrar a Jason, no harás nada hasta que yo regrese.

-Wally, no pienso prometerte…

-Tienes que hacerlo… Dick, iré al espacio hermano, no sé cuándo voy a regresar. No podré irme tranquilo dejándote en ese estado…

-Entonces, quédate - le suplica. –No entiendo, ¿por qué te tienes que ir? No puede ir alguien más… quiero decir… vamos, viejo. A ti te aterra tener los pies fuera de la Tierra.

Wally ríe, -Oh sí, pero… debo hacerlo, no te imaginas lo importante que es.

Dick trató de sonreírle a su amigo, reconfortarlo para que no se fuera preocupado, "Idiota, no debí abrir mi boca". Se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos, hasta que sintió un manotazo en la cabeza. -¡Eyyy!

Wally le sonrió, -Te conozco, Richard. Deja de pensar cosas tontas quieres… volveré pronto.

El pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa, y lo abrazo, -Te voy a extrañar, viejo.

Wally le respondió el abrazo. Recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos, "Cuídate mucho, Dicky".

Todo estaba casi listo en la Atalaya. Un viejo busque interestelar sería la fachada perfecta. La misión era simple: Alcor Park, científico thanagariano, había hecho estudios médicos a seres humanos durante la invasión thanagariana de hace 8 años. Se fue de la Tierra con su gente, no sin antes recopilar información detallada sobre la anatomía humana. En los siguientes años, se escucharon rumores de sus avances para tratar males terribles en diversos seres, similares al cáncer humano. Se supo que unos meses antes Alcor desapareció, y después de investigar, Johnz descubrió que estaba bajo el control de fuerzas de Apocalipsis, en la zona Velax. Los únicos que habían ido a esa zona y la conocían perfectamente eran Shayera y John Stewart. El plan, ir a Velax y rescata a Alcor. Al ser una zona controlada por Darkseid, quien fuera tenía que pasar inadvertido, por lo que Superman y Wonder Woman estaban descartados, al igual que Shayera, que aún era odiada por los thanagarianos. Debía quedarse al menos un linterna verde en la Tierra, por lo que Hal también quedaba fuera. Los únicos candidatos para ir con Stewart y que les sería fácil desaparecer del radar eran John Johnz y Flash.

Mientras se preparaba todo para la salida de los tres, en la Baticueva, Batman iba a patrullar nuevamente. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó pasos ligeros correr hacia él. –Entonces es cierto, te vas otra vez, le cuestiona Tim.

Batman no le respondió, siguió su camino, pero el chico se pudo frente a él. -¡Te estoy hablando, Bruce!

-Si no quieres seguir siendo Robin, es tu decisión, Tim, pero no permitiré que me hagas una escena.

-¡No te importamos! ¡Ni Dick ni yo! ¡Eres un egoísta!

-¡Es suficiente! Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado. Mientras haces tus pataletas, otros están enfrentando verdaderos problemas, Tim.

-¡Te odio!, me oíste, te odio…, finalmente le grita con lágrimas en los ojos.

Le dolió verlo así, pero no podía sucumbir. Activó su comunicador, -Atalaya, aquí Batman, pido transporte.

-Entendido Batman.

Volvió a ver al menor de sus hijos, que seguía llorando en silencio. –Regresaré temprano, Tim.

-Has lo que quieras, no me importa ya.

Batman fue directamente a la Sala de Control, pero solo encontró a Tornado Rojo. -¿Tu aquí? ¿Dónde está Jo'nn?

-Me informaron que iba a una misión.

-¿Misión? ¿Y Superman?

-En la bahía, con el resto de los fundadores.

Batman se extrañó mucho, -Tienes imagen de la bahía.

Tornado Rojo puso en la pantalla. Todos estaban ahí, pero fue uno que más le llamó la atención.

-¿Dónde demonios está Flash?, pregunta Stewart ya impaciente.

-No te preocupes, dijo que necesitaba despedirse de alguien y ya venía, le responde Hal.

Superman estaba también impaciente. Finalmente, Wally llegó vestido de indigente, pero con las botas de su uniforme. -¿Por qué demonios andas esas botas amarillas? Se supone que debemos pasar inadvertidos Flash, le reclama John.

-Oye, no cualquier calzado me sirve para correr.

El Linterna suspiró y con su anillo le dio a las llamativas botas la apariencia de zapatos viejos. –Así está mejor.

Wally fue hacia Superman directamente. –Oye, Superman, yo… sé que aún estás enfadado conmigo, pero… quisiera pedirte algo, es importante.

El hombre de acero lo vio de reojo, -¿Qué quieres?

-Es… quisiera que le echaras un ojo a Dick, él no ha estado muy bien.

-Descuida, estaré pendiente, y tu cuídate Wally, le dice con una sonrisa.

-Bien, vámonos entonces, ordena John.

-¡Un momento!

Todos vuelven a ver y se sorprenden al ver al hombre murciélago llegar a la bahía. Vuelve a ver a John, y se encamina hacia él. Lo ve de pies de cabeza y sonríe, -Ahora si caíste en desgracia, Stewart… ¿qué haces aquí?

John volvió a ver al resto, ninguno había dicho nada. –Me llamaron para una misión. Iremos Flash, Jo'nn y yo.

-¿Y para ello deben vestir como pordioseros? Imagino que su vestimenta es porque van a una zona peligrosa, de esas que tú y Shayera acostumbraban visitar juntos.

Stewart le sonrió tranquilamente y asintió. Batman no reaccionó, -Bien, suerte, le dice mientras le tiende la mano. John le responde y éste hace lo mismo con Wally y Jo'nn Johnz. –Cuídense los tres.

Finalmente, Batman sale de la bahía, tan extrañamente como entró. –Qué raro que no preguntara a dónde vamos.

-Es el mejor detective del mundo Flash –le responde John-, él ya intuyó a qué vamos.

Batman no esperó a cruzar palabra con nadie, ni siquiera con Superman. Se fue de la Atalaya y patrulló toda la noche. A primera hora llegó a la mansión. Al entrar a su habitación, se sorprendió al ver a Superman, esperándolo. – ¿Qué quieres?, le pregunta el hombre murciélago fríamente.

-Quise ver como estabas, te fuiste de la Atalaya y ni siquiera hablamos.

-Porque no tenía que hablar con ninguno de ustedes.

-Bruce, me parece o estás molesto.

Lo vuelve a ver con una gran ira, -¿Por qué debería? No sé, tal vez porque tres de mis amigos van a una misión suicida por mí y me doy cuenta por casualidad.

Su estallido no sorprendió a Clark, recordó las palabras de Leslie,

 _Los estallidos de ira incontrolables, incluso, estado de hipersensibilidad, actitudes bipolares, serán comunes en su estado. Él ni siquiera se dará cuenta, simplemente, se dejará llevar por sus reacciones emocionales. Hay que tener cuidado, porque puede incluso caer en estados depresivos graves, por lo que no pueden perderlo de vista._

-¿De qué trata esa misión, Clark?

-Van a buscar a un médico thanagariano llamado Alcor.

-¿Dónde?

-Velax 15, es… territorio de Darkseid.

-Un momento… me estás diciendo que enviaste a tres de nosotros a terreno de Apocalipsis, sin apoyo. ¡Enloqueciste!

-Ese hombre podría ser la respuesta para tu estado, Bruce. Los tres aceptaron ir…

-¡Porque tú se los ordenaste!

-Bruce, creo que coincidimos en que nadie puede simplemente ordenarle alguna cosa a John Stewart, además, quedamos que buscaríamos la manera de salvarte…

-¡Pero no poniendo en riesgo la vida de nuestros amigos! Si algo les sucede…

Bruce empezó a agitarse, Clark se acercó para calmarlo.

-Ellos van a estar bien, Stewart conoce bien esa zona, Jo'nn están con ellos y Wally ha madurado, es rápido y si sucede algo, huirá de cualquier peligro. Todo va a salir bien.

Empieza a acariciarle su rostro. Luego pasa sus manos a su cintura e lo acerca para besarlo pero Bruce lo hace a un lado.

-No, aléjate.

Clark insiste y se vuelve a acercar pero Bruce lo empuja.

-¡Te dije que no! Todo lo arreglas con besos y abrazos.

El hombre de acero no reacciona, pero vuelve a acercarse a él. –Solo quiero que sientas mi compañía, que estoy contigo.

Levanta su mano para tocarlo, pero Bruce le da un manotazo.

-Entiende esto, no te quiero cerca, me tienes harto. Vete… ¡Vete!

Clark finalmente asiente y va hacia la ventana. –Mañana vendré.

-No lo hagas, no te quiero aquí, Kent.

-De todas formas vendré, Bruce, todos los días si es preciso.

El kriptoniano sale de la habitación. Bruce vio la ventana por un par de segundos. Pero sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Se sentó en la cama y se tomó la cabeza con desesperación. Sentía que el dolor lo empezaba a enloquecer. No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el colchón, y se quedó mirando el techo. Trato de dormirse, pero nuevamente empezó a sentir náuseas. Se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia el baño. Lejos de ahí, Clark lo vigilaba con su visión de rayos x. Después de varios minutos, Bruce cayó en el suelo. Se limpió la humedad de su rostro y se recostó en la pared. Finalmente susurró, -Lo lamento, Clark.

Un par de minutos después, Bruce se durmió en el suelo, exhausto. Clark regresó a su habitación. Pasó su mano por su cintura y lo levantó. Bruce abrió los ojos lentamente y lo volvió a ver. -¿Qué haces?, le dice apenas susurrando.

-No dejaré que duermas en el suelo, te llevaré a la cama.

Caminó lentamente, apoyado en Clark, y se recostó en la cama. Superman lo cobijó y se quedó con él, sentado en la cama.

-Estuviste conmigo, -le susurra-, toda la noche, mientras patrullaba.

-Así es.

-Debo dejarlo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Bruce, es hora que dejes el manto de Batman, si sigues, podrían matarte, o peor, alguien podría morir, y entonces, no podrías vivir con eso.

-Dejar de ser Batman ahora, sería como aceptar que voy a morir, Clark.

-No será así, vivirás, pero debes enfocarte en ti. Además, Dick, Tim y Jason te necesitan, ellos ahora deben ser tu prioridad. Tómalo como un descanso, ese Alcor tendrá la cura de tu tumor, y pronto volverás a las calles.

Bruce le sonrió, -Realmente eres muy inocente, Kent, pero quisiera tener tu optimismo.

-Si no tienes fuerza para serlo, seré optimista por los dos.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí, en Metrópolis, el movimiento en laboratorios Star era tranquilo como todas las mañanas. Jason aún no había despertado. El guarda empezaba una nueva ronda, cuando se escuchó un estruendo. El guarda quiso activar la alarma, pero una nueva explosión lo lanzó varios metros. Cayó pesadamente y vio a cuatro, que no distinguía con claridad.

-¿Dónde está?

-Varios pisos abajo, debemos movilizarnos, antes que Superman aparezca y arruine todo.

Los cuatro desconocidos siguieron su misión, mientras que años luz de ahí, Stewart, J'onn y Wally se encaminaban a una peligrosa jornada.

Jason seguía dormido, ignorante de lo que pasaba pisos arriba de él. Dos de los sujetos entraron al elevador y bajaron al piso donde tenían a Jason. En ese momento, solo estaban dos guardas vigilando ese piso. Al llegar al piso, fueron abatidos a tiros. Jason despertó al escuchar los disparos. Se quitó las vías y se acercó a la puerta. Escuchó personas gritando, y dos nuevos disparos. Corrió a la camilla, con agilidad, soltó un par de tornillos y sacó una varilla del armazón para usarlo como arma, tomó una de las pesas y se la puso detrás del pantalón. Tomó la silla que tenía en la habitación y la lanzó hacia el vidrio, quebrándolo en varios pedazos. Salió y esperó cerca de la puerta. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaban asesinando a la gente del laboratorio y él no lo iba a permitir. Vio que abrían el picaporte, así que se preparó para atacar, pero se detuvo al ver a uno de los asistentes del Dr. Hamilton.

-Gracias a Dios estás bien, ven, te sacaré de aquí, le indica a Jason.

Los dos corrieron por el pasillo, y llegaron a la oficina del Dr. Hamilton. Entraron y el asistente puso el seguro.

-No tengo idea de que están buscando, pero el Dr. Hamilton nos indicó hace tiempo que si algo pasara te pusiéramos a salvo, ven.

Fue a la pared detrás del escritorio y volteó uno de los cuadros, abriendo una puerta oculta. –Estas escaleras te llevarán a un sector del laboratorio ajeno a este sitio, ahí estarás a salvo.

-Espere, y ¿usted?

-No te preocupes por mí, muchacho, tu ve, rápido.

Escucharon pasos que se acercaban, así que Jason entró y el asistente volvió a cerrar la puerta. El muchacho no se movió. Escuchó que conversaban, aunque no preciso que hablaban. Después escuchó varios tiros. Intentó abrir la puerta de acero, pero era inútil, solo se abría por fuera. Al ver que era imposible, se resignó y siguió las escaleras, hasta llegar a un viejo laboratorio sin ventanas. Se sentó en el rincón, y esperó.

A primera hora, Dick estaba preparando todo para volver a su apartamento de Blûdhaven. Después de la conversación con Wally, decidió que debía seguir adelante, tratar de superar lo que había pasado, pero primero deseaba conversar con Bruce, quien hasta ese momento no había platicado sobre lo que vivieron. Era obvio para él que su mentor no deseaba que se sintiera culpable, sin embargo, se debían esa conversación. Después de preparar la maleta, fue a la cocina. Alfred no estaba ahí, lo cual le extrañó muchísimo. Después recordó que era sábado, y Tim no iba al colegio. Se preparó un desayuno ligero y puso la televisión. Pasó los canales pero se detuvo en uno de noticias. El título le llamó la atención, "Atentado terrorista en Metrópolis", puso el volumen y escuchó la nota con atención, hasta el momento habían encontrado 7 cadáveres, 3 guardas de seguridad y 4 asistentes de laboratorio. No tenían información sobre lo extraído, pero la Liga de la Justicia se había apersonado en el lugar. Dick sonrió al ver en pantalla a Kara y Hal Jordan, en una grabación minutos antes, y luego, en vivo, vio a Clark llegando al sitio. La cámara hizo un enfoque directo a su rostro, se veía preocupado. "Me pregunto que habrán robado que interesa tanto a la Liga", pensó. En ese momento escuchó pasos que venían del segundo piso, y la voz de Alfred y Bruce. Se acercó a la puerta, y escuchó.

-¿Llamaste a Hamilton?, le pregunta Bruce angustiado.

-Sí, me dijo que Jason se encuentra bien, lo tienen en una habitación segura.

Bruce fue de inmediato al acceso de la baticueva en su estudio. –Señor, si algo le sucede a Jason, por favor, avíseme cuanto antes.

-Descuida Alfred.

-Señor, ¿no cree que es hora de decirles?

Bruce se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, -Aun no Alfred, por ahora me preocupa más que Jason se recupere.

-¿Te preocupa más quién intentó matarnos que nosotros?, le pregunta Dick al entrar al estudio. Su rostro reflejaba gran indignación e ira. –No puedo creerlo, nos mintieron, ustedes… ¡ocultaron que estaba vivo! ¡Lo protegieron!

-Joven Richard, entienda…

-¡¿Qué se supone que debo entender?! Sabes que es lo que entiendo, que tu Bruce Wayne eres una mentira... tu honestidad, tu sentido de la justicia, la aplicas solo cuando te conviene. Él debía pagar por lo que hizo, mínimo debía ir a prisión y lo has tenido escondido todo este tiempo. Eres… un hipócrita.

-¡Joven Richard! ¡Es suficiente!

-Y tu Alfred, lo secundas en todo, como un buen lazarillo, haces lo que tu amo manda…

-¡Richard, basta!, le grita Bruce. –No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis actos, ni tampoco voy a permitir que ataques a Alfred. Si no estás dispuesto a escuchar, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Entonces, así termina todo. El gran Bruce Wayne levanta la voz y todos sus súbditos debemos bajar la cabeza… Te equivocas, Bruce. Después de esto, te desconozco y si no te atreviste a hacer justicia, lo haré yo. Haré que Jason pague por lo que hizo.

-¿Jason? ¿Él está vivo?, pregunta Tim desde la puerta.

Los tres hombres se quedan viendo al chico, que había escuchado la conmoción cuando bajaba a la cocina. Después de unos segundos de silencio, finalmente Bruce habló, -Sí, Tim. Jason está vivo.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

-Dile, Bruce, donde lo has tenido todo este tiempo. Saben… yo me largo de aquí.

Alfred va hacia Dick y trata de detenerlo, -Joven Richard, escuche, tiene que saber que…

Dick se aleja de él, -No quiero saber nada más Alfred. Si van a solapar a Jason, es cosa suya, yo no pienso perder un segundo más aquí.

Dick sale del estudio. Tim va hacia Bruce y lo toma de la mano, -Llévame con él, por favor Bruce.

El mayor lo observa y le sonríe, -Ponte tu traje.

El más chico se va corriendo, dejándolos solos. Alfred estaba angustiado, pero se alteró más al ver a Bruce inclinándose sobre el sillón. –Amo Bruce, ¿está bien?

-Sí… solo necesito un poco de aire Alfred.

-Creo que debería descansar, señor.

-No, debo llevar a Tim, además, debo asegurarme que Jason está bien. Y ese ataque me preocupa además, ahí tenían todo tipo de armas e información. Debemos saber cuál era su objetivo y localizarlos.

-Debería dejarle eso a la Liga.

Bruce no le respondió. Se enderezó y tomó una buena bocanada de aire. –Prepara el batijet.

Dick tomó su maleta y se montó en su motocicleta, sin decir más nada a ninguno de ellos. Su viaje a Blûdhaven tendría que esperar, ahora, iría directo a Metrópolis.

Muy lejos de ahí, e ignorando lo que pasaba en la Tierra, Flash corría a toda velocidad por las calles estrechas de un satélite en Velax 15. –Ok, chicos, estoy a punto de llegar, dice por el comunicador.

-Ten cuidado Flash, ya sabes, es misión de reconocimiento.

-Lo que digas J'onn.

Stewart preparaba su equipo. Habían localizado el lugar donde retenían a Alcor, una planta donde se rumoraba hacían experimentos en seres vivos.

-Es lógico pensar que tienen al thaganariano por sus conocimientos sobre biología alienígena.

John seguía en lo suyo, sin prestar atención a lo que decía J'onn.

-¿Linterna?

-Emm… ¿me decías?

El marciano se acercó preocupado, -¿Qué te sucede?

-Es… esta misión. Estamos en total desventaja. Aunque lográramos sacarlo, él no tiene su equipo consigo, me pregunto si realmente podrá ayudarnos con Batman.

-Esperemos que sí.

-Chicos, ya llegué.

Ambos se acercan y ven la pantalla. El lugar estaba completamente custodiado por Parademonios, -Es extraño, en un lugar tan alejado de Apokolips, ¿por qué hay tanta seguridad?

-Es seguro que ahí adentro hay algo importante, responde John.

En ese momento, una nave descendió. Varios parademonios bajaron de la nave, pero Flash se quedó sin aliento al ver quienes iban detrás.

-Ellos son…

-Sí, Wally, Darkseid y Desaad.

Superman se encontró con Linterna Verde. -¿Qué se llevaron?

-Aún no estamos seguros, destruyeron equipo de cómputo, archivos, todo lo del piso interno 4. Y mataron a todos los testigos.

-No entiendo con qué necesidad mataron a todas estas personas, pregunta Supergirl al acercarse a ellos.

-No querían testigos, Kara, se encargaron también de destruir la sala de seguridad y los CPU de las cámaras, así que no tenemos idea de quienes fueron, le responde Hal.

Al escuchar su comunicador, Superman se aleja de ellos, -¿Qué sucede Batman?

-Vamos a Metrópolis.

-¿Vamos?

-Robin y yo.

-¿Les dijiste?

-No exactamente. Escucha, si ves a Nightwing, no lo dejes acercarse a Jason.

-No lo tomó muy bien, ¿eh?

-Solo has lo que te pido, llegaré en 20 minutos. Batman fuera.

Batman siguió piloteando en silencio. Robin no había dicho nada tampoco, pero debía saber que estaba pasando. Intentó hablar, pero no se atrevió.

-Tienes derecho a saber lo que está pasando con Jason, es… complicado de explicar.

-No necesitas justificarte conmigo, si protegiste a Jason, debiste tener tus razones. Aunque me hubiese gustado que nos lo hubieras dicho y no descubrirlo de esa forma.

Batman se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, -Tienes razón, lo lamento.

-Sabes Bruce, a veces parece que no nos tienes confianza. No deberías ocultarnos cosas. Sé… bueno que no soy muy fácil de tratar a veces, pero puedo entender, si me explicas.

-Lo sé.

Jason esperaba pacientemente alguna explicación, pero hasta ahora seguía encerrado. Se sentía muy alterado, y completamente a la defensiva. Caminaba de un lugar a otro, sin soltar la varilla. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se sorprendió al ver a Superman entrar, quien lo observó fríamente.

-Batman viene hacia acá. Por el momento te quedarás aquí, hasta que decidamos donde llevarte.

-¿No me quedaré en los laboratorios?

-No, la seguridad de Laboratorios Star fue comprometida, lo mejor es reubicarte.

Superman dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Jason, -Tú me odias, ¿no es así?

Superman lo volvió a ver sin mostrar alguna emoción, -Intentaste matar a Batman, violaste todos los principios que él te inculcó y asesinaste a 12 personas. Créeme que si pudiera, te llevaría a prisión, si seguiste aquí, fue porque Batman se preocupa por tu salud, sinceramente, a mí me da igual lo que te pase.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hamilton, quien estaba ya más calmado por lo sucedido. -¿Tiene idea de que buscaban?

-No, simplemente destrozaron todo y mataron a mi gente. Mis asistentes están investigando si se llevaron alguna cosa, pero aún nada.

-¿Y él?

-Venga, lo llevaré.

Antes de ir, Batman volvió a ver a Robin, -Quédate aquí, necesito hablar primero con él.

-Pero Batman…

-Has lo que te digo… confía en mí.

El resto seguía revisando el lugar. Mientras Supergirl revisaba una de las bodegas, Hal entró el único laboratorio que habían volado, con su anillo escaneó el lugar, pero una extraña muestra le llamó la atención. -¿Qué es anillo?

-La muestra no está hecho de material terrestre.

-Busca en la base de datos su origen anillo.

El scanner duró unos segundos, -La muestra es un compuesto de altribio y polúmeno, elementos provenientes de Apokolips.

En un sombrío laboratorio, el thaganariano seguía trabajando con las muestras traías de la Tierra. En ese momento, grandes puertas se abrieron y Darkseid, con su consejero Desaad entraron. El imponente dictador, entró calmadamente, como siempre lo hacía. Alcor temía a aquel ser, en su rostro, poco expresivo, aún estaba la cicatriz que Superman había dejado en su rostro años antes, cuando intentó asesinar a su prima Kara.

-Alcor, -se dirige a él Desaad- mi amo y yo hemos venido a ver resultados.

-Aún no termino, le responde con indiferencia.

Desaad tomó su bastón y le propinó un fuerte golpe, haciendo que cayera en el suelo. -¡Sé respetuoso con tus amos, miserable thanagariano!

-Hasta donde yo sé, Desaad, el amo es Darkseid y no tú, engendro, le responde mientras se limpia la sangre de su boca.

Darkseid sonrió, -Eres inteligente. Sabes reconocer tu lugar, aunque algunos de mis esclavos en ocasiones olvidan el suyo, dice mientras vuelve a ver a Desaad, quien tiembla al sentir el fuego en su único ojo bueno.

El gigante se acerca a su víctima y lo alza por el cuello. –Si sigues vivo es por tu trabajo con las muestras de humanos. Te he tenido paciencia, pero ya estoy cansándome de esperar resultados, le dice fríamente y luego lo deja caer en el suelo.

Intenta recuperar el aliento y hablar, -Pues, creo mi señor Darkseid, que podrá irse satisfecho con lo que tengo.

El hombre halcón camina con dificultad hasta el fondo de su laboratorio y abre un contenedor con un aura azul alrededor. Darkseid se acerca y sonríe. –Bien hecho, te has ganado un día más de vida.

Batman entró a la habitación y encontró a Jason sentado en el rincón, con la mirada perdida. El murciélago se acercó a él. -¿Cómo estás?

El muchacho no quiso levantar la mirada, -Bien. ¿Quiénes hicieron esto?

-Aún no lo sabemos, estamos investigando.

El chico se pone de pie y lo mira frente a frente. –Quien haya sido, quiero atraparlo.

Batman arruga el ceño, -Si estas sugiriendo salir de la custodia, puedes ir olvidándolo.

-No entiendes, esos malditos asesinaron a las personas que me cuidaron todo este tiempo, ¡deben pagar!

-Y lo harán, pero tú no vas a salir, y es definitivo Jason.

Batman iba a irse pero se detuvo al escucharlo, -El hombre que salvó mi vida se llamaba Akihiro Tanaka. Trabajó 13 años aquí, tenía una esposa, dos hijos y una nieta recién nacida. Ayer me mostró una fotografía de ella, estaba orgulloso de ser su abuelo… Batman, debes hacer justicia por ellos, te lo pido… es importante…

Poco a poco la voz de Jason se fue debilitando. Batman lo volvió a ver. Estaba sujetándose el brazo que tenía vendado con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sus piernas flaquearon y empezó a caer. Batman lo sostuvo y gritó por ayuda. Jason temblaba y su rostro expresaba un gran dolor.

-¿Qué te sucede? Jason, ¿¡qué te duele?!

-Es… normal, descuida, le responde apenas sin aire.

Dos asistentes entran de inmediato y toman a Jason. Lo ponen sobre la camilla. Mientras uno toma su pulso, el otro prepara una jeringa y lo inyecta. El joven poco a poco se duerme. Batman se acerca angustiado, -¿Qué le sucedió?

-Tuvo una recaída. Debemos hacerle exámenes, puede que su riñón haya colapsado nuevamente.

-¿Su riñón?

-Sí, los primeros órganos afectados fueron los riñones, perdió uno, y el otro quedó muy afectado. Señor, si nos disculpa, debemos llevárnoslo para hacerle exámenes.

Superman llegó al laboratorio donde estaba Jason, cuando los médicos sacaron rápidamente en Jason en la camilla. El hombre de acero se preocupó y entró a ver a Batman. Èl estaba reclinado sobre una mesa.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Dicen que puede ser su riñón, le dice afectado, -Me pidió que le hiciera justicia a las personas que habían muerto aquí.

Clark suspiró, -Te tengo noticias. No son ladrones ordinarios.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hablo de Darkseid.

-Debemos entrar cuanto antes, decía John mientras veía la imagen grabada de Darkseid entrando a la bodega. –Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, te aseguro J'onn, que irá contra la Tierra.

-Pero no tenemos idea de lo que está pasando, John. Además, ¿cómo podríamos entrar sin ser detectados?, le pregunta Wally indeciso

-Creo que yo podría encargarme de eso, responde J'onn mientras se desvanece frente a ellos.

-Bien, prepárense entonces, saldremos en una hora.

Nightwing estaba en una de las azoteas cercanas a los laboratorios. Desde su posición, observó el movimiento. Revisó los planos del edificio y encontró una vía de acceso. Debía ser rápido y eficiente para no ser detectado. Estaba decidido, aunque aún tenía en su mente las palabras de Wally,

 _¡No lo defiendo a él, sino a ti! ¡Lo amas, aunque ahora estés molesto, sigue siendo tu hermano!_

Sintió que su corazón temblaba cuando recordó esa frase "sigue siendo tu hermano", pero no sabía si podía simplemente olvidar. Se puso su antifaz y respiró. Estaba decidido, aunque quizás sería la última vez que vería la luz del sol, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que defender a su familia de Jason.

Robin esperaba aun alguna señal de Batman, estaba en la sala principal, cuando vio una sombra pasar por el techo de vidrio. Y sin pensarlo, fue adentro.

Nightwing bajó por las ventilas y se escondió. Vio a lo lejos a Hal y Kara, no había señales de Batman o Superman. Vio al Dr. Hamilton acompañado de un asistente, -… Las muestras confirmaron lo que sospechamos doctor, es su riñón.

-Prepara a Jason, tendremos que volverlo a poner en diálisis.

-Pero doctor su cuerpo no aguantará nuevamente…

-No tenemos otra opción, hazlo rápido, iré con Batman, él debe saber.

Ambos hombres se separaron, y Nightwing siguió al asistente. Bajó por las escaleras varios pisos, hasta llegar al piso interno 3, el único que no había resultado dañado con el ataque. El asistente entró a una sala. Nightwing se asomó y lo vio. Después de un año, Jason estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, inconsciente.

Espero que quedara solo, y entró al verse seguro. Ahí estaba él. El mismo muchacho que llegó a la mansión con 10 años, todo sucio. Recordó lo asombrado que estaba cuando supo de su propia boca que había robado las llantas del batimovil. Y luego, cuando decidió ser Nightwing, como el rostro triste de Jason por que no vería más a su hermano en la mansión, se iluminó cuando le entregó el traje de Robin.

Recordó cada entrenamiento, cada broma que le hicieron juntos a Bruce, lo feliz que estaba cuando Tim llegó, y ya no era el más pequeño, y sobre todo, el momento justo cuando Alfred llamó a primera hora de aquella mañana, y le dijo que Jason había sido asesinado. Al final pensó, que ese cuerpo que estaba enfrente no era el de su hermano, que Jason había muerto hacía ya varios años, ese hombre era un impostor, simplemente eso. Sacó su cuchillo. Iba a ser rápido, no quería que sufriera innecesariamente. Caminó lentamente hacia él, pero se detuvo al escucharlo.

-No lo hagas, Nightwing, le llamó Robin desde atrás.

No volvió a ver, simplemente siguió caminando, pero nuevamente Robin le hablo.

-Dick, alto, te lo pido.

-¡Y permitir que vuelva a atacarnos!

-Está muriendo, Dick, le dijo apenas susurrando. Nightwing lo volvió a ver sin saber que decir.

-Batman me lo contó cuando veníamos, la Fosa de Lázaro que le devolvió la vida, ahora lo está matándolo poco a poco. Por eso está aquí, están tratando de salvarlo.

-¿Quién? ¡¿Quién lo trajo?!

Robin no contestó. Nightwing volvió a ver a Jason, tendido en la cama.

-Tú no entiendes, debo hacerlo, él… no es Jason, nuestro hermano murió, Tim.

-No puedes hacerlo, sabes que te estás engañando. Por favor, Nightwing, baja esa arma.

Una risa se escuchó y ambos volvieron a ver. Jason se reía mientras se enderezaba en la camilla.

-Vaya, Timy, tu siempre serás un aguafiestas.

Volvió a ver a Nightwing, con una risa diabólica, -¿Y? Hazlo, termina lo que viniste a hacer.

Dick no se movió, su expresión era fría. Apretó con fuerza su arma, pero no movió un músculo. Jason se arrancó las vías de su brazo y se pudo frente a él. -¿Qué sucede, hermano? ¿Te acobardaste?

Su piel irradiaba fiebre, su rostro estaba rojo, y su respiración agitada, pero no iba a ceder.

-Que cobarde eres Dicky, si no puedes terminar con el trabajo, te voy a dar un poco de motivación. Cuando salga de aquí, buscaré a Batman y lo mataré. A él, a Bárbara, a ese… tonto niño atrás. Haré que veas como los liquido uno a uno, con el mayor sufrimiento posible, pero a ti te dejaré vivo, sabiendo que ellos murieron porque no tuviste el valor de matarme hoy.

-Te faltó alguien, dijo Robin. –Te faltó Alfred. ¿Lo matarás a él también?, le preguntó Robin.

Nightwing vio su rostro. La expresión de Jason cambio por unos segundos al escuchar el nombre de Alfred, pero después retomó su rostro frío, -Sí, a Alfred también… asesinaré a todos. Así que, Nightiwng, ¿qué esperas? Mátame…, le dice suavemente.

Dick se quedó en silencio. Jason se desesperó y lo empujó. -¡Qué esperas! ¡Mátame de una buena vez!

Nightwing guardó el cuchillo, y trató de irse pero Jason lo tomó del cuello del traje y lo atrajo hacia él con furia, -¡Mátame, maldito infeliz! ¡Acabemos con todo esto! ¡Mátame, enfermo cobarde! ¡Hazlo!

Dick tomó sus brazos con fuerza. La expresión fría de Jason fue cambiando a una de angustia, -Por favor Dick, termina ya con esto, por favor, hermano, le dice finalmente dejando caer su rostro sobre su pecho.

Dick sintió un gran dolor, pero no cedió a los sentimientos, lo acercó a la camilla y lo soltó. –No lo haré. Tendrás que vivir con lo que hiciste el tiempo que te quede… Pero quiero que sepas, que nunca más volveré a buscarte. En lo que a mí respecta, a mi hermano lo enterré hace 5 años.

Nightwing salió de la habitación, dejando a Robin. Jason cayó de rodillas, y lloró con desesperación. Se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Robin en su hombro. El más joven se sentó junto a él en el suelo y lo atrajo hacia él. Jason se limpió las lágrimas y trato de serenarse. –Vete con él.

-No, me quedaré contigo.

Nightwing caminó por los pasillos, ya sin deseos de ocultar su presencia. Kara se sorprendió al verlo y lo llamó, pero él la ignoró. Hal y Superman estaban por irse cuando vieron a Nightwing. El hombre de acero se acercó a él, -Nightwing, ¿qué haces aquí?

-No lo maté, si es que lo que quieres saber. Ahora, déjame irme, le responde.

Clark se hace a un lado, y el joven va hacia su motocicleta. Antes de arrancar, ve a Batman en la puerta. Se ven por unos segundos, hasta que Nightwing se pone su casco y arranca su vehículo.

Wonder Woman estaba en la Sala de Control, esperando algún contacto del equipo en Velax. Habían pasado ya 24 horas, y aún no sabían nada de ellos.

-Wonder Woman, acaba de entrar un mensaje codificado desde Velax., le indica Tornado Rojo.

-¿Qué dice?

-Encontraron el objetivo… Darkseid en Velax.

Diana inmediatamente se comunicó con Superman, que estaba por irse del Laboratorio.

-Dime Diana.

-Nuestro equipo envió un mensaje. Darkseid está en Velax, Clark.

-Vamos de inmediato.

-Batman, Superman –les llama Kara-. Ya sabemos cuál fue el objetivo. Se llevaron todo lo referente a investigación sobre genética y análisis de tejidos humanos, así como muestras.

-Bien, sigue patrullando Metrópolis Kara. Los demás, debemos ir a la Atalaya ahora.

Al irse Supergirl, Batman detiene a Superman. –Si ese era el objetivo, tienen la información de Jason, hay que sacarlo de aquí ahora.

Mientras tanto, Robin seguía con Jason en el mismo lugar. –Te ves bien con tu traje de Robin, Timmy.

-Gracias, olvidé que nunca me habías visto con él puesto.

-Si… me alegra, serás un compañero para Batman, mejor de lo que fuimos nosotros.

Jason se rascaba con fuerza el brazo, hasta que fue arrancando poco a poco la venda de su brazo. Tim empezó a preocuparse, sentía que su fiebre estaba aumentando. –Jason, creo que es mejor que busque a alguien, no te siento muy bien.

-Descuida, es… normal, siempre pasa, le dice arrastrando las palabras. Recuesta su cabeza sobre su hombro y cierra los ojos. –Realmente los extrañé a ti y Dick. Espero… que algún día me puedan perdonar…

El cuerpo de Jason se relajó por completo. Tim volvió a ver la venda, y se asustó al ver su piel. Con cuidado retiró el tejido, y observó la piel de su hermano en tonos verduzcos y morados, y con una herida abierta, como si estuviera infectada.

-Jason,¿qué te pasó en el brazo?... ¿Jason?

El mayor no le respondió, así que Robin lo movió, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera sobre las piernas del muchacho.

-¿Jason? ¡¿Jason?!, siguió llamándolo sin obtener respuesta.

J'onn logró entrar al laboratorio sin ser detectado. Abrió una de las compuertas, para que sus compañeros entraran. Buscó por todo el sitio, hasta que vio la hombre halcón trabajando. Se acercó a él, y se asustó al ver su espalda, pero en ese momento, El thanagariano se volteó y le disparó un rayo. La electricidad hizo que J'onn se paralizara y cayera al suelo. Al ver quien era, Alcor dejó el arma en el suelo y trató de socorrerlo, en ese momento, Flash entró con rápidez y lo alejó, -¡Qué le hiciste!

-Yo pensé que era un parademonio… yo los conozco, son los amigos de Shayera Hol, son la Liga de la Justicia, les dice conmocionado.

-¡Suéltalo Flash!, le ordena Linterna mientras ayuda a J'onn a levantarse.

-Lo lamento, no sabía… ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí? Es prácticamente un suicidio.

-Te necesitamos, así que vinimos por ti.

El thaganariano sonrió y corrió a recoger sus cosas.

Ninguno de los tres dejó de mirar su espalda. Alcor los volvió a ver y comprendió, -Si, es horrible.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?

-El mismo Darkseid en persona, para evitar que escapara, les responde.

-Bien, te sacaremos de aquí y te llevaremos a la Tierra, le indica John.

-No, esperen, antes de eso, debemos destruir este lugar, les dice.

-¿Destruirlo?

-Deben hacerlo, sino su planeta estará en riesgo.

Los tres se volvieron a ver sin enteder. Alcor fue al contenedor y lo abrió, -En esto es lo que he trabajado estos meses por órdenes de Darkseid.

Los tres se acercaron y se quedaron sin habla al ver en el contenedor un clon de Superman.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: UNA RÁFAGA VERDE QUE ILUMINA EL CIELO**

Los tres héroes se quedaron sin hablar por unos instantes al ver el cuerpo con el rostro de Superman en ese contenedor, conectado a tubos y vías. John se llenó ira, y puso a Alcor contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-Es lo que les dije –responde-, Darkseid me obligó.

-Pero, ¿cómo pudo crear un Superman de la nada?, pregunta Wally.

-Les contaré, si salimos vivos de aquí, pero deben hacerme caso, hay que destruir este lugar.

-¿Hay más como él?, pregunta J'onn.

-Es el único.

Se escucharon ruidos que se aproximaban. –Debemos actuar, J'onn, distrae los parademonios, mientras Flash, tu sacas a Alcor, yo activaré los explosivos –indica Linterna mientras saca de su maletín dos artefactos explosivos-, nos veremos en la nave.

Mientras Linterna colocaba uno de los artefactos junto al contenedor, J'onn se desvaneció y salió. Flash esperaba la indicación para salir del lugar con Alcor en brazos, cuando escuchó disparos y gritos. -¡Flash, hazlo!, indico el marciano por el intercomunicador. El velocista no esperó y corrió como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Linterna terminó y salió del laboratorio. J'onn estaba luchando con varios guardas, que usaban armas con llamaradas de fuego. El marciano no podía más, hasta que fue protegido por un escudo verde. John lanzó a los parademonios varios metros, y salió volando, con J'onn, quien iba muy debilitado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?, jadeó J'onn

-Menos de un minuto.

No tenían tiempo de responder a los ataques, con su anillo destruyó una de las paredes de la planta y salieron a toda velocidad. Antes que los parademonios los siguieran, las bombas estallaron y volaron en mil pedazos el lugar. Surcaron algunos metros, cuando un rayo rojo impactó sobre el escudo de Linterna y lo destruyó en mil pedazos.

En ese momento, Flash llegó a la nave, justo cuando entraba una comunicación desde la Atalaya.

-Hola chicos.

-Flash, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Darkseid está ahí?, pregunta Superman

-Sí y no, ahora estamos… oh no…

-¿Flash, qué sucede? ¿Flash?

El pelirrojo se quedó mudo, al ver naves de guerra rodeándolos.

-BREAK-

Robin ayudó a los médicos a levantar a Jason y ponerlo en la camilla. -¿Qué le pasa? Díganme, ¿qué le sucede a Jason?, insistía.

Vio como conectador al muchacho a las vías. Hamilton entró a la habitación. Inmediatamente vio la venda medio destrozada y revisó su brazo. –Doctor, su presión bajó considerablemente.

-No podemos esperar más, llama a Sullivan, lo quiero aquí, ¡ahora!

-Señor, pero sin Tanaka…, le intenta decir uno de sus asistentes.

-No podemos perder tiempo, Sullivan es nuestra mejor opción. ¡Qué esperan!

Robin no entendía que pasaba, quiso hablar pero sintió dos manos sobre sus hombros, -Vamos, Robin, hay que dejarlos trabajar- le indicó Batman.

Ambos salieron y observaron desde afuera todo el movimiento. Robin trataba de contener sus lágrimas, no quería mostrarse débil en su investidura, pero le era difícil. Batman estaba frío, casi rígido, sin mostrar una expresión. El comunicador lo hizo reaccionar, -Aquí Batman.

-El equipo de Linterna tiene problemas, iremos Jordan, Wonder Woman y yo a Velax –le responde Superman, quien iba en camino a la nave.

-Bien, le respondió simplemente.

Clark se detuvo al escuchar algo extraño en su voz, -¿Todo está bien?

-Concéntrate en la misión Superman.

Clark suspiró, -Bien, regresaremos pronto. Fuera.

Al terminar la comunicación, Batman cerró los ojos. Su corazón vibraba sin control, pero debía mantenerse fuerte, después de todo, él era Batman, sin embargo, inconscientemente apretó su agarre en los hombros de Robin. El muchacho puso su mano, y la apretó igual.

-BREAK-

 **Cuatro horas después**

En la Atalaya solo estaba el personal necesario. De la nave salió primero el equipo médico que llevaba a un inconsciente Jason. De inmediato, Dinah los llevó a un ala protegida de la enfermería. Batman y Robin, salieron y se encontraron con Batgirl y Green Arrow, que esperaban. –Vamos Robin –le dice la pelirroja-, te llevaré a la enfermería.

El muchacho, que no había dicho gran cosa desde hacía horas, la acompañó en silencio, dejando a Arrow y Batman solos. La expresión del rubio era fría. –Debiste decirme Bruce.

-¿Acaso hubiera cambiado algo?

Oliver gruñó, -Como indicaste, todo está preparado para que Jason y su equipo se quede aquí un tiempo. Por ahora solo estamos algunos de confianza, pero mañana vendrá el resto del personal y habrán preguntas.

-¿Y?

-Oh vamos, viejo. Puedes tener esa imagen de mal encarado necio con el resto, pero no conmigo. Es tu hijo quien va en esa camilla, así que espero al menos, respuestas, ¿por qué demonios me ocultaste que Jason estaba vivo? Y además, ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿A qué misión fueron? Si no me dices, no podré ayudar.

-Limítate a lo que sabes Quinn –le responde mientras trata de irse, pero es detenido por Oliver.

-Escúchame bien, maldito infeliz. ¿Piensas que estás hablando con Wally o el ingenuo de Clark? ¿Crees que con solo decirme, 'preparen todo, vamos a recibir a Jason', me voy a conformar? Fue conmigo que te desahogaste cuando "murió" y quién te escuchó hace un año cuando intentó asesinarte. Soy tu amigo, Bruce, no puedes dejarme así. ¿Qué está pasando?

-BREAK-

-¿Aún nada? –pregunta Hal.

-No hay respuesta –le responde Diana que seguía piloteando la nave. Superman se sentía culpable, "debí haber ido, ¿cómo pude mandarlos sin apoyo?", se decía consternado.

Jordan se sentó frente a él. La vista del hombre de acero estaba perdida. El castaño suspiró y pasó su mano frente a sus ojos, haciendo que lo volviera a mirar. -¿Sí?

-Oye, no te culpes Clark.

-Enviarlos sin más apoyo fue una locura, Hal.

-Todos sabemos los riesgos desde el momento en que portamos nuestro traje la primera vez.

-Sí, pero ellos no… no sé cómo explicarte…

-¿No son invulnerables, cómo tú?, le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes bien que no soy invulnerable.

-Lo sé, tienes tus debilidades, y no precisamente me refiero a la kriptonita… te responsabilizas por los demás, piensas que el mundo se apoya sobre tus hombros, y aunque son fuertes, te aseguro que no es así. Por eso somos un equipo, Clark, debes confiar en que podremos protegernos sin que estés alrededor, amigo.

-No podría soportar que por un descuido perdiéramos a uno más como a…

Iba a seguir hablando, pero el rostro caído de Hal lo hizo callar, después de unos segundos incómodos, habló, -Disculpa, Hal, no quise que recordaras…

-Está bien Clark, de todas formas, no es necesario que evites mencionarlo, igual siempre lo recuerdo.

-Chicos, estamos por ingresar a la atmósfera de Velax 15, estado oculto accionado.

La nave sobrevoló el planeta, hacia las coordenadas exactas dadas por el equipo horas antes. En cuestión de unos minutos llegaron a su destino, pero hubo un silencio aterrador.

-Por Hera, suspiró Diana. Los tres se quedaron sin palabras al ver solo escombros consumidos por el fuego.

-BREAK-

Oliver abrió la puerta de su habitación y le dio espacio a Bruce para que entrara. El murciélago se quitó la máscara y tomó asiento, mientras Oliver fue a su cómoda, sacó dos vasos y una botella de Jack Daniel's. Los puso sobre la mesa de noche, sirvió un par de tragos y le entregó uno a Bruce. Se quedó viendo su vaso y levantó su ceja, -¿Bebes en horas de servicio?

-Solo cuando la ocasión lo amerita, y creo que en este momento, lo necesitas amigo.

Bruce observó el líquido ámbar por unos segundos y se tomó el trago.

-Ahora, trata de relajarte, y habla. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Estuvo recluido en los laboratorios doce meses, aunque supe de él hasta hace dos semanas.

Oliver se tomó su trago y se frotó los ojos, -Bien, tú le explicaste a Dinah que Jason estaba crítico, ¿qué le sucedió?

-Su cuerpo está colapsando, lo que hizo la fosa de Lázaro para mantenerlo convida perdió su efecto, y ahora él… bueno…

-Está muriendo…

-Sí… sus órganos se descomponen a cada minuto, ya perdió un riñón y parte del hígado, tenía… una quemadura, desde la explosión en la que estuvimos atrapados, él, Joker y yo. Los médicos la han tratado en varias ocasiones, incluso le implantaron piel, pero… deben luchar porque se infecta constantemente, se ha ido pudriendo, por decirlo de alguna manera, es… terrible, y lo peor, es que Jason sufre un dolor inimaginable. Él siempre dice, "Es normal, ya se pasará", pero el hecho es que no veo cómo. Hamilton y su gente han luchado meses por mantenerlo con vida, pero… él se está rindiendo Oliver. Hoy le suplicó a Dick que lo matara, todo frente a Tim.

Oliver tomó el vaso de Bruce y sirvió otro trago, -¿Cómo lo tomaron Alfred y los muchachos?

-A Alfred le dije al día siguiente que supe, pero Dick y Tim lo supieron ayer por un descuido mío. Dick está furioso con nosotros por ocultarlo. Me dijo… bueno, no hay necesidad de repetir todo lo que me dijo, y fue a los laboratorios a matarlo esta mañana.

El rubio lo volvió a ver sorprendido, -¿Qué el intentó qué?

-Como lo oyes… en su mente, era su forma de protegernos pero… al final desistió. Pero se fue y… dudo que quiera volver a verme. Me culpa por proteger a Jason en vez de entregarlo a las autoridades, le responde mientras se toma su segundo trago.

-No te preocupes amigo –dice Oliver mientras se sirve-, sabes que Dick estalla en el momento, pero con el tiempo piensa las cosas y rectifica. Recuerda, así pasó cuando dejó de ser Robin y se fue de la mansión, va a pasar lo mismo ahora, dale tiempo.

-No tengo tanto tiempo para eso…

Oliver sonríe, -Vamos, no dramatices hombre, él regresará, solo concéntrate en Jason, verás que pronto regresará sobre sus propios pasos y te buscará.

-Oliver, escucha…

-¿Cuánto duró la última pataleta… 8 meses, un año? Es un buen chico, y te adora, viejo cocodrilo…

-¡Quinn, basta!, le levanta la voz. Su amigo se sobresalta un poco, -¿Dije algo malo?

-Lo siento –le responde con un tono más suave-, lo que quiero decir, es que no tengo ese tiempo para esperarlo.

-BREAK-

Superman extinguió el fuego con su aliento, mientras Linterna buscaba con el anillo alguna señal de vida. –Nada chicos, el scanner dice que no hay rastro de material orgánico.

-Entonces, no han muerto, responde Diana.

-Sí, pero es seguro que fueron capturados por las fuerzas de Darkseid –interrumpe Superman con frustración.

Hal vio movimiento cerca y les hizo señas a sus amigos. Diana observó y al ver un par de ojos curiosos, voló hacia ellos. El pequeño trató de correr, pero Clark fue más rápido y lo levantó de su ropaje. El pequeño alienígeno trataba de zafarse sin éxito, hasta que desistió.

-¿Sabes qué pasó con los que venían en esa nave?, le pregunta Hal.

-Yo… no sé nada.

-Vamos amigo, si hablas, te dejaremos ir.

El pequeño no dejaba de mirar el símbolo sobre el pecho de Superman. -¿Tú… eres Superman, no es cierto?

Él asintió, haciendo que la criatura se relajara un poco, -Si les digo, ¿me prometen protegerme a mí y a mi familia?

-Lo prometemos, ahora habla, le responde Wonder Woman ansiosa.

-Bueno… vi cuando se llevaron a un ser con pelo de fuego y a un thaganariano sin alas… No estoy seguro, pero a los que capturan los llevan al Plantel.

-¿El Plantel?

-Si señora, El Plantel está hacia allá –le responde señalándole al sur-, es una fortaleza muy lejos, ahí se queda el amo Darkseid cuando visita Velax.

Los tres se volvieron a ver. Superman dejó con cuidado al pequeño en el suelo y le agradeció.

-Oigan, pero no pueden ir. Es… peligroso

-No tenemos opción, si nuestros amigos están ahí, debemos rescatarlos, le responde Diana sujetando con fuerza su espada.

-Los que entran ahí nunca regresan, ya les advertí.

Después de eso, la criatura corre, perdiéndose a lo lejos.

-Si Darkseid averiguó la presencia de los muchachos, es probable que sepa ya de nosotros, indica Diana.

-Es posible, pero no hay opción, debemos ir, responde Superman.

-Bien, en ese caso, creo que necesitaremos un poco de apoyo, interrumpe Hal, mientras levanta su puño hacia el cielo, al tiempo que su anillo brilla con intensidad.

-BREAK-

Dinah se sorprendió al abrir la puerta de su habitación y encontrar a Oliver conversando con Bruce. El segundo se pone de pie, se pone nuevamente su máscara y trata de irse, -Oh, Bruce, no es necesario, pueden seguir conversando, yo saldré…

-Descuida Dinah, debo ir a la enfermería a ver cómo está Jason, le responde y sale de la habitación.

Dinah vuelve a ver a Ollie. No había movido un solo músculo, estaba ahí, sentado, con la mirada absorta en los vasos usados, y la botella de whisky medio vacía. -¿Está todo bien?, le pregunta preocupada.

Su marido se pone de pie y la vuelve a ver. Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que ella toma la iniciativa y lo abraza, sin decir nada. Él le responde el abrazo poco a poco, finalmente descansa sobre su hombro. La rubia escucha los sollozos de Oliver y siente un nudo en la garganta. Finalmente, la besa en la frente y se limpia la cara. Dinah se queda en silencio, y acaricia su rostro.

-Dinah, lo lamento, no puedo…

-No tienes que decírmelo si no puedes, le responde simplemente.

Oliver toma el antifaz que había dejado en la mesita y se lo pone. –Regresaré en un rato… debo ajustar cuentas con un chico muy malcriado.

-Ok, cuídate, le dice mientras lo besa en los labios.

Oliver le sonríe más tranquilo y se va.

-BREAK-

-Señor Kalibak… señor –le llama uno de los sirvientes-, afuera están… afuera están…

-Ya los vi, insecto, responde el hijo de Darkseid al ver a los tres superhéroes a las afueras del Plantel. Era una estructura echa de piedra, completamente custodiada. Una puerta de metal se abrió, saliendo Kalibak y decenas de parademonios que se acomodaron en fila, esperando órdenes. Superman se acercó, -¡Kalibak!, tienes una sola oportunidad, libera a nuestros hombres.

-Jajajaja… ¿cómo te atreves miserable kriptoniano, a enfrentar a las fuerzas del gran Darkseid?, grita mientras varias olas de parademonios salen detrás de la fortaleza. En cuestión de segundos, el cielo se oscurece con los temibles seres.

-Somos cientos contra ustedes tres, ¿qué pueden hacer contra eso?

Superman sonrió, -¿Y qué te hace pensar que sólo somos tres?

En ese momento, el oscuro cielo de Velax se ilumina con una ráfaga verde intenso y desde las nubes varias luces del mismo color descienden, al lado de Hal Jordan y Diana. Kilowog, Ash-Pak-Glif, B'Shi, y decenas de otros Linternas Verdes, aparecen.

Los ojos de Kalibak se llenan de terror. -¡Adelante!, grita Superman, al tiempo que todos los héroes vuelan hacia sus enemigos…

-BREAK-

Dick dejó todo listo en su apartamento. Se iría de viaje por un tiempo, necesitaba alejarse de todo. Tomó su uniforme y pensó si debería llevarlo, finalmente desistió y lo dejó sobre la cama. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, seguir en Bludhaven lo ahogaba, no quería saber más de Batman, de patrullaje, villanos… necesitaba distancia de por medio. Finalmente sale de su edificio y va a su motocicleta, pero suspira al ver una flecha atravesando cada una de sus llantas. Su teléfono suena y contesta, -Grayson.

-En la cafetería del frente…

El muchacho buscó y vio a Quinn, saludándolo mientras tomaba un café.

-BREAK-

Decenas de parademonios se fueron encima de Superman, pero este los hizo volar por los aires. Wonder Woman abatía los monstruos sin dificultad, mientras rayos verdes surcaban alrededor. Extraños aparatos y armas con auras verdes hechos por los linternas destruían a sus enemigos. Hal hizo aparecer una locomotora que se llevó varias criaturas lejos. No se dio cuenta que por detrás iba a ser atacado, pero antes de recibir el golpe un extraño monstruo verde que provenía del anillo de Kilowog detuvo al parademonio antes que le hiciera algún daño. –Gracias amigo, le responde Hal.

Kilowog se pone contra su espalda, y ambos linternas siguen su lucha, -De nada, Jordan. Dime, ¿qué hay de importante en este horrible lugar para que la Liga de la Justicia esté aquí arriesgando el cuello?

-En una operación de rescate, tres de los nuestros fueron capturados por las fuerzas de Darkseid… John está entre ellos –le responde mientras repele un ataque.

-¿Stewart? Bien, hay que movernos entonces. ¡Superman, iremos por tus chicos! –grita el enorme Linterna Verde.

-¡Diana, ve con Hal y Kilowog adentro y saca a nuestro equipo! ¡Rápido!, ordena Superman mientras sigue luchando con los parademonios, que parecían multiplicarse

Los tres volaron entre las criaturas, Hal destruyó la compuerta. Adentro esperaban otras decenas de parademonios, listos para atacar. –Ustedes vayan –ordena Diana-. Esas viles criaturas sentirán el filo de mi espada.

La amazona desenfunda y vuela hacia ellos entonando un grito de guerra.

-¿Crees que necesite de nuestra ayuda? –pregunta Kilowog

Diana enviste las criaturas, sin sudar y con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Emm… creo que puede ella sola, vamos –le responde Hal tranquilamente.

-BREAK-

No había mayor avance en la condición de Jason. Batman fue a la Sala de Control. Se sentía inútil, no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo, así que fue a comprobar el estado de la misión.

-Dinah, ¿alguna noticia? –pregunta a la rubia que estaba absorta en su trabajo de vigilancia.

-Nada por el momento, ¿cómo sigue Jason?

-Sin cambios, ¿dónde está Green Arrow?

-Tuvo que salir de la Atalaya un rato.

El murciélago suspiró, -Bien, cuando regrese, dile que me busque, gracias Dinah.

Robin esperaba impaciente alguna novedad, pero hasta ahora no había noticias. Bárbara miró el reloj, eran ya las 10 de la noche, y tenía que volver a Gótica a patrullar.

-Tim, debo irme. Dile a Batman que me mantenga informada de lo que sucede.

El chico asintió levemente. Batgirl fue hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Tim la detuvo.

-¿Crees que lo perdonará algún día?, le dice con la voz entrecortada. –Sé lo que todos piensan de Jason, pero te aseguro que él está sufriendo por todo lo que hizo… y Dick es nuestro hermano. Si él no logra perdonarlo…

-No pienses en eso ahora Tim.

-Debo hacerlo, Bárbara, me preocupan los dos, son mis hermanos, no quiero perder a ninguno.

Le sonrió y se sentó nuevamente a lado. Puso su mano sobre su hombro, los tres eran muy diferentes, pero sabía de sobra, lo mucho que se querían y cuidaban. –No te preocupes por Dick, él al final desistirá de su actitud, estoy segura.

Batman volvió a la sala de espera, pero se sorprendió al ver a Batgirl ahí. –Pensé que irías a patrullar.

-Sí, ya me voy. Permanece tranquilo, ¿estamos? –se vuelve hacia el menor. Tim le sonríe y asiente.

Al irse la pelirroja, Batman va al asiento que había dejado. Con disimulo se sentó, sosteniendo su brazo. Los últimos días estaba teniendo dolor y calambres en sus piernas y brazos, pero intentaba aplacarlos con analgésicos que Leslie le había recetado. Sabía que, eventualmente, empezaría a perder la movilidad, pero hacía todo lo posible por dejar de pensar en eso. Aun así, le preocupaba Gótica, todo lo que estaba pasando no solo lo había alejado a él del patrullaje, también al resto, y sin saber si Nightwing iba a volver, sentía injusto y peligroso que Bárbara se encargara de eso sola.

-Tim, debo ir a Gótica, quédate aquí, y cualquier cambio me informas, le dice mientras se pone de pie.

-¡¿Te vas a ir ahora?!, le pregunta Tim sin poder creerlo.

-Bárbara no puede sola con todo, debo apoyarla.

La camarera sirvió dos tazas de café para cada uno, y una crepa de frutas a Oliver. El rubio tomó su tenedor, y con ganas partió un pedazo. -¿Estás seguro que no quieres? –le pregunta a Dick. El joven se negó un poco disgustado.

-Bien, tú te lo pierdes, estas crepas son una delicia –decía mientras ponía la primera porción en su boca.

Dick suspiró con frustración, -Supongo que no ponchaste mis llantas solo para tomar un café conmigo, ¿qué quieres Oliver?

Ollie sonrió y comió la segunda porción, -Típica pregunta Wayne, en serio ustedes dos se parecen.

El joven frunció el ceño, realmente estaba detestando en ese momento a ese sujeto, -No me parezco en nada a él.

-En parte tienes razón –le responde mientras se limpia la boca con una servilleta-, Bruce nunca hubiese dejado a sus padres en un momento como este… se hubiera quedado hasta el final con ellos, no importa cual fuera.

Dick se inclinó hacia delante, sin pretender disimular su enojo –Es muy fácil para ti defenderlo, pero yo no puedo aceptar a Jason como si nada, después de todo lo que hizo. ¿Estás de acuerdo con perdonar y olvidar todo?

-No –le responde con la boca llena -, si por mi fuera, le patearía el trasero a ese muchacho y lo llevaría de la oreja a la prisión más cercana. Batman sabe que si Jason se recupera, deberá responder por lo que hizo, pero no puedes esperar que lo dejé morir de esa forma, tú lo ves como un extraño, pero Bruce los ve a ustedes como sus hijos, en especial a ti.

Dick sonrió con sarcasmo, -¿A mí? Claro…

-Tú fuiste el primero, Dick. Cuando tú llegaste, él no tenía idea de cómo tratarte. Fue aprendiendo sobre la marcha a ser mentor primero, luego amigo y por último padre. Además… tú viviste lo mismo que vivió él. Los tres son huérfanos, pero él vio como murieron tus padres, y eso lo une a ti de una forma especial, porque tu pérdida la tomó como la suya propia… señorita –se dirige a la camarera, -podría servirme otra crepa como esta, están deliciosas.

-Con gusto, señor –le sonríe coquetamente.

Oliver levanta una ceja y sonríe mientras toma su café. –En fin, vine para llevarte con Bruce y que hables con él.

-¿Para qué? Ya él tomó su decisión.

-Porque nos sabes que pasará el día de mañana. En nuestro… agitado estilo de vida, una tragedia puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, Richard. Si te vas, sin hablar con él, y algo sucede, no te lo perdonarás nunca… deja de ser tan terco, Dick, hazlo por él. Si piensas que está equivocado y crees que Jason le hará daño otra vez, permanece a su lado para protegerlo. Discute con él si quieres, pero no te vayas, al final, te podrías arrepentir si te largas y no lo vuelves a ver con vida.

Dick observó al rubio, que estaba por terminar su segunda crepa. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, sin embargo, algo en sus ojos lo inquietó. –Ollie, dime la verdad, ¿por qué estás tan empecinado por que vuelva con Bruce? ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

Oliver se quedó en silencio. Puso el tenedor en el plato vacío y espero por unos segundos. –Sí, pero no me corresponde decírtelo. Tienes que hablar con él – le responde. Su mirada había cambiado completamente, reflejaban dolor, y eso a Dick lo asustó.

-En fin –exclama mientras pone el pago de la cuenta en la mesa-, es tu decisión muchacho. Ya cumplí con hablarte, pero te toca a ti actuar.

Ambos salen de la cafetería. Dick iba pensativo sobre lo que habían hablado. Oliver saca de su bolsillo unos billetes y se los pone en la mano. –Para tus llantas, espero que cambies de opinión, pero si no… trata de no alejarte mucho, quieres.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda, y se fue, perdiéndose entre la gente. Dick volvió a ver el dinero y luego la motocicleta, pensando que decisión iba a tomar.

-BREAK-

Kilowog derribó los últimos parademonios que estaban en las mazmorras y siguió su camino con Hal. –Ustedes, humanos, complican todo –dice Kilowog con molestia. –Si querían saber si ese tal Alcor estaba aquí, te hubieras comunicado con B-Sjie, es el linterna de la zona más cercana. Pudo averiguarlo sin problema y evitar todo esto.

Jordan suspiró, -Supongo que actuamos sin analizar las cosas.

Kilowog se detiene y lo mira preocupado -¿Realmente tan mal está Batman?

Hal asintió con tristeza.

-Es una pena, de todos ustedes, es el que mejor me cae. Es el más alegre de todos –le responde el gigante mientras sigue volando hacia la parte más profunda de la fortaleza.

Jordan se queda impactado y lo sigue –Emm… ¿dices que es el más alegre? ¿En serio?

-¡Ayuda! –un grito hizo que se detuvieran. Un nuevo llamado, hizo que Jordan reaccionara y volará a esa dirección.

-¡Wally!

-¿Hal? ¡Aquí estamos!

Jordan usa su anillo para abrir la puerta que separaba el encierro de sus amigos con el pasillo.

-Ya era hora, Jordan –Le responde sarcásticamente Stewart.

Flash, John y Alcor estaban encadenados a la pared, J'onn en el suelo desmayado.

Kilowog entra a la mazmorra, haciendo que John eche su cabeza hacia atrás y cierre los ojos.

-Con esta, ¿cuántas veces he salvado tu pellejo Stewart? ¿28?

-Deja de hablar, cuero con patas y suéltame –le responde con una sonrisa.

Los cinco salen del encierro. Kilowog lleva a J'onn en su espalda. -¿Bien, por dónde? –pregunta John.

Un estruendo hace que se pongan a la defensiva. Varios parademonios atraviesan el techo y caen abruptamente al lado de ellos. Diana baja, mientras se arregla un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. -¿Esperan una invitación? ¡Es hora de irnos! –les indica la amazona.

Kilowog la sigue. Hal hace una burbuja para proteger al equipo y hace lo mismo. Al salir, Superman y los linternas han acabado con casi todos los aliados de Apokalips. Kalibak huye despavorido, seguido por varios linternas, mientras que el resto termina de limpiar la zona. Hal y Kilowog se acercan a Superman. Él se dirige al thaganariano, que hasta ahora, no había dicho nada.

-Alcor supongo.

-Así es, y usted es Superman.

-Necesitamos su ayuda.

-Sí, sus amigos me contaron lo que sucede, y creo que podría serles de utilidad.

Superman sonríe, sintiendo que un gran peso se libera de sus hombros, y hace una indicación para retirarse.

-BREAK-

Tim no podía creerlo aún. –Jason está agonizando, Dick se fue y no sabemos si regresará, y ¿tú te vas a patrullar como si nada?

-Tenemos una obligación para con la gente de Gótica, Tim.

-¡Y tu obligación para con nosotros! Nunca vas a cambiar, para ti, lo más importante siempre será Batman, y no tu familia.

El más joven se va disgustado. Batman se queda inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Se deja caer sobre su asiento y se toma la cabeza con fuerza. Pasó algunos minutos así, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Oliver ¿dónde estabas? –Pregunta, pero se sorprende al ver quien estaba ahí.

Dick se sienta a su lado, -¿Estás bien?

Batman quita la mirada, y mantiene su presencia de hombre fuerte, -Bien, pensé que no te vería por algún tiempo –le responde sin ninguna expresión.

-Ese era el plan inicial, pero conversé con un amigo y… recordé lo que me dijiste cuando casi mato a Tony Zucco, "perdona el daño, para no convertirme en alguien como él". Yo… no creo que pueda perdonar a Jason lo que hizo… y me va a costar superar lo que hiciste, pero no quiero perder a mi familia por esto… además, creo que mi mayor frustración es porque me veo reflejado en las acciones de Jason.

Batman lo vuelve a ver extrañado, -Es una tontería lo que dices, ¿en qué forma?

-Yo casi te mato también… y sé lo que vas a decir, que estaba drogado, pero… si hubiese tenido éxito, no tengo idea de cómo me sentiría ahora.

Batman sonrío, -De hecho, tu estuviste más cerca de hacerlo que Jason.

-¿Y se supone que eso debería hacerme sentirme mejor?

Se quedan en silencio por unos segundos. Dick empieza a sentir un cosquilleo, -Entonces… ¿soy el más rudo de los tres?

Batman lo ve de reojo, -¿Quién es el que lleva el traje de Batman?

-Bien, bien… lo que digas –responde mientras se pone de pie. –Iré a buscar a Tim. Regreso en un rato con él.

Antes de salir, Dick se cruza con Oliver. Se vuelven a ver sin decir nada y cada quien sigue su camino. Arrow toma siento al lado de Batman y suspira, -¿Algún cambio?

-Todo igual… ¿tienes algo que ver con la aparición de Dick aquí?

-Amigo, no tengo idea de qué hablas.

El murciélago se pone de pie con dificultad, -Debo irme…

-Si pretendes ir a patrullar, no te preocupes, ya tengo eso cubierto.

-Batgirl está sola…

-No es así, llamé a Kara y fue a Gótica. Así que no tienes excusa, murciélago, te quedas aquí, donde pueda verte.

-¿Crees que estás hablando con un niño?, le pregunta molesto. Oliver se pone de pie tranquilamente, -Escucha, aún estoy tratando de procesar que me hayas ocultado lo de tu tumor, bajo la premisa que estás pasando por una situación emocionalmente desgastante y no podías pensar con claridad, pero si piensas que voy a dejar que andes por la libre sin apoyo, estás muy loco, amigo. Te demostraré que puedo ser mucho más sobreprotector que tu novio.

-Ey… no vuelvas a decir eso –le responde molesto y casi susurrando.

-¿Por qué? A claro, Dios nos libre que el mundo sepa que Superman y Batman tienen algo más que una simple relación de colegas.

-¡Oliver!

-Escucha, Bruce. Tú sabes que esas cosas no me molestan. Si ustedes son felices acurrucándose en la cama los fines de semana, me parece perfecto. Pero, por favor, ya que me dejaste sin dormir toda una noche, mientras ustedes estaban dejándose llevar por el fuego de la pasión, al menos habla conmigo honestamente, amigo… y, aclaro, no son necesarios los detalles de su vida íntima, ya quedé por demás afectado con escucharlos esa noche.

El comunicador se activa y Batman contesta, con una cara de pocos amigos, -Aquí Batman. ¿Algo nuevo, Dinah?

-Bruce, te tengo noticias, el equipo está a salvo, están regresando.

-BREAK-

Después de despedirse y agradecer a los linternas, el equipo se va de la zona a toda velocidad.

-¿Necesita alguna cosa?, le pregunta Superman.

-Mi equipo fue destruido cuando fui capturado. Necesitaré primero ver la condición de su amigo, y luego trabajaré en su caso.

-¿Y piensa que podría ayudarlo?

-No veo porque no.

Hal se acercó a Wally y John con dos botellas de agua. Los dos iban en silencio. Más atrás, en un contenedor, esta J'onn, aún sin reaccionar. –Me preocupa que no haya despertado.

-Nos dispararon llamaradas de fuego, eso le afectó. Seguro despertará en cualquier momento, le responde John mientras abre su botella.

-¿Qué pasó con tu anillo? –pregunta Hal al ver su mano.

-Me quedé sin energía en plena lucha.

-¿Quieres que te preste mi motor de energía?

-No es necesario, ya lo cargaré cuando regresemos.

Hal asintió y fue atrás con J'onn. Flash y Stewart se vuelven a ver y luego dirigen su mirada a Alcor, que seguía conversando animadamente con Superman. Alcor les sonríe… el plan hasta ahora, iba sobre ruedas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Seguridad Comprometida**

* * *

-Pero, ¿están bien los tres? –pregunta Shayera angustiada.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Estarán llegando a la Atalaya en una hora, le responde Dinah por comunicador.

Shayera respiró tranquila, -Bien, nosotros llegaremos en un par de horas. Cualquier cosa, nos comunicas, gracias Canario.

-Descuida, los esperamos, Atalaya fuera.

Shayera y Cyborg habían ido a una misión de rescate a la zona Borak, a varios años luz de la Tierra, justo después que el equipo había ido a Velax. Era la primera vez que Cyborg viajaba al espacio y estaba emocionado. Sin embargo, ahora le preocupaba un poco su compañera. Aunque no habían tenido mucho trato, la veía extraña, angustiada, en especial, las últimas 6 horas. Finalmente, la veía más calmada.

-Shayera, ¿a qué misión fueron Flash y J'onn?

-Es clasificado, Cyborg.

El más joven asintió y desvió la mirada. Shayera se sintió un poco culpable, -Disculpa, Víctor. Debes entender, acabas de ingresar a la Liga, y hay ciertos temas que procuramos manejar unos pocos…

-¿Los fundadores?, pregunta curioso. –Bueno, es que así los llaman.

Shayera sonrió. –Sí, bueno, supongo que así también nos hacemos llamar. Ahora… estamos con una situación algo delicada.

El rostro de la mujer se nubló, -… Pero la misión tuvo éxito así que no hay de qué preocuparse por el momento.

* * *

-¿Cuándo empezó esto? Tengo curiosidad –pregunta Oliver con impaciencia. Batman y él iban hacia la bahía a esperar la nave que estaba por descender. El murciélago suspiró frustrado, -¿Por qué no cambiamos el tema?

-Porque este está interesante –le responde divertido. –Vamos Bruce, cuenta, aprovecha que estamos solos. ¿Desde cuándo?

El pelinegro se sintió incómodo, respondió entre dientes, -Dos semanas.

El rubio abrió los ojos, -Un momento, ¿hace apenas dos semanas?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dudas?

El rubio se rascó la barbilla intrigado, -Bueno, Bruce, debes admitir que la tensión sexual entre ustedes era palpable.

-¡¿Cuál tensión sexual?! –levanta la voz.

-Oh, vamos murciélago, no he conocido a una persona que te exasperara más que Superman, las constantes discusiones entre ustedes eran de lujo. Si no fuera por tu reputación de mujeriego, los demás hubiesen sospechado, excepto yo, claro está, que conozco tus andanzas.

-¿Y por qué de vez en cuando discutíamos, llegaste a la conclusión que me atraía sexualmente?

-¿De vez en cuando? –pregunta levantando la ceja.

Bruce tose para aclarar la garganta. -Como sea, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-Lo tiene ya que al final tuvieron su noche loca –responde murmurando.

Bruce arruga la cara y se inclina un poco hacia adelante. Oliver se da cuenta y pone su mano en el hombro. -¿Estás bien, Bruce?

-Sí… descuida.

Ollie no le cree y lo sostiene, -No me mientas Bruce, ahora no, si algo te pasa, debes decirme.

Sus piernas empiezan a flaquear, así que Oliver lo acerca a una pared para que se recueste. -¿Qué sucede? En serio.

-Creo que… ammm… estoy perdiendo fuerza en mis piernas y brazos.

-¿Y así pretendías patrullar? Vamos, buscaremos un lugar para que te sientes.

* * *

Dick buscó a Tim por todas partes, finalmente desistió y volvió al salón de espera, pero se sorprendió al ver al chico sentado en el suelo. Tenía las piernas recogidas hacia su torso, con la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos. Dick se sentó junto a él. El chico lo miró y le sonrió. –Viniste.

-Claro, Timmy, no iba a dejarte solo con esto. ¿Estás bien?, le pregunta preocupado. El muchacho se limpió el rostro y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, -Claro Dick, estoy bien. ¿Ya hablaste con Bruce?

-Cruzamos un par de palabras, nada más. ¿Qué haces aquí sentado en el suelo?

El muchacho levantó los hombros, -Nada, solo esperaba. ¿Me acompañas a ver cómo está Jason?

Dick le sonríe y asiente. Ambos entran y buscan directamente al Dr. Hamilton. El médico al verlos, se acerca, -Nightwing, Robin, ¿necesitan algo?

-Queríamos saber cómo está Jason Todd, doctor –le responde Dick.

-Bien, muchachos, como temíamos, el riñón dejó de funcionar, está ahora en diálisis. La herida de su brazo se infeccionó. Le suministramos antibióticos, y por el momento están funcionando. Su fiebre ha bajado pero no lo suficiente, por ahora, lo tendremos aislado, está aguantando, tengan esperanza.

Los dos muchachos le agradecen y salen. Dick veía preocupado a Tim, sentía que algo no estaba bien con él. –Tim, te siento extraño, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada, Dick. Ya escuchaste, Jason se está recuperando, vamos, busquemos a Bruce, le responde con una sonrisa y corre. Al mayor le confunde su actitud, pero decide seguirlo.

* * *

Arrow y Batman vieron preocupados como llevaban a J'onn a la enfermería. El resto salió de la nave tranquilamente. El primero en acercarse al murciélago fue Superman.

-¿Cómo sigues?, le pregunta nervioso.

-Bien, ¿cómo están los demás?

-En buen estado, excepto J'onn que aún no despierta.

El thanagariano se acerca a Batman y lo saluda, -Me hablaron de su situación, y creo poder ayudarlo, pero primero debo revisarlo.

Batman se sintió incómodo pero accedió. Volvió a ver a John y Wally. Estaban apartados de los demás, observando lo que sucedía, lo que intrigó al murciélago. –Espere un momento –le indicó y fue hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo estuvo la misión? –les preguntó estoicamente.

-Muy bien, Batman. Ve con Alcor, no te preocupes por nosotros –le responde Stewart.

Observó a Wally. Sentía un poco de frialdad en él, -Bien, nos vemos entonces.

Se alejó de ellos, pero le hizo una señal a Arrow. El rubio volvió a ver a sus compañeros, entendiendo lo que intentaba decirle.

-Bien, me iré. Debo relajarme un poco, nos vemos chicos –dice Flash antes de irse a toda velocidad de ahí.

-Igual yo –responde John pero es detenido por Arrow.

-Espera, viejo. Demos un paseo, hace tiempo no hablamos.

El linterna lo ve incómodo, pero acepta ir con él.

* * *

Flash buscó rápidamente por la Atalaya, era indispensable que encontrara el laboratorio, pero se detuvo al ver a Nightwing saliendo del comedor. Sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, y sonrió.

-Hola, amigo –le saluda.

-Wally, ¡regresaste! –le responde Dick con alegría. Se acerca y lo abraza con total naturalidad. Flash se queda inmóvil y luego responde el abrazo. El pelirrojo baja una de sus manos a su cintura y lo aprieta hacia él. Dick empieza a sentirse incómodo y lo suelta. –Emm… ¿cuándo regresaron?

-Hace poco, oye, ¿me acompañas a laboratorio?

Arrow observaba con atención a John. Iban en silencio, lo que al arquero le extrañaba. No había un vestigio del sarcasmo de su amigo, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la Sala de Control? –pregunta John.

-Emm… después, quisiera que me acompañaras al comedor, debo hablarte sobre lo que sucede con Batman, ¿te parece?

El moreno asintió algo molesto. "Maldita sea, ¿cómo me desharé de este inútil?

Mientras tanto, Nightwing y Flash bajaron al laboratorio. El lugar aún estaba vacío. Flash no quitaba su vista del pelinegro. Se acercó un poco a él, con ansiedad. –Sabes, me alegra poder estar un tiempo a solas contigo.

Dick lo vuelve a ver extrañado, -¿Tiempo a solas? ¿Para qué?

El pelirrojo lo detiene y se acerca él. El más joven se incomoda al sentir que invade su espacio y se echa para atrás. –Ey… Wally, ¿te sucede algo? Estas extraño.

Los ojos de Flash estaban inmersos en Dick, quien sentía la necesidad de alejarlo.

-No te imaginas los deseos que tenía de verte, de sentir tu cuerpo –le susurra mientras acerca su rostro al suyo.

Dick trató de quitarse, ya molesto. –Wally, basta. Tú… no eres así.

-No lo sientes… ganas de estar cerca… yo sé, he deseado tanto tocar tu piel –le dice mientras acerca su mano a su cintura.

-Ok, es suficiente, no sé qué te sucede pero me estás poniendo nervioso…

-Lo deseas también como yo… vamos, déjate llevar…

Cuando siente que sus labios están por tocarse, Dick lo empuja, -¡Te dije que basta!

Flash se enfurece y usando su velocidad, se va contra Dick y lo golpea contra la pared. -¡Me estás cansando!

La cabeza del más joven rebota en el acero, haciendo que se sienta mareado. Flash toma con fuerza sus manos y los cruza detrás de su espalda. Arrincona su cuerpo contra el suyo, y con violencia, empieza a besarlo. Dick intenta reaccionar, pero todo le da vueltas. Empieza a sentir miedo de quien lo tiene atrapado, del que fuese su mejor amigo y amor de la niñez, pero entonces empezó a reaccionar. Trata de alejar los labios intrusos, y al no tener éxito, lo cabecea. El pelirrojo pierde el equilibrio y cae. Dick, agotado y mareado, trata de alejarse, pero Flash lo sujeta del tobillo y lo hace caer. Nightwing responde lanzándole una patada en la cabeza. Finalmente se pone de pie y empieza a correr confundido. _"Wally… ¿por qué?... No entiendo, Wally no es así… él no es así…"._ Flash, lo vuelve a ver molesto, y lo taclea a toda velocidad, haciendo que caiga pesadamente en el suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

Batman y Alcor entran a la sala de revisión. –Por favor, recuéstese en la cama –le indica el thaganariano.

Pero lejos de aceptar, se queda de pie en el mismo sitio. –Le dije que…

-No crea que dejaré que me revise. No trae ningún equipo médico, así que no veo como podría hacer algo por mí.

-Mi equipo fue destruido.

-Entonces, ¿cómo pensaba tratar mi tumor sin un equipo médico?

Batman camina hacia la puerta, -Tendremos entonces que esperar.

El thanagariano se llena de ira, saca un diminuto cubo y se tira sobre Batman, pero éste reacciona y lo pone contra la pared. -¡Qué busca! ¡Hable!

Alcor intenta forcejear. Batman empieza a sentir nuevamente debilidad, aun así trata de mantenerse erguido. Pero Alcor ve que pierde fuerzas, y logra poner el cubo sobre su cuello descubierto. Batman siente una pequeña descarga, y cae en el suelo inconsciente. En ese momento, John entra y ve el cuerpo inerte de Batman. –Bien, uno menos.

* * *

Shayera y Cyborg finalmente llegan a la Atalaya. Ambos se reúnen con Superman y Canario Negro en la Sala de Control.

-¿Cómo estuvo la misión? –pregunta Dinah.

-Sin contratiempo, ¿y John?

-Emm… creo que está con Arrow.

Dinah se pone de pie, -Voy contigo Shayera, Superman, ¿puedes quedarte en Control?

-Descuida.

Las dos mujeres van hacia la puerta, y se encuentran frente a frente con John y Alcor. Chica Halcón se llena de ira, levanta su mazo y vuela hacia Alcor golpeándolo con fuerza. Superman, Cyborg y Dinah se quedan atónitos. John saca un arma y dispara un rayo verde a Superman. El hombre de acero vuela por los aires y cae inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Pero qué demonios les sucede! –pregunta Dinah sin entender.

Cyborg reacciona y dispara su cañón de energía a John, quien lo esquiva sin dificultad.

-¡Shayera, ¿qué sucede?!

¡Hay que salir de aquí, ahora!

Los tres salen de Control, con Alcor llevado por Cyborg.. Shayera activa su comunicador, -Atención, la seguridad de la Atalaya ha sido comprometida, repito, la seguridad de la Atalaya ha sido comprometida. Protocolo de seguridad A1305. Los miembros de la Liga disponibles, sigan protocolo de emergencia. Repito, seguridad de la Atalaya ha sido comprometida…

John saca una esfera de su ropa y lo lanza al centro de la sala, abriendo un portal de energía. Se pone de rodillas, al ver a Darkseid cruzando el portal, con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

* * *

En Velax, los linternas seguían limpiando el asteroide de las fuerzas de Apokalips. Kilowg, sin embargo, se sentía preocupado. Jade se acercó a él, -¿Qué te sucede?

El enorme linterna la volvió a ver, -¿No te parece que todo esto ha sido extraño?

-¿Lo dices por lo fácil que fue recuperar el asteroide, o porque no sentiste la huella de poder en John?, le pregunta la mujer.

-También te diste cuenta, ¿eh?

Jade asintió –Es difícil no darse cuenta. La huella en John siempre ha sido más fuerte que la de Hal y la mía, aunque solo lo vi por unos minutos, no la encontré.

-Yo estuve más tiempo con él, y nada. Tal vez… no sé, como su anillo estaba descargado.

-Eso no es posible, Kilowog. Algo raro está pasando… lo puedo sentir en el aire…

* * *

Hal se recostó sobre la cama y suspiró. El día había sido pesado y necesitaba cerrar los ojos y descansar. Pero sintió la necesidad de verlo. Estiró su mano y tomó la fotografía que tenía sobre su cómoda. Acaricio con sus dedos el rostro de Barry, inmortal, en esa imagen, la última que se habían tomado juntos. Él había sido el motivo de integrarse en la Liga. Era irónico, en vida nunca cumplió su deseo, tuvo que morir para desistir, debía hacerlo, le había prometido proteger a Wally, un muchachito en ese entonces cuando tomó el manto de Flash. Pero cada día se le hacía más difícil seguir. Wally ya era un adulto, y con el regreso de John, aunque fuese por una misión, tal vez, sería la oportunidad perfecta para retirarse si Stewart se decidía quedar.

Sus pensamientos iban y venían, hasta que escuchó la alerta de Shayera en el altavoz, _"Atención, la seguridad de la Atalaya ha sido comprometida, repito, la seguridad de la Atalaya ha sido comprometida. Protocolo de seguridad A1305. Los miembros de la Liga disponibles, sigan protocolo de emergencia."_

No espero, inmediatamente activó su anillo y se puso su traje. Dejó la fotografía sobre la cómoda y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

* * *

Diana estaba en la enfermería con el Dr Hamilton. Esperaba encontrarse con Bruce ahí, cuando la alarma se activó. Casi por reflejo, tomó el mango de su espada y frunció el ceño.

Hamilton de inmediato se sobresaltó. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Wonder Woman?

-Hamilton, que nadie salga de aquí, cerraré las compuestas. Solo se podrá abrir por dentro. No abran las compuertas por ningún motivo, hasta que un miembro de la Liga se lo pida, ¿quedó claro?

El anciano asintió y Diana voló hacia el pasillo. En el teclado de acceso puso su clave, y un escáner tomó la imagen de su pupila. Inmediatamente las compuertas se cerraron, quedando Hamilton, su personal y Jason aislados de todo.

La amazona voló a toda velocidad. El protocolo A1305 confirmaba que Control había sido tomado, así que el primer paso era replegarse en otro sitio. Antes de llegar, vio a Hal.

–Wonder Woman, ¿sabes qué pasó?

-Eso nos lo dirá Hawk Girl, ella activó la alarma.

* * *

Flash ignoró la alerta. Poco le importaba las intenciones de Darkseid, destruir a los humanos no le interesaba. En ese momento, su deseo estaba enfocado en el pelinegro, que seguía inconsciente. Lo llevó a una bodega y lo recostó en el suelo. Se quitó su máscara y se inclinó a su lado. Cuanto había deseado tenerlo, sentir su piel y hacerlo suyo. Le quitó su antifaz y acarició su rostro. Besó sus labios, apenas rosándolos, luego siguió su rastro de lascivia por su piel hasta llegar a su oreja, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas. Conforme iba sus labios bajaban a su cuello, su mano tomaba sin ningún tipo de remordimiento su entrepierna. Dick empezó a gemir, semi inconsciente. Su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar mecánicamente ante el trato que recibía. Los dedos del pelirrojo pellizcaban sus pezones, haciendo que instintivamente Dick intentara retirarlos. Pero Flash seguía en su afán de jugar con ellos. Ya desesperado, empezó a quitarle el traje, dejando su torso al descubierto. Sus labios aprisionaron su pezón, haciendo que la espalda del más joven se arqueara y un suspiró saliera de su boca. En medio de su mente perdida, Dick empezó a sentir esas sensaciones tan intensas, procuraba reaccionar, tenía que. Sentía placer, pero también miedo. Poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad. Ya no sentía placer, aunque su cuerpo reaccionaba a todo lo que le hacía Flash, sintió dolor, vergüenza e ira, sobre todo eso, una rabia incontrolable. Lanzó una patada, impactando el estómago de Flash, que con dificultad intentó respirar. El pelirrojo lo volvió a ver y sonrió –Volveremos a pasar por esto, niño bonito.

Dick no esperó a que hablara más, le dio un sonoro golpe en la cara, y luego golpeó su cabeza contra el piso, dejándolo inconsciente. Después lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. Se alejó de él, y se arregló la ropa. No lloró, su rostro inexpresivo guardaba para sí un inmenso dolor.

* * *

Superman comenzó a reaccionar. Su pecho le ardía. Volvió a verse, tenía una fuerte quemadura en su pecho. Solo dos cosas podían hacerle ese tipo de daño, la kriptonita y la magia. Se sentía débil. No entendía que había pasado, hasta que vio a su enemigo acercarse a él. El gigante sonrió al ver el estado en que se encontraba. –Ese es tu estado natural, kriptoniano, en el suelo, a mis pies.

Su visión estaba borrosa, y el dolor era insoportable, pero luchaba por no verse débil ante Darkseid. –Pobre Superman, eres tan ingenuo. Realmente, ¿pensaste que entrarían a mis dominios, atacarían una de mis fortalezas y sacarían a uno de mis esclavos, si yo no lo hubiese permitido? Sabía que caerías tarde o temprano, pero no pensé que tú mismo, en tu arrogancia, te pondrías la soga en tu cuello.

-No entiendo… ¿qué les hiciste?... Ellos… Wally y John… jamás te hubieran seguido.

El monstruo endurece su rostro, -En eso tienes razón, ellos jamás los traicionó.

John Stewart se acerca. Superman sufre un shock al ver a John arrancar parte de su propia piel. En vez de tejidos y venas rojas, por dentro era amarillo, su sangre era oscura, casi negra.

-Es… un parademonio –exclama Superman aturdido.

-Internamente lo es, pero con el rostro, los recuerdos y las emociones del verdadero Linterna Verde.

-¿Cómo… es posible?

* * *

Utilizando los tubos de ventilación, Dinah, Shayera y Cyborg llegan a la zona de desperdicios de la Atalaya.

-Uff, qué asco –se dejó decir él tapándose la nariz.

Shayera llegó hasta un panel, puso un código de seguridad y pasó su iris para que el sistema la reconociera. La pared frente a ella se abrió y los tres entraron. Era un pequeño salón, con computadoras, una mesa en el centro y una puerta que llevaba a una enfermería. Dinah observó el lugar extrañada. –No conocía la existencia de este lugar.

-No es la primera vez que hemos sido atacados –le responde la mujer mientras activa el sistema. –Fue idea de Batman, en caso de una emergencia como esta.

Cyborg dejó caer el cuerpo del thaganariano en el suelo. Éste empezó a reaccionar, al ver donde estaba, sintió terror.

-Shayera, nos puedes explicar que está sucediendo, ¿qué quisiste decir con que no es Alcor?

La mujer halcón fue hacia el thanagariano mutilado y lo levantó por el cuello. –Diles quien eres, maldito enfermo –le ordenó sin soltar su agarre.

-Oh, Shayera, nuevamente le das la espalda a los tuyos por estos miserables humanos.

La mujer lo lanza contra la pared. -¡Habla!

Él se limpió la sangre de su frente. –Mi nombre… es Ducarl… soldado el gran ejército de Thanagar, también… científico…

-Un mercader de la muerte más bien –le responde Shayera, que apretaba con fuerza su mazo.

-Bien, bien… también podría ser llamado así…

-Es suficiente –interrumpe Dinah. –Quiero respuestas, si tú no eres Alcor, ¿dónde está él?

-En el mismo lugar que sus amigos Flash y Linterna Verde, nunca los volverán a ver.

Shayera se lanzó sobre él y lo estrelló contra la puerta. -¡Maldito infeliz! ¡¿Dónde están?! Si les hiciste daño…

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Shayera? No puedes hacerme más daño ya… ¡me mutilaste!

-¡Tu experimentaste con humanos!

-¿Cuándo? –pregunta Cyborg confundido.

-Shayera, por favor, ¿de dónde conoces a este sujeto, y cuando experimentó con seres humanos?

La mujer halcón soltó a Ducarl y este cayó pesadamente en el piso. –Fue… durante la invasión thaganariana. Al ser capturada, descubrí la verdad. Vi su laboratorio, experimentaba con ADN humano. Empezó a hacer clones, y cuando los productos no eran los deseados, los destruía. Durante la última batalla, fui directamente al laboratorio y destruí todo su trabajo.

-Sí… pero no sin antes despedazar mi espalda y arrancarme mis alas. Por ti… maldita traidora… soy un mutilado. Por eso, cuando nuestro pueblo perdió la guerra contra los gordanianos, busqué a Alcor. La única forma de recuperar lo que tú me habías quitado, era por él, pero se negó a ayudarme. En ese momento, fuerzas de Darkseid atacaron su laboratorio y nos llevaron. Alcor se negó a ayudarlo, en cambio yo, con mi conocimiento sobre clonación y el equipo de Alcor, le ofrecí mi ayuda para destruir a los humanos… y a ti, perra traidora.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Sala de Control, Darkseid seguía contándole a Superman sus planes.

-Después de mi último fracaso en tu planeta, encontré el camino gracias a un viejo enemigo vuestro. Modificó el ADN de mis parademonios y los unió con el de los miembros principales de la Liga, a excepción del Marciano, que no pudo duplicar ni modificar.

-Por eso lo dejaron inconsciente… para que no hablara.

-Así es. Fue un trabajo arduo, al final, solo faltaba el tuyo. Mi gente supo donde tenían muestras tuyas y fueron robadas.

-El asalto a Laboratorios Star.

-Así es, por desgracia, Linterna Verde, Flash y el Marciano destruyeron tu clon, pero sin saberlo, me dieron la oportunidad de introducir a mis clones a la Atalaya.

-Entonces… permitiste que los sacáramos de Velax a propósito.

-Por supuesto, Superman, y cayeron miserablemente en mi trampa.

-¿Dónde… están, los verdaderos Flash y Linterna?

-Realmente eres muy tonto, estás pensando en ellos y no en lo que le espera a tu planeta. Cuando esto termine, no solo dominaré la Tierra, su mundo verá a la Liga de la Justicia ayudándome a hacerlo. Antes que los humanos se den cuenta, destruiré los héroes que quedan aún y haré a este planeta a mi imagen, y tú, Superman, vivirás para verlo. Solo cuando logre mi objetivo, cuando te haya acabado con tus deseos de vivir, entonces, seré indulgente, y te permitiré morir.

Un nuevo portal se abre. De ahí, salen los clones de Batman, Wonder Woman y Shayera. Los tres se acercan a Superman y Darkseid se inclinan ante el gigante.

-Estamos a sus órdenes, amo –dicen al unísono.

* * *

Hamilton iba hacia una de las salas, cuando la placa de metal que cubría la entrada a los ventiladores cayó al suelo. El científico se quedó inmóvil, pero suspiró con alivio al ver a Robin saltando al suelo.

-Dr. Hamilton, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-No estoy seguro, pero parece que hubo un ataque. Wonder Woman nos dejó aquí encerrados.

-¿Ha sabido algo de Batman y Nightwing?

-No he visto a Nightwing hace horas, pero se dónde está Batman.

* * *

Dinah, Cyborg y Shayera vuelven a ver la puerta que es abierta, y suspiran de alivio al ver a Jordan y Diana entrar. La amazona ve a "Alcor" en el suelo y vuelve a ver a su compañera. -¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué Alcor está herido?

-No es Alcor, Diana. Fuimos engañados.

-Un momento –interrumpe Hal-, Flash y Linterna aseguraron…

-Ellos no son Wally y John –le aclara Dinah, con frustración –los dos hombres que trajeron a la Atalaya son clones creados por este ser llamado Ducarl, y suponemos que hay clones de todos los fundadores que estaban en la Liga durante la invasión thaganariana.

-Si ellos son clones, Wally y John…

-Están en Apokalips, Hal. Si aún siguen vivos. –le responde Shayera.

* * *

-¿Cuándo iremos a la Tierra, amo? –le pregunta el clon Shayera ansiosa.

-Primero, acabaremos con los miembros de la Liga que quedan aquí.

-No sería más fácil… no sé, destruir la Atalaya con ellos adentro, -le pregunta el clon Wonder Woman.

-Una buena opción, aunque no la mejor estrategia –interrumpe el falso Batman.

Darkseid vuelve a ver molesto al murciélago. A diferencia de los otros clones a su servicio, este nunca había demostrado una actitud reverente hacia él. Sin embargo, este no se inmutó, más bien siguió hablando.

-El amo Darkseid tiene suficiente material genético para clonar a Superman nuevamente –dice mientras vuelve a ver a Clark en el suelo. –Lo único que necesitamos es recuperar a Ducarl –razonó Batman.

Darkseid sonrió –Debo admitir que la idea no es mala. Ustedes tres –ordena a Wonder Woman, Shayera y Stewart –Busquen a Ducarl. Si hayan a sus contrapartes, destrúyanlos.

Los tres le hacen una reverencia y salen de la Sala. –Y tú, Batman… tu actitud arrogante y soberbia me disgusta, pero debo aceptar, que tienes buenas ideas. Solo por eso sigues vivo.

El murciélago se inclina ante él, -Me he entonces que disculpar con usted, amo Darkseid. Mis intenciones a veces son solapadas por las detestables emociones que este ADN humano conlleva. Pero estoy a sus órdenes, amo, como siempre.

El oscuro sonríe, -Bien, aceptaré tu explicación, ya que has sido el más útil de todos.

-Y si me permite, amo Darkseid. Vi de cerca el trabajo de Ducarl, podría, si su merced lo acepta, ir adelantando el trabajo.

Darkseid asiente. Batman toma un estuche y se inclina al cuerpo de Superman, que había sido testigo de toda la interacción de ellos. Del estuche, el falso murciélago saca un bisturí, cuyo filo empezó a brillar en un tono verde intenso. Superman empezó a sentirse más débil cuando Batman acercó el bisturí a su cuerpo. Arrancó parte del uniforme, y cerca de la quemadura en el pecho de Superman, cortó parte de su piel. El hombre de acero gimió al sentir su piel siendo mutilada. El murciélago tomo la porción de piel y la puso en un frasco.

-Listo… gracias, por tu cooperación –le responde mientras pasa su mano sobre el pecho de Superman, cerca de la herida recién infringida.

Clark recupera el aliento, -Tú… no eres él… quisieras ser como él, pero no podrías llegarle a sus talones.

Batman arruga su frente y se acerca a él. -¿Quién eres tú en su vida?

Superman no entiende la pregunta, y se mantiene callado.

-Es extraño… tengo recuerdos con todos los miembros de la Liga, pero los que son en torno a ti, son difusos… y conllevan emociones extrañas. Aún ahora, siento raro tocarte…

Mientras habla, sigue tocando su cuerpo. –Algo me atrae a tí… no lo entiendo.

-¿Terminaste? –pregunta Darkseid a unos metros de ellos.

Batman se pone de pie y camina hacia su amo. –Listo, señor, tengo su tejido. Si su merced lo permite, ¿puedo volver a Apokalips e iniciar el proceso de clonación?

El gigante se acerca a él. Lo miró directamente. Algo en la actitud del clon le enfurecía, tal vez que, a diferencia de los otros, tomaba decisiones propias. Quizás, tenía que ver haber sido el primero en ser creado.

-Hazlo, esclavo.

El Batman falso se despide y abre un nuevo portal, para regresar al mundo de Darkseid.

* * *

Hamilton y Robin entraron a una habitación. Los cuerpos de J'onn y Batman estaban conectados a varios monitores.

-Su pulso es tan débil, que apenas si lo sienten los monitores –explica Hamilton –están en estado de coma inducido.

Robin se acercó al cuerpo de su mentor. -¿No tiene idea de cómo sucedió?

-No, hemos hecho toda clase de exámenes, pero no hay nada en su organismo que justifique su estado.

Robin se acerca a Batman, y nota algo extraño en la piel de su cuello, apenas expuesto por el traje. Con cuidado hace a un lado la tela y observa un diminuto objeto en su piel.

-Doctor, ¿me podría prestar una pinza?

El anciano revisa las gavetas y saca unas pequeñas pinzas que le entrega al momento. Robin acerca la pinza y toca el objeto, que tira una descarga, haciendo que el muchacho retire su mano.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta el científico.

Robin revisa su cinturón y saca un pequeño spray. Con cuidado esparza un poco sobre el objeto y espera que se endurezca. Luego, lo retira con las pinzas y lo pone sobre un platillo para muestras.

Los dos esperan unos segundos, hasta que el monitor de Batman empieza a cambiar.

-Su pulso y respiración… es increíble.

Robin se acerca a J'onn y comienza a revisarlo. –Dr. Hamilton, me ayuda a levantarlo.

El médico sostiene el cuerpo del marciano, mientras el más chico y revisa. Un artefacto igual estaba en el cuello, atrás. Así que Robin sigue el mismo procedimiento y retira el aparato. Casi de inmediato, los signos vitales de J'onn empiezan a cambiar.

Robin se acerca una mesa y con cuidado retira los restos de la espuma del aparato. –Parece que suelta pequeñas descargas eléctricas, posiblemente al cerebelo, para controlar los impulsos neuronales –explica el muchacho que revisa el aparato en un microscopio.

-Es increíble… ¿cómo sabes todo eso, si eres un niño?

Robin sonríe, -Bueno, ser el compañero de Batman exige más que saltar techos.

-Eso es muy cierto –dice Batman, quien con dificultad se va enderezando.

El joven se acerca a su mentor. Sentía deseos de abrazarlo pero mantuvo una actitud fuerte frente a Hamilton.

-Bien hecho –le dice Batman al poner su mano en su hombro. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-La Atalaya fue tomada, estamos aislados.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Apokalips, el clon de Batman entró al palacio. Pero no fue al laboratorio, sino que bajó a la mazmorra. Caminó entre varios pasillos oscuros, hasta que llegó a un sitio muy bien resguardado. Ordenó a los guardas que lo dejaran entrar. Había varias celdas, pero su interés era la del fondo. Ahí, estaba John y Wally. El moreno con golpes en su rostro, y un corte en su brazo, mal vendado. Wally, estaba inconsciente. Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre la pierna de John, su cuerpo temblaba, su pierna tenía una enorme herida desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, con sudor en su frente, síntomas de una posible infección. John volvió a ver al clon, -¿Qué demonios quiere tu amo ahora?

El clon no dice nada, solo los observa en silencio. -¡Maldita copia, qué quieres de nosotros! ¿Vienes a terminar el trabajo que inicio el thaganariano?

Dos parademonios se acercaron por detrás al clon de Batman, dijeron algo extraño, en su idioma. Batman sacó del cinturón un arma y les disparó un rayo, destruyéndolos en el acto. Guardó la muestra de piel de Superman en el cinturón, y abrió la reja. Sin decir nada, abrió las cadenas que aprisionaban a John y Wally. Levantó al pelirrojo y lo puso sobre su espalda. John no entendía que pasaba, pero luego entro en cuenta. -¿Bruce? ¿Eres tú?

-Tienen que salir de aquí, ahora –respondió sin más.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Un encuentro esperado y una verdad revelada**

* * *

John seguía a aquella figura por los oscuros pasillos. Batman caminaba con rapidez, llevando a Wally sobre su espalda. Se detuvo y le hizo una señal a John para que parara e hiciera silencio. Ambos vieron dos guardas pasar. Cuando el camino estaba libre, siguieron. John le llamaba la atención que en vez de subir, bajaban cada vez más y más, hasta llegar a una zona por demás tenebrosa. Las mazmorras se veían mucho más antiguas, y había un nauseabundo olor a sangre y muerte por doquier. Cuidadosamente el caballero oscuro dejó a Wally en el piso y se acercó a la pared. Hundió una roca en la pared y se abrió una compuerta. Nuevamente tomó a Wally.

-Adelante, no pierdas tiempo, entra.

Sin dudarlo, John siguió la indicación. Batman lo siguió y luego cerró la compuerta. Las escaleras iban más abajo. El frío y la oscuridad eran insoportables. Nunca había deseado tanto tener su anillo consigo. El falso John se lo había llevado, aunque a su pesar, éste no funcionaba en su dedo. Los ojos de Stewart se fueron acostumbrando a la ausencia de luz poco a poco. El no entendía como sabía Batman de este lugar, pero en ese momento, no había tiempo de charlar. La vida de Wally estaba en peligro, y debían actuar rápidamente.

 **Flashback**

Stewart y J'onn llevaban varias horas en esa celda. John tenía una fea herida en la cabeza, y J'onn aún no se recuperaba de los ataques con lanzallamas. Escucharon pasos, y vieron como traían a Wally y Alcor. El muchacho estaba golpeado, con un corte en la pierna derecha, que hacía que cojeara, pero al menos, estaba consciente e intentaba soltarse, pero el thaganariano en cambio estaba tranquilo. Abrieron la mazmorra, pero en vez de encadenar a Wally con los demás, lo llevaron a una especie de mesa, lo recostaron y encadenaron ahí. El thaganariano, en vez de ser sometido, estaba de pie observando la escena.

-Alcor, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás con ellos? –le pregunta John al ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento, John se quedó sin habla al ver una copia perfecta de él y Flash entrando la celda junto a Desaad.

John no sabía entendía que pasaba, pero su compañero examinó la mente de los dobles, -Son clones de ustedes, y al parecer no son los únicos –responde el marciano.

-Es una verdadera desgracia que seas tan inútil, Ducarl. Un esclavo idéntico al marciano hubiese sido de utilidad ahora –exclama Desaad con desprecio.

El thaganariano mutilado sonrió y se acercó a J'onn. –Su organismo es imposible de duplicar, aun así puede que nos sea útil.

El traidor lo tomó con fuerza del cuello y J'onn gritó, para después caer inconsciente.

-¿J'onn? ¡Qué le hiciste! –grita Wally desesperado.

John intentaba liberarse, pero en respuesta recibió un golpe en el costado de uno de los parademonios, sacándole el aire. Desaad se acercó al pelirrojo, que intentaba forzar sus ataduras. Se volvió a los clones, -Ustedes, ya saben el plan. Tú Ducarl, irás con ellos y esperarán a que el resto de la Liga llegue por ustedes.

-¿Cómo sabes que irán a rescatarlos? –le pregunta el clon de Flash.

Desaad sonríe, -El peor error de los humanos, es que son muy predecibles. Lleven al marciano, así no tendrán dudas que son ellos.

Los parademonios llevan a cuestas el cuerpo inmóvil de J'onn, seguidos por los clones y Ducarl, dejando a Desaad en la celda con algunos guardas.

-¡Maldito, pagarás por esto, si algo le pasa…! –seguía insultando John.

-¡Cállate, miserable humano! –le grita mientras lo golpea en la cara. –Ya que estarán aquí por mucho tiempo, me encargaré que su estadía sea menos que placentera.

El villano tomó un artefacto alargado y lo enciende, haciendo que desde un extremo salga energía.

-… Y empezaré por ti, Flash…

Fue hacia Wally y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza. El muchacho gritó de dolor, al sentir que su piel ardía, además de un terrible shock eléctrico.

-¡Déjalo en paz! –le ordenaba John con desesperación.

Sin embargo, fue ignorado por el psicópata que seguía propinándole golpes al pelirrojo, ante la angustia de John.

Intentaba respirar, pero sentía que se ahogaba con cada shock eléctrico que sentía. Desaad empezó a concentrarse en la herida que tenía en la pierna, haciendo que ésta se abriera más. El joven no supo en que momento empezó a soltar lágrimas, sus gritos se convirtiendo en lamentos y luego en gemidos, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba sin control.

Desaad siguió por varios minutos, hasta que Wally cayó desmayado, sin más energía. Había sido tanto el esfuerzo, que el vil ser quedó exhausto.

-Encadénenlo con el otro –le indicó a sus sirvientes. Estos dejaron caer pesadamente el cuerpo de Wally junto a John, que no dejaba de maldecir a Desaad. –Cuando esto termine, acabaré contigo infeliz.

-Jajajaja… ¿piensas que saldrán con vida de aquí, humano? Que iluso.

Desaad salió de la celda, acompañado de los guardas y cerraron la celda, dejándolos solos.

John intentó acercarse a Wally, que seguía inmóvil. Estiró sus manos y lo tomó de un hombro, jalándolo con cuidado hacia él. Tomó su rostro, que estaba bañado de sudor y lágrimas.

-Wally… por Dios, hijo, despierta.

Tomó su pulso, era débil, pero constante. No podía alcanzar su pierna, cuya herida estaba en carne viva. Recostó su cabeza sobre su pierna, le quitó la máscara y limpio su rostro con su manga. –Te voy a sacar de aquí, muchacho, te lo prometo.

Flash apenas pudo gemir, pero no abrió los ojos. John recostó su cabeza sobre la pared fría, inmerso en esa terrible oscuridad.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

John se sorprendió al llegar al final de las escaleras. Estaban en una cueva. Siguieron caminando unos metros más, hasta llegar a un río subterráneo. Batman sacó un artefacto del cinturón y lo encendió. A la orilla, estaba una pequeña nave. Abrió la puerta, y John no esperó en entrar. El murciélago puso a Wally en uno de los asientos y lo aseguró. John hizo lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto. Batman fue a su lado, y encendió la nave.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunta John.

-Buscaremos ayuda para Flash, luego, iremos a tu mundo.

-¿Mi mundo? Querrás decir nuestro mundo.

El hombre lo vio entre ojo y arrancó sin decir más.

* * *

En la Atalaya, Batman y J'onn se dirigían a la compuerta, seguidos por Robin, quien no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer.

-Espera… Batman, ¿estás seguro? No estás en condiciones… es decir, ninguno de los dos.

El murciélago volvió a ver a su protegido, -El resto está afuera, debemos ayudarlos. Tú quédate aquí, protege a los científicos y a Jason.

-Pusimos aquí a Jason y los científicos por una razón –interrumpe J'onn -, esta ala de la enfermería tiene un dispositivo de seguridad. Si ven que intentan abrir la compuerta, activa el protocolo A1306, así estarán a salvo.

Batman fue hacia el muchacho y puso sus manos en sus hombros. –Confío en ti para que protejas a todos Tim. Si algo malo sucede, busca a Alfred y desaparezcan, ¿entendido?

El chico asintió con tristeza. Bruce le sonrió, -Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Robin olvidó la imagen rígida que debía mantener y abrazó a Batman, recostando su cabeza en su pecho. El murciélago le respondió al abrazo y sonrió. –Cuídate Bruce.

Finalmente se sueltan y los héroes se encaminan hacia la compuerta. J'onn abre el seguro y salen.

En ese momento, Cyborg llamó al resto que seguía atrincherados en la sala de seguridad. –Tengo señal de Batman y J'onn.

Hal, Canario Negro, Shayera y Wonder Woman se acercan. -¿Dónde están? – pregunta Diana.

-En enfermería, están movilizándose.

-¿Y Arrow y Nightwing?

-La señal de Arrow sigue en el mismo sitio, Nightwing se está acercando… Oh no… veo rastros de energía yendo hacia ellos.

-Debemos ir ahora –responde Dinah mientras se acerca a la puerta.

-Yo iré contigo. Hal, tú y Shayera encuéntrense con Batman y J'onn. Victor, ya sabes que hacer –ordena Diana.

-Como diga.

* * *

Nightwing iba cerca de los comedores. Siguiendo el protocolo de emergencia, desde ahí iría a la zona de desperdicio. Llevaba a cuestas a Flash. No sabía porque lo llevaba, una parte de él deseaba dejarlo después de lo que hizo. Las partes de su cuerpo que fueron rosados por él le ardían. Se sentía humillado. Wally no solo era su mejor amigo, era el primer y único chico por el que había sentido amor, pero ese que llevaba en su espalda era un desconocido para él, no era Wally, no podía ser él. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban, así que entró al comedor y se escondió. Al mirar al fondo, se asustó al ver el cuerpo de Arrow tendido en el suelo. Dejó a Flash en el suelo y fue hacia él.

-¿Oliver? ¿Me escuchas?

Le tomó el pulso, apenas si lo sentía. Sacó el scanner de su muñeca y lo revisó. Se extrañó al ver una señal extraña que venía de su cuello. Lo revisó y vio un cubo negro, de al menos 50 mm de ancho. Sacó una pinza de su cinturón y con cuidado lo removió. Pasaron unos segundos, cuando el rubio empezó a reaccionar.

-¿Arrow? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Oliver reaccionó a la defensiva, pero el más joven lo detuvo. –Tranquilo, soy yo, Dick.

El arquero tragó aire y se frotó los ojos. -¿Dick? ¿Qué pasó?

-Es lo que quisiera saber, te ayudo.

El joven le tendió la mano y se puso de pie. -¿Quién te hizo esto?

-John Stewart… demonios, cuando lo vea, le daré una paliza.

Quinn volvió a ver el cuerpo de Flash en el suelo. -¿Y Wally?

Nightwing arrugó el ceño, -No sé qué sucede, pero te puedo asegurar que ese no es Flash.

En ese momento escucharon pasos que venían hacia ellos. La puerta se abrió, y entraron parademonios, seguidos por los falsos John Stewart y Shayera. El moreno revisó y gruñó.

-¿Estás seguro que lo dejaste aquí? –le pregunta la mujer.

-Sí. Lo necesitamos, cuantos más humanos haya para clonar, será mejor para los planes del amo. ¡Ustedes, búsquenlos! –señala a las criaturas.

Uno de ellos abre la puerta de la cocina y se encuentra frente a frente a Oliver. El rubio le sonríe, -Hola, viejo.

Le hunde una de sus flechas en el pecho, haciendo que este caiga inerte en el suelo. Los otros parademonios van hacia él, pero las esferas de humo de Nightwing caen en el suelo, impidiéndoles ver. Este brinca detrás y con sus bastones los ataca sin contemplación. El clon de Shayera enfunda su mazo e intenta atacar a Nightwing por la espalda, pero la espada de Wonder Woman choca contra el mazo y lo hace desviar. La clon mira con odio a la amazona, -¡Cómo te atreves!

-Es hora de ver de que están hechos, copia barata.

Las dos mujeres se enfrascan en una lucha sin cuartel. El clon de Stewart retrocede e intenta escapar, pero un puñetazo de Arrow lo hace caer en el suelo. –Te has ablandado, "viejo amigo".

El moreno se pone de pie y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el rubio. Wonder Woman le arrebata el mazo a su enemiga y con él le propina un golpe que la hace volar contra la pared y cae inconsciente. En ese momento, Flash empieza a reaccionar, pero antes de ponerse de pie, recibe un nuevo golpe de Nightwing y se vuelve a desmayar. –Tú te quedas ahí –dice el muchacho.

Finalmente, Stewart cae derrotado por Arrow. El rubio saca una flecha, lo pone en su arco y gira hacia atrás, apuntando a Canario Negro, que recién había terminado con los últimos parademonios. La rubia se queda inmóvil, -Ollie, soy yo.

-Stewart hablo de clones, ¿cómo sé que no eres uno de ellos? –le responde sobre saltado.

Diana camina hacia él, -Oliver es Dinah.

El rubio se queda en silencio, sin bajar el arma. Se queda pensativo y mira a Dinah fijamente, -Pruébalo… ¿de qué color era la ropa interior que usaste en nuestro aniversario?

Dick bajó la cabeza suspirando, mientras Diana volteó los ojos. Dinah sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos, -¿Cuál ropa interior?

El rubio sonrió y bajó el arma. –Bien, es ella.

-No perdamos tiempo, debemos replegarnos, ordena Diana.

-¿Y Batman? –pregunta Nighwing.

-Linterna y Shayera van por él y J'onn. Debemos movernos.

* * *

El murciélago y J'onn estaban luchando contra varias criaturas, dirigidas por el clon de Wonder Woman. La mujer sonreía al ver a un debilitado J'onn Jonz luchando, pero su vista estaba fija en el murciélago. Con dificultad se mantenía en pie, pero sus piernas estaba débiles y su vista estaba difusa. Uno de los parademonios golpeó y lo hizo caer sin aire. El clon le hizo la indicación de retirarse y fue hacia él. J'onn, a varios metros, seguía luchando. Al ver a su amigo en peligro, intentó ir hacia él, pero las bestias no le permitían avanzar. El clon sacó su espada y se arrodilló frente a él.

-Dicen que eres el más inteligente del grupo –le dice mientras toma su barbilla y levanta su rostro. –Sin embargo, no eres tan duro.

Batman sacó un tazer y la descargó en su abdomen. La mujer gritó y cayó en el suelo. -¿Te parece? –le responde el murciélago.

Trata de levantarse pero la mujer lo hace caer y lo toma del cuello, -Pagarás por tu estupidez, humano.

En ese momento, voló por los aires cuando el mazo de Shayera impactó sobre ella. –Pelea con alguien de tu tamaño, bruja.

Linterna usó su anillo para ayudar a J'onn, mientras Shayera voló hacia el clon de Diana. Esta reaccionó e hizo lo mismo. El chillar de los golpes del mazo de una y la espada de la otra se escuchaba intenso, mientras Linterna y J'onn terminaban con los parademonios.

Ambas mujeres estaban agitadas, después de varios minutos. El clon sonrió, -Realmente, eres una contrincante de respeto.

-Deja de elogiarme y pelea.

Wonder Woman lanzó otro ataque pero un enorme guante de boxeo verde la noqueó. Shayera volvió a ver a su compañero molesta, -Yo podía con ella.

-No lo dudo, pero no tenemos tiempo –le dice mientras la hace ver a Batman, que con dificultad se ponía de pie -… debemos irnos.

* * *

John baja de la nave, siguiendo a Batman. Estaban en otra cueva, similar a la que estaban anteriormente, pero con luz artificial y a diferencia de la primera, era cálida. Pasaron una compuerta. Era un laboratorio, con varios contenedores, pantallas y artefactos extraños. El murciélago puso a Wally en una camilla, marcó un botón y salió un panel holográfico que cubría el cuerpo del muchacho desde los pies hasta el pecho. Batman marcaba indicaciones en el panel, y John vio que como una luz azul rodeó el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Descuide, se pondrá bien en cuestión de unos minutos –le señala Batman.

John fue hacia él y lo tomó del brazo. –Bruce, ¿cómo sabías de este lugar?

El murciélago lo observó y se quitó la máscara. John se echó para atrás y se puso a la defensiva, tenía cierta similitud con Bruce, pero no era él.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Otro clon?

-Es más que un clon –indicó una voz del fondo -… es mi hijo.

John volvió a ver y se sorprendió al tener enfrente a un thaganariano. –Mi nombre es Alcor Park, y él es Balack.

-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? ¿Cuál es su intención?

Balack caminó hacia él, -Para acabar de una vez por todas con el reinado de horror de Darkseid.

* * *

El último equipo en regresar, fue el equipo de Jordan. Ahora, tenían a los clones de Stewart, Shayera, Wonder Woman y Flash detenidos e inconscientes, junto a Ducarl.

Batman llegó, apoyándose en Hal. Nightwing fue hacia él y lo ayudó a sentarse. -¿Dónde está Superman? –preguntó Bruce casi sin aire.

-Ahí está –responde Cyborg, al poner imagen de la Sala de Control. Clark estaba semi inconsciente. La herida con fragmentos de kriptonita poco a poco lo estaba matando. La sala estaba llena de parademonios y Darkseid seguía ahí, junto a Desaad.

-Supongo que está esperando a sus clones –dice Dinah al ver la imagen.

-No, es más que eso…Cyborg, ¿has detectado cambios estructurales en la Atalaya? –pregunta Batman.

-De hecho sí, miren… esta es la imagen de máquinas, estaban trabajando en el núcleo warp.

Bruce se puso de pie y se acercó a la pantalla, al igual que Dick. El muchacho suspiró, -No puede ser.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Oliver.

-Usarán la Atalaya para abrir un portal de gran tamaño.

-Eso significa…

-Se están preparando para invadir la Tierra a gran escala.

* * *

Alcor Park era muy diferente a Ducarl. Era alto, fuerte, no había sido mutilado como el traidor, pero en su rostro había una cicatriz a lo largo de toda su mejilla izquierda. Tenía una voz grave, sin embargo, ni en ella ni en su expresión se veía algún tipo de agresividad. Balack fue hacia su padre.

-Superman fue herido con el rayo trans modificado con kriptonita padre. Pude extraerle una porción de piel. ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo con él? –le pregunta al entregarle el frasco en su mano.

Alcor lo miró con atención, -Es posible, pero el tiempo es crucial, ¿hace mucho lo hirieron?

-Me temo que sí, de todas formas, hazlo, es nuestro mejor hombre para derrotar a Darkseid.

El anciano asintió y se acercó a una de sus mesas a trabajar.

-Bien, debo irme. Prepararé a los demás, es ahora o nunca.

John se estaba impacientando al ver toda la escena, confundido. –Espera, necesito que me expliquen que sucede, ahora.

-Hazlo tu padre, yo debo irme.

-Pero…

-Escucha, John Stewart, mi padre te dará las respuestas que necesitas, pero en todo esto hay mucho envuelto y el tiempo se acorta. Cuando tu amigo Flash se recupere y mi padre tenga listo el convertidor para salvar la vida de Superman, iremos a tu mundo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se pone la máscara y sale del laboratorio. John se sorprendió, sabía que no era Bruce, pero sin duda tenía su mismo carácter.

-Te recuerda a tu amigo, ¿no es cierto? –le pregunta el anciano que seguía trabajando.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿De dónde salió, si dices que es tu hijo?

Alcor suspiró, -Es una historia que no me gusta recordar, pero mereces respuestas…

* * *

El portal se abre nuevamente. Balack se encuentra a un Darkseid furioso. -¿Cómo es posible que no aparezcan Desaad?

-Yo… no sé amo. Se perdió su señal. Los clones… desaparecieron de la nave.

Superman se ríe, -Vaya, Darkseid. Por lo visto tus esclavos son solo fachada… ammm…. Nada se compara con el producto original.

Darkseid vuelve a ver al kriptoniano, y su único ojo bueno se enrojece, pero Balack interrumpe.

-Amo, dejé todo listo en Apokalips para la clonación de Superman. Si lo deseas, puedo ir y buscar a mis hermanos.

-¿Y crees que tu podrás hacer lo que los otros no lograron? –le responde Desaad con sarcasmo.

-Mi señor Desaad, a diferencia de los otros, poseo la inteligencia y recuerdos del murciélago. Conozco sus puntos débiles a la perfección, pero sobre todo, las de Batman. Amo Darkseid, le pido, por favor, me deje demostrar mi valía –se dirige al gigante haciendo una reverencia.

El oscuro sonrió –Bien, me alegra que reconozcas tu posición. Puedes ir, esclavo, y lleva a parademonios.

-No será necesario, mi señor Darkseid. Para lo que voy hacer, necesito ir solo.

Se vuelve a inclinar y se retira de la sala. Desaad suspira frustrado –Ese clon me pone los pelos de punta mi señor, ¿realmente crees que es leal?

-A veces me hace pensar, pero me ha sido valioso. Vere si esta vez me cumple o no.

* * *

-Tuve dos hijos, Eliah y Balack –explica Alcor –…ambos de la casta guerrera. Mi hijo mayor murió en la guerra, solo me quedo el menor, Balack, que aún era un niño. Nunca pensé que podía existir un dolor más grande que eso, así que decidí alejarlo de las guerras Dejé Thanagar para siempre y me lo llevé. Yo era científico, no guerrero. Durante muchos años, trabajé en biotecnología. Ayude a sanar a muchos, y cree artefactos orientados a la medicina. Pero sin darnos cuenta, la guerra nos alcanzó. Mi gente quiso obligarme a que trabajara con ellos, pero me negué. Por eso, fui torturado. Balack fue obligado a ingresar al ejército, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarme a mi suerte. Me sacó de mi cautiverio y huyó conmigo, no sin antes ser herido en el proceso. Ni todo mi conocimiento hizo que pudiera salvarlo, así que antes de morir, tome parte de su ADN. Perder un hijo es duro, pero dos, es… el peor infierno que un ser puede experimentar. Me aislé, trabajé por muchos años, hasta que casi logré mi cometido, crear una nueva vida, a partir del ADN de mi hijo. Pero entonces Ducarl apareció, ofreciéndome ser mi asistente. Yo me negué, pues conocía su tipo de trabajo. Pero el infortunio siempre me ha seguido, por desgracia, aparecieron las fuerzas de Darkseid dirigidos por Kalibak. Me ofrecieron vivir, a cambio de ayudarles a crear clones de ustedes, yo me rehusé, pero Ducarl no. Él convenció a Kalibak que podía hacerlo usando mi tecnología. Decidieron no matarme, pensando que les sería útil algún día, me encerraron en sus mazmorras, pero antes, hice la última jugada que me quedó. Cambié el ADN de uno de los parademonios por el ADN de Balack. No sé porque se me ocurrió, tal vez… porque pensé moriría y al menos, quería que una parte de mi hijo viviera. Pasaron los meses, y fue cuando lo vi. Un humano, vestido completamente de negro. Entró a mi mazmorra, y sin decir más, me salvó, tal y como hizo con ustedes. Me trajo aquí, y me sorprendí al ver todo mi viejo equipo. No entendía que pasaba, hasta que se quitó la máscara y vi su rostro. No era igual a Balack, pero no era tan diferente tampoco. Fue cuando me llamó padre que lo supe, había recuperado a mi hijo.

-Él… ¿recordó toda su vida como Balack?

-En parte sí. Ducarl combinó su ADN con el de Batman. Por eso, él tiene recuerdos de ambos. Ya que los parademonios no tienen conciencia, son una creación artificial cuyo objetivo es servir a Darkseid, son capaces de sentir las mismas emociones de sus contrapartes, incluso, con más fuerza, pero no tienen ningún tipo de consciencia o valores. Pero Balack es diferente. Es íntegro, honesto. A veces, se pierde entre los recuerdos y emociones de tu amigo, por eso, está obsesionado no solo por detener a Darkseid, también por salvar tu mundo. Sé que… de alguna forma se siente perdido, quiere encontrarse, saber quién es. Ese conflicto emocional hace que actúe como lo hace. Por eso, cuando supo que ustedes habían sido capturados, no dudó en salvarlos, porque siente lealtad hacia ustedes, aunque sea por instinto.

* * *

El resto estaba organizando la contraofensiva, cuando Cyborg los llamó. –Tenemos un nuevo clon –les dice al ver a "Batman".

-¿Dónde está?

-Enfermería… ¿por qué iría ahí?

-Sabe que ahí hay civiles –responde Diana. –De todas maneras, no podrá entrar al ala segura o ¿sí?

-No pienso esperar a averiguarlo –interrumpe Batman. –Todos saben qué hacer. Vamos.

* * *

Wally abrió los ojos lentamente. Se asustó al ver el techo de roca, y una luz colgante sobre él. Quiso levantarse pero se sintió mareado y se quedó dónde estaba.

-¡Wally! –escuchó su nombre y volteó a ver.

-¿John? ¿Dónde… dónde estamos?

-Es una historia larga, chico. Es un alivio que hayas despertado.

Alcor se acerca y revisa el panel holográfico.

-Oye… John. ¿Y él, quién es?

El thaganariano lo vuelve a ver y sonríe. –Todo parece estar bien.

Cierra el panel. John ve con asombro que la herida en la pierna estaba cicatrizada.

-Estará un poco mareado por un rato, fuera de eso, está como nuevo.

-Él es Alcor, Wally… el verdadero Alcor Park. Te salvó la vida.

Wally mira a su alrededor sorprendido. -¿Quién nos rescató? Lo último que recuerdo, es ser torturado por Desaad.

-Fue mi hijo, Balack

-¿Balack?

-El clon de Batman. Es… una historia larga Wally. Cuando estés completamente bien, volveremos a la Atalaya. Darkseid la tiene sitiada.

-¿Y el resto?

-Solo sé que Superman está herido. Alcor está creando un artefacto para sanarlo.

* * *

Balack llegó a la compuerta. Por alguna razón, tenía idea clara de que debía hacer. Se acercó al panel y pensó como Batman. Digitó y pasó su iris por el lector. "Eres muy predecible".

Al abrirse la compuerta, se quedó congelado al ver quien esperaba.

-¡Batman! –exclamó Robin al acercarse a él.

En ese momento, recuerdos ajenos llegaron a su mente, como un golpe a su inconsciente.

 **Flashback – 8 años antes**

-Muy bien, vámonos –dice Bruce mientras esperaba paciente en la baticueva. -Si no puedes ponerte el traje aquí, me preocupa lo que harás allá afuera.

Alfred llegó con te en una bandeja. Bruce tomó su taza y sonrió, mientras vio de reojo a Jason escondiéndose detrás del monitor.

-Quizá se esté acicalando –respondió Alfred. –Recuerdo que el amo Richard pasó casi media hora admirando su reflejo la primera vez que se puso la capa.

-¡Jason, sal de ahí o iré a patrullar sin ti!

El muchacho saltó desde atrás y cayó a los pies de Alfred, que brincó del susto. -¡Dios mío!

-¡Ja, los engañé!

-Sí… si no te hubiera visto deslizarte tras la computadora hace un momento.

\- No, los engañé.

\- ¿Cómo se siente? –pregunta Bruce.

-Se siente estupendo. Mírenme. Soy Robin, el Chico Maravilla. ¿Estás bromeando? Esto es genial. Vamos, viejo, debemos perseguir a los malos.

Bruce dejó su taza y se puso la máscara. Jason saltó hasta el batimovil con alegría.

-¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-Jason... –susurró Balack, sorprendido, viendo a Robin. Caminó hacia el muchacho. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada confundida del chico.

Tim se quedó extrañado, -¿Jason? Él sigue igual, ¿quieres verlo?

Balack asintió, así que Robin cerró la compuerta y fue hacia la habitación. Balack lo seguía inquieto. El último recuerdo que tenía de Jason era su cuerpo inerte, en una caja. _"Él no es Jason, pero, dice que está vivo… Él murió… es decir… no lo pude salvar… no, no fui yo, fue Batman, el verdadero Batman, fue quien no lo pudo salvar… entonces, ¿cómo puede estar vivo?"_

Robin abrió la puerta y entraron. Balack no podía creer lo que veía. Ahí estaba aquel muchacho que tantas veces vio en sus sueños. Se acercó a la camilla, donde Jason estaba inconsciente. Estaba más alto de lo que recordaba y muy delgado. Su piel era pálida, sus ojeras pronunciadas y había varias vías en su cuerpo. Pero era él, era Jason. Sin entender por qué, sintió sus ojos extraños, húmedos, y su corazón latía con fuerza. Puso su mano sobre su frente. Su piel era fría y aspera, pero en ese momento, sintió una gran emoción por verlo respirando.

La expresión emotiva del mayor, no pasó inadvertida a Tim, pero sintió comprender. –Sé que debes estar… no sé, más emocional que de costumbre Bruce… De hecho, quiero hablar contigo de eso.

Balack volvió a ver al muchacho, sin saber que quería decir.

-Yo… los escuché. A ti y a Arrow hablando hace unas horas en la sala de espera, después de que discutimos. Yo… me devolví para disculparme, pero… sé que estás enfermo, Bruce, que estás muriendo.

Se sentía confundido, pero no lo interrumpió.

-Yo… estoy molesto. No… molesto no es la palabra… estoy furioso contigo…

El chico hablaba con la mirada baja. Cerraba sus puños y luchaba por no llorar.

-Es lo que siempre te he dicho… Tu no confías en nosotros y la verdad… entiendo, es decir… eres Batman, el Vigilante de Gótica, pero… también eres Bruce Wayne, y… no puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo esto y no nos hubieses dicho a ninguno.

Aunque no tenía idea de quien era ese muchacho, sus palabras le conmovían. "Pobre chico".

-Quiero que sepas que… no diré nada. No le diré a Dick y Jason si tú no quieres pero… no quiero que me mientas, porque… eres mi familia.

Balack sonrió y caminó hacia Tim, pero una voz gruesa hizo que ambos volvieran a ver.

-Aléjate de él –dijo el verdadero Batman desde la puerta. Nightwing estaba a su lado. La respiración de Dick era agitada. Lo que había escuchado segundos antes de la boca de Tim… _Bruce está muriendo_ , era una verdad que no sabía cómo enfrentar en ese momento. Volvió a ver al clon y luego a Batman. Bruce tenía una mirada llena de odio, la de Tim y Dick era de sorpresa y confusión, pero la del clon era diferente.

Al ver a su contraparte sonrió –Sabía que serías tu quien vendría a encontrarme, de hecho lo esperaba… aunque yo fui el más sorprendido al entrar aquí –respondió al mirar a Jason.

-Tim, camina hacia nosotros ahora –indicó Nightwing.

Robin caminó hacia atrás, sin entender que sucedía. -¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué hay dos Batman?

Balack dio dos pasos hacia la camilla pero Batman fue hacia él, con su arma en la mano. –Si haces algún movimiento, te juro…

-Sabes bien que no le haré daño –le responde viéndolo directamente. –Si ese hubiese sido mi intención, habría terminado con Robin desde que entré por la compuerta.

Ambos se encontraron frente a frente. Balack se quitó la máscara. –Si supe deducir cuál era la clave de seguridad para entrar a esta ala segura, es porque sabía también que existía. Si lo oculté a Darkseid, es porque tengo un motivo más allá que destruirlos, y de todos los miembros de la Liga, eres el único que puede entenderlo, porque tú y yo, para bien o para mal, pensamos y sentimos igual.

Batman guardó su arma. -¿Qué deseas?

-Por el momento, salvarlo a él. Y luego, ayudarlos a detener a Darkseid.

* * *

-Terminé –dijo Alcor. –El conversor está listo, alineado para curar a Superman.

En ese momento, se abrió un portal en el laboratorio. Flash y John se pusieron alertas, por si venían enemigos. Les sorprendió ver a Hamilton y su equipo, que pasaban el portal, con Jason en una camilla. Detrás de ellos, venían Balack, Batman, Nightwing y Robin.

-¡Dick! –exclamó Wally feliz.

El menor lo miró nervioso. El pelirrojo se acercó a él cojeando. -¿Qué te pasó?

-Esto… ammm… un encuentro desagradable con Desaad, pero estoy mucho mejor ya. ¿Y tú?

Dick se sentía cohibido con él, pero intentó sonreír, -Bien supongo.

-Padre, este muchacho necesita ayuda –decía Balack mientras ayudaba al equipo a poner a Jason en la camilla.

Le puso el panel holográfico y mostró una gráfica, similar a 3D, del interior de Jason. Alcor se acercó y se sorprendió. – ¿Cómo es eso posible? Sus órganos… son como de un anciano.

-Él murió –le interrumpe Batman mientras se acercaba a ambos -… y fue resucitado por una fosa con extraños poderes. Pero su efecto terminó y ahora está muriendo. ¿Puede hacer algo por él?

Balack volvió a ver a su padre. –Si puedes ayudarlo, te pido por favor que lo hagas.

El anciano no aún no quitaba la vista de la gráfica. –Si está en mis posibilidades, lo haré. Prometo que lucharé por hacerlo.

John se acercó a Batman, -¿Me pueden explicar quién es ese chico, y por qué es tan importante para ustedes?

-Es una historia larga, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Debemos volver a la Atalaya ahora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Unidos, venceremos**

* * *

-Señor, estamos listos –le comunica Desaad desde máquinas. Darkseid volvió a ver a un inconsciente Superman. Su respiración era lenta y tenía mucha fiebre. El gigante fue hacia él y lo abofeteó, lo que hizo que reaccionara débilmente.

-Es hora, kriptoniano. Serás testigo de mi triunfo contra tu gente.

Desaad estaba por encender el portal, pero una explosión hizo que parara en seco.

-Bueno, caballeros, es hora de limpiar la casa –indica Arrow desde un punto alto de Ingeniería con el comunicador. J'onn, Canario y Shayera entraron por la abertura abierta y empezaron a luchar contra los parademonios. Desaad se acercó al panel para activar el portal, pero Arrow lanzó una flecha que cayó frente a él. -Compórtate, gusano.

Al mismo tiempo, otra explosión en la Sala de Control hizo que Darkseid se pudiera a la defensiva, así como a las decenas de parademonios que estaban con él. En medio del humo y los escombros, apareció la amazona, con espada en mano, -Bien, ¿quién será el primero?

Las criaturas se abalanzan contra ella, mientras Jordan y Cyborg entran por la compuerta principal. Sin esperar a una reacción de Darkseid, Hal con su anillo, acercó a Superman hacia ellos, mientras Cyborg luchaba con sus armas contra los parademonios.

-¡Malditos humanos, ¿cómo se atreven?!

Un portal se abre y entra Balack. El clon ve a Superman cerca de Jordan. Se aproxima pero es atacado por Cyborg. –Tú te quedas ahí, clon.

Balack no tenía tiempo que perder. Corrió hacia Cyborg, esquivando sus rayos, saltó sobre él y cayó frente Jordan y Superman, sacó el convertidor y le disparó al Hombre de Acero directamente en su pecho. Cyborg no tuvo tiempo de actuar. Jordan, distraído por una fracción de segundos volvió a ver y lanzó un rayo con su anillo contra Balack, pero un bati boomerang detuvo el trayecto. Desde el portal, que seguía abierto, entraron Batman, Flash y Stewart. Darkseid giró su vista y lanzó uno de sus rayos omegas. Los tres héroes saltaron. Flash a toda velocidad, golpeó a los parademonios. Batman fue hacia Superman directamente, mientras John hacía lo mismo con Jordan.

-¿Eres tú?, le pregunta el castaño sin saber reaccionar. Stewart levantó la ceja, -¿Quién te sirvió de niñera en tu primera salida con Barry?

Hal sonrió y le lanzó su anillo, -Ponte a trabajar, amigo.

En la zona de desperdicio, Ducarl, el único consciente, intentaba quitarse los seguros. El falso Flash empezó a reaccionar, -¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Rápido! La Liga está atacando al amo Darkseid –le indicó el thaganariano.

El clon movió con rapidez sus manos hasta que pudo soltarse. Volvió a ver al resto. Abofeteó ligeramente a Wonder Woman, que empezó a reaccionar. -¡Qué demonios!

-Arriba, hay que trabajar –le dice Flash mientras desata a Stewart.

* * *

En la zona de máquinas, los parademonios parecían multiplicarse. Desaad estaba semi inconsciente, pero pudo ver a Arrow luchando con los parademonios frente suyo, volvió a ver el panel, y rápidamente activó el interruptor. El núcleo empezó a brillar intensamente, y desde la sala de control, los héroes vieron un rayo que iba hacia un punto del espacio. Una esfera azul se fue abriendo y se abrió un portal enorme. Darkseid sonrió, -A llegado la hora final para la Tierra, y para ustedes –dicho eso lanzó un rayo omega directamente a Wonder Woman. La mujer voló por los aires y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Superman, Superman, reacciona –insistía Batman mientras golpeaba ligeramente su mejilla. Los parademonios iban sobre Diana, que seguía en el suelo, pero Balack rodó por el suelo, tomó la espada de la amazona y atacó a sus enemigos. Darkseid lo observó con rabia, -¡Cómo te atreves, mísero esclavo!

-¡No soy tu esclavo! Soy Balack, hijo de Alcor, monstruo. No le debo mi lealtad ni a ti ni a nadie –le gritó, sin miedo.

El gigante volvió a lanzar su rayo hacia el clon de Batman, que puso la espada para protegerse, pero el ataque no dio al blanco. El hombre volvió a ver sorprendido a Superman que se había puesto entre él y Darkseid, -En algo tienes razón Darkseid, ha llegado la hora final –le dice el kriptoniano, que vuela hacia él y lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas. La onda expansiva del golpe haga caer a todos al suelo. Superman lanza con todas sus fuerzas a Darkseid contra un ventanal y este se rompe, haciendo que el gigante vuelve hacia el espacio, seguido por Superman. Por el agujero, algunos parademonios salen al espacio vacío, así que Batman grita –Computadora, Batman, código A03, activa escudo de seguridad, ¡ahora!

-Escudo de seguridad activado –responde la inteligencia artificial.

Una compuerta de metal se va cerrando, cubriendo la abertura y dejando al resto a salvo. Diana va reaccionando poco a poco y vuelve a ver la sombra de un desconocido frente a ella. -¿Estás bien?, le pregunta Balack tendiéndole la mano. Se había quitado la máscara, y mostró su rostro golpeado. Ella se quedó dudosa, pero le aceptó el gesto y se puso de pie.

-El portal fue abierto –indica Jordan al ver naves de Apokalips entrando y dirigiéndose a la Tierra.

-Descuida –responde Batman –Lo tenemos cubierto. Los que puedan luchar en el espacio, ayuden a Superman, el resto, vamos a máquinas.

Las primeras naves entraron a la atmósfera terrestre, pero fueron detenidas por el fuego del batijet, piloteado por Nightwing. Otras naves entraron, pero Supergirl, Átomo, Shazam, Tornado Rojo y Dr Fate limpiaban el cielo. Las pocas naves que llegaban a la superficie, liberaban a los seres que empezaban a atacar, pero Batgirl, Robin, Aquaman, Zatanna y el resto de los miembros de la Liga, estaban respondiendo la ofensiva.

En el espacio, Superman atacaba a Darkseid. No sé había recuperado completamente de la kriptonita, pero intentaba responder a los golpes del gobernante, que furiosamente se iba sobre el Hombre de Acero. Desde su posición, vio sus naves que caían en la atmósfera y se llenó de irá, lanzando un rayo directamente. Nigthwing no tuvo tiempo de responder, el rayo dio en el ala del batijet y empezó a caer. –Estoy cayendo chicos, les dejo el cielo a ustedes –dice por el comunicador, mientras sale disparado y cae con la ayuda de un paracaídas.

Darkseid intenta otro rayó, pero Superman le da un golpe. El gigante se llena de furia y va hacia él, mientras que a lo lejos, los dos Linterna Verde, Wonder Woman y Cyborg atacaban las naves que traspasaban el portal.

-La única forma de detener esto, es destruir el rayo –dice John por el comunicador.

-Estamos en eso –responde Batman, que estaba ya en máquinas, con los otros. Al llegar, encontraron a Arrow inconsciente, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Shayera, Canario y J'onn seguían luchando, pero estaban en muy mala condición. Batman, Flash y Balack entraron, arremetiendo contra los parademonios. Desaad, con su rayo, atacaba a los héroes, con el cuerpo de Arrow a sus pies. El rubio empezó a reaccionar e intentó jalar por el tobillo a Desaad, quien respondió pateándole las costillas. Desvió su mirada por unos segundos y no se percató que Balack fue hacia él. El clon lo golpeó e inmediatamente fue hacia el panel, apagando el rayo, y cerrando el portal.

-Tu… sabía que eras un traidor –le dice Desaad gimiendo en el suelo.

-No soy traidor, pero mi bando se decidió mucho antes de ser creado, basura.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el mazo de la falsa Shayera impactó contra Balack y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Los clones estaban en la puerta, frente a la Liga. La falsa Diana sacó su espada y gritó -¡Por la gloria de Darkseid!

Tres de los clones fueron contra los héroes excepto uno. Mientras el resto luchaba, el falso Flash caminó hacia atrás y desapareció.

* * *

Ducarl, fue al hangar de la Atalaya y entró a una nave, "Que se maten ellos", pensó y activó la nave, huyendo. Salió por la compuerta, pero un aura verde envolvió la nave. Tembló al ver la criatura que se apersonaba frente a él. –Es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes, Ducarl de Thaganar.

Uno y otro golpe. Darkseid expulsaba todo su odio contra el hombre de acero, pero este se defendía. Esquivó uno, y le respondió con la misma furia del gigante. -¡Acabaré contigo, miserable!

Superman lo tomó del cuello, pero Darkseid reaccionó lanzando un cabezazo. Clark se mareó por unos segundos. El gobernante de Apokalips quiso reaccionar pero un escudo verde lo detuvo. Volvió a ver, pero se quedó sin aliento al ver a John Stewart, Hal Jordan, Kilowog y otras decenas de Linternas Verdes que habían respondido el llamado de auxilio de Jordan minutos antes. Kilowog se acercó a Darkseid, pero paró al ver a las naves que seguían en espacio terrestre apuntando hacia ellos –Bien, Linternas, round dos.

* * *

En la sala de máquinas, las dos Shayera estaban enfrascadas en una batalla dura. Batman luchaba con Stewart y J'onn contra Wonder Woman. Canario había acabado con algunos parademonios, mientras Flash terminaba con los otros, así que se acercó cojeando a Arrow, que tosía sin control en el suelo.

-Ollie… le dice gimiendo. Se arrodilló cerca de él, mientras se apretaba con fuerza su propio abdomen. Arrow la volvió a ver y acarició suavemente el moretón en su rostro. –Creo que… ammm… somos un poco masoquistas sabes linda… no sé por qué… cuando estas en esas condiciones… me pareces más hermosa.

La rubia sonrió y tomó su mano con fuerza, mientras recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. Oliver recostó su cabeza en el suelo por unos segundos, pero se asustó cuando sintió el cuerpo de Dinah relajado. Intentó incorporarse y tomó con cuidado a su pareja inconsciente.

-Dinah… ¿Dinah? –le llamó con la voz entrecortada. La revisó y miró con miedo su vientre, completamente ensangrentado. Intentó cubrir la herida y volvió a ver a su alrededor. Batman recibía uno a otro los golpes de Stewart, ya cansado, J'onn estaba en su forma de serpiente, intentando ahogar a la falsa Wonder Woman, mientras Shayera luchaba con su contra parte. Activó su comunicador, -Ayuda… por favor… necesito… asistencia médica… en máquinas.

Abrazó a Dinah, que no reaccionaba. El primero en llegar a su lado, fue Flash.

-Oh, Dios, Canario…

-Wally, llévala, busca ayuda, por favor –le ruega Oliver.

Flash asiente, toma en brazos a Canario y la saca con rapidez de ahí.

La señal de Arrow no pasó desapercibido al resto que habían terminado con los enemigos en el espacio. –Hay que ayudar –dice Hal.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces? Chicos, les confiamos a Darkseid. –dice Stewart al resto de sus compañeros.

-Dalo por hecho, vayan con su gente –le responde Jade.

Superman, los Linterna y Cyborg volvieron a máquinas. Al entrar apenas pudieron esquivar a la falsa Shayera, que había sido impactada por la real y cayó sin más fuerza. La pelirroja no perdió tiempo y fue hacia Arrow, que intentaba ponerse de pie. Batman cayó en el suelo pesadamente. El falso Stewart, armado con una varilla, iba a golpearlo nuevamente, pero fue atacado por un guante de boxeo verde, cuando abrió los ojos, estaba dentro de una jaula. El verdadero John se acercó a él y sonrió, -Quédate aquí y no causes más problemas.

Superman fue hacia Batman y lo levantó con cuidado. Tenía varios golpes y rasguños por todo su cuerpo. El murciélago intentó quedarse de pie por sus propios medios, pero no tenía más fuerzas, así que Superman lo acercó a un asiento. Su respiración estaba agitada, pero pudo volver a ver a Clark, que lo veía angustiado. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Bruce le sonrió, -Más vivo que nunca.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Ahora! –exclama Shayera que ayudaba a Arrow, junto con Cyborg.

-Dinah… debo ir con Dinah… -no dejaba de decir Oliver. Tenía una herida abierta en la cabeza, y su brazo estaba visiblemente fracturado.

-Descuida, vi a Flash llevándosela, ya debe estar recibiendo asistencia –le dice J'onn, después de dejar sin aire e inconsciente a la falsa Diana.

-Debo estar con ella, llévenme con ella –insistió.

* * *

 **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

En la Tierra, la Liga terminaba de recoger los restos que había quedado de la batalla. Robin estaba cerca de Nightwing, que hablaba por el comunicador con Superman.

-¿Pero están bien? ¿Estás seguro? –le insiste el joven.

-Sí… por dicha, Balack había transportado a Alcor, Hamilton, su gente y todo su equipo al Salón de la Justicia antes de la contraofensiva. Wally llevó a Dinah y la atendieron de inmediato. Shayera llevó a Ollie con ellos también. Aún no he llevado a Batman, está empecinado en ir hasta terminar de examinar los daños con Cyborg. El resto estamos bien.

-Me alegra saberlo. Insiste con Batman, él debe ser visto por Alcor Park de inmediato, lo sabes, ¿no?

Superman se queda callado unos segundos, -¿Tu sabes sobre...?

-Sí, y de la forma más inapropiada… te dejo, gracias por mantenernos al tanto.

-Nos vemos luego Nightwing, Atalaya fuera.

Robin caminó hacia el mayor, -¿Está bien, no es así?

Dick le sonrió, -Sí, algo golpeado, pero bien. En cualquier momento Superman lo llevará con Alcor.

Robin asiente y baja la mirada. -¿Desde cuándo supiste que Bruce estaba enfermo?

-Fue… un poco antes que empezara el ataque, estaba hablando con Arrow, y… bueno, hablaron de otras cosas, pero mencionaron lo del tumor.

-Entiendo… bueno, hay que ser positivos, vi lo que Alcor hizo por Flash y está haciendo ahora por Jason. Estoy seguro que podrá curarlo.

Robin sonrió y siguió con su trabajo. Nightwing observó a su hermano. Tenía muchas emociones encontradas, estaba asustado por la enfermedad de Bruce, molesto por no haberlo sabido antes por su propia boca, aún disgustado por haberle ocultado lo de Jason, pero al mismo tiempo esperanzando de que su hermano sanara. Aunque aún estaba resentido con él, no podía negar que haberlo visto horas antes, rogándole porque terminara con su sufrimiento, le había conmovido. Pero aún estaba el tema de Flash. La conducta del clon le hizo dudar de muchas cosas sobre su amigo, y esperaba que todo se calmara para tener una conversación larga y tendida con Wally.

* * *

Los Linterna tenían bajo vigilancia y completamente seguro a Darkseid en una burbuja, y a Desaad, Ducarl y los tres clones en otra. El gigante trataba de salir, pero 10 linternas aseguraban su encierro. Hal y John se encontraron con sus compañeros. John se acercó a Kilowog y se dieron la mano. –Me alegra volverte a ver, viejo amigo.

-Sí, sospechábamos que algo raro había pasado en Velax, y cuando Hal envío el llamado de auxilio, no perdimos tiempo. Como te dije antes Jordan, ustedes humanos complican mucho las cosas, pero nos alegra haber ayudado.

El castaño sonríe, -Y a nosotros saber que contamos con ustedes, ¿qué sucederá con Darkseid?

-Ni la menor idea de qué decidirá el Consejo. Pero es un día histórico para todos los mundos, eso es un hecho.

Los anillos empezaron a brillar, -Es hora de irnos, los viejos nos llaman.

Los linternas humanos se despiden y ven a sus compañeros irse, junto con Darkseid y sus secuaces.

Desde la Atalaya, Shayera y J'onn miraban a los guardianes irse con sus enemigos en custodia, -Aún no puedo creer que hayamos acabado con Darkseid. Tuvimos suerte –se deja decir la pelirroja.

-Hubo un momento en que perdí las esperanzas, pero tuvimos una ayuda extra.

La thaganariana suspiró, -¿Y qué haremos ahora con Balack? Sigue siendo un clon, ¿podemos confiar en él?

-Bien, Batman confía, ¿por qué no hacerlo nosotros?

Mientras tanto, Balack abría los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, no era la cueva y definitivamente tampoco era la Atalaya, pero pudo ver el equipo de su padre. Se enderezó y miró a Wonder Woman, en la puerta. La mujer se acercó a él, su expresión era serena. –Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí. Batman nos habló de ti, pero no estoy segura si puedo confiar en un ser creado artificialmente para destruirnos.

Balack se quedó serio y quitó la vista. Luego la volvió a ver, -No confíen en mi origen, sino en mis hechos, ¿qué te dicen ellos?

La mujer se queda pensativa, luego da media vuelta. Pero antes de irse, se deja decir, -Tu padre está en el salón contiguo con Jason. Puedes ir a verlo, si quieres.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de Metrópolis, una capsula que había sido lanzada de la Atalaya horas antes se abre. De ahí, sale el clon de Flash. Camina un poco y mira al sur. La noche era iluminada por las luces de la ciudad. Sonrió, -Te encontraré donde quiera que estés… Nightwing.

* * *

En la mansión, Alfred no quitaba su atención de los noticieros esa mañana de domingo. Los destrozos en Metrópolis por los ataques de las naves de Darkseid habían sido cuantiosos. Los periodistas reseñaban todo lo sucedido, y el accionar de la Liga. Mientras la mayoría de los ciudadanos agradecían estar vivos, algunos políticos y empresarios arremetían por las acciones de los héroes.

 _"Nuevamente la ciudad de Metrópolis ha sido víctima del ataque cruzado entre la Liga de la Justicia y sus habituales enemigos. Antes debíamos lidiar con la destrucción que dejaba Superman a su paso, ahora, todos sus amigos y enemigos utilizando nuestra ciudad como campo de guerra. Metrópolis no puede seguir costeando estos gastos. Es hora de poner un freno a esto…"_

-Idiota –se dejó decir Cyborg, que escuchaba las palabras del senador, mientras seguía los arreglos en la sala de Control. Batman, estaba su lado. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios en contra de Batman, pero le preocupaba la imagen que todo esto estaba generando a la Liga, y se sentía responsable.

-Cyborg, ¿dónde está Superman?

-Mmm… lo último que supe es que iba a máquinas.

Bruce salió de la Sala y llamó por el comunicador. –Superman, ¿estás on?

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?

-Necesito hablar contigo, ¿dónde estás?

-Terminé en Máquinas y ahora voy a mi habitación. Te espero ahí.

Batman entró al ascensor. Al cerrarse la puerta, se inclinó contra la pared. Se sentía cansado tanto física como mentalmente, y ahora, su brazo izquierdo le estaba fallando. Lo había notado durante la lucha en la Sala de Máquinas. Le había costado levantarlo, lo que hizo que para el falso Stewart fuese sencillo dominarlo. El tiempo se le acortaba, lo sabía. Pero ahora tenía cosas más prioritarias, asuntos que solo Batman o Bruce Wayne podían atender.

Entró a la habitación y la vio vacía. -¿Clark?

-¡Estoy duchándome, ya salgo! –le grito.

Bruce suspiró y tomó asiento en el sofá. Miró por el ventanal hacia la Tierra. Había sido una noche agotadora, pero al menos, fue positiva: Jason estaba siendo atendido en ese momento por Alcor, la condición de Dinah y Ollie había mejorado y Darkseid estaba en custodia. Los arreglos en la Atalaya serían rápidos gracias a la ayuda de los técnicos y demás miembros de la Liga que ya estaban en sus puestos, pero pensaba seriamente en las palabras del senador. " _Antes debíamos lidiar con la destrucción que dejaba Superman a su paso, ahora, todos sus amigos y enemigos utilizando nuestra ciudad como campo de guerra."_ Todo eso le estaba generando un dolor de cabeza mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, y lo que más le preocupaba es que ya no era capaz de engañar al resto, no podía fingir estar bien, pues su cuerpo lo delataba.

-Listo, ¿qué querías decirme?

Bruce se quedó sin aliento al ver salir a Clark solo con un paño amarrado a su cintura. En su pecho, aún quedaba cicatrices del rayo que lo había herido, pero poco a poco se irían curando. Sin embargo, era una visión muy atrayente para el Caballero Oscuro, más que hacía mucho tiempo que no podían estar juntos. Sin embargo, ahora había cosas más importantes.

-Debemos organizarnos, poder mitigar las consecuencias de este ataque.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La destrucción en Metrópolis fue cuantiosa, y ahora las autoridades están criticando el accionar de la Liga.

-Eso es una estupidez Bruce, salvamos el planeta.

-Sí pero ellos no lo entienden. Necesitaremos enviar una comitiva que responda políticamente.

-Bien, Diana y J'onn pueden encargarse de eso.

-También hay que pensar en el gasto que esto genera para la ciudad.

-¿Gasto?

-Sí, no podemos esperar que las ciudades sigan respondiendo por los daños. Creo que es hora de hacer algún tipo de fondo que responda a una eventualidad de ese tipo.

-Bueno, podría donar algo, pero con mi salario de periodista…

-No me refiero a eso, es obvio que no todos los de la Liga podrían…

-Espera, espera… sé a lo que va eso, y la respuesta es no. Bruce no te puedes hacer cargo de eso, ¡quedarás en la ruina! Ya has hecho demasiado con sostener la Atalaya.

-En primer lugar, si bien el primer aporte fue de Industrias Wayne, otras empresas ahora están colaborando, ese no es el punto, ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer en una situación como esta?

-Te aseguro que eso está cubierto por el gobierno.

-Vamos a lo mismo Clark, no podemos exigir…

-¿No crees que ya hacemos bastante con arriesgar la vida por el planeta todos los días? Entiendo que quieras que expliquemos lo que sucedió, pero además pagar por los daños…

-Es mi responsabilidad.

-No, Bruce, no lo es. Además… ammm… tienes cosas que son prioridad, tu salud por ejemplo. Aun no has ido a ver a Alcor.

-Eso puede esperar.

-No, no puede. Bruce, tienes un tumor en la cabeza, por el amor de Dios, ¿puedes dejar de minimizar lo que te pasa?

-Él ahora está ocupado con Jason, Oliver y Dinah.

-Estoy seguro que puede encontrar un espacio para examinarte. De hecho, iba a buscarte para ir con él.

-¿Ahora? Imposible, hay mucho que…

-El resto de los miembros de la Liga y los técnicos están aquí. Cyborg los puede supervisar. No tienes excusa Bruce, iremos, aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras por los pasillos de la Atalaya.

Batman se puso de pie molesto, pero simplemente no tenía energía para discutir. Finalmente, ambos fueron transportados a la Salón de la Justicia, donde Alcor tenía su equipo desde horas antes. Batman se acercó a una ventana. El lugar estaba rodeado de periodistas que esperaban la respuesta de la Liga. Superman llamó a Diana, para darle indicaciones, sin percatarse que Batman iba hacia la puerta.

-A como está la situación, lo mejor es que dos de nosotros hable con los medios. Pensé que ustedes podían encargarse. Lo haría yo pero quiero estar pendiente de Batman.

-¿Está dando problemas?

Clark suspiró, -No entiendo que le sucede. Parece que no quiere que Alcor lo vea. Tuve casi que obligarlo a que saliera de la Atalaya.

-Sabes que a él nunca le ha gustado verse vulnerable. Además, su mente está ahora con Dinah, Quinn y Jason Todd.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ahora también está con lo del ataque, quiere hacerse responsable como Bruce Wayne de los daños de la ciudad…

Diana miró hacia atrás, pero algo le extrañó, -Clark, ¿no venías con Bruce?

-Él está… ¿Bruce?

Los periodistas se apilaron al ver al senador Robert Wells salir de su limosina, junto a una comitiva de asesores. Las preguntas iban y venían.

-Senador Wells, después de sus declaraciones ante los medios hace una hora, nos sorprende verlo aquí. ¿Tendrá una reunión con la Liga de la Justicia?

-Senador Wells, senador Wells ¿la Liga ha confirmado si hará declaraciones por los incidentes de esta noche en Metrópolis?

El hombre de unos cincuenta, rubio y de contextura gruesa, se detuvo y respondió. –Ningún miembro de la Liga ha tenido la cortesía de dirigirse a alguno de nosotros. Estoy aquí a pedir una reunión urgente con Superman. Debe responder por lo que pasó, en caso de una negativa, estoy estudiando la opción de solicitar la salida del mal llamado Hombre de Acero de Metrópolis.

-Pero… senador, ¿eso no dispararía los índices de delincuencia?

-Señor periodista, tenemos una de las mejores fuerzas policiales de Estados Unidos, podemos hacer frente a los delincuentes sin tener a un alienígena con fuerza sobre humana poniendo en riesgo la estabilidad de la ciudad. La Liga hace 5 años fundó este "Salón de la Justicia" para estar más cerca de la gente, y hasta ahora no ha cumplido con esa función…

En ese momento, un periodista gritó al ver al mismísimo Batman saliendo al encuentro del Senador Wells. Los periodistas se separaron un poco, intimidados por la presencia del Caballero de la Noche. Wells se quedó mirándolo un poco nervioso, ya que no esperaba que fuera precisamente él quien saldría.

-Vaya, Batman. Es bueno tenerlo aquí, ahora podrá responder por la Liga…

-No tengo porque responder nada a usted, Wells. Usted no está aquí por el bienestar de Metropolis, está aprovechando cualquier situación para hacerse publicidad gratis. Vengo a aclarar un par de puntos a la ciudadanía.

Batman le da la espalda y se dirige a los periodistas, que simplemente acercan los micrófonos. En la Atalaya, Cyborg subió el volumen, atónito por lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Alfred dejó caer su escoba y se sentó en el sofá para no perder detalle de lo que su señor haría. En el Salón de la Justicia, Hal corrió al encuentro de Clark y Diana, que aún desconocían lo que pasaba afuera.

-Tienen que ver esto chicos, les dijo mientras encendía una gran pantalla. Superman gruñó al ver a Batman afuera. –Ese idiota…

Iba a salir, pero Diana lo detuvo. –Espera Clark, veamos a ver que tiene que decir.

-Hace 12 horas aproximadamente las fuerzas de Darkseid tomaron la Atalaya e inició un ataque a gran escala contra la Tierra. En ese momento, había poco personal y los miembros que estábamos ahí, tuvimos que hacerle frente. El resto de la Liga que estaba en la Tierra respondió cuando los ataques se iniciaron aquí. Afortunadamente, tuvimos el apoyo de los Linternas Verdes y se pudo controlar el ataque en tiempo record.

-Batman… señor Batman, señor –le interrumpe un joven y nervioso reportero –El senador Wells habló de los daños causados por el ataque, ¿la Liga tiene forma de responder a eso?

-La Liga de la Justicia no fue creada para mitigar gastos, no somos una empresa que genere millones, somos justicieros, protectores de la Tierra y su gente. Podemos dar asistencia médica y de salvamento, pero les mentiría si les dijera que puede responder económicamente… pretender sacar a Superman de la ciudad por la incapacidad de algunos políticos –dice mientras vuelve a ver a Wells –sería una gran estupidez.

-Escuche, no le permito…

-Gente como usted, Wells, quiere ganar votos con proselitismo, aprovechándose de las tragedias para lograr más adeptos. Si quiere ser reelegido, busque una manera menos vergonzosa. Nunca en su vida será capaz de igualar todo lo que ha hecho Superman por la Tierra, así que le sugiero que busque otra forma de ganar votos o incluso de ganarse la vida… en cuanto a nosotros, nos reuniremos con las autoridades que así lo requieran, pero no con políticos charlatanes, así que le ordeno que se retire con su gente, porque ningún miembro de la Liga le dará la satisfacción de hacerle algún caso.

Al ver que Batman se retiraba, los reporteros lo seguían haciéndoles preguntas, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de él. Así como sorpresivamente salió, así también entró. En cuanto a Wells, lo miraba con una profunda rabia, les hizo una seña a sus asesores y se fue sin hacer otro comentario.

Al entrar al Salón, Batman empezó a tambalearse. Clark, Diana y Hal fueron hacia ellos, sin percatarse que unos ojos curiosos se asomaban por una delgada ventada junto a la compuerta.

-¡Me quieres decir en qué demonios pensabas cuando saliste así! Te dije que irían Diana y J'onn.

Bruce no le hizo caso y siguió caminando, pero Clark lo detuvo del brazo. –Te estoy hablando.

-¡Suéltame! –le ordena, dándole un manotazo.

-Ey, ey. Chicos, calma –les dice Hal mientras se pone en medio de los dos.

-Debes admitir Clark que Bruce supo manejar muy bien a la prensa y sobre todo a Wells –le dice Diana con un tono de ironía.

-Ese no es el punto Diana. No está en condiciones…

-¡¿Qué no estoy en condiciones?! Superman, hace unas horas luché junta a ellos contra Darkseid mientras estabas inconsciente. Deja de subestimarme…

-No lo hago, me preocupo por ti…

-No necesito una niñera, te lo he dicho cientos de veces y no caes en cuenta.

-Bueno, chicos, ya basta –le insiste Diana.

Batman camina molesto, pero vuelve a tambalearse, esta vez, los otros tres se dan cuenta.

-Bruce, ¿te sientes mal? –le pregunta Hal. Clark no espera alguna otra cosa y va hacia él. Batman trata de hablar pero, su vista se empieza a nublar. Los tres se quedan espantados al ver que éste cae al suelo y comienza a convulsionar. Superman lo sostiene de los brazos y lo llama infructuosamente. Hal busca algo para meterle en boca y que éste no se muerda la lengua, mientras Diana se comunica a la enfermería.

Batman no dejaba de moverse violentamente en suelo. Estuvo así por un par de minutos, hasta que su cuerpo empezó a ceder.

-Bruce, háblame por favor –le insistía Superman desesperado.

-Debemos llevarlo adentro, ahora –le dice Hal.

Clark lo alza y lo lleva con cuidado, mientras es seguido por Diana y Hal. Adentro Alcor y los asistentes de Hamilton van al encuentro de ellos.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-No sé, estábamos discutiendo, y de un momento a otro, cayó y empezó a convulsionar.

-Bien, nos haremos cargo desde aquí, por favor esperen.

Los hombres y el thaganariano van con Batman en una camilla. Diana suspira, -Llamaré a Alfred y los chicos, querrán saber qué pasa.

Hal se queda ahí, esperando una reacción de Superman. Éste, hasta ese momento no había dicho nada. Fue hacia la pared y le dio un gran golpe. Jordan se queda ahí sin moverse, hasta que escucha un sollozo. Se acerca a su amigo y le pone una mano en su hombro. –Tranquilo, Clark, él va a estar bien.

Éste se limpia la cara y lo vuelve a ver. –No debí discutir con él –le dice afectado.

-No te culpes, es el tumor, lo sabes.

-Sí, pero no debí…

-Clark, has hecho todo lo posible por él, no debes sentirte responsable. El mismo Bruce te lo dirá cuando despierte.

Superman se deja caer en un asiento y se queda ahí sin decir más. Hal va a su lado y ambos esperan en silencio alguna noticia. En ese momento, Superman contestó su comunicador. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo está Batman? –pregunta Cyborg con un tono de angustia.

-No entiendo, cómo sabes que…

-Están en las noticias, los cuatro…

 _Hace unos momentos, nuestro camarógrafo que está cubriendo lo que sucede en el Salón de la Justicia captó una escena impactante…_

Alfred se quedó como un tempano al ver el video grabado desde afuera. Sin escuchar lo que decían, se veía a Batman discutiendo aparentemente con Superman, Linterna Verde y Wonder Woman detrás de ellos. Luego, el Caballero de la Noche camina unos cuantos pasos, se detiene y cae al suelo. El ágil camarógrafo logró captar poco más de tres minutos, desde que los tres se habían encontrado con Batman, hasta el momento en que Superman levantó con sus brazos a un inconsciente Batman y lo llevó adentro, seguido por sus compañeros.

-¡Demonios! –Gritó Superman al escuchar a Cyborg.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunta Jordan exaltado. Clark empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro sin saber que hacer. –Nos grabaron.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Ahora, cuando estábamos en el vestíbulo, un camarógrafo nos grabó.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Todo, absolutamente todo y ya salió al aire.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver las imágenes, amigos, personas comunes, políticos, héroes e incluso villanos, vieron al Hombre Murciélago en su momento más vulnerable, y mientras unos estaban angustiados, otros sonreían al empezar a ingeniar una nueva estrategia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Entre verdades y especulaciones**

 _CNN: Batman entra en crisis en el Salón de la Justicia. Video grabado hace unos minutos lo muestra discutiendo con Superman y luego convulsionando en el suelo. La Liga no ha dado declaraciones, #CrisisBatman_

 _Katie_Mason: Oh Dios, ¿Batman está muerto? Que dolor #BatRIP_

 _EmiDonald: ¿Cómo que muerto? :-(_

 _: Superman mató a Batman Él lo empujó._

 _Andie_Jones: Que dices . No es así, se cayó solo._

 _Daniel_Mason: No creo Katie_Mason. Ya habrían dicho algo._

Mientras las redes sociales se encargaban de divulgar lo sucedido en forma rápida, en la Atalaya, había también un aire de incertidumbre.

-Te digo que no se sabe nada, aún no se han comunicado del Salón de la Justicia –le insistía Cyborg a Shayera y John Stewart.

Shayera intentaba hacía rato comunicarse con alguno, pero ninguno respondía, y John estaba furioso. –Transpórtame a la Tierra.

-Pero, Linterna… el otro Linterna Verde, dijo que nadie se moviera…

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que haya dicho! Yo no soy miembro de la Liga hace años, no me pueden mantener atado aquí, sin saber nada de Batman. ¡Transpórtame ahora, novato!

Alfred salió de inmediato de la mansión y fue al garaje. Fue hacia su viejo Mustang. Había visto al amo Bruce herido y en peligro en muchas ocasiones, pero esta era para él la más escalofriante. No era un enemigo con el que podían luchar directamente, era un asesino silencioso que estaba matándolo poco a poco. Aunque Diana le pidió que no era necesario que viajara hasta Metrópolis, el anciano hizo caso omiso. No podía estar lejos de él, no ahora.

Entre tanto, Nightwing y Robin ignoraban aun lo que pasaba. Seguían trabajando en las labores de rescate cuando Wonder Woman se acercó a la zona. Batgirl se acercó a ella con cara de preocupación.

-¿Ya lo sabes? –le pregunta la amazona.

-Sí, uno de los rescatistas me enseñó el video por su celular, se lo dije a Kara, pero callamos hasta esperar a que nos dieran alguna indicación. Y le pedimos al jefe de bomberos que comunicara por radio a su gente que no hiciera comentario alguno. ¿Cómo está?

-No lo sé, no han dicho nada aún. ¿Y ellos?

La pelirroja le señaló dónde, y la pelinegro voló hacia el lugar. Al acercarse observó a Robin auxiliar a un joven que estaba entre los escombros con ayuda de un rescatista, mientras Nightwing utilizaba una palanca para retirar las rocas. –Bien, listos… uno, dos, ¡arriba!

Con toda su fuerza, el joven levantó las piedras que aprisionaban la pierna de la víctima, y Robin sacó el cuerpo, mientras el paramédico mantenía la pierna inmóvil. Finalmente, tienen éxito, y el paramédico sigue en lo suyo. Diana desciende frente a ellos. Ve a las personas empezar a acercarse al cordón amarillo, tomando fotografías y cuchichiando. Aunque muchos ya sabían lo que pasaba, no podían acercarse al lugar, y los jóvenes desconocían lo que sucedía.

-Wonder Woman, es bueno que estés aquí. Un edificio colapsó y hay varios autos atrapados, nos vendría bien tu fuerza –le dice Dick con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, deben venir conmigo –le responde solemnemente.

Los dos se vuelven a ver extrañados, -¿Qué sucede?

-BREAK-

 _-Es obvio que fue un ataque… observa cómo Batman trata quitar el contacto con él. El rostro de Superman refleja un gran enojo._

 _-No estoy de acuerdo Charles. Si se ve una discusión entre ambos, pero no hay ninguna indicación en el video que Superman le haya hecho algo a Batman._

 _-¡On vamos, Sharon! ¿Tenemos alguna certeza de los verdaderos poderes de Superman? Sabemos de su fuerza, sus rayos y su velocidad, pero ¿y si oculta sus verdaderas habilidades? Tal vez, Superman sea más peligroso de lo que hemos pensado._

Hal apagó el televisor molesto. –Ahora, a cualquier estúpido le dan un micrófono para parlotear. –exclama.

J'onn asiente, -Es comprensible. El ser humano actual está deseoso de información, y al no tenerla completa, especulan.

-Sí, pero atacar a Superman es una idiotez. En el vídeo no se ve eso, y ahora están inventando cualquier cosa. Mientras tanto, Clark está afectado como nunca pensé que estaría.

El marciano no dijo nada. Desde hacía mucho había sentido sin querer los sentimientos fuertes entre ambos hombres. Al principio, era un sentimiento desconocido para él y que lo confundía, pero con el tiempo y al estar conviviendo con los humanos, fue comprendiendo que clase relación tenían. Y por ende, sabía lo mucho que sufría Superman en ese momento.

-No podemos hacer nada por ahora. Hay que esperar –le responde J'onn.

Hal se pone de pie disgustado, -No… no podemos dejar que esto siga, J'onn. Debemos enfrentar a la prensa, tal y como lo hizo Bruce, sino esto se saldrá de nuestras manos…

Deja de hablar, cuando escucha pasos de tacón acercarse a ellos.

-¡Qué demonios pasó, Linterna! ¿Qué le hizo Superman? –le increpa Zatanna.

-Nada. Batman se desmayó frente a nosotros y luego empezó a convulsionar…

-Ajá, pero estaban discutiendo. Yo lo vi.

-Zatanna –le interrumpe J'onn. –Superman y Batman tuvieron una diferencia de criterios, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó.

-Entonces, ¿me van a decir que convulsionar en el suelo es normal? Es obvio que Bruce está enfermo, y sí es así, quiero saberlo, soy su amiga.

-Todos lo somos Zatanna. Te aseguro que estamos preocupados igual que tú –le responde Hal tratando de calmarla.

La mujer suspira con angustia, -¿Ya lo saben los muchachos?

-Diana fue por ellos.

-BREAK-

En Arkham, la noticia había llegado, causando una reacción contraria. La mayoría vitoreaba, pero había uno en particular que sabía de un interno que no sería feliz. En un cuarto aislado, con camisa de fuerza y atado a una camilla, estaba Joker. Escuchó un golpe sonoro tras la puerta, y empezó a reir, imaginándose que habían golpeado a su guarda. La puerta se abrió y entró un viejo camarada.

-Oh vaya. Pero si es mi viejo amigo Harvey. Qué curioso, tus dos caras están sonrientes, ¿a cuál le hablo?

-Joker, vine a actualizarte, ¿a qué no adivinas quién está enfermo?

-¿Ahora vas a jugar de Acertijo conmigo, risitas?

-Ja, te aseguro que la noticia te interesa… bueno, a todos nosotros.

-Bueno, escúpelo entonces.

-Se trata del Murciélago.

Entre tanto, Superman seguía en la sala de espera, sin saber aún nada. Les había pedido a todos que lo dejaran solo, en ese momento, no tenía deseos de escuchar a nadie.

 _"Fue mi culpa. No debí discutir con él. En su estado, era inapropiado hacerlo. ¡Dios! Sí algo le pasa, no me lo voy a perdonar."_

De su mente no se iba la imagen de Bruce en sus brazos. Pálido, sudoroso, inerte. Pensar en una vida sin él era imposible. No podía morir, no de esa forma, sin haberle dicho…

-Clark –escucha la voz de Dick que se acerca, seguido por Tim. El más joven estaba con los ojos rojos, mientras que el mayor trataba de mostrarse sereno.

-Aún no han dicho nada muchachos.

-¿Pero qué pasó? –le pregunta Dick al sentarse a su lado.

Clark no sabía que decirles. No pudo más y salió a toda prisa de la sala. Caminó por el mismo pasillo donde media hora antes corría con Bruce, hasta llegar a la sala, con Hal, J'onn y Zatanna.

-¿Alguna novedad? –le pregunta Hal.

Clark no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó y ocultó su rostro. Zatanna lo miró con frialdad y luego se dirigió a los otros dos. –Iré a ver si dicen alguna cosa. Nos vemos al rato.

-BREAK-.

En una habitación aparte, Dinah fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado. Pasó su mano por el vientre, y se sorprendió al verse en una bata blanca –Cómo odio el blanco.

-Cualquier color se te ve hermoso, cielo –le responde Oliver, recostado en la otra cama.

-Ollie –la rubia exclama mientras trata de ponerse de pie.

-Ey, ey. Nada de eso, hasta que te den el visto bueno.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos?

-Lo logramos, detuvimos a Darkseid. Ahora, no sé dónde están. Ninguno ha venido.

La rubia se recostó nuevamente. -¿Cómo pude recuperarme tan rápido? Mi herida…

-Fue Alcor. El amigo de Shayera uso una extraña máquina y nos sanó a los dos.

Ambos volvieron a ver a la puerta. John entró y sonrió al ver a ambos despiertos y bien. -¡Vaya, viejo! Me da gusto verte –le saluda Oliver al enderezarse.

-Eres el primero que viene. Ni siquiera Bruce se ha aparecido… Ese ingrato. Seguro está ocupado, trabajando como un maniaco como siempre –interrumpe Dinah.

John sonríe un poco, pero algo en sus ojos no engaña a Oliver. -¿John? Algo sucedió, ¿verdad?

Al mismo tiempo, Flash fue a la habitación de Jason. El joven seguía inconsciente, en un aparato sanador de Alcor. Un técnico lo vigilaba. -¿Algo nuevo sobre la condición de Jason? –le pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, el 70% los tejidos y órganos se han regenerado, pero no sabemos aún si será permanente. Hay que esperar a lo que diga el señor Alcor –le dice el médico.

-Bueno, eso no pasará, al menos no por el momento –le responde Flash con tristeza. Ahora que Bruce había colapsado, Alcor, Hamilton y la mayoría del equipo estaba con él. Wally se acercó a la cama. Jason había ganado un poco más de color, aunque aún se veía ojeroso y débil. –Si reacciona, le pido por favor que me llame, tengo algo serio que hablar con él.

-BREAK-

La prensa seguía a las afueras del Salón de la Justicia, esperando alguna reacción. Una hora y 15 minutos había pasado ya. Finalmente todos se abalanzaron, cuando J'onn Jonz y Wonder Woman salieron.

-Hace una hora y 40 minutos, Batman sufrió una crisis médica. En este momento, está siendo atendido por personal médico aptamente capacitado y confiable. –les explica J'onn.

-¿Qué clase de crisis médica?

-¿Está enfermo, o fue atacado por Superman?

-¿Superman dará alguna declaración al respecto?

-¡Escuchen! –les reclama Diana ya hastiada. –Superman en ningún momento atacó a Batman.

-Pero, estaban discutiendo…

-¿Nos van a decir que fue coincidencia que Batman se desplomara justo en medio de una pelea con Superman?

-¿Hay problemas internos dentro de la Liga? Quizás, ¿conflictos de liderazgo?

J'onn toma la palabra, -No existen esos problemas que están mencionando, así que les pedimos que no especulen. Sabemos que la ciudadanía está preocupada, pero puedo garantizarles que Batman está recibiendo la mejor atención.

Las preguntas de los periodistas no cesaban, y desde su oficina, el senador Wells sonreía al ver la imagen por televisión. Tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente. –Está viendo las noticias… sí, creo que es el momento de poner en marcha su plan, señor… Bien, le informaré.

Llamó a su chofer, tenía mucho que hacer y no podía perder más tiempo. Esta situación atípica caía bien en los planes su líder.

-BREAK-

Shayera observaba a Clark, que seguía sin mover un músculo. Su rostro reflejaba un gran dolor, algo que nunca había visto en tantos años de conocerlo. Tim y Dick estaban al lado suyo. El más chico había dejado de llorar desde hacía un rato. Dick tenía su brazo alrededor, confortándolo. El silencio era abrumador y ahogante. La mujer estaba en una esquina sin decir nada, frente a Zatanna que estaba abrumada también. La amistad entre la hechicera y Bruce era de muchos años ya, aunque se comunicaban muy poco por sus vidas ajetreadas.

Shayera sintió dos presencias conocidas acercarse a ella. Hal se acercó a Clark, cabizbajo. Wally volvió a ver a Dick. Sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver a sus amigos así, pero sentía aún mayor dolor por él. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero también, que intentaba mantenerse fuerte por Tim.

Pasaban los minutos, y la desesperación creía. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué han dicho? –pregunta Oliver, aún en bata de hospital, seguido por John.

-No debiste venir, Ollie, aún no estás en condiciones –le dice Shayera.

-Entiende, linda. No me voy a quedar en cama sin saber alguna cosa de Bruce.

-No insistan, estuve casi media hora discutiendo con él, no hará caso –les dice Stewart frustrado.

-Tu qué haces aquí, brujita –le dice el arquero a Zatanna en torno de burla.

La mujer levanta una ceja divertida, -Limándome las uñas, ¿no ves?

-¡Pueden callarse de una buena vez! –gritó Clark.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, todos, menos una.

-¡A ti qué diablos te pasa! ¿Crees que por ser el Hombre de Acero puedes gritar y patear a cualquiera? –le reclama Zatanna. –No tienes derecho, tu principalmente. ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Bruce? ¿Qué le hiciste?

El hombre se puso de pie molesto y fue hacia ella -¿Qué quieres decir con qué le hice?

La mujer no se amedrentó, se puso de pie, cara a cara. -¡Sabes muy bien que quiero decir! Ustedes discuten y ¿él se desploma? ¿Por qué? Sí está enfermo, quiero saber que tiene, y si es así, y lo sabías, ¿por qué discutiste con Bruce, en su condición?

-¡Zatanna, Clark, es suficiente! –les dice Wonder Woman, al entrar a la habitación con J'onn.

-¡No es suficiente, Diana! Quiero respuestas. Es mi amigo también…

-Zatanna tiene razón –finalmente dice Tim. Todos vuelven a ver al chico que se pone de pie.

-Bruce tiene un tumor en la cabeza. Le quedan unos meses de vida. Trató de ocultarlo pero… al final, solo los que estamos aquí… y Alfred, supimos lo que pasaba de una forma o de otra.

Dick, que no había dicho nada, bajó la cabeza, y por primera vez, dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran. No podía seguir fuerte, ya no era capaz de hacerlo. Zatanna, se quedó inmóvil, sin reaccionar por unos segundos, hasta que fue hacia Tim y lo abrazó, con los ojos húmedos.

-Disculpen –interrumpe Hamilton.

Todos vuelven a ver al anciano. Clark va hacia él. -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está?

* * *

Balack se quedó cerca de la puerta, un poco oculto del resto. Escuchó con atención la discusión de Superman y Zatanna, y luego las palabras de Robin. Sintió un gran pesar. Entendía que la mitad de su material genético era de Batman, pero aún le confundía las emociones que llegaban a él. A pesar del exterior frío que pretendía mostrar, le perturbaba aquellos sentimientos que eran ajenos a él, o tal vez, ¿no lo eran tanto?

Al ver al Dr. Hamilton salir, se acercó un poco más, para escuchar. -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Superman al acercarse al anciano.

El médico suspiró, -Tal vez… podríamos hablarlo a solas…

-Ni se atreva, doc. –le dice Oliver desde atrás.

-Señor, entienda que…

-Entienda usted que todos los que estamos aquí somos cercanos a él, así que hable con confianza –le dice Zatanna sin titubear. Dick se puso de pie y apoyó lo dicho por la ilusionista.

-Bien, quiero aclararles que a pesar de ser llamado doctor, no soy un médico en todo el sentido de la palabra…

-Pero yo sí –dice una voz femenina.

Todos vuelven a ver hacia atrás. Alfred entra a la sala, junto con la Dra. Thompkins. –Soy la médico de cabecera de Batman, así que espero me dejen verlo a él y el tratamiento que le están practicando.

Hamilton vuelve a ver a Superman y el accede. –Bien, señora, con gusto le mostraré toda la información, pero si gusta puedo seguir dándole lo que encontramos.

-Prosiga entonces.

Alfred se acerca a Tim y pone una mano sobre su hombro. Nightwing se acerca a ellos un poco, esperando.

-Lo que le sucedió a Batman fue una convulsión, originado por un tumor en el área occipital. Su ubicación impide que pueda ser extraído de una forma convencional. Al no tener los estudios anteriores que se le practicó a Batman, no sabemos cuánto ha progresado hasta ahora. Alcor está estudiando la posibilidad de poder extraerlo, sin embargo, considera que hacerlo ahora es muy riesgoso, aun con su tecnología. Dice que no es un mal común entre los thaganarianos, por lo que su experiencia es nula, sin embargo, cree que podría reducir el tamaño del tumor para poder retirarlo quirúrgicamente después, sin embargo, necesitaría tener a Batman… como decirlo… enclaustrado.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Él tendría que estar en reposo absoluto mientras se procede con la reducción del tumor, aún no se sabe cuánto tiempo duraría, podría ser días o semanas, y si tuviésemos éxito, tendría que seguir en descansando por otro lapso de tiempo, así que estaría obligado a olvidarse de su capa por mucho tiempo.

Todos se vuelven a ver. –Aún más, y esto es importante. Estamos convencidos que la convulsión pudo deberse al estrés extremo que vivió las últimas horas. Por eso, recomendaríamos que, no solo dejara el patrullaje, que nada lo perturbara.

-Nosotros podemos encargarnos de eso, Dr. Hamilton –le responde Clark decidido.

-Superman, le seré honesto, no creo que alguno pueda hacer algo por convencerlo. Hace un momento despertó y quiso ponerse de pie, contra las indicaciones de todos. Tuvimos que sedarlo para que se quedara quieto y seguirle examinando. Ese hombre no tiene intenciones de dejar el traje, y en esa condición, será muy difícil que podamos tratarlo. Así que ustedes, como sus más cercanos, deberán tratar ese asunto con él. Por el momento, está dormido, y seguirá así por al menos un par de horas más. Doctora Thompkins, si gusta, puede acompañarme, será un gusto que pueda ayudarnos.

La mujer le agradece y lo sigue. El resto no se sorprendía de lo dicho por Hamilton. Se quedaron por unos segundos en silencio, hasta que uno reaccionó. –Bueno, hasta el viejo Hamilton sabe que con ese terco es duro tratar –dice Arrow mientras se sienta frustrado.

-Pues lo que quiera Bruce en esta ocasión no cuenta, tendrá que someterse a lo que digan los médicos, aunque tenga que esposarlo a la cama –responde Stewart.

-Sí, tendrías que estar con él las 24 horas para ver si hace caso.

Zatanna suspira, -Ese no es el punto Flash, él debe acatar si quiere seguir con vida. No hay porqué obligársele, no es una criatura.

-No, pero es terco como una cabra loca –responde Diana.

-¡Bueno es suficiente! –les llama la atención Alfred, que hasta ese momento, no había dicho nada. –Yo me encargaré del amo Bruce. Ustedes procuren hacer lo que mejor saben, proteger la Tierra. Eviten que cualquier cosa lo perturbe, yo lo cuidaré como lo hecho todos estos años.

Todos se quedan en silencio, Alfred se acerca a Clark. –Superman, necesito hablar con usted, a solas.

El asiente y se van a otra habitación apartada. -¿Qué sucede Alfred?

-Señor Kent, seré muy sincero con usted, y espero no lo tome a mal, pero espero que al menos por ahora, se mantenga alejado del señor Bruce.

-Pero… Alfred…

-No tengo nada en contra suya. Aunque no sé qué sucedió exactamente, sé que se interesa por él y lo aprecia, pero en este momento, temo que su presencia lo pueda angustiar… Ustedes… discuten siempre, sus personalidades chocan, y ahora él debe estar en reposo. Sé que le estoy pidiendo demasiado quizás, pero lo único que me interesa en este momento es la salud de mi hijo.

Clark se congeló al escuchar la última frase… -Y sí, sé que tal vez sea confuso para usted que lo llame de esa forma, pero prácticamente lo crie después de que sus padres murieron. He sido constante en su vida desde entonces. Para mí, él es eso, un hijo. Y no dudaré en enfrentarme a usted, aunque sea un Hombre de Acero por su bienestar.

Clark sonrió, -Descuide Alfred, haré lo que usted me pide. Solo… manténgame informado, y cuando considere que puedo verlo, dígamelo cuanto antes.

-Lo haré, señor Kent. Gracias.

Alfred sale de la habitación, dejando a Clark pensativo. Va hacia la sala, pero se encuentra de frente con Balack. Ambos hombres se quedan en silencio, sin hacer algún comentario. Para Alfred, había algo extrañamente familiar en ese hombre, pero Balack sentía una ola de emociones que no podía manejar.

-Usted… ¿quién es?

El más joven intenta decir algo pero se cohíbe. -¡Balack! –le llama Superman desde atrás. -¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Sí… claro.

Intenta caminar hacia Superman, pero Alfred lo detiene y le sonríe, -Así que su nombre es Balack, es un placer conocerlo, joven.

Le extiende la mano con total tranquilidad. Balack la estrecha, pero no puede evitar que su mano tiemble un poco.

-Bueno, con su permiso.

El anciano se va, dejando a Balack conmocionado. Superman se acerca a él inquieto, -¿Qué te sucede?

-Él… ese hombre…

-Es Alfred. Imagino que lo recuerdas… si se puede decir de esa forma.

El clon asiente. –Necesito… necesito tomar aire, ¿qué me quería decir?

-No es conveniente que andes por los pasillos de la Atalaya. Es cierto que no eres idéntico a Batman, pero aun así son parecidos, y no queremos más especulaciones de la cuenta, no hemos hablado con todos sobre ti. Ve a tu habitación.

-Sí, lo haré.

BREAK

* * *

-Bien, por ahora no hay nada más que hacer. –les dice J'onn al resto.- Debemos seguir, el mundo no puede pensar que la Liga se está desplomando por esto.

-Es cierto, ninguno de los fundadores está activo en ese momento, y eso puede generar mayores dudas –interrumpe Hal.

Superman vuelve con ellos, y apoya a sus compañeros. –Bien, Hal, tu y J'onn encárguense de la prensa. Son los más aptos para poder manejarla con sutileza. Quiero que les digan que daré una declaración sobre las acusaciones que he recibido en las próximas horas.

-¿Hablarás con la prensa?

-Sí, Diana, pero en mis términos, no en los que pretenden ellos. Necesito que tú te encargues de los trabajos de rescate en Metrópolis.

-Iré contigo –le dice Nightwing.

-Y yo… necesitarán mis piernas rápidas para cualquier eventualidad.

El pelirrojo le sonríe a su compañero, pero éste quita la mirada.

-Cyborg está solo, así que iré a apoyarlo en la vigilancia.

-Como digas Shayera. Zatanna, ¿podrías ayudar a Diana?

La mujer acepta sin chistar.

-Bueno, Clark. No me has pedido ayuda, pero aceptaré con gusto ir con Wonder Woman también –le dice Stewart.

El kriptoniano sonríe, -Y te agradezco por eso, John. El resto, nos quedaremos aquí. En especial tú, Ollie. Hasta donde sé, deberías estar en cama, no mostrando tu anatomía con esa bata ligera.

El rubio sonríe, -Como digas, gran jefe, ya es hora que vaya a ver a mi señora de todas formas.

Todos van tomando su camino, dejando a Tim, Alfred y Clark en la sala de espera.

Pasan los minutos, sin ninguna otra noticia. Adentro, Balack se acerca a la habitación donde era atendido Batman. Lo mira de lejos. Sentía un poco de envidia, no podía negarlo. De alguna forma, no se le iba la idea de que él poseía lo que era suyo. Y ver a Alfred frente a frente, lo hizo aceptarlo.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? –le pregunta al verlo distraído.

-Sí… él… ¿va a estar bien, padre?

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro.

El joven lo vuelve a ver, y recordó algo que lo perturbó, -Tú… ¿vas a usar el mismo procedimiento que intentaste con mi madre, no es así?

El thaganariano suspiró, -No se me ocurre otra cosa.

-Pero, padre, con ella no hubo resultado.

-Lo sé, pero todo me indica que es el paso correcto. Sé que con ella no funcionó pero… tal vez con él. Debo intentarlo. ¿No lo crees?

Balack se queda en silencio. No estaba seguro si lo que pretendía su padre era lo correcto, pero a pesar de sus sentimientos, no quería que la familia de Batman sufriera, así que le embargaba un sentimiento de duda en su interior.

BREAK

* * *

-¿Y este Salón de la Justicia no tiene de casualidad una cocina para hacerse un café? –le pregunta Alfred a un pensativo Clark.

-Por supuesto, sigue directo y…

-Descuide, señor Kent, yo podré encontrarlo perfectamente. Joven Robin, ¿quiere alguna cosa?

-Yo… no, Alfred, gracias.

El anciano se retira, dejándolos solos. El más chico vuelve a ver a Clark indeciso si debía o no decir alguna cosa, pero al final, desistió. -¿Superman?

-Dime Robin.

El chico empezó a frotarse las manos con ansiedad, lo cual no pasó desapercibido en Clark. -¿Tim?

-Yo… quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

-Bien, lo intentaré, ¿qué necesitas saber?

-¿Tú… lo amas de verdad?

Clark se quedó frío. No esperaba esa pregunta, y temía pedir que le aclarara. –No te entiendo, Robin…

-Oh vamos, Superman. ¡No soy un niño! Además, mi generación es más abierta que la tuya, así que dímelo sin rodeos, ¿amas a Bruce? ¿Sí o no?

Clark no puede decir una palabra, lo intenta, pero nunca imaginó tener una conversación así con el menor de los herederos Wayne.

-Bien, ya que no me vas a responder, te voy a dejar algo muy en claro: sé que no le hiciste nada en esa supuesta discusión, pero no creas que voy a permitir que le hagas daño. Recuerda una cosa Superman… no eres invencible.

El comentario final, hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara del rostro de Superman. –Bruce es un poco… inexperto en ciertos temas. Como ha dedicado toda su vida a detener criminales, no ha tenido una extensa vida social, no importa lo que digan los medios. Y te he visto coqueteando en televisión con esa reportera, así que no te perdonaré si juegas a doble punta con él.

-Tim… te juro que…

-No me jures nada, solo ten presente lo que te estoy diciendo. No le diré nada a Dick, Jason y Alfred, porque eso le toca a Bruce, pero te advierto que voy a estar vigilándote.

El más joven se pone de pie y se va serio, dejando a Clark en un extraño y divertido estado de shock.

BREAK

* * *

Ya era pasada la noche, cuando los miembros de la Liga que habían ayudado en el rescate de víctimas y heridos se empezaban a despedir. Después de hablar con Alfred, decidió ir a Bludhaven. Se sentía exhausto. No había dormido por 48 horas casi, y necesitaba descansar. Llegó casi a media noche a su apartamento. Al encender la luz, se sorprendió al ver a Wally sentado en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le responde con dureza.

-¿Tú que crees? Has estado distante… no, esa no es la palabra. Has sido cortante conmigo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

-No, en lo absoluto.

-¿Entonces?

Dick saca su pantalón para dormir. Iba a empezar a desvestirse, pero se detuvo. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora te avergüenza quitarte la ropa frente a mí?

Dick no le hace caso, se mete al baño y se viste. Cuando termina, se pone contra la puerta. " _Esto es ridículo"_ , pensó. Salió, esperando que él se hubiese ido, pero seguía en la habitación, ojeando una revista.

-¿Te puedes ir? Estoy cansado.

-No… hasta que hablemos.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Escucha, viejo. Eres mi amigo, te conozco. No estás loco, ni eres bipolar. Algo sucedió para que tengas esa actitud, dímelo… soy yo, Wally, bro.

El pelinegro suspira y se deja caer en la cama. –Por favor, Dick. Lo que sea, tenme confianza.

-Es… sobre tu clon.

El pelirrojo se queda dudoso. -¿Mi clon?

-Sí… él… hizo cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? No te entiendo.

Dick se frotó el rostro con fuerza. –Nada, nada. Olvídalo.

Se puso de pie molesto, pero Wally lo detuvo.

-Espera Dick.

-Vete de una buena vez, Flash.

-No me iré, menos ahora que mencionas a ese hijo de perra. ¿Qué te hizo Dick?

Baja la mirada, con nerviosismo. No podía decirlo, no sin exponer sus propios sentimientos. Temía su reacción, su rechazo o peor, perder a su mejor amigo. –Me atacó.

-¿Te golpeó?

-Sí, pero… hizo más que eso. Él…

Wally sintió un escalofrío al presentir lo que venía.

-Wally, él me tocó. Me… me besó. E hizo cosas…

Flash lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza. Dick se puso nervioso al ver sus ojos llenos de ira. -¿Qué te hizo? ¿Él… se atrevió a…?

-¿Qué si me violó? No… él no llegó tan lejos… pero… sí hubo… cosas que no quiero recordar ahora.

Dick se suelta y va hacia la cama. –Wally, Balack nos dijo que los clones tenían los recuerdos y las emociones de sus originales. Entonces, tengo dudas…

-Escúchame bien, Richard. Nunca… jamás haría algo que te dañara. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-¡Yo sé que mi amigo Wally no lo haría, pero…!

-¡¿Entonces porque dudas?!

-¡Porque me confunde! Es decir… Wally, lo que ese clon sintió cuando me vio, lo que me dijo y lo que me hizo, eso… alguna vez, tu…

-Ahora… estas delirando –le dice el pelirrojo mientras se vuelve, pero Dick lo toma del brazo y no lo deja ir. –Me pedías franqueza y te la doy. Ahora te exijo lo mismo, Wally ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-¿Qué… qué siento? Eres mi amigo, Dick…

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿¡Qué más quieres que te diga?!

-Yo… no sé Wally, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en esa criatura, con tu rostro sobre mí…

-¡Pues no lo hagas! ¡Olvídalo!

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Yo… ¿crees que me siento feliz y dichoso por eso? Sabes… no puedo ni verme a la cara, me siento sucio y rastrero.

-Pero, no fue tu culpa…

-¿¡Y cómo saberlo?! Tal vez… lo provoqué…

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Es que… no sé qué pensar, no que sentir, me siento perdido. Bruce y Jason están muriendo, no tengo idea de cómo apoyar a Tim y a Alfred, y ahora no puedo ver la cara de mi mejor amigo porque siento que soy un monstruo.

Wally va hacia él y lo vuelve a sujetar, -Ok… ok, ya basta con eso. Tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó, fue ese maldito, no tú. Estas así porque… todo se ha juntado. Estás… nervioso, eso es todo.

Dick intenta soltarse, pero Wally no lo deja. -¡Déjame por favor!

-No lo haré. No te voy a dejar solo con esto. Y si tengo que abrir mi boca para que dejes de sentirte de esa forma, lo haré. Querías franqueza, te la voy a dar. Lo que esa… cosa sintió, no fue fortuito. Yo…

La respiración de Wally se intensificó. No sabía cómo contener su corazón, que latía cada vez más rápido. No sabía que más decirle. Los ojos de su amigo reflejaban confusión y dolor, y lo único que atinó a hacer, era seguir sus impulsos, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo besó, tan pasionalmente como pudo. Dick intentó zafarse, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo reaccionó distinto que con el clon. Separó sus labios, y respiró profundo. Quiso apartarse, pero Wally tomó su rostro con sus manos. Dick no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, pero Wally insistió. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, Dick no pudo negar más lo que sentía. Se acercó a él y lo besó lentamente, mientras su amigo soltaba su rostro y bajaba sus manos hacia su cintura. Ambos se quedaron así, en la penumbra, sin imaginar que ojos enemigos los observaba no muy lejos de ahí.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Objetivo... Nightwing**

* * *

Pasaron minutos, luego horas. En el apartamento de Dick se escuchaban gemidos y suspiros que habían sido ahogados por tantos años de fingir. Ambos tenían su mente en blanco, no pensaban en las consecuencias, ni en lo que ocurriría mañana. Estaban enfocados en las diferentes sensaciones que ambos sentían en ese momento. Para Wally, no era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, pero ninguna de sus experiencias se comparaba con esta. Estaba más que extasiado, porque no buscaba su propio placer, sentir el cuerpo de Dick vibrar con cada caricia suya le generaba un placer indescriptible.

Besaba su cuello y su oreja, mientras dejaba su cuerpo chocar con cada embestida el suyo. Dick no pensaba, simplemente sentía. No se asustó con el dolor inicial, ya que las caricias de Wally lo tenían en estado de hipnosis. Después, su cuerpo simplemente respondía con la misma pasión a cada movimiento de su compañero. Su cuerpo finalmente desistió y llegó al orgasmo, antes que le pelirrojo, pero él quería más.

Cuando pudo recuperar un poco de aliento, se dio vuelta sobre su espalda quedando frente a él. Lo besó con pasión mientras acomodaba el miembro de Wally en su entrada. Sin soltar sus labios, el pelirrojo se introdujo en él, haciendo que un pequeño grito ahogado saliera de su boca aprisionada. Se separó de él, levantó sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, y siguió el movimiento con dureza, mientras se enfocaba en masajear el pene de su amigo. Dick se sujetaba de sus brazos con fuerza y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados.

Por un instante, Dick empezó a sentir miedo a que terminara. Lo había esperado tanto tiempo, que ahora le aterraba perderlo. Wally sintió que pronto llegaría a su punto, así que se dejó sus piernas al lado y se puso sobre él, con su pecho contra el suyo y sus rostros frente a frente. Siguió con su movimiento fuerte y descontrolado. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, su boca que expulsaba todo el placer que sentía le atraía. La mención de su nombre una y otra vez por Dick, lo hacía enloquecer y provocó que aumentara su ritmo, hasta que cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en medio de la lujuria.

* * *

Bruce abrió los ojos nuevamente. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, y sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido. Lo primero que llegó a su mente, fue Jason. Necesitaba verlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en cama, así que debía estar al tanto de su condición.

-Le pido que no se mueva, amo Bruce.

La voz de Alfred lo hizo reaccionar. El anciano estaba sentado junto a la cama.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuánto llevo…?

-Desde la primera convulsión, al menos unas 16 horas. El Dr Hamilton dijo que tuvo una segunda, un poco más leve al término del medio día. Se despertó hace unas 6 horas, pero tuvieron que sedarlo, y hasta ahora, despierta. El doctor había dicho que estaría inconsciente solo 2 horas, pero supongo que el tiempo sin dormir hizo mella en usted.

Bruce se frotó los ojos, -Debo ver a Jason… saber cómo está.

-Yo fui a verlo, señor. Le complacerá saber que ha tenido un gran avance.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lograron detener el proceso de descomposición, ahora, están reparando los daños en sus órganos, por lo que lo mantienen sedado. Su brazo está cicatrizando, y no hay rastros de la infección que lo estaba afectando. Alcor y Hamilton tienen muchas esperanzas que se recupere por completo en los próximos días.

-Y… ¿será permanente?

-Él… aún no lo ha confirmado. Dice que nunca antes había visto alguien en la condición en que se encontraba Jason, así que es muy difícil para él determinar si será temporal o no. Están haciendo pruebas constantes a sus tejidos. En caso que haya un retroceso en las pruebas, Alcor está trabajando en una opción alternativa.

-Medicación permanente.

-Eso me temo, pero tomando en cuenta como estaba hace unas horas, es por demás satisfactorio, ¿no le parece?

Bruce asintió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió alivio. –Ahora, debemos hablar seriamente sobre su estado, amo Bruce.

-¿Qué dijeron Alcor y Hamilton?

-Su tumor puede ser tratado, pero necesita poner de su parte, señor.

-Sí hablas de permanecer inactivo…

-Hablo de conservar la vida, su vida, amo Bruce… Usted, se preocupa por Jason, por Dick y Tim, pero no está haciendo nada por ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Richard y Tim saben de su tumor, y no lo han tomado bien, imagínese ahora lo que será para Jason, la culpa que lleva en sus espaldas ya es mucha. Si usted no se recupera, será aún peor, así que si no lo hace por usted, hágalo por ellos, obedezca las órdenes de los médicos.

-Exactamente, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Colgar la capa mientras siga el tratamiento, y luego un tiempo más cuando esté en recuperación.

Bruce se enderezó de inmediato, -No, es imposible…

-Señor Bruce…

-Batman tiene responsabilidades…

-Y Bruce Wayne también, y si las ha olvidado, estoy yo para recordárselas, así como Leslie.

Bruce lo volvió a ver nervioso, -¿Leslie está aquí?

-Por supuesto, los dos vimos su colapso por televisión.

-¿Por televisión… cómo?

-Un camarógrafo tomó la escena sin audio, todos saben lo que sucedió, de hecho, quiero mostrarle esto.

El anciano saca su celular, y pone en pantalla la última foto que sacó. Luego se la entrega a Bruce que lo ve impresionado.

-Eso es…

-Como puede ver, es un altar joven Bruce. Las personas que vieron su colapso han dejado a las afueras del Salón de la Justicia flores, ositos, muñecos de Batman, notas, rótulos, en fin, toda clase de muestras de afecto hacia usted. Aun con la imagen oscura que usted siempre ha proyectado, para las personas comunes, es un héroe, la gente lo aprecia, muchos lo ven como un ejemplo a seguir.

-Yo… pensé sinceramente que solo Superman era capaz de generar tal reacción.

-Puede comprobar que no. Amo Bruce, siempre lo he apoyado en sus decisiones, he estado con usted por años como su escudero silencioso, pero hoy debo pedirle que se detenga, al menos por un tiempo, hágalo por los muchachos, por sus amigos, por la gente que lo considera un héroe, por mí, y sobre todo, hágalo por la memoria de sus padres. Ellos dieron todo por usted, para que tuviera una vida larga y plena, ahora es su oportunidad de agradecer ese gesto cuidando su salud. Hágalo por todos nosotros… no me obligue a ser duro con usted, recuerde que tengo mis propios métodos.

Bruce sonrió y se sintió conmovido por las palabras del mayor, pero su inquietud no se aplacaba. Ahora más que nunca, Batman debía seguir funcionando, pero tuvo una idea, que quizás, funcionaría.

* * *

Cyborg estaba exhausto, pero antes de ir a descansar, decidió terminar con la revisión del hangar. En ese momento, uno de los informes hechos por los técnicos le llamó la atención, -Control.

-Aquí Wonder Woman, ¿qué sucede Cyborg?

-¿Podrías revisar las grabaciones del hangar? Hay algo que no concuerda.

-¿Qué debo buscar?

-Unas horas antes había hecho revisión, y estoy seguro que las capsulas de escape estaban completas.

Diana empezó a correr la grabación rápidamente. –Puede ser que alguien huyó en medio del ataque.

-Sí, pero ¿quién? Ninguno de nosotros usó las válvulas y el medio que utilizaron los otros para auxiliar a Arrow y Canario fueron los portales de Balack y el transportador.

-Bien, seguiré revisando entonces.

* * *

Balack estaba frente a la puerta. Se sentía nervioso, no tenía idea del porqué lo había hecho llamar, y no comprendía porque su reacción. Era ilógico para él. Ese lugar, las personas a su alrededor, le provocaban sentimientos que no era capaz de manejar, que no le pertenecían… eran de Batman, no de él. Finalmente, se decidió y entró. Junto a la cama de Bruce estaba Alfred. El anciano se puso de pie, y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Su expresión no era la misma de unas horas antes.

-Supongo que ya sabe quién soy, Alfred.

Éste no habló, esperó a que Bruce empezara. –Yo le expliqué tu origen Balack, puedes estar tranquilo.

-¿Qué deseas? ¿Por qué me llamaste?

-¿Estás al tanto de lo que me sucede?

-Así es, escuché a Hamilton, y también hablé al respecto con mi padre.

-Bien, entonces te diré el motivo de haberte llamado… desaparecer a Bruce Wayne del radar es muy sencillo, ya lo he hecho muchas veces con ayuda de Alfred y Lucius, mi administrador. Pero Batman es más complicado aún. Ahora que todos saben que algo malo sucede conmigo, los villanos estarán mucho más activos. Además, la situación puede repercutir en la imagen de la Liga, y eso debe solucionarse a la brevedad. Alfred me dejó claro que debo estar en reposo por un periodo largo de tiempo, y voy a hacer caso a lo que me piden los médicos, pero no podré estar en paz si Gótica necesita a Batman, por eso te llamé.

-No entiendo lo que quieres proponerme…

-Ya has sido Batman, sabes cómo pienso, como actúo. Conoces mis secretos, a las personas que aprecio y protejo. Lo normal hubiese sido que Dick tomara el manto de Batman, pero no creo que esté preparado para esa responsabilidad. Así que quiero pedirte que tomes mi lugar el tiempo que estaré en reclusión.

Balack miró a Alfred. Su expresión seguía seria. –No, no lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-Me pides demasiado…

-No es tan difícil…

-¡¿Tú que puedes saber?! Estas personas, tu familia, tus amigos… me confunden. No puedo manejar mis emociones, porque no sé cuáles son mías y cuales tuyas, y ahora ¿quieres que finja ser tú?

-Quiero que protejas a mi familia, la cual ves como la tuya.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haré?

-Yo lo ayudaré, joven Balack –finalmente dice Alfred. –He sido el apoyo del amo Bruce toda su vida, me encargaré de ayudarlo como si fuese el mismo.

-No entiende, Alfred. Yo no soy él. ¿Y si fallo?

-No estará solo. Le puedo asegurar, que hará un buen trabajo.

-Usted, ¿confía en mí, Alfred?

El anciano lo miró con atención. –Sí, confío.

Balack se quedó pensativo unos segundos, -Debo meditarlo primero. Les daré una respuesta cuando haya tomado una decisión.

Él se retira. Alfred suspira y vuelve a ver a su protegido divertido, -Bueno, no es tan parecido a usted después de todo.

-¿Crees que podrás trabajar bien con él?

-No estoy seguro, pero si con eso me puedo asegurar que se mantendrá en cama tranquilo, haré mi esfuerzo, amo Bruce. Ahora, falta saber cómo reaccionaran los demás si él acepta.

-Sí… mmmm… -se queja Bruce haciendo que Alfred se preocupe.

-¿Se siente mal?

-No es nada, siento pesado el cuerpo, es todo. Sabes, Alfred, le tengo un poco de envidia.

-¿A Balack, señor?

-Aún tiene a su padre con él. Yo haría lo que fuera porque el mío siguiera vivo.

Alfred sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro, -Usted no está solo señor, y él tampoco. Ahora descanse. Vendré en la mañana a verlo.

Cuando el anciano se fue, su mente empezó a divagar, hasta llegar a su último recuerdo, _"Clark"._ No podía dejar de pensar en él, y se preguntaba por qué aún no había venido a verlo. Pero reflexionó, ahora Clark debía estar enfocado en los problemas que había suscitado esa grabación. Posiblemente eso era. Aunque sentía grandes deseos de verlo junto a él, como tantas noches las últimas semanas, velando por su sueño. No se percató que, a varias habitaciones de distancia, Clark lo observaba con su visión de rayos x. _"Descansa Bruce"._

* * *

Ya estaba amaneciendo, cuando Wally abrió los ojos. Un rayo de sol entraba directo a su rostro. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a Dick, que aún seguía dormido. Con suavidad, evitando que despertara, acaricio su mejilla. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Sabía muy bien sus sentimientos hacia él, pero tenía temor. Dick empezó a moverse, así que rápidamente se puso de pie y fue al baño. No sabía cómo enfrentar la situación ahora, qué decirle, cómo hablarle. Después recapacito, no era un extraño, era Dick, su Dick. Nada podía cambiar eso.

Finalmente salió del baño, ya vestido. Dick estaba sentado en la cama, se cubría el rostro, y el pelirrojo sintió que compartían los mismos sentimientos.

-Ey, Dick.

El más joven sonrió y luego bajó la mirada. Wally se sentó junto a él, y por unos segundos permanecieron en silencio. Quisieron hablar al mismo tiempo y rieron.

-Es… un poco incómodo, ¿no? –dijo el velocista sin saber que más decir.

-Gracias, Wally –le dice sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que… esto borró lo que pasó con el clon.

-¿Estás más tranquilo ahora?

-Sí… aunque, las cosas no volverán a ser como antes, ¿no?

-No, no lo creo, pero… podrían ser mejores.

Dick asintió. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Wally se aproximó a él. –Mira, yo… tengo mis reservas en cuanto a una relación. Conoces de sobra lo difícil que fue para mí saber lo de mi tío Barry y Hal. Y cuando lo perdimos, fue… muy traumante para mí. Nunca quise tener una relación con algún miembro de la Liga por eso…

-Yo tampoco. Nunca busqué algo así Wally. Es difícil tener que ver a un miembro de mi familia herido por causa de este trabajo. De hecho por eso terminé con Bárbara, además que no la amaba en realidad. Pero… ahora es diferente.

-Lo es también para mí. Mira, viejo, no tenemos que correr, ¿no crees? Sí… algo resulta de todo esto, bien, pero creo que hay que ir con calma. Lo que más deseo es protegerte, no me perdonaría herirte de alguna forma.

-Igual yo… iré a ducharme, ¿vas a esperarme?

-Iré a preparar el desayuno, te espero en la cocina.

Dick le sonríe y va hacia el baño. Wally cae de espalda en la cama. Aún no podía creerlo, había hecho exactamente lo mismo que su tío Barry: se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Pero él debía actuar distinto, no iba terminar igual, por sobre todas las cosas, debía velar por Dick, ahora más que nunca.

* * *

En la Atalaya, Superman observaba con atención el resumen de la conferencia de Jordan y Jonz.

-¿Cómo estuvo? –le pregunta Hal al entrar a la sala.

-Bien, como pensé supieron manejar bien la situación.

-¿Siempre hablarás con los medios?

-Sí, en un par de horas. Tengo una cita.

-¿Ajá? ¿Con Lois Lane? –le dice divertido.

-No esta vez… creo que mantendré a Lois un poco alejada de mí por ahora.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Digamos… que quiero ser un poco precavido, es todo.

-Atención, a los miembros fundadores que estén en la Atalaya, favor ir de inmediato a la Sala de Control –se escucha la voz de Shayera por el altavoz.

* * *

Wally y Dick terminaban de desayunar, cuando el comunicador del pelirrojo se activó. –Aquí Flash.

-Necesito que vengas de urgencia a la Atalaya, te estoy ubicando para transportarte de inmediato.

-Dame un par de minutos Diana.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta Dick

-No tengo idea, pero escuché extraña a Wonder Woman. ¿Qué harás?

-Supongo que iré a ver a Bruce. Aún no hemos hablado sobre su condición. Ayer, con todo lo que sucedió, fue imposible.

-¿Y sobre Jason?

Dick suspiró frustrado. –No quiero verlo.

-Debes…

-No, no debo. Nada cambia lo que hizo, Wally.

\- Bien, bien. No insistiré más.

Se pone de pie y deja los platos en el fregadero. Nuevamente un silencio incómodo entre ellos, que termina con una risilla de Wally, -Bueno, amorcito, nos vemos en la noche.

Dick se ríe, -Nunca dejarás de hacer esas bromas, ¿cierto?

Wally se acerca y lo besa en los labios, -Ya no son bromas, no desde hoy.

Se aleja y llama a la Atalaya. –Diana, estoy listo.

Cuando Wally aparece, Diana, Clark y Hal estaban observando la pantalla preocupados. –Ey chicos, ¿qué sucede?

Los tres vuelven a ver a Wally indecisos. –Estaba pensando en nuestra salida a New York el mes pasado, ¿qué te parece si repetimos esta semana? –le dice Diana.

-¿Salida? ¿Fuimos a New York? ¿Cuándo?

Los tres suspiran aliviados, -No entiendo, ¿qué sucede?

-Tenemos un problema, Wally. Uno muy grave.

El pelirrojo se acerca a la pantalla. -¿Qué se supone que estoy viendo?

-Ese video se tomó durante el ataque.

Wally se queda sin aliento al ver una copia igual a él, entrando a una de las cápsulas de escape.

-No entiendo… pensé que los Linternas se los habían llevado.

-Aparentemente no. Unimos notas, ninguno de nosotros vio a tu clon en la lucha, y los linternas se llevaron solo a 3 clones.

-¿Me están diciendo que mi clon está libre, en la Tierra?

-Eso parece, y no tenemos idea de cuál es su objetivo –le responde Diana.

Wally se queda pensativo unos segundos, -No… no, no, no. Shayera, llévame al punto de donde me transportaste, ¡ahora!

-¿Qué sucede, Wally?

-¡Solo hazlo!

La amazona obedece y este se desvanece. Al llegar a la cocina, ve todo normal. -¿Dick?

No escucha respuesta, y va hacia la habitación, pero se queda congelado al ver desorden en la sala. Va hacia al cuarto y sigue llamándolo desesperado. Pero no hay señales de él. La puerta estaba destrozada, signos de lucha seguían por toda la habitación. La ventana, frente a la cama, estaba hecha pedazos. Se aproximó a ella y vio un poco de sangre en un fragmento de vidrio.

-Atalaya, ¿me escuchan?

-¿Qué pasa Wally?

-Localiza a Nightwing, ¡ahora!

Diana inmediatamente activa el localizador.

-No aparece. No puedo ubicarlo.

Clark y Diana no entienden que sucede. –Flash, explica de una vez qué pasa–le pide Superman.

-El clon… se llevó a Nightwing.

* * *

 **DIEZ MINUTOS ANTES**

-Bueno, amorcito, nos vemos en la noche –le dice Flash con una risilla pícara. Dick se ríe, -Nunca dejarás de hacer esas bromas, ¿cierto?

Wally se acerca y lo besa en los labios, -Ya no son bromas, no desde hoy.

Se aleja y llama a la Atalaya. –Diana, estoy listo.

Wally se desvanece. Al verlo irse, Dick suspira, _"Nunca va a cambiar"._ Lleva sus platos al fregadero, pero escucha un ruido que viene de la sala. Va y no ve nada extraña. Se da vuelta para volver a la cocina, pero un golpe a toda velocidad lo hace volar y estrellarse en la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que se quede sin aire, y con la vista borrosa. Pero puede dilucidar una silueta roja acercándose a él.

-Tenías que hacerlo… ¡tenías que hacerlo! ¿Y con él? ¡Maldita basura! –le grita el clon mientras le da una patada en el rostro. Dick empieza a rastrarse con dificultad hacia la cama.

-¿Sabes cuánto te he buscado? Dos días y nada, y por fin llega a mi mente la dirección de tu apartamento, para encontrarte revolcándote con ese maldito. ¡Eres mío, no de él! ¿No entiendes, Dicky?

Lo jala de la pierna, pero el joven logra sacar uno de sus bastones del maletín y lo golpea en el rostro. Se pone de pie con dificultad y toma el otro. El clon se toma la barbilla y ve sangre amarilla saliendo. –Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esto, Dick.

Se abalanza sobre él, pero Dick le responde con uno y otro golpe.

-¿Qué piensas que soy? Maldita copia…

Flash y Dick se golpean una y otra vez, siendo el pelinegro el más afectado. Flash lo toma de las muñecas y lo deja boca arriba mientras deja su cuerpo caer sobre él. –Yo haré que grites de verdad, Dick. Vas a saber lo que es que te rompan por completo, y lo mejor, es que te va a encantar. Me vas a rogar que te lo haga una y otra vez, hasta que olvides a ese malnacido.

El clon besa con fuerza sus labios. Dick trata de soltarse, pero tiene sus manos sujetas. Flash mete a la fuerza su lengua en la boca de Dick, pero empieza a quejarse y trata de alejarse. Dick lo muerde, hasta que lo suelta y el clon se aleja, agarrándose la boca. El chico se levanta de la cama. Su boca está con fluidos rojos y amarillos, y se siente mareado. Le duelen las costillas y tiene dificultad para respirar. Ve el comunicador sobre la cómoda y va hacia ella, pero el clon corre hacia él y lo tumba. Los dos caen sobre la ventana, y esta cede, haciendo que ambos caigan varios metros, hasta un techo. Ahí ruedan hasta seguir cayendo y terminar en un balcón. El clon está inmóvil en el suelo. Dick apenas está reaccionando.

En ese momento, cree escuchar que lo llaman.

-¿Dick?... ¡Dick!

Logra reconocer la voz de Wally. " _Es él… tiene que ser él"._ Intenta ponerse de pie, pero ve al clon acercarse a él. Antes que pueda reaccionar, lo vuelve a sujetar, jala uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, mientras le tapa la boca. Dick siente que su brazo está a punto de ceder ante la presión.

-¡Dick! –Wally vuelve a llamar.

El pelinegro siente desesperación, cuando el clon frota su miembro en su cuerpo. –Shhhh… calladito. Apenas se vaya, voy a enseñarte lo que tener un hombre de verdad sobre ti, cariño.

Se quedan así varios segundos, hasta que no se escucha más la voz de Wally. –Bien, amor, creo que ya se fue. Así que tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas.

El clon se endereza para levantar a su víctima, pero grita cuando una flecha atraviesa su pierna. Dick aprovecha el momento y lo patea en el estómago. El clon cae y Dick se separa de él. Flash se queja en el suelo. Intenta ponerse de pie, pero al frente suyo cae un hombre vestido de rojo y un arco en la mano, -Ey, Wally, espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto.

Dick no puede distinguir quien es, pero ahora, es su salvador, -No es… Wally. Es… un clon.

El desconocido vuelve a ver a Flash. Éste trata de golpearlo, pero el encapuchado lo esquiva. –Bueno, eso facilita las cosas.

El castaño lo golpea con el arco, una y otra vez, hasta que el clon queda tendido en el suelo.

Cuando está seguro de que está inconsciente, se acerca a Dick y se arrodilla. –Oye amigo, ¿qué pasó aquí?

Dick oye su voz y lo reconoce, pero se siente muy débil para contestar.

-Llama… a Wally.

Este se queda extrañado. –Pero… amigo no tengo comunicador ni nada.

-En mi apartamento. Llévame Roy.

Después de esposar al falso Flash en una reja, sube a Dick con cuidado y lo lleva al apartamento.

-Nunca pensé que desearía tanto tener un comunicador de la Liga –le dice Harper, mientras lo acerca a la cama. Dick toma el comunicador y lo pone en su oreja. –Atalaya.

-¡Nightwing! ¡Estás bien! –le dice Diana.

-No… estoy un poco golpeado.

-¿Dónde estás? Llamaré a Flash y Superman, te están buscando.

-En… mi apartamento.

Diana se comunica con ambos. El pelirrojo no pierde tiempo, inmediatamente corre y en cuestión de segundos llega al apartamento. Al entrar por la puerta, vuelve a ver extrañado a Roy, pero su atención va al momento con Dick. Estaba ligeramente inclinado. Su rostro estaba muy golpeado, tenía raspones por todo su cuerpo y se sostenía el abdomen. -¿Qué diablos pasó?

-Tu gemelo malvado estaba golpeándolo. Apenas pude detenerlo.

Wally levantó con cuidado su rostro, pero Dick le quitó la mano, -Estoy bien, no es la primera paliza que me dan.

-Sí bueno, pero tampoco le salió gratis a ese bicho. Por cierto, lo dejé esposado, iré a buscarlo.

En ese momento, Superman entra por la ventana y vuelve a ver sorprendido a Roy.

-Que hay viejo, ¿me acompañas? Tengo al maldito que le hizo esto allá abajo.

Le hace una seña, y Superman sale, dejándolos solos.

-Diana, envíanos…

Antes de seguir hablando, Dick toma su mano para que cierre la transmisión.

-¿Qué pasa Dick? Tengo que llevarte a que te atiendan, amigo.

-Solo… dame un minuto quieres.

Wally deja el comunicador. Estaba angustiado al verlo de esa forma. Dick sonríe, -¿No te has dado cuenta cómo me tienes?

-¿Qué… quieres decir?

-Estás sentado a mi lado, tomándome la mano, mientras rodeas mi cintura… tal como una escena de película romántica, y enfrente de Harper y Kent.

El pelirrojo intenta sonreír, -Yo… me asusté. Me acaban de decir que el clon esta libre y cuando vuelvo, veo este desastre.

-Bueno, solo… quiero que entiendas una cosa. No importa lo que pase en la habitación entre tú y yo. Fuera de ahí, seguimos siendo Flash y Nightwing. Estoy acostumbrado a que me golpeen, y a responder los golpes. No soy una damisela en apuros, y… aunque te guste decir que me vas a proteger y todo eso, recuerda, que antes que nada, soy Richard Grayson, nada va a cambiar eso o quien soy. No te agobies tanto. Además, te aseguro que ese tipo quedó peor que yo.

Wally no sabe qué decir, pero su expresión cambia al escucharlo.

-No es que no valore tu preocupación, Wally, pero cosas así pasarán muchas veces, y siempre hemos sido amigos y compañeros, debemos confiar en que el otro podrá cuidarse por sí mismo, no quiero que eso cambie.

-De acuerdo, será como digas… Wonder Woman, puedes transportarnos a mí y a Nightwing a la enfermería.

-Por supuesto.

En ese instante, Harper le entrega a Superman el clon, que seguía noqueado. –Bien, es todo tuyo.

-Roy, gracias por tu ayuda.

-Bueno, pasaba por aquí de casualidad. Y escuché el barullo. Nunca me imaginé una escena como esa. Te dejo… tengo cosas que hacer.

El castaño se va, pero es detenido por Superman. –Red, espera. No has pensado en… integrarte a la Liga.

-Ja, no viejo olvídalo. Sé que antes soñaba con eso, pero no voy a estar en el mismo equipo que Oliver Quinn. Además, yo me encargo de casos diferentes, ustedes salvan al mundo, yo prefiero estar en las calles, la mafia y los narcos hacen de las suyas con la gente humilde, y alguien debe ponerle freno. Nos vemos.

Clark se queda pensativo al ver al joven irse. Era una pena, Roy Harper había sido siempre problemático, pero estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba. El clon empezó a gemir. –Atalaya, transportarme. Y ocupo una celda lista para este insecto.

* * *

Balack no había dormido pensando en la propuesta de Bruce. Estaba en el comedor. Había pedido un extraño brebaje. No sabía lo que era, pero su olor era esquisito. Y su sabor lo tenía erizado. Lo más extraño, es que se le hacía familiar, pero claro, seguro a Bruce Wayne le gusta. _"Demonios, ¿acaso no hay una emoción que me pertenezca?"_ –se preguntó con enfado. En ese instante, se sorprendió al ver a Alfred sentándose a su lado, con una taza similar a la suya.

-¿Durmió bien, joven Balack?

-¿Joven? Me habla con mucho respeto, Alfred, y no es necesario.

-No puedo evitarlo, es parte de mi naturaleza.

El anciano seguía bebiendo tranquilo, sin quitar la vista de la taza de su acompañante.

-Me imagino que a Bruce le gustará mucho esto, ¿no?

-Bueno, lo ha bebido, no voy a negarlo, pero el amo Bruce no es amante del café, prefiere el té, o al menos eso me ha parecido en todos estos años. ¿Le gusta mucho a usted, no es así?

Balack se pone inquieto. Vuelve a ver la taza. –Realmente me gusta mucho.

-Bien, me alegra. Después de lo que mencionó anoche, me imaginé que uno de sus temores era ser una copia exacta del señor Bruce, pero déjeme decirle que no lo es.

-Con un traje similar al de Batman, somos casi idénticos.

-Casi, pero ustedes son muy diferentes, y no me refiero solo al café. El señor Bruno `procura no hacer público sus emociones, usted, por el contrario, es más abierto. Aunque ambos son muy comprometidos en lo que hacen, por lo que he escuchado, usted está más interesado en los demás, que en sus propios juicios y sobre todo, que ahora usted tenga dudas lo hace único, el amo Bruce no duda. Primero analiza y luego actúa, sin expresar inquietud alguna. Usted comparte su ADN, pero es muy diferente a él. Y se lo dice la persona que más lo conoce. Lo dejaré que disfrute su bebida. Espero verlo más tarde, con permiso.

Alfred se retira, dejando a Balack claro sobre sus temores. En ese momento, Hal se acercó a él, con una cara seria. –Necesito que vengas conmigo, Balack.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sí, uno de los clones estaba libre y atacó a Nightwing.

Balack se puso de pie, sintió enojo, miedo y odio. -¿Él está bien?

-Sí, recibe asistencia médica, pero tenemos en custodia al clon. ¿Puedes venir?, necesitamos hablar contigo.

* * *

Mientras Dick era atendido, Flash miraba en el monitor al clon, que golpeaba la pared furioso. Había quitado el sonido. Entre improperios, gritaba lo que iba a hacerle a Dick si salía de ahí. Nunca antes Wally sintió el deseo de matar a alguien como ahora, pero intentaba calmarse. Con lo dicho por Dick, sabía que debía mantener una conducta serena, así él se lo había pedido.

-Flash, aquí está –le dice Hal al entrar a la sala con Balack. Éste miró al monitor y con enfado miró al clon.

-Lamento que esto haya pasado. ¿Qué necesitan saber?

-Esta… cosa, está obsesionado con Dick. ¿Por qué? –le pregunta Hal directamente. Wally se pone de pie y vuelve a ver a Balack, deseando que no dijera más de lo necesario. Balack mira a Flash, con intensidad. –No tengo la menor idea, los clones son… o somos, formados por dos personalidades en teoría, al menos eso sucedió conmigo. Él tiene el ADN de Flash, pero también es un parademonio, esos seres no tienen sentido de la mora, se guían por las órdenes de su amo.

-Pero Darkseid no le ordenó que atacara específicamente a Nightwing, ¿por qué lo hizo?

-No sabría decirle, Linterna Verde. Eso solo lo podría contestar él.

El castaño no sabe si creer en él todavía. Pero lo deja hasta ahí. -¿Podría… verlo?

-Por supuesto que…

-Sí, yo te llevo –interrumpe Wally. Hal lo vuelve a ver confundido, pero el pelirrojo le pide comprensión. Finalmente Hal se va, y los deja solos.

-Emmm… gracias por no hacer comentarios de la cuenta.

-No es mi asunto, finalmente, ese clon no es importante, pero me preocupa que pueda liberarse nuevamente y atentar contra Dick.

-Eso no va a pasar… oye, ¿cómo tu sabes lo de…?

-Bueno, conviví mucho con ellos, y sé que estaba enloquecido por conocer a un tal Dick. En ese momento no tenía idea de quien era, pero si estaba seguro de sus intenciones con él. Espero no vuelva a acercársele.

-Lo mismo pienso.

* * *

Hal iba por los pasillos molesto. Los clones lo sacaban de sus casillas, sobre todo Balack. No confiaba en él, lo intentaba, pero no lo conseguía. –Iré a la Tierra a ver a los chicos, ¿me acompañas? –le pregunta Diana.

-Sí… claro, vamos. ¿Sabes dónde están los demás fundadores? Sé que Superman y Flash están aquí, pero…

-No he escuchado de ellos. Pero hay que entenderlos, fueron prácticamente 48 sin parar, deben estar cansados. ¿Por qué?

-No es nada, descuida.

BREAK

Eran más de las 9, cuando John se fue despertando. Volvió a ver su reloj, no podía creer lo tarde que era, pero había pasado una noche increíble, como hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Volvió a ver al otro lado de su cama, y se sintió feliz al rodear la cintura de Shayera. La chica halcón suspiró.

-Mmm… ¿qué hora es?

-9:25 de la mañana.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos en un instante y quiso levantarse, pero John la atrajo hacia él. -¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Mira la hora John. Tenía que estar en la Atalaya hace una hora.

-Bueno, no te han llamado, así que todo debe estar bien.

-Pero, con todo lo que está pasando con la prensa, y Bruce, Dinah y Oliver incapacitados…

-¡Por Dios, mujer! Calma, disfruta el momento. Hace mucho no despertabas en mi apartamento.

Shayera hace una mueca, -¡Qué diablos! Si me necesitan, que me llamen.

John sonrió, mientras la mujer se acomodaba sobre su pecho. –Sabes que al conocerte lo primero que pensé fue, ¡¿Dónde coño mete esa mujer sus alas al dormir?!

Shayera lo mira extrañada y con una media sonrisa, -¿De todas las dudas que pudieron llegar a tu mente, esa fue, dónde meto mis alas?

-También pensé en el sexo, pero las preguntas fueron respondidas hace tiempo.

-¡Puerco! –le dice mientras le da un manotazo.

-¡Oye, que tiene!

-¿Al verme pensabas en sexo?

-Qué te puedo decir, soy un hombre con necesidades.

-Ya cállate y duerme.

Cuando ambos intentaban conciliar el sueño, el comunicador de Shayera se activó, haciendo que ambos se sintieran fastidiados.

-Sabes, ese maldito aparato es de las cosas que menos extraño de la Liga –le dice mientras ella se pone el auricular.

Ella lo calla y contesta. –Aquí Chica Halcón.

-Soy Hal, necesito hablar contigo y John.

-Emm… ¿con John? ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, es acerca de Wally. Es algo serio, y creo que ustedes podrían ayudarlo mejor que yo.

-Bien, yo le diré. ¿Dónde estarás?... Bien, te veo allá.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Era Hal, no me explicó bien, pero algo sucede con Wally.

Stewart se endereza. –En qué se habrá metido esta vez.

-No lo sé, pero estaba preocupado. Quiere vernos a ti y a mí.

* * *

En la Atalaya, Balack estaba frente a frente con el clon de Flash. Éste sonrió al verlo, -Balack, tu… puedes ayudarme… puedes sacarme. Por favor, Balack… tengo que verlo, debo estar con él –le decía desesperado.

-Lo siento, Zero. Pero no voy a hacer tal cosa.

El clon se llenó de furia. -¡Tienes que ayudarme, somos hermanos!

-No, no lo somos. Y si estoy aquí es para advertirte. Si te vuelves a acercar a él, no dudaré en acabar contigo.

* * *

Después de un rato, Superman llegaba a un noticiario. Estaba listo para dar su declaración. El productor se acercó y le extendió la mano. –Gracias por haber elegido nuestro canal, Superman. Quería saber si estaría dispuesto a contestar preguntas de nuestros oyentes después de su declaración.

-Claro, no hay problema –le responde cortésmente.

Al tiempo que eso ocurría, el senador Wells recibía una llamada en su oficina.

-¿Estás segura?... ¿A qué hora?... Bien, gracias.

Wells empezó a marcar, tenía que ser rápido. Todo debía hacerse con cuidado, sin dejar huellas. Todo estaba listo para hacer que la imagen pública de Superman quedara en el piso, tal y como su jefe le había ordenado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Superman… enemigo de Metrópolis**

* * *

Balack fue a la enfermería. Dick estaba por ponerse la parte de arriba de su traje, sin percatarse que el clon estaba detrás suyo. Éste sintió incomodidad al ver su espalda. Tenía varios cortes y moretones, así como viejas cicatrices. Su torso estaba vendado. Con cuidado metió su brazo y terminó de ponerse la camiseta. Respiró profundo, y tomó los guantes de la cama.

-Sé que estás ahí. Acércate Balack. –le dice sin volverlo a ver. Balack fue hacia él, y vio su rostro. Aún no se había puesto su antifaz. Su ojo se veía horrible, así como su corte en el labio. –Lamento lo que te sucedió.

-No fue tu culpa, no debes disculparte –le responde Dick sin volverlo a ver mientras se ponía sus guantes.

-Pero… debí ser precavido. Lo conozco más tiempo, debí imaginar que intentaría algo contra ti.

-¿Por qué yo? –le pregunta Dick, estaba vez viéndolo a los ojos.

Balack sonrió, -A estas alturas debes conocer los sentimientos del verdadero Flash hacia ti.

-Ese no es el punto.

-Ese… es precisamente el punto. Piensa que esos sentimientos fueron amplificados y mezclados con todos las emociones bajas que esos seres tienen. Debes cuidarte. Zero no va a descansar hasta lograr su cometido.

-Zero es su nombre, ¿eh?

-Así es. Su obsesión eres tú. Si no consigue de tí lo que quiere, de destruirá sin duda.

Dick se puso de pie y se colocó el antifaz. –No te agradecí lo que hiciste por todos nosotros.

-No es necesario.

-Aun así, gracias.

Dick fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo unos segundos, -Sabes lo irónico de todo, que me sentí más a gusto conversando contigo que con Bruce, curioso, ¿no?

-No lo creo, pero tienen mucha historia, asuntos que probablemente no han resuelto. Cuando lo hagan, su relación mejorará.

-Sí… tal vez tengas razón.

* * *

Clark esperaba con un poco de ansiedad. Cuando Lois lo entrevistaba, eran en sitios donde él se sentía cómodo, y tenía un aire de confianza con ella. Ahora estaba en un set, lleno de desconocidos, que no dejaban de observarlo. Empezó a sentir remordimiento por haber decidido eso, pero al pensar en Tim Drake, sonrió. El chico había sido claro, y aunque le causara gracia su actitud temeraria, también le conmovía lo mucho que quería a Bruce, y como, a su muy particular modo, lo protegía. Sin duda era el más inteligente de los tres, todo un cerebro, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un gran corazón. Dick también era un buen muchacho, pero era más abierto y sonriente que Tim. Parecía que siempre estaba de buen humor, a excepción de aquel día, cuando supo lo de Jason. Bruce encontró su contraparte en Dick, eran como el agua y el aceite, y al mismo tiempo, lo necesitaba más de lo que él mismo quería aceptar y de lo que el mismo Dick deseaba.

-Señor Superman –le dice una de las asistentes. –¿Le puedo traer café, té o un jugo?

-No… pero un vaso con agua estaría bien.

La mujer se va corriendo. El productor se acercó a él, -Empezaremos en 10 minutos.

-Gracias por decirme.

* * *

En el Salón de la Justicia, Bruce se enderezaba, ayudado por Alfred. Alcor estaba con él. No podía mover su brazo izquierdo ni sus piernas. Su brazo derecha temblaba al hacer algún esfuerzo, y los dolores de cabeza eran insoportables, pero él no se quejaba. Lo que más deseaba era iniciar el tratamiento cuanto antes, pero Alcor le había dicho que tendría que esperar un par de días, hasta que recuperara más fuerza.

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo haremos en mi casa? –le pregunta.

-Sí, creo que será mejor hacerlo en un sitio confortable para usted. Además, deberá mantenerse aislado de cualquier cosa que lo llegue a perturbar. Debo irme, ¿necesita algo para reducir el dolor?

-No, me siento de maravilla.

Alcor levantó la ceja, sin creerle mucho, pero no insistió. Salió, dejando a Alfred y Batman solos.

-Es cómico que piense que la mansión será un lugar tranquilo, donde no encontrará nada que lo perturbe –le señala Alfred después de acercarle un vaso de agua.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que harás todo lo posible para que yo no vaya a la baticueva.

-De hecho, ya cambié el cerrojo señor.

Bruce sonrió y bajó la mirada. –¿Su cabeza, señor?

-No es nada Alfred.

-No diga que no es nada, amo Bruce. Recuerde que…

-Sí, sí… un tumor, ya lo sé. Esta cosa hará lo que el Joker u otro villano no pudieron.

-Tiene que tener confianza en Alcor y el equipo de Hamilton, señor.

-Lo sé. ¿Y Tim?

-En la escuela. No había razón de que siguiera perdiendo más clases.

-Bien. No he hablado con él.

-Bueno, señor. Eso puede arreglarse –le dice mientras le ofrece su celular.

* * *

En la Galahan High School, el timbre inició el primer recreo de la mañana. Tim salió de su aula, tratando de evitar a los jóvenes que corrían por el pasillo. Se acercó a su casillero, pero un chico chocó con él haciendo que cayeran sus libros.

-¿Qué pasó, nerd? ¿Se te perdió algo en el suelo? –le dice otro chico. Era el clásico matón, que buscaba alguna víctima para sacarse todo su enojo. Pero Tim no le prestó atención. Recogió los libros y los metió en el casillero.

-¡Ey, no me escuchaste, enano! –le dice mientras lo empuja contra el casillero. –¿Te crees mucho por ser el protegido del millonario Wayne? ¿No Drake? –le dice mientras se acerca agresivamente hacia él. –Quieres pegarme, ¿no es así, Timmy?

Sin embargo, él no reaccionaba. Simplemente lo miraba, esperando su próxima acción. El matón lo tomó del cuello y lo hizo chocar nuevamente contra el casillero. –No te hagas el matón conmigo, Frodo.

-¡Que sucede ahí! –grita uno de los profesores al final del pasillo. El matón y su grupo se van corriendo, dejando a Tim, inmóvil en el mismo sitio. El profesor se acercó, -¿Estás bien Drake?

-Emm… sí señor. Muchas gracias, Sr. Knight.

-Es parte de mi trabajo, Drake. Ten cuidado.

Tim recoge su maletín y sale al patio. Se sentó en una de las bancas, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Casi todos los días tenía que pasar por cosas así, pero no era el dolor físico lo que le molestaba. No les tenía miedo a esos chicos, él sabía defenderse, pero le frustraba no poder ponerlos en su lugar. En esa escuela, él simplemente era un nerd más, no podía mostrar sus habilidades y poner en peligro su identidad. La conversación de unas chicas en la banca más cercana le llamó la atención.

-¿Estás segura que lo entrevistarán?

-¡Ay, ya te dije que sí! Empezará en cualquier momento.

-¿Crees que de verdad atacó a Batman? –le pregunta una tercera.

-Por supuesto que no. Superman es un héroe, jamás haría algo así.

En ese momento, sonó su celular, y Tim atendió, -Hola Alfred.

 _-¿Cómo le va en la escuela, joven Tim?_

-Bien, lo usual.

 _-Me alegra escucharlo, espere, desean hablar con usted._

 _-Hola Tim._

El rostro del chico se iluminó al oír su voz. –Bruce, ¿estás bien?

 _-Sí, me siento mucho mejor._

-¿En serio? –le pregunta sin creerle.

 _-Claro, además, aquí está Alfred procurando que esté bien cuidado._

-Me da gusto oírlo. ¿Cuándo vuelves a la mansión?

 _-En un par de días. ¿Cómo está todo afuera?_

-Bien, bien –respondió dudoso. No había visto a Dick desde que lo dejó en Metrópolis, sin embargo, supuso que debía estar bien.

 _-¿Y Dick? ¿Lo has visto?_

-No. Pero ha estado ocupado con el patrullaje.

 _-Bien, procura apoyarlo si es necesario._

-Por supuesto Bruce. Ya casi va a empezar la entrevista…

 _-¿Cuál entrevista?_

-La de Superman.

 _-No entiendo._

Alfred se quedó preocupado. La expresión de Bruce fue cambiando conforme Tim le contaba. –Bien, Tim. Gracias por decirme. Nos vemos en la mansión.

 _-Claro, Bruce. Cuídate._

Bruce le entregó el celular a Alfred y oprimió el botón para llamar por asistencia.

-¿Qué sucede, amo Bruce?

Uno de los asistentes de Hamilton llegó, -Dígame, Batman.

-Necesito que me traigan una televisión y la instalen en mi habitación.

-Sí señor…

-No. Joven, le agradezco, pero no cumpla con esa solicitud.

-Alfredo.

-Lo siento, Batman. Pero usted escuchó a Alcor, no puede inquietarse. Olvídese de Superman, del patrullaje y de cualquier cosa que lo altere.

-En este momento, eres tu quien me está alterando.

-Muy simpático, pero aun así, no verá esa entrevista.

* * *

Zero estaba sentado en el suelo. Se balanceaba de un lado en otro murmurando su nombre, una y otra vez. Pero paró al verlo frente a él. Se levantó de prisa y se acercó a la pared de energía. Dick lo miró con desprecio. –Estas aquí… sabía que vendrías. No puedes evitarlo, sabes que eres mío. Me perteneces.

Dick no respondió. Simplemente lo miraba. –Si me sacas de aquí, te juro que no te haré daño. Yo… necesito estar contigo, entiende. Odié golpearte así, pero… tú tienes la culpa. ¡Tú, y ese maldito de Flash! ¡Por favor! Por favor… sácame, Dick…

-No lo haré.

Los ojos suplicantes de Zero, se volvieron rojos de ira. -¡Pero debes hacerlo! ¡Eres mío!

-No soy tuyo, asqueroso monstruo.

-Eso dices ahora, pero tu cuerpo me reconoce. Pude sentir el ardor de él, temblabas cuando te tenía en mis brazos. Me amas, me deseas…

-Nada de eso. Lo único que me inspiras es asco.

-Cállate

-¿Crees que me gustó lo que me hiciste? Quisiera arrancarme los labios para no recordar que los tocaste.

-¡Te digo que te calles!

-¿Sabes por quién siento pasión? No es por ti, es por él, por Wally.

-¡Basta, basta! –le gritaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza.

-Estuve con él, como nunca estaré contigo. Y mientras tú te pudres muy lejos de aquí, él y yo estaremos juntos cada vez que se nos antoje.

-¡Te digo que te calles! –le gritó mientras golpeó con sus puños la pared de energía. Inmediatamente gimió de dolor. La pared quemó sus manos, pero ese dolor no lograba aplacar la gran rabia que sentía.

-Te juro que saldré de aquí. Te encontraré, y te mataré.

-Lo dudo mucho. Pero si por alguna extraña razón, te llegas a liberar, no seré yo quien morirá.

* * *

Tim buscó en su I Pad la página con la entrevista en vivo. Finalmente la encontró, justo cuando iniciaba la entrevista.

En la Atalaya, Diana y Hal esperaban también. –Clark se ve tranquilo.

-Sí. Supongo que es un terreno que conoce a la perfección –le responde Hal.

-¡Ollie, ya va empezar! –llama Dinah, que estaba recostaba en su cama, con un sexy camisón color piel y con la televisión encendida. Oliver salió del baño y se recostó a su lado. La abrazó con cariño, y Dinah le respondió recostándose sobre su pecho desnudo.

-¿Crees que Clark lo sabrá manejar bien?–le pregunta la rubia.

-Muy bien, Canarito. Recuerda que él tiene experiencia con reporteros, bueno, él mismo es uno de ellos.

En Arkham, uno de los guardas buscaba conectar el televisor en la habitación de Joker. Éste esperaba en su cama, con un jugo con pajilla. A su lado, Dent, junto con Harley.

-¡Apúrate, que se nos va a pasar la entrevista del super mamón! –le dice Harley.

El guarda tembló al escuchar, y trató de apurarse. Encendió el televisor y puso el canal. Se escuchaba la música de fondo, y frente a las cámaras, el presentador, junto con Superman.

-Míralo, se ve tranquilo para haber atacado a Batman –dice Doble Cara.

-Ja. Él no le hizo nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Joker?

-Supertonto no tiene las agallas para hacerle algo al murciélago. Y nuestro querido amigo alado tampoco se lo hubiese permitido.

-Entonces, tu teoría es…

-A Batman le pasa algo grave… ¡oh, qué dolor!-gimió. -¡Mi querido Batsy está enfermo! –exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. –Nunca antes me sentí tan triste… tan vacío.

-Oh, mi señor J. Cálmese, verá que no debe ser nada grave –le consuela Harley con un abrazo. El Joker saca una servilleta de su ropa y se suena la nariz.

-Saben, ustedes dos están locos de remate.

-¡No seas tan insensible, Dent! Estamos hablando de él… mi némesis. Entiende, no existe el Joker, si no es por él. Mi vida no tiene sentido. Él debe morir… pero por mis propias manos –dijo al final con una sonrisa diabólica, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

* * *

Mientras el presentador hablaba hacia la cámara, Clark tomó un sorbo de agua.

-Superman, mucho se ha especulado de lo sucedido en el Salón de la Justicia. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ¿Podría explicarnos?

-Claro que sí. Fue una situación anormal diría yo. Como saben doce horas antes enfrentamos una situación en extremo crítica. Nuestra base fue tomada por fuerzas alienígenas y luego sobrevino una invasión, que la Liga pudo enfrentar con éxito. Lo que Batman experimentó fue las secuelas de los golpes y el estrés generado.

-Vaya, es curioso que lo diga Superman, ya que Batman es un símbolo. Nunca antes lo habíamos visto herido.

-Como saben, él es el protector de Gótica. Es fiel a sus convicciones y ostenta una fuerza de voluntad increíble. Enfrenta el peligro por defender a otros, aun a expensas de su propia integridad.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra?

-Recuperándose. No fue nada grave.

En ese momento, Clark empezó a sentir ardor en sus ojos. Se los frotó con fuerza.

-¿Superman? –le llama el entrevistador

-¿Disculpe?

-Le pregunté sobre la atención médica que Batman está recibiendo…

Nuevamente sus ojos empezaron a picarle, y por alguna extraña razón, sentía un gran calor en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Superman? Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?

El entrevistador acercó su mano a su pierna. Se veía rojo. Era extraño, pero Superman se puso de pie abruptamente.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede? –pregunta Dinah a su pareja, sin perder detalle de la entrevista.

-Yo… no tengo idea.

-Necesito… necesito irme –decía Superman con la vista perdida. Empezó a tambalearce. Veía sombras que se acercaban a él.

-Pero, Superman, se le ocurre algo, podríamos pedir ayuda.

-¡Dije que quiero irme! –gritó lanzando el vaso. Lo reventó contra una pared, haciendo que se partiera en miles de fragmentos, mientras dejaba una abolladura en la pared.

Camarógrafos, técnicos y el mismo presentador caminaban hacia atrás, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

-¿Pero qué demonios hace? –pregunta Hal.

-Yo, no sé. Pero algo raro pasa. Ese no es Clark. –le responde Diana sorprendida.

Superman alzó vuelo y dejó el canal. Sobrevoló la ciudad, hasta caer en la azotea de un edificio.

Tim, que había puesto a grabar la entrevista, volvió a ver el video con atención. Los chicos que estaban alrededor, hablaban entre ellos, después de ver en sus celulares la entrevista, pero el menor del Bat Clan ponía atención a los detalles. Fue entonces que lo vio. Guardó su I Pad inmediatamente y corrió a un lugar aparte.

Bruce, ignorante de lo que pasaba, estaba recostado nuevamente. Los ejercicios que debía hacer para evitar que sus músculos se entumieran más lo llegaban a cansar. Cerró los ojos, y trató de dormir. Alfred salió de la habitación cuando sonó su celular.

-¿Joven Tim?

 _-¡Alfred, sus ojos, sus ojos!_

-¿Sus ojos? ¿Cuáles ojos? ¿Qué quiere decir, joven Tim?

 _-Necesito hablar con alguien de la Liga, Wonder Woman, Linterna, Flash, quién sea, es urgente._

* * *

En el Daily Planet, Lois iba en el ascensor hacia la azotea. Golpeaba con insistencia el piso con su tacón. " _Ese tonto. No sé por qué no me buscó a mí. ¿Qué diablos le habrá sucedido?"_ Su celular sonó, pero al ver que era Perry, lo ignoró. Al llegar, fue hacia el piloto. –Llévame, rápido.

-¿A dónde, señorita Lane?

-Debemos encontrar a Superman, ¡ahora!

* * *

Nightwing, Flash y Balack estaban en el hangar. Zero iba con un seguro en sus piernas, brazos y en la boca. John lo metió en la nave. Shayera, que lo había acompañado, se acercó a los tres.

-¿Cuándo tiempo durará en llegar a Oa? –pregunta Nightwing

-Doce horas, si no pasa nada extraordinario.

John bajó por la rampa y fue hacia ellos. –Cuídate Linterna, esa cosa es escurridiza –le dice Flash.

-Descuida, tendré controlado a esa cosa.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? –le pregunta Shayera.

-No es necesario, será una misión sencilla. Ustedes cuiden el vecindario.

John se despidió de los tres, y luego se acercó a Shayera. –Trata de no durar mucho.

-Haré lo que se pueda, Alitas.

Hawkgirl le propinó un sonoro golpe en el brazo.

-Auchhhh

-Vuelve a decirme Alitas, y tendrás un encuentro cercano con mi mazo.

-Ok, ok. Como digas, Shayera. Nos vemos muchachos.

Después que la nave despegó, un celular sonó. Los cuatro se volvieron a ver. –Amm… Balack, ¿andas celular? –le pregunta Shayera.

Balack lo sacó, y vio que estaba encendido.

-Yo… sí, Alfred me lo dio ayer. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Dick lo tomó y lo contestó, -Alfred, ya te paso a Balack… acércalo a tu oído y habla.

Balack obedeció, -Soy Balack.

 _-Joven Balack, necesito que venga cuanto antes al Salón de la Justicia._

En ese instante, se escuchó por el audio de la Atalaya la voz de John J'onzz. –Hawkgirl y Flash, los necesitamos en la Sala de Control de inmediato.

-Bueno, nos llaman. Cuídate esos golpes, Nightwing –le dice Shayera mientras vuela hacia Control.

-Me comunicaré contigo apenas pueda. Creo… que es mejor que te quedes en la mansión, al menos por ahora, mientras sanas –le dice Wally a Dick con un tono de precausión.

-Veré, te aviso después –le dice Dick. Flash le sonrió. Volvió a ver a Balack. –Nos vemos, viejo.

Corrió a toda prisa, dejándolos solos.

-Debo irme –dice Balack después de que terminó la llamada. -¿Cómo hago para que me envíen de vuelta a la tierra?

-Deja, yo te ayudo con eso.

* * *

-Lo tengo ubicado… sigue en Metrópolis –dice J'onn.

Flash y Shayera llegan a Control y se reúnen con él, Wonder Woman y Linterna. -¿Qué sucede?

-Algo malo pasó con Superman durante su entrevista.

-¿Qué tan malo? –pregunta Wally.

-Aún no sabemos, pero su biorritmo esta acelerado y mostró una actitud muy agresiva –le responde J'onn.

-Bien, iremos nosotros cuatro. Lo que sea que esté pasando con él, debemos estar ahí por si es necesario contenerlo –interrumpe Hal. –J'onn, envíanos.

* * *

El helicóptero no duró mucho para llegar al edificio donde estaba Superman. Aterrizó y Lois bajó.

-Retírese.

-¿Está segura, señorita Lane? No se ve muy cuerdo.

-No se preocupe por mí, vuelva al Daily Planet.

El piloto obedeció. Lois se aproximó a Superman. Se movía de un lugar a otro, diciendo incoherencias.

-Emm… ¿Superman? Soy yo, Lois.

En ese momento, un helicóptero de un medio de prensa se acercó, enviando en directo imágenes de lo que sucedía en la azotea.

 **-Estamos en vivo. Superman está junto a una mujer, que creemos es Lois Lane, del Daily Planet. Por el momento, no ha sucedido nada extraño, después de la escena que hizo de Superman en nuestro programa…**

Lois estaba a unos tres metros del Hombre de Acero, que parecía ignorar su presencia. –Superman. Lo que haya sucedido, podemos arreglarlo. La gente te quiere, confía en ti. Si estás enfermo o afectado por alguna razón, puedes hablar conmigo. Después de tanto tiempo, me considero tu amiga. Hasta estoy dispuesta a olvidar que no me pediste que te entrevistara con tal de ayudarte. Por favor, Superman. Dime algo.

Clark la volvió a ver. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Lois sintió terror de él. Sus ojos eran rojos, su rostro estaba brillante por el sudor que salía de sus poros. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños, hasta que sus nodillos estaban blancos. Lois caminó hacia atrás, pero fue tomada de los brazos y levantada del suelo.

-Superman… escucha, por favor.

-Tú… ¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves? –le reclamaba. Empezó a apretarla con fuerza.

-Su… Superman… me duele.

* * *

-¡Apuesto 500 a que la partirá en dos! –decía Dent mientras ponía los billetes en la bandeja.

-¡No, no! No hay nada poético en eso mi querido Doble Cara… no, el Supertonto meterá su mano en su pecho y le sacará el corazón… sí! Apuesto 1000 –dice Joker mientras ríe sin contenerse.

-Pues yo apuesto un striptease a que la lanzará por los aires, y caerá en el suelo completamente reventada –dice Harley mientras brinca en la cama junto a Joker.

Balack llegó al Salón de la Justicia y fue directamente hacia Alfred, que miraba la televisión.

-No entiendo, ¿qué pretende que yo haga?

-Salvarlo –le responde únicamente.

* * *

-Superman… por favor –le rogaba Lois. Sintió un dolor terrible en su brazo y gritó.

Superman la aventó por los aires, haciendo que cayera hacia el vacío, pero a unos cuantos metros de llegar al suelo, Linterna la alcanzó, y la puso con cuidado. Lois se dejó caer. Se sostenía el brazo fracturado con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos. –La llevaré a un médico, señorita Lane.

-No, no… yo estoy bien… vaya con él. Está fuera de sí. Por favor, ayúdelo –le suplicó. Hal asintió y voló nuevamente a la azotea.

Diana, Shayera y Flash lo rodeaban. Superman los miraba con furia. –No se acerquen.

-Clark… Clark, escúchame. Soy yo, Diana. Debes calmarte.

-¡No me digas que debo hacer! –le grita.

-¡Superman, qué hiciste! ¡Le fracturaste un brazo! ¿Qué te pasa? –le grita Hal.

-Linterna cálmate –le ordena Shayera.

Pero ninguno pudo prever lo que a continuación sucedió. Voló con rapidez hacia Jordan y lo embistió con tal fuerza que voló por aires y chocó contra otro edificio a varias cuadras.

-¡Hal! -grita Shayera.

-Flash, ve como está Linterna, ¡rápido! –le ordena Diana.

Wally desaparece. -¡Qué demonios! –grita Hawkgirl, que vuela con su mazo y lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Shayera, espera! –le grita Diana, pero es muy tarde.

Superman responde dándole un puñetazo, haciéndola caer a varias cuadras de ahí y dejándola inconsciente.

-Kal El, ¡ya basta! ¡Somos tus amigos, por favor, debes calmarte!

Las cámaras siguen transmitiendo sin perder detalle. La gente ve con error a su héroe atacar a sus amigos. Dick entra a la Sala de Control. –J'onn, ¿podrías enviarme a la mansión?

J'onn no le responde. Nightwing se acerca y ve con horror como Superman se abalanza contra Wonder Woman, para golpearla. La amazona no pierde tiempo, y responde sus golpes.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

-Superman… está fuera de control. Debo ir.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Hirió a Linterna y Shayera. Atacó a Lois Lane y no sé si Diana podrá contenerlo.

* * *

En el penthouse de Oliver Quinn, éste terminaba de ponerse su traje. -¡Estás loco, Oliver! Apenas te dieron de alta ayer, ¿quieres que Clark te mate? -le insistía Dinah, pero era inutil cualquier esfuerzo por convencerlo.

-Debo ir, Canarito. Tal vez si le hablo, haré que el Big Boy entre en razón –le responde mientras se pone sus botas.

-¿No crees que ya los demás lo intentaron? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te escuchará?

-Debo intentarlo, no puedo quedarme aquí viendo la televisión.

Oliver buscó sus comunicadores, estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por ayudar a su amigo.

-Oh Dios, Oliver. J'onn está ahí.

El rubio vuelve a ver la televisión. Antes que Superman le dé un nuevo golpe a Diana, el marciano se convierte en culebra gigante y lo envuelve con fuerza. –Clark, somos tus amigos, escúchanos.

Pero era inútil. Abrió con fuerza sus brazos, golpeando a J'onn. Lo tomó del cuello y empezó a apretarlo.

-Morirás –le susurró, pero un golpe en la quijada propinado por Diana hizo que lo soltara. J'onn empezó a toser, mientras se sostenía el cuello. Antes que Superman reaccionara, Flash corrió por el borde del edificio, saltó y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a Superman con una varilla. Pero este ni se inmutó. Agarró la varilla que aun sostenía Flash y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza. Wally cayó en la fuente del parque de Metrópolis, a seis cuadras de distancia.

Entonces Clark volvió a ver el helicóptero. Y lanzó un rayo calórico hacia el vehículo.

-¡No! –gritó Diana. Voló con rapidez y esquivó el rayo con sus brazaletes, pero el impacto fue fuerte y la impulsó hacia el helicóptero, golpeándolo y haciendo que perdiera el control.

En ese momento la señal se interrumpió.

-¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Estaba tan divertido! –se quejó Harley.

-Eso pasa por no contratar digital –responde Doble Cara.

La señal regresó. Esta vez, con la imagen de J'onn bajando con cuidado el helicóptero en el suelo. Diana, con el golpe había caído en el suelo inconsciente.

Superman bajó al suelo. La gente que había estado grabando con sus celulares todo lo que sucedía, ahora estaba aterrada al ver a Superman frente a ellos.

-Ustedes… ¡Ustedes! –gritó. Estaba a punto de lanzar su rayo contra ellos, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Superman.

El Hombre de Acero volvió a ver. Todos se quedaron en silencio, inmóviles, al ver a Batman detrás de él.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: La Sonrisa perdida del Joker**

Al abrir sus ojos, la amazona observó varias personas rodeandola con temor. -¿Se… se encuentra bien? –le pregunta un niño, inclinado a su lado. Diana se incorpora. Una gota de sangre corría por su frente hasta su ojo izquierdo.

-Oh, Dios. Es Batman –dijo una mujer cerca de ella.

Diana volvió a ver y sintió terror.

-¡Batman! –gritó, pero una mano toma su brazo. _"No es Bruce"_ –le dice J'onn telepáticamente.

 _"¿Es… Balack?"_ –pregunta, y J'onn asiente.

* * *

-Esto es mejor que una telenovela –dice Harley mientras come palomitas.

El guarda con ellos estaba junto a la televisión, atemorizado, golpeado y sin saber que hacer o como huir.

-Bueno, Joker. Creo que podremos ver en vivo la muerte de Batman –le dice Dos Caras, pero Joker no responde. Lo vuelve a ver. El rostro de Joker estaba serio, su demoniaca sonrisa se había desvanecido, pero en sus ojos había algo extraño.

-¿Señor J? ¿Está todo bien?

* * *

Superman se acercó a él. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control, sus ojos seguían rojo fuego y su respiración era agitada. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños con cada paso que daba. El Murciélago no movió un músculo, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero Superman.

El Hombre de Acero arrugó más la frente, levantó los brazos con toda la intención de golpearlo, pero se detuvo. Batman se quedó quieto. Su mirada era tranquila.

 _"Es extraño"_ –le dice J'onn a Diana.

 _"¿Qué cosa?"_

 _"Balack… no tiene miedo, es más… siento una gran calma en él."_

-Podría atacarte, sabes que puedo. Pero no quiero hacerlo, no enfrente de esta gente. Ya has hecho mucho daño, no hagas todo más difícil, sólo vete, hasta que pase tu ira –le dice suavemente.

La mirada de Superman cambió. No había ira, sino angustia. Retrocedió un par de pasos, sin quitarle la vista al Caballero Oscuro. Cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar. Volvió a verlo y sin decir nada, salió volando del lugar.

* * *

-¿Viste? Te dije que Superman jamás le haría daño a Batman –dice una compañera de Tim a su amiga, que no perdían detalle de lo que sucedía

-Si, ¿pero al resto de la Liga?

El timbre había sonado hacía rato, pero ni los alumnos iban a su clase, ni los maestros salían del Salón de Profesores. Todos estaban absortos viendo todo lo que sucedía en Metrópolis. En una esquina alejada del patio, Tim estaba con su I Pad. Lo apagó, y recostó su espalda en el respaldar del asiento, sintiendo un gran alivio.

* * *

-¡Ese idiota me va a escuchar! –exclama Oliver molesto. –Debería estar en cama, ¿cómo se le ocurre presentarse ahí, en su estado? Atalaya…

-Espera, iré contigo.

-No es necesario Dinah.

-¿No es necesario? Clark les reventó la vida a nuestros amigos, y Bruce aparece ante un enloquecido Superman arriesgando su vida. No pienses que me voy a quedar aquí. Dame 5 minutos, me visto y vamos juntos.

* * *

-¡Oh vaya, qué aburrido estuvo! Al final no hubo nada de sangre, que fastidio. –suspira Harley.

-Igual, fue entretenido mientras duró –dice Dos Caras al levantarse de la cama.

-¿Señor J? ¿Señor…?

-Acércate –le ordena al guarda. Éste se aproxima a Joker. El payaso toma el plato de las palomitas, lo revienta en el borde de la cama. Toma el fragmento filoso y antes que su víctima pueda reaccionar, lo penetra una y otra vez, haciendo que sangre salga disparada. Harley brinca con emoción en la cama, mientras Dent sonríe.

Finalmente deja caer el cuerpo inerte del hombre y va hacia la puerta. –Vamos, hay mucho que hacer.-dice secamente.

-¿A dónde?

-Fuera de Arkham, por supuesto. Buscaremos a ese hombre.

-¿Cuál hombre?

-El impostor… el hombre que se hizo pasar por Batman.

* * *

Nightwing corrió hasta la enfermería de la Atalaya. Llegó en el momento que los miembros de la Liga aparecían. La imagen era algo que pocas veces había visto. Shayera estaba reaccionando, y molesta retiraba a los enfermeros que buscaban ayudarla. Diana igual. Wally era ayudado por J'onn, que lo acercó a la camilla.

-Estoy bien, en serio –insistía Flash.

-Tienes un brazo fracturado y varios cortes, debes ser atendido, y no lo discutiré contigo –le responde J'onn.

-Ja, por un momento me pareció oír al Murciélago.

-Has caso Flash. Es cierto que sanas rápido, pero es mejor que te atiendan –le dice Nightwing al acercarse.

-Vaya, viejo. Tú y yo estamos hechos un desmadre –le dice Wally divertido.

Dick sonríe apenas. –J'onn,y ¿Batman?

El marciano no responde, pues es interrumpido por los reclamos de Shayera.

-Estoy bien, no necesito… ¡ayyy! –se quejó de dolor.

-Señorita, usted tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y su ala rota, por favor, déjenos...

-¿Y qué piensa hacer con ella? Con todo respeto joven, usted no conoce la anatomía thanagariana.

-Shayera tiene razón –interrumpe Diana –lo mejor es enviarla con Alcor.

Flash volvió a verlos a todos y se preocupó. –Un momento, ¿dónde está Hal?

* * *

En el Salón de la Justicia, los técnicos ponían el cuerpo de Hal en la camilla con cuidado. Leslie fue con ellos y observó el movimiento con atención. Alcor entró a la sala. Se acercó a la camilla y encendió el aparato. La mujer se aproximó y se sorprendió al ver el holograma mostrando los órganos internos de Linterna Verde.

Alcor gruñó, y siguió trabajando en Hal. -¿Cómo está? –le pregunta Leslie.

-Mal. Tiene hemorragia interna. Varias costillas fracturadas y una conmoción grave.

-¿Y… esa máquina?

-Se llama cámara Extock. Regenera tejido y órganos. Lo que sería un tratamiento duro y doloroso de varias semanas para ustedes, esta tecnología lo consigue en pocas horas. Es una suerte que esté vivo aun, por poco Superman lo mata.

-Es increíble. ¿Es con esta cámara que ha estado atendiendo a Jason?

-Sí. Existen dos cámaras, ambas están aquí.

-Sería un gran aporte para la humanidad contar con algo así.

-Lo sé. Pero construirlas requiere un gran esfuerzo, y materiales que no hay en su planeta. Sin embargo, estuve hablando con Batman. Cuando tanto problema termine buscaremos la forma de construir más de ellas.

\- Claro, no me extraña de Bruce… Alcor, gracias por lo que está haciendo por nosotros.

-Lo hago por mi hijo, esto es importante para él.

* * *

En un asteroide inhabitado, muy lejos de la Tierra, Superman golpeaba con fuerza la el suelo rocoso. Corrían lágrimas por su rostro, y trataba de eliminar toda esa ira sin control de su cuerpo.

Entre tanto, Arrow y Canario llegaron a la Atalaya. –Diana, ¿estás bien? –le pregunta la rubia al acercarse a ella.

-Sí, por suerte mi proceso de curación es rápido. –le responde tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo está el resto?

-Muy golpeados, pero Linterna es el más grave en este momento, a él lo enviaron de inmediato con Alcor. Y en cualquier momento también irá Shayera.

Oliver se acerca a HawkGirl, que sostenía su brazo. Un horrible moretón sobresalía en su rostro. Podía ver que estaba con mucho dolor al ver su expresión. –No tengo ni que preguntarte cómo te sientes, Shayera.

-No es tan malo… te juro que me han golpeado más fuerte, es solo que…

-Fue Clark quien lo hizo

La mujer baja la mirada, -Sí.

-Y ¿dónde demonios está Batman? Necesito hablar largo y tendido con ese terco –dice Oliver en voz alta.

-No era Bruce –le responde Shayera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El que enfrentó a Superman fue Balack, con el traje del Murciélago –interrumpe Wally.

-¿Balack? ¿Cómo se atrevió a ponerse el traje de Batman? –reclama Dinah.

-Alfred fue quien lo decidió. –responde Nightwing. -Lo llamó y le dio el traje. Dijo que el único que podría hacer reaccionar a Superman era Batman.

* * *

Balack observó el traje de Batman en el contenedor. Lo cerró y recostó su frente en la puerta.

-Lo hizo bien, joven Balack –le dice Alfred al acercarse a él. –Lo que me llama la atención es que no uso la kriptonita que tenía en el cinturón.

-Quise… apelar a su consciencia. No quería hacerle daño.

-Pudo haberlo matado.

-Pero no lo hizo.

-Sí, pero usted no tenía ninguna seguridad. ¿Por qué se arriesgó así?

-Pues… a veces es bueno tener un poco de fe, ¿no le parece?

Alfred sonrió, -Sí, supongo. Ahora, hay cosas importantes que deben atenderse a la brevedad.

-Como, ¿quién provocó toda esta situación?

-Así es.

* * *

Shayera, Oliver y Dinah son transportados a la enfermería. –Shayera Hol –le saluda Alcor.

-No hemos hablado mucho, maestro Alcor.

-Tiene razón, he estado muy ocupado, pero es bueno que una compañera thanagariana esté en la Tierra.

Mientras Alcor atiende a HawkGirl, Oliver va a la habitación de Bruce, pero se encuentra frente a Balack y Alfred.

-¿Por qué usurpaste el lugar de Bruce? –le reclama el rubio.

-Yo… no usurpé nada.

-Señor Quinn, la persona que decidió cederle el traje de Batman fue el mismo señor Wayne.

-Me estás jodiendo, Alfred. ¿Cómo Bruce hizo algo así?

-Joven Balack, me dejaría a solas con el señor Quinn.

Balack asiente y los deja solos. -Ahora estoy seguro que ese tumor ennubló los sentidos de mi amigo.

-¿Por qué le molesta que el joven Balack tome el lugar del amo Bruce?

-¿Por qué? ¡Es un clon! ¡No se puede confiar en uno de ellos!

-Puedo asegurarle que el joven Balack es la mejor opción.

-¿Y qué hay de Dick? A él le correspondía por derecho portar el traje de Batman.

-Creo que al joven Richard no le importa que sea Balack que lo lleve, y el amo Bruce consideró que no era el momento para pasarle el manto. Además, lo hizo muy bien enfrentando esta situación, ¿no le parece?

-Ese no es el punto, Alfred…

-Oh, señor Quinn, pero ese es precisamente el punto. Balack Park estaba consciente que tenía kriptonita en el cinturón, sin embargo, no lo utilizó por evitar dañar a Superman, tanto físicamente, como su imagen que ya de por sí estaba afectada. Decidió por sí mismo hablar con él, llegar a su corazón.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

Alfred suspiró, -El joven Balack tiene cualidades únicas, el señor Bruce los detectó casi al momento de conocerlo. Aunque genéticamente son similares, su forma de pensar y actuar dista bastante. Sin embargo, es precisamente eso que lo hace tan diferente al amo Bruce, que lo convierte el candidato idóneo para llevar el manto de Batman mientras él se recupera. Él lo apoya, yo lo apoyo, y creo que debe hacerlo la Liga también.

-Bien, supongo que no podré ganar esta discusión contigo, viejo –le dice Oliver con una sonrisa.

-Me temo que no, señor Quinn. ¿Desea ver al amo Bruce?

-Pensé que tenía restringidas las visitas…

-Así es, pero creo que se sentirá aliviado de verlo bien. La última vez que lo vio, estaba muy mal herido.

-Gracias, Al.

* * *

Al término de las lecciones, Tim salió del colegio. Esperaba con paciencia que llegara el taxi que había llamado. Sabía de sobra que Alfred no podría ir por él mientras Bruce estuviese en tratamiento. Estaba recostado en un árbol, pensando en lo ocurrido. Las imágenes de Superman atacando a la Liga no se borraban de su mente, y sabía que del resto de la gente tampoco. Sus compañeros era prueba de eso. Era el tema del día, comentarios a favor y en contra del Hombre de Acero, pero en su mayoría en contra, se escuchaban en los pasillos y por las redes sociales. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En ese momento, un fuerte golpe hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, nerdito –decía su acosador, que reía con sus amigos. Los cuatro lo rodearon. Los chicos que estaban ahí, se acercaron para ver que sucedía.

-Sabes que por tu culpa el profesor Knight nos envió a detención toda la semana.

-¿Entonces que hacen aquí afuera? –les reclamó, aún en el suelo. El chico se enfureció y le propinó una patada en el estómago.

-¡Cállate, pendejo! No he dicho que abras la boca.

Los muchachos alrededor no hacían nada para intervenir. Tim se puso de pie, agarrándose el estómago. Apretó los puños. Realmente deseaba responder, pero no lo hizo. El mayor vio ira en su rostro y sonrió. -¿Qué pasa Timmy? ¿Me quieres golpear?

El chico bajó la mirada. –Solo déjame ir, Tony.

-Oh, el niñito Drake quiere irse, muchachos… Pues adivina, que ese castigo no te saldrá gratis.

El mayor lo lanzó contra el árbol y lo empezó a golpear, mientras los amigos y otros chicos alrededor gritaban, ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

Tim recibía los golpes, hasta que cayó al suelo nuevamente. –Espero que esto te sirva de lección, Drake. Vamos chicos.

Los muchachos se fueron, pateando su bulto lejos de él. Tim se recostó en el suelo. Sangre corría por su boca. Se agarró con fuerza el estómago, y sintió desesperación, ira, pero lo único que acató a hacer, fue llorar.

* * *

Bruce sonrió al ver a su amigo entrar, -Vaya, viejo. Tu sí te la tiras rico aquí. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Y Dinah?

-Bien, planeando nuestras próximas vacaciones. Dice que después de todo lo que pasó, merecemos escaparnos un par de semanas.

-Tiene razón –le dice.

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos, -¿Y Clark?

-Él… está bien. Ha estado ocupado, como todos. Sabes, todo lo que sucedió con Darkseid y, bueno tu colapso, ha hecho que la prensa esté inquieta.

-Claro… Superman es la imagen de la Liga. La gente confía en él, es… el protector de la humanidad.

-Bueno, no nos quite valor a nosotros, que también hacemos nuestro trabajo, Bruce.

-No lo hago, pero sabes que es diferente. Superman inspiró a muchos a seguir los pasos de la justicia. Tú y yo, somos diferentes.

-¿Lo dices porque no tenemos super fuerza y una piel de porcelana?

-Tú eres de la calle Oliver, lo sabes. Patrullas, enfrentas a corruptos y mafiosos. Yo… me sumerjo en la podredumbre de Gótica. Soy uno con la noche, un símbolo de miedo. Pero Superman es diferente. Él da esperanza a las personas.

-Vaya, hermano. En verdad estás enamorado.

-¡Cállate Quinn!

Oliver ríe. Bruce trata de mirarlo serio, pero al final cede y sonríe también. –Eres el único que he visto, aparte de Alfred.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, supongo que son órdenes de Alcor, pero… no sé. Pensé que, al menos él vendría. O los muchachos.

-Oye, no debes preocuparte. Están bien. Te lo aseguro. Ahora, me toca distraerte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Oliver saca una caja pequeña.

-¿Es un tablero de ajedrez?

-Sí, pensé que querías jugar una partida. ¿Qué dices?

Bruce asiente. Toma el interruptor de la cama y levanta el respaldar, mientras Oliver acerca la mesa y acomoda las piezas.

-¿Inicias? –pregunta el rubio.

-Tu primero.

* * *

Balack y Alfred se reúnen en la sala de conferencias con Wonder Woman y J'onn.

-Entendemos que fue decisión de Bruce, sin embargo, debieron habernos informado de esto, Alfred. Si Superman le hubiese hecho daño a Balack.

-Pero no sucedió, señor Jonzz. Y creo que coincidimos que hizo un buen trabajo.

-Yo secundo eso –responde Diana. –He visto a Balack en acción, y la forma en como trató la situación que era, en extremo tensa, fue la más correcta.

-Yo… ¿puedo decir algo? –interrumpe Balack. –No soy Bruce Wayne. Detesto la idea de que mis actos o mis emociones sean regidos por algo genético. Le he dicho a Alfred que a veces… me confunde. No sé si mis sentimientos son míos o de él. Pero Bruce me pidió ayuda. Ahora, con mucha más razón, creo que debo tomar su lugar, no solo por su condición médica, también por el mismo Dick, que fue atacado y no puede patrullar. Gótica necesita un vigilante, y quiero darle la tranquilidad a Bruce que estará protegida. Si no quieren mi presencia en la Liga, bien. No volveré. Pero Gótica es territorio de Batman, ahí ustedes no tienen injerencia.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, hasta que finalmente J'onn toma la palabra. –No podemos tomar alguna decisión sobre la permanencia de Batman en la Liga, sin que el resto esté presente, sin embargo, no nos opondremos a que patrulles Gótica.

-Me parece justo –concluye Alfred.

-Ahora, debemos descubrir que le sucedió a Superman…

-Kriptonita… específicamente kriptonita roja –interrumpe Balack.

J'onn y Diana se vuelven a ver. -¿Estás seguro?

-Fue el joven Tim que lo descubrió. Él vio el video de la entrevista. Conocía los efectos de la kriptonita roja en Superman gracias a los informes de Batman. Al detectarlo, me llamó inmediatamente, y concluimos que lo mejor era que Balack se encargara.

-¿Y cuál era el plan?

-Kriptonita verde. Eso lo iba a debilitar lo suficiente para contenerlo y poder llevarlo a la Atalaya –responde Balack.

-Según lo investigado por el amo Bruce, los efectos de la kriptonita roja desaparecen después de alejarse, pero en este caso, el joven Tim sospecha que fue ingerido.

-¿Ingerido?

-El vaso de agua que tomó durante la entrevista. Inmediatamente después empezó a mostrar efectos.

-Así que fue algo planificado, supongo que el objetivo era dañar la imagen de Superman –dice J'onn.

-Balack, tenías la kriptonita contigo, pero no la usaste.

-Si Wonder Woman… Alfred me dijo que debía hacerlo pero… aposté a que él reaccionaría.

-Pues fue algo muy arriesgado, no solo para ti, también para los que estaban ahí.

-Ya le dije eso, señor Jonzz. Pero debemos estar complacidos que tuvo razón. Nos retiramos.

Antes de irse, Diana se dirige a al anciano, -¿Cómo sigue Bruce?

-Honestamente… no está bien. Intenta por todos los medios no mostrar dolor, pero lo está consumiendo. Está débil, y las convulsiones hicieron que su condición empeorara. No puede caminar, y tiene el brazo izquierdo atrofiado. Pero al menos, está sin alguna perturbación, y es lo importante en este momento. Procuren que siga así.

-No se preocupe, Alfred. Haremos lo posible.

Al irse Alfred y Balack, Diana suspiró, -¿Crees realmente que sea buena idea mantener a Balack al margen de la Liga? Si no hubiese sido por su presencia, no tengo idea de qué habría pasado con Clark.

-Mi opinión al respecto es irrelevante en este momento Diana. Ahora, debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Clark, y descubrir quién o quiénes provocaron este desastre.

* * *

Nigthwing y Flash fueron transportados a la mansión. Ya casi anochecía.

-¿No crees que haya problema, Dick? Nunca me he quedado aquí.

-Por supuesto que no. Además, el único que está aquí es Tim. ¡Ey, Tim! ¡Baja, aquí está Wally!

El silencio abrumador hizo que Dick se preocupara. -¿Tim?

Dick sube a la segunda planta, iba a abrir la puerta, cuando escuchó la voz del chico.

-Emm… estoy en mi habitación. Estoy acostado.

-¿Acostado? ¿Estás enfermo?

-No… estoy un poco cansado.

-¿Ya comiste? Vamos a pedir pizza.

-No tengo hambre, gracias de todas formas.

-Bien… descansa entonces.

Dick se extrañó, pero decidió bajar. Encontró a Wally hablando por teléfono.

-¿Hace cuánto?... ¿Pero cómo está? Bien… iré mañana a primera hora. Gracias.

-¿Quién era?

Wally dudó en sí decirle, pero al final, lo hizo. –Era uno de los técnicos de Hamilton. Le pedí que me avisara cuando Jason reaccionara.

-Él… ¿está despierto?

-Sí, desde hace unos minutos.

-¿Y qué quieres hablar con él?

-Pues… debe saber lo que está pasando con Bruce.

-No… te prohíbo que le digas algo –le dice serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¡Intentó matarlo!

-Hace un año…

-Él no tiene derecho a saber nada de Bruce. Además, ¿por qué tienes que ser tú precisamente que hables con él?

-Es… mi obligación.

-¿Obligación?

-Mira, cambiemos de tema mejor…

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué te sientes obligado a decirle?

Wally suspiró, -Dick yo… fui el que lleve a Jason con Hamilton.

* * *

Mientras una acalorada discusión estaba por iniciarse en la sala, Tim se curaba su labio roto por sí mismo. El encuentro con Tony y sus amigos le había dejado un ojo morado y sentía un fuerte dolor en las costillas. Se miró en el espejo con tristeza, sin embargo, no se arrepentía. " _Hiciste lo correcto, Tim"._

Al tiempo que eso ocurría, una fuerte explosión se escuchó en Arkham. Los guardas corrieron hacia la puerta principal, pero se detuvieron al ver a los internos más peligrosos de Arkham. Dos Caras, Acertijo, Hiedra y Harley lideraban a los demás. Tres de ellos corren y buscan la salida del lugar, matando a cualquiera que desee detenerlos, pero Harley se detiene y vuelve a ver hacia atrás. En medio del desastre y el caos, Joker camina lentamente hacia ella.

-Señor J… ¿qué le sucede? Hace rato que no lo he escuchado reír.

-No tengo razones para reír, Harley. Hay alguien que se está haciendo pasar por el Murciélago.

-Pero, ¿por qué está tan seguro?

-Solo lo sé. Vamos Harley. Debemos reunir a los muchachos. Detendremos a ese No-Batman, y encontraremos al real. Hasta entonces, no volveré a reír.

Su voz era lúgubre. La rubia sintió miedo al ver a su Pudín en ese estado. –Como usted diga, señor J.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Aprender a Levantarse**

* * *

Ocho minutos… ¿es mucho tiempo? Eso es relativo. Para una jugada de ajedrez, ocho minutos es una eternidad. Bruce bostezó mientras esperaba pacientemente que Oliver hiciera su próxima jugada. El rubio miraba el tablero, en un silencio tal que la habitación parecía un mausoleo. Bruce abrió los ojos cuando Arrow levantó la mano para tomar su alfil, pero se detuvo en el aire, y volvió a cruzar los brazos. Bruce sonrió, alargó su mano y tomó un vaso de agua.

Mientras la batalla entre Batman y Arrow en el tablero de ajedrez seguía, otra estaba a punto de iniciar en la Mansión Wayne, pero no tan silenciosa.

Dick le dio la espalda a Wally, miraba por la ventana. Los minutos pasaban y éste no había dicho una sola palabra. El inquieto pelirrojo no podía aguantar más. Sabía que un silencioso Dick era un muy peligroso Dick. –Oye… por favor, di algo –le pregunta.

-Estoy tratando de procesar toda tu historia, para encontrarle algún sentido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Dick lo volvió a ver serio, -Encontraste a Jason, se desmayó y decides llevártelo a un completo desconocido en vez de llamar a la Liga, o a mí, que se supone soy tu "mejor amigo".

-Emmm… sí, más o menos fue así.

-¡Más o menos! –levanta la voz. –Ok… voy a tratar de controlarme, bien.

Dick se sienta frente a él. Wally podía jurar que una vena empezaba a hincharse en su frente. Sin querer sonrió, lo cual no fue ignorado por Dick. -¿Te parece gracioso todo esto?

-No, por supuesto que no, bueno… Dick, Jason es tu hermano, mi amigo, vamos hombre.

-¡No es mi hermano! ¡No es nuestro amigo! ¡No es hijo de Bruce!

-Bruce no lo ve así…

-¡Por supuesto que no lo ve así! ¡Porque prefiere negarse a la realidad! Yo perseguí a Jason con Bruce por los edificios de Gótica… ¡nos disparó! ¡Mató a 13 personas Wally!

-Sí, pero fue el efecto de la Fosa…

-Oh por Dios, Wally, no seas ingenuo…

-¡Y tu cruel! Dick a ese chico le destrozaron los huesos, y luego el Joker lo dejó encerrado con explosivos. Y solo tenía 13 años. Parece que la Fosa también lo afectó psicológicamente, por eso era tan agresivo, deberías hablar con Hamilton, él puede explicártelo mejor…

-¡No tengo nada que hablar con él!

-Sí lo tienes que hacer, porque estás siendo injusto con tu hermano.

-¡Él no es…!

-¡Lo es! Tal vez estuvieron poco tiempo juntos, pero tú te encariñaste con ese chico. Te sentiste orgulloso cuando tomó el manto de Robin... ¿Te olvidas cuando él murió?

Dick se puso de pie y trató de irse, pero Wally lo detuvo. -¡No quiero hablar más de esto!

-¡Oh no! ¡No vas a huir como siempre haces! No estás discutiendo con Bruce, sino conmigo, a mí no me vas a hacer una pataleta y luego salir corriendo desapareciendo por meses. Me vas a escuchar…

La respiración de ambos era agitada. Wally sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho, pero tenía que hablar, debía hacerlo. –Cuando Alfred te llamó y te dijo que Jason había muerto, ¿qué hiciste?

Dick se quedó callado. Pensar en ese día aún le causaba mucho sufrimiento. –Vamos, Dick, ¿qué hiciste?

-Yo… te llamé.

-Sí, me llamaste. Y llegué de inmediato a tu apartamento. –en ese momento, la voz de Wally empezaba a entrecortarse. –Lloraste en mis brazos, Richard. Estuviste así por casi una hora. Después… te quedaste dos semanas en la mansión, tratando de consolar a Tim y Alfred, y ayudando a Batman a encontrar al Joker. Cuando por fin lo hallaron, y Batman le dio la golpiza de su vida, por fin, Bruce pudo guardar duelo por Jason. En ese momento fuiste a tu apartamento y te quedaste encerrado por tres semanas. ¿Recuerdas tu estado cuando por fin me dejaste entrar?

-Wally, por favor no quiero…

-No habías comido por días. No te habías bañado, estabas… solo en la cama. Caíste en un estado depresivo tremendo porque te conformaste por consolar a todos, pero no dedicaste ni un minuto a tratar de superar tu propio dolor. Y en medio de todo eso, estuve contigo. Nunca fuiste el mismo después la muerte de Jason. Por eso te enojaste cuando Bruce decidió pasar el manto a Tim.

-Es que… él era más pequeño que nosotros cuando empezamos, y después de lo que pasó…

-Tú tenías miedo de perder a otro más. Sabes… cuando murió Barry, estuviste conmigo. Pero la diferencia… es que tú recuperaste a tu hermano. Yo nunca veré a mi tío. Y te juro que no desearía otra cosa más que verlo otra vez, tener otra oportunidad como tú tienes con Jason. Sé… que estás enojado, y no te quito razón de estarlo. Pero entiende… no podía negarle la oportunidad de salvarse. Por él, por ustedes, y sobre todo por mi mejor amigo… por la persona que más importa.

* * *

En el Salón de la Justicia, Alfred y Balack observaban la pantalla con atención. -¿Y dices que pasó hace una hora? –le pregunta Balack sorprendido al ver la noticia del escape de Arkham.

-Sí, escaparon 9 internos, entre ellos, enemigos jurados de Batman, Joker, Hiedra Venenosa, Dos Caras, Harley Quinn y Acertijo.

-Bien, iré a Gótica entonces.

-Le sugiero que busque al comisionado Gordon primero. Él le dará los detalles, pero no se acerque mucho a él, podría darse cuenta que no es el verdadero Batman.

-Descuida Alfred, yo me encargo.

Minutos después, Alfred entró a la habitación de Jason. Llevaba consigo sus comics y un juego electrónico. Al verlo, sonrió. El chico había recuperado el color, y la piel de su brazo había por fin sanado.

Jason lo miró feliz, -Hola Alfred. Y... ¿Bruce?

-Él... ocupado. Hubo un ataque...

-Sí, escuché que los enfermeros lo comentaban. Pero... ¿él está bien? ¿No es así? -le pregunta inseguro.

-Por supuesto, joven Jason. Le traje material para que pueda entretenerse. Y me quedaré un rato con usted, si no le molesta.

El chico le sonrío. -Claro viejo. Me gustaría.

En ese momento, Tornado Rojo vio algo extraño en el radar. –J'onn Jonzz, algo se aproxima a la Tierra.

El marciano se acercó y vio la señal. –Es muy pequeño para ser una nave.

-Viene a toda velocidad.

En ese momento, el dispositivo de Superman se activó. J'onn iba a activar el altavoz, cuando la ráfaga rojiazul pasó frente a sus monitores.

-Ya entró a la atmósfera.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirige?

-Un momento… en cuestión de segundos llegará al Salón de la Justicia.

* * *

Oliver por fin tomó la torre y la movió a la posición D3, cuando un estruendo se sintió, y el tablero de ajedrez cayó al suelo.

Superman traspasó el techo y voló por los pasillos. Jason y Alfred también sintieron el golpe, pero antes que el anciano pudiera salir, Alcor entró.

-Nadie sale de esta habitación.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue ese temblor? –pregunta Alfred.

-Superman está aquí.

Jason no entendía porque Alfred estaba tan nervioso. En la habitación de Bruce, Oliver se puso su arco y flechas en la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede, Quinn? ¿Nos atacan?

-Tu quédate aquí, yo me…

En ese momento, la puerta vuela por los aires. Clark entra en el momento, y vuelve a ver a Bruce, que seguía sin entender. Oliver se puso frente a él, a una distancia moderada. –Clark, amigo… ten calma, ¿bien? No hagas algo que te vaya a pesar después.

-Hazte a un lado –gruñó Clark.

-Oliver, deja que se acerque –le dice Bruce.

-Pero Bruce…

-Hazlo.

Quinn respira, pero obedece, sin dejar de preparar una flecha en su arco. Clark se acerca y ve a Bruce. Éste observa sus ojos enrojecidos. -¿Qué deseas Clark?

-Yo… vengo por ti –le dice con angustia.

-Ok, ya lo viste, está bien, ahora vamos –le dice Arrow, pero Clark lo ve con ira.

-¡No me iré sin él! –le grita.

-Clark, ¿quieres que estemos solos?

Ambos lo vuelven a ver, Clark con desesperación, y Oliver incrédulo. –No creo que sea conveniente… -trata de decirle, pero Bruce lo interrumpe, sin quitar su vista de Clark.

-Iremos a la mansión, ¿te parece? Ahí hablaremos y podrás calmarte –le dice suavemente.

Superman asiente, lo toma de la cintura y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Quinn, pide a la Atalaya que nos transporten a la mansión, ahora -le indica Batman. El rubio se queda inmóvil, pero finalmente, activa su comunicador.

-Atalaya, aquí Arrow.

-¿Sigues en el Salón de la Justicia? Superman iba a…

-Sí, J'onn. Clark está con Bruce. Necesito que los transporten a la mansión.

-No es conveniente que esté con Superman en su estado…

-Lo sé, pero Batman lo solicitó. Solo hazlo.

Bruce sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban, pero Clark lo acercó más a su cuerpo, casi alzado. Justo cuando Alfred entró en la habitación, ambos se desvanecieron.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Dónde lo llevó?!

* * *

Wally acariciaba el rostro de Dick. –No quise engañarte, solo… pensé en lo mejor para ustedes y…

Dejó de hablar cuando Clark y Bruce aparecieron en la mansión frente a él. -Oh mi madre santa.

Dick se volteó y sintió su corazón de hielo al verlos. -Qué demonios…

-¡Salgan! ¡Ahora! –les grita Clark, pero Bruce toma su mano, haciendo que éste lo vuelva a ver.

-Vamos a mi habitación, ahí podremos hablar, ¿te parece?

Los vuelve a ver, pero luego mira a Bruce y baja su ira. –Sí… tienes razón.

Clark alza a Bruce y vuela al segundo piso, seguido por Dick y Wally que no sabían que hacer. En ese momento Alfred y Arrow aparecen en la sala y ven angustiados a ambos hombres.

-Debo ir –dice Alfred, pero es detenido por Oliver.

-No, iré yo.

-Yo también… -le dice Nigthwing, pero Oliver le pone la mano en el pecho.

-Ninguno de ustedes se mueva de aquí

-Pero Arrow…

-Flash, tú y Dick están golpeados, y Alfred no puede enfrentar a Superman. Dejen que yo me encargue, quédense aquí.

Oliver corre por las escaleras. Clark se detiene en la puerta de la habitación y abre, pero los pasos de Tim, que iba al primer piso hacen que se detenga. Bruce lo vuelve a ver, -¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Tim?

El chico se queda sin reaccionar.

-Tim –le llama Oliver, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. –Ven conmigo chico. Vamos a darles el espacio que piden.

El muchacho camina, pero se aproxima a Clark. El chico vuelve a ver hacia arriba. Sus ojos siguen rojos, pero han bajado de intensidad.

-Recuerda… lo que me prometiste.

Bruce lo ve extrañado y luego ve a Clark. Éste baja la mirada, -No le haré daño -le responde suavemente.

Tim le sonríe y luego va hacia Arrow lentamente, hasta que éste lo toma del brazo y lo baja. Al llegar al primer piso, Alfred le increpa.

-¿¡Cómo se le ocurre dejar al amo Bruce con él?! ¡Lo puede matar!

-Oliver, Alfred tiene razón, no podemos dejarlos solos –dice Dick.

-Escuchen… escuchen. Fue Bruce quien decidió venir con él aquí. Y quiere un tiempo con él.

-¡Casi nos mata a todos esta tarde!

-Sí, pero no creo que le haga daño.

-¿Cómo puede estar seguro de eso, señor Quinn?

-Bueno… no le hizo daño a Balack cuando pensó que era Batman. Y por la tonalidad de sus ojos, parece que el efecto de la kriptonita roja ya está pasando. Creo que debemos hacerle caso a Arrow–dice Tim, haciendo que todos lo vuelvan a ver.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara Tim? –le pregunta Wally.

-Joven Tim, ¿lo golpearon?

-No… emmm… fue un accidente.

-Sí, por accidente pegaste tu cara contra un puño –le responde Dick -¿Qué te pasó?

-Bueno… hablemos de eso pero en otra parte. Vamos a comprar pizza, yo invito –les ofrece Oliver.

-Está loco si piensa que dejaré al amo Bruce aquí solo con él.

-Al, estará bien. Además ellos necesitan… no sé… un poco de privacidad.

-¿Privacidad? ¿Para qué?

-Ellos… bueno necesitan tiempo para… ustedes saben, hablar, contarse sus cosas.

Tim sonríe entre dientes al escuchar a Oliver tratando de zafarse del asunto.

-Flash, Nightiwng, quítense sus trajes, Tim ve por tu abrigo, y Alfred… hombre, ten calma. Nada malo va a pasar.

* * *

Clark recostó con cuidado a Bruce en la cama. Veía alrededor inquieto, sin saber qué hacer.

-Ven, siéntate –le dice palmeando la cama. Clark duda pero finalmente se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió Clark?

Empieza a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Bruce sonríe, le recordaba a Jason cuando estaba desesperado por algo malo que había hecho y que debía confesar. Hizo lo mismo que hacía con su hijo. Acarició su espalda, tratando de calmarlo. Poco a poco el toque de Bruce hizo que Clark se fuera calmando. –Yo… no me pude controlar. No sé cómo o porqué, pero sentí una gran rabia… hice mucho daño. Dios… ¿qué hice? –exclama. Se tapa el rostro, recordando sus acciones horas antes.

-Estuviste en contacto con kriptonita roja Clark, ya está pasando los efectos, por eso estas tomando conciencia de lo que pasó.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Bruce? ¿Qué haré ahora? –le dice angustiado.

-¿Sabes por qué caemos? –le pregunta recordando aquella frase que su padre siempre le decía.

El hombre de Acero lo vuelve a ver intrigado. Bruce sonríe, –Para aprender a levantarnos. Y tú te levantarás. Superarás esto, te lo aseguro.

-Eso espero… Lo que hice… lo que les hice.

Los ojos de Clark fueron poco a poco tornándose claros. Tomó la mano de su pareja con cariño, -¿Bruce?

-Sí…

-Te extrañé.

El ojiazul toma su mano con fuerza y lo jala hacia él, -Ven.

Clark se aproxima con nerviosismo. Bruce trata de enderezarse, pero su cuerpo no le responde. Al verlo, Clark lo abraza y lo aproxima a sus labios. Bruce lo besa tiernamente, al principio, pero después, va aumentando la pasión. Clark acaricia su cuerpo, mientras su lengua disfruta cada ángulo de la boca de hombre que ama. Lo recuesta con cuidado, sin dejar sus labios tan dulces. Su cuerpo vibra al sentir la piel de él, como una descarga eléctrica.

-Bruce –suspira al separarse de él. –Necesitaba esto tanto… tenerte conmigo, sentir tu cuerpo.

-Entonces sigue.

Lo mira con angustia, -No puedo, no quiero hacerte daño a ti también.

-No lo harás. Al contrario, me harás sentir más vivo que nunca Clark. Aunque esta vez tendrás que ser más activo por los dos –le dice sonriendo.

* * *

Oliver se frotaba la barbilla mientras tomaba una decisión. La mujer frente a él se rascaba la nariz con impaciencia, mientras Tim, a su lado suspiraba con molestia.

-Bien… una suprema mediana y… ¿qué es lo que le gusta a Alfred?

-Té y galletas dulces –le responde con frustración.

-Ya veo… ¿supongo que no lo tienen en el menú?

-No señor, solo lo que ve en la pantalla –exclama la castaña tratando de tener paciencia. Mientras la fila se hacía cada vez más larga.

-Bien… tres solo carnes. Estoy seguro que al Big Boy le dará hambre.

-Clark es vegetariano –le increpa Tim.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tienen ensalada o sopa de verduras?

La chica tocó la mesa con el lapicero y luego señaló la pantalla, -Solo lo que está en el menú.

Tim volteó los ojos ya hastiado, -Señorita, media suprema, cinco solo carnes , una media de jamón, una Coca Cola, dos Fanta Naranja, una Colita y si tiene café, una taza por favor.

Después vuelve a ver a Oliver –Clark no saldrá de la habitación hasta mañana, así que Alfred podrá hacer algo a su gusto entonces.

-¿Cinco solo carnes? –le pregunta el rubio extrañado, al igual que la señorita.

-No olvides a Wally.

Oliver asintió, –Bien, lo que él dijo.

La empleada tomó la orden, y cobró. Los dos caminaron hacia la mesa con su tiquete, donde les esperaba un nervioso Wally, un serio Dick y un muy enojado Alfred.

 _"El ambiente no podría estar más tenso",_ pensó Oliver.

-No es necesario que intentes relajarnos –dice Tim sacándolo de su pensamiento. El arquero volvió a ver al chico sin entender. –Cuando la situación es preocupante, tiendes a bromear para relajar a los que están alrededor, y también es un escudo para esconder tus propios miedos. Pero aunque pretendas ayudarnos, nos pondrás más nerviosos –le explica Tim al detenerlo.

El rubio sonrió, -¿Desde cuándo psicoanalizas a las personas?

-Bueno, para ser justo, no es necesario ser muy versado para psicoanalizarte. Eres muy fácil de leer. –le responde el chico, mientras camina hacia la mesa.

Wally jugaba con el recipiente del condimento, cansado de esperar. –Diablos, ¡Qué hambre tengo!

-Ya lo has dicho cinco veces, Wally. Ya casi sale la orden –le responde Dick con un suspiro.

Alfred no dejaba de ver el celular, y mantenía el comunicador de Batman en su oreja, en caso de que Bruce lo contactara.

-Esto es una estupidez, no debimos dejarlo solo con él.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, joven Dick. Es una irresponsabilidad lo que estamos haciendo.

-Cálmense ustedes dos, les aseguro que Bruce podrá calmar a Clark -les dice Oliver al tomar asiento con ellos, junto a Alfred. Tim acerca una silla y se acerca a ellos.

-¿En serio? Me parece o ¿no es con nuestro amigo fortachón con quien el Murciélago se la pasa discutiendo todo el tiempo? –le susurra Wally.

-Es suficiente, iré a la mansión de inmediato.

-Alfred espera… -le dice Oliver mientras le pone la mano en su hombro, pero este le da un manotazo.

-¡No, señor Quinn! Dese cuenta que cuatro miembros de la Liga no pudieron con Superman. En su condición, el señor Bruce no tendrá como protegerse.

Tim respira profundo. -Pienso que Quinn tiene razón… es decir, no vi que Bruce sintiera algún temor o nerviosismo al estar con él.

-Estamos hablando de Batman, Tim, el "Caballero de la Noche, El Vigilante de Gótica", él nunca muestra miedo –le responde Dick.

-Tres de la Liga estamos golpeados, Hal recuperándose de una hemorragia interna, sin mencionar el helicóptero semi destruido y la señorita Lane con el brazo fracturado… por cierto ¿no que era su novia? –pregunta Wally.

-Eso quisiera ella –murmura Oliver. Después tose y prosigue, -Escuchen, estaba con Bruce cuando Clark llegó a la habitación, y él lo pudo calmar.

-Además, los efectos de la kriptonita roja han disminuido. Por otro lado, estoy seguro que Bruce tiene más de una técnica para poder relajar a Clark Kent –les dice Tim con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alfred, Dick y Wally lo vuelven a ver extrañados. –Oye birdy, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?

-Dick, no tengo idea de qué hablas.

Wally suspiró, -Bien, bien… ahora, ¿cuándo comemos?

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras. La única luz que entraba era la de luna por la ventana. Clark besó cada centímetro de la piel de Bruce. Recorrió su cuello, su pecho. Quería que el sabor de su piel penetrara sus sentidos. Tomó una de sus piernas con cariño, con caricias sutiles, con el roce de sus labios. La respiración de Bruce estaba agitada. Suspiró cuando el Hombre de Acero aprisionó su miembro con fuego, con deseo, mientras sus manos tomaban con fuerza su cintura. Los gemidos del llamado Terror de los Criminales se escuchaban a través de las paredes de la mansión, testigos silenciosos de la pasión que el "World's Finest" descargaba.

-Clark… espera… no sigas… no…

Pero su pareja seguía extasiado, con hambre de más, de sentir que el néctar de su cuerpo tocara sus labios. Después de varios minutos de escucharlo gemir, diciendo su nombre, finalmente cumplió su deseo. Bruce cerró los ojos, disfrutando el placer que Clark le había proporcionado. Clark se limpió la boca y se acercó a él. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada, y acarició su rostro con dulzura. Bruce no había abierto los ojos, ni dejado de jadear, pero su deseo era incontrolable en ese momento. Acercó su mano al pene de su pareja, pero suspiró al entender que no tenía más energía. Clark tomó su mano, que aún tenía sujeto su miembro, y lo ayudó en el sube y baja. Con la otra mano, lo acercó hacia él, y quedaron frente a frente.

-Bésame Clark –le ordenó suavemente.

Acercó sus labios y lo besó. Durante el trato que ambas manos hacían a Clark, éste beso a Bruce. Beso sus labios, besó sus mejillas, besó sus ojos. Su respiración se empezaba a agitar. La experiencia era única para el Murciélago. Sin haber sido penetrado, con solo tocarlo, estaba excitado nuevamente. Al sentir su erección palpitante nuevamente, Clark se detuvo, haciendo que Bruce abriera los ojos suplicantes. Pero sintió un ardor en su cuerpo, cuando Clark lo ayudó a tomar los dos penes y hacerse placer mutuamente. Conforme ambos llegaban a su límite, Clark lo acercaba más. Bruce dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, completamente ausente a lo que había a su alrededor. Ambos estaban completamente entregados a la pasión, hasta que, casi al mismo tiempo, ambos llegaron al clímax total.

Se quedaron en la misma posición, hasta que Bruce se dejó caer dormido, ya exhausto, abrazado a Clark, que no dejaba de acariciar su piel marcada con cicatrices, pero que aún con todo, le era bella y suave, hasta que poco a poco, se durmió, cansado.

* * *

Casi a medianoche, Alfred, Tim y Oliver llegaron a la mansión. –No puedo creer que el señor West se haya comido sus cinco pizzas, más la mitad otra –se quejó Alfred.

-Y eso que no has visto lo que normalmente desayuna en la Atalaya –le responde Oliver con una sonrisa.

El anciano deja su abrigo, y va a toda velocidad a las escaleras. El rubio corre tras él, tratando de convencerlo de no entrar.

-No insista señor Quinn. No iré a dormir hasta comprobar que el señor Bruce está bien –le decía mientras iba a la puerta.

-Te digo que no es necesario Alfred. Vas a interrumpir su sueño.

-Por favor, señor Quinn. He entrado a su habitación estando el dormido desde que era un niño.

Tim iba detrás de ellos, preguntándose en qué clase de escena encontraría Alfred a Bruce y Clark.

-¡No insista señor Quinn! Nada de lo que usted diga hará que cambie de opinión…

-¡Me dieron una golpiza! –gritó Tim desde atrás.

Los dos mayores lo vuelven a ver. –Disculpe, ¿qué dijo, joven Tim?

En ese momento, Tim se arrepintió de su arrebato. Bajo la mirada, y pensó cómo minimizar la situación. -Emmm… hay cuatro chicos. Ellos me han estado acosando hace semanas. Y bueno… hoy me golpearon saliendo de clases.

Alfred va hacia él conmocionado. -¿Usted… respondió a su agresión?

-No… en serio. No podía permitir que mi identidad quedara al descubierto, por otra parte, no hubiese sido correcto que aprovechara mis habilidades y les hiciera daño, porque… son solo unos chicos. Pero no tengo idea de qué hacer para que me dejen tranquilo.

-¿Por qué no habló conmigo, o con el joven Dick?

Tim bajó la mirada, -Ustedes están bajo mucha presión. Lo de Jason, el ataque que recibió Dick, la enfermedad de Bruce, el caos de esta tarde con Superman… no… quise molestarlos con mis problemas. En realidad no es tan grave, puedo arreglarlo, solo… tengo que pensar cómo hacerlo.

Alfred suspiró y puso las manos en sus hombros, -¿Quiere que le ayude a pensar qué hacer, joven Tim?

El muchacho sonrió y asintió. El anciano volvió a ver a Oliver. El rubio sintió un poco de pesar por Tim, "Es demasiado joven para tener esas preocupaciones".

-Señor Quinn, ya que está tan preocupado, le pido por favor que se quede por esta noche, por sí su presencia es requerida para controlar al señor Kent. Yo tengo que cruzar unas palabras con el joven Tim.

-Por supuesto Alfred, no me moveré de aquí.

* * *

-¿Este… es tu bebé? –le pregunta Dick sorprendido, mientras Wally sonreía. Los dos miraban la camioneta de Wally, pintada de un rojo intenso, un rayo de Flash en los costados y con una placa que decía "Flash 3".

-Impresionante, ¿no? –le pregunta con orgullo.

-Sí, en realidad me tienes impresionado. Pero, ¿pretendes que yo pase la noche… ahí? –le pregunta señalando la camioneta.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Dormites en el Flash 1 y el Flash 2.

-Sí, en Flash 1 porque estábamos viendo un maratón de Dr. Who hasta el amanecer, y en Flash 2 porque íbanos a las Vegas, pero… ahora… es diferente.

Wally le sonríe, -¿Por qué esperas que tú y yo… tú sabes?

Dick lo mira serio, -No vamos a tener sexo.

-¿¡Por qué?!

-Primero, me están matando las costillas, segundo, tienes el brazo roto y tercero, y más importante, no pienses que tu mentira sobre Jason quedará impune.

-¡No, Dick! Pensé que me habías perdonado por llevarlo con Hamilton.

-Eso lo puede entender… en serio. Puedo aceptar tu deseo de querer salvarlo. Lo que no puedo asimilar aún es que lo hayas ocultado a todos nosotros. Debiste ser honesto, al menos conmigo. Quizás… no sé tal vez hubiese apoyado tu decisión. Pero no me diste esa opción.

-Lo lamento.

-Bien… así que… ¿qué hacemos?

.Bueno… supongo que será como hace 3 años en el Flash 1. Películas, palomitas de maíz… hasta que alguno se duerma primero.

-Hecho –le dice Dick.

Wally saca su control y abre la puerta. En ese momento, Dick sonríe y se frota los ojos, mientras Wally se sonroja como un tomate. –Emmm… dame un segundo.

Entra a la camioneta, cierra la puerta, y ésta empieza a tambalearse de un lado a otro. Dick se queda esperando, pacientemente por casi un minuto, hasta que Wally termina de recoger todo el desorden y abre la puerta, sacando a la calle dos bolsas llenas de basura, y dejando el interior de la camioneta completamente reluciente.

-Las damas primero –le dice, inclinándose ante él.

-Cállate, tonto –le responde Dick al golpearlo en el brazo sano.

Mientras ese Flash entra feliz a la camioneta y cierra la puerta, el otro Flash, completamente inmóvil, iba enloquecido en una nave, a través del espacio, con música de jazz a todo volumen.

-¡Silencio! ¡Apaga esa mierda! ¡Miserable humano! –le gritaba a John, que disfrutaba el viaje.

-¿Qué sucede, clon? ¿En Apokolips no tienen música tan buena? –le responde en voz alta.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Detén esta tortura!

John sonreía, mientras seguía su viaje a Oa, que en pocos minutos llegaría a su fin.

* * *

A su vez, la mente maestra detrás del ataque a Superman leía con atención las noticias en su computador, con una sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento, su asistente entró, -Señor, iba a retirarme a casa, pero… bueno, hay un sujeto que quiere verlo.

El hombre puso las cámaras y al ver quien era suspiró, -Déjalo pasar. Y puedes irte a casa.

-¿Está seguro, señor? No quisiera dejarlo solo con… ese hombre.

-No se preocupe. Ese desequilibrado no puede hacerme algún daño. Puede irse.

La mujer sale de la oficina, e inmediatamente entra, con su flamante traje púrpura, su flor en el ojal, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, un rostro completamente serio.

-Es bueno verte, Joker. Vi que saliste de Arkham esta tarde. Pero no entiendo tu presencia aquí.

-Pensé mucho en quién pudo hacer que Supertonto perdiera el control. –le explica. –Había pensado en Lexy, pero recordé que había desaparecido quien sabe en dónde hace años. Luego, la lista se acortó. Para algo como esto, tan… mediático, tenía que ser un hombre que tuviera una gran experiencia en manipulación, con un nivel intelectual superior y con el poder suficiente para llegar al hombre de acero sin que éste se diera cuenta. Y entonces me cayó el clavo que, después de Lex, el único enemigo de Superman lo suficientemente inteligente para planear algo así eres tú, Vincent Saint, o debería llamarte, Vandal Savage.

El pelinegro sonríe y se acerca a él. –Vaya que no eres un tonto, Joker, lo reconozco. Lo que no puedo entender, es esa expresión tuya. ¿Qué pasó con tu sonrisa tan… cautivadora?

-Por eso salí de Arkham, para recuperarla. Y tú me ayudarás.

-Así, ¿por qué piensas que voy a querer ayudarte? No te necesito para lo que planeo.

-Puede que no, pero tenemos metas similares, tú quieres destruir a Superman, yo a Batman, pero después de esta tarde, comprobé algo que no sabes, y es polvorín en nuestras manos.

-¿Y eso es…?

-El Batman de esta tarde… era un impostor. Y si ese no era Batman, ¿quién era? Si descubrimos donde está el verdadero, estaremos a un paso de acabar con él y con Super Mamón, que brinca como conejito cachondo cada vez que el Murciélago dice ¡Ay! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Una alianza temporal?

-Y… ¿qué quieres a cambio?

-Solo una cosa… quiero torturar a ese impostor, sacar hasta la última gota de voluntad que pueda tener, destruir su mente, hasta que quede solo un despojo, sacar uno a uno sus órganos, hasta que su sangre quede vertida en el suelo por haberse atrevido a suplantar al Murciélago… y matar al verdadero Batman por supuesto. Superman… ese es todo tuyo.

* * *

Alfred suspiró al examinar el abdomen de Tim. Tenía un moretón que sobresalía por la palidez de su piel, pero también habían otros golpes viejos, así como una pequeña cicatriz de una puñalada que había recibido en un costado meses antes por uno de los secuaces de Pingüino. Mientras Alfred verificaba, Tim estaba recostado en el sofá. El anciano revisó con cuidado, haciendo que el chico se quejara un poco cuando apretaba un poco su piel, pero al final bajó su camiseta aliviado al comprobar que no había un daño mayor. –Lo bueno es que no hay alguna costilla dañada, ni sentí un órgano perforado. ¿Ha tenido náuseas?

-No. Solo el golpe, que me duele un poco –le responde sentándose.

El anciano sentía dolor por verlo así. De niño, Bruce tuvo tutores, por lo que nunca tuvo relación con otros chicos. Dick era popular entre sus compañeros y amigos, los pocos años que fue a clases. Y Jason… bueno, era Jason. Era normal que tuviese una pelea a la semana por lo menos, pero nunca permitió que otros abusaran de él, a veces, él era el abusivo, lo que lo llevaba a tener encontronazos con Bruce. De todas formas, solo llegó a cursar un año en secundaria, antes que Joker lo asesinara. Pero Tim era diferente. Callado, pausado, no le conocía amigos, a diferencia de sus hermanos. Era esa inteligencia, y sobre todo, ese sentido de responsabilidad que tenía lo que lo alejaba de los muchachos de su edad. Ese pensamiento de no devolverles los golpes por que eran chicos, era muy irónico, ya que olvidaba que él mismo era un muchacho también. Pero el estar tanto tiempo rodeado de adultos, la pérdida de sus padres, así como la tragedia de Jason, había hecho que madurara muy rápido. Sin embargo, había algo que le inquietaba.

-Joven Tim, ¿por qué ocultarnos lo que pasaba?

-Bueno, ya te dije Alfred, con todo lo que ha pasado, esto es en realidad una tontería.

-No, está muy equivocado. Esto es muchas cosas menos una tontería. Ha sido torturado por esos muchachos por semanas, e independientemente de lo que sucede en el entorno de Batman, sus problemas tienen importancia también.

-No, no es así, al menos con esto no… Alfred, soy Robin, el compañero de Batman. He enfrentado a delincuentes, dementes, hasta seres de otro planeta. Lo que sucede en el colegio no es nada comparado con lo que he visto.

-No puedo negar que su vida es por demás peculiar si se compara con la del joven promedio, sin embargo…

En ese momento, el comunicador se activó. Alfred sintió incomodidad, al tener que cortar la conversación. -Disculpe joven Tim… Señor Balack, ¿sucede algo?

Balack/Batman observaba desde una torre en construcción, oculto, movimiento en el puerto de Gótica. Varios hombres bajaban cajas de un contenedor, tenían a los guardas amordazados. Pero era su líder que le llamó la atención, -Localicé a Dos Caras. Están robando un contenedor de Kord Inc. ¿Puedes darme información?

Alfred suspiró, -En un segundo, señor… Joven Tim, tengo que…

-Descuida Alfred, es más iré contigo, ya que no fui a patrullar.

El chico corre a la baticueva, dejando a Alfred preocupado, y pensando en qué hacer para ayudarlo.

* * *

Diana fue ver a Hal. Este estaba ya consciente. La cámara había sanado sus heridas internas, pero aún estaba débil y golpeado. Al verla entrar, quiso levantarse, pero Diana puso una mano en su hombro y lo hizo recostarse. –No te muevas Hal. Alcor nos dijo que debías estar aún en reposo por unas horas.

-Me siento… mucho mejor –les dice con esfuerzo.

-Aun así, debes obedecer las órdenes –le responde. Hal asiente y ve hacia el techo. -¿Y qué pasó con Clark?

-Está en la mansión Wayne. Bruce está con él.

Linterna los vuelve a ver asustado, -¿Lo dejaron solo con él?

-Fue decisión de Batman. Arrow está con ellos, así que no debes preocuparte.

-¿Qué no debo preocuparme? ¡Diana, Superman enloqueció! ¡Casi nos mata!

-Fue kriptonita roja, Hal. Tenemos a varios miembros de la Liga investigando.

-¿Quiénes?

-J'onn, Canario y Pregunta.

Hal la veo de reojo, -¿Le pidieron a Pregunta que los asistiera?

-Bueno, él fue voluntario, de hecho –le dice con una pequeña sonrisa –Ya estaba en el canal cuando llegaron Canario y J'onn. Desde que vio las imágenes por televisión, concluyó que Superman fue víctima de un complot para dañar su imagen. Así que un poco de su paranoia no irá mal al menos en este caso.

Hal aprieta la sábana que lo cubría, -Imagino que los medios deben estar enloquecidos por lo que pasó.

-Sí, se convirtió en el tema del día, y el senador Wells está exigiendo que Superman responda por lo que hizo.

-Ese maldito, y ¿la Liga ya dio una declaración?

Diana queda en silencio, haciendo que Hal abra los ojos molesto, -¿No hemos dado una respuesta? Diana eso es contraproducente.

-Debíamos esperar a comprobar el estado de Clark, además, no estamos todos aún. Tú estabas inconsciente, Shayera, Wally y yo heridos, Bruce en cama, y Clark estuvo desaparecido prácticamente todo el día.

-Aun así. Hay que dar la cara, en especial, Clark. Debe enfrentar a la prensa… mmmm… -se quejó Hal. Diana le sonrió comprensivamente, -Entendemos, no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de eso a primera hora, después de hablar con Clark. Necesitamos probar que todo fue provocado y descubrir por quién.

-Bien… y dime, ¿cómo detuvieron finalmente a Superman?

Diana se quedó con dudas, pero finalmente le dijo, -Pues, fue Batman

-¿Batman? ¿Acaso Bruce…?

-No, fue Balack. Él se puso el traje de Batman y…

-¡¿Qué él hizo qué?!

* * *

-Según la declaración en Aduanas, son componentes para la construcción de armamento experimental –le dice Alfred por el comunicador.

-Es extraño, no es el tipo de robo que acostumbra Dent –interrumpe Tim.

Balack se pone de pie, y respira profundo. Estaba algo nervioso. Pero al ver que un criminal golpeaba a uno de los guardas, actúo.

Por medio de las cámaras instaladas a lo largo del puerto, Alfred y Tim no perdieron detalle. Balack lanzó bolas de humo. Dos Caras, sin perder tiempo se sube al camión y se dirige a su secuaz, -¡Arranca, rápido!

Uno a uno fueron cayendo al suelo los compiches de Dos Caras.

Cuando el humo se disipó, los tres guardas atados vieron a 6 hombres en el suelo, y Batman en el centro.

-¡Batman! ¡Dos Caras se escapa! –le dice Tim desde el comunicador.

-Estoy en eso –le responde al lanzar la garra y volar de un edificio a otro. El camión iba ya a varias cuadras de distancia del lugar donde era la lucha, lo que hizo que Dent respirara tranquilo. –Bien, ahora vamos a…

Un golpe en la parte superior del camión los asustó. Dent y el otro sujeto sacaron sus armas, pero la mano de Batman quebró la ventana del conductor, lo tomó del cuello y lo empezó a sacar. Dent tomó el volante con una mano, mientras intentaba dispararle, pero Balack se hizo a un lado, hasta que dejó medio cuerpo del conductor afuera, lo golpeó y luego lo lanzó a la calle.

-Ufff… eso debe haber dolido –exclama Tim, pero Alfred se queda en silencio.

Dent frenó, haciendo que Balack volara y cayera en la calle.

-Ahora me encargaré de ti, maldito –decía Dent mientras arrancaba el camión y se lo tiró encima. Balack tuvo tiempo de salir de la vía del camión, mientras este se alejaba. Batman se puso de pie y vio el camión alejarse.

-¡Debe seguirlo, Batman! –le indica Alfred

-Eso no va a hacer problema –le dice mientras saca de su cinturón el localizador. –No escapará.

Algunas personas que caminaban por la calle, vieron como el Murciélago nuevamente se iba del lugar, con ayuda de su garra. Uno que otro fotografió a Batman e inmediatamente twitteo el regreso del Caballero Oscuro a Gótica.

Tim cayó en el sillón, -Vaya, eso fue emocionante. No lo hizo mal para ser la primera vez, ¿no crees? –le pregunta a Alfred, pero este no responde.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, creo que es mejor que vaya a la cama, joven Tim. Debe descansar.

-Pero Alfred, si Balack necesita…

-Estaré pendiente, no se preocupe joven Tim.

* * *

Entre tanto, en la camioneta de Flash, Wally y Dick no estaban viendo películas como era su objetivo inicial. Quince minutos del filme, un par de bromas, tres cervezas, algunas caricias solapadas y un par de besos, hicieron que Dick fuera poco a poco cediendo.

-Mmmm… Wally… espera… -gimió Dick, pero Wally lo cayó con sus labios. Ambos estaban recostados en el sofá, con una película que hacía rato no veían. El pelirrojo gruñó al no poder tocarlo como deseaba, así que se retiró el soporte del brazo.

-No hagas eso, tu brazo…

Pero este sonrío al mover el brazo con total tranquilidad, -Ves, está como nuevo, ahora sí, a lo que vinimos.

Se costó a su lado, para no lastimarlo, pero con ansias apretaba su culo, mientras tomaba su rostro y le besaba la oreja. Dick sentía que su miembro iba a explotar en su pantalón, así que fue quitándose la faja desesperadamente. En cierto modo se sentía frustrado por ser tan débil ante las caricias de Wally, pero el pelirrojo sabía cuales botones tocar en la anatomía del menor para volverlo loco. Dick poco a poco se fue soltando más. Sus besos y caricias se hacían cada vez más apasionados, más posesivos que del mismo Wally, que permitió que su pareja tocara cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta que sintió sus manos buscando su orificio con ansiedad.

-Dick… mmmm… ¿qué haces amor? –le susurra en el oído.

El pelinegro no le responde. Mete sus manos en el pantalón, y ya sin tela que le obstruya, acerca sus dedos a ese punto tan anhelado por él. Es cuando siente uno de los dedos de su pareja tratando de introducirse que suspira y se separa unos centímetros. Dick, gime de frustración, pero se sorprende al ver el rostro de Wally, normalmente enrojecido en momentos así, ahora pálido. -¿Qué sucede? –le dice suavemente, pero este no responde. Se aleja un poco de él, pero entonces Dick cae en cuenta y se endereza con una leve sonrisa. –No me digas, ¿esperabas que fuera yo el que siempre mordiera la almohada? –le dice en tono de burla.

-Yo… es que nunca he hecho nada así… tú sabes… estar abajo.

-¿Y? Yo tampoco hasta hace dos días.

Se acerca a él, hasta dejar sus labios a unos cuantos centímetros de los suyos, -¿No confías en mí? –le susurra.

Wally sonríe ante el comentario tan tonto, -Con mi vida.

-Probemos, y si no nos gusta… no lo hacemos más, pero realmente desearía… intentarlo.

El pelirrojo lo besa tiernamente, se quita la camiseta, y se acomoda para recostarse en el sofá, mientras Dick le da campo.

-Bien, hazme tuyo, pero se tierno, recuerda que soy una flor delicada.

Dick se ríe ante el comentario –Que idiota eres –responde al acercarse y besarlo. Mientras sus lenguas batallaban entre sí, Dick tomaba sus brazos con fuerza. Su lengua recorrió todo el camino desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, mientras le terminaba de soltar su pantalón. En cuestión de segundos, terminó de desnudarlo y él mismo se quitó lo único que quedaba de su ropa para luego tomar su pene e introducirlo en su boca. Wally suspiraba al sentir como su mejor amigo separaba sus piernas, dejándolo completamente expuesto a sus deseos. Después de varios minutos, Dick dejó su miembro, y siguió dándole placer con su mano, mientras acercaba su lengua atrás. Recordando el indescriptible placer que Wally le había hecho sentir antes, se dedicó por completo a lubricarlo. Wally sentía dolor, pero en vez de sentir molestia, su cuerpo se erizó y temblaba al sentir la lengua intrusa en su cuerpo.

-Dick… ammmm… hazlo. Más… más profundo –gemía, mientras se sostenía del sofá con fuerza. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no deseaba abrirlos, por temor a venirse en ese momento al ver a Dick. Quería disfrutar de todo aquel frenesí, pero con su amado dentro de él.

-Mmmm... Dick, ¡hazlo! ¡Por Dios!

Dick se recostó sobre él, y acercó su miembro en la entrada de Wally, que suspiró cuando lo sintió en su piel. Se introdujo apenas, haciendo que Wally gimiera con fuerza. Levantó su pierna y la recostó sobre el respaldar del sofá, para tener un mejor ángulo, y poco a poco fue introduciéndose más, hasta estar completamente adentro.

-¡Dios, Wally! Duele… está… muy apretado.

Pero este no respondió. Estaba fuera de sí, completamente entregado a lo que estaba sintiendo. Después de un par de minutos, Dick inició el vaivén de su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo. Los gemidos de Wally parecían más gritos ahogados. El más joven lo tomó de la cintura, y fue aumentando el ritmo, mientras Wally tomaba su propio miembro y se masturbaba con cada golpe que sentía en su cuerpo. Era su esclavo, completamente dispuesto a que Dick hiciera con él lo que deseara. Abrió los ojos, para ver la escena más erótica que había visto: el hombre que amaba, casi sobre él con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo mientras golpeaba con fuerza sus nalgas. Sus labios temblaban y sus manos dejaron su cintura, para posesionarse de sus brazos. Pero Dick paró de repente y fue sacando su miembro, haciendo que Wally gimiera con frustración.

-Dick… sigue, por favor.

Este se enderezó y con cuidado le dio vuelta. Wally simplemente dejó que su pareja tomara toda la iniciativa, como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera. Quedó boca abajo y levantó un poco su cuerpo, dejándose expuesto. Dick se acercó a su cuello y empezó a besárselo, mientras volvía a introducirse en Wally. Éste gimió con más fuerza al sentir nuevamente el cuerpo de Dick sobre él.

El penetrante olor a sexo, provocaba que ambos fueran ciegos a lo que pasara alrededor, hasta que llegaron al punto culminante. Cuando Wally entró en sí, estaba recostado de medio de lado, al igual que Dick, que estaba a su espalda, abrazándolo completamente. Su boca estaba cerca de su cuello, y pudo sentir su cálido aliento, mientras suspiraba con placer. Tomó la mano que lo abrazaba por la cintura y la besó tiernamente, -Podríamos… hacerlo… un día tú, un día yo…

-Piensas… que podríamos… aguantar ese ritmo –le dice mientras cierra los ojos y deja salir un ligero bostezo.

-Bien, yo no sé tú… pero estaría dispuesto a un round 2 –le responde pícaro.

Después de unos segundos de no escuchar una respuesta, Wally se voltea -¿Dick?

Sonrió al verlo dormido. Se termina de voltear y queda frente a él. Acaricia su rostro y le besa la frente, -Siempre te duermes en el momento más inoportuno.

Lo abraza y cierra los ojos, para caer también en un dulce y placentero sueño.

* * *

J'onn, Canario y Pregunta fueron transportados al lugar donde dormía el último. Dormía, pero no había como llamarlo un hogar. Era una vieja bodega a las afueras de Hub City. El sitio tenía una pequeña cocina, una mesa con dos sillas, una cama pequeña en el fondo, al lado de una puerta, que seguro daba al baño. Pero lo que dominaba el lugar, era una enorme pared, con mapas de diferentes ciudades, varios pizarrones, con diferentes hechos escritos, trozos de noticias pegados y varios enlaces entre ellos, así como tres computadores y una vieja radio para escuchar las transmisiones policiales. Pregunta era el rey de la conspiración. En todo lo que observaba, encontraba un complot. El eterno paranoico, guardián de Hub City, era muy subestimado por la mayoría. De hecho, de los fundadores, los únicos que le daban algún tipo de crédito era Batman, con quien había trabajado en más de una ocasión y el mismo J'onn, que conocía sus intenciones, aunque aún tenía reservas en cuanto a sus extrañas ideas. Fue una lucha sin cuartel para que fuera incluido en la Liga, hasta que Batman imperó sobre la opinión de los demás. Finalmente, ¿quién era capaz de negarle algo al Hombre Murciélago?

Canario observó el lugar, y le causo algo de gracia que viviera en forma tan simple, sin embargo, debía tener recursos, ya que tenía varias antenas afuera, -Lindo sitio –le responde con sarcasmo.

-Gracias, supongo que está bien para mí. No necesito mucho en todo caso.

El hombre sin rostro puso en su escritorio los restos del vaso que había sido roto por Superman, y sacó un viejo lector de kriptonita que hacia algunos años le había cedido Batman para una investigación.

J'onn se acercó a él, llevando una silla de su sencillo comedor y se sentó a su lado. –Reconozco que has hecho una buena labor buscando pruebas que liberen de culpa a Superman, pero en la Atalaya tenemos equipo de alta tecnología…

-Es cierto, pero aquí tenemos lo que se necesita, además, ese lugar no me gusta.

Canario lo vuelve a ver extrañada, -¿La Atalaya?

-Aunque este en el espacio, ya ha sido objeto de ataques y hackeos. No confío en sus equipos. Los míos son algo rústicos, pero están completamente fuera del foco de las grandes empresas conspiradoras. Y este asunto es mucho más grande de lo que ustedes suponen. Es mejor tener protegida la información que tenemos hasta ahora. Además, La Atalaya es… muy brillante para mi gusto.

-¿Brillante?

-Espera Canario… Pregunta, ¿qué quieres decir con que es mucho más grande?

-Es simple, J'onn Jonzz. El proceso para sintetizar la kriptonita roja primero y luego convertirla en granos de polvo solubles en agua es arduo y por demás caro. No cualquiera haría un trabajo como ese, además que muy pocos tienen acceso al equipo para realizarlo.

-Entonces la lista de sospechosos presume ser corta.

-De hecho así es –en ese momento, en su viejo monitor aparecen los rostros de 8 personas. –Conozco a esos dos, Eliah Kord y Steven Richmond. Tienen contratos militares con el gobierno.

-Y Kord Inc. fue víctima de un robo esta noche en Gótica. El doble de Batman está en eso.

J'onn y Canario se vuelven a ver extrañados. -¿El doble? No sé qué quieres decir con…

-Conozco a Bruce Wayne hace años, Canario Negro. Sé que el hombre que se presentó con el traje de Batman esta mañana no era él. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, supongo que tiene el visto bueno de Wayne, sino, no andaría patrullando tranquilamente.

J'onn observó a los 8 y le llamó el tercero, -Deberías eliminar a Lex Luthor de esa lista. Es obvio que él no es. Desapareció con Darkseid hace años.

-Sí, pero el gobernante de Apokolips regresó, ¿no es así? Si él pudo, ¿por qué Luthor no?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio ante la simple y real lógica de Pregunta, que había quitado la ventana y seguía tecleando. Apareció la fotografía de la mujer que le había entregado el vaso con agua a Superman.

-Ahora, los productores dicen que no sabían quién era esa chica, pero uno asumió que el otro la había contratado. Después de la escena con Superman, ella desapareció. Hay que encontrarla.

-Bien, a menos que tengas un programa de búsqueda de rostros en tu vieja computadora, creo que lo mejor es que vaya a la Atalaya y la ubique.

-Ve Canario, yo me quedo con Pregunta.

La mujer tomó la fotografía de la chica y pidió ser transportada de inmediato. Luego que se desvaneció, Pregunta se puso de pie, y con chinches puso la bolsa hermética con los fragmentos de vaso en la pizarra, así como una copia de la fotografía de la mujer.

-¿Así que eres de la vieja escuela? –le pregunta J'onn al observarlo.

-La tecnología ayuda, pero en ocasiones el viejo método es el más apropiado –le responde. Se queda pensativo algunos segundos, luego vuelve al computador.

J'onn lo observa en silencio, algo impresionado, -¿Ocupas ayuda?

Pregunta lo vuelve a ver y luego deja que la impresora funcione. –Imprimí la lista de las últimas conversaciones que llegaron al canal dos horas antes de la presentación de Superman. Es necesario saber quiénes tuvieron contacto con el canal y ver si hay algún nexo con la lista de 8. ¿Me ayuda?

J'onn asiente, pero con una ligera frustración, " _Supongo que será una larga noche"._ Pasaron varios minutos. J'onn seguía su búsqueda, "a la antigua", pero algo en el sombrío hombre le llamaba la atención. Emociones extrañas fluían de él. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Cuando caminó nuevamente hacia su silla, le llamó la atención dos fotografías que Pregunta tenía en su cómoda. Se acercó y las vio. En una de ellas, estaba una niña en una silla de ruedas, no podía tener más de 15 años. Sonreía, con una gran inocencia. En la otra, un rostro conocido. Una mujer, acompañada con un hombre de pelo rubio cenizo. Era Lois Lane, pero mucho más joven.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pregunta estaba detrás. Aunque era imposible ver su expresión, su voz estaba llena de enojo, y J'onn puso sentir la ira en él. -¿Quién es la niña? ¿Es tu hija?

El Hombre sin Rostro toma ambas fotografías y las guarda en su gaveta. –Vete.

-Estamos investigando…

-No necesito que uno de ustedes averigüe sobre mi vida. Largo, yo seguiré solo. Si sé de algo, les avisaré.

J'onn asintió, y pidió ser transportado. Luego volvió a ver a Pregunta, -Lamento la molestia.

Cuando este se desvaneció, Pregunta cayó sobre la cama. Se quitó la máscara, dejando a la luz sus ojos verdes, su expresión triste y su cabello rubio cenizo. Abrió la cómoda y sacó la fotografía de la niña. La miró por algunos segundos con profunda tristeza, y luego sacó la otra, la imagen de Lois Lane y él. Finalmente, las dejó en su sitio y fue a su escritorio, a seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Balack/Batman se acercó a una vieja bodega a las afueras de Gótica. La señal venía de ahí. Pero sintió un movimiento y observó alrededor. Miró hacia un punto, oculto por las sombras y frunció el ceño. –Sé que estás ahí, sal.

Batgirl salió de su escondite. Se puso frente a él, con un rostro frío. –Así que eres el clon.

Balack no le contestó. Se volteó y siguió observando el lugar con sus binoculares, para planear el asalto.

-Alfred me pidió que te acompañara. No podrás hacerlo solo.

Éste no le respondió. Sacó su gancho y lo activó.

-Necesitas mi ayuda, aunque tengas algunos recuerdos del verdadero Batman, no conoces a Dos Caras.

-No he dicho que no puedes venir –le responde con una sonrisa y se va. La pelirroja suspira y lo sigue, "Batman no sonríe".

Llegaron al techo. Desde un ventanal, observaron el camión y dos guardas cuidando. Balack abrió con cuidado y entró junto a Batgirl. Sacó de su cinturón un micrófono de alta potencia y lo activó. Luego siguieron por las vigas del techo hasta llegar a una oficina. Balack puso otro micrófono y llamó a Batgirl para esconderse, al escuchar que Doble Cara entraba a la bodega. El murciélago se puso un auricular y le ofreció el otro a la pelirroja, quien lo puso en su oreja.

Dos hombres acompañaban a Doble Cara. Dent tomó asiento en el escritorio, y los otros en las demás sillas. –Nuestro comprador está satisfecho. Vendrá por los componentes mañana a las 11 de la noche –le dice uno de sus asistentes.

Dent sonrió, -Excelente, ya quiero deshacerme de estas cosas de una vez por todas. Batman no parará hasta encontrarnos.

-Jefe, ¿para qué son esos componentes?

-Aprenderás Grub, que no es sano hacer tantas preguntas. No debemos preocuparnos por eso, lo importante es cuidar de ellos y estar pendientes que el Murciélago no arruine la venta. Lo que haga el comprador con ellos es su problema.

Balack le hace una seña a Batgirl, y silenciosamente salen de la bodega. Vuelven al techo donde se había encontrado la primera vez, él tranquilo, pero ella molesta. -¿Por qué nos fuimos? Era el momento de detener a Dent.

-¿Y perder al comprador? Ese hombre es tan culpable como Doble Cara. Si esperamos hasta mañana, sabremos quién es y podremos capturarlo. Lo mantendré monitoreado. Al menos, ya sabemos cuándo será la venta, solo falta saber en dónde.

La mujer se queda pensativa, -Supongo que tienes razón.

El murciélago vio que el sol empezaba a salir, -Creo que es hora de regresar. ¿Te veré mañana?

La mujer sonríe, -No lo dudes ni por un instante.

Balack sonríe y se va. Bárbara lo observa alejarse y luego activa su comunicador, -¿Y qué opinas Alfred?

El anciano sonrió, -Estuvo bien, para ser la primera vez. Aun así, mantenga un ojo sobre él, señorita Bárbara.

-Pensé que confiabas en él.

-Confío, sin embargo, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no es el amo Bruce, y no deseo que su legado quede opacada por un acto inapropiado del joven Balack.

-Descuida, dudo mucho que eso llegue a pasar. ¿Cómo sigue Bruce?

-Mmm… iré a primera hora, para comprobar su estado.

-Nos vemos entonces Alfred. Me avisas si algo sucede, no importa la hora. Yo… iré a descansar un poco.

Al llegar al segundo piso, Alfred vio a Oliver dormido, sentado incómodamente en una silla, frente a la puerta de Bruce. Fue en silencio y abrió la puerta. Al acercarse a la cama, vio, en medio de la cortina que cubría la cama, la mitad del cuerpo desnudo del amo Bruce, mientras abrazaba a Clark. Ambos estaban profundos. Alfred observó una paz que hacía tiempo no veía en el rostro de su protegido. El anciano sintió un poco de vergüenza al verlos en ese estado, y decidió salir sin hacer ruido. Al cerrar la puerta, Oliver se movió un poco, pero siguió durmiendo. _"Que bien que cuida usted, señor Quinn"_ , pensó mientras movía la cabeza en muestra de desaprobación. Luego fue a la habitación de Tim. El chico estaba dormido, echo una bola con sus cobijas y abrazando con fuerza su almohada. Sintió pesar al ver su rostro golpeado, y decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto. A primera hora hablaría con Bruce. Bostezó, así que salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, a esperar a Balack.

* * *

Por fin amaneció. El primero en abrir los ojos, fue Wally, al escuchar el sonido de su comunicador. Dejó a Dick, que seguía dormido y puso el artefacto en su oreja, -¿Ya amaneció?

-Me temo que sí Flash –le responde Diana con una sonrisa. –Sé que ayer fue un día pesado, pero es necesario que nos reúnamos. Está sucediendo algo sumamente grave y es necesario que los fundadores lo tratemos de inmediato.

-Mmm… ok. Estaré ahí en media hora.

El pelirrojo se frota los ojos frustrados. Se sentía exhausto, pero no podía faltar, no después de lo sucedido horas antes. Otro sonido se escuchó en la camioneta, pero no era el comunicador. Fue y tomó su celular, y suspiró al ver quien era. Se quitó el comunicador e inmediatamente contestó, -Es muy temprano, ¿no te parece?

 _-Lo lamento Wally. Pero esto no puede esperar. Algo pasó y necesito hablar contigo ya._

-Tendría que ser más tarde, Linda. Ahora tengo una reunión de trabajo importante. ¿No puedes decirme de una vez?

 _-Lo siento, tiene que ser frente a frente. Wally… por favor, saca unos minutos de tu "ajetreada agenda" y búscame. Estaré en la oficina hasta las cuatro._

-Como digas, nos vemos.

* * *

Después de hablar con Diana, Oliver se puso de pie . Le dolía el cuello, y con justa razón. Se había quedado dormido en la silla, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Bruce. Miró su reloj y gruñó al ver la hora. Ya había amanecido y se sentía frustrado. Fue hacia la puerta, y acercó su oreja. Al no escuchar ruido, tocó. No hubo ruido. Volvió a tocar, ahora mucho más fuerte.

Clark se despertó al escuchar la puerta, -¡Un momento!

Pasó su mano por el cabello y volvió su vista a Bruce, que empezaba a despertarse. -¿Qué sucede?

-No sé, iré a ver.

Clark se puso el pantalón, cuando escuchó nuevamente el toque en la puerta.

-¡Voy! –dice ya frustrado.

Al abrir, se sorprendió con la presencia del arquero en la puerta, -¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sirviéndoles de chaperón, que más –le responde al entrar.

Clark pone una mano en su pecho molesto, -No puedes entrar así.

-Traquilo Big Boy, no hay nada ahí que no haya visto antes –le dice con un poco de sarcasmo y va hacia la cama.

Clark se queda unos segundos pensativo, luego cierra con fuerza y va hacia Oliver molesto. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El rubio sonríe y ve a Bruce, que estaba cubierto con su sábana, pero dejando su torso al descubierto. -¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación Quinn?

-Quise comprobar que estaban vivos.

-Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora vete –le responde Bruce molesto.

-¡Oye! ¡No tienes derecho a echarme de esa forma! Les cuides las espaldas para que tuvieran su noche acurrucaditos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunta Clark sin entender.

-Pues que esperabas, ¿dejar a los muchachos y Alfred aquí para escucharlos en medio de su lujuria? Tuve que sacarlos a comer pizza, y luego Alfred me pidió que estuviera al tanto de ustedes. Por cierto Clark, ayer provocaste todo un escándalo.

El Hombre de Acero suspira, -Lo sé, y tendré que enfrentar a los medios.

-Bien, pero ahora debes irte conmigo a la Atalaya. Wonder Woman se comunicó, algo está pasando y deben solucionarlo ahora.

-Bien, llama a Alfred, necesito su ayuda para prepararme –le dice Bruce mientras trata de enderezarse.

Los dos hombres lo vuelven a ver, y es Clark quien toma la palabra. –Bruce, creo que no deberías ir…

-Tonterías, sigo siendo uno de los fundadores, debo ir, más si esto de atañe a ti.

-Eso a Alfred no le va a gustar.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado Quinn. Llámalo.

El rubio asiente y los deja solos. –Bruce, creo que deberías estar en reposo como indicó Alcor, es perjudicial una recaída en tu estado.

-Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de parecer.

* * *

John bajó de la nave, pero le extrañó varias cosas: primero, el hangar estaba repleto de técnicos, lo cual no era común a esa hora. Por otra parte, todos se veían nerviosos. Y además, ninguno de sus amigos llegó a recibirlo. Fue hacia el comedor, pero se impactó al ver a Shayera en el pasillo, no por su presencia, sino por su estado. John se acercó y observó su ala y su brazo en un soporte, su rostro golpeado horriblemente, y algunos cortes en su piel. Quiso tocarla, pero se detuvo, casi conmocionado de verla así.

-Shayera, pero… ¿qué demonios te pasó?

-Hola John, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje? –le dice tratando de desviar el tema.

-Genial… contéstame, ¿quién te hizo esto?

-Es que… John debes tomarlo con calma.

Linterna no comprendía porque se veía nerviosa. Verla golpeada, y tartamudeando, lo empezó a asustar. Conforme Shayera le iba contando, el miedo de John se fue convirtiendo en ira.

* * *

Entre tanto, Superman fue transportado junto con Batman directamente a la sala de reunión, ya los esperaba J'onn y Diana.

Clark se acercó tímidamente a ellos, -Yo… lamento…

-Descuida Clark, sabemos que no fue tu culpa –le interrumpe Diana.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, ahora debemos esperar a que…

En ese momento, Flash entra a toda velocidad a la sala. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Batman en una silla de ruedas, pero aún más a Superman. El pelirrojo lo mira con algo de miedo, lo cual no pasa desapercibido a Clark.

-Es un gusto verte, flash. –le dice Batman.

El pelirrojo lo vuelve a ver y le sonríe, mientras le da la mano. –Igual, Murciélago.

-Ya solo falta Hal y Shayera.

-Hal no podrá venir, sigue aún… afectado. –le dice Diana guardando un poco de pena hacia Superman, quien baja la mirada.

-Shayera ya viene, acompañada por John Stewart.

-¿El regresó de dejar el clon con los Guardianes? –pregunta Wally con interés.

-Así es, hace unos minutos.

En ese momento, John y Shayera entran a la sala. Clark se queda sin aliento al ver el estado de su compañera. Su rostro morado, un soporte que protegía su ala y su brazo, pero sobre todo, esa mirada vacía. Pero más se impactó cuando John se abalanzó sobre él con furia. -¿¡Qué demonios hiciste?! –le reclama mientras lo toma del traje. Sin embargo, Clark no reacciona.

Diana y J'onn va hacia ellos y separan a John de Superman.

-Escucha John, fue la kriptonita –le intenta explicar Diana, pero este no hace caso.

-¡No me importa que haya sido! ¡Mira el estado en que se encuentra Shayera! ¡A Hal casi lo mata! ¡Por poco asesina a todos, ¿y quieres que me calme?!

-¡Ya basta Stewart! –grita Batman haciendo que todos vuelvan a ver. –Ningún reclamo hará que el tiempo retroceda. Ahora, hay que tomar decisiones y aceptar las consecuencias. Pero lo que sucedió con Superman fue un ataque directo hacia él, y por tanto hacia la Liga misma. Debe ser atendido de inmediato.

Los demás se quedan en silencio. Flash, Wonder Woman, J'onn y Superman toman asiento. Batman acerca su silla a la mesa, pero Shayera se queda inmóvil, de pie.

-Shayera, John, tomen asiento –les indica Diana.

-Olvídenlo, yo estoy fuera de este club hace años. Lo dejé muy claro cuando les ayude con el tema de Alcor.

-Stewart –le habla Batman, más suavemente. –Te necesitamos ahora.

-Ja, ¿para desempatar Bruce?

-Para tomar la mejor decisión. El asunto es muy delicado, John, y nos compete a todos, por favor –le insiste Diana esta vez. John vuelve a ver a Shayera, -Me quedo si ella decide hacerlo, sino me voy con ella.

La mujer observa a cada uno, pero sus ojos se quedan con Superman, que la observan en silencio. –Yo me quedo.

La mujer se sienta, y a su lado, también lo hace John. –Que quede claro, estaré aquí mientras Hal esté fuera. Después me iré.

Mientras el grupo de siete empezaba esa reunión decisiva para el futuro de la Liga, en la Tierra, grupos en contra del Hombre de Acero rodeaba el Salón de la Justicia, mientras el Senado empezaba a prepararse para la presentación del Senador Wells. En la Atalaya, también habían opiniones encontradas, sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, y más al saber que Superman estaba presente, con los fundadores. A varios kilómetros de Metrópolis, Alfred por fin, descansaba, después de más de 24 horas tortuosas. La vida empezaría a cambiar, tanto para la Liga, como para el Batclan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Recuento de los Daños**

Vixen salió de su habitación. Caminó por los pasillos rumbo al gimnasio con su ropa deportiva y el humor por los suelos. Era extraño ver tantos técnicos y miembros de la Liga presentes a primera hora en La Atalaya. Muy de noche J'onn Jonzz había enviado un mensaje general a todo el personal para estar presentes a primera hora. Todos esperaban por fin alguna explicación sobre lo sucedido, pero ella sentía que no la necesitaba. Era una mujer que había luchado con sus propios demonios internos toda su vida, así que el caos provocado por Superman no empeñaba la imagen que tenía de él, después de tantos años viéndolo trabajar y arriesgar su vida por todos. Ni siquiera cuando él tuvo aquel enfrentamiento con John, lo que causó su salida de la Liga, cambio su concepto de Superman. En ese momento, suspiró al recordar a su ex pareja. Ya eran dos años de su separación, y aún le era difícil no pensar en él. Al llegar al gimnasio, se frustró al ver que tendría compañía.

-Buenos días –saludo fríamente, sin recibir respuesta. Helena Bertileni, aka Cazadora no era de su agrado. Como compañera de lucha, era formidable, no lo podía negar. Pero en lo personal, era de difícil trato.

Dejó caer su maletín en un asiento, y fue hacia las barras de equilibrio, mientras Helena practicaba con la bolsa de box. Se frotó las manos con polvo e inició su rutina diaria. Pasó alrededor de 20 minutos, cuando terminó. Fue por una botella de agua, justo cuando Helena se tomaba una al lado del congelador. Las dos se quedaron en silencio, una al lado de la otra, hasta que se escuchó por el altavoz que una nave llegaba al hangar.

-Supongo que es tu novio… quiero decir, tu ex –le dice Helena mientras tira la botella en el basurero.

-¿Disculpa? –le responde Vixen molesta.

-Estuve temprano en hangar y escuché que Stewart regresaba, parece que estaba custodiando a alguien, no sé.

-Sí, eso lo sé. Pero no veo la razón de tu comentario.

Helena levantó las manos, -Oye, tranquila Mari, era solo una broma.

-Pues no le veo la gracia a tu supuesta broma.

-Lo lamento, supongo que solo estoy algo ansiosa, ya sabes, después de lo de ayer.

Vixen bajó de inmediato, -Sí… supongo que todos estamos nerviosos. Lo lamento, no debí tampoco reaccionar así.

-No hay problema. Lo que me enloquece es esta tonta espera, si al final, la Liga hará todo lo posible por defender a Superman de todo esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Helena toma asiento y la mira extrañada, -Pues lo obvio. Sin importar los daños, los grandes amigos de Superman le salvarán el culo, ya verás.

Vixen fue hacia ella un poco disgustada, -¿No crees que estás siendo irrespetuosa con él?

Cazadora se pone de pie, con una pequeña sonrisa, -¿Irrespetuosa? ¿No viste lo que hizo ayer?

-Sí, supongo que no existe persona que no lo haya visto. Pero con todo lo que Superman ha hecho por la humanidad, deberíamos darle al menos el beneficio de explicarse.

-No me imagino alguna explicación que justifique lo que sucedió ayer.

Vixen baja la mirada, sin saber que responder. Helena toma sus cosas y camina junto a ella, -Pero la verdad, no me extraña que lo defiendas Mari. De todas formas, es amigo de John, ¿no?

La morena la toma del brazo con fuerza, -Es la segunda vez que mencionas a John, ¿me puedes decir que te pasa?

-Suéltame –le dice con ira.

Vixen la deja de agarrar, pero sin mover un músculo más, -Escucha Cazadora, no somos amigas, así que no tienes porque si quiera mencionar a Linterna Verde.

-¿Te duele escuchar su nombre? Sabes algo Mari, creo que defiendes a Superman porque aún te sientes dentro del "Círculo Interno" de la Liga. Claro… como antes pasabas las noches con uno de ellos, seguro sientes que formas partes de su club, pero tienes que entender que en ese grupo, personas como tú y yo nunca formaremos parte, así que deja de volar tan alto.

* * *

Entre tanto, Jimmy Olsen llegaba al Daily Planet. A pesar del cansancio físico que sentía, decidió llegar a primera hora. La reunión con Perry casi a medianoche fue estresante, más con la solicitud que había dado…

 **Flashback**

Eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando Perry reunió a todos sus reporteros. Entre ellos, Olsen escuchaba con atención a su jefe.

-Quiero que busquen a ese hijo de puta en donde sea. Si lo hayan, inmediatamente llaman a la policía, y se mantienen a una distancia prudencial, pero quiero imágenes de su detención. –les ordena Perry.

-Pero señor –le interrumpe uno de los reporteros – Si se pone violento, no creo que la policía pueda hacer algo.

-Ustedes cumplan con su trabajo. Solo les pido cautela, no quiero a otros de mis reporteros hospitalizados, pero quiero a todos vigilando los cielos. Si Superman aparece, será el Daily Planet quien tendrá la primera imagen, ¡ahora fuera! Excepto tú, Olsen.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Perry nervioso. Cuando el resto del personal salió, White se sentó en su escritorio, -¿Has visto a Lois?

-Sí señor. Fui en la tarde. Está… un poco nerviosa.

-No me extraña. ¿Y qué sabes de Kent?

-¿El señor Kent? Pues… lo estuve llamando pero no contestó su teléfono.

Perry gruñó, -Espero que esté bien.

-¿Qué quiere decir, señor?

-Él siempre está cerca de Lois. Y más de una vez ha sacado notas de Superman. Solo espero que no se haya encontrado con él hoy que era su peor día.

-Pero, señor White. Superman no es malo.

-¿¡No viste lo que le hizo a Lois, Olsen?!

-Sí, pero… bueno, solo creo que debe haber una explicación. Él nunca dañaría a Lois ni a ninguna persona.

-Pues Olsen, ayer vimos una nueva faceta de Superman. Yo… me siento confundido, pero… tengo que ser cauteloso a partir de ahora. El Daily Planet siempre ha sido defensor del Hombre de Acero desde sus inicios, pero ahora hemos quedado muy mal parados, cuando nuestra reportera estrella, que ha sido la más ferviente seguidora de Superman ha sido atacada por él en televisión nacional. En fin… ve, Olsen. Si quieres… tú ve a casa, trata de descansar, sé que ha sido un día duro para ti, y has estado sin parar más de 18 horas. Te veo en la mañana.

-Sí señor, gracias.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Jimmy no pudo dormir, así que desayuno algo ligero y llego al trabajo, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver a su compañera en su escritorio. La mujer estaba con un yeso en su brazo, y también tenía un moretón que sobresalía desde la parte expuesta del yeso.

-¿No debería estar descansando, señorita Lane?

La mujer le sonrió, -Hola Jimmy. Me mandaron a casa dos semanas, pero ¿qué haría enclaustrada ahí? ¿Comer chocolate mientras veo telenovelas? No es mi estilo, menos ahora con lo que está pasando con Superman.

Lois estaba sentada, viendo en el monitor la entrevista con el Hombre de Acero. Luego, retrocedió la imagen y nuevamente puso a correr el video.

-Señorita Lane, ¿qué está buscando?

-Ya no estoy buscando, creo que lo encontré –le responde con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Lois congela la imagen, segundos después del sorbo de agua. –Mira sus ojos, Jimmy. ¿Qué ves?

El chico ve la imagen extrañado. –Sus ojos… están un poco rojos.

-Hace 5 años, en una entrevista que le hice a Superman, me habló que había diferentes tipos de kriptonita.

-Sí, la verde es la más común.

-Ajá, pero hay otras, algunas artificiales que le causan diferentes efectos. Esa vez, hace tres años, una especie de kriptonita roja hizo que se volviera… despreocupado. No tenía fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar nada, y fue cuando Batman intervino. Luego… revisé otros casos en donde estuvo expuesto, en todos ellos la kriptonita roja afectaba la parte psicológica de Superman, y siempre presentada un rasgo físico en común.

-¿Los ojos rojos?

-Exacto –le responde finalmente, con una sonrisa. –Yo lo vi frente a frente Jimmy, solo que no pude recordar esos detalles en ese momento. Si hubiese sabido que había sido expuesto a kriptonita roja, no me hubiese acercado. Sus ojos eran rojo sangre.

-Entonces… no enloqueció, fue víctima de un ataque.

El celular de Lois suena y ella responde, -Lane… oh, hola Dr. Hamilton, gracias por devolverme la llamada… sí, puedo estar ahí en media hora… le agradezco mucho.

Al cortar la llamada, toma su bolso y se pone de pie. –Vamos Jimmy.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A salvar la reputación de Superman.

* * *

Eran las 7:30 a.m. y la reunión aún no empezaba. Varios miembros de la Liga, esperaban ansiosos alguna respuesta de los fundadores, otros, llegaban sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Uno de ellos, fue Oliver, que rápidamente buscó a Dinah. Esta lo esperaba en el comedor, acompañada de su mentor, Wildcat y Zatanna. Cerca de ellos, en otra mesa, Kara, que había estado ausente de la Tierra las últimas 48 horas, saludo a Arrow a la distancia, y siguió su conversación con Stargirl/Courtney Wiltmore y Atomo/Ray Palmer.

El rubio se sentó con Dinah y se frotó el cuello. –No dormiste bien, ¿eh?

-La verdad no. Y, ¿cómo les fue a ustedes con la investigación?

-Pues no logramos identificar a la chica que le dio la kriptonita a Superman, ahora Pregunta está buscándola.

Zatanna ríe con sarcasmo, -¿Crees realmente que ese loco de remate pueda hacer algo?

-Pues nos llevó a J'onn y a mí por un buen camino.

-Y lo más importante, cree en la inocencia de Superman –interrumpe Arrow. Wildcat se queda pensativo, -¿Y eso es bueno? Es decir, tienen que admitir que todo ha sido extraño con él los últimos días, el colapso de Batman discutiendo con Superman y ahora esto.

-Lo de Batman es… algo ajeno a Superman –le explica Arrow – en cuanto a lo de ayer, no cabe duda que fue un ataque hacia él.

Canario observa a los que están alrededor, -Pues es mejor que los demás expliquen que sucede, hay muchas dudas, y no solo entre la ciudadanía común.

A unos cuantos pasos de ellos, empezaba una discusión entre Kara y Courtney. –Tú no estuviste Kara, así que no puedes suponer nada. Tu primo arremetió contra 4 miembros de la Liga y atacó civiles.

-Sé que debe haber una explicación para eso, Court. Mi primo no es un loco.

-Entiendo que puede haber sido kriptonita, pero, aun así, Superman es el líder de la Liga, ¿sabes la imagen que nos ha proyecto a todos con esto? –le pregunta Ray, pero Kara inmediatamente se pone a la defensiva, -Es injusto que quieran juzgarlo ahora, después de todo lo que ha hecho por la humanidad.

-Todo lo que haya hecho en el pasado no lo exime de responsabilidad ahora Kara.

-No puedes opinar nada al respecto Courtney, no tienes ni cinco años combatiendo, mi primo lleva más de 20.

-¿¡Y!? ¿Acaso justifica eso que haya mandado a Lois Lane al hospital? ¿Qué sucede si aún está bajo los efectos de la kriptonita? No todos somos indestructibles como tú, Kara.

En ese momento, uno de los técnicos corre al comedor, -¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí! ¡Hay pleito en el gimnasio!

Los miembros de la Liga se quedan inmóviles los primeros segundos, pero al momento varios van con él rápidamente. En ese momento, se escucha un estruendo en los pasillos. Canario, Zatanna y Oliver son los primeros en entrar, justo cuando Cazadora lanza a Vixen contra la pared.

-¡Alto ustedes dos! –les grita Canario, pero es ignorada por las dos mujeres.

Vixen le lanza una patada, pero Cazadora la bloquea y la lanza contra la pared.

-Ufff… qué sexy –dice Oliver con una sonrisa, pero gime de dolor cuando Zatanna le da un codazo. -¡Deja de bromear y has algo!

Arrow suspira, y camina hacia ellas, mientras se frota el brazo, -¡Señoritas! ¡Terminen este espectáculo, por favor! –les dice Oliver, que intenta sostener a Cazadora por los brazos y alejarla de Vixen, pero esta lanza sin ver un golpe, rompiéndole el labio al rubio, que cae en el suelo. En ese momento, la morena pierde los estribos y abofetea a su rival con todas sus fuerzas varias veces, -¡Eres una bruja!

-¡Y tu una perra! ¡Seguro defiendes a Superman porque te lo cogiste, igual que ha John Stewart!

-¡Maldita zorra! –le grita Vixen, que se le tira encima.

Canario pierde la compostura y lanza un grito sónico, haciendo que ambas mujeres salgan volando unos metros e impactando a Arrow también. Oliver apenas puede taparse los oídos, así como el resto que estaba atrás de Canario. La rubia respiró profundo y se acercó a ellas.

-Bien, ustedes dos me acompañan… ¡ahora!

Cazadora se pone de pie aturdida, pero aun con fuego en la sangre, -¡No eres quién para darme órdenes!

-¡Pues si no te gusta Helena, puedes irte! ¡Recuerda que ya fuiste expulsada de la Liga una vez!

-Sí, por el mismo hijo de puta que casi mata a nuestros compañeros ayer.

En ese momento Kara se enfurece y va hacia ella con furia, pero Stargirl se pone en medio de las dos. -¡Ya basta! Kara por favor, no es el momento. No le des gusto.

-Bien, se pueden quedar con su club de Súper Héroes –dice Cazadora frustrada. –Yo no necesito perder mi tiempo aquí, si no puedo siquiera dar mi opinión. Y tú, Vixen, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

La mujer se va del gimnasio. Vixen se pone de pie y trata de ir tras ella, pero Canario la detiene. –Vixen, déjala. Ve a la enfermería a que te atiendan esos golpes, luego paso a conversar contigo.

-No… esa maldita me va a escuchar.

-Por favor, amiga, no compliquemos más las cosas, suficiente ya con lo que pasa con Superman. Ve y trata de calmarte. Wildcat, ¿podrías acompañarla y asegurarte que no haya otra pelea?

El mayor asiente y se va con ella. Mientras Courtney trata de calmar a Kara, Canario se acerca a Oliver, que apenas se ponía de pie. Cuando dejó de sostenerse los oídos, gotas de sangre corrían de ellos. Canario sintió dolor al ver que su ataque le había impactado a él también. –Oh amor, lo siento tanto.

-¿Qué cosa? –le pregunta en voz alta.

-¡Que lo lamento! –le grita, pero era inútil. La mujer acaricia su rostro. Y luego vuelve a ver a Stargirl. –Courtney, ¿podrías llevar a Arrow a la enfermería? Creo que tiene ruptura de tímpano. Yo debo arreglar este asunto primero.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Dinah se acerca al oído de su esposo y habla casi gritando -¡Ollie, Stargirl irá contigo para que ten atención médica!

-¿Qué dices Canarito? Tengo un zumbido en los oídos, no puedo oírte.

Dinah suspira y le hace una seña a Courtney. La joven toma del brazo a Oliver y lo jala con cuidado. Éste se deja llevar tranquilamente, dejando a Canario y Zatanna con Supergirl, en el gimnasio.

Zatanna acaricia su hombro, -Kara, sé que Helena es una cretina, pero tienes que ser más inteligente que ella, no puedes reaccionar ante cualquier provocación suya.

La más joven baja la mirada sin decir nada. –Recuerda que tú eres casi tan fuerte como tu primo. Una… reacción sin pensar, puede provocar un gran problema.

-¿Acaso escucharon lo que dijo de Clark? –les dice suavemente. –Ella no puede referirse así de él.

-Lo entendemos, en serio. –le responde Canario. –Pero no puedes permitir que personas como Cazadora te afecten con sus comentarios hasta el punto de querer hacerles daño. Debes ser superior a ellos, tal y como Clark lo es.

Los ojos de Kara se humedecieron, y con una mirada angustiada vio a Canario, -Si esto pasó aquí, ¿te imaginas lo que debe estar pasando en la Tierra? Esto le hará mucho daño a Clark.

-No lo subestimes, te aseguro que él sabrá cómo enfrentar esto, recuerda que es reportero también y sabe manejar a las masas.

-No dudo de sus capacidades pero él siempre vive reprimido por el temor de dañar a alguien, y ahora tendrá que enfrentar su peor pesadilla.

* * *

Después de presentar el video completo de la entrevista y el ataque, hubo un silencio ensordecedor por algunos segundos. Clark en ningún momento levantó la vista. John temblaba por la ira que sentía, pero se contenía al sentir la mano de Shayera sobre la suya. Ella miraba a Clark con pena. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía temor de él.

Ver las imágenes fue incluso más duro para Wally de lo que recordaba. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día que tendría miedo de Superman, pero así era, y no podía controlarlo. J'onn y Diana eran los más tranquilos y objetivos, pero el marciano no dejaba de ver a Bruce. Su rostro inexpresivo no tenía concordancia con las emociones que sentía en ese momento: dolor, ira, temor, pero no hacia Superman, sino a lo que implicaba lo sucedido. Finalmente, Diana tomó la palabra, -Bueno, eso es lo que pasó, ahora veamos lo que se ha descubierto.

Activa el monitor y Pregunta sale en pantalla, -Buenos días señores –les saluda formalmente.

John, Shayera y Wally se quedan extrañados al ver al polémico hombre, pero no dicen palabra alguna.

-¿Qué has encontrado, Pregunta? –se dirige Batman hacia él con total tranquilidad.

-El lector de kriptonita confirmó que el vaso que le fue ofrecido a Superman antes de la entrevista tenía kriptonita roja en polvo. La mujer que le dio el vaso no ha sido identificada, pero si pude corroborar que ha participado en ataques a diversos grupos a lo largo del orbe. Es conocida como Black Shadow, es una espía que fue dada de baja del BND, el servicio de inteligencia alemana. Es un hecho que fue contratada para acercarse a Superman y drogarlo. Sobre quién o quiénes están detrás de esto, la lista de 8 inicial se acortó a cuatro.

Las imágenes de los propietarios de Kord Inc., Laboratorios Star, Wayne Inc. y Luthor Corp salieron en pantalla.

-Bueno, podemos eliminar a Wayne Inc. de la lista por obvias razones –dice Flash, pero Batman suspira.

-No creo que sea conveniente hacerlo –responde Pregunta.

John arruga la frente, -¿Me estás diciendo que Bruce Wayne podría tener interés en dañar a Superman? ¡Enloqueciste!

-No estoy culpándolo, pero Bruce Wayne no tiene forma de supervisar todo lo que pasa en su vasto imperio, no solo por ser patrullero de noche, sino que en su estado físico actual le es imposible, ¿no es así Batman?

Por primera vez Clark levanta la mirada y vuelve a ver la pantalla molesto, -Bruce nunca haría…

-Pregunta tiene razón –interrumpe Bruce –Hace mucho que si quiera voy a la empresa, y desde antes había dejado gran parte de las funciones administrativas a Lucius, que de por sí ya es mayor y no puede hacer todo. Investigaré por mi cuenta, gracias Pregunta.

-Bueno, ¿y sobre Luthor Corp? Con la ausencia de Lex, su empresa ha perdido fuerza y sobre todo motivación para atacar a Superman. –menciona Shayera.

-Aun así, no se puede dejar de lado. Recuerden que Luthor acumuló mucha kriptonita e incluso trabajó con sus científicos para modificar sus efectos. Otro pudo hacerse de ella y sus investigaciones. En todo caso, aun no encuentro una conexión entre estas empresas y la mujer desconocida. Seguiré investigando.

Los siete se quedan pensativos por unos segundos, hasta que Diana habla –Gracias por tu trabajo Pregunta, has sido de gran ayuda. Descansa, seguiremos nosotros desde donde lo dejaste.

-Yo… prefiero continuar. Este caso puede traer implicaciones importantes, y debe ser resuelto a la brevedad.

-Como quieras, Pregunta. Cuando termine aquí, iré a ayudarte. –le dice Stewart.

-Gracias Linterna Verde. Les mantendré informados.

Al terminar la conferencia, nuevamente un silencio reinó en la sala. –Bien, ahora que tenemos una idea más clara de lo que pasó, es hora de atender las consecuencias –explica J'onn, pero es interrumpido por Superman, que se pone de pie.

-Debo irme. Necesito saber cómo está Lois.

Diana lo sigue y toma suavemente su brazo -Espera, no creo que sea conveniente Clark. No hasta que hablemos con los medios.

-Lo siento Diana, pero esto no puede esperar. Evitaré a los medios lo más que pueda, hasta que ustedes hablen con ellos, pero necesito saber que está bien.

Clark vuelve a ver a Bruce, que simplemente asiente, entendiendo perfectamente que era importante para él. Superman se va de la sala, seguido por J'onn. Diana toma asiento, _"Esto no podría ser más complicado"_.

-¿No se ha dado una declaración aún? –pregunta Wally.

-No estábamos en condiciones para…

-Disculpa Diana –interrumpe HawkGirl –pero eso fue un descuido. La Liga debió responder de inmediato, así parece que ocultamos algo.

-Pero Shayera, ustedes estaban en malas condiciones, J'onn investigando y…

-¿Qué le han dicho al resto? –pregunta Batman. -¿Han hablado con los demás miembros de la Liga, al menos?

Diana se queda en silencio. Bruce gruñe y da una vuelta a su silla. –Yo me encargaré.

-Espera Batman, no es lo mejor. Es decir, Balack estuvo en cámaras con el traje de Batman, si ahora te ven en esa silla, habrá preguntas.

-Wally tiene razón –explica Diana. –El haber visto a Batman en buenas condiciones, apaciguo un poco a la gente.

-¿Qué pretenden que haga entonces, señores? La Liga se está desmoronando en este momento, y nadie toma la iniciativa.

-Bruce, escucha, debes entender…

-¡¿Qué debo entender princesa?! Llevamos una hora dando largas a algo que debió ser claro desde el principio.

-¿Desde el principio? –le interrumpe Shayera molesta. -¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! Tú no viviste lo que nosotros.

-¡Lo he vivido HawkGirl! He visto a Superman bajos los efectos de la kriptonita roja más de una vez, controlado por la magia o con lavado de cerebro, y en ninguna de esas ocasiones dude de él.

-¿No dudaste? ¿No eres el mismo Batman que creo planes de contingencia para cada uno de nosotros? –le increpa John.

-Planes para contener, no para matar. Pero aun así, nunca he dudado de la integridad de ninguno de ustedes.

-¡Dejen de discutir! –exclama Wally, quien se quita la máscara y se frota la cabeza. –Escucha, no creo que nadie aquí dude de Clark. Es decir… somos amigos, ¿no? Es sólo que… y hablo por mí, bien. Yo… estoy asustado.

Todos miraron al más joven, lo que hizo que se sintiera más nervioso, pero tenía que hablar. –Nunca antes sentí tanto miedo como ayer, mucho menos de él. No sé cómo podría salir por esta puerta y decirle al resto que confíe en Superman, cuando yo si quisiera soy capaz de hacerlo. ¿Y si vuelve a suceder? Quienes drogaron a Clark saben que pueden afectarlo con algo tan simple como un vaso de agua. Debemos buscar la forma de contrarrestarlo.

-¿Contrarrestarlo? –pregunta Shayera.

-Un antídoto.

-Eso, lo que dice Batman… escuchen, yo no soy un genio químico como lo era Barry, pero si algo aprendí viéndolo trabajar, es que para casi todo componente existe otro que puede neutralizar sus efectos. Hasta ahora, ¿qué se ha hecho para reducir los efectos de la kriptonita?

-Nada, que yo tenga entendido –le responde Batman. –Pero se puede trabajar en ello. Y conozco a las personas indicadas para ello.

-¿Son de confianza?

-Sí, lo son. Pondré a trabajar eso de inmediato. Buena idea Flash.

Diana siente un cambio de ambiente, lo que la tranquiliza. John había dejado su agresividad inicial, y Shayera se veía un poco más tranquila. –Creo que por fin estamos llegando a conclusiones satisfactorias. John se encargará de trabajar con Pregunta.

-Dalo por un hecho. Tal vez necesitemos a alguien más.

-Ray Palmer es la mejor opción –le responde Batman.

-Bien, buscaré a Átomo entonces.

-J'onn y yo nos encargaremos de la prensa –prosigue Diana. –Shayera, creo conveniente que estés fuera de los reflectores, al menos hasta que te recuperes.

-Bien, me quedaré en el Salón de la Justicia entonces.

-¿Y yo qué haré? –pregunta Flash.

-Necesitaremos que uno de nosotros se quede en la Atalaya como representante de los fundadores, y si hay alguna situación de emergencia, organice a la Liga.

Wally abrió los ojos, -Diana… ¿no estás hablando en serio?

-Siéntete complacido, West, creo que te promovieron –le dice John en tono de broma.

-¿Sí?... pues gracias –responde con duda.

* * *

Clark iba con dirección a Control, seguido por J'onn que, infructuosamente intentaba detenerlo.

-Superman, es mejor que te quedes en la Atalaya.

Éste se dio vuelta. –No puedo J'onn. Entiende, Lois es mi mejor amiga, y la primera que confío en mí. Lo que le hice es imperdonable –le dice con angustia.

-No fuiste tú, Clark, fue la kriptonita.

Alrededor de ellos, algunos miembros escuchaban la discusión. Varios estaban nerviosos, pero entre ellos, había una persona que no sentía miedo, todo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas, marciano? Que vaya a la Tierra y enfrente lo que hizo –le dice Cazadora al aproximarse a ellos.

-No es el momento Cazadora –le responde J'onn molesto.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces cuando? ¿Debemos esperar a que Superman mate a alguien?

-¡Es suficiente Helena! –le grita Canario al encontrarse con ellos. –Te dije que te fueras de la Atalaya.

La mujer se vuelve hacia ella con molestia, -Y yo te dije a ti que no eres quien para mandarme.

-¿Irse? ¿Qué hizo? –pregunta Superman. La mujer lo vuelve a ver, y sonríe con sarcasmo. –Me echaron otra vez, solo por decir lo que todos aquí piensan pero temen expresar, monstruo –le dice en la cara.

Pocas personas lograban que J'onn Jonzz perdiera la paciencia tan rápidamente como Helena Bertileni. -Bien, es suficiente. Cazadora, quiero que me entregues tu comunicador de inmediato, estás fuera de la Liga.

-Espera J'onn –le dice Superman poniéndole la mano en el hombro. –No es así como hacemos las cosas.

-No, solo le destrozamos la cara a nuestros compañeros cuando estamos de mala leche.

-Helena, eres la última persona a quien debo darle alguna explicación de mis actos. Nunca has tenido una buena actitud con ninguno de tus compañeros. Realmente fue un error volver a integrarte.

La mujer se ríe, sin inmutarse ante la presencia del Hombre de Acero, -¿Así que no tienes que darme explicación? Bien, ¿y qué hay de ellos? –le pregunta, señalando a los que estaban alrededor. Superman volvió a ver sus rostros, y sintió dolor. –Míralos Superman, ¿a ellos no les debes una explicación?

-No he dicho que…

-¿Los ves? Si ellos, que te han visto todos los días, ahora te temen, ¿cómo crees que se sentirán el resto de las personas en la Tierra?

Dinah pone su mano en el hombro de Clark, -No la escuches, Superman.

-¿Por qué no?

-Cazadora, cállate de una vez…

-¡No pienso hacerlo, Lance! Ustedes piensan que le hacen un favor endulzándole el oído y ocultándolo, y no es así. Esconderlo de las consecuencias de sus actos no arreglará nada.

Helena vuelve a ver a Superman. El rostro del kriptoniano reflejaba angustia, lo que hizo que Cazadora empezara a conmoverse un poco, sin embargo, no podía callar lo que sentía, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo. -¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Superman? Que has caminado como Dios en medio de nosotros los mortales.

-¡Nunca me he sentido más que el resto!

La mujer sonríe, -No es lo que sientes lo que importa, sino lo que proyectas, y es esa imagen de ser indestructible e incorruptible lo que ahora te está condenando. Así que, hazte un favor, si quieres que la gente deje de temerte y vuelva a confiar, baja de tu pedestal y responsabilízate por lo que hiciste.

Cazadora dio media vuelta, dejando a Superman, J'onn y Canario sin decir una palabra, y en medio de las murmuraciones del resto que estaba en la Sala.

-Ella tiene razón –dice Clark al ver que ella se retira.

-Por favor, Clark, no dejes que esa mujer…

-Dinah, por favor. Debo enfrentar esto, y primero, debo hacerlo con la Liga. J'onn, convoca a todos en el Salón Principal en 10 minutos..

Clark se va, sin decir nada más.

* * *

Bruce y Diana seguían en la Sala de Reunión, ella comunicándose con Hal Jordan, y él con el Dr Hamilton. Cuando Wonder Woman, terminó se acercó a su amigo.

-Bien, estaré ahí, gracias Hamilton.

Diana acerca una silla y se sienta con él. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –le dice fríamente.

Ella le sonríe, -Bruce, en serio, ¿cómo estás? –le insiste, esperando una respuesta sincera. Bruce se recuesta en su silla y se frota la nariz. –Físicamente, mejor. Mentalmente, desecho. Me siento… inútil. No tengo idea de qué hacer en este maldito estado –le dice mientras golpea con su mano derecha la silla.

-Él va a estar bien, Bruce. No lo vamos a dejar sólo con esto.

La vuelve a ver. Nunca permitía dejar salir sus sentimientos, pero ahora, necesitaba desahogarse. –Todo lo que está pasando, bien podría acabar con él.

-Clark es fuerte…

-Tiene músculos de acero, sí, pero internamente es tan mortal como cualquiera de nosotros princesa. Él no está bien. Además…

-¿Sucede algo?

Bruce se queda pensativo por unos segundos, -Vamos Bruce, ¿qué pasa?

Suspira, y se acerca a ella. Su expresión era diferente, ya no era fría, era una de las pocas ocasiones después de tantos años, que Diana veía en él angustia, -Hable con Alfred antes de venir, Tim está en problemas, y tendré que hacer algo que no quería…

En ese instante, Clark entra a la Sala. Ambos se quedan en silencio, el murciélago siente preocupación al ver su rostro. -¿Sucedió algo?

En ese momento, J'onn pide la presencia de todo el personal de la Atalaya en el Salón Principal.

-¿Y eso? –pregunta Diana al escuchar el anuncio.

-¿Podrías darme unos minutos a solas con Batman? –le pregunta Clark. Ella asiente pero antes de irse, se vuelve a Bruce, -Después terminamos de hablar, ¿bien?

-Claro.

Cuando ambos se quedan solos, Clark toma asiento en el lugar que había dejado Diana y se cubre la cara. -¿Clark?

-Es duro… la gente, todos en la Atalaya, me temen, Bruce. Y tienen razón.

-No fue tu culpa, Clark…

-Aun así, Bruce. La seguridad de las personas está por encima de cualquier cosa. Soy un peligro para todos, dinamita que puede explotar en cualquier momento.

Bruce toma con fuerza su mano, -Al diablo Kal El.

-¡Bruce!

-No… cambia esa cara. Eres Superman, maldita sea. Si quieres que el resto crea en ti, no puedes perder tu propia confianza.

-¡Casi mato a nuestros amigos!

-¡Pero no lo hiciste! De detuviste

-Sí, cuando pensé que estabas ahí.

-No Clark, desde antes.

Superman lo vuelve a ver sin entender. -¿Olvidas que te he visto luchar con todas tus fuerzas? Pudiste matar a todos en cuestión de segundos y no lo hiciste. Un ala rota, un brazo fracturado, una conmoción, incluso la hemorragia interna de Jordan, no son nada comparado con lo que tú y yo sabemos que puedes hacer. Aun con la kriptonita roja lograste contenerte, tuviste control de tu fuerza, a pesar de todo. Mi punto es… Clark, no subestimes tu propia fuerza de voluntad. Haré que Hamilton y su gente trabajen buscando una alternativa para contrarrestar los efectos de esa maldita roca, pero quiero que entiendas que tienes la fuerza necesaria para controlarte.

Clark sonríe al escucharlo, -¿Tanta fe me tienes?

-Tú te las has ganado. Ahora… quiero que vayas a esa reunión y enfrentes a la Liga, no como culpable, tampoco como víctima, sino por quien eres, como Superman. Así que deja de autocompadecerte y cambia esa cara, me enferma verte así.

Clark se ríe mientras toma su mano con cariño, -Gracias.

* * *

Mientras iban de camino al Salón de la Justicia a encontrarse con Hamilton, Lois y Jimmy esperaban escuchar la rueda de prensa del senador Wells por la radio. El celular de Olsen sonó, así que volvió a verlo y lo guardó. -¿Quién era?

-Perry. Supongo que quiere para cubrir la rueda de prensa.

En ese momento, Wells, que estaba junto al alcalde de Metrópolis, otros políticos y dos empresarios inicia su declaración. En la Atalaya, Wally veía la pantalla. John se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro, -Vamos Flash, nos esperan.

-Dame unos minutos.

John se acerca y ve la pantalla con interés, -¿Ese es Wells?

El pelirrojo asiente. –El máximo enemigo político de Superman.

Dick llegaba a la mansión, pero escuchó la televisión de la sala encendida. Se encontró con Tim, aún con su pijama puesta, esperando.

-¿Y Alfred?

-Dormido, supongo que después de lo de ayer, necesita descansar. –le responde sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

* * *

Finalmente, Wells toma la palabra, _-Muy buenos días, señores, señoritas. Como representante de nuestro Estado ante el Senado de los Estados Unidos, y como un ciudadano preocupado, me he reunido con personas angustiadas por los sucesos acontecidos en los últimos días a causa de Superman. Por más de 20 años, hemos permitido que este hombre viviera entre nosotros, pero su presencia ha convertido a Metrópolis en foco de todo tipo de ataques. A pesar de que su supuesta motivación es defender la ciudad, ha sido todo lo contrario, y lo que pasó ayer, demuestra eso. Aun ahora, el Hombre de Acero no ha dado la cara, en una muestra de completo irrespeto hacia la ciudadanía. En este momento, y respondiendo a las manifestaciones de miles de personas angustiadas por el peligro que representa este hombre para la ciudad, es que hemos solicitado ante la fiscalía la detención inmediata del Hombre de Acero. Esperamos que él mismo se entregue, en concordancia con la justicia que él por años ha pregonado defender. Además, la ciudad de Metrópolis, por medio de la Alcaldía, ha decidido prohibir cualquier acción de Superman dentro de nuestra amada ciudad. No necesitamos a un hombre con poder descomunal que puede perder el control en cualquier momento. Metrópolis ya no será más la ciudad de Superman._

* * *

Alrededor de 50 personas estaban reunidas alrededor de la plataforma, esperando. Entre tanto, Bruce se transportó al Salón de la Justicia. Deseaba estar con Clark en esos momentos, pero podía ser de más ayuda en otro sitio. Hamilton lo esperaba en su laboratorio. Al entrar, el mayor se sorprendió al verlo más desmejorado de lo que recordaba. Se veía exhausto, pálido, pero sobre todo, su semblante era distinto, más emocional, no rígido y áspero como le era costumbre.

-Batman, me alegra ver que está bien, cuando Superman lo secuestró, temí por su seguridad.

El Hombre Murciélago no escondió su molestia por su comentario, -Él no me secuestró Hamilton, me fui con él por mi propia voluntad. Estoy aquí porque es necesaria su ayuda y la de su equipo.

El anciano frunció el ceño, -No me extraña, últimamente hemos sido muy solicitados por la Liga de la Justicia.

-¿Y eso le es molesto?

Hamilton suspiró, -Entienda, Batman, prácticamente hemos sido secuestrados aquí. Mi gente no ha tenido un solo día libre desde el ataque al laboratorio. Y de eso ya han pasado 6 días.

Batman bajó su enojo, -Tiene razón. Y le aseguro que agradecemos lo que han hecho, en especial, yo, por todo sus esfuerzos por salvar la vida de Jason y atendiendo mi problema médico…

-¿Qué problema médico? –se escucha una voz femenina.

Lois y Jimmy estaban detrás de ellos. El pelirrojo levantó su cámara, al tener frente a él la primicia: Batman herido, pero la mujer baja suavemente su cámara y se acerca a Batman, quién se queda sorprendido al verla, -¿Batman? ¿Estás enfermo?

* * *

Superman, voló suavemente hacia la plataforma, acompañado por Wonder Woman y J'onn. En la enfermería, quedaban dos del personal médico, así como Canario Negro y Arrow, que estaba sentado en una camilla, después de haber sido atendido.

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE? –pregunta en voz alta Oliver.

La rubia toma con cariño su mano, para calmarlo, luego, ve la imagen en pantalla, que era compartida en toda la base espacial, así como en el Salón de la Justicia. Hal Jordan estaba ansioso por escuchar las palabras de Superman, deseando estar ahí para acompañarlo también.

-No se ve bien –dice Zatanna, que estaba junto a John, cerca de la puerta, y alejado del resto del personal. John no respondió, simplemente observaba al Hombre de Acero, que se acercó al micrófono con un aire de culpa que proyectaba completamente. Flash estaba en la sala de Control junto a Cyborg y Tornado Rojo. El pelirrojo sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, era injusto que su amigo tuviese que pasar por todo esto.

Superman respiró profundo antes de hablar. Echó un vistazo en aquellos que lo rodeaban. Había ansiedad en algunos, miedo en otros, pero también molestia. El ambiente era intenso, pero al mismo tiempo, el silencio abrumador.

-Los he reunido hoy por lo que sucedió en Metrópolis hace 24 horas. Existen muchas dudas, y hay un gran temor en la mayoría de ustedes por mis acciones, y sinceramente, no los culpo, porque… yo también siento miedo.

Clark tragó seco y bajó la mirada un poco, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Bruce, **_"Eres Superman, maldita sea. Si quieres que el resto crea en ti, no puedes perder tu propia confianza… Ahora quiero que vayas y enfrentes a la Liga, pero no como culpable, tampoco como víctima, sino por quien eres, como Superman"._**

Recordarlo le dio fortaleza. Levantó la mirada y siguió, -La Liga de la Justicia está investigando. Sabemos que fui expuesto a la kriptonita roja. Ese material provoca cambios en mi forma de pensar y actuar. Perdí el control, dañé a personas muy cercanas a mí y causé terror a todos. Lo único que puedo hacer es… pedir perdón.

Algunos presentes se volvían a ver, otros bajaban la mirada. –Les pido perdón a todos los que se sintieron traicionados por mi comportamiento, a quienes atemoricé y sobre todo, a los amigos a quienes dañé. Enfrentaré las consecuencias de estos actos ante la sociedad, pero también, puedo asegurarles, que la Liga investigará hasta dar con la o las personas que provocaron todo esto. La Liga de la Justicia no lo conforma un solo hombre, ni siquiera el grupo de 7 que ha sido llamado desde hace mucho los fundadores. La Liga de la Justicia son todos ustedes, y no va desquebrajarse por las acciones de un solo miembro, porque el objetivo de todos nosotros va más allá de razones egoístas. Buscamos el bien común para toda la humanidad. Les pido que sigan manteniendo el estandarte de justicia, como lo han hecho todo este tiempo. Gracias.

Superman dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a los oyentes. Dio la vuelta ligeramente, pero paró cuando escuchó a una persona aplaudir. Volvió a ver, era uno de los técnicos de la zona de ingeniería que aplaudía con una pequeña sonrisa. Poco a poco, se fue reuniendo al aplauso el resto del personal, incluyendo los héroes.

Clark volvió su vista más allá, donde John Stewart y Zatanna estaban. John no aplaudía, pero asentía tranquilo. El hombre de acero sonrió levemente y fue hacia Diana y J'onn.

Alejada de todo el bullicio, en la puerta, Cazadora sonreía, "Buen trabajo, Superman". Finalmente da media vuelta y se va.

La amazona palmó el hombro de Superman orgullosa de su amigo, -Lo hiciste bien, Clark.

-Gracias… ahora debo ir a la Tierra.

-Pero no irás solo –le dice J'onn. –Iremos contigo.

* * *

Lois se acercó a Batman y Hamilton, pero no le quitaba la vista al Murciélago. –Dr. Hamilton, Jimmy, ¿nos podrían dar unos minutos a solas? –les dice sin expresión.

Los dos asienten y salen del lugar. Lois toma una silla y se sienta frente a él. –Bruce, ¿qué te sucedió? Es decir, vi los videos, ayer estabas… bien. Acaso… no, Superman no pudo…

-No es… él no me hizo nada –le responde molesto. –Esto no tiene que ver con él.

-Entonces… tu colapso de hace unos días, y lo que acabas de decirle a Hamilton… estas enfermo. –le dice con angustia.

Batman aleja su silla y la ve con expresión fría, -Estoy bien.

–Si no quieres darme detalles, está bien. Pero no finjas conmigo Bruce Wayne, te conozco hace años, y esa actitud de "Soy un malparido, témenme" sirve solo contra los criminales, a mí no me puedes intimidar. Algo te pasó, estás delgado, desmejorado y en una silla de ruedas.

-¿Y qué harás, Lois? ¿Lo publicarás y terminarás de destruir a la Liga?

La mujer se molesta y lo señala con dureza, -¡Escúchame bien, maldito idiota! Creo que te he demostrado ser de confianza al guardar tu más importante secreto por años. Nunca le dije a nadie sobre tu identidad, ni siquiera a mis compañeros más allegados. Yo, Lois Lane, ganadora del Pulitzer, la que no descansa hasta encontrar la noticia por más profunda que esté, no le dije al mundo que el casanova multimillonario Bruce Wayne brinca por los techos de Gótica vistiendo de murciélago por las noches, así que baja el tono y… Dios, confía en mí.

Bruce sintió que no podía más con el peso que llevaba. Era demasiado. Clark, Tim, Jason, el tumor… fue entonces que se dejó romper por completo. Se quitó la máscara y mantuvo su cabeza gacha. La mujer lo ve, sin creer que ese hombre frente a ella era el mismo Bruce Wayne que conoció años antes. Aquella imponente presencia que siempre había proyectado, fuese el del excéntrico y seguro millonario o del frío justiciero enmascarado, no existía en ese momento. Tomó con delicadeza la mano que estaba inmóvil en la pierna en su pierna y acarició su palma con sus dedos. Era un hombre completamente roto, con sus ojos cansados, su piel fría y la expresión triste. –Bruce… dime –le ruega.

* * *

Tim apagó la televisión, molesto. Dick se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana, tratando de asimilar lo que habían escuchado.

El más joven gruñó, –Esto es injusto. Después de todo lo que Superman ha hecho, ¿hacerle esto? –decía, sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas, que tenía pegadas a su cuerpo.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor –se dejó decir Dick sin voltearlo a ver.

Tim se puso de pie sin entender, -Dick, Superman no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, no es justo que lo traten de esa forma.

-Tú lo sabes, yo también, pero ellos no, y ¿si vuelve a suceder? ¿Si esta vez Balack no puede hacerlo entrar en razón?

El chico gruñó y se acercó a su hermano, -Eso no importa. Debemos apoyar a Superman. Si no lo hacemos nosotros, que lo conocemos y con quien hemos trabajado, ¿qué podemos esperar de las personas ajenas a él?

Dick no respondió. Salió de la sala y fue al estudio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. No entendía cómo Tim no podía analizar la situación fríamente. _"Los que lo conocen y han trabajado con él",_ precisamente era lo que le preocupaba. Clark Kent era muy cercano de Wally y Bruce, y un inestable Superman le preocupaba, sin importar la razón de su colapso.

* * *

Lois no lo interrumpió, hasta que finalmente, Bruce terminó de contarle los detalles. Se abrió por completo, le habló desde su primer desvanecimiento en el edificio Wayne, hasta la aparición de Jason y la posibilidad de que Alcor hiciese algo por su tumor. Lo único que no le mencionó, por obvias razones, fue su relación con Superman, bien o mal, ellos habían estado muy cerca por años, y aun la reportera no conocía la identidad del Hombre de Acero, o al menos, eso aparentaba. Con la hábil reportera nunca se sabía. A pesar de su profesionalismo y su pasión por el periodismo, era capaz de guardar para ella los más oscuros secretos. Era sin duda, una persona digna de confiar.

Y por alguna razón, se sentía libre con ella. No sabía si era por su personalidad directa, por la lealtad que le había demostrado en tanto tiempo sin pedir nada a cambio o simplemente porque se sentía cansado de fingir. El hecho es que solo con Alfred, Clark y Oliver había sido tan abierto, hasta ese momento. Ella se veía afectada por las noticias, sin embargo, le sonrió. Esa reacción fue extraña, no se la esperaba.

-Bueno, mira el lado positivo Bruce: está el tal Alcor, con él tienes esperanza de sanar, tu hijo Jason está por recuperarse y tienes a alguien de tu entera confianza asumiendo la capa de Batman y protegiendo Gótica mientras te recuperas. A pesar de lo duro que es todo, no estás solo, y eso para un sujeto tan huraño como tú, que siempre se resistió a establecer relaciones cercanas con otras personas, es de admirar.

Bruce sonrió. Ella tenía razón, y le hizo sentirse un poco tranquilo, sin embargo, aún sentía angustia por Clark. Lois cruzó sus piernas y lo miró fijamente, -¿No hay algo más que quieras decirme?

La miró desconcertado, pero se puso la máscara y bufó, -Nada en particular. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué tienes que hablar con Hamilton?

-Bueno, pensaba pedirle información, pero ya que tengo al Caballero de la Noche aquí, supongo que puedo aprovechar e ir directamente a la fuente. Lo que pasó con Superman ayer… fue kriptonita roja, ¿cierto?

Batman asintió, lo que hizo que la mujer brincara levemente en su asiento, -¡Lo sabía! Fue el vaso de agua, ¿no? ¿Fue así como se intoxicó?

Él sonrió al ver lo perspicaz que era su amiga, -Así es. En este momento se está investigando quién fue el artífice de ese ataque.

-¿Y dónde está Superman? Desde ayer, nadie lo ha visto.

Batman se sintió incómodo por un instante, -En este momento está en la Atalaya explicándole al resto de la Liga lo sucedido.

Lois se puso de pie y caminó unos cuantos pasos, luego volteó y sonrió, -Supongo que hará lo mismo en cualquier momento con el resto de la población.

-Así es, ¿qué piensas?

Lois sacó de su bolso su celular y marcó, -Hola Perry, soy Lois… sí… fui dada de alta… ¿qué? Ok, bien, firme para salir, lo sé… escucha, no exageres, no es la primera vez que me fracturo un brazo… bien, bien… sí, no me lo fracturé, me lo fracturaron, lo sé, pero… ¡Dios! Perry, déjame hablar… escucha, necesito que prepares todo… sí, Jimmy está conmigo, tengo una primicia, solo dame una hora…

Batman observaba atento sin entender lo que pasaba por la mente de la reportera, que con una sonrisa en el rostro ideaba la manera de cómo ayudar a Superman.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Clark pudo salir del salón. Varios miembros de la Liga se acercaron y le dieron su apoyo incondicional. Aun había algunos que prefirieron mantenerse alejados del kriptoniano, pero para todos, estaba clara la situación, y apoyarían a la Liga completamente. De todos ellos, lo más entrañable para Superman fue recibir el abrazo de su prima.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarte Clark.

-Descuida. Al contrario, estoy feliz de que no estuvieses, no sé cómo me hubiese sentido ahora de haberte lastimado a ti también.

-Sí… lo bueno es que _TU_ Batman llegó y salvó el día –le dice con una sonrisa pícara.

Clark se enrojece ante el comentario con doble sentido de su prima. Kara, al ver que nadie los escuchaba, le susurró, –Por cierto, tú… bueno, ya sabes… ¿sigues igual? Es decir, aun… ¿te interesa? –le pregunta con curiosidad.

En ese momento, él no supo que responderle. Le tomó de sorpresa saber que Oliver y Dinah sabían de su relación, al igual que Tim, aunque aún no entendía cómo lo había intuido. Ahora, no estaba seguro si decirle a Kara que Bruce y él estaban juntos.

-Sí, creo que sí.

La rubia lo miró compasiva, -Mira, dale tiempo. Poco a poco irás olvidando ese sentimiento no correspondido.

 ** _"Superman, te necesitan en la sala de reunión"_** –se escucha Tornado Rojo por el altavoz.

-Bien, te dejo entonces. Iré a Metrópolis. Con todo lo que ha pasado, espero que los delincuentes estén inactivos por ahora al menos, pero no hay que confiarse. Suerte Clark.

-Cuídate, Kara… y gracias.

* * *

Oliver se sentía frustrado, cansado y con un fuerte dolor de oídos. Escuchaba un horrible zumbido que no lo dejaba en paz. Dinah terminó de hablar con el médico y se acercó a Oliver.

-Vamos a casa –le dice tomándolo de la mano.

Él se pone de pie, pero se queda inmóvil, evitando caminar. –Vamos Ollie, tienes que ir a descansar.

El rubio no tenía idea de lo que había dicho, pero vio en su semblante algo que no le gustó se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro con dulzura y la beso. –Oye, no es necesario que me contestes, porque igual no te voy a escuchar. Lo que pasó no es tu culpa, bien.

Dinah lo abrazó en respuesta. Finalmente, ambos salieron de la enfermería.

Después de ver a su prima irse, Clark hace lo mismo. Conforme iba caminando, algunos se acercaban a él y lo confortaban. Era extraño sentir el apoyo de todos, después de haber visto su temor hacía apenas una hora.

Se encontró frente a frente con Arrow y Canario. –Hola chicos –les saludo tímidamente. Pero no pasó desapercibido los protectores que el arquero llevaba en los oídos. -¿Qué te pasó Quinn?

-¡EHHHH!

-¡NO TE ESFUERCES, OLLIE! –le dice en voz alta la rubia y luego vuelve a ver a Clark. –Hubo un incidente y… bueno, mi grito sónico impactó directamente en su oído. Tiene ruptura de tímpano.

-Oh vaya, ¡LO SIENTO ARROW!

Esta vez el rubio pudo entender lo que dijo, -¡NO ES NADA EN REALIDAD! ¡OYE BIG BOY, ESTARÉ UNOS DÍAS FUERA DEL CAMPO, PERO PRONTO ESTARÉ COMO NUEVO PARA PATEAR EL CULO DE QUIEN HIZO ESTO, VIEJO!

Clark asiente y luego se aproxima a Dinah -¿Por qué grita cuando habla? Nosotros no estamos mal del oído.

Ella sonríe, -Dice el médico que es un reflejo normal al no poder escucharse así mismo. Me quedaré hoy con Oliver y mañana me vuelvo a integrar. Mucha suerte Clark.

-Gracias, cuídalo bien.

Finalmente, ambos se alejan. Clark sintió pena por la condición médica de su amigo, pero luego sonrió cuando Oliver bajó la mano que tenía en la cintura de Canario y la posó delicadamente en su trasero. La rubia la subió nuevamente y le dijo con voz mandona -¡CONTRÓLATE UN POCO, GREEN ARROW… ESPERA A LLEGAR A LA CASA! -El rubio hace un puchero y sigue caminando con ella sin chistar.

Finalmente, Superman sigue su camino. Al entrar a la sala, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al ver una cámara frente a la mesa redonda, y con ella, Jimmy haciendo algunas conexiones con ayuda de Cyborg. Al verlo, el pelirrojo fue hacia él y le tendió la mano, -Es bueno verte Superman.

Clark se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego respondió el saludo. –Hola, Jimmy. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo los traje –se escucha la voz de Batman atrás. A su lado, estaba Lois. Clark sintió tristeza al verla golpeada, con ese yeso en su brazo. Ella se acercó a él, y al percatarse que no dejaba de mirarle el brazo, levantó su mano buena y chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro, haciendo que él la volviera a ver a la cara.

-No debería perdonarte –le dice con molestia. –Después de tantos años, ¿cómo se te ocurre dar una primera entrevista a otro medio? Es decir… prácticamente he sido tu relacionista pública casi 20 años y de buenas a primeras te vas con la competencia. Realmente, eres un ingrato Superman –le dice con voz mandona.

Clark no sabe que decirle. Ella sonríe y toma su mano con cariño, -Descuida, se ve peor de lo que en realidad es. Ahora, estoy aquí para que puedas dar tu versión al resto de las personas tranquilo, dentro de tu zona de confort y apadrinada por Batman, que muy gentilmente nos trajo a Jimmy y a mí.

Superman volvió a ver a Bruce, que con una ligera sonrisa le hizo una seña de aceptación. Clark suspiró, -Gracias Lois.

* * *

Una alarma se escuchó en el Salón de la Justicia. Shayera, que ayudaba a Hal a ponerse de pie, salieron de la habitación, encontrándose con Balack, -¿Qué sucede?

-Nos rodean –le dice el joven. –Tienen la Atalaya sitiada.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Quién nos rodea? –pregunta Hal sin entender.

-Tú quédate aquí, iré a ver –le ordena Shayera. La ruda mujer se acerca a un ventanal, donde aprecia camionetas y busetas. Miembros del ejército nacional salen de los vehículos y rodean el edificio. Con ellos, una limosina se estaciona. El senador Wells sale y se reúne con un general, que comanda la situación. Cuando todos están en su sitio, toma el altavoz. En los alrededores, varios curiosos se acercaban, así como dos grupos que llevaban ahí toda la noche. Unos, apoyando a la Liga y a Superman, otro, por el contrario, exigiendo que se entregara.

Hal y Balack finalmente alcanzan a Shayera, que estaba molesta con lo que veía. -¿Qué sucede?

-Aun no lo sé.

 ** _"Atención, Liga de la Justicia. El presidente de los Estados Unidos ha ordenado que el hombre conocido por Superman sea entregado a la brevedad al Ejército Nacional. De no salir, tenemos la autorización de ingresar por la fuerza al recinto. Tienen 15 minutos."_**

* * *

En el Daily Planet, Perry no dejaba de discutir con sus técnicos, hasta que finalmente tenían señal. -¡Preparen todo! Quiero que transmitan de inmediato. ¿Ya llamaron a CNN?

-¡Sí señor! ¡Confirmaron el enlace! –le responde uno de sus subordinados.

-¡Bien, muevan el trasero! ¡Ya casi estamos al aire!

Uno de sus colaboradores va hacia él conmocionado con una laptop en la mano, -Señor White, el Ejército Nacional tienen sitiado el Salón de la Justicia. Exigen la entrega de Superman.

El anciano ve la imagen en la laptop y gruñe, -Eso dejará de ser noticia en cuestión de un minuto… ¡¿Ya estamos listos?! –grita nuevamente.

-Sí señor, estaremos al aire en cuestión de unos segundos.

* * *

-¿Preparado? –le pregunta Lois. Ambos estaban sentados, uno frente al otro. Clark levantó la mirada, -Antes, Lois, perdóname por…

-No Superman, por favor. Con la cantidad de ocasiones que has salvado mi vida, esto es apenas risible. Ahora, quiero que te concentres, respires y te calmes. Todo saldrá bien –le responde con una voz suave y serena.

-Estamos listos –les interrumpe Jimmy. –Estaremos al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

* * *

Tim pasaba los canales con desgano, pero se detuvo al ver uno de los canales anunciaba una cadena televisiva. Pasó el canal, y lo mismo sucedía en otro. En ese momento, el logo del Daily Planet apareció en pantalla, e inmediatamente después, Lois Lane, junto a Superman, en un salón que reconocía perfectamente.

-¡Dick! ¡Rápido, ven a la sala! –gritó y subió el volumen.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta al llegar a la sala.

-¡Mira! Superman está con Lois Lane en la Atalaya.

* * *

J'onn, Diana y Wally entraron a la sala en silencio y se acercaron a Batman, que esperaba con ansias el inicio de la entrevista detrás de Jimmy, que manejaba la cámara. En varios canales, la señal compartida con el Daily Planet era vista por todos, incluyendo al general Powel y el senador Wells.

 _-Muy buenos días. Soy Lois Lane del Daily Planet. Hace 25 horas hubo una situación alarmante en Metrópolis. Superman, el Hombre de Acero, protector de Metrópolis, que en innumerables ocasiones ha sido nuestro faro de esperanza, tuvo un momento atroz. Y todos fuimos testigos de eso. Hoy, está conmigo, pues su deseo es dar una explicación. Gracias por darnos esta oportunidad, Superman._

Clark intentaba calmarse, pero al tener a Lois frente a él en su estado, en una transmisión en vivo, y ante toda la situación vivida, le hacía difícil lograrlo. Quiso hablar, pero no se atrevió.

Ella suspiró y posó la mano en su pierna _, -Puedes hacerlo, Superman. La gente desea escuchar tu versión._

Él la miró, y finalmente, empezó.

-Está nervioso –menciona Dick al ver la imagen. –Nunca pensé ver a Superman así.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, Bárbara, aun con su ropa de dormir veía con atención la escena, -Bárbara, ¿quieres desayunar? Hice sandwiches –le dice su padre desde la cocina.

-Claro papá, gracias.

El mayor va a la sala y deja un plato con sándwiches y dos café en la mesa. Se sienta a su lado y le da un beso en la mejilla. -¿No vas a la universidad hoy?

-No tengo clases –le dice sin perder detalle.

James saca uno de los sándwiches y come, junto a un sorbo de café. -¿Y tú no vas hoy a la jefatura?

-Sí, pero pensaba tomarme unas horas, la anoche fue movida y quiero ver en qué termina todo para Superman. Además quise pasar tiempo de calidad con mi niña.

Bárbara sonríe, -Hace mucho deje de ser una niña –le dice mientras toma su café.

-Oh, Barb, el día que me hagas abuelo, entenderás lo que quiero decir.

La joven le sonríe y vuelve su vista al televisor.

* * *

Después de presentar una entrevista pregrabada con Hamilton explicando que era la kriptonita roja, la imagen regresa a Lois. Aunque no estaba acostumbraba a estar delante de una cámara, ella se veía serena y con mucho aplomo. Intentaba que, más que una entrevista, fuera una conversación entre dos amigos, buscando que Superman se sintiera cómodo.

 _-¿Hay algo que pueda contrarrestar la kriptonita roja?_

 _-No en el momento, aunque los efectos son temporales. Pero cómo todos pudieron ver, pueden llegar a ser muy difíciles de predecir._

 _-Cuando estabas en ese estado, ¿qué pasaba por tu mente? O, ¿qué sentías?_

Clark hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de recordar, _-Sentí… una mezcla de ira incontrolable, y al mismo tiempo, terror, y una desesperación por que me lo arrebataran…_ -Antes de continuar, hizo una pausa.

 _-¿Te arrebataran algo o alguien?_

En ese momento, giró su vista levemente hacia Batman. Luego volvió a ver a Lois y suspiró, _-Nada en particular. Fue… una reacción que no pude controlar._

* * *

-Qué extraño –se deja decir Dick. –Él estaba desesperado porque pensaba que le iban arrebatar, ¿qué cosa?

Tim lo vuelve a ver. Abre los ojos, interpretando lo que Superman había querido decir. Luego, disimuladamente vuelve a la pantalla- -Ni idea.

Dick se queda pensativo, -Lo primero que hizo cuando regresó a la Tierra fue buscar a Bruce… Acaso, ¿era a él a quien quería proteger? ¿Era Bruce a quien no quería que le arrebataran?

Tim suspira, -No sé Dick. No puedo saber lo que había en la cabeza de Superman en ese momento. Recuerda que estaba fuera de control.

-Sí… pero, ¿por qué Bruce? Además, ¿por qué pasar juntos toda la noche, en su habitación?

-Hablaron.

-¿Hablaron?

-Sí… conversaron, ¡qué sé yo! Son amigos. –dice finalmente. –Has pasado la noche con Wally, ¿no? ¿Qué hacen ustedes en ese tiempo?

Dick tosió incómodo y quitó la vista, -Pues… vemos películas. Aunque no me imagino a Bruce y Clark viendo una cinta.

-Yo no le veo nada de raro –finalmente le responde Tim, y sigue viendo la entrevista. Entre tanto, Bárbara terminaba de hablar por teléfono. Finalmente corta, y vuelve a sentarse con su padre.

-¿Vas a salir?

La joven suspira y toma otro sándwich. –Sí, Coleen llamó, quiere que la acompañe a clase de yoga –le responde en medio de un bostezo.

-¿Estás cansada? Si acabas de levantarte, ¿no dormiste bien?

Bárbara se incomoda, pero piensa rápido en una respuesta, -Llegue tarde de la biblioteca. Supongo que la noche no me rindió.

* * *

Lois, que había leído su notebook una información enviada por Jimmy, vuelve a ver a Superman. _–Me acaban de informar que el presidente ordenó tu entrega inmediata al Ejército Nacional. En este momento están esperando a las afueras del Salón de la Justicia. ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

Superman cambio su postura. Serenamente, respondió, _-Aceptaré las consecuencias de mis acciones. Cuando termine aquí, iré de inmediato y responderé._

 _-¿A pesar de que fuiste víctima de un ataque?_

Se quedó pensativo y luego miró a Batman, quien asintió. _–Alguien me dijo que debía enfrentar esto, no como culpable, ni como víctima, sino como quien era, Superman. Lois, por mucho tiempo he luchado por lo correcto, porque creo en ello y en nuestro Sistema de Justicia. Si ahora incumplo con aquello que he defendido tanto tiempo, traicionaré mi lucha, mi… sacrificio, y aquellos valores en los que creo. Responderé tal y como se me exija, confiando que la investigación arrojará el nombre de la mente maestra detrás de todo esto. Confío en las leyes, pero sobre todo, confío en las personas._

Lois sonrió finalmente, _-Te agradezco estos minutos Superman._

 _-Una cosa más_ –le interrumpe. _–Lois, a ti, a mis compañeros y amigos y al resto de los ciudadanos de Metrópolis, les pido perdón por lo ocurrido._

 _-Hablaré por mí, Superman. Todo está olvidado._

En ese momento, la transmisión se cortó, dejando a propios y extraños ansiosos por lo que iba a suceder.

-No podemos perder tiempo General –le increpa Wells. –El ejército debe entrar a la fuerza al Salón de la Justicia.

El militar se rascó su calva, -Pero senador, dijo que se entregaría sin problema.

-¿Y usted cree en esa cosa?

* * *

Luego que Jimmy guardó el equipo, Lois se dirigió a Superman. -No pienses que irás solo. Iré contigo.

-No es necesario...

-Oh sí –le interrumpe Flash. –No te dejaremos solo con esto.

Los otros tres apoyan lo dicho por el velocista.

-Control, transportarnos a Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Batman y a mí al Salón de la Justicia.

* * *

Los militares esperan algún movimiento, mientras que Wells insiste al general que inicien la ocupación.

-Entienda senador, no provocaré una situación que ponga en peligro la vida de mis hombres innecesariamente. Superman ya dijo que se entregaría.

-Sí, pero las órdenes del presidente fueron…

-Estoy seguro que al señor presidente no le importará darle unos minutos.

Uno de sus subordinados se acerca con un teléfono satelital en la mano, -General, es una llamada del presidente…

* * *

Al aparecer en el Salón de la Justicia, se encuentran con Shayera, Balack y Hal. A ella ya le habían retirado el soporte, aunque aún estaba muy golpeada, Hal estaba algo pálido y caminaba con dificultad, pero eso no lo detuvo. Fue hacia Superman, que bajó la mirada al verlo. Sin dejarlo hablar, Hal lo abrazó. El Hombre de Acero no supo cómo reaccionar. El castaño se aparta y le sonríe, -Vaya que distes lata ayer campeón. Me dejaste sin aire con esa tacleada.

-Hal, yo…

-Bueno, al menos tendré vacaciones, me iré a descansar unos días a Coast City, así que tendré el comunicador apagado, ¿bien? –le dice tranquilamente al resto de sus compañeros.

Shayera se acerca a los dos. –Sé que Hal intenta minimizar lo que pasó, pero tienes claro que fue lo que hiciste fue grave.

-¡Shayera! –interrumpe Flash, pero Batman lo agarra de la mano, para que guarde silencio.

-No voy a negar que todo esto me provocó enojo, decepción, pero sobre todo, mucha tristeza.

-Lo lamento Shayera.

-Sí, sí. Llevas horas disculpándote con todos, conmigo eso no funciona Superman. Tendrás que ganar méritos si deseas que lo deje pasar.

Todos se vuelven a ver extrañados. -¿Qué quieres decir? Haré lo que tú me pidas.

-Bien. Tienes que prometerme que, cuando todo esto termine y quedes libre, me darás la revancha.

Clark hace un gesto de sorpresa, -¿Cómo?

-¡Oye! Mi carácter fue moldeado en el arte de la batalla, me tomaste fuera de base, pero la próxima vez, no se te hará tan fácil lanzarme por los aires.

Superman le sonríe, -Es un trato.

Luego, se acerca a Balack, que estaba apartado del resto. Jimmy se quedó mirando absorto al clon, vestido con el traje de Batman, y al que estaba en la silla, -¿Hay dos Batman?

Lois le da un pellizco, -Shhh… te explico después –le susurra.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste ayer –le dice Superman, mientras le ofrece la mano.

Balack le responde. –Gracias a ti por reaccionar a tiempo.

-Bien –dice Superman al volver al resto. –Llegó la hora.

Superman va hacia la puerta, seguido por todos, a excepción de Jimmy y los encapuchados. –Balack –le dice Bruce – Ve con ellos. La presencia de Batman es importante para la imagen de Superman.

-Pero… ¿estás seguro?

-La gente debe tener claro que la Liga no está fragmentada. Además, estuviste ayer también, te arriesgaste al enfrentar a Superman. Tu lugar es con ellos. Ve.

El clon asiente y se coloca al lado de Diana, que le sonríe. –Creo que con todo esto, ya formas parte de la Liga, Balack.

Él sonríe simplemente. Lois se aproxima a Clark y toma su mano. -¿Listo?

-Ahora sí.

* * *

El bullicio alrededor del Salón de la Justicia desaparece al salir los 7, junto a la reportera, que iba tomada de la mano con el Hombre de Acero. Los militares bajaron sus armas al escuchar la orden del general Powel, que se acercó a ellos. Clark soltó la mano de Lois y fue hacia el militar tranquilamente. El anciano respiró con tranquilidad, -Bueno, te agradezco por hacer las cosas más fáciles para todos, Superman.

Uno de los soldados trajo un aparato similar a unas esposas, pero más gruesas, pero el general lo vuelve a ver molesto. –¿Crees que eso haría alguna diferencia? ¡Ve atrás!

El nervioso muchacho cumple su orden. –El presidente me habló hace un par de minutos. Desea que se presente en la Casa Blanca, antes de ir con nosotros. Irá, eso sí, bajo nuestra custodia.

-Como usted diga general.

Superman sigue tranquilamente al anciano hasta un camión blindado. Entra y toma asiento. Ve a lo lejos a sus compañeros y amigos, hasta que finalmente, se cierra la puerta.

Cuando finalmente Clark se pierde de su vista, Bruce deja caer su rostro, completamente desecho. Da la vuelta en su silla, pero se detiene al encontrarse a Jason frente a él. Estaba vestido aun con ropa de hospital, pero se veía diferente, más fuerte y sano.

Bruce se puso serio y fue hacia él. -¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación, Jason? No puedes andar por los pasillos, ve, obedece.

Pero éste no reacciona, observa con atención a Bruce sin decir alguna cosa.

-¿Jason? Te estoy hablando…

-¿Por qué sigues aun en esa silla de ruedas? ¿Por qué otro hombre está con el traje de Batman? Y tu rostro… ¿qué te sucede? Te ves mal.

El encapuchado le habla secamente, -No me pasa absolutamente nada, ve con Hamilton… ahora.

Jason arruga la frente, -¡Ni creas que me vas a mandar como si fuera un crío! ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!

-No me pasa nada, Jason –le responde con voz severa, pero el chico no se inmuta.

-Que haya estado encerrado tanto tiempo, no significa que no me dé cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. He escuchado a los enfermeros, sé que estuviste aquí, bajo los cuidados de Alcor. ¿Qué te pasa viejo? Merezco saberlo. ¿Alguien te hirió? O, ¿estás enfermo?

* * *

-Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo. –dice Bárbara al apagar la televisión.

-Espero sinceramente que pueda salir bien de todo esto. –le responde James mientras toma el plato y las tazas, y las lleva a la cocina. –Creo que han convertido todo esto en un circo, en especial ese tal Wells.

-Es un político, papá, ¿qué esperabas? –le responde en forma sarcástica su hija.

En ese momento, llaman a la puerta. –Debe ser Coleen. Yo voy papá.

Al abrir la puerta, Bárbara se queda congelada.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

En ese momento, James deja caer una taza al suelo al escuchar dos detonaciones. Su corazón se paraliza por unos breves segundos, y luego corre, llamando con desesperación a su hija, sin imaginarse la bizarra situación que tendría que enfrentar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: La Broma Asesina Parte I**

 ** _Basada en la obra maestra de Allan Moore y Brian Boland_**

* * *

Coleen sube las escaleras hacia el apartamento de los Gordon. Al llegar al sexto piso, ve la puerta abierta de par en par. Se acerca y saluda, pero pega un grito al ver adentro.

Mientras Superman, Lois y el resto iban hacia el general, Jimmy salió apresuradamente. Quería una foto cercana de los 7 encaminándose hacia los militares. Conforme iban alejándose, Bruce sentía una opresión en el pecho. Debía ser así, tenía que entregarse, era la única opción. La gente no podía dejar de creer en él, era la única manera que saliera airoso. El dolor de cabeza, su tortuosa compañía desde hacía tiempo, se incrementaba más. Dio vuelta a su silla, necesitaba salir de ahí, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Jason frente a él.

-¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación Jason? –le reclama serio, mientras encamina su silla hacia él. –No puedes andar por los pasillos, ve, obedece.

Al ver que el joven no reacciona y lo observa con atención, insiste, -¿Jason? Te estoy hablando…

El chico arruga la frente y da dos pasos hacia él, -¿Por qué sigues en esa silla de ruedas? ¿Por qué otro hombre está con el traje de Batman? Y tu rostro… ¿qué te sucede? Te ves mal.

 _"Él no puede saberlo… aún no",_ se dice Bruce. Sin mostrar gesto alguno se dirige secamente, -No pasa absolutamente nada, ve con Hamilton… ahora. –Le ordena levantando la voz al final, pero Jason no se inmute. -¡Ni creas que me vas a mandar como si fuera un crío! ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!

-No me pasa nada, Jason.

-Que haya estado encerrado tanto tiempo, no significa que no mé de cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. –Le increpa. –He escuchado a los enfermeros, sé que estuviste aquí, bajo los cuidados de Alcor.

Poco a poco su molestia se torna preocupación, y su voz se suaviza, -¿Qué te pasa viejo? Merezco saberlo. ¿Alguien te hirió? O… ¿estás enfermo?

-Ni una cosa ni la otra Jason, ve a tu habitación, es la última vez que te lo ordeno –le habla duramente, sin dejar que sus emociones lo controlen. Era la primera vez que Jason se dirigía a él de esa forma, y no podía sucumbir a eso.

El chico arrugó la frente nuevamente y da media vuelta, pero antes de irse lo vuelve a ver, -Sabes que no puedes tenerme encerrado por siempre aquí, Bruce. Hazte a la idea que sabré que ocurre, y entonces, no podrás detenerme.

El mayor se endereza en su silla y lo vuelve a ver molesto, -¿Me estás amenazando?

-Tómalo como quieras viejo. Nos vemos después.

Ignorando lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de Bruce en ese momento, Jason va por los pasillos, pero no a su habitación. Aprovechando que ninguno de los heroes está, va hacia la sala de control del Salón de la Justicia. Se aproxima al panel, y trata de activar el comunicador, pero es inútil. Da vueltas por toda la sala, pero no encuentra un teléfono. Gruñendo se deja caer en una de las sillas y suspira. _"Tiene que haber una forma",_ se dice. Entonces ve la pantalla nuevamente. Camina hacia ella y la enciende. Busca entre diferentes links uno de noticias. " _Si algo sucedió con Batman, debe estar ahí, en alguna parte… Otra persona, haciéndose pasar por el viejo… si no es Dick, entonces algo malo debe estar pasando"_.

* * *

Los periodistas rodearon a los heroes y a Lois Lane, pero ninguno dijo media palabra. Mientras caminaban hacia el Salón de la Justicia, el más incómodo era Balack. Podía sentir el hedor de las decenas de personas que se amotinaban alrededor de ellos, sus incesantes preguntas, alguno que otro empujón, pero mientras caminaba sintió un mano que tomó suavemente la suya y volvió a ver. Diana le hizo una seña para que no se quedara atrás y siguiera con ellos, así que caminó más calmado.

Al entrar, Jimmy se reunió con ellos, extasiado. –Vaya, que buenas fotos tomé, Lois.

-Si, serán de primera plana, estoy segura… ¿Y… Batman? –pregunta al no ver al encapuchado en silla de ruedas.

-Seguro fue a descansar, muchas gracias por su ayuda, Señorita Lane, Señor Olsen. –les dice J'onn al ofrecerle la mano. La reportera le responde con una sonrisa, -No fue nada. Espero que con esto mis conexiones con la Liga sean más cercanas y eso me facilite algunas exclusivas.

-No habrá problema con eso, Lois. Gracias por todo. Pero te recomiendo que te vayas por detrás, así evitarás a tus colegas. –le responde Diana muy amablemente.

-Si, me parece bien, gracias Wonder Woman. Vamos Jimmy.

Al ver que Lois y Jimmy se alejaban, los cinco que quedaron sintieron un poco de alivio. –Bueno, espero que esto aminore un poco la presión sobre Superman –les dice Shayera.

-Lo hará, estoy seguro. Pero ahora hay que volver a lo nuestro. Debemos seguir con la investigación sobre el ataque a Superman –le responde J'onn.

-Bien, aun debo quedarme algunas horas aquí, pero luego me iré a casa. Cualquier cosa urgente, no duden en llamarme –les dice Hal mientras se acaricia el abdomen.

-¿Te duele?

-Solo cuando me rio Shayera, no es nada…

Balack se sentía cohibido, así que empezó a alejarse pero Hal lo volvió a ver y se acercó. –Oye Balack… Gracias… por lo que hiciste estos días.

-No es nada…

-No, no lo minimeces. No tenías por qué ayudarnos, y aun así lo hiciste. Además… creo que no he sido el más amistoso contigo… lo que intento decir… bueno, no lo merecías. Espero que aceptes mis disculpas –le dice mientras le extiende la mano.

El clon, aun extrañado por ese gesto tan humano y comun entre ellos, le acepta el apretón de manos. Hal le sonríe y vuelve a ver a sus amigos. –Bien… yo iré a acostarme, nos vemos chicos.

-Descansa Jordan.

* * *

-¡Pero, ¿cómo está?! ¡Por Dios, díganme algo! –Suplicaba Coleen mientras seguía a los paramédicos que llevaban a Bárbara en camilla hacia la ambulancia.

-Está en condición crítica… perdió mucha sangre… Es mejor que llame a la familia. Es seguro que tendrá que ir a cirugía.

Ambos hombres introducen a la pelirroja a la ambulancia y se van del lugar. La castaña no sabe que hacer, así que sube nuevamente al apartamento, mientras escucha el sonido de las patrullas acercarse al lugar. Busca desesperadamente el teléfono de Bárbara. Al hallarlo, llama al de James, pero lo escucha en el apartamento. La chica se deja caer en la silla, sin saber que hacer. Sigue buscando y finalmente encuentra el número de un antiguo amigo de ambas de la universidad, así que marca de inmediato.

En la mansión Wayne, Dick y Tim terminan de desayunar. Mientras el más chico recoge sus platos, Dick no deja de verlo con cuidado. El chico da vuelta y lo ve fíjamente, -¿Qué?

-¿Qué? No entiendo…

-Hace rato estás viendome. Me quieres decir alguna cosa, lo sé. ¿Qué pasa?

Dick señala la silla frente, -Siéntate Timy, debemos hablar.

El muchacho obedece dudoso. Dick suspira, -Mira, sé que hemos estado muy ocupados estos días, pero aun así… sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿no?

-Si… lo sé, pero…

-¿Quién te golpeó? Y no me digas que fue en una batalla, ayer no patrullaste. Regresaste del colegio con esos golpes.

Tim suspira al ver que no puede salirse del tema, pero antes de hablar, suena el celular de Dick. El mayor ve el número, pero no responde, así que Tim empieza. –Son… unos chicos en la escuela. Creo que no les caigo muy bien.

-¿Te defendiste?

-No… en serio no lo hice –le responde agitado, pero Dick le sonríe. –Oye, oye… no creas que debes justificarte conmigo, si hubieses respondido a sus agresiones, no te culparía. Es más, me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho. Podrías haberles ganado sin dificultad con todo lo que Bruce y yo te hemos enseñado.

-Lo sé, pero… es peligroso. En el colegio soy un nerd para todos, y quiero que sigan pensandolo así. Sino harán preguntas que no podría responder y…

Nuevamente el celular suena. Dick suspira al ver el número nuevamente.

-Deberías responder, parece grave –le dice Tim.

-Bien, dame un minuto. Dime Bárbara…

 _-¿Richard Grayson?_

-Emmm… sí. ¿Quién es?

 _-Soy Coleen Reese, ¿me recuerdas? Estuvimos en la universidad, soy amiga de Bárbara._

-Claro, claro… Coleen, si… Barb me habla mucho de ti, ¿por qué estás llamando por su celular?

 _-Dick yo… algo grave pasó, y no sé a quien llamar. No conozco a la familia de Bárbara y…_

En ese momento, el pelinegro se pone de pie nervioso, -¿Algo le sucedió?

* * *

Jason sigue revisando las noticias, cuando una nota de última hora aparece en la pantalla. La abre y al leerla, sus ojos se abren completamente. _"Maldita sea"_. De inmediato sale de la sala y corre, decidido a salir de ahí.

Tim y Alfred llegan al hospital, esperando saber alguna cosa de Bárbara. Varios oficiales estaban presentes, así como la detective Bullock, que se acerca a ellos, -Disculpen, no pueden pasar después de aquí, las visitas están restringidas por asuntos de seguridad.

-Por favor, necesitamos saber cómo está Bárbara –le insiste el jovencito.

-Detective, no vamos a interferir, pero la señorita Gordon es amiga de la familia Wayne, por favor, diganos cómo se encuentra.

-Bueno… solo sé que recibió un disparo, y ahora está en cirugía.

-¿Y el comisionado Gordon?

El hombre baja la mirada, -Él… desapareció.

Uno de sus oficiales se acerca a Bullock y le habla al oído. –Debo dejarlos, disculpen.

El viejo detective va hacia la habitación, donde descansaba Bárbara después de la cirugía. Ahí estaba el médico que la había atendido, y en una esquina, Batman.

-Batman insistió en escuchar los detalles de la condición de la señorita Gordon.

-Descuide Doc, sé lo fastidioso que puede llegar a ser el murciélago. Puede hablar.

El médico se acerca a Bárbará, que seguía anestesiada, toca suavemente sus piernas y suspira. –Pudimos corregir el daño en los órganos internos. Lamentablemente, la bala pasó a través de su columna. Me temo que sus piernas están completamente inútiles… Diciéndolo sin rodeos, ella tal vez quede en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida.

Balack sintió en ese momento una gran ira. Volvió a ver a Bárbara. Era difícil creer que era la misma joven que horas antes le había acompañado en el patrullaje. No la conocía, solo la había tratado una vez, pero le hacía sentir familiar.

-Una mujer en la misma clase de yoga la encontró –le dice Bullock –Su nombre es Coleen Reese. Encontró… bueno, a la víctima, en una situación de desnudez, pero aparte de eso, el lugar estaba vacio, sin señales del comisionado…

-¿Desnudez? –le pregunta Balack sin entender.

-¿No te lo dijeron? Le quitó la ropa después de dispararle… nosotros, bueno, encontramos la tapa de un rollo de fotografía en el suelo, de aquellas cámaras antiguas, ¿sabes? No hay nada que encaje en el lugar, así que presumimos, bueno…

-Tomó fotografías de ella… desnuda.

-Mira viejo, en serio lo lamento, pensé que lo sabías…

-Quién hizo esto es un enfermo.

-Y no tienes idea de que tanto–le dice mientras le entrega un naipe en la mano. –Estaba junto a su cuerpo.

Batman arruga con fuerza el naipe del comodín y sin ver a Bullock le ordena, -Por favor, déjanos solos por un momento.

Bullock se queda dudoso, pero algo en la apariencia de Batman, siempre fría y distante, le pareció diferente, así que sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

Balack se acercó a la cama. La pelirroja tenía una venda en la cabeza. Su rostro estaba pálido. Balack acercó su mano a su mejilla, -¿Bárbara? Bárbara, ¿puedes oírme. Soy yo…

En ese momento, la joven abrió los ojos y levantó su mano. -¿Bruce…?

Inmediatamente, se enderezó y lo abrazó con desesperación. –Bruce… fue él… él tomó a papá… él.

-Bárbara, tranquízate, está bien… -Le responde Balack. Estaba aún confundida por los calmantes, pensó. De todas formas, no era el momento de corregirle, tal vez tenía la respuesta a la desaparición de su padre.

-¡No! ¡No está bien! Lo… lo llevó al límite esta vez… No lo viste, Bruce… Sus ojos… no viste sus ojos… D… dijo que quería pro… probar un punto… dijo… que papá era el evento principal… ¿Qué le está haciendo Bruce? ¿Qué le está haciendo a mi padre?

La mujer temblaba en sus brazos. Balack podía sentir los latidos de su pecho pegado al suyo. La abrazó con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarla. –Todo saldrá bien, te prometo que no descansaré hasta hallarlo… Te lo prometo.

* * *

Entre tanto, Montoya esperaba que los CSI terminaran su trabajo, pero observó una sombra desde el balcón del apartamento, así que fue hacia la ventana y salió. –Pensé que el Murciélago vendría.

-Está con la señorita Gordon en este momento –le dice Nightwing. -¿Qué han encontrado?

La mujer se abraza a sí misma, -Está haciendo frío, entra, y verás la escena por ti mismo.

Montoya entra por la ventana, seguida por el encapuchado, que se gana la atención de los oficiales y los CSI.

La detective los vuelve a ver molesta, -¿Qué sucede? El Comisionado Gordon desapareció y su hija está entre la vida y la muerte, creo que un poco de ayuda extra no nos vendría mal. ¡Ahora sigan en lo suyo! –les ordena, haciendo que todos quiten su atención y prosigan en sus labores.

Ambos se acercan al centro de la sala. En medio de las etiquetas de los forenses, estaba una mesa de vidrio completamente rota. Los escombros tenían sangre, y rastros de ropa femenina estaban tiradas sin cuidado en el suelo.

-¿Esa ropa…?

-La desnudó, después de dispararle… al parecer Bárbara abrió la puerta, y sin tener oportunidad de escapar, recibió un disparo en el abdomen. El impacto hizo que cayera sobre la mesa, teniendo, aparte del disparo, cortes en sus piernas, brazos y una fuerte contusión.

-¿Encontraron algo que pueda servirnos para hallar a los culpables?

-Sí, Bullock se lo llevó… era un comodín.

Nightwing gruñe al escucharlo. Extiende la pequeña pantalla en su computador de muñeca y toma una imagen de la mesa. –Que moderno –le dice Montoya. –Nunca vi a Batman usando un equipo así.

-Cada quien tiene su propio estilo, detective… ¿Están seguros que Gordon estaba aquí?

-Encontramos su billetera, celular y arma de reglamento en la cocina. Aparentemente estaban desayunando cuando fueron atacados. Así que presumimos que Gordon fue secuestrado por el Joker. También encontramos esto… -le dice mientras camina hacia una esquina y señala una jeringa usada, ya etiquetada por los forenses. –Haremos pruebas de ADN, pero estoy casi segura que lo usaron para drogarlo.

Nightwing observa la escena y toma capturas de cada rincón. Va hacia la puerta y desde ahí ve las pisadas enmarcadas con la sangre de Bárbara. –Eran al menos tres hombres.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Hay al menos cuatro tipos de huellas distintas. Presumo que una era de Gordon, y el resto de quienes los atacaron. Lo sabré con seguridad cuando termine de estudiar las capturas digitales, pero estoy de acuerdo con usted, solo Joker podría atreverse a algo así, a plena luz del día.

Al terminar de leer la escena, Nightwing va hacia la ventana –Espera Nightwing…

La mujer se acerca a él. Sus ojos reflejaban las emociones que el mismo Dick sentía en ese momento. -Conozco a Bárbara desde que era una niña… Has que ese hijo de perra pague por esto.

El joven asiente y sale rápidamente del lugar. Extiende su garra hacia la azotea y vuela hacia ella. Al llegar camina unos cuantos pasos. Se sostiene de una pared e inclina la cabeza. Sentía grandes deseos de vomitar en ese momento. La imagen del piso lleno manchado de la sangre de su amiga le hizo recordar los cadáveres de sus padres, inertes, en el piso frío del circo. Pero se controló cuando escuchó un zumbido familiar acercándose.

-Nightwing, estoy afuera del apartamento de Bárbara, ¿dónde estás? –le pregunta el velocista inquieto por el comunicador.

-Edificio del frente, azotea.

En cuestión de segundos, Flash corre por la pared y llega al sitio, quedando frente a frente de Nightwing. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién le hizo esto? –le pregunta ansioso. Pero el rostro de Nightwing se veía extraño.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, Flash. Vuelve a la Atalaya.

El pelirrojo no sabe cómo reaccionar por unos segundos pero luego se pone frente a su compañero, que ya se iba del lugar. –Oh, no, Dick. No pienses que…

-Nightwing –le interrumpe secamente –Soy Nightwing, y ahora estoy en un caso, vuelve a la Atalaya.

-Escucha Dick –le dice mientras le toma del brazo, pero este se lo quita, -Nightwing –le repite con molestia.

-Bien, bien… Nightwing… oye, Bárbara es mi amiga también.

-Esto es Gótica, Flash. Nos compete solo a nosotros.

El pelirrojo sonríe con sarcasmo, -Así… olvidaba que la Bati-familia es un grupo completamente cerrado… oye Dick, este asunto nos compete a todos nosotros…

-¡No es así! Batgirl no es de la Liga, ni tampoco Robin…

-Pero tú sí, y Batman también…

-No me hagas perder la paciencia, Flash.

-Ey, solo quiero ayudar…

-Ayudarás más si no te entrometes –le dice finalmente mientras camina.

-Lo matarás, ¿no es así?... Quien le hizo esto a Bárbara. Lo asesinarás, por eso no nos quieres cerca, para que nadie de detenga.

Dick no volvió a ver, siguió hasta el filo de la azotea. Flash se acercó molesto, -Cruzarás la línea si lo haces Dick. Harás aquello que tanto criticaste de Jason…

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con él, Wally! Esto… es diferente –le dice con la voz angustiada.

-No lo es amigo. Estás lleno de odio, lo puedo sentir. Pero esta vez no es por la influencia de un pozo mágico, viene de ti mismo.

Se acerca a él, hasta casi rosarlo. –Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

-No necesito tu ayuda, se lo que tengo que hacer. Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a poner un pie en mi territorio.

-No es tu territorio, Dick. Gótica es de Batman. Y no creo que Bruce quiera que cometas la estupidez que planeas.

-Bruce está incapacitado… así que quien decide soy yo. Fuera de Gótica, es la última vez que te lo pido.

Nightwing se sube al barandal. –Y dile lo mismo a los demás: ningún miembro de la Liga está autorizado a poner un pie en Gótica hasta que lo encontremos.

-Al menos dime quien hizo esto…

El pelinegro no le responde. Iza su garra nuevamente y deja a su pareja con un pésimo presentimiento. Al ver a Dick alejarse, Wally intenta activar su comunicador, pero se detiene. _"Necesitaré más ayuda de la que puede brindarme la Liga"_. Saca de su bolsillo su celular y marca rápidamente. –Ey… tenemos problemas, los necesito a todos.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de ahí, Gordon siente pequeñas manos alrededor de su cuerpo. Empieza a recobrar el conocimiento, y escucha las agudas voces que le ordenan.

-¡Arriba! ¡Vamos!

Los pequeños enanos empiezan a quitarle la ropa, aprovechando su estado semi inconsciente. -¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ... ¿Qué están haciendo?... ¡No pueden hacer eso! Paren…

Los hombrecitos lo ignoran completamente. Le ponen un collar de perro en su cuello, y lo golpean con una chuza eléctrica, haciendo que el anciano gime de dolor.

Finalmente, terminan de arrebatarle su ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Por fin, Gordon vuelve a ver a los extraños hombres. Eran calvos, vestidos como cadenas, pantimedias… y estaban dentro de una jaula de circo. Intentó zafarse, pero los enanos lo arrastraron del collar, mientras el otro lo chuseaba constantemente. –No… por favor basta –les pedía, aún débil por la droga que le habían puesto horas antes.

Lo sacaron de la jaula a rastras. Lo obligaron a ponerse de pie y caminaron por el antiguo circo. Las luces de los juegos estaban encendidas, como en cualquier feria, solo que no se escuchaban las risas de los niños, sino los lamentos de Gordon que caminaba con dificultad, obligado por los pequeños seres que no sentían compasión de él.

-Por favor… qué es esto… ¿A dónde me llevan ustedes? Yo… ¡ahhh! –grita al sentir una nueva corriente electrica en su cuerpo.

Pasan cerca del carrusel, y el anciano ve a un hombre sentado en un juego, inmóvil, con una sonrisa macabra en sus ojos, los ojos desorbitados y sangre corriendo por su boca. En ese momento, el comisionado empieza a recordar, -No… no puede ser.

Encuentra en su camino otros miembros del circo. Lo observan con lástima, queriendo hacer muchas cosas, pero aterrorizados por lo que les podría pasar. Les ruega por ayuda, pero sin recibir respuesta. Finalmente, entran a la lona principal del circo. Los personajes entran detrás de ellos toman sus lugares en las gradas. El enano que lo está jalando lo hace caer de rodillas, mientras su compañero le grita palabras soeces al anciano mientras le da otro shock eléctrico. Gordon siente como sus lágrimas de desesperación caen por su rostro. Jadea sin control, sin más fuerzas.

-Ahhh… alguien… por favor… díganme ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

 _-Te estás volviendo loco_ –le responde una voz siniestra desde lo alto de un pedestal. Vestido con su clásico traje de gala, el vil payaso lo observa con cuidado.

El sudor hace que el cabello de Gordon se pegue a su aterrorizado rostro. Abre sus ojos verdes, dándose cuenta de lo que está pasando. –Tú… Oh no. Ya… ya recuerdo.

La mirada escalofriante del Joker hacen duo con una sádica sonrisa que sobresale en su piel planca. _-¿Recuerdas? Ohh.. ¡Yo no haría eso! Recordar es peligroso, encuentro el pasado un lugar tan aburrido y ansioso… "El tiempo pasado", supongo que lo llamarías… Ja… Jajajajajaja_ –se ríe finalmente, al pasar por su mente enferma las torturas que podía hacerle al anciano en ese momento. _–La memoria es tan traidora, en un momento estas´perdido en un carnaval de delicias, con conmovedores aromas de la infancia, el centellante neón de la pubertad, todo ese sentimental algodón de azucar… al siguiente, te conduce a algún lugar no quieres ir…_

Mientras el loco sigue con su monólogo, los enanos arrastran a Gordon hacia un carro de atracciones en una vía.

-… Algùn lugar oscuro y frío, lleno de humedad, ambiguas formas de cosas que esperarías fueran olvidadas. Los recuerdos pueden ser viles, repulsivos, pequeños brutos… como los niños, supongo… Jajajajajaja…

-¿Bárbara? Oh no… oh no…

Los hombrecillos encadenan al hombre al carro, seguido por Joker, que sigue vociferando sin sentido… _-Pero, ¿podemos vivir sin ellos? Los recuerdos es sobre lo que nuestra razón está basada, si no podemos enfrentarlos, negamos la razón misma… aunque, ¿Por qué no? ¡No estamos por contrato atados a la racionalidad? ¡No hay una cláusula de cordura!_

-Maldito… maldito enfermo…

Los enanos enciendes el interruptor y el carrito se activa, entrando por una puerta, donde la voz de Joker se sigue escuchando, _\- Así que cuando te encuentres trabado en un desgradable tren de pensamiento, dirigiéndote a lugares en tu pasado donde el gritar es inaguantable, recuerda que siempre está la locura… la locura es la salida de emergencia… solo tienes que caminar hacia afuera y dejar con cerrojo esas horribles cosas que te pasaron… para siempre._

* * *

Superman iba custodiado por varios militares, siendo observado por los curiosos funcionarios de la Casa Blanca mientras caminaba por el pasillo principal del Ala Oeste. Finalmente llegan a la puerta noroeste del Despacho Oval, y espera unos minutos a que el General ingrese. En silencio espera, cuando ve a varios hombres, vestidos con traje entero pasar a cerca. Los reconoce, por su labor como reportero. Al menos están tres senadores, un congresista y la Secretaria de Defensa. Los cinco lo observan, sin decir una palabra. Luego, se une a ellos una cara ya conocida. El senador Wells va hacia ellos. Vuelve a ver al kriptoniano, sin ocultar su desprecio. Finalmente, una joven sale del Despacho y se dirige al grupo de 6, -Señores, el Presidente los espera en la Sala de Situaciones.

El grupo pasa tranquilamente al otro pasillo, ignorando al Hombre de Acero, que espera pacientemente. La mujer se acerca a Superman con un rostro amable. –El Señor Presidente necesita unos minutos, pero me pidió que lo llevara al Despacho, para que lo espere ahí. Si gusta, puede acompañarme.

Clark agradece el gesto y la sigue. No era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar. Pero cada vez que entraba, el lugar era diferente. Cada mandatario le daba un aspecto único a la decoración, que tenía a la vez, aquellos elementos históricos y tradicionales. El imponente escritorio Resolute en el fondo, captando la atención de los visitantes al entrar, la pintura de George Washington en la pared sur, la cálida chimenea echa de marmol, que, con la cercania del invierno, pronto estaría nuevamente en uso, hacían contraste con las cortinas color caoba elegidas por la Primera Dama y el juego de sillones blanco marfil que el mismo Presidente había escogido en su primera administración. Las paredes, con un tierno amarillo hacian que cada elemento tuviera realce, así como las cuatro puertas hechas de madera final, orientadas a los 4 puntos cardinales.

-¿Desea tomar algo, señor? –le pregunta la mujer amablemente.

-Emmm… no gracias, señorita.

La mujer se retira, dejando a Superman solo. Era extraño. Tanta confianza al dejarlo solo en el mismísimo Despacho Oval, cuando una hora antes estaba rodeado por militares, siendo llevado en un camión custodio.

Mientras Superman esperaba, los ánimos se caldeaban en el Salón de Situaciones, vieja sala donde se trataban los estados de emergencia.

-Pero señor Presidente, entienda que ese ser ha demostrado ser peligroso…

-¿Peligroso? He visto a un hombre que fue drogado sin su consentimiento y aun asi, está dispuesto a responder por sus acciones. No veo el peligro en eso…

-Eso es lo que dice él –interrumpe la Secretaria de Defensa –No tenemos idea de sus verdaderas intenciones. Señor Presidente, su vida puede correr peligro en manos de ese hombre…

-General Powel –se vuelve el presidente al viejo militar, que escuchaba en silencio toda la discusión hasta ese momento. –Usted se encargó de custodiar a Superman desde el Salón de la Justicia hasta aquí. ¿En algún momento mostró algún signo de agresividad?

-No señor… Es más, se comportó muy tranquilo y dispuesto a seguir las instrucciones.

El Presidente lo observa con cuidado y se pone de pie, -Bien, eso es suficiente para mí. Si me permiten señores.

-¡Espere! Usted no puede recibirlo…

-¿Qué yo no puedo qué? Wells, le recuerdo que esta no es su oficina, y que yo no soy su subordinado. Les agradazco sus advertencias señores, pero creo que haré caso a mi instinto. Si me disculpan, tengo una visita que espera por mí. Buenas tardes.

* * *

Bruce se enderezó con cuidado de su silla y se acercó a su cama. A pesar que los movimientos de sus piernas eran casi nulos, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pedir ayuda. No podía darse ese lujo, no ahora que Superman estaba en custodia de los militares. Debía levantarse, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes…

La puerta se abrió de un golpe. El mayor se sorprendió al ver a Jason entrando, vestido con una mezclilla azul oscuro, botas, una camisa cuello de tortuga roja y una jacket negra, con un semblante serio y decidido.

Bruce estaba apenas inclinado, sosteniéndose de la cama, pero con todas sus fuerzas se irguió. -¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que…

-Le dispararon a a Bárbara en su apartamento, está grave. Y Gordon fue secuestrado –le dice sin mostrar alguna expresión.

En ese momento, Bruce hace un movimiento y pierde el equilibrio, trata de sostenerse de la silla que está a su lado, pero esta rueda y cae al suelo bruscamente. Trata de ponerse de pie, pero se sorprende al ver las manos de Jason ayudándole a levantarse. El muchacho lo acerca a la cama y este se sienta con dificultad, mientras Bruce siente que ha perdido el aire.

-Tu… ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Lo vi en el panel de la sala de control. No hay indicios de quien pudo ser el causante, así que viajo a Gótica de inmediato.

-No… Jason… no puedes.

\- Piensa, ¿quién es el único hijo de puta lo suficientemente demente para ir al apartamento de un policía y dispararle a su hija a sangre fría?

Bruce lo vuelve a ver angustiado, -No… Jason, olvida tu venganza.

-Esto no se trata de mi venganza, viejo. Ese monstruo no parará hasta destruirte, y lo hará matando a cada uno de nosotros. ¿Quieres que el próximo ataud que lleves sobre tus hombros sea el de Alfred, Dick o Tim?... De todos nosotros, el único que puede detenerlo soy yo, porque no tengo una consciencia que me ate ni principios que me detengan. Le patearé el culo a ese enfermo mental y le haré pagar por lo que le hizo a Barb. Igual… si iré a prisión, que sea por algo que haya valido la pena.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Por qué no te fuiste simplemente?

-Porque mereces saber la verdad, y no seré quien te la oculte… yo… lamento lo que te hice hace un año, pero no pediré perdón por ser quien soy, eso no. Así que… tendrás que aceptarme de esta forma. No soy el buen y optimista Dick, ni el dulce e inteligente Tim. Soy Jason, cabeza dura, mal hablado, sin pelos en la lengua… un verdadero hijo de puta, ja… Así me recibiste, y así quiero que me aceptes.

Bruce sonrió, -Hace mucho que te acepté como eras. Solo… cuídate… y cuídalos a ellos.

-Lo haré. Descuida viejo.

* * *

Balack llegó a la baticueva, después de varias horas buscando a plena luz del día… Se quitó la máscara y encendió la pantalla. Abrió el archivo del Joker. Fotografías del demente aparecieron, así como un archivo con datos,

 **NOMBRE REAL...D.E.S.C.O.N.O.C.I.D.O**

 **ALIAS...J.O.K.E.R**

 **EDAD...** **D.E.S.C.O.N.O.C.I.D.O**

 **PARIENTES...** **D.E.S.C.O.N.O.C.I.D.O**

Alfred se acercó con una bandeja y la puso a su lado. –Aquí está su refrigerio, joven Balack… ¿Necesita que lo asista en otra cosa?

-No, gracias Alfred. No hay información personal de este hombre.

-El amo Bruce tiene un archivo personal donde guarda su perfil criminal, si gusta se lo abro. Así tendrá una idea más clara contra quien se enfrenta.

-Hazlo, Alfred. En un par de horas saldré nuevamente.

El anciano abre una carpeta con contraseña en la computadora y saca el archivo sobre el Joker. –Aquí está todo.

El anciano se retira, pero Balack lo llama antes, -¿Y Tim?

-El joven Tim insistió en quedarse en el hospital. No quiere separarse de la señorita Gordon hasta que llegue algún familiar. En unos minutos volveré para acompañarlo.

-Gracias Alfred.

* * *

Diana camina por el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación de Bruce pero se asusta al llegar a la puerta y ver a su amigo, con su traje puesto, caminando con dificultad.

-¡Bruce! ¡Estás caminando!... pero… ¿A dónde vas?

-Gótica…, le dice sin aire.

-Espera… no puedes…

-Le dispararon a Bárbara Gordon, y el comisionado está desaparecido.

La mujer baja la mirada, -Pero ya lo sabías… todos… todos lo sabían, y no me dijeron.

-Lo siento Bruce, pero Balack se está encargando, con ayuda de Nightwing. Y ambos insistieron que la Liga no debía inmiscuirse.

-No es suficiente… Joker es mío…

-No, escucha… tú no puedes, salir en ese estado, Bruce.

El encapuchado hace caso omiso. Se pone de pie por sus propios medios y da un paso, pero flaquean sus piernas y antes de caer por segunda vez ese día, es apañado en el aire por su amiga.

-¿Ves? No puedes siquiera dar un paso. Por favor, Bruce. Hazme caso.

-¡No entiendes, princesa!... Todos están en peligro… el Joker me quiere… me quiere a mi…

-Sí, pero no creo que llegues si quiera al garaje así.

Lo encamina a la cama, y lo recuesta. Ya exhausto por el esfuerzo, se deja caer en la almohada. Diana le quita la máscara y siente pena al ver su mirada llena de preocupación.

-Has preparado a Richard por años para esto. Confía en que hará un buen trabajo. Y no estará solo.

-No entiendes… nadie entiende… Joker no es como el resto… sus motivaciones… su… mente… solo yo podría entenderlo… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Bruce suspira, -No me puedo engañar, Diana… he intentado pensar… que pretende hacer… pero es casi imposible. Yo… no lo conozco, Diana. Todos estos años… y no sé quién es más de lo que él sabe de mi… ¿Cómo dos personas se pueden odiar tanto sin conocerse?... Aborrezco esto… Cada vez que lo encerramos, pienso… "Por favor, Dios, mantenlo allí"… después se escapa y todos nos sentamos esperando que no haga nada muy horrible esta vez… pero siempre encuentra como superar lo anterior… Lo odio tanto… Quisiera decir que me nunca me he sentido tan inútil como ahora, pero… el hecho es que… siempre ha jugado conmigo… Ellos no tienen oportunidad contra él, Diana, no la tienen.

* * *

El Presidente se sienta frente a Superman, se acomoda su saco y le sonríe. –Bien, debo admitir que nunca pensé verlo custodiado por el ejercito.

-Lo lamento, señor presidente.

-No tiene nada de qué disculparse… al menos, ya lo hizo muchas veces estas horas, creo yo. No lo llamé para cuestionarlo o… recriminarle por lo que pasó. Creo que usted fue más víctima que nosotros de lo sucedido.

-Yo… siento que defraude a todos.

-No lo hizo, y no se sienta mal por los hombres que vio hace un rato. Son buitres tratando de cazar una presa por sus propias ambiciones, eso lo tengo claro. Ahora, me preocupa usted. Dígame, ¿qué puede hacer mi gobierno para ayudarles?

-La Liga está investigando, pero desconozco sus adelantos. Le pido por favor que les permita seguir.

-Así lo haré, pero debe entender que necesito estar informado sobre los avances de esa investigación. Quiero enviar un representante del gobierno que sirva como interlace entre la Liga y nosotros. Y puede estar seguro, que será de toda mi confianza.

-Me parece bien. Señor presidente, ¿qué pasara conmigo a partir de ahora?

-Bueno, debo admitir que mi gente ya tenía un encierro preparado para usted hace tiempo, pero he ordenado que no sea utilizado. Lo llevarán a una base secreta en Nuevo México. Estará aislado de la prensa y el resto del público, ya que es necesario bajar la histeria colectiva. Conocí las instalaciones hace tiempo, son cómodas, se sentirá como en casa. Estará ahí hasta que concluya la investigación. Y solo podrá tener contacto directo conmigo y con el general Powel, que se ofreció a acompañarlo.

-Gracias, señor.

-Gracias a usted, Superman. No me interesa lo que diga la prensa o algunos politicos, lo he visto luchar por la gente muchos años, y tenga por seguro, que no pienso dejarlo solo con esto.

Mientras tanto, llegan unos familiares de los Gordon al hospital, así que Tim llama a Alfred y le avisa que llegará a casa por sus propios medios. Se sienta en uno de los sillones de recepción, saca su IPad y busca los clasificados de ese día. Con rapidez, ve los anuncios, hasta que uno le llama su atención. Finalmente, el chico va hacia el baño, se cierra y abre su maletín, donde llevaba guardado su traje de Robin.

* * *

Ya estaba por anochecer. No había comido, ni bebido. Llevaba horas buscando alguna pista, pero era inútil. Finalmente, Nightwing estaba en una de las torres de Gótica, revisando su computador, cuando lo escuchó nuevamente. Frustrado, lo cerró y se volvió, cuando apareció frente a él Wally.

-Te dije que te largaras, West.

-¿En serio piensas que voy a dejarte solo con esto?

-¡Te dije que no quiero a la Liga inmiscuida en esto!

-Eso es un alivio, ya que no son ellos los que vienen a ayudarte –dice una voz femenina conocida por ambos. Dick vuelve a ver molesto. Frente a él, desciende Raven y Supergirl. -¡Maldita sea West! ¿Los llamaste?

-¿Qué esperabas Grayson? –dice Red Arrow mientras desciende hasta la torre con ayuda de Cyborg. –Puede que ahora formes parte de las Grandes Ligas, pero seguimos siendo equipo.

-Escuchen, puedo con esto, no necesito a apoyo…

-Déjame contradecirte Nightwing –responde Aqualad, con Superboy y Starfire a su lado. –Estas por enfrentar a uno de los peores enemigos de Batman tu solo.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Eso qué? ¡Dick, alucinas! Estas hecho un lío, y lo entiendo sabes –le interrumpe Kara. –Yo… aun no puedo creer que esto le esté pasando a Bárbara, pero estás pensando con el hígado.

-¡Bueno, ya basta todos! ¡No soy un niño! ¡Y tampoco somos un equipo! ¡Dejamos de serlo hace tiempo!

Connor se acerca a él con la mirada fría, -Que tu hayas abandonado al equipo, no significa que no seas parte de él, al menos no para nosotros.

-Escucha Dick –toma la palabra Harper –te entiendo, ¿sabes? Después de lo de Jason, he querido retorcerle el cuello a ese miserable payaso. Y ahora lo de BG lo empeora más, pero vas a echar tu vida por la borda si sales dispuesto a matarlo.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer? ¿Detenerme?

Starfire se acerca a él y pone sus manos en sus hombros, -No detenerte, ayudarte. Recuerdas, ¿no? ¡Go, go, Titanes! –le dice sonriendoy levantando su mano al aire, haciendo que Dick se le escape una sonrisa también. Pero luego se cambia su expresión nuevamente.

-Ustedes no entiende… Joker ya nos ha hecho mucho daño. Atraparlo no será suficiente.

-Hace mucho me dijiste que no podemos evitar los pensamientos malignos en nuestro rivales –le dice Raven – Pero nuestra responsabilidad es detener y entregar a los criminales a la justicia, no ejecutarla.

-Raven tiene razón –concluye Cyborg –pero no creas que si estamos aquí, no es porque no confiamos en ti… nos preocupas, somos amigos, lo sabes.

Wally se siente aliviado al ver que Dick baja poco a poco sus defensas ante las palabras de sus amigos, pero el comunicador lo interrumpe, -Disculpen chicos… Aquí Flash.

-Soy Diana, escucha, hay un problema.

Todos vuelven a ver al pelirrojo, y se asustan al ver como cambia su expresión, -¿Pero dónde diablos se fue?

-No sabemos. Desapareció del Salón de la Justicia. Shayera y yo lo buscaremos en Metrópolis, aunque estoy casi segura que irá a Gótica.

-Descuida, estoy con amigos, donde sea que esté, lo encontraremos, Flash fuera.

-¿Qué sucede Wally? –le pregunta Kori.

West suspira, al ver que no podía ocultarles más, -Jason escapó.

Todos se quedan extrañados, a excepción de Cyborg, Kara y Dick, -¿Cuándo? ¿cómo?

-Nadie lo sabe, Dick. Solo desapareció. Le robó el arma de reglamento al guarda, y salió huyendo en la motocicleta de uno de los asistentes de Hamilton. No tienen idea de dónde está.

-Un momento chicos –interrumpe Kaldur -¿Jason? No estamos hablando de Jason Todd. ¿O sí?

-Pero él murió… nosotros lo enterramos –dice Kori sin entender.

-Chicos, escuchen –interrumpe Nightwing –Está vivo… Jason está vivo, y huyó. Debemos encontrarlo.

-¿La misión ya no será Joker entonces? –pregunta Kara

-Te aseguro que sé donde encontrar a ese mal nacido, blondie –le responde Roy. –Yo me encargo de Jason. Ustedes busquen a Joker.

-¿Estás seguro que podrás con él? –pregunta Wally –Jason no es el mismo chico con el traje multicolor que conocimos.

-Descuida, yo puedo manejarlo. Y tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar con ese infeliz.

El resto se queda confundido por la noticia de la resurreción de su antiguo compañero, pero entendiendo que había mucho que hacer, deciden no preguntar más.

-Bien, entonces Red irá por Jason, y ¿el resto?

-Tengo por dónde empezar –le responde Nightwing mientras saca su pantalla y proyecta un mapa de la ciudad. –He investigado posibles lugares donde Joker pudo llevar a Gordon, según su perfil criminal. Buscará un lugar grande, espacioso, donde pueda torturarlo y esperar que Batman o cualquier otro aparezca y tenderle una trampa. Estos lugares son las mejores opciones –explica mientras señala cuatro puntos en rojo.

Kaldur ve el mapa con atención –Bien, nos separaremos entonces. Flash, tu y Nightwing irán a Bahía Gótica, Connor y Raven al Centro de Atracciones Hans, Cyborg y Starfire, las bodegas del antiguo complejo Gótico serán suyas, Kara, tu y yo iremos al sector sur, ahí hay varios almacenes vacíos. Si alguno encuentra indicios de Joker, le informa al resto de inmediato.

-Recuerden –interrumpe Dick –la prioridad es salvar al comisionado Gordon.

Todos toman sus respectivas direcciones, pero Starfire se vuelve hacia ellos, -Entonces, ¿no lo diremos?

-¿No crees que ya estamos muy mayores para ese gritillo de guerra? –pregunta Raven seria.

-Habla por ti, linda –le dice Kara, mientras sujeta a Kaldur/Aqualad por los hombros -¡Go, go, Titanes!

Ambos se van volando, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, dejando a Roy, Dick y Wally en la torre.

-Oye, Harper. Ten cuidado con Jason –le previene Dick.

-Descuida, Grayson. Tengos mis propios métodos para someter a tu tonto hermanito. Ustedes dos cuídense.

-Espera… si lo encuentras, dale esto –le dice mientras le da un artefacto. Roy lo guarda en su traje y se despide.

Al ver a Red Arrow irse, Nightwing gira hacia Flash, que no puede ocultar su sonrisa. Camina a su lado molesto, -No digas nada.

-¿Yo? No pensaba decir nada… Aunque tienes que admitir que siempre tuve razón.

-Wally…

-Y pude notar que realmente estás preocupado por Jason…

-¡A mi no me preocupa él!

-¿A no? Entonces, ¿te da igual que encuentre a Joker, y que ese maniático le haga algo? Por eso le diste a Roy…

-West… cierra la boca de una buena vez.

-Ok, ok… ¿te llevo en mi espalda?

-¡Wally!

* * *

La Batiseñal ilumina el cielo recien oscuro, así que Batman llega al techo de la comisaría, donde lo espera Bullock. –Enviaron esto hace menos de una hora al apartamento de los Gordon –le dice mientras le extiende un boleto de circo, junto a un comodín. –Centro de Atracciones Hans. Iré hacia allá.

-Mi gente está lista para…

-Que no entren al centro hasta que les de la señal. Es peligroso para cualquiera que se acerque.

-Como digas, Batman.

El uraño detective observa como el Caballero de la Noche se va, y gruñe, _"Maniaco… pero al menos está de nuestro lado."_

* * *

Al sur de la ciudad, en un callejón oscuro, un traficante terminaba una venta.

-Aquí tienes chico… justo lo que pediste. Dos Glock y una FN Scar, con tres equipamientos.

Le entrega el maletín a Jason, quien lo abre y revisa cada una de las armas. Finalmente, cuando queda satisfecho, le entrega el dinero, cierra el maletín y va hacia la salida.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Todd. Eres animal de viejas costumbres –le dice Red mientras baja de las escaleras de emergencia del edificio contiguo.

Jason saca el arma que lleva en su cinturón y le apunta sin titubear. -¿Qué putas haces aquí, Harper?

-Quise comprobar por mi mismo si el rumor era cierto…

-Pues ya me viste, ahora largo –le responde mientras guarda su arma y sigue su camino, pero Harper lo toma del brazo. –No creas que te podrás ir así de fácil.

Jason en un movimiento rápido, le dobla el brazo y lo pone contra la pared, haciendo que el maletín caiga al suelo. -¿Qué te piensas que soy, arquero?

Pero Roy no se queda mucho tiempo en esa posición. Le hace una tijerilla con la pierna, haciendo que Jason pierda el equilibrio, y caiga en el suelo, esta vez con Roy sujetándolo.

-¿Y crees que con un movimiento tan simple puedes someterme? ¿Olvidas la cantidad de veces que te gané en lucha?

-¡Déjame Harper! –le grita tratando de soltarse inúltimente -¡Quítate!

-Oh no, no lo haré. Sabes que esta siempre ha sido tu posición natural, Jay… debajo de mí.

-Eso quisieras, hijo de puta.

Harper se ríe. Acerca su rostro al de él, y le susurra, -No puedes negar que me extrañabas, pajarito.

La respiración del más joven se acorta, al sentir la proximidad de su piel. Harper finalmente besa sus labios con fuerza, mientras lo tiene sujeto en el suelo. El pelinegro no hace más intentos, y abre su boca para sentir la lengua de Roy partiendole su cavidad.

Pasa un par de minutos, cuando Jason se separa de él, ya casi sin aire, -Sal… por favor… levántante, ¿quieres?

Harper le obedece y se pone de pie, mientras le tiene la mano. Jason no se la recibe y se para por sus propios medios, haciendo que su rival sonría. –Nunca cambiarás, Todd.

-Y tu nunca dejarás de ser un pelmazo estúpido. Mira… tengo cosas que hacer ahora…

-¿Cómo buscar a Joker?... Si, lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí…

-Yo puedo con esto Harper –le responde mientras intenta irse, pero Roy lo detiene. -¿Cómo lo hiciste la última vez? No, Jay, esta vez será diferente, porque no voy a dejarte solo con esto.

El chico lo vuelve a ver. –Soy un asesino, Roy. Lo correcto es que me entregues.

-Cuando detengamos al Joker, tu te encargarás. Por ahora, me quedaré a tu lado. Como siempre debió haber sido.

* * *

En el Salòn de la Justicia, los médicos, junto a Alcor se apresuran a ir a la habitación de Batman.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta el thanagariano al enfermero.

-Colapso hace un momento. Sus signos vitales decendieron de un golpe –le responde el joven.

Mientras las máquinas suenan, el cuerpo de Bruce Wayne queda frío e inerte en su cama, sin mayor reacción.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 31: La Broma Asesina Parte II**

* * *

 ** _Bruce caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión. Estaba solo. Entró a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Suspiró, y se perdió en sus pensamientos…_**

 ** _-El silencio de la mansión es abrumador. Siempre lo había sido. Incluso cuando papá y mamá vivían. Recuerdo cuando me escondía por las noches en mi closet atemorizado por que el viento movía las ramas de los árboles. Siempre papá pasaba antes de dormir, y me sacaba con cariño de mi escondite. Se quedaba conmigo hasta que finalmente me rendía por el cansancio. Nunca pensé que esta mansión tan fría podría llegar a tener vida alguna vez… hasta que llegó Dick. Luego Jason. Era aún más bullicioso que Dick. Y luego Tim, el más callado, pero el más dulce y entregado. Sin embargo, ahora, nuevamente la mansión está en silencio. Ellos están solos, enfrentando al demonio que no he podido derrotar, realizando la misión para la cual los preparé, sin embargo… estoy asustado, como a los 5 años cuando me escondía en el closet, esperando que alguien pase por esa puerta y se me saque de ahí. Solo que esta vez, quiero que sean ellos los que entren a mi habitación. Necesito verlos… los necesito a los tres._**

* * *

El silencio común en los pasillos del Salón de la Justicia se detuvo con el golpeteo de tacones que apresuradamente iban a la habitación donde Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, estaba siendo atendido ya 5 días. Diana entró apresuradamente, pero quedó en shock cuando vio el cuerpo de su amigo siendo golpeado por el desfibrilador. El monitor cardiaco emitía el mismo sonido diabólico. –Nuevamente, carga a 200… listos… ¡despejen!

Un nuevo golpe y no había reacción. Alcor se movía de un lado a otro desesperado, mientras los médicos, junto a Leslie trataban inútilmente de hacer reaccionar al enmascarado.

-¡Les digo que me den espacio!, yo podría…

-¿Su máquina hace que un corazón late nuevamente? –le pregunta la mujer molesta.

El thaganariano no responde, -Eso pensé… ¡déjenos trabajar, Alcor!

-Carga a 300… listos… ¡despejen!

Finalmente, un alivio se siente en la habitación, al escuchar el cambio en el monitor.

-¿Respiración?

-Se ha normalizado, aunque su frecuencia cardiaca sigue baja –le responde uno de los enfermeros. La mujer sale apresuradamente, haciéndole una señal al médico que la acompañaba en la sala. Mientras el galeno da instrucciones a los dos enfermeros en la habitación, Diana sale y se acerca a Leslie, -¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

-¿Qué crees tú? ¡Su estupidez, que más! –le responde la mujer.

-¿No entiendo, doctora?

El médico sale con Alcor y se reúne con ambas mujeres, preocupado. –Me temía que algo así iba a pasar –les dice contrariado.

-¿Qué sucede doctor? ¿Por qué ese paro tan de repente?

-No fue repentino, Wonder Woman –le responde Leslie un poco más tranquila. –Desde hace varios meses le detecté, además del tumor, una bradiarritmia.

-Disculpe, ¿una qué?

-Frecuencia cardiaca por debajo de lo normal -interrumpe el médico. –Las personas por lo general presentamos una frecuencia de 70 latidos por minuto o más. Pero en el caso del paciente, ha estado muy por debajo, incluso ha llegado a menos de 35 latidos por minuto.

-Es por eso que siempre ha presentado una presión muy baja. Y por su profunda terquedad, él ha hecho caso omiso a las advertencias médicas. Normalmente se puede controlar con tratamiento, pero su estado médico actual hace que su situación empeore.

-Eso y que no hacen caso a lo que le indique con anterioridad –exclama Alcor molesto. –Les advertí que era necesario que Batman se mantuviera al margen de cualquier molestia. El estrés continuo al que ha estado sometido lo está matando. El abrupto de Superman ayer y lo de hoy con ese chico lo dejaron conmocionado.

-Hemos intentado por todos los medios… -empieza a justificarse la joven, aunque sabía perfectamente que las palabras de ellos tres eran más que ciertas.

-Alcor –se vuelve Leslie, sin dejar que Diana termine –Sé que habías dicho que trasladarías a Batman a otro lugar cuando físicamente estuviera recuperado de su colapso, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que debe ser llevado cuanto antes.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, colega. Lo mejor es sacarlo de aquí, y aislarlo por completo.

-Y también me permitirá iniciar el tratamiento para reducir el tumor, tienen razón.

-Llamaré a Alfred para que haga los preparativos. Wonder Woman, ¿nos podría ayudar la Liga con el traslado?

-Por supuesto, puede contar con eso, doctora.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de distancia, los antiguos Titanes llegaban a sus respectivos objetivos. Mientras tanto, Todd y Arrow estaban en un viejo barrio, de los más bajos de Gótica. -¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

Jason no le responde. Va hacia un edificio en mal estado y entra, seguido por Harper. El lugar, aunque por fuera se veía deprimente, por dentro estaba limpio, algo extraño para un edificio abandonado. Jason subió las escaleras hasta el tercer pido. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Él tocó y esperó unos minutos.

-Maldita sea, Jay, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

-Solo calla. Cuando entremos, no importa lo que veas, no hagas ni digas nada, ¿entiendes? –le responde fríamente.

-Ok, ok, como digas.

La puerta se abre y los recibe un hombre mayor. -¿Qué putas haces aquí, niño? –le responde agresivamente.

-Dile a Dingo que Todd lo viene a buscar.

-Dingo Wright no atiende mocosos…

Jason lo toma del cuello y lo estrella contra el marco de la puerta, mientras le apunta directamente en el rostro. –No me hagas perder mi tiempo…

-Déjalo pasar Morris, yo me encargo de ese malcriado –se escucha una voz femenina.

Jason suelta al hombre y este entra rápidamente. Jason se encamina a la habitación, sin soltar su arma cargada, seguido por Roy. Una mujer, de unos 30 años o más, pelo rubio por los hombros, con un vestido negro al cuerpo va hacia ellos, -Nunca pensé volver a verte Todd.

-¿Cómo estas Irina?

-Muy bien, como puedes ver –le dice la acercarse seductoramente. –Has crecido, te ves bien.

-Llévame con Dingo.

-Mmm… que frío, ¿ni siquiera me vas a saludar como delicadeza, Jay Jay?

-Por última vez, Irina, llévame con tu jefe.

La mujer hace una mueca y camina hacia el fondo del lugar. –Sígueme.

Llegan a otra habitación, donde hay una puerta con una mirilla. Ésta se abre, y solo se ve un ojo asomándose, -Soy yo. Llevo dos invitados.

La mirilla se cierra, y después de unos segundos, el extraño abre la puerta. Mientras Jason y la mujer bajan despreocupados las escaleras, Roy se queda pasmado al ver el interior que escondía el edificio: un casino clandestino. El humo del tabaco, el alcohol y el olor a sexo se sentía con fuerza. Las mujeres en poca ropa y uno que otro joven de buen ver jugaban con los "padrotes" que gastaban su dinero en apuestas. El lugar era esplendoroso, las luces eran llamativas, y el tul y el hilo dorado caían como adornos en las paredes.

Pasaron por una puerta que llevaba a un pasillo oscuro. No pudo ver a nadie, pero el buen oído de Harper escuchó gemidos, éxtasis desenfrenados, voces de hombres y mujeres. El lugar era Sodoma del Siglo XXI, el símbolo de toda la decadencia de Gótica en un solo edificio.

Finalmente, los tres llegaron a una puerta alejada del frenesí del casino y entraron. En el fondo, estaba un hombre alto, moreno, de unos 40 años, vestido de un traje blanco impecable y con varios fajos de dinero en el escritorio, que con esmero contaba. Al ver a Jason, sonrió, dejando ver una luz dorada en uno de sus dientes. Se puso de pie y fue hacia Todd. Era mucho más alto que Roy y Jason, es más, tan alto como el mismo Superman.

-Esto es una agradable sorpresa. Había perdido las esperanzas de volver a ver tu rostro, Jay.

-No sé a qué te refieres Dingo.

-Oh, vamos Jason. Vi las noticias. Conozco tu forma de pelear. Supe desde el primer momento que el misterioso Red Hood no era más que mí querido sobrino. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres recordar viejos tiempos? –le dice mientras toma su brazo con fuerza. Jason lo golpea y saca su arma, apuntándole directamente en el rostro. Harper camina hacia él para detener a su amigo, pero vuelve a ver al tipo frente a él cuando escucha su risa.

-Oh, Jay, no has cambiado, sigues siendo un niño muy rebelde.

-Necesito información.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te la daré?

-Porque si no lo haces, dejaré tu cerebro hecho pedazos sobre el piso.

El hombre se endereza y se acaricia el rostro, -¿Me matarás? Ja, no lo hiciste antes, y no lo harás ahora. Nos une más que una relación de tío y sobrino, ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

-¡Me la debes Dingo! –le grita el joven pero este se vuelve hacia él con ira, -¡No te debo nada, hijo de puta! Al contrario –le dice suavemente – eres tu quien tiene una deuda conmigo. Por ti me enviaron a prisión 3 años.

-De donde nunca debiste haber salido.

-Tal vez, pero te sorprenderías lo rápida y "eficiente" que es la justicia en Gótica.

-Sobre todo cuando de encarcelar pedófilos se refiere –le responde con una cólera que estaba a punto de desbordarse.

-Mira Jay, yo no te obligué a nada.

-¡Me violaste, grandísimo hijo de puta!

-¿Lo hice? No será que tú también lo deseabas –le dice mientras se acerca a él. El cañón de la pistola estaba en su pecho pero a Dingo no le importó. Jason sentía que su mano temblaba sin control.

-¿Lo recuerdas, mi niño? ¿Nuestra primera vez? Aún recuerdo lo cálida que estaba tu tierna boca cuando tragaste mi polla por completo. Y ni que decir cuando sentí el interior de tu culo… tan apretado –le decía mientras se pasaba su lengua por los labios.

-¡Es suficiente! –grita Roy mientras saca el arco y le apunta a Dingo a su cabeza. –Jason, pregunta lo que sea y vámonos antes que mate a este imbécil.

La agitada respiración de Jason se calma y baja el arma. –El Joker está en Gótica. Necesito saber dónde.

-¿Por qué piensas que yo lo sé?

-¡Porque lo sabes todo, Dingo! Debo atraparlo.

-¡Vaya! Así que hay un hombre que odias más que a mí, debería resentirme por ello… pero bueno, creo que podría vivir con eso. Si quieres esa información tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

-¿Qué te parece seguir con tu cabeza ilesa? –le responde Harper, que aún no había bajado su arco.

El moreno sonríe, -Sería un buen comienzo, pero yo espero algo más… jugoso.

-No volverás a tocarme –le responde Jason con firmeza, pero éste sonríe.

-Oh, no. No me malentiendas Jay. Sigues siendo una delicia, pero sabes que mis gustos son… especiales. Pensaba en el chico.

-¿Qué chico?

-Tu hermanito… bueno, el menor que adoptó Bruce Wayne… Tim creo que se llama… ¿Por qué no me lo traes? Sabes por experiencia lo bien que trato a los niños, más si son vírgenes.

El chico no pudo controlarse más, y lo golpeó, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Lo arrinconó y lo golpeó una y otra vez. Roy bajó el arco, pero esta vez no hizo un movimiento para detenerlo. El segundo de los Wayne descargó toda su ira en el rostro de aquel hombre que había destruido su inocencia, hasta que sus manos estaban manchadas con su sangre. Finalmente se detuvo y se puso de pie. El hombre, con gemidos se enderezó. Su rostro ensangrentado, ya empezaba a hincharse, pero igual, sonreía, -Ja, bueno, supongo que no hay trato.

-Dame la información Dingo, si no me sirves para eso, entonces te mataré aquí mismo –le dice todavía agitado.

El hombre asiente, -Bien, bien. Sabes que no hay movimiento que no pueda detectar. Hace dos días alquilaron las instalaciones de Han's.

-¿El centro de atracciones?

-Sí, ha estado abandonado más de 3 años, así que fue noticia cuando su propietario lo puso a la venta. Estuvo en los clasificados solo un día, y luego, lo sacaron de venta, sin embargo, sé que ha habido movimientos extraños. Además, varios hombres del norte fueron contratados el mismo día para una tal Harleen Quinn.

-¿Harley? ¿La cómplice del Joker? No entiendo, ¿por qué hacerlo tan fácil? –pregunta Harper.

-Para tenderle una trampa a Batman, vamos Red.

-Oye, oye… -le llama Dingo -¿No me darás un beso de despedida, primor? –le dice con una sonrisa, pero pronto esta iba a desaparecer.

Jason levantó su arma y le disparó en su entrepierna. El hombre gritó desesperado y se agarró, mientras se lamentaba y gritaba palabras altisonantes contra el más chico.

-Sin verga no podrás joder a ningún niño, perro infeliz.

* * *

-Atención, informen su posición –dice Kaldur por el intercomunicador. Él y Kara estaban en posición en unas bodegas al norte de Gótica.

-Aquí Raven. Sin contratiempos. No se ve movimiento a las afueras del centro de atracciones.

-Cyborg y Starfire… todo tranquilo en el Complejo Gótico.

-Flash y Nightwing en Bahía Gótica… todo normal.

-Bien, escuchen. Vamos a ingresar. Mantengan los intercomunicadores encendidos, si ven algo, informan de inmediato.

-No se confíen de Joker –interrumpe Nightwing –No importa lo fuertes que ustedes sean, él siempre va un paso adelante.

-Y no se separen. Manténganse juntos. Kaldur fuera.

Las parejas entraron a los sitios respectivos. Raven y Conner llegaron a una torre alta del centro de atracciones.

-¿Tu super oído detecta algo?

-Nada aún… espera –le responde Conner, al sentir movimiento. Ven a la entrada una motocicleta que se estaciona. Pero al agudizar su vista, Superboy se sorprende al ver quién es.

-Espera aquí.

-Un momento, ¿desde cuándo me das órdenes?

-Raven, apóyame, ¿quieres? Es importante –le insiste y baja.

A unos cuantos metros de la torre, Robin va en silencio observando el lugar. Presiona un pequeño botón en su antifaz para tener visión infrarroja. Busca alguna señal de calor, cuando ve una gran figura caer al frente suyo. Apaga el visor y hace una mueca al ver a Conner frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo, Robin?

El chico no le responde y sigue caminando. Conner gruñe con impaciencia y se pone frente a él con rapidez. –Te hice una pregunta niño, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Batman?

-En primer lugar, hasta donde sé soy mayor que tú. ¿Cuántos años tienes, clon? ¿9?

Conner arruga la frente y se rasca la nariz. –Ammm… 7.

Por el auricular escucha la risilla de Raven, lo que hace que se moleste. –Ese no es el punto, chico. ¿Por qué viniste?

-Yo soy quien debería preguntarte eso. La Liga no puede entrar a Gótica.

-No soy de la Liga de la Justicia. No me hagas perder mí tiempo, Robin. ¿Qué diablos viniste a hacer?

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Atrapar a Joker y salvar al comisionado Gordon.

El chico camino frente a él sin darle mayor importancia. Tim apenas le llega por los hombres al super chico, pero no le intimida su poder o su fuerza

-¿Y cómo sabes que podrían estar aquí?

-Los clasificados…

Conner hace una mueca, sin entender que quiere decir, -¿Los clasificados? Acaso Joker puso un anuncio diciendo, "Ey, tontos, estoy aquí, atrápenme".

-No, pero Batman le hizo un perfil criminal al Joker hace tiempo, y yo me lo aprendí. Solo tenía que buscar un lugar con las condiciones que normalmente elige. Es minucioso en lo que hace, pero siempre escoge escondites acordes a su estado demencial. Este lugar, a pesar de su color, es tétrico si te fijas bien, al igual que ese lunático que oculta su locura con una sádica sonrisa y trajes de circo.

-Conner, tu cita podría tener razón –le interrumpe Raven por el intercomunicador.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy viendo a un enano vestido de payaso a 300 metros de donde están ustedes al este. Y va con prisa.

Conner agudiza su vista y ve al hombrecillo que corre hacia un edificio de dos pisos dentro del complejo.

-Creo que no estás equivocado después de todo Robin. Raven, avísale al resto. Voy con Robin. Vigila hasta que todos lleguen.

El Joven Maravilla no espera y corre hacia el lugar seguido por Conner, que está decidido a no perderlo de vista.

-Atención chicos, encontramos algo en nuestro punto –avisa Raven.

-Bien, Raven. Titanes, movilícense.

-Emm… Nightwing. Robin está aquí –le dice la oscura.

-¿Cómo que está ahí? ¿Solo?

-Vino solo, Conner está ahora con él.

-¡Que no lo pierda de vista!

Wally, que estaba a su lado, con el intercomunicador abierto, va hacia él. –Oye Nightwing, tranquilo, Robin tiene experiencia…

-¿¡Te olvidas lo que pasó la última vez que Joker estuvo a solas con un Robin?! ¡Conner si me escuchas, no lo dejes solo, voy en camino!

El resto escuchó la voz angustiada de su compañero, sin decir palabra. –Descuida, Richard, no nos despegaremos de él. Raven fuera.

Conner escuchó sin decir nada todo lo dicho, y por alguna razón, lo puso nervioso, algo extraño en él. Finalmente ambos llegan a la puerta, Robin intenta abrir la puerta, pero estaba con cerrojo.

-Yo me encargo –le dice Conner dispuesto a darle un golpe.

-¡Espera! –le dice apenas susurrando. –Pondrás a todos sobre aviso de nuestra presencia, déjame a mí.

El chico saca una pinza de su cinturón y comienza a forzar la cerradura, hasta que esta se abre en cuestión de segundos. Conner lo empuja suavemente para que quede detrás de él y abre la puerta. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero podía verse una luz que se asomaba por una puerta. –Escucha Robin, haremos esto juntos, pero no te separes de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió y ambos entraron al espeluznante lugar, sin saber lo que encontrarían ahí adentro.

* * *

Al otro lado del complejo, Harper y Jason entraban al lugar.

Jason estaba en ese momento ido en sus pensamientos. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un antifaz y se lo puso. –Hubo un momento en que pensé que nunca volvería a portar una de estas –le dice con tristeza.

-Oye, Jay, lo que pasó allá con ese hombre…

-Roy, olvídalo. Yo lo hice hace tiempo.

El castaño asiente y ambos entran al lugar. -Este sitio está vacío, Jay. ¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

Todd caminó unos cuantos metros, y diviso un hombre sentado en un elefante rosa mecánico. Caminó hacia él y se puso enfrente. Vio su rostro pero no se inmutó. –Estoy seguro que es aquí.

Harper camino hacia él, y vio el rostro desfigurado del hombre por una sonrisa diabólica, mientras sangre corría por su boca. Jason tocó su piel, luego su mano.

-¿Qué haces?

-Por su entumecimiento diría que lleva muerto más de 24 horas.

-Joker es un maldito enfermo –responde Roy haciendo una mueca mientras se tapa la nariz. -¿Quién crees que sea?

-Un pobre infeliz que se topó con el mismo demonio. Hay que movernos.

-Espera –le dice Roy mientras se sujeta el oído. Se queda algunos segundos sin mover un músculo hasta que suspira.

-¿Qué sucede Harper? No tenemos tiempo para…

-Robin está aquí con Superboy y Raven. El resto de los Titanes vienen en camino.

El rostro de Jason cambia por completo, y refleja ira pura. –Hay que ir, ahora.

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación, se encontraron con un estudio de grabación.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar? –pregunta Conner sin entender. Se acerca al panel y ve varios botones. Presiona uno, y en la pantalla se proyecta una grabación que ambos los deja la piel helada. De inmediato Robin va al panel y detiene las imágenes.

Conner aprieta los puños con ira y vuelve al ver a Tim. El chico tenía la cabeza baja. Apenas jadeaba con suavidad, completamente en shock por lo que había visto.

-¿Estás bien Robin?

El chico no levanta la vista, y apenas susurra -No están aquí, salgamos.

El muchacho sale a toda velocidad. Abre la puerta que da al exterior y se encuentra con Raven. -¿Encontraron algo?

El muchacho no le responde. Sale, dejando a Raven atrás, toma una bocanada grande de aire y trata de reponerse de lo que había visto. Conner los alcanza y ve con tristeza al menor. –No encontramos a ninguno.

-¡Debemos peinar el lugar! ¡Debemos encontrarlos!

-¿Están seguros que…? –intenta preguntar Raven, pero Conner toma su brazo y asiente sin pronunciar palabra.

-Separémonos…

-No, eso no lo haremos –le responde Conner con decisión.

-Así duraremos más.

-Tú decides Robin, o vamos juntos o no nos movemos. Pero ninguno irá por su lado.

El chico acepta a regañadientes y siguen buscando, mientras Harper y Jason llegan a la carpa principal.

-¿Escuchas?

Ambos oyen jadeos y lamentos. Por un segundo, Jason siente que su corazón se paraliza. –Maldita sea… Bárbara –apenas susurra. Saca su arma y entra a la carpa, seguido por su compañero.

Los dos se congelan al ver una pantalla inmensa en el centro del lugar con fotografías de su amiga, completamente desnuda. Las imágenes pasan una detrás de la otra, mientras que por el megáfono se escucha la chica gemir por ayuda. Una de las fotografías, la más cruda, presenta la mano del Joker introduciéndose en la herida de bala de la pelirroja, y se ve el rostro lleno de dolor de su amiga. Jason corre hacia el centro, y ve al comisionado Gordon, encadenado en el piso, tapándose los oídos con desesperación.

Jason saca sus dos armas y dispara contra la pantalla, rompiéndola en mil pedazos, mientras Harper hace lo mismo con su flecha impactando en el megáfono para no escuchar más.

A varios metros, Raven, Conner y Robin escuchan las detonaciones y corren hacia la carpa. Todd corre hacia el comisionado, se quita su chaqueta y lo cubre. –Comisionado Gordon. ¿Se encuentra bien?

El hombre seguía murmurando para sí mismo, intentando no escuchar los lamentos de su hija. Jason insiste, hasta que finalmente logra su atención.

-¿Quién?... ¿quién eres?

-Un amigo, lo sacaremos de aquí.

Conner, Raven y Robin entran a la carpa y ven el destrozo en el centro. Pero el chico, al ver al comisionado con Jason, corre hacia ellos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunta Tim a su hermano.

-¿TÚ que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y Batman? –le pregunta mientras ayuda a Gordon a ponerse de pie.

-No sé, no lo he visto.

Conner y Raven van hacia Jason sin decir nada. Él y Tim sostienen al comisionado, que estaba débil.

-¿Ni un hola? –les pregunta Jason con una sonrisa.

-No esperes un abrazo de mi parte Todd –le responde Raven con su expresión fría y cuasi normal. Pero Conner era diferente. –Después de lo que hiciste, tienes suerte de que no te parte la cara.

-Pues, ¿qué te detiene?... Compañero…

-¡Basta los dos! –les dice Harper –Esto no es el momento ni el lugar. Hay que sacar a Gordon de aquí cuanto antes.

 _-Ohh… pero que hermosa reunión_. – Se escucha la voz de Joker. Gordon se vuelve a tapar los oídos con desesperación.

 _-Nunca ni en mis mejores sueños, pensé ver a dos Robin juntos._

-¡Sal de donde estés payaso! –le grita Conner.

 _-¡Tú cállate! ¿Quién eres! ¿El hermanito perdido del Super Mamón?_

-Ven y de demostraré quien soy –le dice con furia.

 _-Será en otra ocasión, lamentablemente estoy ahora ocupado con el comisionado Gordon. ¿No es así, amigo mío?_

El anciano tapa sus oídos con más fuerza, mientras sigue murmurando.

 _-Ahora, vamos a poner orden en la casa, y para eso, he traído compañeros de baile para ustedes._

En ese momento, aparecen más de veinte hombres vestidos de negro y armados hasta los dientes, que los rodean. _–Espero que bailen buen son, sino mis chicos les enseñarán los pasos. A ellos._

-Bien, esto será fácil –exclama Conner apretando sus puños, pero Raven lo detiene.

-Espera Conner, recuerda lo que te pidió Nightwing.

Superchico vuelve a ver a Robin, que aún sostenía a Gordon.

-Tienes razón, encárguense de ellos.

-Descuida Kon… sus nombres están escritos en cada una de mis flechas –le dice Harper, listo para luchar.

Conner va hacia Jason, Robin y Gordon. –Yo lo llevaré en mi espalda, ustedes me siguen.

-Yo no –le responde Jason. –Es mi pelea. Quédate con ellos.

Conner asiente. Antes que Jason vaya con Raven y Harper, se detiene al sentir la mano de Conner en su brazo. –Lo diré ahora y no lo repetiré más… es bueno haberte visto Jason… y que estés de nuestro lado.

Jason asiente con una sonrisa, -Cuídense los dos.

Los encapuchados van hacia los seis para atacar. El primero en asestar un golpe es Raven, que con su magia arrastra a varios de ellos hacia la oscuridad, dejando el camino libre para que Conner y Robin saquen a Gordon de la carpa. Mientras Jason y Harper sacan sus armas y cada uno se pone detrás del otro.

-Oye Jay… trata de no morirte esta vez, ¿quieres?

-Y tú, por lo que más quieras, mejora tu puntería o tendrás que regresar a que Quinn te dé más clases.

Harper arruga la frente, carga dos flechas, apunta y le da a dos en la cabeza.

-¿Así o mejor? –le pregunta a su compañero.

-Deja de parlotear, y terminemos con ellos.

Los dos corren hacia sus atacantes, disparando sus proyectiles, mientras Raven se acerca a otro grupo, al mismo tiempo que Conner y Robin corren varios metros del lugar. Conner sienta al comisionado con cuidado en una banqueta.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Tenemos que ir por el Joker!

-No Robin, esperaremos a los demás, y es una decisión que no pienso discutir contigo.

En ese momento, Flash llega con ellos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –le pregunta Conner molesto.

-No conoces el tráfico de Gótica en las horas pico. Además, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Te has vuelto tan lento como un caracol, te queda pesado el rojo, eras más útil de amarillo.

-¿Dónde están los otros?

-En la carpa, peleando con los secuaces del Joker.

-¡Voy! –grita Wally mientras corre al lugar, pero en ese momento, una explosión ocurre, haciendo que la carpa vuele en mil pedazos. Flash vuela por los aires y cae pesadamente al suelo, mientras Conner cubre a Robin y Gordon, protegiéndolos de los escombros.

Los dos vuelven a ver asustados. Flash apenas se puede reponer del impacto. Se endereza y vuelve a ver el lugar que empieza a arder.

-¡Flash, quédate con ellos! –le grita Conner que corre de inmediato para socorrer a sus amigos. Flash se pone de pie, frotándose el brazo que estaba mallugado.

-Ellos… ¿murieron?

-No lo creo chico.

Conner empieza a buscar entre los escombros, cuando ve una sombra negra a unos metros de él. Se empieza a difuminar y ve a Raven flotando en el aire, junto a Jason y Harper, que estaban inconscientes en el suelo. La luz oscura de Raven se empieza a apagar lentamente. –Hice… lo que pude… -susurra y cae, pero es sostenida por Conner antes que toque el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Joker… explosivos… hice lo que pude para protegerlos… ellos… ¿viven?

Conner la recuesta en un madero, mientras revisa los signos vitales de los dos. –Descuida, ambos respiran, solo están desmayados.

* * *

Flash y Robin esperan alguna señal, cuando un carrusel, a 500 metros de ellos se enciende solo. Los dos vuelven a ver las luces y escuchan el sonido.

Wally vuelve a ver a Robin, que no pierde detalle. –Es una trampa, Flash.

-Lo sé amigo. Conner, ¿me captas?

-Sí, los tres están vivos, pero golpeados.

-Bien, el Joker sigue jugando con nosotros. Tengo que ir.

-¡Espera! Robin…

-Oye Tim –se vuelve Wally hacia él. –Quiero que te quedes y no te muevas de aquí.

-¿Por qué todos están empecinados en protegerme? ¡Puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Soy Robin!

-Sí… sí, lo sé –le responde con una sonrisa. –Pero ahora tienes una misión importante: te toca cuidar de Gordon de acuerdo.

-No quieras usar psicología conmigo, Wallace –le dice el más joven cruzando los brazos.

-Piensa en lo que sería de Barbara si algo… peor a esto le pasa a su padre. Quédate con él, el resto ya viene en camino.

-¿El resto? ¿La Liga viene?

Flash sonríe y se encamina al lugar.

-Ve con Robin –le dice Raven a Conner, que recostaba a Harper al lado de ella –Joker cree que morimos, no hará nada contra nosotros.

-¿Estás segura?

-No me obligues a hechizarte, ve Superboy.

* * *

Flash llegó al carrusel. La música infantil era empalagosa para su gusto. Camino alrededor del artefacto sin ver señales del Joker por ningún sitio.

 _-Oh, pero si es el Hombre más rápido del mundo_ –se escuchaba por el altavoz del centro.

-Sal de tu escondite Joker.

 _-Oh, que aburrido eres, mi querido Flash. Es hora de ponerle un poco de entusiasmo a tu vida. Les dejé diez obsequios en el centro. Uno de ellos ya fue recibido por tus dos amigos y mi querido resucitado._

-¿Bombas?

 _-¡Oh, vaya que eres brillante manzanita! Detonan cada 5 minutos, y creo que la próxima lo hará en cuestión de segundos… ¿dónde es que estaba? A ver… ¡lo tengo! ¿Te gusta el algodón de azúcar?_

Flash vuelve a ver en dirección de Tim y Gordon, justo a su lado, estaba una vieja caseta expendedora de algodones de azúcar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corre, entra y ve la bomba que aún le faltaba 10 segundos. La tome y corre aprisa del lugar.

Conner regresa y ve la prisa de Flash. -¿Qué sucedió?

-No sé.

En ese momento se escucha una nueva detonación, esta vez a algunas cuadras del centro de atracciones.

-Oh Dios… -exclama Robin casi sin aliento.

-Wally… respóndeme de inmediato… ¡Flash! –Conner insiste, pero sin respuesta. -¡Mierda! ¡Ese maldito loco!

 _-No no no no… Superman nunca ha sido tan grosero. Realmente mereces un castigo por tu insolencia, muchachito._

-¡Da la cara de una vez! –le grita Conner enfurecido.

-Espera Conner –le llama Tim -¿Cómo sabe lo que hablamos? ¿Cómo nos escucha?

Conner revisa con su visión alrededor. –Ese estúpido tiene micrófonos y cámaras en todos lados.

Tim se queda pensativo. –Así que debe tener un puesto donde ve y escucha todo con lujo de detalles…

Los dos se vuelven a ver y dicen al unísono. -¡El edificio con el panel!

-Yo iré, Robin…

-Sí, ya sé… Robin, no te muevas de aquí.

Superboy sonríe y va a toda velocidad al lugar, mientras Tim escucha un vehículo acercarse.

Conner entra al edificio que habían visto la primera vez y entra. Va hacia la puerta y ve nuevamente la pantalla apagada. _"Diablos, nos equivocamos"_ , en ese momento la puerta se cierra, dejándolo encerrado. Conner le da golpes a la puerta, pero empieza a sentirse débil.

 _-Mi buen Lexi siempre me dijo "Joker, no olvides la kriptonita en casa, nunca se sabe cuándo te puede servir"… Oh, como lo extraño… espero que aproveches este rato para descansar, ya que no estarás consciente en mucho tiempo._

Conner empieza a perder fuerzas y se deja caer de rodillas. Vuelve a ver la pantalla, y ve un aura verde que la rodea, mientras su vista empieza a fallar.

-Conner, estoy llegando al sitio, ¿cómo está Robin? –pregunta Nightwing por el altavoz, mientras estaciona su motocicleta afuera del centro. Starfire y Cyborg lo alcanzan también. Mientras que ven a lo lejos a Kara con Kaldur.

-Dick… no puedo… -le dice con dificultad, ya a punto de perder la consciencia.

-¿Conner dónde estás?

-Kripto… nita…

-Starfire, Cyborg, rápido, Conner está en problemas.

Ambos vuelan de inmediato, pero la alienígena ve a Robin con Gordon y va hacia ellos. –¡Robin! ¿Viste hacia dónde se fue Superboy?

-Fue al edificio de control, es el que está allá –le dice mientras señala el lugar. La chica vuela a toda velocidad. –Tranquilo, Kon-El, ya estoy ahí.

Ella entra destruyendo ambas puertas. Inmediatamente toma a Conner que estaba semi inconsciente y vuela hacia afuera con él en brazos. Nightwing y Cyborg llegan con Robin y observan a Starfire que llevaba a Conner.

-¿Qué le pasó? –pregunta Robin asustado.

-Kriptonita.

En ese momento, se reúnen con ellos Supergirl y Kaldur. La rubia va con su primo, -Conner, despierta.

-Estoy… bien, solo…necesito aire.

Raven va hacia ellos volando con Jason y Harper. Los pone con cuidado en el suelo. Harper se apoya en un muro con dificultad, pues era el más golpeado de los tres. Jason vuelve a ver a todos, pero luego su vista se fija en Nightwing, que lo ve serio.

 _-Una hermosa reunión familiar sin duda, aquí están los tres pichones del Murciélago, que por cierto, ¿por qué no ha aparecido?_

-¡Sal de tu escondite Joker! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo! -le grita Nightwing.

 _-Lamento decepcionarlo, Alitas, pero yo no juego con niños, te cagan si no tienes cuidado. A ustedes les tengo un juego divertido… Supongo que Flash no tuvo tiempo de decirles, antes que hiciera ¡boom!_

-¿Dónde está Flash? –pregunta Nightwing.

-Hubo… una explosión. Él se llevó el artefacto, pero… no volvió –le dice Robin afectado.

Nightwing cierra los puños con fuerza, -¡Joker!

 _-No seas malcriado, ex Joven Maravilla, ¿Batman no te enseñó modales? Bien… como les iba diciendo antes de ser tan abruptamente interrumpido, hay 8 bombas cerca de dónde ustedes están. Y cada una explota cada 5 minutos, el tiempo corre chicos._

-Salgamos de aquí entonces, el lugar está vacío -dice Raven.

-No podemos –le responde Robin –Joker dijo que estaban cerca de nosotros, pero no especifico que todas estaban dentro del centro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Detrás del muro oeste pasa la vía del tren que va hacia los barrios del sur, y el próximo cruzará en algunos minutos.

Cyborg se niega a creer, -¿Realmente piensas que ese loco sería capaz de…?

En ese momento se escucha una explosión lejos de donde estaban, justo cuando se escucha el pito del tren. –Esa… fue la vía, ¿verdad? -pregunta Cyborg, temiendo la respuesta.

-Kara, encárgate de socorrer a la gente del tren, Raven, busca a Flash –dirige Aqualad –el resto busque los artefactos, si ven al Joker, informen al resto.

Nightwing va hacia Jason. –Tú irás conmigo, ¿entendido?

-Como los viejos tiempos… -le dice con una sonrisa.

-Nunca será como antes, te lo aseguro.

-Conner, sal con Robin y el comisionado del centro. Y llamen asistencia médica.

-Bien Aqualad –le responde Conner que se pone de pie con dificultad y toma a Gordon del brazo.

Todos toman direcciones diferentes, y en parejas. Cuando ve al resto alejarse, Dick toma a Jason del cuello de la camisa y lo pone contra la pared. –Cuando esto termine, regresarás con Hamilton y su gente, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Te pone nervioso mi presencia, hermano.

-No… me… llames… así –le dice molesto mientras fortalece su agarre.

 _-Pero que veo, rivalidad de hermanos… ¿no me digan? El Murciélago le dio un regalo de navidad más grande al resucitado que al joven Alitas Nocturnas._

-Joker, terminemos con esto. Sé que quieres terminar el trabajo que iniciaste conmigo. Ven y ajustemos cuentas –le dice Jason, esperando alguna reacción.

 _-No, mi niño, eso no va a suceder, más bien, tengo un presente para ustedes…_

Las viejas pantallas que estaban alrededor del centro se encienden, y aparece una chica encadenada a una pared, con un explosivo a sus pies. Para el resto es una desconocida, pero Nightwing la reconoció, -Demonios, es Coleen.

-¿Coleen?

-La amiga de Barbara.

 _-Averigüe por ahí que ella fue la metiche que llamó al 911. Así que decidí darle una lección muy dura. La pregunta es, ¿dónde podrá estar?_

-Debemos apresurarnos.

Los dos hermanos corren pero en un momento dado, Jason se detiene. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está Batman?

-Buena pregunta –le responde Dick mientras activa su comunicador. –Batman, ¿me escuchas? ¡Maldita sea Balack, responde!

-¿Balack?

-Es una larga historia, debemos seguir buscando a Coleen, vamos.

* * *

En ese momento, Tim se decide a ir, así que se pone de pie y corre hacia la entrada, mientras Conner, aún debilitado, estaba sentado en una banqueta con Gordon.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Debo entrar, quédate con el comisionado.

-Espera… Robin… no puedes…

-Tú estás débil, y yo puedo hacer que el Joker salga de su escondite.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Robin… ¡Robin!

El chico hace caso omiso y entra nuevamente al centro. Mientras tanto, Nightwing y Todd entran a la sección de restaurantes. -¿Estás seguro que está aquí?

-Por la pantalla se vio el reflejo de un logo, creo yo que de McDonald's. Tiene que estar aquí –le responde Nightwing. Ambos recorren con rapidez el lugar, hasta que escuchan los lamentos de Coleen.

-Es aquí, ¡Nightwing! –grita mientras entra a uno de los locales. Al llegar al fondo, ve a la joven en la misma posición que habían visto antes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda? –pregunta Dick al entrar.

-Un minuto con diez.

-¡Starfire! Estamos en restaurantes, ocupamos tu vuelo para sacar un explosivo, ¡rápido!

-En un segundo estoy con ustedes.

* * *

Bruce poco a poco abre los ojos. Ve a su alrededor. No estaba en un cuarto de hospital, pero le era familiar el lugar. Tenía intravenosos puestos y una cánula.

-Es un alivio que haya despertado, amo Bruce –le dice Alfred quien se acerca a la cama. Bruce acaricia su pecho. Siente un fuerte dolor. –Algo pasó… algo malo.

-Su corazón se detuvo por algunos minutos, pero pudieron revivirlo afortunadamente.

-Bárbara… y Jason.

-La señorita Gordon se está recuperando satisfactoriamente, y en este momento, el joven Jason está con Nightwing y Robin.

-Los tres… ¿están bien?

-Balack está con ellos, señor. Estarán bien, puede estar seguro.

* * *

Conner recupera algo de sus fuerzas, pero antes de siquiera correr a buscar a Robin, el batimovil se aparece frente a él. Batman sale con rapidez y llega directamente con Gordon.

-Llegas tarde –le dice Conner, pero este lo ignora. Balack se arrodilla frente al comisionado, quien por primera vez, reacciona con cordura.

-¿Jim? Jim… ¿estás bien?

El anciano intenta ponerse de pie, pero cae en brazos de Balack que intenta calmarlo.

-Oh Dios… ahhh… oh Dios…

-Está bien… despacio Jim.

Conner se queda extrañado. Nunca había visto una actitud así del Murciélago.

-Le… le disparó a Bárbara… me mostró fo… fotografías… intentó volverme loco.

-Escucha la policía viene justo detrás de mí… me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que lleguen.

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Tienes que ir tras él!… los chicos… los chicos siguen adentro…

En ese momento, Gordon lo ve con una expresión seria y decidida. –Lo quiero de vuelta… y lo quiero de vuelta según las reglas.

Balack suspira y se pone de pie. –Haré todo lo posible.

Corre al lugar, dejando a Conner con Gordon, mientras que el anciano sigue insistiendo. -¡Según las reglas! ¿Oíste?... ¡Tenemos que mostrarle que nuestro modo funciona!

* * *

Tim corre al interior del centro, directamente a la Casa de la Risa, Entra y escucha su voz nuevamente por el altavoz

- _Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero que tenemos aquí… un pequeño ruiseñor ha entrado a la jaula del gato._

Al otro lado del centro, Starfire entra, toma el explosivo y vuela, mientras Jason y Dick quitan las cadenas a una nerviosa Coleen.

-¿Escuchaste? –pregunta Dick. -¿Ruiseñor?

Jason se queda pensativo, y abre los ojos. –Maldita sea, Tim.

Se pone de pie y corre. -¡Jason! ¡Espera!

-¡Sácala de aquí, rápido!

Lejos de los Titanes, y completamente solo, Robin espera pacientemente. Entonces escucha una voz siniestra tarareando una canción de niños. _–Debiste hacerle caso a tus hermanos, Joven Mantequilla. Es peligroso que un lindo pajarito ande a estas horas de la noche solo_ –le dice mientras se acerca con un bate en la mano.

-¿Quién te dijo que vine solo? –le responde Robin con una sonrisa.

Joker abre los ojos, y no se percata, hasta que siente un golpe fuerte que lo tumba en el suelo. Jason camina hacia él, con una mirada gélida. –Es hora de ajustar cuentas, Joker.

El payaso sonríe, _-Eso mismo pienso yo._

Le da una patada que hace caer a Jason. Este apunta con el arma, pero Joker le dispara ácido que cae directamente en su antifaz, quemándole parte del rostro también. El chico se queja mientras se quita la prenda, y recibe otro golpe.

 _-Te has vuelto lento con la edad, Red Hood._

En ese momento, recibe un golpe de Robin, quien va al auxilio de su hermano. _-¡No te metas! Que esto es una conversación de adultos._

Robin no hace caso, y sigue luchando con el Joker, quien recibe y da golpes, hasta que finalmente toma a Tim del cuello y lo choca contra un espejo. _–Eres un niño muy malo, pajarín._

Toma su bate, y se acerca a Tim, que sigue confundido por el golpe. _–Ahora sabrás lo bien que se sintió el resucitado conmigo aquella noche._

Jason saca su arma y le apunta a Joker, pero sus ojos están maltratados por el ácido y no logra enfocar. Todo está nublado para él.

 _-… Oh mejor, voy contigo primero. Fuiste un terrible dolor de cabeza el año pasado_ –le dice al volverse a Jason. Joker le da un batazo a la mano, haciendo que el arma vuele y dejando al chico indefenso.

 _-Te voy a hacer gritar…_

* * *

Entre tanto, Balack recorre el lugar con desesperación. Toda la conversación de Joker está puesta en el altavoz. Todos, incluyendo Dick, quien corre de inmediato para buscar a sus dos hermanos después de poner a salvo a Coleen, escuchan como Joker se mofa de lo que hará con Jason. _"No te perderé… no otra vez.",_ se dice Dick con desesperación.

Kara logra auxiliar a la gente del tren, cuando Raven desciende a su lado.

-¿Aún nada?

-No hay señales de él.

Pero en eso escuchan una voz conocida entre los arbustos. –Ey chicas, es bueno verlas –les dice Flash, golpeado, con cortes y su traje roto. -¡Flash! –grita Kara al verlo caer desmayado.

-Esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno –repite Cyborg al escuchar al Joker, mientras logra desactivar un dispositivo.

-Tengo que ir, debo ayudarlos –dice Harper que estaba en otra zona del complejo.

-No Red, debemos seguir buscando los explosivos, aún faltan 3 –le ordena Kaldur.

-Pero Jason…

-Ya va ayuda en camino–les dice Conner por el comunicador.

* * *

Una alarma en el bolsillo de Joker hace que vuelva a ver y sonríe _. -Veo que recibiste la entrada gratis que te envié Batman. Me alegro, quería tanto que estuvieras aquí. Los niños son divertidos un rato, luego se vuelven aburridos… Verás, no importa si me atrapas y me envías de vuelta al Asilo… Gordon se ha vuelto loco… probé mi punto. He demostrado que no hay diferencia entre tú y alguien más. Todo lo que toma es un mal día para reducir al hombre más cuerdo a la locura, eso es cuán lejos el mundo está de donde estoy, solo un mal día… ¿Tú has tenido malos días alguna vez verdad? Yo sé que tú sí. Tuviste un muy mal día y todo cambió. ¿Por qué más te vestirías como una rata voladora?_

Mientras el Joker sigue en su monólogo, Todd se acerca a Tim. Tenía un corte en la cabeza, pero reaccionaba. -¿Por qué entraste? ¿Por qué no obedeciste?

-No les iba a dejar toda la diversión a ustedes –le responde con una tímida sonrisa.

-Que tonto eres Drake.

* * *

 _-Tuviste un mal día_ –continua Joker, que se iba alejando de ellos _-… y te volvió tan loco como todos los demás… ¡Solo que no lo admites! ¡Tienes que seguir pretendiendo que la vida tiene sentido, que hay algún punto para toda esta lucha! Dios, me haces querer vomitar_ …

-¡Alguien que haga callar a ese loco! –dice Starfire, mientras saca un nuevo explosivo y lo lanza al aire.

 _-Digo… ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿Qué te hizo lo que eres? ¿Una novia asesinada por la mafia, tal vez… un hermano atacado por algún atracador? Algo así… apuesto, algo así… Algo así me pasó, sabes. No… no estoy exactamente seguro que fue… a veces lo recuerdo de una forma, otra veces de otra… ¡Si voy a tener un pasado, prefiero que sea de múltiples opciones!_

El Joker levanta el bate y camina hacia Jason y Tim, mientras sigue hablando. _-_ _Pero mi punto es que me volví loco. ¡Cuando vi que negra, horrible broma era el mundo, me volví loco como un bobo, lo admito! ¿Por qué tu no? ¡Digo, no eres tonto, debes ver la realidad de la situación. ¿Sabes cuántas veces hemos estado cerca de una Tercera Guerra Mundial por una bandada de gansos en una pantalla de computador? ¿Sabes que el gatillo de la última guerra mundial fue un argumento sobre cuantos postes Alemania debía a sus acreedores de la guerra. ¡Postes! Jajajajajaja ¡Todo es una broma! Todo lo que siempre hemos valorado o luchado por ello… es un monstruoso y demente chiste… ¿Así que por qué no puedes ver el lado cómico?..._

En ese momento, el espejo detrás del Joker se quiebra en mil pedazos cuando Batman lo traspasa. Lo toma por el cuello y lo trae hacia él. –Porque no tiene nada cómico.

Inmediatamente lo lanza contra un espejo, quebrándola contra el cuerpo del Joker que cae pesadamente.

-Casualmente hablé con el comisionado Gordon antes de venir. Él está bien. A pesar de todos tus enfermos y crueles jueguitos está cuerdo. Así que quizás la gente promedio no siempre colapsa.

Joker se arrastra en el suelo y saca un punzón, pero Batman pisa su mano de inmediato, haciendo que éste se queje de dolor.

-Quizás no hay ninguna necesidad de arrastrarse bajo una roca con todas las otras repulsivas cosas cuando los problemas aparecen… Tal vez fuiste tú… todo el tiempo fuiste un psicópata, solo quieres encontrar una razón para justificar tu demencia.

* * *

Jason lleva a Tim aun conmocionado, aunque su vista seguía borrosa y debía sostenerse de las paredes para no tropezar. A lo lejos escuchaban a Batman y Joker peleando, cuando se encuentran con Nightwing. El mayor se asusta al ver la condición de los dos. –Maldición, ¿por qué ninguno de los dos hace caso de los que se les pide?

-Yo estoy bien… lleva a Tim –le dice Jason mientras acerca al chico al mayor.

-No… Dick, a Jason le quemaron los ojos, debe ir cuanto antes a que lo atiendan.

-Descuiden, me encargaré que a los dos los vea un médico, y luego los encadenaré a la camilla. Vamos.

-¿Y Batman? –pregunta el más joven.

-Él podrá solo con Joker. Además, darle una tunda será una buena terapia de relajación para él.

* * *

Batman tenía sujeto al Joker por el cuello para golpearlo, pero el payaso mete sus dedos en sus ojos. Balack lo suelta y se queja de dolor, mientras Joker toma un madero y se lo revienta en la cabeza. Batman cae de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza, mientras su rival saca un cuchillo de su manga. Lo intenta penetrar, pero Balack lo toma de la muñeca y lo hace volar contra el suelo, luego lo levanta y lo vuelve a golpear, cayendo por una ventana hasta el suelo, que empezaba a mojarse por la lluvia que recién caía.

Joker empieza a arrastrarse, hasta tener a Batman y enfrente. Saca un arma y dispara, pero en vez de una bala, sale una banderita que decía ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

 _-Oh diablos, esta no era… ¿Bueno? ¿Qué estas esperando? Le disparé a una chica indefensa, aterroricé a un anciano, casi vuelvo a matar a tus pajarines… ¿por qué no me das una paliza y obtienes una ovación de pie del público?_

-Porque lo estoy haciendo según las reglas… y porque no quiero.

 _-Eso quería escuchar_ –le responde mientras se sonríe.

Se escucha un disparo ensordecedor. Dick, Jason y Tim vuelven sus ojos hacia la Casa de la Risa, que estaba a varios metros de donde estaban ya, esperando alguna señal de Balack, una señal… que nunca llegó.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche**

 **Capítulo 18: Conflicto Interno**

* * *

-¡Me lleva puta! –se quejó Jason al detenerse en seco con Tim y Dick, al escuchar el disparo. –¡Voy por él!

Nightwing lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo, -No estás en condiciones de hacer nada. Iré yo, tu sal con Tim.

En ese momento, la última bomba explotó. En la mansión, Bruce se despertó de un golpe. Miró a su alrededor con la vista agitada. Estaba solo, en su habitación, conectado a un IV. Sintió un profundo vacío, una incertidumbre que le inquietaba. -¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! –llamó decidido.

Wally, que era ayudado por sus amigas, escuchó la detonación dentro del complejo.

-¡Qué demonios! ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Titanes, repórtense de inmediato –dice Raven por el auricular.

Kara se queda en silencio, mientras sostiene a Flash. –Vamos chicos, den una señal –interrumpe Wally.

-Aquí Cyborg, estoy con Starfire, estamos bien. La explosión fue lejos de donde estábamos.

-Superboy aquí, estoy con Gordon y los oficiales a las afueras del complejo.

Los tres se quedan en silencio, esperando alguna otra respuesta. –Aqualad, Nightwing, Red Arrow, informen –insiste Flash.

-Aquí Aqualad –responde con dificultad –Necesito… apoyo. La explosión… alcanzó a Nighwing, Red Hood y Robin… estamos…

En ese momento, la señal se apaga. –Maldición –dice Flash quien se suelta rápidamente de Kara y corre con dificultad hacia el centro. –Ve con él Kara, seguiré atendiendo a la gente del tren –le dice Raven con un tono de angustia en su voz.

La rubia no espera y va volando también.

Connor se queda inmóvil por unos segundos, luego siente una gran ira y entra a toda velocidad al centro. Cyborg y Starfire son los primeros en encontrarse con Aqualad. El mayor le quitaba la máscara a Tim, que apenas estaba reaccionando. A unos metros de él, Nightwing y Red Hood estaban inconscientes, uno al lado del otro. La explosión los había hecho volar varios metros. Sus prendas tenían algunas quemaduras, pero lo que más inquietaba eran las heridas internas que el impacto habría provocado.

Roy llegó con Jason y lo hizo girar hacia él. –Oh Dios, no, no… -decía mientras tomaba su pulso, igual que hacía Starfire con Nightwing. Alrededor de ellos, había un contenedor envuelto en llamas.

 _-Atalaya_ –responde J'onn.

-¡Necesitamos apoyo en mis coordenadas! –le responde Cyborg -Hubo… una explosión. Nightwing, Robin y Red Hood están heridos.

 _-De inmediato_.

Flash llega finalmente pero se detiene al ver a Dick en el suelo. –Dios… no tiene pulso –dice Starfire con la voz entrecortada. Wally la empuja y le toma el pulso nuevamente, y casi de inmediato empieza a hacerle RCP.

-¡Cyborg! ¡Llama a la Atalaya! ¡Ahora!

-¡Ya lo hice amigo!

Tim, el único consciente, se quejaba suavemente. –Vamos chico, dime, ¿dónde te duele? –le dice Aqualad.

-¿Dónde?... ¿Dick? ¿Jason?... ¿Ellos?... ¿Ellos están…?

Connor estaba detrás de Kara, que observaba la escena impotente. El chico caminó, se inclinó junto a Tim y le acarició la cabeza. –Tranquilo Robin… ellos estarán bien, igual que tú. Ahora, trata de estar tranquilo.

-No… donde… ellos…ahhhh –gritó al tratar de ponerse de pie. Aqualad lo detiene con cuidado de los brazos, mientras Connor toma su mano. Tim lo agarra con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos, para aguantar las punzadas de dolor que sentía en su espalda.

En ese momento, Wonder Woman, J'onn y un equipo médico se transportan al lugar, al momento que Jason empieza a reaccionar. -¿Qué… qué pasó? –dice al ver a Roy junto a él.

-Tranquilo Jay… hubo una explosión, pero ya están los médicos –le decía con un profundo dolor al ver la piel alrededor de sus ojos con cicatrices, así como sangre que brotaba de su cabeza.

Jason giró su rostro y vio como Cyborg obligaba a Wally a alejarse de Dick, quien seguía inmóvil. Los paramédicos llegaron con él con urgencia, mientras uno estaba ya con Tim y el otro se aproximaba a Jason.

-¿Qué le sucede a Nightwing? ¿Qué tiene? –pregunta Jason, tratando de enfocar su vista.

Los médicos reinician el proceso de resucitación, mientras J'onn manda indicaciones a la Atalaya para transportar de urgencia al joven.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué tiene Nightwing! –grita al no recibir respuesta

-Tranquilo Jason.

-¡No me vengas con esa mierda Roy! ¿Dick? ¡Vamos viejo, no me hagas esto cabrón!

Cuando Dick y los paramédicos desaparecen, Jason quita a Roy y al médico descontrolado, -¡Dónde demonios está! ¿Dónde lo llevaron? –les grita mientras intenta levantarse.

-¿Jason? –la voz de Tim se escucha, haciendo que este reaccione. Va hacia él con dificultad, apenas distinguiendo a los que estaban a su alrededor. Connor seguía con él, tratando de tranquilizarlo sin éxito.

-Ey Timmy –le dice Jason procurando guardar la calma –Todo está bien, chico. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Dónde está Dick?

-Dick… a él lo están atendiendo, ¿no? Ya debe estar Alcor con él, tranquilo hermanito.

-Tiene la pierna fracturada a la altura de la tibia –le dice el paramédico que revisa a Tim –y parece también un daño en su columna, pero se necesita hacérsele unas placas de inmediato. Fuera de eso, está estable, puede ser llevado a la Atalaya.

-Llévenlo con Alcor –les dice Jason con molestia.

-Joven, el señor Alcor ya está…

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que esté haciendo Alcor! ¡Llévenlo con él! –les grita Jason enfurecido.

Roy lo toma de los brazos y lo jala hacia él. –Cálmate Jay.

-¡No escuchaste!

-¡Red Hood! –le grita Diana ahora –Alcor está con Dick en este momento. Ten calma.

-Balack –susurra Tim, haciendo que Wonder Woman lo vuelva a ver. -¿Qué dijiste Robin?

-Balack… estaba con el Joker en la Casa de la Risa… hubo… un disparo… en ese momento… Dick y Jason discutían para ir por él y después… todo se puso negro.

Diana volvió su mirada a Aqualad. -¿Sabes hace cuánto pasó?

-La explosión fue hace 10 minutos.

-Vamos J'onn –responde Diana al ponerse de pie. –Cyborg, que Robin y Red Hood sean atendidos en la Atalaya. También Flash. Y llévate al resto de tu equipo. Hablaremos después que encontremos a Batman.

-Yo estoy bien…

-¡No! ¡No lo estás Wally! –le dice Diana con voz grave y caminando hacia él –No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero tengo a varios integrantes y exintegrantes de los Titanes en una zona de conflicto, a ti, Robin, Nightwing y Red Hood heridos, y Batman sin dar señales. Así que a partir de ahora yo estoy al mando y no quiero más quejas. Te vas con ellos. Vamos J'onn.

Diana se aleja volando, dejando a todos, incluso a J'onn sin moverse, sorprendidos. Pocas veces Wonder Woman mostraba su enojo de esa forma. –Cyborg, has lo que Wonder Woman ordenó, hablaremos en la Atalaya con todos.

-Sí señor.

* * *

En Metrópolis, John vigilaba, mientras Pregunta revisaba un computador de un edificio, buscando no ser detectados.

-No entiendo por qué entrar a hurtadillas aquí –le dice el moreno, pero Pregunta solo lo calla con un pequeño suspiro. –Descuida, pronto lo entenderás –le responde mientras guarda la información en una llave maya.

-Es hora de irnos.

Los dos van en silencio por el pasillo, cuando varios hombres fuertemente armados los rodean. –Aunque yo podría encargarme de eso, supongo que puedes hacerlo más rápido y eficiente –le dice Pregunta al caminar dos pasos hacia atrás. Los hombres disparan, mientras la luz verde del anillo hace que todo se nuble.

Segundos después, la luz verde aparece a varias calles de ahí, con ambos hombres ilesos. –Nunca había tenido una salida tan fácil de un edificio.

-¿Y? ¿Tienes lo que buscábamos?

-Eso y más.

En ese momento, John recibe una llamada del comunicador. –Dime Shayera… ¿qué?... ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Cómo pasó?... Si, estaré ahí.

-¿Más problemas?

-Debo ir a la Atalaya. ¿Vienes?

-En algunas horas, terminaré con esto y te seguiré.

En ese momento, Diana y J'onn, después de revisar la Casa de la Risa, llegan al sitio donde lucharon Batman y Joker. –No hay señales de ninguno. Esto está mal, J'onn.

-Más de lo que crees –le responde su amigo, mientras señala sangre en el suelo.

-Por Hera… Esto está fuera de control.

* * *

Mientras los tres encapuchados eran atendidos, los Titanes esperaban en una habitación aparte y aislada.

-¡Esto es una mierda! –dice Roy.

-Vamos Red, no empieces –le dice Raven.

-¡Nos están tratando como unos niños!

-Starfire, no es eso, entiende que…

-¿¡Qué hay que entender Kaldur?! –le interrumpe Connor –Estamos aislados, como si hubiésemos hecho algo incorrecto.

-Me vale mierda, yo quiero saber cómo está Jason.

-Pues no creo que debas preocuparte, es el que está mejor de los tres creo –le responde Kara.

Sin decir nada, Wally estaba en una esquina, recordando a Dick en el suelo, inmóvil. _"No tenía pulso… él… tiene que estar bien… debe estarlo"_.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre y entra Shayera. –Cyborg, Supergirl, Flash, síganme. Los demás esperan aquí.

-¿Esperar? –le responde Raven, pero la mujer halcón la vuelve a ver molesta, haciendo que la oscura sienta nervios.

-Esperan aquí, y eso no se discute, entendido. Ustedes tres, caminen –les dice Shayera quien espera al lado de la puerta. Los tres caminan lentamente, hasta que salen los cuatro.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, pero sabían bien porque eran ellos a quienes querían hablarles primero. Al entrar a la sala de reunión, encontraron a Wonder Woman, John Stewart, J'onn, Hal Jordan y al mismo Bruce Wayne frente a ellos. Por primera vez, en una reunión, estaba sin su uniforme, con una IV y en su silla de ruedas. Kara sintió un poco de alivio, al creer que habían encontrado a Batman, pero Cyborg y Flash no. La mirada de Bruce era desconcertante para Wally. No había rabia, pero algo en ellos era diferente.

Shayera tomó asiento con el resto. Wally caminó hacia su silla pero Hal lo detuvo. –Espera Flash, en esta ocasión no formas parte de este panel.

El pelirrojo se queda frío y regresa con sus compañeros.

-Les dije que hablaríamos con ustedes, y por eso están aquí –sigue Diana – Sabemos lo que pasó gracias a Robin. Que ustedes decidieron junto con el resto de sus amigos ayudar a Nightwing a detener a Joker y salvar la vida de Gordon, ¿es así?

Los tres asienten. -¿En qué demonios pensaban? –les dice John molesto. -¿Ustedes piensan que esto es un juego? He visto a este hombre enfrentando a Joker por años –dice mientras señala a Bruce –y apenas ha sobrevivido. ¿Cómo se les ocurre iniciar una operación como esta sin contar con la Liga?

-Escuchen, somos un equipo, nosotros…

-Sabemos lo que hicieron como equipo en el pasado, Kara, y es encomiable –le interrumpe J'onn. –Creemos en sus habilidades y capacidades, por eso los fuimos integrando a la Liga, pero ustedes no tienen idea de la magnitud de rival que es el Joker.

-Creo que más que eso –sigue Shayera –lo más preocupante es que hayan tomado esa acción sin decirle nada a ninguno de nosotros, siendo ustedes parte de la Liga de la Justicia. Ustedes, que fueron elegidos primero, por encima de sus compañeros, debieron seguir con nuestro protocolo.

-Pero Batman ha luchado solo con el Joker decenas de veces y –les trata de decir Kara.

-¡Pero ustedes no son él! –le reclama Diana –Ni siquiera tu Flash, que llevas más tiempo en la Liga que cualquiera de ellos. Vean las consecuencias. Tenemos a tres heridos, uno de ellos de gravedad, y Balack está desaparecido.

Kara se queda sin entender, y vuelve a ver a sus compañeros, que no dicen nada. –Lo que ustedes hicieron fue irresponsable, y tendrán que cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos, los tres –termina Diana. –Ahora, Kara y Víctor, déjennos a solas con Wally, y regresen con sus compañeros.

Ambos salen y se quedan junto a la puerta. –Ey, Vic. ¿Quién es Balack? –le pregunta la rubia sin entender. Él suspira, -Vamos, te contaré a ti y a los demás.

Por unos segundos, la habitación quedó en silencio. Las miradas estaban puestas en Flash que seguía de pie frente a ellos. –Ven, Wally, toma asiento. –le dice Hal.

-¿Ahora si puedo sentarme? ¿Vuelvo a estar en el club? –le responde con sarcasmo.

-¡Siéntate en la maldita silla, ahora! –le levanta la voz Bruce, siendo la primera acción que hacía.

Wally no respondió, y tomó su lugar en la mesa. Vuelve a ver a Hal y sonríe, -¿Tú no estabas descansando?

-Sí, pero mi sobrino político decidió ser gran líder y nos metió a todos en un aprieto.

-Espera Hal, ¿te parece que esto es gracioso Wally? –le pregunta Diana.

-Vean, sinceramente creo que están exagerando, somos adultos ya.

-¿Exagerar? –dice Bruce molesto. -¿Crees que exageramos? ¡Mis tres hijos están heridos! ¡El único hombre en quien le deposité mi fe para vestir mi traje está pasando torturas con Joker y yo estoy en esta maldita silla de ruedas! –dice mientras la golpea con sus puños -¡Y tú dices que exageramos!

-¡No sabes lo que él hizo!

-¡Sé lo que hizo! ¡Sé lo de Bárbara! ¿No crees que quisiera levantarme de esta silla e ir por el maldito que la hirió y mató a Jason una vez? ¡Pero no puedo Wallace! Estoy atado aquí y lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en que mis amigos se protegerán unos a otros y harán el trabajo que yo no puedo hacer, pero tú decides irte con tus excompañeros sin decirle nada a la Liga. ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera al mismo Balack! ¿Le dijeron de los explosivos?

Wally se queda callado. –Claro que no. Balack entró a ciegas, mientras ustedes creían que estaba todo controlado. Para enfrentar al Joker, lo primero es esperar lo inesperado. Y segundo, cuidar a tus compañeros, porque serán sus armas contra ti. Yo lo he vivido por años, Wallace, tu no. Él no es Captain Cold ni Gorila Grod. Es un psicópata, del nivel del mismo hombre que mató a Barry.

Al escuchar el nombre de su tío, el pelirrojo lo vuelve a ver perturbado. –No tienes idea de lo que hicieron. Y te diré algo, esto te dolerá más a ti que a cualquiera.

En todo momento, mientras hablaba, la respiración de Bruce era difícil. Con cada frase, tomaba una bocanada de aire. Diana volvió a ver a Hal que entendió perfectamente y se puso de pie. –Bien, ustedes terminen con esto, llevaré a Bruce, ocupa un poco de aire.

-Estoy bien Jordan.

-No te quejes murciélago –le responde mientras jala su silla –Tu y yo daremos una vuelta.

Sin deseos, Bruce dejó que Hal lo sacara de la sala. Flash estaba callado, con la cabeza baja, tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado.

-Aunque quisiéramos seguir con esto, me temo que no podemos perder más tiempo. Tu equipo será llevado al comando de los Titanes, mientras esperan órdenes, y eso te incluye a ti Flash –le dice Diana.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me están expulsando?

-No Wally –interrumpe J'onn – te damos tiempo para que pienses en lo que hiciste. Ahora tenemos mucho que tratar.

-Podemos ayudar.

-Ya hicieron mucho Wally.

-Pero Shayera…

-Maldición –murmura John quien se pone de pie –Flash, seguirás las órdenes que te están dando sin quejarte.

-¿Órdenes? –reclama Wally. –Pensé que era parte del equipo.

-¿Qué equipo? ¿Acaso nos tomaste en cuenta en esta operación?

-¡Ustedes estaban con lo de Clark! ¡Y Gordon en manos de ese infeliz!

-¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡Si no quieres ir, es tu problema! Pero no vas a involucrarte más en este caso, o yo mismo te llevaré de la oreja a casa de tu tía Iris, ¿queda entendido? –le dice con fuerza John.

Wally se pone de pie, pero antes de salir, se dirige a ellos, -Si ustedes siguen pensando que soy un niño, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Mi lugar esta con mis amigos y con Dick.

-Bien por ti –le dice John, mientras Shayera le toma la mano tratando que se calme.

Wally ve a John con ira, pero no le responde. Simplemente se va.

-Eso estuvo genial John –le dice Shayera.

-¿Qué esperabas Shay? ¿Qué le palmeara la espalda? ¡Es un malcriado haciendo pataletas! Además, ahora lo menos que me interesa es Wally. Tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar.

-John tiene razón –interrumpe Diana –Ahora no solo tenemos la investigación sobre el ataque de Clark, también hay que encontrar a Balack.

-Bueno, ya tenemos un avance con lo de Clark –le responde John.

* * *

Hal llevó a Bruce a su habitación. Se sentó frente a él y suspiró.

-Lamento haber mencionado a Barry.

-No, no amigo. Descuida. Tuviste razón en todo lo que dijiste. Y sobre Barry… bueno, espero que eso haga reflexionar un poco a Wally.

-Habla con él Hal, me preocupa en qué pueda terminar.

-Igual yo. Trataré de hacerlo. Pero ahora me preocupas tú, no deberías estar aquí.

-Lo sé. Pero… no tengo opción, los chicos…

-Ellos están siendo atendidos Bruce. Y nosotros podemos encargarnos de lo que venga. Escucha, apenas ayer tuviste un colapso cardiaco, hombre, no tengo idea de cómo haces para seguir de pie. Apenas si puedes respirar. Ahora que estas más calmado, irás a la mansión.

-No, espera…

-Cuando sepa algo, iré de inmediato a decirte, lo prometo. Pero no harás ningún bien a los muchachos si arriesgas tu salud por esto.

-Quiero verlos antes.

-Los verás cuando lleguen a tu casa, ahora irás a descansar y nos dejarás esto a nosotros. Atalaya.

 _-Si Hal Jordan._

-Tornado, transporta a Batman a la Baticueva.

 _-Si señor._

-Iré más tarde Bruce, procura descansar.

Sin decir más, Bruce fue enviado a la Baticueva, donde lo esperaba Alfred molesto. –¿Cómo están?

-Tim y Jason heridos, pero estables.

-¿Y el joven Richard?

Bruce se quedó en silencio. Alfred sintió una gran desesperación, pero se contuvo. –Bien, iré a ver más tarde como está, por ahora lo subiré a…

-Ve con él Alfred.

-Pero señor, usted…

-Uno de nosotros debe estar pendiente de ellos. Ve, me quedaré con el enfermero. Te prometo que mantendré la calma y esperaré noticias.

Alfred asiente, lo toma de la silla y lo lleva al ascensor. Minutos después, lo recuesta nuevamente en la cama, le quita los zapatos y le suelta el cinturón.

-Jason tenía razón, Alfred.

-¿Disculpe señor?

-Debí matarlo desde el principio.

Alfred suspira y se acerca a él. –Bruce, escucha. Eres más que un hombre. Eres un símbolo de justicia. Si lo hubieses echo, todo por lo que has luchado tantos años se habría ido abajo. No te arrepientas ahora.

-Pero Bárbara y Dick…

-Ellos se recuperarán. Están dando tiempo para llevarla con Alcor. Y el joven Dick está con él ahora. Se pondrán bien, igual que Jason y Tim.

-¿Y qué hay de Balack? Joker lo tiene en sus manos.

-Confíe en la Liga señor, más que eso, confíe en sus amigos.

* * *

En la base de los Titanes, alejados del resto de los chicos, el grupo estaba esperando impaciente alguna señal. Todos estaban en silencio. Cyborg les había contado todo, desde la identidad de Bruce Wayne, su enfermedad y como había regresado Jason de los muertos. Ninguno sabía qué hacer, o qué pasaría después de esto. Pero el único que tenía certeza de qué hacer era Wally West.

-¿A dónde vas Wally? –le pregunta Kara.

El pelirrojo no le responde, va hacia la puerta pero es detenido por Raven. –Ni siquiera lo pienses Flash.

-¡Debo verlo!

-Ellos dieron una orden

-¡Al demonio Kaldur, Dick está herido!

-Flash tiene razón –le interrumpe Connor –su lugar es con Nightwing. El resto nos quedamos aquí.

* * *

En un lugar apartado de Gótica, un grito terrorífico se escuchó. Debajo de varios metros de suelo y concreto, en una zona libre de las alcantarillas, Balack, encadenado de pies y manos en una pared, respiraba con dificultad. La herida de bala había impactado en parte de su hombro descubierto, algo que había aprovechado Joker para hundirle un cuchillo que llevaba consigo en la misma herida.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, estaba ahí, a merced del psicópata payaso. Le había quitado la parte del traje que cubría su pecho, y se divertía quemando su piel con acero ardiendo.

-Oh, vaya, imitador. Debo confesar que tienes mucho aguante. Pero te digo algo, yo también. Y puedo hacer esto toda la noche, jajajajajajaja.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Haces esto?

-A ver –le dice pensando –Empezando porque te has atrevido a ponerte el traje del murciélago.

-Yo soy…

-¡Calla! –le grita mientras lo vuelve a quemar y Balack responde gritando aún más fuerte. –Yo conozco a la rata mojada. Han sido… ¿qué? ¿Casi 20 años? Lo conozco también como mis dos manos izquierdas. Solo quería la seguridad cuando te enfrenté y me la diste.

-¿Cuál?

-No me quieres dar una paliza… ¡NO ME QUIERES DAR UNA PALIZA! ¡ERES BATMAN, PEDAZO DE INFELIZ! Hemos ido de paliza en paliza por años. Mato a un Robin, él me despedaza los huesos. Enveneno la ciudad entera, él me retuerce el pescuezo. Le disparé a la hija de su amigo y lo volví loco a él, ¿y no me quieres hacer nada? Tal vez te parezcas a él, pero no tienes su sentido de teatralidad. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi amigo Batsi Bats?

-No sé…

-¡Habla! ¡HABLA! ¡HABLA! –le grita mientras seguía quemándolo sin contemplación.

* * *

-Las acciones de Lex Corp, así como su planta física y demás, fue vendido a una serie de diferentes propietarios fantasma durante los últimos años. Finalmente, la última venta se realizó hace 4 meses. E inmediatamente que esto sucedió, una empresa que surgió de la nada, las hizo suyas.

-¿Tiene todo Pregunta? –le cuestiona Shayera.

-Todo, incluso sus investigaciones, los insumos…

-¿La kriptonita?

-Si Wonder Woman. Hace dos meses hubo un contacto con la mujer que se encargó de dar a kriptonita a Superman, el cual pertenece a esa misma empresa.

-Quien haya sido, se ha tomado muchas molestias para inculpar a Superman –responde Shayera.

-Tal vez ese no sea su plan, solo una parte de él –le responde Pregunta. –El ataque a Superman fue en vivo, visto por millones.

-Afectó su imagen, y la de la Liga también.

-Ahora, el ataque al comisionado Gordon y el secuestro del falso Batman puede ser la punta del iceberg. Es cuestión de tiempo para que el Joker sepa que no es el Batman real y querrá saber dónde está, por su obsesión con nuestro compañero.

-¿Crees que Joker planeó todo?

-O simplemente es una herramienta más John –le interrumpe Diana.

-¿Sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto?

-Como les dije, es una empresa fantasma. Sus dueños son anónimos. Pero pueden rastrearse.

-¿Cuál es esa empresa?

-New Earth Inc.

* * *

-Señor, hablé con Alcor –le dice el enfermero, mientras le pone un calmante al IV de Bruce. –Me pidió informarle que iniciará con el tratamiento mañana. Así que necesitamos que descanse, es importante.

Bruce no dice nada, simplemente asiente. El joven se va, dejándolo solo. Pasan algunos segundos, cuando empieza a sentir sus párpados pesados, pero no quiere dormir, no ahora. Hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, pero poco a poco va rindiéndose ante el químico en su cuerpo. Suspira, y antes de cerrar sus ojos, murmura, -Clark… Clark.

A miles de millas de ahí, el hombre de acero se despierta. Siente un escalofrío al creer escuchar su voz, pero intenta recostarse nuevamente. Sin embargo, otra vez lo escucha llamarlo, "Clark".

Agudiza su oído, ignorando las millones de voces y sonidos que hay entre ambos, "Clark, te necesito tanto." Logra detectar el latido de su corazón, más lento. Se pone de pie apresuradamente y abre la puerta de la habitación, pero se sorprende al ver a Capitán Átomo ahí.

-Nathan, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me dieron la orden de vigilar tu estancia en este fuerte, Superman. ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

El hombre de acero suspira frustrado, -Necesito irme Nathan.

-Sabes que es imposible que hagas eso.

-¡Debo hacerlo!... Es importante, regresaré, lo prometo.

-Lo siento Superman, pero tengo órdenes. Regrese a la habitación.

Cierra la puerta y frustrado se sienta en la cama, intenta volver a escucharlo, pero esta vez, oye su respiración lenta y pausada, pero estable. "Creo que se durmió", se dice así mismo.

Se recuesta en su cama, pensando en él, mientras que Bruce dormía plácidamente.

* * *

Flash llegó a la habitación donde era atendido Dick. Estaba en la máquina de Alcor. El thanagariano se acercó a él, -Sabes que estará como nuevo en pocos días, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero aun así… es difícil.

-Entiendo. Me hablaron de la Atalaya, parece que tendré más de un paciente para mañana.

-Si… emmm… son Robin y Red Hood.

-¿Red Hood? Oh, claro, Jason. ¿Lo hallaron?

-Sí, pero está herido, no tan grave como Nightwing, pero…

-Claro, puedo entender –le responde Alcor. –Te sugiero que descanses, mañana estará consciente y podrán hablar.

-Podría… dejarme solo unos minutos a solas con él.

Alcor se va, pero antes se vuelve hacia Flash, -Hace un par de horas he tratado de comunicarme con mi hijo, ¿sabes dónde estará?

Wally se queda callado, sin saber que decir. –Oh, bueno. Olvídelo. Debe estar patrullando a esta hora. Le hablaré mañana. Cinco minutos, no más de eso.

Al salir Alcor, el pelirrojo se acerca más, hasta llegar frente a su rostro. Se quita la máscara y trata de sonreír, -Si me vieras ahora, dirías que soy un cobarde… es solo que… no tengo idea de cómo decirle lo de Balack.

Dick sigue inconsciente. –Bruce tenía razón. Debí haberte convencido que te detuvieras, no animarte e involucrar al resto… fue mi culpa. Era el de mayor jerarquía entre ustedes y lo arruiné… Sé que te pondrás bien y apenas reacciones, querrás ir en busca de Balack, pero no lo puedo permitir. No esta vez, después de lo que te pasó a ti y a los chicos. Haré que él regrese Dick… solo…

Su voz se entrecorta. Acerca su mano nerviosamente y acaricia su pelo negro. –Solo te pido que aguantes, ¿bien?

Se aproxima y le besa los labios. –Encontraré a Balack y detendré a Joker. Te prometo que no volverá a hacerle daño a ninguno de ustedes.

Da un par de pasos hacia atrás y se vuelve a poner la máscara. –Te amo Dick.

Y como una ráfaga de luz, sale del Salón de la Justicia, sin dejar huella más que la brisa a su paso.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche**

 **Capítulo 33: Fiel a tí**

* * *

Wally llegó a Gótica en cuestión de un minuto. Varias veces, Hal intentó comunicarse con él, pero no respondió. Se quitó el comunicador de su oreja. _"Lo siento Hal"._ Lo dejó caer en el suelo y lo piso. Se quedó observando desde un punto alto la bahía de Gótica. En cuestión de una hora iba a amanecer. Balack llevaba ya 2 horas en manos del Joker, y el velocista no tenía idea de donde comenzar, pero estaba decidido a encontrarlo. En ese momento, su celular sonó por vigésima vez. Lo sacó e iba a lanzarlo pero se detuvo al ver quien era. Linda. Ella le había pedido 24 horas antes hablar con él. Parecía urgente. Lo dudo, pero al ver la hora decidió que a lo mejor era necesario que respondiera.

-Aló.

 _-Mmm… por fin. Te he llamado varias veces desde ayer, te dije que necesitaba…_

-Linda, disculpa, pero ahora no puedo. ¿Puedes ir al grano, por favor?

Wally se quedó inmóvil escuchándola. No dijo nada más, solo un simple, "Te veré más tarde, lo prometo", y colgó. En ese momento, sentía muchas emociones extrañas. Pero ahora no podía echarse para atrás. Tiró el celular, como lo había hecho instantes antes con el comunicador, respiró profundo y fue hacia Gótica. Aunque tuviese que tocar cada puerta de la ciudad, estaba decidido a encontrar al Joker.

En la Atalaya, Hal lanzó el comunicador en la cama y se dejó caer rendido. Aunque el cuidado de Alcor salvó su vida, estaba aún resentido por sus heridas. Realmente necesitaba descansar. Pero la actitud de Wally lo tenía nervioso. No quiso preocupar a los demás, pero esa mirada llena de rabia y decisión, le inquietaba. Volvió a ver la fotografía de Barry. "¿Qué debo hacer amor?". Sentía un temor grande, igual que la de aquella vez, cuando su vida se destruyó por completo en cuestión de unos segundos. Y sintió miedo que pudiera volver a pasar…

* * *

 **Metrópolis, 10 años antes**

El golpe de Mongul hizo que Superman volara por los aires contra un edificio. Las personas huían despavoridas, mientras las criaturas del alien corrían tras ellas. Superman se sacudió el polvo del traje y voló hacia su enemigo. Mientras ambos seres estaban enfrascados en una batalla, Hal observaba a lo lejos, sentado en el borde de un edificio, comiendo un emparedado. Desde donde estaba, con su anillo, retiraba a los civiles del camino de las criaturas, mientras se entretenía de vez en cuando con la pelea entre Superman y Mongul. En ese momento, la ráfaga escarlata llegó. Hizo un torbellino alrededor de las criaturas haciendo que estas empezaran a flotar en el aire, y luego las lanzó en el vórtice por donde habían entrado, sin percatarse que otra estaba por atacarlo por detrás. Antes que lo hiriera, Hal lanzó un rayo sobre la criatura, haciendo que estaba volara hacia el vórtice. Flash observó y volvió su vista hacia el edificio, donde Hal simplemente le saludo. Arrugó el ceño y siguió en su labor de disminuir el daño colateral de la lucha.

En ese momento llega el batimovil. Batman sale de ahí con un arma. –Ey Murciélago –le saluda Flash. -¿Trajiste algo que nos pueda ayudar?

El Caballero de la Noche no le respondió. Colocó el arma frente al vórtice y volvió su vista al Hombre de Acero. –Listo, Superman.

Clark apenas sonrió y antes que Mongul lo golpeara nuevamente, lo tomó del cuello. –Es hora que hagas un largo viaje amigo.

Le golpeó con fuerza haciendo que este volara hacia el vórtice. Este se detuvo y corrió hacia Batman, que preparaba su rayo, pero antes que llegara, Flash le propino un golpe a toda velocidad, haciendo que este se acercara más. Sin embargo, la fuerza de la criatura era demasiada.

El monstruo fue hacia Flash, pero el rayo de Linterna lo impactó en el pecho, en ese momento Batman activó el rayo, haciendo que empezara a atraer a Mongul hacia el vórtice, y todo lo que estaba cerca, incluyendo a Flash y Batman. Superman con rapidez agarró a Batman del brazo, mientras Hal hizo una cúpula alrededor de Flash y lo atrajo hacia él.

Finalmente, la criatura entró al vórtice y Batman apagó el rayo.

Linterna liberó a Flash de la cúpula, mientras Batman se soltaba con molestia del agarre de Superman. Éste solo sonrió, -De nada Bruce.

Fue hacia Flash y Linterna. –Muchas gracias por su ayuda –les dice mientras les extiende la mano.

-Fue un gusto Superman, aunque creo que todo lo tenían controlado tú y Batman.

-Estas equivocado Flash –le interrumpe Batman al caminar hacia ellos. –Como siempre, tu trabajo fue acertado. Protegiste a las personas inocentes y detuviste a Mongul cuando venía sobre el rayo. Gracias.

Flash le sonrió. Batman dio media vuelta, dejando a Jordan un poco confundido. –Oh claro, todo lo hizo Flash, pero el hombre de verde no merece una mención.

Batman se detuvo en seco y fue hacia Jordan. Se puso cara a cara frente a él, -Estuviste alrededor de 10 minutos sentado en el edificio del frente, comiendo un emparedado mientras todo era pánico en las calles

-Oye ayude a la gente.

-Eres un inconsciente e irresponsable Jordan. Crees que tu anillo lo hace todo, y te olvidas del compromiso que tienes para con las personas. En lo que a mí respecta, es una molestia trabajar contigo.

Antes de irse se volvió a Superman, -Y Clark, no me vuelvas a llamar Bruce en una escena, ¿quedó claro?

-Como digas Batman –le responde tranquilamente.

Es entonces que el Hombre Murciélago se va sin decir nada más.

-Amargado egocéntrico –dice Hal sin quitar la vista del batimovil que se alejaba.

La prensa empezó a acercarse a ellos, haciendo que el rubio corredor se pusiera nervioso. –Bueno, creo que este es un trabajo para Superman –dice Flash divertido –Nos veremos pronto.

-Claro, cuídate… cuídense los dos.

El Hombre de Acero los deja y se acerca a los reporteros. Flash se va dejando a Hal confundido.

* * *

Batman iba ya a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, rumbo a Gótica, cuando entró una llamada de la Mansión. –Dime Alfred.

-Le recuerdo señor que Lucius Fox le espera en la oficina. Tiene una reunión con los inversionistas chicos.

-Ammm… si, lo recuerdo. Estaré ahí en unos…

En ese momento un golpe sobre el batimóvil, hizo que Batman perdiera el control, diera varias vueltas y cayera sobre un sanjo. La comunicación se perdió. Batman soltó su cinturón para salir del auto, pero algo retiró con fuerza la puerta del vehículo. La luz del sol le dio directamente a los ojos de Bruce, pero después de unos segundos, pudo reconocer a su atacante.

-Zoom… -dijo segundos antes de recibir un golpe y quedar inconsciente.

* * *

El velocista ya había salido de Metrópolis e iba hacia Central City, cuando un muro verde se puso enfrente en medio de la carretera solitaria. Se detuvo en seco molesto. -¿Qué quieres ahora Hal?

-Oh vamos Barry, primero Batman y ¿ahora tú? ¿Qué hice?

-¿Te parece divertido lo que pasó hoy? Nunca tomas nada en serio Hal.

-Ey… para ahí, eso no es cierto. Cuando me llamaste, fui de inmediato.

-Sí, pero te vi… maldita sea, comiendo. ¿Qué te sucede?

-No había comido nada decente en 48 horas. Escucha… sabes que superviso todo un cuadrante estelar, tengo muchas responsabilidades que ustedes no se imaginan –le responde mientras se aproxima lentamente a Barry.

-Y no imagino como las cumples con tu actitud.

-Fácil, le doy a cada asunto su respectiva prioridad. Superman estaba conteniendo a Mongul, solo tenía que proteger a la gente mientras tú y el Murciélago se aparecían.

-Sí, pero lo hiciste mostrando una completa falta de compromiso. Eres… tan inmaduro.

-Y tu un ñoño… Mi ñoño –le dice con una voz suave y su rostro a pocos centímetros del rubio.

Flash se aleja un poco, pero Hal lo toma de la cintura –Oh no, no creas que me dejarás como la última vez.

-Tengo que… regresar a Central City.

-Barry, tú le das la vuelta al mundo en un minuto. No me vengas con esa excusa que debes irte ya –le dice casi rosando sus labios. -¿Me vas a decir ahora que no me extrañaste?

La respiración del rubio estaba agitada, y no esperó más. Beso sus labios con lujuria y deseo, mientras Hal lo apresionaba contra él. –Espera… Hal, nos pueden ver –le dice jadeando.

El castaño activa su anillo, y en un aurea verde que los rodea, se retiran a un lugar más alejado.

* * *

De regreso en Metrópolis, Clark Kent llega al Planet con todas las notas que había realizado de la lucha.

-Ey Smallville –le llama Lois, quien estaba en su computador –te estuve llamando, ¿dónde estabas?

-En el Centro, estuve presente en la batalla de Superman.

-¿En serio? No te vi –le dice la reportera, mientras imprime su escrito. -¿Tomaste nota?

-Sí, claro. Entrevisté a algunos civiles y… ¿Esa es tu artículo de la batalla?

-Así es, se la llevaré a Perry… pero tranquilo, has la tuya, seguro que la información que preparaste la podrán publicar también –le dice la mujer.

Mientras ella se va a la oficina de White, Clark cae en su silla. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Lois siempre le llevaba la delantera con las notas. Pero al final, sonrió y encendió su computador, decidido a que publicaran su información.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de ahí, una sesión de entrenamiento era observada por Raven, Starfire y Aqualad. Por quinta vez, Wally caía al suelo, y sin muchos deseos de levantarse, cruzó los brazos. –Me niego a seguir.

Canario suspiró, -Vamos Wally, debes terminar.

-¡No es justo! No puedo usar mis poderes mientras que el pupilo de Batman me patea el trasero.

-¿Qué pasa, KF? ¿Te intimido? –le dice Robin divertido.

El pelirrojo gruñe y se vuelve a poner de pie. –Borraré esa sonrisa de modelo de tu cara Grayson.

Dick tomó postura defensiva y sonrió, -Veremos.

Mientras ambos amigos seguían con su pelea, en una colina a varios kilómetros de Metrópolis, se escuchaban los suspiros de Barry y Hal. Ya sin rompa, los dos estaban abrazados sobre el césped virgen, detrás de una roca que los cubría. Hal con impaciencia bajó sus manos y acaricio sus nalgas con deseo. Barry sentía su cuerpo siendo oprimido por el del castaño, mientras se ahogaba en sus besos, cada vez más ardientes. Hal lo volteó con cuidado, y fue besando su cuello, mientras bajaba lamiendo cada centímetro de su espalda, hasta llegar al punto donde Barry apenas gimió. Lubricó sus dedos y los introdujo, mientras seguía besando su espalda. Los gemidos del rubio fueron cada vez más fuertes, mientras sentía esos dedos invadiéndolo. Bajó su mano y empezó a frotarse su miembro con suavidad, mientras permitía que Hal disfrutara de su cuerpo como bien le parecía.

Ese cuerpo. Hal Jordan no sabía que le excitaba más, el pálido, estilizado y fibroso cuerpo de Barry, los gemidos que inútilmente trataba de ahogar, sus ojos azul profundo llenos de lujuria durante el sexo o simplemente su boca, que podía hacerlo viajar más lejos que su propio anillo.

-Ohh Dios… Hal, sigue… ammmm…

-¿Te gusta lo que hago?

-Siii… sigue… Hal…

Barry se enderezó después de unos minutos. Aún agitado, acostó a Hal sobre el zacate y tomó su pene, bajando y subiendo suavemente su mano, mientras lo besaba. Finalmente soltó sus labios y se acercó a su miembro. Hal cerró los ojos, mientras sentía los labios de Barry jugar tímidamente con su pene primero, luego introduciéndolo completamente en su boca. Con maestría, Barry hizo que saliera gemidos cada vez más fuertes de Hal, quien acariciaba su cabello rubio, completamente ido.

Pasaron varios minutos, cuando Barry dejó su miembro completamente erecto y listo. Hal se enderezó y lo besó. Con cariño lo puso boca abajo. Barry abrazó su traje, que estaba a unos centímetros de él y levantó su cuerpo. Hal, con calma, puso su pene en su entrada, y lo fue metiendo poco a poco para no hacerle daño. Con fuerza agarró sus nalgas, mientras escuchaba un gemido fuerte de su pareja, mientras su miembro habría paso. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, recostó su cuerpo sobre Barry y besó su cuello. El rubio gemía suavemente. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró, -¿Lo sientes bien?

-Si… estoy bien… -le dice suavemente.

Hal se separa y empieza a embestirlo lentamente. Con cada cambio de movimiento, Barry sujetaba con fuerza su traje, mientras un suspiro fuerte se escuchaba. Poco a poco, Hal fue aumentando la velocidad, haciendo que los gemidos de Barry se fueran volviendo pequeños gritos.

El vaivén de su cuerpo sobre el del rubio era cada vez más fuerte, hasta que poco a poco bajó la velocidad. Salió y se acercó a su oído. –Date vuelta, quiero verte.

Con completa sumisión, Barry se colocó boca arriba. Su pecho sudoroso tenía algunos restos de zacate pegados. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su boca semi abierta vibraba. Hal abrió sus piernas, pero antes de volver a follarle, besó su boca, jugando con su lengua, acariciando su rostro y su pecho. Acercó su miembro, y esta vez lo introdujo de una sola estocada, haciendo que Barry arqueara su espalda y soltara un grito fuerte. Lo tomó con fuerza de sus caderas, y lo embistió con fuerza Barry se agarró de los brazos de Hal y rodeó su cuerpo con las piernas.

Cada segundo, cada minuto en esa posición, se hacían eternos para ambos. Hal soltó las caderas del más joven y tomó su miembro erecto, cuando sintió que se acercaba su momento.

-¡Dios, Hal! Más… más fuerte… ¡Joder!

Lo volvió a besar sin dejar de golpearlo con su cuerpo. Los gritos de Barry se ahogaban en los labios de Hal. El castaño separó su boca de la suya y miraba con un deseo casi desesperado su rostro completamente enrojecido. –Te amo, Barry.

El rubio no le contestó, completamente borracho de las sensaciones que sentía, hasta que finalmente, con gruesos gemidos, llegó a su clímax, y segundos después Hal, al ver al hombre que amaba en su punto culminante.

Finalmente, Hal dejó caer su cuerpo sobre Barry, quién gemía aún, ahora suavemente. El castaño lo abrazó con dulzura.

-Te amo, Barry Allen.

El rubio recuperó el aliento, -Y yo a ti, Hal –sellándolo con un último beso, y quedando ambos rendidos sobre el pasto verde.

* * *

Clark finalmente terminó su artículo y fue con White. Éste lo revisó con cuidado y autorizó su publicación, junto al artículo de primera plana de Lois. El reportero quedó satisfecho y fue a su escritorio, recogió sus cosas y fue hacia el ascensor, al momento que fue alcanzado por su compañera. -¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, Perry lo va a publicar con el tuyo.

-Excelente Smallville. ¿Ves? ¿Te lo dije?

La hermosa periodista, tocó el botón del elevador y bajaron en silencio. Finalmente, ambos se separaron y Clark siguió su camino al metro. A pesar de su capacidad de volar, disfrutaba esos minutos tranquilos, junto a las personas comunes. Pero un sonido hizo que se detuviera en seco. No entendió que podía ser, y agudizó su audición, hasta que finalmente lo detectó. Buscó un lugar para cambiarse, decidido a encontrar a Flash de inmediato.

* * *

Cuando Barry despertó, se asustó de verse completamente desnudo, con su traje cubriéndolo apenas, solo. Se enderezó, pero de inmediato sintió su estómago rugir. Esa era una de las maldiciones de ser velocista.

Pero se asombró de ver que Hal lo había dejado solo en ese lugar. _"A veces no te entiendo Jordan"._ Empezó a vestirse, cuando vio que se acercaba Hal.

-Hola dormilón.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Te traje esto –le dice mientras le da en su mano una bolsa de papel grande.

-Sé que terminas siempre hambriento, y con la carrera de Central City hasta Metropolis y la batalla, necesitas comer o te desvanecerás de regreso. Anda… son 8 hamburguesas con sus respectivas papas fritas, y aquí ando los refrescos.

Barry sonrió y sacó la primera hamburguesa. Mientras comía se sintió un poco culpable por pensar que Hal lo dejaría solo.

Hal sacó una bolsa con un taco y se dispuso a comer junto con el rubio, que ya se había encargado de la primera. El castaño sonrió, -Me gusta verte comer. A diferencia de tu sobrino, ese si es un cerdo.

-¡Oye, no le digas así!

-Vamos Barry, tienes que darme la razón en esto. Wally se devora como un animal la comida. Está bien que tiene un metabolismo acelerado, pero debería tener más modales.

-Ja, trataré de hablar con él al respecto, pero no quiero presionarlo –le dice un poco apagado.

-¿Qué sucede?

Barry suspira, dejando de lado su hamburguesa, -Él no pidió tener super velocidad.

-Tú tampoco Barry.

-Pero es diferente Hal, obtuve mis poderes siendo un adulto. Wally tenía apenas 11 años. Es decir… sigue siendo un chico.

-Ya casi tiene 16 Barry. Debes dejarlo de ver como el bebé que criaste junto con Iris.

-Lo sé –le dice con un suspiro. –El mismo me lo ha dejado claro muchas veces. Pero… no puedo olvidarlo sabes, es difícil.

Hal le sonrió, tratando de fingir que entendía. La vida de ambos había sido muy diferente, aunque tuvieron sus poderes casi al mismo tiempo, sus experiencias eran muy distintas. Y sobre todo, él no tenía idea de lidiar con niños, mucho menos con adolescentes.

-Por cierto –le interrumpe Barry –quiero enseñarte algo.

Saca de su traje un sobre, con una fotografía y se la da. Hal suelta una carcajada. -¡Oh, por Dios, Barry, que lindos se ven! ¿Cuánto tienen ya?

-Cumplen el primer año el próximo mes.

-¿En serio? Es increíble –le dice mientras no deja de mirar la imagen de los gemelos, en brazos de Wally.

Don y Dawn eran los hijos de Barry con Iris. Él rubio como Barry y ella pelirroja como su madre. Fue difícil al principio para Barry lidiar con el sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia Iris y sus hijos y el amor que sentía por Hal, pero después de varios meses, fue la misma Iris, que lo convenció, ya que para ella lo más importante era su felicidad.

Hal le echó una mirada a Barry, quién seguía absorto en la fotografía. Él reconocía esa mirada, y no le gustaba. –No quiero que te sientas culpable, Bar.

-No es… es que… entre mi trabajo como forense y mis responsabilidades como Flash no paso mucho tiempo con los tres. Ya me está pasando factura con Wally, no quiero lo mismo con ellos.

-Y no pasará. Ni Iris ni yo lo permitiremos, ¿está claro? –le dice mientras levanta su barbilla.

Barry sonríe tímidamente, -Hal, quisiera pedirte algo… es solo que no quiero que te sientas obligado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bien… es que soy padre y… no dejo de pensar lo que pasará con ellos si alguna vez falto.

-Oh vamos, Barry, eso no pasará.

-Eso no lo podemos garantizar, Hal. Ni tu ni yo, ni siquiera Superman. Nuestro trabajo es muy peligroso… y… quería pedirte… si algo me pasa, quiero que estés lo más cerca que puedas de Wally y los gemelos. Es que… no podría pedirle esto a otra persona.

En ese momento, escuchan un zumbido acercándose. –Alguien viene -le dice Hal mientras se pone de pie. Barry deja a un lado la comida y termina de vestirse.

Al ver quién es Hal suspira, -Tranquilo, es amigo.

Superman baja frente a Hal, un poco intrigado. –Linterna, disculpa pensé que Flash estaba aquí.

En ese momento, Barry sale ya vestido. –Estoy aquí… pero, ¿cómo supiste?

-Super oído –le dice- tus latidos cardiacos son los más rápidos del planeta. Escucha, tenemos un problema. ¿Recuerdas cuando enfrentamos a Zoom hace un año?

El rubio cambio completamente su semblante al oír ese nombre, -Sí, claro.

-Bueno, escuché hace unos minutos el mismo zumbido que hace cuando va de un lugar a otro.

-Significa que volvió a este tiempo.

-Así es.

-Esto no es bueno –les dice preocupado –Zoom está obsesionado conmigo, y siempre ataca a la gente que me es cercana. Tengo que ir con Iris y los niños… pero, Dios también está Wally.

-Él está entrenando en los Titanes junto a Canario Negro. Iré con él, no te preocupes –le dice Hal.

-Bien, yo iré contigo a Central City Flash. Debes tener un respaldo por si te ataca.

El rubio acepta, pero antes de irse, se vuelve a Jordan. –Debes tener cuidado.

-Lo sé, yo también soy un objetivo potencial, descuida.

El rubio se va a toda velocidad a Central City, pero Superman se queda rezagado mirando a Hal.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es que…, Barry es un buen hombre, y… bueno, tiene una familia.

-¿Y a qué viene eso? –le pregunta molesto.

-Me preocupa. Por favor, no lo lastimes quieres. El que puede perder más si las cosas no funcionan entre ustedes es él –le dice sentido.

Hal baja su enojo, -No creas tanto eso, Clark.

El Hombre de Acero asiente y vuela para alcanzar a Flash, mientras Hal se va en dirección contraria a San Francisco.

* * *

Canario Negro se terminaba de poner su ropa de civil después del entrenamiento con los chicos, cuando recibió una llamada en su celular. Al ver el número sonrió y respondió, -¿Qué quieres ahora Quinn?

- _Oye, que manera más fría de responder._

-Estoy ocupada ahora, así que lo que tengas que decirme, suéltalo rápido –le dice mientras saca su maquillaje.

 _-Oh vaya, Canarito, me encantas que seas tan ruda._

-Por última vez, Arrow, no me digas Canarito.

 _-Bien, bien, como diga señorita Lance. Tengo información sobre el cargamento que llega esta noche a Star City. ¿Te me unes?_

La rubia suspiró, -¿En serio? Quinn tengo planes.

 _-¿Planes? ¿Acaso… saldrás con alguien?_

-No es de tu incumbencia –le responde con una sonrisa, mientras deja el teléfono en su hombro para ponerse sus zapatos.

 _-Oh vamos, dime, quién es el hombre que se ha robado tu corazón._

-Nadie me ha robado nada. Y deja de payasear. Pídele ayuda a Batman.

 _-¿Batman? Olvídalo, él no tiene tiempo con todos los líos de Gótica._

-Sabes, tal vez deberías llevar a Roy, ya es tiempo que ustedes hablen -le responde con un tono más serio,

 _-Roy está muy bien con los Titanes. No pienso molestarlo_

-Pero Quinn…

 _-Descuida Canarito… perdón, señorita Lance, cumpla con su compromiso, la mantendré informada._

-Espera… Oliver…

El rubio cuelga sin decir nada más. Dinah lanza el celular en la cama frustrada. Se pone de pie y se ve en el espejo. Pero luego suspira y vuelve su vista al móvil. –Maldito Quinn –dice mientras saca del armario su traje de lucha. Esa cita tendría que esperar.

* * *

En el comedor, Wally se tragaba el pirex con lasaña gustoso, mientras Robin lo observaba divertido. -¿Dónde demonios guardas toda esa comida?

-Oye… ya te expliqué… mi cuerpo… necesita… alimentarse –le trataba de explicar mientras seguía metiendo comida en su boca.

Starfire se une a ellos, sentándose al lado de Robin. –Tenemos la tarde libre, tal vez podríamos salir un rato, ¿qué dices Robin? –le dice la chica de 15, con gran emoción.

-¿Por qué no? –le responde Dick mientras se pone de pie. –¿Te nos unes KF?

El pelirrojo lo vuelve a ver y luego a Starfire, cuya mirada se puso triste al momento.

-No… vayan ustedes, yo me quedo jugando.

-Como quieras Wally, vamos Kori.

La chica le sonrió y se fue feliz con el más joven.

Cuando los dos salieron del comedor, Wally hizo a un lado el plato. De repente había perdido el apetito.

-¿Y dónde quieres ir? –le pregunta Robin sin malicia.

-Pues me hablaron que el puente de la bahía tiene…

En ese momento un retumbo se escucha en el centro y un rayo entra a toda velocidad, rozando a Starfire y Robin, dejándolos en el suelo. El chico maravilla vuelve a ver la figura enfrente suya.

-¿Dónde está Wallace West?

-¡Maldita sea! –dice Wally al ver a Zoom en la sala, junto a Kori y Robin. -¡Qué demonios haces aquí! Flash y Batman te enviaron al futuro hace un año.

-Sí, pero ya deberías saber que la única forma de detenerme es matándome, y tu tío nunca tendrá el valor de hacerlo. Ahora, sé un buen chico, y ven conmigo.

En ese momento, Robin se pone de pie, entre Wally y Zoom. –No lo tocarás.

-¡Vaya! Así que eres el sidekick de Batman, ¿no? Es bueno verte, porque tengo algo para ti.

De su cinturón saca la capucha ensangrentada de Batman y se la tira a Robin. Al verlo, el joven se llena de rabia, -¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Dónde está?

-Por ahora, está vivo, pero no en una buena condición. Dile a Flash que esta vez vengo a ajustar cuentas con los dos hombres que me enviaron al infierno en la tierra, y para asegurar su presencia, le haré un poco de presión psicológica.

El velocista toma a una inconsciente Starfire y la pone en sus hombros. Wally va a toda velocidad contra él, pero Zoom lo golpea, lanzándolo por los aires.

-Tu poder no tiene comparación con el mío niño. Dile a Flash que sabe dónde encontrarme. Tiene 20 minutos… el tiempo es oro.

Finalmente se va, dejando a Robin completamente confundido. Este corre a auxiliar a Wally, que estaba reaccionando. -¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue, con Starfire.

En ese momento, Hal llega y ve los destrozos que dejó Zoom a su pasó. –Kid Flash, ¿estás bien?

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Zoom regresó y se llevó a Starfire!

-Y también tiene a Batman –le dice Robin al enseñarle la capucha.

-Dijo que Flash debía buscarlo donde ya sabía, y que tenía 20 minutos.

-Bien, lo buscaré. Ustedes se quedan aquí.

-¡Espera! –le grita Wally –Mi tío no podrá solo con él, yo debo ir también.

-Serás un blanco si vas, Wally. Te quedas, es una orden.

Sin más, Hal se va a toda velocidad. Wally va a su cuarto con rapidez y luego sale vestido. –No pienso quedarme, ¿y tú?

Robin le sonríe, -Pues yo ya estoy vestido para el baile. ¿Pero tienes idea de dónde es?

-Tiene que ser un lugar importante para Zoom y Barry. Y sus enfrentamientos ha sido siempre en Central City.

-Sí, pero debe ser un lugar significativo.

-La casa de los Allen –dice de inmediato Wally. –Fue ahí donde Zoom mató a Norah Allen e inculpó al padre de mi tío. Ahí empezó todo.

-Vamos entonces. ¿Me llevas?

Kid Flash sonríe y deja su espalda para que Robin se suba. –Tápate los oídos.

Robin se pone unos protectores de su cinturón. –Listo.

-Bien, sujétate.

* * *

Ambos llegan y entran a la casa de los West. Barry sube al segundo piso llamando a Iris, cuando Clark escucha un bebé. Va a la sala, y en un encierro, estaban los hijos de Barry. La niña estaba dormida, pero el pequeño Don estaba de pie, aferrándose a la baranda, sin quitar la vista del Hombre de Acero. Este sonrió y acercó su dedo al pequeño, quien se aferró a él. –Eres muy fuerte, tanto como tu papá.

-¿Pero estás seguro? –le pregunta Iris angustiada mientras baja con él.

-No al 100% Iris, pero no podemos confiarnos. Necesito que tu y los niños vayan a un sitio seguro.

-Pero… y ¿Wally?

-Linterna Verde fue por él –le dice Superman desde la sala.

Iris se quedó sin aliento. Era la primera vez que lo tenía enfrente.

-Ammm… bien, tal vez, a casa de una de mis amigas.

-No… no Iris, ahí no es seguro.

-¿Qué dices de la baticueva? –le pregunta Superman –Estoy seguro que a Batman no le molestará, yo mismo puedo…

En ese momento, el celular de Barry suena y él contesta de inmediato. –Dime, ¿tienes a Wally?... ¿Qué?

La mirada de Barry asustó tanto a Iris como a Superman. –Si… sé dónde es… espera.

Deja el teléfono a un lado y va hacia Superman. –Necesito que te lleves a Iris y los niños lo más lejos que puedas de Central City.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Wally está bien, pero Zoom tiene secuestrados a Batman y Starfire. Debo encontrarme con él en menos de 15 minutos. Necesito que hagas eso por mí Superman.

-Descuida, yo me encargo de ellos.

Volvió a ver a Iris, y le dio un beso en la frente. –Estarán a salvo con Superman.

-Cuidate Barry.

El rubio le sonrió y volvió a ver a Superman. El simplemente asintió y el velocista se fue. Camina un par de cuadras y sigue con la llamada. –Escucha bien. Él me dijo la última vez que lo enfrenté que todo terminaría donde empezó. Es a unas cuantas calles de mi casa. Es… dónde asesinó a mi mamá. Superman se está llevando a Iris y mis hijos en estos momentos, ¿Wally está a salvo?

-Sí, descuida Barry, se quedó con Robin. Iré allá, no te muevas, estoy por llegar ahí.

-Bien.

Por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio. –Amor, todo saldrá bien.

-Sí… nunca me contestaste…

La llamada se cortó, justo cuando se escuchó un estallido en la dirección de la casa de los Allen. Barry observó y reconoció con terror lo que era. No podía esperar más, así que se fue a toda velocidad.

Al llegar, un enorme vórtice se abría en la entrada de la vieja casa de los Allen. Starfire estaba encadenada inconsciente, mientras que Batman, en muy mal estado, era sujetado del cuello por Zoom.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste, Zoom? ¿Estás demente?

-¿Por querer que la Tierra sufra la misma suerte que yo?

-Es un vórtice espacio-temporal Zoom, se tragará todo a su paso.

-Así es. Gracias a su intervención cerrando el vórtice, tuve una entrada segura a tu tiempo finalmetne.

-No entiendo Zoom, ¿por qué? ¿por qué yo?

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Todavía lo preguntas?! –le gritaba mientras el vórtice seguía expandiéndose. -¡Destruiste mi vida!

-No es cierto, Eboard. Tú te obsesionaste con mi leyenda y regresaste en el tiempo para destruir mi vida. Ahora piensas hacer lo mismo con nuestro mundo. ¡Estás enfermo de odio!

-¡Tú me enfermaste! ¡Ahora, destruiré todo lo que proteges, y empezaré con tu amigo encapuchado!

Levantó a Batman, haciendo que éste se quejara. –Tu lo ayudaste la última vez para enviarme a esa dimensión demoniaca, ahora te mandaré al infierno.

Antes que levante su mano para darle un golpe certero en el pecho, Flash va hacia él y lo embiste, dejando a Batman en el suelo. Hal, que de lejos vio el vórtice fue a toda velocidad, y con su anillo, alejó a Bruce de la contienda.

La velocidad era tanto que Hal no podía divisar los movimientos de ellos. Bruce abrió los ojos y miró el artefacto que había abierto el vórtice. –Debemos detenerlo, antes que consuma todo a su paso. ¿Dónde está Superman?

En ese momento el Hombre de Acero regresa de haber dejado a la familia de Barry segura, y ve a Starfire cerca peligrosamente del borde del vórtice, va hacia ella la libera y la acerca a Hal y Bruce.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunta Clark

-De maravilla, hay que destruir el artefacto, ahora.

En ese momento, Flash vuela cae al suelo cerca de ellos, justo cuando Superman lanza un rayo con su vista y destruye el aparato que hacia funcionar el vórtice.

-¡No! –grita el rubio.

En ese momento el vórtice empieza a colapsar, y Zoom ríe. –Ohh… gracias por hacer el trabajo por mí Superman.

-El vórtice no tiene como cerrarse ahora… y volará en mil pedazos en cualquier momento, llevándose la mitad de la ciudad con él. Superman lleno de rabia va contra Zoom. Éste le recibe con un golpe certero. –Como ves Superman, sigo tanto o más fuerte que la última vez, y sobre todo, más rápido.

El Hombre de Acero limpia una gota de sangre que cae de su boca y va contra Zoom nuevamente. Mientras ambos pelean, el vórtice empieza a colapsar. Hal acerca a Barry detrás de un auto, junto a Batman y Starfire.

-Debemos hacer algo, y rápido.

-Tu anillo linterna –le dice Bruce –¿puede contener la explosión?

-Si, eso creo, pero tengo que alejar a Superman de ahí, o quedará atrapado en la lucha.

En ese momento, Wally y Robin llegan al sitio. Ambos observan escondidos la lucha entre Superman y Zoom, el vórtice y a los demás protegidos.

-Zoom le está dando la paliza de su vida a Superman –dice Robin sorprendido.

-Zoom tiene una gran fuerza, además de su velocidad, por eso siempre ha sido un rival tan duro para Barry. Pero me preocupa esa cosa –le dice mientras ve el vórtice. –Eso no está bien.

Justo en ese momento, el vórtice alcanza los escalones de la casa Allen y los succiona, haciendo que vibre peligrosamente. –Esa cosa está a punto de explotar Robin.

-Debo ir –le dice Barry –Debo detener a Zoom y alejar a Superman.

-Espera, si el vórtice explota.

No tengo otra opción.

-¿Estás seguro que es lo correcto? –le pregunta preocupado.

-Es la única forma, sino Superman quedará atrpado en la explosión.

-Pero si tu…

-Yo soy rápido Dick, podré liberarme, descuida. Listo, a la cuenta de uno, dos…

En ese momento Wally va a toda velocidad hacia la pelea de Superman y Zoom, mientras Robin corre hacia el resto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Robin? Te dije… ¿Y Wally?

En ese momento se escucha un golpe. Superman vuela una cuadra lejos. Cuando Barry gira su vista, ve a su sobrino, sujetado por zoom.

-Mira que inocencia Flash. Tu pupilo creyó ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentrme.

-¡Déjalo Zoom!

-¿Qué sucede Barry? La solución es muy sencilla, y estoy seguro que ya la dedujiste. Linterna Verde puede contener la explosión, ¿pero a qué precio? ¿Estás dispuesto a perder a otro familiar en mis manos por salvar la ciudad?

El vórtice empezaba a desquebrajarse, en cuestión de segundos acabaría todo. -¡Tienes que tomar una decisión Barry Allen! ¡O tu sobrino o la ciudad! –le grita feliz.

Barry vuelve a ver a Hal. El castaño entiende sin palabras, y acepta. Ambos brincan por encima del auto. Barry va hacia Zoom y lucha con él. Éste deja caer a Wally y aprovecha Hal para alejarlo con su anillo y llevarlo detrás del auto, donde es atendido por Dick. Batman ve que Superman apenas se está reponiendo y ve hacia el vórtice que está perdiendo resistencia. Hal sin pensarlo dos veces abre una cúpula que rodea el vórtice, a Zoom y Barry. Su mano tiembla. Espera una señal, un instante para poder sacar a Barry. No puede divisarlos. Hasta que ve el cuerpo golpeado de Barry chocar contra la cúpula. Su máscara estaba rota. Tenía sangre en su frente y su boca. El rubio vuelve a ver a Hal y apenas moviendo los labios le dice "Te amo".

Zoom choca su pierna contra su costado, haciendo que Barry grite de dolor. Hal cierra los ojos, pero mantiene la cúpula firme, hasta que oye la explosión. Vuelve a ver a Barry.

De sus ojos celestes, en los que Hal podía hundirse sin remedio, salen algunas lágrimas, mientras la llamarada de la explosión lo alcanza y desaparece.

La presión es mucha, con gran esfuerzo Hal sostiene su mano, hasta que este el fuego restante poco a poco va desvaneciéndose. El anillo pierde poder y Hal baja lentamente su mano. Superman, que segundos antes se había incorporado ya, se acerca. Batman se pone de pie, ayudado por Robin. Starfire, que había despertado, vio toda la escena, aún confundida, sin entender como había llegado ahí.

Hal estaba ahí, inmóvil. La casa de los Allen había desaparecido. Solo quedaba cenizas. Y no había rastros de Zoom o Barry. Por fin el villano había triunfado. En ese momento, se escuchó el grito de Wally, que corría hacia los pocos escombros, pero es detenido por Hal.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tío! ¡Tío Barry!

Hal lo agarró con fuerza y lo acercó a él.

-Se ha ido Wally.

El pelirrojo gritaba con desesperación, con impotencia. Hal solo pudo abrazarlo, sin dejar de mirar el frío lugar donde por última vez lo había visto.

* * *

Varias horas después, Oliver Quinn recibe una llamada. Sonríe y responde, -Sabía que después de nuestra escaramuza de anoche, me hablarías, pero no imaginé que sería tan pronto.

 _-Quinn, escucha…_

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado de las peleas callejeras en Goldstone? Son de lujo, especial para una mujer de tu temple…

 _-Oliver por favor_ –le dice Dinah casi suplicando. En ese momento, Oliver deja de bromear y se preocupa al escucharle decir su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede?

Se queda en silencio por unos segundos y finalmente le responde. _–Perdimos a Barry Allen._

El rubio cierra los ojos y se deja caer en el sillón. Sentía un golpe certero al corazón por primera vez desde que vistió su traje. Sintió que le desgarraban. En su interior nació el deseo de no estar solo, el anhelo de estar con esa mujer, bella y ruda, y no soltarla nunca.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos por algunos segundos, él asimilando la noticia y ella procurando controlarse para no explotar,

 _-¿Sigues ahí?_ -le pregunta con la voz entrecortada.

-Emmm... si... ¿qué pasó?

Escucha a Dinah, hasta que finalmente se serena. -¿A qué hora?... Estaré ahí, gracias Dinah.

* * *

Los medios en la tarde enloquecieron con la noticia que Flash había muerto salvando a la ciudad. Aunque la alcaldía preparó un tributo en la mañana del día siguiente, un salón alejado en Metrópolis, alquilado por Bruce Wayne, sirvió para que los héroes se reunieran. Iris fue con sus hijos, acompañada de Hal y Wally.

Por respeto, todos llevaban su uniforme. En el fondo, rodeado de grandes arreglos, estaba una fotografía enorme de Barry Allen, sin traje, como la mayoría de los presentes lo conocieron.

Green Arrow llegó y se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que veía a tantos héroes juntos, la mayoría ni siquiera los conocía. Superman, Batman, los dos Linternas, Hal Jordan y John Stewart, Capitán Átomo Huntress, Pregunta, Zatanna, Atómo, Lince… muchos de ellos, de una forma o de otra, habían conocido a Flash y sentía sino cariño, mucha admiración. En el fondo pudo ver a los Titanes, los próximos héroes, reconfortando a un Kid Flash desecho. Entre ellos estaba Roy, quien lo observó y lo saludo de lejos. Caminó un poco, y vio a Superman, cabisbajo.

-Superman.

-Green Arrow –se saludan.

Ambos se quedan en silencio. –Nunca pensé que fuéramos tantos –le dice Arrow.

-Sí, es la primera vez que nos reunimos, es una pena que sea para un momento así.

.¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Clark bajó la mirada, -No quisiera hablar de eso. Disculpa, debo prepararme –le responde, dejándolo solo.

A unos metros, estaba Canario, quien cargaba a una pequeña pelirroja. No ssabía quien era la niña, pero pudo ver a su madre con ella. A ella si la conocía. Recordó con nostalgia la vez que Flash le enseñó la fotografía de Iris, un par de años antes. "Pobre mujer", pensó.

A unos metros de él, Hal no dejaba de mirar a todos. Fue a la cocina, se sirvió un trago, pero fue interrumpido.

-No es un buen momento Hal –le dice Bruce. Era el único que había ido sin su traje.

-No estoy para aguantarte Murciélago, hoy no –le responde acercando el vaso a su boca. Pero Bruce lo detiene, le quita el vaso y lo deja sobre el mostrador.

-¿Qué putas quieres, infeliz? –le dice volteándose, pero se detiene al ver su mirada.

-Siento tu pérdida –le dice afectado.

-Eso… deberías decírselo a su esposa –le responde incómodo.

Bruce pone la mano en su hombro –Se lo diré, pero ahora, tú lo necesitas más que nadie.

Hal se queda en silencio, trata de calmarse y con dificultad habla, -Yo… pude… podía sacarlo... pero…

-Hiciste lo que debías

-¡Lo dejé morir!

-No es así. Hasta el último momento esperaste la oportunidad de sacarlo. Pero… no estaba en tu control, ni en el de nadie.

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, -Lo perdí… lo perdí a él también.

Bruce se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó. –Lo perdimos todos.

Hal fue respondiendo a su abrazo, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro y lloró lo que no había podido llorar hasta ese momento.

Mientras dejaba salir todo su dolor en brazos de quien jamás imaginó, Clark observaba desde la puerta, inmóvil.

Minutos después, Superman estaba frente a todos.

-Una de las cosas que siempre admiré de Barry Allen fue su tenacidad. Nunca cedió en su esfuerzo por hacer el bien. Sus habilidades, aunque eran sorprendentes no lo convirtieron en un héroe, fue su fuerza de voluntad, su valor y su entrega lo que lo hicieron único, un ejemplo a seguir por todos. Hoy el mundo llora a un héroe, nosotros lloramos al amigo, al padre, al hermano, al compañero de vida. Nos dejó un legado. Nos unió más. Y ante esta pérdida, aunque dolorosa, nos deja un compromiso, que Barry sentía como suyo: defender los la justicia e integridad, y ayudar al inocente. Que sus ideales se mantenga vigentes en nosotros, así como su recuerdo.

* * *

 **El Presente**

Hal observaba con nostalgia la fotografía de Barry y él juntos. Abrió su cómoda y sacó un álbum. Ahí estaban, no solo fotos con Barry, también otras de Hal con Don, Dawn y Wally. Incluso con la misma Iris.

-No tuve tiempo de prometértelo, pero aun así… he estado para ellos todos estos años, como tú lo querías… y seguiré con ellos, hasta el final.

Dejó el álbum, se limpió el rostro y salió, decidido a buscar a Wally.

En Gótica, Flash seguía buscando sin éxito, mientras Joker seguía con su juego perverso con Balack. Al mismo tiempo, John Stewart, Wonder Woman y Pregunta iban a buscar las respuestas necesarias para limpiar el nombre de su amigo, mientras el resto, iba hacia Gótica por el Joker.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche**

 **Capítulo 20: La Broma Asesina Parte Final**

 **En algún lugar de Gótica – 4:50 a.m.**

-Sabes, mi querido imitador –exclama Joker, mientras acerca una silla a la camilla –No es nada personal, es solo que mi historia con el Murciélago es antiquísima. Si te hubieras puesto las mallas del Super Mamón no habría pasado tanto drama, pero… Batsi es… como te puedo decir… de mi propiedad. Casi te puedo decir… mi soulmate[1].

Balack, con su pecho descubierto, en carne viva, estaba recostado, con varios tubos pegados a su cuerpo, y un IV con un contenido extraño. En las últimas 3 horas había pasado a la inconsciencia varias veces, pero ahora estaba despierto. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control, mientras el sudor picaba en sus heridas. Sin poder moverse o reaccionar, estaba a merced de lo que quisiera hacer el Joker con él.

-Haciendo memoria… ammm… todo empezó hace muchos años, no sé cuántos exactamente. Yo era… un tipo común, ¿sabes? Casado, con una hermosa mujer, esperando un hijo… sin un dólar encima… oh, que buenos tiempos aquellos, eran casi idílicos…

 **Gótica – 1992**

 ** _Imagina, mi muy odiado imitador del Murciélago… la Gótica de la década de los Noventa, tan lúgubre como lo es ahora. En ese tiempo… yo era un joven lleno de futuro… futuro que tu amigo la rata mojada arruinó…_**

Con tesón terminaba de hacer la cena, sentada en una simple mesa de su viejo apartamento. Sin poco dinero, y con un hijo en espera, la situación era difícil. Pero, aun así, tenía fe en él. Escuchó pasos en el piso de madera, y vio abrirse la puerta.

-¿Bueno? ¿Cómo resultó? ¿Les gustó tu acto? –le pregunta la mujer.

El entra y deja su abrigo a un lado, dejando ver su traje color púrpura con un sombrero que combinaba cabizbajo.

-Bueno… ellos, ummm… dijeron que tal vez me llamarían. No lo sé. Yo… yo me puse nervioso y arruiné la línea.

La mujer bajó la mirada. –Oh.

El inmediatamente fue hacia la mesa, golpeándola con sus palmas e inclinándose a unos centímetros de su rostro, -¿Qué quieres decir con oh?

-No… no quise decir nada…. –le dice con sorpresa.

-Si, lo hiciste. La forma que dijiste oh así.

-Por Jesús, todo lo que dije fue…

-¡Dijiste oh como "Oh, ¿así que no conseguiste un trabajo?!" Como "Oh, ¿cómo vamos a alimentar al bebe?" ¿Crees que no estoy preocupado por ello?... Crees… crees… que no me importa, que es una gran broma para mí o algo así… ¡Cielos, tuve que ir, tuve que ir… y pararme allí… y ¡nadie se rió! Y crees… crees… que yo…

Finalmente agotado, cae en su regazo, en medio del llanto, -¡Oh, Dios… Oh, Dios… lo siento! –le dice atormentado.

-Oh, bebe… -le trata de consolar, mientras él le abraza su vientre con cariño.

-No quise desquitarme contigo. Ya su… sufres suficiente al estar casada con un perdedor.

-Cariño, eso no es…

-Es verdad, no puedo mantenerte… oh Jenny, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Todo estará bien… Junior no estará aquí en otros tres meses, y creo que la Sra. Burkiss aplazará la renta un poco… siente pena por mí…

-¡Ella me odia! Sale al pasillo a fruncirme el ceño cada vez que subo las escaleras con su mugroso gato –le dice mientras va a la ventana y ve hacia la lluvia torrencial –Esta casa apenas a arena de gatos y gente vieja. Tengo que sacarte de aquí, antes que el bebé llegue. Solo quiero suficiente dinero para establecernos en un vecindario deciente. Hay chicas en la calle que ganan eso en un fin de semana sin tener que decir una sola broma…

La mujer se ríe, -Cariño, no te preocupes por nada de eso. Te amo, ¿sabes? Con o sin trabajo, eres muy bueno en la cama… y sabes cómo hacerme reír –le dice mientras le extiende la mano con cariño.

 ** _Oh, si… Éramos muy felices… vivíamos bien, en nuestro pequeño Reino de Cristal, hacíamos el amor todas las noches… mmmm… aún recuerdo aquellos pechos entre mi nariz, ¡qué delicia de mujer!, pero, sabes, a veces la vida nos hace bromas de mal gusto… a mí me pasó…_**

En un bar, unas horas después, con varias copas encima, hablaba con un par de "amigos" que había recién conocido en el lugar.

-Verán… verán, tengo que probarme a mí mismo, como esposo y ¡cómo padre!... digo, yo… bueno, no estaba haciendo este tipo de cosas si… si no fuera algo importante –decía con la voz ya afectada por la bebida. –Es como empecé… como asistente de laboratorio, ¿verdad? Era un trabajo real… un buen trabajo real… así que… ¿qué hice?... renuncié para ser comediante, estaba tan seguro… tan seguro… que tenía talento. Pero… ja, bueno… ¡mírenme! Creo que mis talentos no se extendieron en esa dirección –dice mientras toma otro trago.

-Oye, cabrón, relájate –le dice uno de sus acompañantes.

-Lo siento… lo siento… usualmente no bebo… es sólo… si están seguros que podremos escapar con esa cosa y que nadie que conozco se involucre…

-No te preocupes –le dice el otro sujeto –mi amigo, nos ocuparemos de ti.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda para entrar a esa planta química donde trabajaste –le dice el otro mientras le mete un camarón jumbo en la boca.

El compañero saca un maletín y lo abre, -Así que, para garantizar absolutamente que nadie te conecte con el robo… estarás vistiendo esto –le dice mientras le enseña un casco rojo.

Él se siente confundido en ese momento, -¿Vistiendo?... pe… pero… no hay orificios para los ojos… nos seré capaz de ver…

-Hay dos lentes de visión rojos puestos dentro.

-Yo… yo no sé… esa máscara… ¿no es igual a la que Red Hood usó cuando asaltó esa compañía el mes pasado? Salió en las noticias…

\- ¡Despierta! No hay "Red Hood", son solo un montón de tipos que usan esa máscara en cada golpe diferente que se hace.

\- ¡Cierto! No importa quien este debajo de la capucha, solo acordamos dejar que nuestro más precioso miembro de la Mafia lo vistiera por ummm… anonimato adicional.

\- ¡Claro! El más precioso miembro ahora eres tú, hombre.

Algo de este plan no le gustaba al alcoholizado hombre. Su mano temblaba, así que agarró su vaso con las dos manos, -Ahhh… miren… realmente, no lo sé… esa planta química es tan sombría y fea… eso es en parte por qué renuncié.

-Pero dijiste que tiene mínima seguridad, hombre.

-Escucha –le dice el otro mientras se mete un camarón en la boca - ¿quieres… mmmm…. ¿criar a tu hijo en la pobreza?

-No, no, claro que no… tienen razón… digo, es solo por esta vez, después me podré cambiar de vecindario y empezar una vida propia…

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! Entonces, ¿el próximo viernes a las once de la noche?

-Claro… claro… ¿por qué no? Jajajajajaja… el viernes será… y después, el sábado en la mañana, seré rico… no puedo imaginarlo… mi vida va a cambiar completamente… nada va a ser lo mismo… nunca de nuevo…

* * *

Después de una hora, Wally paró frente a la bahía de Gótica. Era inútil, no conocía la ciudad, ni a la gente. Los únicos que conocían este extraño mundo que era Ciudad Gótica eran sus amigos, y ahora el Bat Squad estaba fuera de la jugada. Entonces, una idea le cruzó por su mente, y fue a toda prisa a la Mansión Wayne.

Alfred estaba por salir, cuando una brisa entró por la puerta de la mansión. El velocista estaba frente a él agitado. –Qué bueno que te encuentro Alfred, necesito tu ayuda.

El anciano lo observó incómodo, -Joven West, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿El joven Dick está bien?

-Lo está atendiendo Alcor, no te preocupes. Escucha, estoy buscando a Balack, y necesito tu ayuda. Tú has estado detrás de los movimientos de Batman por años, conoces está ciudad a la perfección, necesito que me guíes, como lo haces con él.

Alfred arruga la frente y le habla con seriedad, -Donde esté el señor Balack, usted encontrará también a Joker. ¿Está dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para enfrentarlo y detenerlo?

Wally sabía a qué iba esa pregunta, -Haré lo que sea necesario para detenerlo de una vez por todas.

-Sígueme –finalmente le indica, mientras deja su abrigo y su paraguas. Ambos se encaminan a la baticueva con el objetivo de terminar con la pesadilla del Joker.

* * *

 **Salón de la Justicia – 5:35 a.m.**

Jason y Tim esperaban cada uno en una habitación aparte, luego de haber sido estabilizados en la Atalaya. Desde el vidrio, Leslie observaba a Jason, que estaba dormido. En ese momento, una mujer se acercó –Buenos días –le saluda Dinah. -¿Cómo siguen?

La anciana suspira, -Por suerte, Tim solo tenía un par de vértebras fuera de sitio aparte de la fractura en su pierna. Ya las acomodaron y ahora está descansando. Estará varios días en cama, pero se repondrá. No parece haber daño permanente en los ojos de Jason. Alcor está trabajando en un tratamiento para sus cicatrices. Y Dick está respondiendo bien, esperan que despierte en algunas horas.

La rubia suspiró aliviada. –Bueno, ahora deberemos tener a Jason vigilado. No puede volver a escaparse de esa forma.

Leslie vuelve a ver a Canario curiosa, -Dígame algo, ¿qué planean hacer con Jason?

Dinah sin entender la vuelve a ver extrañada, -Bueno… él debe responder por lo que hizo hace un año.

-¿Y cómo pretenden que responda, si Jason Todd está muerto para el mundo?

-Doctora, entiendo que usted sea cercana a él, pero…

-No, usted no está entendiendo. ¿Están conscientes que entregar a Jason a las autoridades provocará una serie de preguntas que no podrán contestar? A él se le hizo una autopsia, se le declaró muerto y se le enterró, y después de cinco años, aparece de la nada. ¿Dónde estuvo todos estos años? Eso, sin mencionar que se disfrazó de Red Hood para matar a Joker y Batman, asesinando a varios criminales a su paso. La gente se sorprenderá al saber que el hijo muerto de Bruce Wayne revivió y se convirtió en un criminal. Y entonces, las miradas se dirigirán a la Mansión Wayne, específicamente hacia Bruce. La gente sospechara, y al final, los más inteligentes atarán cabos, así como los enemigos de Batman. Toda la leyenda del Caballero de la Noche caerá a pedazos.

Dinah se queda pensativa, -Bueno, es solo una conjetura, no podemos asegurar…

-Una conjetura, claro… ¿estarían dispuestos a arriesgarse entonces, por creer que es solo una especulación? Entregar a Jason, llevará a la destrucción de Batman, pero, sobre todo, a la de Bruce Wayne. Piénselo.

* * *

Entre tanto, Joker seguía con su historia, la cual era una tortura constante para Balack. Amarrado a una camilla, con dos IV conectados a su cuerpo, lleno de quemaduras en su pecho, piernas y brazos, seguía a merced del psicópata.

-Era una oportunidad de oro… ¿cómo le dicen? ¡Oh si, una gran oferta laboral, con un excelente plan de retiro! Y el trabajo era más que sencillo, pero… las cosas no siempre funcionan como pensamos, y la vida bromea con nosotros… a mí me pasó, ¡a todos nos pasa!… Entramos, pero la policía nos esperaba… esos aguafiestas. Mataron a mis colegas… así que hice la jugada más inteligente que se me ocurrió… Corrí, lo más que me permitía las piernas, pero la policía me tenía rodeado en esa maldita planta. Subí por las escaleras, hasta una plataforma, cuando encontré a una policía, intentó apuntarme, pero la golpeé, tomé su arma y la puse en su cabeza. Todo iba bien, hasta que ese maldito policía quiso negociar conmigo. Así que le apunté a él, y cuando disparé… ahí estaba él, entre el polizonte y yo. La bala reboto en su pecho… se veía mmmm… tan sensual jajajajaja. Aún no iba con su ridículo traje de rata, pero era él. Completamente de negro, con su mirada fría. Dejé a la mujer y corrí. Él me iba persiguiendo, mientras los polibrutos nos disparaban… Pero tropecé y apenas pudo sujetarme para no caer dos pisos abajo. Entonces vi sus ojos. Fue como… una conexión. Él no quería que cayera, luchaba por no dejarme ir. Fue en ese momento que sentí que ese hombre y yo estaríamos vinculados para siempre. Fue… casi una experiencia erótica, ¿sabes? Podía ver su esfuerzo por respirar, su desesperación por no dejarme ir, se me para de solo recordarlo… ufff… Pero bueno, no tuvo mucha fuerza, o yo no tuve tanta suerte, caí en un contenedor con químicos, y fue así que salió este hermoso y sensual espécimen masculino jajajajajajaja.

Balack, completamente inmóvil, sentía náuseas al escuchar su tétrica historia. La sonrisa maquiavélica del payaso, cambio de pronto a una extraña expresión.

-Por eso cuando lo vi caer al suelo en la televisión–le sigue hablando, haciendo un puchero –me sentí tan preocupado. Y supe que estaba enfermo… no, el alien no pudo hacerle daño pensé, es muy cobarde y pusilánime… no, está mal, ¿no es así? ¿Batsi Bats está enfermo? ¿Por eso andas volando con sus mallas? ¡Contéstame! –le grita el bipolar hombre, cambiando su expresión triste a una con ira.

Balack, sin saber por qué, empezó a mover sus labios.

-El esfuerzo es inútil No-Batman, el suero te obligará a cumplir mis órdenes, dime, ¿está enfermo? –le vuelve a repetir, esta vez con una cara demoniaca y una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Ammmm…. Siiiii…

Joker brinca de su silla, - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Ves? Él y yo tenemos una conexión. Y ahora, dime, ¿dónde está? Necesita de mí, debo cuidarlo… él no puede morir así, sin mí…

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del desvalido héroe, mientras luchaba por no decirle nada al maniaco.

-¡Joker! –se escucha una voz grave. -¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¡Te dije que cualquier avance sobre la captura de Batman me informaras! –le grita Vandal al entrar al sitio.

El payaso arruga la cara, -Ahora no fenómeno, que el imitador está por decirme dónde está mi Batman.

Vandal se acerca a la camilla. Arruga la cara al ver la calidad de heridas. Alrededor, se encontraban toda clase de artefactos para torturar. Como nota mental, dejo claro siempre tener ojos en la espalda con ese tipo.

-Entonces… ¿es cierto? ¿Este hombre no es Batman?

-No, al parecer Batsi anda enfermillo de la barriga, así que habrá que hacerle una visita. Y bien, habla Baticopia, ¿dónde está?

* * *

Después de entregarle un comunicador a Flash, Alfred encendió el monitor. Wally se sorprendió al ver al anciano triangulando diferentes ubicaciones de Gótica. En una esquina de la pantalla gigante, varias imágenes de cámaras en distintos sitios de la ciudad estaban encendidas. Abrió una nueva ventana, introdujo una clave, y luego digitó el nombre Joker. La imagen del maniaco apareció en una esquina de la misma, y el programa empezó a revisar las grabaciones de las últimas 18 horas buscándolo.

-Esto probablemente tardará unos minutos, ahora, voy con usted –dice Alfred, al ponerse de pie. Toma un expediente y se lo entrega a Flash. –Este, señor West, es el perfil criminal de Joker.

Wally lo abre y en cuestión de segundos lo lee completo. –Es bueno saber que con usted no se pierde mucho tiempo –le dice el anciano en forma sarcástica.

-Ahora, lo más importante que debe saber del Joker, es que tiene la cualidad de anticipar los movimientos de su adversario. Por eso, estoy casi seguro que a estas alturas, ya debe saber que el Batman que tiene no es el verdadero.

-Eso no es bueno.

-No, no lo es. Como pudo leer en ese archivo, Joker está obsesionado con Batman, y probablemente, lo buscaré, no sin antes castigar al joven Balack.

-Debo buscarlo antes que lo mate.

-Oh no señor West, no lo asesinará. Lo dejará vivo, pero no sin antes hacerle un terrible daño.

-Bien, podré contenerlo fácilmente con mi velocidad.

Alfred sonríe, -Señor West, aprenderá con esta experiencia que no se puede tener certeza de nada con ese hombre. Le aseguro que al ver que varios héroes estuvieron en el centro, tendrá un plan de contingencia para cada uno de ustedes. Si quiere detenerlo, debe pensar fuera de la caja.

-¿Fuera de la caja?

-Sí, hacer lo que comúnmente no haría, tomarlo por sorpresa. Usted es muy hábil, pero he visto que es muy predecible. No puede darse ese lujo ahora. Analice sus opciones, tal y como lo haría el señor Bruce.

En ese momento, se activa un aviso en el monitor. –Bien, tengo una imagen de Joker de hace unas 3 horas. Complejo Gótico.

Flash deja el expediente en la mesa. –Una cosa más Alfred, si Joker quiere averiguar dónde está Batman, ¿él podría hacer que Balack hable?

-Joker cuenta con muchas formas de hacer hablar a sus víctimas, desde las más terribles torturas hasta el uso de drogas. Sí, probablemente ya deben estar en camino con sus secuaces. Pero no se preocupe, me encargaré que no se acerque al señor Bruce. Usted, busque a Balack, esa debe ser su prioridad.

* * *

 **Metrópolis – 5:40 a.m.**

Desde un edificio cercano, Pregunta, junto a Wonder Woman y el Linterna John Stewart esperaban.

-No hay movimiento –les decía Pregunta con sus binoculares.

Con su anillo revisó las señales de calor del edificio. –Está vacío, a excepción de algunos guardas.

-Entremos –indica Wonder Woman.

Después de unos minutos, ingresan sin ser detectados al edificio del grupo New Earth Inc.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando? –pregunta Diana indecisa. –Este no es la forma en que habitualmente trabajamos.

-Lo sé, ustedes van directo y golpean –le responde Pregunta –pero para este tipo de investigaciones, hay que ser sutil señorita.

Pregunta camina más adelante, dejando a John con Diana –Este tipo es todavía más espeluznante que Batman – murmura John a la Amazona.

Ella sonríe y sigue. Pregunta con agilidad, abre la puerta de la oficina principal y entra. Los otros dos lo siguen, y ven como él va de inmediato a la computadora. Diana se aproxima a él, mientras John revisa la oficina.

Rápidamente, Pregunta empieza a revisar el computador. –Debe tener los archivos encriptados. No soy tan ágil como Batman pero…

-Creo saber quién está detrás de todo esto –le interrumpe John.

Los dos vuelven a ver un enorme cuadro en una pared. Pregunta no llega a entender, pero Diana aprieta los puños al ver la imagen de Vandal Savage colgando.

* * *

Hal llega a Gótica. Sin tener forma de cómo comunicarse con Wally, se siente impotente.

-Jordan –le saluda una voz conocida.

-¿J'onn? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta al ver al marciano bajar hacia él.

-Localizando a Balack y al Joker. ¿Y tú? Pensé que descansarías.

El castaño suspira, -Estoy preocupado por Flash. Sé que estuvo en el Salón de la Justicia con Nightwing y luego desapareció. No responde a su comunicador ni a su celular, y pedí que triangularan su ubicación, y su última posición fue aquí, en Gótica.

-Eso solo puede significar que Flash está buscando a Joker por su cuenta.

-¿Quiénes más están aquí?

-Hawkgirl está al otro lado de la ciudad, y sé que Cazadora y Zatanna están también por su cuenta.

-Necesito encontrar a Wally J'onn. Es muy impulsivo y no quedó en buenas condiciones después de esa reunión.

El marciano entiende, y utiliza sus poderes para poder ubicarlo. Esquiva los pensamientos de los millones que viven en Gótica, hasta dar con él. Pero, otra señal mental lo preocupa.

-Sé dónde está, pero hay algo más grave que la Liga debe atender a la brevedad.

* * *

Alfred subió a la habitación de Bruce con dos maletines. El millonario seguía dormido y ajeno a lo que sucedía. Alfred se acercó a la ventana, y desde ahí, vio movimiento de vehículos aproximándose. Sacó un control de su bolsillo. –Código rojo, Pennyworth, password BT002.

En ese momento, las alarmas se encienden en la mansión, haciendo que el médico y el enfermero que dormían en otra habitación se despierten. El muro de la propiedad se electrifica, y una cúpula de energía a un par de metros aparece. Ventanas y puertas de la mansión se cubren con acero y una luz tenue aparece en todas las habitaciones. Alfred aproxima un maletín al escritorio, lo abre y saca una laptop. Al encenderla, aparece las imágenes de seguridad de toda la propiedad. Varios vehículos llegan y de ellos, salen individuos que Alfred conocía por fotografías.

-Muaaaa…. ¿estás seguro que es aquí? –pregunta Pingüino indeciso.

Doble Cara sale detrás suyo. –Savage dijo que era aquí.

-Y exactamente qué haremos. ¿Nos traemos al millonario y ya?

-Por supuesto pajarraquín –le responde Harley, con un bate en su mano. –Será pan comido. Mi jefecito ordenó traerlo sin un rasguño recuerden.

-Bien, pero no dijo nada del resto, ¿no? –pregunta Pingüino.

-Ni siquiera lo mencionó –dice Doble Cara con una sonrisa, mientras decenas de sus secuaces salen armados.

En la habitación de Bruce, Alfred suspira. Saca del otro maletín, dos armas pequeñas, además de un rifle de alto impacto. Se aproxima a la cama y coloca en la oreja de Bruce, su comunicador de la Liga, para, de ser necesario, transportarlo a la Atalaya. Acerca la silla y toma asiento, con el rifle en su regazo. –Descuide, pase lo que pase, usted estará a salvo amo Bruce.

* * *

-Tienes que apresurarte Pregunta –le insiste John al ver a su compañero trabajar.

-El encriptado es muy complejo, pero… listo.

Al tener acceso a los archivos de Savage, revisa con cuidado, pero algo le llama la atención.

-Diana, no entiendo, ¿Vandal Savage no estaba en detención?

-Es lo que se suponía. Pero de eso ya 6 años.

-Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para crear un plan, aunque, aun no entiendo que busca.

-Señores, será mejor que vean esto.

Ambos se acercan y ven la pantalla. -¿Qué estamos viendo? –le increpa John

-La descripción sobre el compuesto que fue utilizado en Superman.

-Era kriptonita roja ¿no?

-No soy un químico, Wonder Woman, pero creo que fue más que kriptonita lo que entró al organismo de Superman.

* * *

En la guarida de Joker, Savage esperaba impaciente, por los gritos de Balack. Finalmente, el payaso toma un descanso de su ajetreado trabajo. –Y dime, anciano, ¿cuál es tu verdadero plan?

-¿Disculpa?

-No me creas tan idiota como los otros. Hay algo más que no nos quieres decir, ¿qué es?

El inmortal sonríe, -Planeo destruir a la Liga de la Justicia, empezando por su cimiento más fuerte.

En ese momento, las alarmas encienden.

-Creo que tenemos visitas –dice Joker con una sonrisa.

* * *

Flash entra al lugar. El Complejo estaba compuesto por tres edificios semi abandonados, así que un subterráneo conectado a las vías de Gótica, pero que había dejado de ser funcional hacía ya algunos años. Camina por el lugar, sin observar algún movimiento. –Alfred ya llegué… ¿Alfred?

-¡Flash! –le llama Hal que finalmente da con él. Desciende frente al velocista quien lo recibe con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-J'onn me echó una mano. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –le pregunta el castaño al caminar hacia él.

El pelirrojo suspira, cambiando su expresión, -Es mi culpa que Dick y los otros estén heridos, debo detener al Joker y salvar a Balack.

-Wally, estás mal. ¿No entendiste nada? No puedes hacer este tipo de cosas tu solo, debes contar con nosotros.

-¡No entiendes Hal! ¡Pudieron morir por mi culpa, igual que…!

La voz de Flash se entrecorta y no termina la oración. Adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente, Hal pone las manos en sus hombros, -Lo de Barry no fue tu culpa Wally.

-Si yo te hubiese obedecido aquella vez, cuando me ordenaste quedarme en la cueva con Robin. Pero no, fui con Dick y por salvarme mi tío…

Wally baja la cabeza, al recordar ese día. Hal siente un nudo en la garganta, pero debía hablarle.

-Escucha… Barry estaba consciente de los riesgos, al igual que Superman, Batman y yo, incluso ahora tú y los demás que visten un traje para proteger a las personas. Por mucho tiempo me culpé por no haberlo sacado antes que el vórtice detonara, pero entendí gracias a un buen amigo que no fue así, que el único culpable fue Zoom. Solo él. Y ahora, tú debes entenderlo también. Necesito que lo hagas.

Wally se queda pensativo, así que Hal suspira. -Ahora, concentrémonos en esto, ¿te parece? –le dice tratando de sonreír. -¿Por qué aquí?

-Pennyworth tuvo imagen del Joker en este lugar hace unas horas, aunque no vio a Balack. ¿Sólo estás tú?

-Sí, varios estaban en Gótica, otros con el tema de Superman y la mayoría patrullando –le dice escuetamente para no alarmarlo en demasía. –Con nosotros dos tendrá que bastar.

Caminan unos cuantos metros y observan el sitio. Con su anillo revisa rastros términos en los edificios –Nada. ¿Estás seguro que…?

-El subterráneo–le interrumpe Wally. –Lo recuerdo, alguna vez vine aquí con Dick como Kid Flash. Hay un subterráneo abandonado aquí. La entrada es por el ala este de aquel edificio.

* * *

Después de varios minutos, Alfred vio que la primera barrera de contención había sido rota. Mientras los villanos intentaban superar los diferentes círculos de seguridad, escuchaba desde el cuarto de Bruce el llamado del médico y enfermero que estaban encerrados y seguros en la habitación contigua, nerviosos por lo que ocurría.

Afuera, el primer grupo, dirigido hábilmente por Harley, había llegado a la mansión. –Nunca dejes tu bazuca en casa –decía risueña, mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta principal. Disparó y el proyectil logró doblar el metal, dejando una abertura.

-Bien chicos, buscamos a un playboy millonario de buen ver. Cuando lo encuentren, lo sacan intacto, a cualquier otro, lo matan.

Los hombres, vestidos con arrapos de circo estrafalarios entraron, seguidos por la rubia arlequín, pero justo cuando iba a entrar, un rayo impacto en ella y la hizo volar unos metros hacia la zona verde.

-¡¿Quién demonios hizo eso?! –gritó mientras volvía a ver. Frente a ella, Zatanna sonreía mientras levitaba con cuidado hasta posarse sobre los escalones que daban a la mansión. –Así que tú eres la puta del Joker.

La rubia resopló una hebra de su cabello rubio y sonrío, -La puta oficial querrás decir.

La hechicera volteó los ojos y lanzó un conjuro sobre ella, pero la rubia le lanza una muñeca de trapo, que explota cerca de su rostro, soltando un gas desorienta a Zatanna. De inmediato, Harley se lanza contra ella, y ambas mujeres inician una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, estando aún la maga tratando de centrar su atención.

Dentro de la mansión, los hombres de Harley, son embestidos por las armas que son desplegadas en la mansión. En ese momento, se les une los hombres del Pingüino que, al igual que ellos, intentan infructuosamente de acabar con ellas. El villano de baja estatura esquiva los disparos y comienza a subir por los escalones al segundo piso, pero una cuerda sujeta sus tobillos y cae pesadamente varios escalones. Al llegar al suelo y voltear su vista, aprecia a una mujer de pelo negro, vestida de cuero y con máscara. –A dónde crees que vas pajarraco –le dice Cazadora.

En ese momento, los secuaces del Pingüino van hacia ella, haciendo que ésta les de batalla. Entre cuatro intentan someterla, pero la hábil mujer los golpea y azota sus cuerpos contra el piso de madera fina. El Pingüino se suelta de su amarre, toma su paraguas y lanza una flecha envenenada hacia la mujer, pero un cuerpo se materializa frente a ella y detiene la flecha. El enano criminal huye en ese momento al ver la figura de J'onn.

-¡Marciano, ve por Bruce y Alfred! –le indica Helena mientras sigue con sus rivales. Pero antes que el alienígena cumpla su indicación, los hombres de Doble Cara llegan finalmente y van hacia ambos héroes. Mientras tanto, Doble Cara entra, pero no participa en la lucha, va con uno de sus hombres al estudio. Al llegar, el hombre saca de su mochila un artefacto y lo pone en un rincón de la habitación. –Actívala, que detone en 10 minutos –le hace la indicación –Yo iré por nuestro encargo.

* * *

-Será difícil –le dice Ray Palmer aka Atom a Wonder Woman –la química no es mi punto fuerte.

-Lo sé Ray, pero necesitamos saber que compuesto está en el organismo de Superman.

Después de descargar todos los archivos, Pregunta, Wonder Woman y Linterna Verde volvieron a la Atalaya. Mientras la amazona seguía con Palmer en el laboratorio, John fue a la sala de control, donde lo esperaba Shayera.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están Jordan y J'onn? –pregunta al llegar con Tornado Rojo y la thanagariana.

-Hal no responde a su comunicador, y J'onn está en Gótica con Cazadora y Zatanna. Con los enemigos de Batman sueltos, la ciudad está desprotegida. ¿Hallaron algo?

-Sí, sabemos quién está detrás del ataque a Clark, pero también algo no tan bueno. Acompáñame, Tornado, ¿puedes encargarte de todo aquí?

-Por supuesto, Linterna Verde.

Ambos salen y van directo al elevador. No habían bajado tres pisos, cuando Shayera lo detuvo. El moreno la vuelve a ver sin entender. Ella se voltea y lo ve severamente. -Debes arreglar el asunto con Wally, John.

-Joder, Shayera, no empieces –le dice haciendo un gesto de desdén.

-Él no está bien, John.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo está! ¿Viste lo que hizo?

-Sí, sé que fue muy apresurado, tomó malas decisiones, pero no puedes hacerlo a un lado.

-No lo he hecho a un lado.

-Sí lo hiciste, siempre lo haces John.

El moreno la vuelve a ver con molestia, -Este no es el momento de hablar de eso Shayera.

-Pues lo siento, pero sacaremos tiempo. Lo mismo sucedió con Clark hace años. Te cierras en tu perspectiva y haces a un lado a tus amigos. Pero es diferente ahora, Wally es diferente.

-No voy a reírle sus niñerías, ya es un adulto Shay.

-Un adulto de edad tal vez, pero que le tocó crecer muy rápido.

John se recuesta en la pared, sin mirarla. Ella se acerca y trata de bajar su tono de voz, -Eres su amigo, razona con él.

-Estás hablando con el Linterna Verde equivocado. Quien debe hacerlo es Hal. Además, no puedo ignorar la estupidez que hizo.

-Tú también lo has hecho, al igual que yo y todos nosotros en algún momento cuando se trata de proteger a alguien que amamos.

John la vuelve a ver y asiente. –Entiendo tu punto… yo sé o he sospechado lo mismo que tú. Es por eso que me desquicia que Wally cometa ese tipo de errores, más que pasó precisamente lo que él quería evitar, que… Nightwing saliera herido.

-Bueno, entonces busca cómo acercarte a él de una forma… menos agresiva.

La vuelve a ver con una mueca divertida, -¿Tu, Shayera Hall, guerrera del ejército Thanagariano, precisamente me pides ser menos agresivo?

La pelirroja sonríe y se acerca a él, -Tal vez… me hecho más humana de lo que pensé.

-HawkGirl, Linterna Verde, ¿me copian? –se escucha la voz de Tornado Rojo en el comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede?

 _-J'onn Jonz acaba de comunicarse a la Atalaya. Dijo ·"Informa a los fundadores, Código A002 Seguridad Comprometida._

Ambos se vuelven a ver. John de inmediato deja que el elevador siga su curso. -¿Ya le informaste a los demás?

 _-No responde ninguno HawkGirl._

-Tornado, transpórtanos de inmediatos a ambos a la baticueva.

La pelirroja toma con fuerza su mazo, mientras que los ojos de John brillan con un verde esmeralda intenso.

Ambos empiezan a desmaterializarse y en cuestión de segundos llegan a la sombría baticueva. Desde donde están, escuchan ruidos de lucha y ambos, sin dirigirse palabra alguna, van hacia allá.

Entre tanto, varios secuaces del Pingüino impiden que Cazadora auxilie a J'onn, que es atacado con uno de los pirómanos de Doble Cara. Se escucha un estruendo. Una de las puertas se rompe y varios criminales salen volando, mientras Shayera vuela al centro y golpea con fuerza al pirómano. John a nuevas cuentas, hace lo mismo con otros, utilizando su anillo para dejarlos atados con cadenas, justo cuando un nuevo estruendo se escucha y el cuerpo desvanecido de Harley flota en el aire, mientras que Zatanna entra, un poco golpeada, pero satisfecha. Deja a Harley en el piso y se acerca a los otros.

-Que buena repasada te dieron hechicera –le dice Cazadora divertida.

-Me fue mejor que a esa ramera.

-¿Dónde está Bruce? –pregunta la pelirroja mientras ayuda a J'onn a levantarse. El marciano busca telepáticamente por toda la mansión. –No quedan más enemigos en la mansión. Alfred está encerrado con Batman en el segundo piso.

Todos suben de inmediato. El lugar había quedado completamente destrozado. Al llegar a la puerta, los grandes escudos de metal se desactivan, haciendo que el médico y enfermero salgan asustados. Todos entran a la habitación, y ven a Alfred guardando las armas en el maletín.

-¿Estás bien Al? –le pregunta Helena al acercarse.

-Por suerte ustedes llegaron a tiempo. No pudieron llegar al maestro Bruce.

Zatanna se acerca a su amigo. Siente que su corazón se descabraja al verlo en peor estado que hacía unos días. Toma con cariño su mano y se sienta a la orilla de la cama.

-No pueden quedarse aquí Alfred –le dice John –la mansión ya no es segura para ninguno de ustedes.

-Lo sé, señor Stewart.

Cazadora se acerca a Zatanna y sonríe, -Aún en ese estado, sigue viéndose muy apuesto.

La hechicera se limpia una lágrima solitaria que había caído por su mejilla y se pone de pie. –Gracias por haber venido a ayudar Helena.

-Nunca me perdería una buena pelea, además, se lo debo a Batman.

Después de haber sorteado varias trampas, por alrededor de dos kilómetros, Flash y Linterna llegan a una puerta semi abierta, rodeada de viejos escombros. Al entrar y caminar algunos metros ven luz.

-Flash, pase lo que pase, no te separes de mí, ¿entendido?

El pelirrojo asiente y entran. En el sitio, había toda clase de herramientas de tortura, pero lo que hace que Flash reaccione, es el cuerpo de Balack, inconsciente en la camilla. Los dos van hacia él, y quedan sorprendidos al ver el estado del clon.

-Debemos llevarlo ahora –le dice Hal. –Atalaya… Atalaya responde –insiste Hal sin éxito.

-Parece que hay problema con la señal, tendremos que sacarlo y comunicarnos desde el exterior –le dice Flash mientras suelta en cuestión de segundos al hombre.

En ese momento, un helicóptero despega en un lugar alejado del complejo, mientras que Vandal y Joker, cada uno con sus propios planes, inician la operación.

-Mi querido Harvey, ¿pudiste con el encargo que te hice? –pregunta Joker por teléfono.

 _-No… apenas… apenas pude escapar… llegó la Liga… maldita sea payaso, ¿quién es ese hombre? ¿Por qué era tan importante llevárnoslo?_

-¿Y dejaste mi obsequio al menos? –le pregunta molesto.

 _-Sí… detonará en… cualquier momento…_ -le dice Doble Cara agitado mientras huye del lugar.

El payaso saca un activador de su bolso morado con estampado verde y juega al tin marín mientras decide si encender el interruptor o no. Mientras que Vandal, por otra línea da la indicación a uno de sus subalternos. –Es hora, manda el mensaje.

Desde un lugar alejado de Metrópolis, el desconocido va hacia un panel de control y enciende un dispositivo sonoro, imperceptible para el oído humano, pero con tal potencia, que surcó varios kilómetros, hasta que el super oído de un durmiente Clark lo detectó. De inmediato el kriptoniano se levanta de la cama, con la mirada perdida.

 _-Está hecho señor._

-…Yo no fui… fue teté… pégale, pégale que ella… ¡Fue! –exclama el payaso con una sonora carcajada, mientras presiona el interruptor.

En ese momento se oye un estruendo en el subterráneo que hace que los cimientos del mismo se debiliten. Flash, que llevaba a Balack sobre su hombro vuelve a ver a Hall. Antes que alguno pueda reaccionar, toneladas de concreto y acero caen sobre ellos.

Casi simultáneamente, la bomba en la mansión detona. El impacto sorprende a todos los que estaban en la habitación. Zatanna cae sobre el cuerpo de Bruce, mientras que el resto caen al piso. La hechicera sostiene a Bruce, quien poco a poco va abriendo los ojos desorientados. Antes que alguno fuera capaz de hacer alguna cosa, el piso colapsa y caen todos al vacío, en medio de escombros y fuego.

Mientras tanto, Wonder Woman va hacia la sala de control después que Ray había encontrado cuál era el químico desconocido -¿Dónde están los demás, Tornado? –le pregunta con ansiedad y angustia.

Justo entonces, entra una comunicación. – _A… ¿Atalaya?_ –pregunta Capitán Átomo débil.

-¿Nathan? Soy Wonder Woman, ¿qué sucede?

 _-Es… Superman… huyó… -_ le dice el hombre débilmente. La base estaba semi destruida, mientras que Superman cruzaba el país, con los ojos llenos de ira, en dirección a Metrópolis.

* * *

[1] Soulmate: alma gemela


	21. Chapter 21

**Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche**

 **Capítulo 21: Desconsuelo**

Todo paso en fracción de segundos. Bruce apenas abría los ojos, cuando vio el cuerpo de su amiga Zatanna cubriéndolo, después de un espantoso estruendo. Como en cámara lenta, sintió que el piso debajo de ellos cedía, y caían.

Alrededor vio restos caer, mientras llamas empezaban a rodearlos, Una explosión, pensó en ese momento, pero antes que fueran consumidos, una cúpula los rodeo, protegiendo a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

Vio que Zatanna se alejó. Sin entender que pasaba, estando aún aturdido por los medicamentos, sintió dos brazos levantándolo. Volvió a ver a J'onn, que pasó su brazo detrás del cuello. Al mirar alrededor, distinguió a Zatanna, Shayera y Alfred. Supuso por la cúpula verde que John o Hal estaban con ellos. Luego, otra persona tomó su otro brazo y lo puso alrededor suyo. Era de estatura más baja que él. Volvió a ver, y aunque su vista seguía borrosa, pudo reconocerla perfectamente.

-¿Helena?

La mujer apenas sonrió y volvió a ver el resto, que discutía. -¡Abre la cúpula, John! –le insistía Shayera. -¡Debemos ir, puede que aún estén vivos!

-¡Olvídalo Shayera! Es un milagro que estemos con vida, no voy a arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes por unos criminales –le repetía John, mientras elevaba la cúpula por entre los escombros.

-HawkGirl –le habla Zatanna –en todo caso, con la explosión, es casi lógico que todos habrán muerto.

La pelirroja suspira, mientras se elevan varios metros. Alfred se inclinó y miró el que había sido su hogar por casi 50 años, consumido por el juego. –No pude salvar nada –dice apesadumbrado. –Las fotografías de mis señores, los recuerdos del amo Bruce, las pertenencias de los chicos… No quedó nada.

-Al menos… estamos vivos –dice Bruce, haciendo que todos lo vuelvan a ver. –Por cierto, gracias.

-Tranquilo –le interrumpe Cazadora –Ten por seguro que esta va a tu lista de pendientes –le responde fingiendo seriedad. Bruce sonríe y baja la cabeza.

* * *

En el subterráneo, todo pasó en fracción de segundos. Hal apenas tuvo tiempo de poner una barrera sobre los tres, pero el peso era demasiado para sostenerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Wally… no voy a poder… -le dice con dificultad.

-¡Rodéanos, Hal! Yo me encargo –le dice mientras pone a un incosciente Balack sobre su espalda. El Linterna, entendiendo lo que quiere decir su sobrino, rodea a los tres con una barrera protectora, abraza a Flash por detrás y el velocista empieza a correr. Hal intenta levantar los pies, mientras chocan con escombros de madera, concreto y metal. Todo lo que estaba encima de ellos cae sin parar. Flash rápidamente busca una hendidura, alguna luz para poder salir, hasta que por fin encuentra una salida. -¡Linterna! ¡Ahora! –le grita sin dejar de correr.

El castaño dirige su anillo al frente y lanza un rayo, abriendo espacio para que Flash salté, sacándolos del desastre. En ese momento, estando en el aire, se separan y los tres caen, rodando cada uno por separado.

Pasan algunos minutos, cuando Jordan abre los ojos. En el lugar donde estaba la entrada del subterráneo, solo quedaba un enorme hoyo de varios metros. Empezó a buscar. No encontraba a Flash ni Balack cerca. -¡Wally! –gritó varias veces.

Se puso de pie, pero se quejó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su costado. –Demonios –exclamó. Con suerte era solo un par de costillas, o algo peor, ya que hasta hace unas horas, había tenido una hemorragia interna. Pero ahora necesitaba localizarlos, era lo más importantes.

-¡Flash! ¡Batman! –seguía gritando.

-¡Aquí! –escucha la voz de Wally, más abajo. Con cuidado baja por los escombros. El pelirrojo estaba inclinado, revisando a Balack, que seguía inmóvil en el suelo.

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunta al ver su pierna en una posición antinatural.

-Descuida, sanaré rápido. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Balack. Hay que llevarlo al Salón de la Justicia.

-Atalaya, aquí Jordan.

 _-Linterna Verde, me alegra escucharlo. Se ha declarado Alerta Omega._

-¿Omega? –dice Flash preocupado.

 _-Todos los miembros de la Liga disponibles deben presentarse al Salón de la Justicia de inmediato._

-Transpórtanos, y dile a Alcor que se prepare Tornado. Tenemos a Balack mal herido.

 _-Alcor ya está en la Atalaya. El Salón de la Justicia está siendo evacuado en este momento._

Ambos héroes se quedan sin entender. –Lleva a Balack a la enfermería de inmediato, y a Flash y a mí al Salón.

* * *

A las afueras de la Mansión, Cazadora, HawkGirl y J'onn revisaban por si había más sobrevivientes, John hablaba a parte por el comunicador con Wonder Woman, mientras Bruce estaba recostado sobre un árbol, junto a Alfred. Al ver que Zatanna se acercaba, el anciano se alejó para ver si algo de la explosión se había salvado, y dejándolos solos.

-Hola –le dice Zatanna, mientras se sienta a su lado.

El millonario solo le sonrió y cerró los ojos. –Lamento lo de tu mansión.

Bruce abrió los ojos y miró lo que había sido su hogar toda su vida. –Pudo ser peor. Aunque había muchos recuerdos, al menos mis hijos no estaban ahí, y Alfred está a salvo. Nada se ha perdido.

-¿Y tú como lo llevas? No hemos hablado de… bueno, lo que estás pasando.

Bruce se queda pensativo por unos segundos. –Ha sido angustiante ver como todo lo que te importa se está yendo al carajo y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que… me siento impotente.

La mujer asiente, -Mira, más allá de lo que pase de ahora en adelante, no olvides que no estás solo Bruce. Sabes… realmente te odié cuando supe lo de tu tumor. ¿Cómo pudiste pasar por eso, y no contar conmigo?

-Zatanna… tienes tu vida, tus propios demonios contra los cuales luchar, no podía…

-¡Al demonio! Has estado ahí conmigo… con todos, aun con lo cerrado e hijo de puta que eres con tu trato, todos de alguna forma hemos contado contigo. Ahora, deja que te ayudemos, no me ocultes más nada. Porque la próxima vez te juro que patearé tu culo hasta dejarlo rojo.

En ese momento, Bruce no prestaba atención a su amiga. Observaba a John que hablaba por el comunicador con Diana. Aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían, al leerle los labios, distinguió algo que le preocupó.

Al terminar, John llamó al resto, incluyendo a Zatanna. Los cuatro se reunieron con él. Les cruzó algunas palabras, y luego fueron con Bruce. –Bien, por ahora terminamos aquí. Tú y Alfred irán a la Atalaya. Ahí los espera Alcor para que inicies el tratamiento de una vez.

-¿Por qué la Alerta Omega? –les pregunta Bruce sin ningún titubeo. Los cinco se quedan callados, lo que hace que éste se moleste. –Lo sabré de todas formas, aunque no me lo digan ahora, ¡hablen!

Ninguno quería decir nada, excepto la única que nunca temía abrir su boca. –Vandal Savage fue el que estuvo detrás del atentado a Superman. Hace unos minutos, él cayó nuevamente bajo su control. Se dirige a Metrópolis. Llegará ahí en cuestión de minutos –le dice Cazadora sin miramientos.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero todos veían con frustración a Helena, a quien poco le importaba quedar bien con alguno de ellos. –Atalaya, aquí Stewart. Lleva a Batman y Alfred…

-A Cazadora también… ocupo hablar con ella –dijo Bruce de inmediato.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, excepto Helena, que adivinaba lo que quería hablar con ella.

-Bien, Batman, Aflred y Cazadora transportalos a la Atalaya, al resto de nosotros, al Salón de la Justicia.

 _-Como diga Linterna Verde._

Cazadora fue hacia Bruce, puso su mano en su hombro, y los tres fueron enviados de inmediato

-¡Dios! Como detesto a esa mujer –se deja decir HawkGirl.

Los otros asienten, excepto Zatanna, que intuía porqué Bruce la había pedido. Decidió no decirle nada a los otros. En todo caso, confiaba en el criterio de su amigo, aunque le sobrevino una gran tristeza imaginando el posible desenlace.

* * *

Al transportarse, HawkGirl, J'onn y Stewart fueron con Diana, que los esperaba con Hal y Flash. Zatanna fue hacia Dinah, que esperaba junto a Arrow. El rubio, a pesar de no estar al 100%, había visto la alerta y decidió ir, en contra de los deseos de Dinah. Obsevó a todos los presentes. Casi toda la Liga estaba reunida. Y sabía que a esto no podía faltar.

Los seis fundadores hablaron por unos minutos y luego Wonder Woman tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose a los casi 50 héroes reunidos. –Muy bien, resumiremos la situación. En este momento Superman se dirige a Metrópolis, llegará en 10 minutos aproximadamente. No sabemos cuál es la intención de Savage, pero presumimos que envía a Superman hacía el Salón de la Justicia. Nos vamos a dividir en grupos. Dos equipos, bajo las órdenes de Hal Jordan y Flash, se encargarán de evacuar a los ciudadanos. El personal del Salón de la Justicia será enviado de inmediato a la Atalaya. Tendremos un equipo de tierra, que será dirigido por John Stewart, uno aéreo, comandado por HawkGirl, y uno de contención, en el que estaremos J'onn Jonz y yo. Cada quien tome sus posiciones, conforme los vamos llamando.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? –pregunta StarGirl que estaba entre los presentes –Se suponía que la kriptonita roja ya no estaba en el sistema de Superman.

-Yo puedo explicar –interrumpe Atom a unos metros detrás de ella –la kriptonita roja fue modificada con un químico hecho con los mismos componentes del "Joker Venom". En este momento, esa sustancia sigue en su organismo, y fue activado de alguna manera por Vandal Savage.

-Presumimos –prosigue J'onn –que el objetivo de Savage es destruir a la Liga, utilizando a Superman para ello.

-Es un golpe directo no solo por el factor destructivo –prosigue Hal –también por el daño a la imagen que esto le hará tanto al Hombre de Acero como a la Liga misma.

-Pase lo que pase, nuestro objetivo debe ser proteger a los ciudadanos de Metrópolis –sigue Diana.

-Pero… es Superman. ¿Cómo vamos a contenerlo? –cuestiona ahora Vixen

Los fundadores se quedan en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Diana sigue –De eso nos encargaremos nosotros. Ustedes… cumplan con su trabajo.

Los seis se reúnen por última vez, sin saber que más decir. Entre ellos hubo un silencio de algunos segundos, hasta que Hal habló. –Bien, hagamos lo que sea necesario, Clark querría eso –les dice.

Se separan, cada uno llamando a los miembros de la Liga que estarían en sus equipos. John va hacia Arrow, Zatanna y Dinah primero. –Necesito que se encarguen de que no quede nadie civil o heridos en el Salón, y luego que vengan conmigo.

Los tres asienten y van hacia el interior del Salón. Hal y Flash, con otros 18 miembros de la Liga, dan indicaciones cortas y separan los grupos.

-Ey, Hal –le dice Flash antes de separarse. –Cuídate.

El castaño le sonríe y toma su camino. El pelirrojo ve su pierna, ya recuperada, pero antes de irse, escucha la voz de Stewart que lo llama. El moreno desciende frente a él. Y trata de decir algo, pero cierra su boca nerviosamente, buscando que decirle. Wally sonríe, mientras pone una mano en su hombro, -Perdóname a mí también–le dice tranquilamente.

El moreno le sonríe y ve con tristeza como su joven amigo se aleja.

* * *

Después de acomodar a Bruce en su habitación, Alfred va en busca de Alcor, dejando a Cazadora en la habitación. La mujer va hacia Wayne con tranquilidad. –¿Por qué yo, Bruce?

El millonario observa la vista de la Tierra desde su cama y suspira, -No importa lo que los demás digan o piensen, no tienen el carácter frío para hacer lo necesario y detener a Superman. Solo dos personas, a parte de mí, podrían y tú eres una.

La mujer asiente, -Bien, no perdamos tiempo, ¿dónde está?

Bruce vuelve a ver hacia la pared, donde estaba un pequeño panel. -El password es 1449.

La mujer va, digita los números, y una compuerta se abre dejando ver el traje del Murciélago.

-El cinturón, tercer compartimento.

La mujer revisa y saca una caja pequeña. Se acerca a Bruce y la abre, dejando ver una pequeña bala de tono verduzco.

-Te prometo que la usaré solo si es necesario.

La guarda en su bolsillo, y lo vuelve a ver, - ¿Y por qué no se lo pediste a la otra persona?

Bruce se queda cabizbajo, -Porque lo convertiría en alguien como yo, y eso jamás podría pedírselo. No a él.

* * *

Todos los Titanes estaban ya en sus puestos, dirigidos por los fundadores, excepto Roy, que fue directamente a la habitación de Jason, quien estaba despierto, pero con una venda en sus ojos. Había escuchado el escándalo, y le preocupaba. –Jay, soy yo –le dice mientras lo ayuda a levantarse. -¿Harper? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

-Te vas a la Atalaya, vamos. –le dice mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Lo lleva de la cintura, pero Jason se hace a un lado molesto. -¡No me iré! ¿Qué demonios sucede?

-Superman viene como un loco hacia acá. Están evacuando. Vamos Jay, no perdamos tiempo –le insiste.

Esta vez, deja que su amigo le ayude. Ya en el pasillo, se topan con Dinah, que rápidamente reunía a la gente. –Roy, yo llevo a Jason, ve con los demás –le da la indicación.

El castaño asiente, pero antes de irse, Jason toma con fuerza su mano. –Cuídate viejo.

El arquero sonríe y se va. Dinah lleva a Jason con otros del personal. –Estarás bien. Trata de comportarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo suelta, y de inmediato, una mano lo rodea por la cintura. No la puede ver, pero por su perfume la reconoce, -Ey, Lee. Tanto tiempo.

La anciana sonríe, -Si piensas que podrás escapar nuevamente, la tendrás muy difícil conmigo Jason.

El más joven asiente, y el grupo se desvanece. A unos cuantos pasillos de ahí, Oliver entra a la habitación de Tim, que estaba despierto, sin saber que pasaba. Acerca una silla de ruedas y va hacia él, -Vamos chico listo. Te vas a un lugar seguro.

-¿Iremos a la mansión? –le pregunta sin entender.

-No precisamente, pero irás con tus hermanos, Alfred y Bruce. ¿De acuerdo?

El chico sumisamente acepta, y deja que Oliver lo lleve a la silla. Rápidamente, el rubio lo saca y lo lleva junto a Alcor y otros del personal, que tenían a Dick en una camilla, aún inconsciente. Tim se pone de pie, aún con el yeso en su pierna, y sosteniéndose la espalda, que aún le dolía,

-Oliver –le llama Dinah –son los últimos ya.

El rubio asiente y vuelve a ver al resto, que es transportado a la Atalaya. El arquero vuelve a ver a su esposa, que estaba inquieta. –Bueno, vamos a trabajar.

-No –le detiene. –Tu regresas al pent-house.

-Olvídalo Dinah.

-Oliver, se supone que no deberías estar aquí. Aun no te has recuperado.

-Ya hablamos de eso Canarito, no me quedaré cruzado de brazos mientras todos ustedes arriesgan su vida. Además, tal vez… una cara amiga haga que el Big Boy reaccione.

-Eso no a pasar Quinn. Ya viste lo que hizo en la base, casi mata a Capitán Átomo. Superman está fuera de control. Por favor, Ollie.

El rubio se acerca y la besa en los labios con dulzura, -Sabes que no me haré a un lado. Me quedaré luchando… contigo.

Ella lo abraza. Deja su rostro caer en su pecho, mientras cierra los ojos, esperando que la pesadilla termine y despierta nuevamente en su cama, con él.

En ese instante, la alarma suena en el Salón de la Justicia, y los comunicadores de todos los héroes se activa. –Atención, Sueprman llegó a Metrópolis.

Los dos se separan y van con rapidez, a la entrada, para estar en su puesto.

* * *

J'onn fue hacia Diana, que observaba a un inmóvil Superman, flotando, a unas cuantas cuadras del Salón de la Justicia. Detrás de ellos, se acercaron los otros dos miembros del primero equipo que enfrentaría al Hombre de Acero. -¿Estás seguro de esto Diana? –le pregunta el marciano al volver a ver a Kara y Connor. –Son su familia.

La mujer los vuelve a ver apesadumbrada. –No tenemos opción J'onn. Son nuestra carta más fuerte contra Clark.

Los cuatro se quedan inmóviles esperando algún movimiento. Después de algunos segundos, Diana toma la iniciativa y va hacia él. –Clark. Soy Diana. Hablemos. Sé que estás ahí, en alguna parte. Por favor, mi amigo, por Hera, reacciona.

El kriptoniano no respondía. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y los miraba directamente.

-Esto no puede estar pasando –decía Karah. –Mi primo tiene que reaccionar.

-Pero si no lo hace –le habla Connor –Querría que lo detuviéramos Karah, recuérdalo.

La rubia asiente y vuelve su vista a su primo, que seguía sin moverse.

Diana se acerca un poco más. Desde donde está, Flash puede ver la interacción entre ellos, pero procura volver a su función. Con rapidez saca a los transeúntes del lugar, mientras se comunica a la Atalaya. –Tornado, necesito que me confirmes si Nightwing está en la Atalaya.

-Canario Negro y Green Arrow confirmaron que todo el personal y los pacientes del Salón de la Justicia fueron enviados a la Atalaya.

-Gracias Tornado.

* * *

En tierra, John da indicaciones a los héroes junto con él. –Que sus ataques sean a distancia, no lo confronten si va hacia ustedes –les dice a un grupo de temerosos super heróes, aunque decididos a luchar.

Entre tanto, Cazadora es transportada a Hub City. Va hacia un apartamento que conocía perfectamente. Después de esquivar el anillo se seguridad, entra y va hacia la habitación directamente. Quita un cuadro en la pared, donde está un panel de seguridad, digita la clave y esta se abre, pero siente movimiento atrás de ella y sonríe, -Hola Vic.

El pelirrojo camina hacia ella, con su clásica gabardina azul puesta y confundido, -¿Qué haces aquí Helena?

-Vine por algo que me pertenece –le responde, mientras saca de la caja de seguridad una vieja arma.

Cierra caja y abre el tambor. Saca las balas que lleva y la deja sobre el escritorio. El misterioso hombre la observa sin decir nada. Ella saca de su bolsillo la caja, toma la bala y la mete en el tambor del revolver.

-Supuse que serías el recurso de Bruce Wayne por si no se podía contener a Superman.

Ella no contesta. Guarda el revolver atrás y lo vuelve a ver. –Solo si es necesario.

El hombre gruñe, pero entiende. Va hacia la cómoda y usa su spray en el rostro para cubrirlo completamente.

-Iré contigo –le dice finalmente.

Ella asiente y se comunica con la Atalaya. –Tornado, llévanos a Pregunta y a mí a Metrópolis.

 _-Como digas Cazadora._

Antes de ser teletransportados, Pregunta se acerca a ella, tomándola de la mano, -Sabes que si aprietas ese gatillo contra Superman, nunca habrá redención para ti, Helena.

-Pero si no lo hago, y alguien muere por su causa, Superman nunca se lo perdonará. Batman lo sabe, por eso me envió.

El deja de insistir. Ella toma con cariño su rostro y le da un beso casto sobre su máscara. –Todo saldrá bien, Vic.

Al materializarse a las afueras del Salón de la Justicia, ven a varios metros cuatro seres sobrevolando, justo al frente de Superman, que no se había movido.

Diana va hacia, quedando a unos cuantos metros. John, desde tierra observa, -Diana, no te acerques más.

-Él no ha reaccionado, tal vez…

En ese momento, llega Vandal Savage con Joker a su bunker. –¿Qué ha pasado Reed? –le pregunta a su subordinado, quien le hace espacio para que tome el control.

-Hasta ahora nada señor. Como suted ordenó, no ha hecho ningún movimiento.

Savage toma los controles y el auricular. –Kal-El, son tus enemigos, ¿me escuchas? Ellos son tus enemigos… destrúyelos.

La señal insonora llega a oídos de Superman, quien, como una marioneta a disposición del inmortal, reacciona lanzando rayos hacia Diana, quien apenas tiene tiempo de poner sus brazaletes, pero el impacto es tal, que la hace volar hasta el Salón de la Justicia, donde cae, destruyendo todo a su paso. Conner, Karah y J'onn reaccionan yendo hacia Superman. En ese momento, Diana sale entre los escombros, y vuela hacia la lucha, sin percatarse que, a unos metros, un temeroso Tim Drake observa toda la escena.

* * *

 **Flashback**

-Oliver –le llama Dinah –son los últimos ya.

Tim observa que Arrow y Canario charlan y se separa del grupo, escondiéndose detrás de una pared. En ese momento, el grupo se desvanece, dejando a Tim, escuchando la conversación entre Canario y Arrow.

–Bueno, vamos a trabajar.

-No –le detiene. –Tu regresas al pent-house –le dice Dinah decidida.

-Olvídalo Dinah.

-Oliver, se supone que no deberías estar aquí. Aun no te has recuperado.

-Ya hablamos de eso Canarito, no me quedaré cruzado de brazos mientras todos ustedes arriesgan su vida. Además, tal vez… una cara amiga haga que el Big Boy reaccione.

-Eso no a pasar Quinn. Ya viste lo que hizo en la base, casi mata a Capitán Átomo. Superman está fuera de control. Por favor, Ollie.

El rubio se acerca y la besa en los labios con dulzura, -Sabes que no me haré a un lado. Me quedaré luchando… contigo.

Mientras ambos se abrazan, Tim se queda pensativo. Sabe que no está Balack para enfrentar a Superman, y la kriptonita debería estar en el traje de Batman, pero lo llevaba puesto el clon. Lo único que quedaba era la famosa bala de kriptonita, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba. En ese momento suenan la alarma avisando de la llegada de Superman. Ve a los rubios saliendo, y Tim decide ir también.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Al momento que Wonder Woman se aleja, Tim observa a Pregunta y Cazadora aparecer a unos cuantos metros. –Pase lo pase Helena, recuerda… es el último recurso. –le insiste Pregunta.

-Lo sé, Vic. Pero por si acaso, ayúdame a acercarme lo más que pueda a él.

Superman toma del cuello a su prima y la hace golpear a toda velocidad contra un edificio, haciendo que a su paso, parte de concreto y acero caigan a las calles. Hal usa su anillo para proteger a la gente que aún seguía en la calle, mientras Flash retira los transeúntes a toda velocidad y los lleva a un lugar seguro. Connor, a varias cuadras, se pone de pie golpeado, y al ver a su prima en problemas, se lanza contra ellos, propinándole un severo golpe a Clark y haciendo que Karah caiga aturdida al suelo.

Clark se recupera y comienza a golpear a su clon, quien intenta darle frente, pero sin posibilidades. Diana y J'onn van a su auxilio. La amazona golpea a Superman, mientras J'onn toma a Connor y lo pone en el suelo. El Hombre de Acero va hacia la mujer y empieza una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Los golpes del kriptoniano son tales, que la onda expansiva quiebra por completo los vidrios de los edificios a varias cuadras a la redonda. Los héroes en tierra, entre ellos, John Stewart, Zatanna, Arrow y Canario, intentan proteger a la gente.

Al ver que el grupo de contención está en problemas, Shayera y su equipo va hacia Superman, pero éste lanza un rayo de sus ojos hacia Steel Man, haciendo que este impacte contra otros héroes y haciéndoles caer. Shayera va con todas sus fuerzas y lo golpea con su mazo.

Este, pierde el equilibrio momentáneamente, pero escucha nuevamente la voz de Vandal Savage, y con furia arremete contra los héroes, ante los ojos temerosos de Tim, que, escondido entre los escombros del Salón de la Justicia, es testigo de todo el horror del Hombre de Acero, destruyendo a sus amigos.

* * *

En la Atalaya, uno de los asistentes conecta una vía a Bruce. –Bien, señor. Me pidió Alcor que le informara que necesitará dos dosis por día, además del uso de la cámara Exxo. A partir de ahora, si tiene alguna molestia, como dolor, frío u otro efecto secundario, tendrá que avisarnos.

-Gracias.

El joven asiente, y se va, dejándolo con Alfred.

-¿Ya los viste?

-Aún no, señor. Supe que de una vez iniciarían con las dosis y quise estar con usted.

-Ve apenas puedas Alfred, y me informas como están los chicos.

-Lo que usted diga señor.

Bruce vuelve su vista hacia la Tierra. –Amo Bruce, ¿se encuentra bien?

Su rostro, que por lo general era inexpresivo, en los últimos tiempos se había vuelto más comunicativo, expresando sin querer quizás las emociones de Bruce. Pero ahora, estaba frío.

-¿Amo Bruce?

-¿Qué clase de monstruo soy, Alfred? –preguntó con tristeza.

-¿Señor?

-Nada, Alfred, olvídalo –le dice con un poco de angustia.

El anciano toma su mano y lo reconforta. -¿Le entregó la bala de kriptonita a Helena Bertileni, verdad?

No responde, solo aprieta la mano de Alfred, sin decir nada más.

* * *

Pasaron 8 minutos desde que Superman hizo su primer movimiento. Duró 8 minutos en hacer caer a casi toda la Liga. Karah, Connor, Diana, J'onn, Shayera, Stewart, Flash. Ellos y otros más, estaban en muy malas condiciones, después de intentar contener a su amigo. Algunos pocos huyeron, muy pocos en realidad.

La mayoría, cuyas armas no eran tan poderosas, estaban de pie aún, mientras el Hombre de Acero descendía, con el cuerpo inmóvil de Superboy, tomándolo del cuello. Arrow estaba a unos metros de su amigo. Volvió a ver a Dinah, que estaba herida, inconsciente. Sacó su flecha más potente y la apuntó hacia su amigo. –Clark, por Dios, si estás ahí. ¡Sal de una buena vez!

El kriptoniano dejó caer el cuerpo de su autoproclamado hermano y caminó lentamente hacia Oliver, quien no titubeó. En ese momento, antes que lo matara, J'onn fue hacia el Hombre de Acero, y lo atacó en su forma de serpiente marciana. Lo sujetó con fuerza y se dirigió a los héroes. -¡Huyan de aquí!

-Pero J'onn –le ruega Oliver pero el marciano insiste. -¡Vete Quinn!

Los que aún seguían en pie, reaccionan. El rubio guarda su flecha y va hacia Dinah la toma en sus brazos y trata de sacarla. En ese momento, Superman se libera y lanza a J'onn al suelo. El impacto hace que el suelo vibre y los héroes, incluyendo Arrow caen pesadamente en el suelo.

Superman hace que sus ojos brillen con intensidad y lanza sus rayos hacia un mal herido J'onn. El marciano grita mientras su cuerpo se va consumiendo por llamas. Tim, escondido detrás de una roca, cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos para no oír los gritos de J'onn Jonz. En ese momento, Connor reacciona y va hacia su primo, embistiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Arrow se pone de pie, pero vuelve a ver a unos metros, y maldice al cielo. -¡Tim! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¡Tim! –le vuelve a llamar, pero el chico estaba inmóvil, ajeno a todo, y completamente asustado.

Cazadora recuesta a Pregunta, quien había sido herido en la batalla, pero seguía respirando a una cuadra de ahí. Le da un último beso y decidida, con arma en mano, va hacia la lucha.

Connor intenta sin éxito hacerle frente a Clark, pero éste le propina uno y otro golpe. Cazadora llega al lugar, observa a Superman, y se decide. Se pone de pie y le apunta con el arma directamente a su pecho. En ese momento, ocurre una pequeña explosión, lo que hace que ella se distraiga. Vuelve su vista, pero solo siente un picazo ligero en su pecho, y su vista se empieza nublar.

Tim grita al ver el pecho de la heroína traspasado por el rayo de Superman. Lo último que la mujer ve, es la silueta del Hombre de Acero a unos cuantos metros de ella. Sonríe, mientras cae de rodillas y luego fallece en cuestión de segundos, dejando el arma caer a su lado.

Dinah, ya consciente, no puede dar crédito de lo que ha visto. Simplemente quita el rostro. Oliver, furioso, deja a su mujer y va a toda prisa hacia Helena, pero Superman, con su aliento, hace un mini tornado que lo lanza a varios metros. Tim por su lado y Dinah por el suyo, se sostienen con fuerza, para no ser arrastrados. Superman camina hacia ellos, pero siente que alguien lo toma del tobillo y vuelve a ver. Connor lo ve ya sin fuerzas, -Aún… no terminamos… hermano.

Clark lo toma de la camiseta, y se prepara para darle el último golpe. Connor simplemente cierra sus ojos, pero los abre cuando escucha un disparo. El agarre de Clark se va aflojando dejando caer a Conner quien, asustado, ve sangre en el pecho de Clark.

El kriptoniano ve a quien le ha disparado y sonríe, -Gracias –dice simplemente con una lágrima.

Connor se endereza y ve a Tim Drake sosteniendo el arma, bajándola poco a poco y con el rostro completamente pálido.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche**

 **Capítulo 36: Una dolorosa despedida**

Tim cerró los ojos y tapó sus oídos, al escuchar los gritos de J'onn Jonz. Intentó poner su mente en blanco, y pero era imposible. En su bata de hospital, con su pierna enyesada, y el terrible dolor que sentía en su espalda, se sentía impotente ante la fuerza y la ira de Superman. El héroe que más admiraba. De todos… después de Bruce, era el mejor.

Desde el principio, cuando llegó a la Mansión Wayne, el Último Hijo de Kriptón lo trato igual que como a Dick, sin ninguna diferencia. Su gran sonrisa, tan genuina, sin ningún tipo de maldad, no podía ser el mismo hombre que había destruido el Salón de la Jsuticia, había herido a sus amigos y ahora, le propinaba tal sufrimiento a J'onn.

En ese instante, deja de escuchar los gritos del marciano. Ahí escondido donde está, ve a Oliver Quinn. Le grita, pero no lo entiende. No puede reaccionar. Los gritos de J'onn siguen en su cabeza. Escucha golpes. Está golpeando a alguien. No se atreve a mirar. Sentía un terror indescriptible a ver el rostro de Superman. Gira y ve a Cazadora. Está a unos metros de él. Está con un revolver, y ve que espera el mejor momento. Es ahí que piensa en la bala de kriptonita. Bruce se la entregó a Cazadora. Era lógico. Helena Bertileni era, según el perfil de Batman, una mujer fuerte, decidida, sin limitaciones morales, capaz de llegar a las últimas consecuencias por cumplir lo que a su concepción, era lo correcto. Una antiheroína. Y la única que tomaría la decisión que nadie más haría. Se pone de pie y apunta hacia Superman. Tim sabe lo que viene, y le duele. Pero en cuestión de segundos, una pequeña explosión se escucha. Un leve titubeo, algo que Cazadora jamás había hecho, ocurre, y el chico solo ve un rayo que atraviesa su pecho. -¡Noooo! –grita angustiado.

La mujer cae de rodillas y muere a unos cuantos metros de él. Tim quiere llorar, gritar, pero algo se lo impide. Un deseo vehemente de hacer lo correcto, lo que es justo, aunque sea lo más duro y difícil, porque así se lo había enseñado Bruce, que la justicia no siempre es lo más cómodo, pero es lo más necesario. Se acerca al cuerpo de Cazadora, y toma el arma, en ese momento recuerda aquella conversación con Superman, cuando le pidió que no lastimara a Bruce, y sonrió levemente. _Bruce_ , se dijo así mismo, mientras levantaba el arma hacia el hombre que amaba su padre, _Tal vez no me perdone por esto, ser precisamente yo que jale del gatillo_ , pensó con gran tristeza. Vio a Superman levantar de la camiseta a Conner para golpearlo. Pudo escuchar el grito de Canario Negro rogándole que se detuviera, pero Tim lo ignoró. Por el bien de todos, de la Liga, de Metrópolis, de su padre y del mismo Superman, debía hacerlo, y disparó.

En ese instante, al ver la sangre que emanaba de su pecho, fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Tomó un arma y le disparó a Superman. Vio su sonrisa, y juró que una lágrima recorrió su mejilla cuando él simplemente dijo "Gracias". Fue bajando el revólver, en estado de shock, mientras veía a Superman cayendo al suelo. Sintió que era todo en cámara lenta. Connor fue hacia su hermano y le hablaba. Jordan también se acercó a Clark y tomó su mano. Tim no reaccionaba, en ese momento, solo tenía en su mente a Superman agradeciéndole. Dinah tomó el arma de su mano, y lo acercó a ella suavemente hasta abrazarlo.

Los ojos de Clark se movían de un lado a otro, sin enfocar.

-Clark, tranquilo, te llevaremos a la Atalaya –le decía Hal, tratando de trnquilizarlo.

Connor vuelve a ver a Tim, con lágrimas en los ojos, y se enfurece. -¡Maldito! Acabaré contigo –grita al intentar llegar al más chico, pero detenido por Karah, que lo sostiene sin vacilación. –Kon-El, por favor, razona, es un chico.

-¡Asesinó a mi hermano! ¡Mató a Clark!

-El aún no ha muerto, Connor –le dice Hal quien se queda con él, sujetándole la mano. –Atalaya, transporta a Superman a la enfermería ahora.

-¡Estás loco! –le grita Shayera, que estaba mal herida a unos metros de él, -Tenemos al personal ahí, los heridos, si se recupera sería un peligro para todos.

-¡No voy a dejarlo morir aquí HawkGirl! ¡Atalaya! ¡Transporta a Clark, ahora!

-Bruce –susurró el kriptoniano con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hal se acercó a él, -¿Qué dijiste?

-Bruce… dile… perdón –le dice mientras se desvanece por completo.

Poco a poco se fueron reuniendo los que ya estaban consicientes. Oliver fue hacia Dinah, que abrazaba a un Tim completamente ido. –Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí Ollie, él no está bien.

El rubio sin entender qué pasaba, observa el lugar. -¿Dónde está Clark?

-Lo mate –susurró Tim haciendo que el rubio lo miré asustado. –Yo le disparé.

-Hal pidió que le enviaran a la Atalaya para intentar salvar su vida, pero la bala de kriptonita impactó en su pecho Ollie, no creo…

-Si Clark muere –exclama Connor, mirando fijamente a Tim –te juro que te mataré.

-¡Tu no harás nada! –le Shayera directamente –¡Y no pienso tolerar que lo amenaces!

-Kon-El –le susurra Karah –Por favor, vámonos de aquí, necesitas despejarte.

El clon vuelve a ver con gran furia al muchacho que seguía inmóvil, viendo la sangre que había dejado Clark en el suelo. Vámonos Karah.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y los miembros de la Liga heridos, incluyendo a un casi moribundo J'onn, fueron llevados a la Atalaya, quedando solamente los fundadores, Dinah y Oliver, con Tim.

Estaban en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. El ejército había acordonado el lugar. Después de hablar con el presidente, Diana logró que les dieran un par de horas para atender todo y luego responder ante el gobierno y la prensa.

Algunos miraban al chico de 14 años, que aún no reaccionaba, sin saber que hacer.

-Ok –termina Stewart el silencio –Al menos Superman no ha muerto, eso es bueno.

-¿Lo crees realmente? –le dice Shayera completamente desecha.

Todos la miran desconcertados, -Chicos, alguno se ha puesto a pensar lo que será para Clark saber que mató a sangre fría Cazadora y que le hizo ese daño a J'onn.

-No solo a Cazadora–le interrumpe Flash –me confirmaron que perdimos a dos miembros más que intentaban salvar a unos civiles.

-¿Quiénes? -`pregunta de inmediato John.

-Hielo y Starman,

El ánimo cae aún más al escuchar esa noticia. –Si Clark sobrevive, esto… será un golpe terrible para él –dice Diana con los ojos rojos.

-¿Y nosotros? La Liga tiene que responder de alguna forma –exclama Hal.

-Lo haremos, pero ahora hay mucho que hacer –dice Wally mientras ve a unos metros a Tim con Dinah y Oliver.

-¿Cómo obtuvo Cazadora esa bala? Pensé que la tenía Batman –pregunta Wally. De inmediato, Shayera y John se vuelven a ver. –Bruce… él pidió hablar con Cazadora cuando estábamos en la Mansión –les dice la pelirroja

En ese instante, Diana se pone de pie molesta, -¿Me están diciendo que Bruce le entregó a Cazadora una bala de kriptonita para asesinar a nuestro amigo?

-No asesinarlo –le dice Wally tratando de calmarla –Supongo que quería contenerlo.

-Hizo bien –interrumpe Shayera –De no hacerlo, estaríamos lamentando más muertes.

-Sí, pero al final fue Tim quien disparó, es… solo mírenlo, está completamente ido por el trauma –dice Diana al mirar al chico.

-Estoy seguro que eso no lo esperaba Bruce, por eso se lo pidió a Cazadora.

-Bien, gracias Tornado –dice Arrow por el comunicador, y luego se acerca a Tim. –Ey, chico, te llevaremos a la Atalaya, ahí te espera Alfred y Bruce.

-No –le responde afectado y con angustia en sus ojos.

La pareja se vuelve a ver desconcertada –Tim, debes estar con tu familia ahora.

-No puedo… no puedo ver a Bruce después de que… no puedo, por favor, no me lleven con ellos –les suplica.

-Aquí Wonder Woman –atiende un llamado por el comunicador. Con ella, ambos Linternas, HawkGirl y Flash, esperaban una respuesta. Oliver caminó hacia ellos, dejando a Dinah junto a Tim.

-Gracias Tornado –dice simplemente Diana.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está Clark? –pregunta la pelirroja.

Pasó alrededor de una hora después del ataque. La prensa esperaba ansiosa alguna noticia de la Liga. La mayoría estaba indecisa sobre quién o qué había atacado el Salón de la Justicia, aunque algunos responsabilizaban a Superman. Incluso salieron por redes sociales videos cortos pero de baja calidad de los héroes luchando contra la mancha roja y azul. La rapidez tal que no se podía distinguir al Hombre de Acero, aunque ya muchas voces en contra de él y de todos los metahumanos aparecían nuevamente.

En la Atalaya, el ambiente era triste y desolador. Rostros cabizbajos, algunos gemidos. Uno que otro lloraba al recordar a sus compañeros caídos. El más afectado, era sin duda Pregunta. John se acercó a él. Estaba sentado en una camilla, con el brazo enyesado. Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos. –Supe que eran muy unidos… tú y Cazadora –le pregunta el moreno.

-Ella es… fue alguien importante en mi vida. Murió como hubiese querido, en batalla.

El moreno asiente y se pone de pie, pero antes de irse, Pregunta se vuelve hacia él, -Creo… creo que me haré un lado en la investigación de Savage… no creo que pueda… –le dice contra la voz entre cortada.

-Descuida Vic, entiendo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Y nuevamente… lamento tu pérdida.

En una habitación apartada, Dick empezaba a reaccionar, aunque adolorido. Al volver a ver a su lado, se encontró con un Wally dormido en una silla a su lado.

-Ya era hora que despertaras Grayson.

Vuelve su vista al otro lado. Jason, ya sin las vendas estaba a su lado. –Mmm… ¿qué?... ¿qué paso?

-Una explosión… tuvimos mucha suerte.

-¿Dónde está Tim?

-Roy me dijo que con Canario y Arrow. Seguro está en mejores condiciones. Bruce también está aquí –le dice un poco apesadumbrado.

Dick vuelve a ver el sitio, y lo reconoce a la perfección. –No entiendo, ¿estamos en la Atalaya? –pregunta intrigado. -¿Por qué no estamos en el Salón de la Justicia?

-Mira viejo, nos evacuaron, para ser que Superman se enloqueció. No sé nada más.

El pelirrojo se fue despertando al escuchar las voces y sonrió con alivio al ver a Dick consciente. –Ey, amigo. ¿Estás bien?

Este sonríe, y Jason sonríe, -Oigan, no me ignoren quieren. Si quieren estar a solas, búsquense un hotel

Los dos lo vuelven a ver intrigados y él se ríe, -¿Qué? ¿Acaso era un secreto? No me digan… ¡todavía no se han dicho lo que sienten! ¿Qué lentos?

-¿Acaso tu lo has hecho conmigo, Jay? –le interrumpe Ray al entrar la habitación. Dick se queda intrigado y vuelve a ver a Wally, quien solo se ríe de la situación. Jason le gruñé a Harper, -¡Vete al demonio Roy!

Mientras Jason y Roy discuten, Wally se queda ido. Dick lo vuelve a ver y toma su mano inquieto, -¿Todo bien?

El pelirrojo no sabe que decir, simplemente aprieta su mano, con una gran tristeza.

Había tal cantidad de heridos, algunos de gravedad, que Shayera aceptó ser suturada. Sentía un gran dolor, por un lado, y también estaba algo aturdida, cansada. Vio a John que venía hacia ella. Se levantó de la camilla, para ir con él. Después de todo lo sucedido, no había hablado con él. Pero sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco, la imagen de Stewart se fue distorsionando, hasta que todo se puso negro. Antes de caer en la inconciencia, escuchó su voz, llamándola con insistencia y desesperación.

Al mismo tiempo, en una sala privada y alejada de todo, por una ventana, Hal y Diana observaban el cuerpo inerte de su compañero. La amazona, con lágrimas en los ojos, él con un fuerte dolor e ira. Escuchan la puerta abrirse, y ven a Bruce entrando, llevado en su silla de ruedas por Oliver. Diana va hacia él con un enojo incontrolable, -¡Eres un maldito! –le grita, mientras es sostenida por Hal.

-Diana, cálmate –le pide Jordan. Bruce no se inmute, simplemente la observa tranquilo.

-¿Cómo… cómo pudiste Bruce? El confío en ti… ¡todos confiábamos en ti!

-Era necesario Diana. Debía procederse de manera que menos gente saliera herida. No esperaba que lo entendieras, que alguno comprendiera, por eso le pedí a Helena que lo hiciera.

-¿Era necesario? ¡Está muerto, maldito arrogante!

-Bueno, Diana, cálmate, por favor –le pide Oliver, quien se pone entre Bruce y ella.

-¡Tu no me digas nada Quinn! No ahora… Nunca pensé… ¡Dios, Bruce! Aún no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero maldigo la hora en que te conocí y confíe en ti como mi más querido amigo.

El millonario se quedó en silencio, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Hal seguía sosteniendo de los brazos a la Amazona, mientras Oliver se quedaba inmóvil, aún en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y a qué vienes? ¿A ver el éxito de tu obra?

-Yo no quería esto Diana, si hubiese existido otra forma…

-Eso ya no lo sabremos, ¿no Batman?

Hace a un lado a Jordan y va hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse, se vuelve hacia Bruce. –Debes sentirte muy orgulloso de Tim, ya que al final el pobre chico hizo tu trabajo sucio. Supongo que el shock emocional de ese niño tampoco te preocupa, ¿no?

El encapuchado no le responde. Ella se va frustrada, convencida que ese día había perdido no uno, sino dos entrañables amigos.

Al irse la mujer, Oliver toma la silla y acerca a Bruce al vidrio. Hal observaba en silencio a su compañero. Aunque no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, podía ver una palidez extrema en su rostro, y con fuerza sujetaba el apoyo de su silla, como buscando controlar sus emociones.

Oliver, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba en silencio. Frente a ellos, en una sala médica vacía. Sin más puesto que una bata de hospital, con el pecho expuesto y una sutura de al menos 8 centímetros, yacía el cuerpo de Clark Kent, inerte.

-Hicieron lo que pudieron por él… pero la kriptonita había hecho un daño irreversible a su corazón, y no pudieron despertarlo más –les resumen Hal.

-Quinn, llévame con él –le pide Bruce tranquilamente. El rubio asiente y lo lleva hasta la puerta. Abre y aambos entras mientras son vigilados por Hal.

Oliver deja su silla frente a Clark. –Estaré afuera amigo –le dice después de palmear suavemente su hombro.

Al salir se acerca a Hal con tristeza, -Iré con Dinah un momento, está a dos habitaciones de distancia con Tim. Estamos viendo si podemos convencerlo de ver a Bruce.

-¿No quiere verlo?

El rubio niega con tristeza y sale de la habitación. Hal observa a su amigo, y entra.

Bruce solo miraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Clark, sin reaccionar alguna. Pero su mente no estaba ahí. Sus pensamientos estaban ahogados en recuerdos de ambos dormidos en la cama, de sus labios robándole los suspiros y su piel tersa tocando la suya. Ahora esa piel tan perfecta, tan suya, era fría.

Se asustó cuando sintió la mano de Hal en su hombro, y quiso de inmediato enfocarse, pero la impresión fue tanta, que soltó un par de lágrimas sin intención. El castaño se quedó unos segundos sin decir una palabra. Tenía mucho que decir, que preguntar, pero lo único que atinó fue decir simplemente, -Siento tu pérdida.

Empezó a sentir que su cuerpo flaqueaba, pero se mantuvo firme, -Es una pérdida para todos.

El castaño, con una sonrisa triste le habla, -Para todo es un gran dolor, pero decidir por el bien la mayoría, al traste de la persona que… que amamos es… el mayor sacrificio que alguno puede hacer –le dice pausadamente. –Y no tienes que hacerte el rudo conmigo, gran tonto. Creo que ya superamos esa etapa hace años.

Bruce no se dio cuenta, cuando no pudo controlar más las lágrimas. -¿Cómo pude… Hal? Yo… lo maté.

-No es así Bruce…

-Tal vez no jalé el gatillo, pero yo le di el arma a Helena, ella la cargó y Tim… ¡Dios!

-Dime algo, y piensa fríamente, tal y como Batman. ¿Había alguna forma de evitar que Superman nos matara a todos, que no fuera con kriptonita?

El millonario se queda en silencio, mientras deja caer su rostro. –No la había Bruce, lo sabes. Todos lo sabíamos. Pero nadie quería aceptarlo… no podíamos, porque se trataba de Clark. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y el mismo Clark lo entendió así, yo lo sé, estuve con él.

-¿Cómo… qué te dijo? –le preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Solo dijo una palabra dos veces. Te llamó a ti. Fuiste su último pensamiento, Bruce.

En ese instante, todo su cimiento emocional se hizo pedazos. Tomó la mano de Clark con fuerza y se inclinó sin fuerzas para seguir siendo frío. Hal lo tomó de los brazos, mientras escuchaba por primera vez, a su amigo destrozado por completo.

-Lo lamento Clark… por favor… perdóname… ¡Dios Hal! Esto… duele… no puedo… no podré…

-Podrás Bruce. Y si, será el peor sufrimiento que jamás experimentarás –le decía afectado –Querrás a veces huir de todo, abandonar a todos, pero no podrás. Entonces… entonces necesitarás odiar a algo o alguien, odiarás a su asesino, a nosotros por no salvarlo, a ti por tomar esa decisión, y al final, lo odiarás a él por haberte dejado. Pero llegado el momento… te perdonarás y lo perdonarás a él. Y podrás reír otra vez, aunque… bueno, en tu caso, verte reír si es sacarse el mayor, viejo amargado.

A Bruce se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario, en medio de su rostro afligido,

-Podrás recordarlo con dolor, más no con sufrimiento. Y en algún momento, lograrás seguir adelante, cuando ese dolor al recordarlo, se convierta en nostalgia, y luego… otra vez, se vuelva amor.

El millonario temblaba, pero aun así, se mantenía aferrado a su mano, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hal volvió a ver, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Al ver a Oliver, se decidió a irse. –Arrow se quedará contigo, cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme, lo sabes Murciélago.

Antes de irse, Bruce posa su mano en su hombro y la toma con fuerza, -Gracias amigo.

El Linterna asiente y sale del lugar, encontrándose con su compañero. -¿Cómo está el chico?

-Muy mal. Dinah lo llevará a nuestro apartamento. En este momento es mejor alejarlo del resto, no quiero pensar que alguno actúe como lo hizo Superboy… ¿cómo está?

El castaño no le responde, solo palmea su espalda y se retira con suma tristeza. Oliver se acerca, y enciende el dispositivo para escuchar lo que Bruce hablaba.

-Es increíble lo que te voy a decir Clark. Pero de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, la mayoría de las cosas de las que me he arrepentido, tienen que ver contigo. De haber negado lo que sentía por tantos años, de las tantas veces que te trate con dureza, para ocultar lo frágil que en realidad soy y no haber sido el compañero que necesitabas y merecías.

Se quedó unos segundos, como esperando una respuesta de ese cuerpo inmóvil. –Mi mente me dice que era lo que tenía que hacerse, pero no por la Liga… por ti, para que no te vieras convertido en un arma. Mi mayor dolor, es no haber sido yo, porque perdí a una buena amiga, y mi hijo está sufriendo por hacer algo que no le correspondía. Debí ser yo quien muriera, no Helena, debí ser quien terminara con tu sufrimiento, y no dejar que Tim se viera expuesto a eso.

Se limpió el rostro, respiró profundo, tratando de aflorar todo lo que sentía y tuvo atorado tanto tiempo, -Siento que soy un egoísta por decir todo esto ahora que te has ido, pero…

En ese momento, mientras sostenía su mano, se quedó mudo. Se retiró y fue hacia la puerta. Oliver apagó el sonido y se acercó a la puerta. Al salir, vio a su amigo con un rostro inexpresivo. –Necesito hablar con los fundadores, Quinn, llámalos.

Después de arreglar una habitación para Tim, lo ayudó a recostarse. El chico no había dicho nada más, aparte de pedir que no lo llevaran con Bruce. Le ofreció comida, pero se negó. De todas formas, dejó algo ligero en una bandeja, cerca de la cama. Ya para ese momento, el muchacho estaba dormido. La rubia suspiró y salió de la habitación. En ese momento, Oliver fue transportado a su sala. Su rostro se veía tan afligido, igual que hacía unas semanas cuando había hablado con Bruce en su habitación de la Atalaya.

Dinah se acercó a él, y sin decir nada más lo abrazó, porque sabía que era lo que en ese momento necesitaba. El rubio no dijo nada. Por primera vez, no había broma o frase cómica que pudiese sobrellevar el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Lo único que podía reconfortarlo un poco, era sentir el calor de la mujer que amaba.

Diana, Wally, John y Hal esperaban impacientes. -¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunta John molesto. –Tengo que ir con Shayera.

-¿Han dicho algo, del porqué de su desmayo?

-Nada Hal, me tiene angustiado eso.

-¿Y cómo está J'onn? –pregunta Wally.

-Sigue igual, en un estado similar al coma –explica Diana –pero su cuerpo poco a poco se está recuperando. Hay que esperar a que…

En ese momento, deja de hablar cuando Bruce entra al Salón de Reunión. -¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta la amazona fríamente.

-Es importante, se trata del cuerpo de Clark.

-¡No tienes nada que decir al respecto! –le dice disgustada mientras se pone de pie.

-Diana, por favor –le ruega Hal, pero ella lo ignora.

-¿¡Qué pretendes ahora?! Después de lo que hiciste, ¿quieres terminar con tu gran obra?

-No voy a darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie sobre mis actos Diana. Tomé una decisión que era necesaria en su momento.

-¡Mataste a Clark!

-¡Es suficiente Diana! –levanta la voz John. Pero suspira y trata de guardar la calma. –Escucha Bruce, no voy a juzgarte ahora, simplemente porque tengo mi cabeza en otro lado. ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

-Es necesario disponer del cuerpo de Kal El antes que el gobierno exija por él.

-¿Exigir? No entiendo –pregunta Wally, pero Hal le explica. –Es seguro que ante el caos vivido, querrán hacer una autopsia para asegurarse que él está muerto.

-Y querrán un responsable de la muerte de los tres miembros de la Liga. Así que hay que actuar –les dice Bruce.

Diana sonríe, -Por supuesto, siempre vas delante de todos en tus maquinaciones, y dime Bruce, ¿qué sugieres?

 **Dos Horas Después**

 _-Wonder Woman, ya están aquí –_ le dice Tornado por el comunicador.

-Llévalos a la Sala de Reunión, ahí estaremos.

La mujer cerró la comunicación y se acercó a sus compañeros. Solo estaban los cinco que quedaban de los fundadores. –Los representantes de la Casa Blanca están aquí. Tenías razón Bruce, vienen por el cuerpo de Clark.

El millonario no le responde. Veía fijamente la caja donde yacía Clark, negra, con el logo de Superman labrado en su pecho.

-Bien, tendremos unos cuantos minutos antes de lanzarlo, ¿alguno quisiera decir algo? –pregunta John.

Todos se quedan en silencio. Tenían tanto que decir, pero no podían, simplemente no tenían más fuerzas. Finalmente, los cinco salen del hangar. Hal se acerca al panel, y antes de presionar el interruptor, ve el ataúd de su amigo con tristeza, -Descansa Clark.

Al activarse, el ataúd es lanzado al espacio, con dirección al Sol. Diana no puede evitar llorar, así como el mismo Wally, que sentía que las cosas no serían igual sin la presencia de su amigo.

Cuando la caja se pierde de vista, Diana se limpia el rostro y se dirige a ellos, -Bien, haremos las cosas como las hemos planeado. Fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes tanto tiempo, chicos –les dice con tristeza, pero se vuelve a Bruce.

-En cuanto a ti, no quiero tener más contacto ni con Bruce Wayne ni con Batman en lo que me resta de vida –le dice fríamente, mientras se va.

Wally se queda sumido en una profunda tristeza. Mira a su compañero, completamente ido, viendo hacia el punto que es el ataúd. –Yo… bueno, espero verlos pronto chicos.

-Cuídate Wally –le dice Hal tranquilo. El pelirrojo va hacia él y lo abraza con cariño. Luego va hacia John y hace lo mismo, pero no sin antes susurrarle al oído, -Felicidades.

El moreno sonríe y le responde, -Igual a ti Flash.

John va hacia Bruce, suspira y pone su mano en el hombro, -Tranquilo amigo. Cualquier cosa que necesites…

-Descuida Stewart. Cuídense mucho y dale un abrazo a Shayera de mi parte.

-Claro… Jordan… suerte amigo –le dice mientras le ofrece la mano. El castaño le responde –Cuida del cuadrante.

-Lo haré colega. Tornado, transpórtanos a Flash a Keystone City y a mí a Queens.

 _-Como diga John Stewart._

Hal observa como los dos se desvanecen y suspira. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

Bruce asiente y en silencio se lo lleva. Después de algunos minutos, llegan a la habitación, -Te dejo aquí.

-Hal –se dirige a él directamente por primera vez –Lamento que tengas que responder…

-Descuida amigo, lo hablamos ya. Es lo mejor para todos. Estaremos bien, y tú, recupérate pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

El millonario asiente, no sin antes ofrecerle la mano. El castaño le responde y se va.

Bruce entra a su habitación, fatigado después de todo el esfuerzo. Alfred, que lo esperaba, como siempre, fiel, va hacia él. –Todo está listo, señor. Los jóvenes Jason y Dick ya están en la casa esperándolo.

-¿Y Tim?

El anciano baja la mirada, -El joven Tim se negó nuevamente.

-Está bien –dice afectado –Dinah y Oliver cuidarán de él por ahora. Es hora de irnos… Tornado, puedes mandarnos ya a Gótica.

En ese momento, Alfred y Bruce se desvanecen.

En la Sala de Reunión, una comitiva, dirigida por el Senador Wells, esperaba noticias. Diana estaba afuera, hasta que Hal se reunió con ellos. -¿Listo? –le pregunta.

-No, pero hay que hacerlo Di –le dice decidido.

 **En algún lugar de Gótica**

 **Un Mes Después**

-El joven Dick llamó hace rato, amo Bruce –le dice Alfred mientras pone la tetera. –Le mando un abrazo y espera poder venir el fin de semana.

-Me alegro Alfred –le responde algo cansado.

El anciano lo vuelve a ver preocupado. –Tal vez debería tomarse una siesta, mi señor. El tratamiento lo tiene más fatigado últimamente.

El millonario asiente y va sin decir más.

Al llegar a su habitación, se levanta de su silla y se acerca a la puerta de vidrio que daba al lado de su propiedad. Vio su reflejo con frustración. Se veía demacrado. Su cabello se había ido cayendo, así que decidió raparse finalmente. Aún estaba muy delgado y pálido, pero algo positivo había ocurrido, y es que los dolores de cabeza habían cesado. Podía moverse con mayor agilidad. Los exámenes de Leslie lo habían confirmado, el tumor había cedido en tamaño, y en cuestión de unas semanas, podría ser eliminado de su cuerpo permanentemente. Alcor lo había hecho, pero, ¿a qué precio?

Balack sobrevivió a la tortura del Joker, pero las secuelas emocionales eran más profundas que las físicas. Aunque estaba recuperado, se negó a usar más el traje de Batman, y Bruce no lo podía culpar. Además, lo mejor era que siguiera de esa forma, ajeno al mundo que ahora odiaba a los super héroes.

Wells y su grupo vio como un crimen que el cuerpo de Superman hubiese desaparecido. Como se había hablado, del grupo, tenía que quedar algunos respondiendo. Diana se ofreció, al igual que Hal, porque el resto tenía razones de no hacerlo.

El desmayo de Shayera no fue sino el aviso de una noticia que llenó de alegría el pecho de John: esperaban un hijo. El Rex que había conocido en un futuro alterno, probablemente llegaría al mundo en unos meses. Hal le rogó que se quedara con ella, que él podría responder, y, además, que cumpliera su función como Linterna Verde, y así lo hizo.

Flash, por su parte, tenía otra preocupación: Linda Park esperaba un hijo suyo. Y fue una noticia que lo impactó tanto a él, como ha Dick. Pero había que hacerle frente a la realidad, y el pelinegro le dio todo su apoyo.

Con el tumor de Bruce y el mal estado en que se encontraba J'onn, era de esperar que ninguno respondiera. Diana y Hal fueron procesados por la desaparición del cuerpo de Superman, y aunque tenían videos e informes médicos que confirmaban su muerte, el gobierno puso en custodia a Wonder Woman y Linterna Verde. Desde entonces, nadie más supo de ellos. J'onn fue trasladado a Laboratorios Star en secreto, donde se ha ido recuperando de sus heridas lentamente.

Al estar la Liga desmantelada, Bruce decidió que no había lógica en dar a conocer públicamente que Jason estaba vivo, como bien había dicho Leslie, solo era provocar otra situación problemática, y no era el momento para eso. Un par de semanas después de la catástrofe en Metrópolils, Jason desapareció. No sabía a dónde, pero Bruce intuyó que estaba con Roy, lo que, en cierta forma, lo tranquilizó.

Pero lo que llenaba de dolor el corazón de Bruce, era haber perdido a Tim. Después de tanto tiempo, el chico no se atrevió a presentarse frente suyo. Y después de hablar con Dinah, Bruce accedió a que Tim fuera con los Titanes, grupo que seguía activo en la clandestinidad y a cargo de Canario Negro y Starfire.

Los medios siguieron especulando sobre la suerte de los miembros fundadores, desaparecidos del radar. Ni Flash, Batman o HawkGirl volvieron a aparecer. Y John solo se limitaba a asuntos fuera de Tierra. Con el paso de las semanas, la delincuencia en las principales ciudades, aumento con la desaparición de sus héroes.

Mientras tanto, la investigación sobre Vandal Savage quedó en el limbo, gracias a la participación de uno de sus secuaces, el Senador Wells directamente en todo el proceso. Al final, quedó en meras especulaciones el ataque de Savage hacia Superman, ya que sin cuerpo, no había como probarlo.

Pero Bruce no se arrepentía de esa decisión. Como todas las que había tomado hasta ese día, eran necesarias. Salió al balcón y sintió como la brisa alivianaba el peso que sentía. Escuchó que el auto de Alfred salía, seguro para ir de compras. O simplemente quiso darle el espacio que necesitaba.

En vez de una enorme mansión, ahora vivían en una hermosa casa al pie de un lago, propiedad de su amigo, Dan Foster. Con la destrucción de la mansión Wayne, muchos especularon sobre si Bruce vivía, hasta que el pelinegro decidió salir a la luz pública y dar a conocer su estado médico.

Al estar seguro que Alfred se había ido, el ojiazul respiró profundo y luego miró hacia el cielo.

-¿Clark? –llamó. Esperó unos segundos, hasta que una silueta bajó lentamente desde las nubes hacia él.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que el Hombre de Acero descendió. Clark hacia él y se abrazaron tiernamente. Bruce se refugió en sus brazos, dejando, por unos minutos, que todo el desconsuelo que había vivido ese tiempo, se desvaneciera con la brisa.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche**

 **Capítulo 37: Conexión**

Empezaba a entrar la noche, y Clark dormitaba tranquilamente a su lado. Ambos estaban desnudos en la cama, después de haberse disfrutado mutuamente. A diferencia del kriptoniano, Bruce no podía dormir. Observaba con tristeza una pequeña marca en su pecho que aún no sanaba, la única cicatriz que manchaba su perfecta piel y que el poder del Sol amarillo no pudo eliminar. Era una señal que, en efecto, las acciones tomadas un mes antes habían dejados secuelas en cada uno de ellos, que serían muy difíciles de borrar.

 **La Atalaya**

 **Un mes antes**

En medio de los escombros que había dejado la lucha, Diana, John, Shayera, Wally y Hal esperaban alguna noticia. A unos metros de ellos, Dinah mantenía en sus brazos a Tim, completamente inmóvil, tratando de asimilar, si se podía, lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. El rubio se separa de ellos y se acerca al grupo de cinco, mientras Diana se aparta y atiende a Tornado.

-Aquí Wonder Woman.

 _-Me acaban de informar de la enfermería que Superman no sobrevivió._

La amazona cierra los ojos con fuerza, rogándole a los dioses que no fuera real.

 _\- ¿Les comunico al resto?_ –pregunta Tornado.

-No… ammm… nosotros nos encargaremos. Gracias.

Shayera observa el rostro de su compañera y un punzaso de preocupación siente, -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está Clark?

La amazona camina un par de pasos, pero no dice nada, pero su rostro es suficiente para que Wally se conmocione de inmediato.

-No… no es… él no… -dice completamente abatido. John toma de la mano a Shayera, que intenta no soltar en llanto ante la noticia.

Hal se acerca a Wally, que no sabe que decir o que hacer. Lo toma de los brazos y con suavidad lo levanta de la roca donde estaba sentado. De inmediato el pelirrojo reacciona abrazándolo.

Oliver sin decir nada, vuelve con Dinah y Tim. Ambos observaban al rubio acercarse, -¿Qué pasó? ¿Han dicho algo de J'onn y Clark?

-Clark, emm… -intenta decirlo, pero no logra emitir alguna palabra.

-¿Murió verdad? –le pregunta Tim.

-Lo siento Tim, Superman no sobrevivió.

El chico cierra los ojos con fuerza y baja la cabeza, sintiendo que no tiene fuerzas. Dinah de inmediato lo sostiene, -¿Tim?

Sus piernas flaquean, y Oliver de inmediato reacciona sosteniéndolo también, -Háblame chico, por favor.

Le toma el pulso y lo siente lento, -Creo que se descompensó, hay que llevarlo a la Atalaya.

-Atalaya, aquí Canario, estoy con Arrow y Robin. Llévanos a la enfermería de inmediato. _

En cuestión de minutos, los cinco fueron transportados a la enfermería y fueron directamente a la habitación donde había sido atendido. -¿Están seguros? –es lo primero que pregunta Diana al médico.

-No hay pulso. Y aunque sacamos la bala, su corazón fue impactado directamente, el daño… es irreversible, lo lamento.

El equipo médico sale, dejando a los cinco en la sala separada por un vidrio del quirófano. Al verlo, Shayera no puede controlarse más y empieza a llorar, mientras John la abraza, completamente afectado. Wally se limpia el rostro y camina hacia atrás -¿Flash? –le habla Hal.

-Yo… no puedo… no quiero verlo así. Iré a ver cómo está J'onn. –dice de inmediato y se va.

Diana se abraza a sí misma, sintiendo una completa amargura, un dolor agudo y al mismo tiempo, una gran ira.

John se separa de Shayera, al ver que comienza a temblar, y ve su rostro, -Te llevaré a que te atiendan.

-No necesito…

-Estás pálida y temblando. Necesitas atención médica… ¿chicos?

-Descuida John, llévala –le responde Hal.

Antes de salir, Stewart vuelve a ver a su amigo y se va cabizbajo.

Al llegar, pide a Alcor, pero de inmediato Shayera se lo impide, -Déjalo, solo tengo heridas menores, y ahora él debe estar con los más graves.

John suspira y ve que un médico se acerca. –Bien, dame unos minutos, iré a ver cómo sigue J'onn y regreso.

-No me moveré de aquí –le responde tranquilamente.

El moreno camina algunos pasillos y llega al sector de UCI. Ahí busca entre los pacientes, pero se detiene al ver a Alcor junto a Balack, que, inconsciente, estaba siendo atendido de sus heridas.

-¿Cómo sigue?

El anciano no le responde. Su vista está fija en su hijo.

-¿Alcor?

-Por semanas he estado aquí –le dice molesto –trabajando por ustedes con esfuerzo. Hice mía la lucha de ustedes, porque así lo quería mi hijo. Mírelo ahora. Está más muerto que vivo.

-Lo lamento Alcor, esto es…

-¡Lo lamenta! –le grita el thanagariano, haciendo que todos lo vuelvan a ver –Ni siquiera uno de ustedes se dignó a decirme que estaba desaparecido. Ni cuando me encontré con Flash hace unas horas, me contó la verdad. Me tuve que enterar en media evacuación cuando fui transportado y vi el cuerpo de mi hijo destrozado en una camilla, pudiendo ser atendido por mí de inmediato. Dígame, Linterna Verde, ¿dónde estaban los demás? ¿Wonder Woman? ¿Superman? ¿El maldito que le pidió a mi hijo hacerse pasar por él?

Fue una de las pocas veces que John no pudo responder, -Cuando mi hijo se recupere, ambos nos iremos de aquí. No permitiré que el vuelva a arriesgar su vida por ustedes, nunca más.

Alcor le da la espalda y sigue vigilando el sueño de Balack, que seguía sin reaccionar en la cámara Exxo. John, sabiendo no que tenía nada que decir para aplacar su enojo, solo se retiró.

Caminó unos cuantos metros y observó, en una habitación aparte, a su amigo J'onn. Estaba con varios técnicos, entre ellos el Dr. Hamilton. John toca el vidrio y al verlo, el doctor sale. Estaba vestido, así como su equipo, con vestimenta de protección. Se quita la máscara y suspira.

\- ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, le diré: tenía quemaduras en el 90% de su cuerpo hace 35 minutos, ahora se ha reducido a 85%.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Aparentemente la biología marciana puede regenerar tejido y curar la dañada, sin embargo, su respiración es dificultosa, su pulso se ha reducido y tiene poca actividad cerebral.

\- ¿Está… como en coma?

-Así me temo. Alcor dice que no conoce la biología marciana y no puede hacerse cargo de él, y dadas las circunstancias con su hijo, no creo que lo haría de todas formas si pudiera. Si ustedes me autorizan, quiero llevarlo a uno de nuestros laboratorios en San Francisco, ahí tenemos el equipo apropiado.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer para salvarlo Hamilton, solo le pido que me mantenga informado.

-Así lo haré. Esperaremos a que se estabilice más y luego lo llevaremos.

Después de dar varias vueltas por La Atalaya, Wally se detiene frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Aunque tuvo toda la intención, no fue a ver a J'onn. No podía verlo así, y tenía miedo de llegar y recibir una noticia similar a la de unos minutos. Se quedó inmóvil, cuando escuchó que alguien venía hacia él. –Ey, Flash… ¿eres el verdadero o tu gemelo malvado? –le dice Roy en tono de broma.

Su compañero apenas sonríe y baja la mirada. -¿Qué pasó con Superman?

El velocista respira profundo, -Murió… hace unos minutos

Roy echa su cabeza hacia atrás, -Que mierda… pobre Tim. No me quiero imaginar lo que debe estar pasando.

-¿Cómo están? –pregunta tratando de desviar el tema.

-Dick aún no despierta. Jason está bien, en cualquier momento le quitan la venda.

Wally asiente, -Bien, vendré en unos minutos, necesito ver a alguien antes.

De inmediato desaparece y llega a una habitación al otro lado de la Atalaya. Al entrar, encuentra a Bruce en la cama, solo. Va hacia él, completamente frío, - ¿Es cierto? ¿Le diste a Cazadora la indicación que disparara a Superman?

Bruce, aún sin saber que pasaba, por su rostro, intuyó el desenlace. - ¿Lo tuvo que hacer? ¿Ella le…?

-Ella no. Antes que pudiera hacer algo, Superman la mató –le dice fríamente. –Lo hizo Tim Drake.

Bruce en ese momento abre los ojos y se queda sin aliento.

-No… es…

-Lo hizo, le disparó directamente en el pecho y alcanzó su corazón. Clark… él murió.

En ese momento, Oliver entra y se encuentra la escena. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Flash?

El pelirrojo observa al Hombre Murciélago, esperando alguna reacción, pero éste no dice o hace mayor cosa, así que suspira, -Iré con Dick. Adiós Bruce –se despide, con la firme intención de no acercarse más a su ex amigo y se va.

En ese instante, Bruce se endereza con dificultad, -¿Qué haces? –le pregunta Oliver al acercarse.

-Debo… debo ir –le dice jadeando –Mi silla Quinn.

-No estás en condiciones, olvídalo

-¡Oliver! –le grita –Por favor… solo acerca mi silla –le ruega finalmente, intentando controlar sus emociones.

El rubio asiente y pone su silla junto a la cama. Bruce se acerca, pero el arquero lo ayuda sosteniéndolo para que pueda tomar asiento. –Bien, pero yo te llevaré, ¿estamos?

-Solo hazlo Quinn.

Después de dejar a su amigo, John regresa. Por su mente desfilaban los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Le parecía irreal lo que sucedía. Superman muerto, casi por la mano de Batman. Entendía sus razones, pero aún era difícil asimilar el resultado. Observó a Shayera, a unos metros de él. La mujer se puso de pie, pero de inmediato la vio tambalearse.

-¿Shayera?

Cuando empezó a caer, con su anillo de inmediato la atrapó y fue hacia ella. La tomó en los brazos desesperado.

-¿Shay? ¿Qué tienes, qué te pasa?

La mujer apenas si reaccionaba, hasta que cerró los ojos. -¡Maldita sea, necesito ayuda! –gritó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y caminaba buscando un médico. De inmediato una mujer se acercó con una camilla y la acostó. -¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué tiene?

-No sé, debemos revisarla… aunque, Linterna Verde, no conozco su anatomía.

El moreno se angustia, -Cuídela, regresaré en unos minutos.

De inmediato, va hacia el lugar donde estaba Balack y encuentra a Alcor.

-Tiene que venir conmigo

-Le dije que…

-¡Por favor Alcor, se trata de Shayera!

El anciano lo vuelve a ver extrañado, -¿Qué le sucede?

-No sé… ella solo se desmayó, y… aquí nadie sabe cómo atenderla. Ya hemos perdido demasiado hoy, no puedo perderla a ella también… por favor. –le ruega.

-Bien, lléveme.

En UCI, a unos cuantos metros del quirófano, el equipo de Hamilton preparaba todo para llevar a J'onn a su laboratorio.

-Dr. Hamilton –le llama una de sus asistentes.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hubo un cambio en la condición del paciente –le dice mientras observa uno de los monitores. El anciano se acerca y observa.

-Parece que aumentó levemente su función cerebral, sin ser marciano, puedo decir que es satisfactorio. No lo pierdas de vista.

Mientras ellos hablaban, la mente de J'onn empezaba a reaccionar a los estímulos mentales que recibía. Pudo detectar el odio, la tristeza, la desesperación, hasta que buscó la mente de su amigo kriptoniano, y por varios segundos se enfocó.

En ese instante, Bruce tenía sujeta la mano de Clark, -Siento que soy un egoísta por decir todo esto ahora que te has ido, pero…

 _ **-Vive…**_

Bruce se queda inmóvil al escuchar esa voz tan familiar en su mente. _**–Batman… él vive… pero… débil…**_

El pelinegro pasa sus dedos a la muñeca de Clark y se queda quieto, y entonces siente un leve y suave latido.

 _ **-Protégelo… vendrán por él…**_ -le dijo telepáticamente el marciano con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para después, volver a un estado de inconsciencia.

Bruce se limpia el rostro y vuelve a ver a Clark. En cuestión de segundos imagina toda serie de situaciones que se podrían presentar, y decide moverse rápido. Va hacia la puerta y se dirige a Oliver, –Necesito hablar con los fundadores, Quinn, llámalos.

-¿Estás seguro? Bruce creo que necesitas…

-Es urgente, hazlo tú, no sé si vendrán si lo hago yo, y es imperativo que hable con ellos –le dice seriamente.

Oliver se queda extrañado por su cambio, pero hace lo que le pide sin objetar. –Tornado, avísales a los fundadores. Hay reunión en la sala principal… no les digas que lo solicite.

-Bien, como digas.

John esperaba impaciente a que Alcor dijera alguna cosa. Llevaba 20 minutos con Shayera, y aún no había dado detalles.

 _-A los fundadores_ –dice Tornado por el altavoz – _se les solicita su presencia urgente en la sala de reunión._

De inmediato tomó su comunicador, -Tornado, infórmame, ¿qué sucede?

-No tengo los detalles, solo me dieron esa indicación.

Con frustración gruñe. Tenía deseos de quedarse, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que estaban inmersos, debía presentarse.

-¡No quiero escuchar quejas! –llamaba la atención Leslie -¡No soy Bruce, Alfred ni el inútil de Hamilton! ¡Tú me obedeces jovencito! ¡Mueve tu trasero!

-¡Pero Lee… mierda! –murmura Jason mientras se pone de pie.

La anciana le da un manotazo en la cabeza, haciendo que se queje. -¡Dije que no quiero quejas ni palabrotas! ¡Conmigo vas a ir cambiando ese lenguaje jovencito! ¡Además, te tienen que tomar esas placas, así que muévete o te llevo a rastras!

-Oh, esto es hermoso –exclamó Roy muerto de la risa

-¡Cállate, grandísimo hijo de…! –le intenta decir Jason, pero se calla al sentir otro manotazo de la anciana. -¡Nada de tirar madrazos! Ten respeto por mis canas. ¡Usted, pelirrojo mal vestido, lleve la silla! –le dice a Roy que se sostenía el estómago de tanta risa.

Tose y va hacia Jason, -Como usted diga bella señora –le exclama con una reverencia.

La mujer bufa, -¡Ay no seas payaso, vamos!

Dick y Wally sonríen al ver toda la escena. Antes de salir, Leslie se vuelve a Dick, -Iré unos minutos con Jason, regreso pronto cariño –le dice con una voz dulce.

Jason la vuelve a ver molesto y luego a Dick, -¡?¡¿Cariño?! ¡Claro, al niño bonito todas las flores!

-¿Celoso? –le dice Dick levantando una ceja.

-¡Cállate pedazo de mi…!

-¡Suficiente jovencito, deja de reclamar por todo! ¡Vámonos! ¡Así te tengo que mantener, a raya para que no te salgas del canasto! –le seguía diciendo Leslie mientras se alejaban.

En ese momento, se escucha por el altavoz el llamado de Tornado.

-Parece que te necesitan –le dice Dick apesadumbrado. Wally se quita la máscara. El pelinegro lo observa extraño, -¿Qué pasa Wally? Te veo mal hace rato.

Wally se queda en silencio por unos minutos. Dick toca el botón de la cama, haciendo que esta suba para estar a su altura. -¿Qué sucede Wally? ¿Qué pasó en el Salón de la Justicia?

El pelirrojo lo abraza. Necesitaba en ese momento sentir el olor de Dick, su calor, en medio de todas las emociones que lo tenían confundido y deprimido. Dick respondió sin decir nada, esperando que le dijera que sucedía. Después de un minuto, el pelirrojo vuelve a su posición original y toma su mano. –Bruce decidió que debía tener un seguro por si no lográbamos contener a Superman.

-La bala.

-Sí… se la dio a Cazadora… pero Clark… él la mató Dick. Y cuando estaba a punto de liquidar a Connor, Tim tomó el arma y le disparó.

-¿Lo hirió? Pero está vivo, ¿verdad? –le pregunta angustiado.

-No.

Dick cierra los ojos. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. –Ay algo más –le dice Wally nervioso.

-¿Algo más pasó?

-Sí, pero… esto no tiene que ver con la Liga. Lo hablamos luego, cuando todo esté más tranquilo.

Wally se levanta y lo besa en los labios. –Vendré apenas termine –le dice y se va de inmediato, dejando a Dick preocupado.

Al llegar a la puerta, Arrow se acerca a Bruce, -Oye viejo, ¿estás seguro que no quieres que entre contigo? Diana está enfurecida, y por lo que vi en tu habitación, creo que Flash tampoco está muy feliz,

-Descuida, por favor, no dejes solo a Tim.

El rubio asiente, -No te preocupes amigo, el chico no estará solo.

En ese momento, Dinah y Tim son transportados al pent-house de Oliver. Vestido aún con la bata de hospital, pero con una chaqueta que le había dado Arrow, el chico apenas si había pronunciado palabra.

-Creo que nunca habías venido aquí… de hecho creo que eres el primer Wayne en venir acá –le dice con una sonrisa.

-Yo no soy un Wayne… dejé de serlo –le dice inexpresivo.

Dinah se sintió molesta consigo misma por el comentario tan fuera de lugar. –Prepararé algo de comer, estoy hambrienta. ¿qué prefieres? ¿O puedo pedir una pizza?

-No tengo hambre... quisiera….

-¿Qué cosa Tim?

-Estoy cansado, ¿podría dormir un rato? –le dice cabizbajo.

-Claro, mi niño. Ven, te llevaré a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta la amazona al verlo entrar. El vigilante observa los rostros de cada uno, estudiando si estaban en condiciones, ya que ni el estaba al 100% seguro si Clark podría aguantar mucho.

-Es importante, se trata del cuerpo de Clark –le responde. Los ojos de Diana, alguna vez llenos de cariño y preocupación hacia él, ahora tenía odio y reproche.

-¡No tienes nada que decir al respecto! –le dice disgustada mientras se pone de pie.

-Diana, por favor –le ruega Hal.

Hal era diferente. De alguna manera intuyó lo que sentía Bruce por Clark, por eso sentía compasión por él, un sentimiento que a Bruce de alguna forma le incomodaba, pero al mismo tiempo, agradecía.

-¿¡Qué pretendes ahora?! Después de lo que hiciste, ¿quieres terminar con tu gran obra?

 _¿Qué pensaba Diana? ¿Qué había disfrutado todo esto? ¿Qué deseaba este final?_ , pensó molesto, mientras sentía un poco de ira. -No voy a darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie sobre mis actos Diana. Tomé una decisión que era necesaria en su momento.

-¡Mataste a Clark!

-¡Es suficiente Diana! –levanta la voz John.

John, por otro lado, actuaba distinto. Hubiese esperado un arranque de ira, como el de Diana, pero en vez de eso, se encontraba, más que afectado, angustiado. El moreno suspira y trata de guardar la calma. –Escucha Bruce, no voy a juzgarte ahora, simplemente porque tengo mi cabeza en otro lado. ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

Algo pasaba, una situación que desconocía, así que prefirió esperar a estudiar la conducta de sus compañeros. -Es necesario disponer del cuerpo de Clark antes que el gobierno exija por él.

-¿Exigir? No entiendo –pregunta Wally, pero Hal le explica. –Es seguro que, ante el caos vivido, querrán hacer una autopsia para asegurarse que él está muerto.

-Y querrán un responsable de la muerte de los tres miembros de la Liga. Así que hay que actuar –les dice Bruce.

Diana sonríe, -Por supuesto, siempre vas delante de todos en tus maquinaciones, y dime Bruce, ¿qué sugieres?

John de inmediato responde un mensaje, -Sí… en un minuto estaré ahí.

Sin decir más nada, se pone de pie y los deja. Es cuando Bruce observa que falta alguien, -¿Dónde está HawkGirl?

-Se desmayó –le responde Hal –Alcor está con ella ahora.

Es cuando Bruce entiende el extraño comportamiento de su compañero. Acerca la silla a la mesa. Al entrar, solo había podido enfrentar los cuestionamientos de Diana. Unos segundos de silencio reinan en el ambiente.

-Bueno, Batman, dinos ¿cuál es tu plan? –le pregunta Hal.

-¿Por qué no quieres que el gobierno se lleve el cuerpo de Clark? –pregunta Wally.

El pelirrojo no había podido si quiera verle el rostro, estaba completamente decepcionado y triste. No sabía cómo manejar la situación, pensó Bruce.

-¿Recuerdan lo que hizo Cadmus hace algunos años? ¿El clon que Hamilton hizo de SuperGirl?

Todos los presentes lo vuelven a ver entendiendo. -¿Imaginen lo que harían con el cuerpo de Superman? Hamilton ahora está de nuestro lado, pero no sabemos si las garras de Savage han llegado hasta el gobierno, no podemos permitirlo.

Aunque esa era una razón, no era la principal. Con un pequeño atisbo de esperanza que Superman estuviese vivo, debía protegerlo mientras estuviese débil. Además, no podía permitir que él fuera procesado por la muerte de Cazadora.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces? –le pregunta Diana, ya más calmada, entendiendo el punto de su compañero.

-Dispongamos de su cuerpo, hagamos una ceremonia rápida y enviamos su cuerpo a donde no podrán tener acceso a él.

 _-Wonder Woman_ –llama Tornado por el comunicador.

La mujer suspira agotada, -¿Qué sucede Tornado?

 _-El Presidente de los Estados Unidos quiere hablar con ustedes._

Todos vuelven a ver al murciélago. En ese momento, Diana maldice el hecho que Bruce Wayne siempre parezca tener razón. –Ponlo en directo a la Sala, gracias Tornado.

Todos vuelven a ver la pantalla. El hombre aparece, con un rostro de pocos amigos.

 _-Señores, Wonder Woman._

-Un gusto señor presidente –le responde Hal con propiedad.

 _-Entenderán que la situación se ha salido de las manos. Ya pasó hora y media desde que hablé con usted Wonder Woman, me aseguró que tendría una versión de la Liga, y hasta ahora no hemos tenido comunicación. Necesito saber la condición de Superman._

-El murió –le dice Batman desde atrás.

El mandatario suspira triste al saber la noticia, _-Bien, es una pena. Realmente quería que él saliera airoso de todo lo que había sucedido antes. Pero necesito estar seguro que es así, según mis consejeros._

-Entiendo señor presidente –le responde Diana -¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?

 _-Un equipo técnico forense, así como un grupo formado por federales, personal de la ONU, miembros del Senado y de mi Gabinete irán. Como le había dicho a Superman en su momento, necesitábamos estar cerca de la investigación, y con su muerte, así como la destrucción en Metrópolis, se ha vuelto un asunto que compete a todos, no solo a la Liga. Sabemos, aunque aún no ha sido confirmado por ustedes, que al menos murieron dos de su equipo. Hay que corroborar sus identidades, para informarles a las familias, sentar responsabilidades y también hacerle una autopsia al cuerpo de Superman. Por el momento, dadas las circunstancias, mis allegados recomiendan no hacer acciones en contra de quien provocó el deceso de Superman, dadas las circunstancias, pero es necesario conocer su identidad. Y mientras la investigación procede, la Atalaya debe ser deshabilitada, por lo que recomendaría que el personal no esencial y los heridos sean transportados a la Tierra._

Los pedidos fueron puntuales. Diana se queda pensativa, pero antes que hable, Batman le interrumpe. –Necesitamos tiempo para enviar al personal y los heridos a la Tierra. Los médicos están estabilizándolos, no podemos decirles que lo hagan de inmediato. También debemos coordinar dónde se enviarán.

 _-¿Cuánto Batman?_

-Denos un par de horas. Los fundadores esperaremos a su equipo en la Atalaya para que realicen sus menesteres –le responde.

Se queda pensativo por unos momentos, _-Bien, tienen dos horas. También es necesario que ustedes lo hagan público ante los medios._

-Así lo haremos.

-Gracias Wonder Woman, y a todos por su colaboración.

-Esto es una mierda –dice Wally con una actitud derrotista -¿Sentar responsabilidades? No podemos decirles que Tim fue quien disparó.

-Y no lo haremos –responde Diana con seguridad –Las identidades de Bruce y los chicos quedaran al descubierto, además, es apenas un niño para que enfrente la justicia, aunque diga el presidente que no hará nada contra él, no podemos arriesgarnos, ya lleva demasiado peso sobre sus hombros.

Entra una llamada y John responde de inmediato.

-Dígame Alcor… voy de inmediato… tengo que irme –les dice mientras se pone de pie y sale del salón.

Al llegar a la enfermería, John entra a la habitación y va directamente al lado de la mujer, quien estaba un poco pálida pero consciente. -¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco aturdida, pero mejor.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Aún no me ha dicho.

El thanagariano va hacia ellos, se frota la barbilla, completamente desconcertado. -No tengo idea de cómo esto ha pasado.

-¿Qué cosa maestro Park? –le pregunta Shayera.

-Bien, soy el único thanagariano macho en la Tierra, pero sé que no fui yo, así que imagino que te has apareado con un humano. ¿Me equivoco? –le pregunta secamente.

La pelirroja abre los ojos con sorpresa y John se incomoda.

-Emm… disculpe Alcor, pero, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Así es, me aparee con un humano. –le dice directa.

John sentía que la Atalaya se le iba a caer encima.

-Sé que hay algunas similitudes biológicas entre los humanos y los thanagarianos, pero esto ha sido un impacto grande…

-¡Me puede decir alguno de ustedes que pasa!

Alcor lo vuelve a ver intrigado y luego a Shayera, -¿Es con este humano que te apareaste? –le pregunta señalando al moreno.

-Si señor –le dice sin ningún miramiento.

-No nos… ¿aparear? Es… ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, supongo que debo felicitarlos. Shayera Hol, John Stewart, están preñados.

Shayera sonríe, pero John siente que se le va el aire.

-¿John? –le habla la mujer al ver que el Linterna recuesta sus manos en la cama e intenta respirar.

-Estoy… estoy bien… es… ¿está seguro?

-Por completo. Tiene todos los síntomas y le hice un examen completo para corroborar. Estar por terminar el primer mes, así que imagino que harás el Estoko.

John lo mira sin entender y luego a ella, -Pero, con todo lo que está pasando.

-Es necesario Shayera, lo sabes.

-¿Qué es el Estoko?

-Un periodo de descanso –le responde Alcor –la hembra thanagariana necesita un periodo sin contratiempos o estrés. Se prolonga los primeros 3 meses.

-Un embarazo dura para nosotros 6 meses.

-Y los primeros tres meses son de cuidado para la criatura. En ese tiempo ella necesitará todos los cuidados.

-Supongo… que es similar con las humanas –le responde John, ya más recuperado –solo que nuestros embarazos duran 9 meses, aunque también se les sugiere reposo los primeros meses.

-Bien, al parecer con esta noticia, se cambian por completo mis planes –les dice el hombre alado –Estaba decidido a dejar la Tierra con mi hijo cuando sanara, pero no puedo dejar a una hermana thanagariana en su estado de preñez, más si la criatura es mitad humana. No sabemos que contrariedades se puede presentar.

-Le agradezco maestro Alcor.

 _-John, ¿cómo está Shayera? –_ pregunta Wally por el comunicador.

-Les diré cuando vuelva Wally –le responde con un suspiro. -Volveré apenas pueda Shay.

-¿Cómo están las cosas?

-Un poco complicadas, te explicaré luego, por ahora descansa.

-Que esté preñada no significa que sea una inútil John.

El moreno sonríe y la besa, -Jamás pensaría tal cosa. Regreso pronto… Alcor, gracias.

El thanagariano asiente y ve como el moreno se retira. -¿Cuántos preños has tenido? –le pregunta Alcor.

-Es el primero.

-Es bueno saberlo, tus cuidados tendré que extremarlos entonces.

La mujer asiente, un poco nerviosa. No era el momento más oportuno para estar en estado, pero las cosas venían de esa forma, y tenía que aceptarlas.

Oliver estaba en la sala de su apartamento, completamente ido. Dinah sirvió dos tragos, puso uno frente a él y otro para ella. Lo observó con atención, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Todo esto… Dinah es…

-Casi no has hablado desde que todo esto empezó, Ollie. Desahógate conmigo.

El rubio se toma su trago de un solo y se levanta molesto. Va de un lugar a otro, hasta que estalla, -¡Maldita sea Dinah! ¡No pude hacer nada! Vi… como mi amigo nos hacía pedazos y no pude hacer absolutamente nada. Y después… Tim. Lo que él hizo… lo entiendo, sé que había que hacerlo, pero… ¡estoy furioso con Bruce! ¡Debió decirme, debió decirle a alguien!

-Él pensó que era lo correcto por el bien de todos.

\- ¡Soy su maldito amigo! ¡He guardado sus más oscuros secretos y él no me buscó!

-No lo hizo con nadie –le dice suavemente.

\- ¡Sabes que es lo peor de toda esta mierda, Dinah! Que no puedo reclamarle… porque sé que, de todos, el que más sufre es él, y eso me enfurece aún más… Debiste escucharlo cuando estuvo unos minutos a solas con él… Está hecho una mierda… ¡Demonios, Dinah! ¡Quisiera golpearlo, reclamarle por ser tan inmensamente idiota, pero no puedo! ¡Porque al mismo tiempo, quiero reconfortarlo, pero ni siquiera eso me permite, simplemente mantiene esta postura fría! ¡Ni siquiera cuando Diana lo confrontó cambió esa maldita fachada arrogante que tiene! ¡Es un condenado tozudo!

-Escucha, conoces a Bruce Wayne mejor que yo, él no permite que cualquiera sea testigo de su vulnerabilidad. Prefiere que los demás lo odien, es… su forma de enfrentar el dolor. Pero si quieres golpear a alguien, busquemos a Savage. Es él quien tiene que responder, no Bruce.

El rubio se queda en silencio, - ¿Y qué haremos con Tim? No quiere verlo. Esto podría destruirlo…

-Hablaré con él temprano, intentaré convencerlo. Ahora está durmiendo, y es lo mejor.

John entra a la sala. Todos estaban pensativos, después de haber escuchado la idea de Bruce. El moreno entró y puso su mano en el hombro del Murciélago, haciendo que este lo viera extrañado. El Linterna le sonrió levemente, haciendo que más se confundiera su compañero, -Rex encontró el camino.

Al entender a qué se refería, le sonrió sin decir nada. - ¿Cómo está Shayera? –le pregunta Wally

Va hacia él con un semblante tranquilo, -Bueno, supongo que es bueno al menos darles una buena noticia… Shayera está embarazada.

Los tres se quedan inmóviles por algunos segundos. -… Esperamos un hijo.

El primero en reaccionar es Hal, que feliz se levanta de su silla y va hacia él para abrazarlo, -¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra! –le dice entusiasmado.

Diana sonríe y hace lo mismo. –Felicidades John.

Wally se queda en shock por unos segundos y luego reaccionó, -Es una gran noticia, papá.

Bruce se queda en su sitio, observando la interacción entre ellos. Luego vuelve a ver la silla de Clark, vacía, _Habrías disfrutado mucho esta noticia_.

-Bueno… yo también tengo algo que anunciar –les dice Wally un poco avergonzado. –Emmm… pues, Linda está embarazada.

-¿Linda tu novia? –le pregunta Hal.

-Ex novia… y sí, parece… pues que también me tocará cambiar pañales en unos meses.

John suelta una carcajada y abraza con fuerza a su amigo, -Cualquier cosa me hubiese esperado de ti menos eso… bienvenido a la vida adulta West.

Diana, abrazó a Wally, con lágrimas en los ojos, -Felicidades Wally.

-Así que se hace más grande la familia –le dice Hal entusiasmado –Dame un abrazo enano.

-Hace años no me dices así –le dice Wally emocionado.

-No importa si te conviertes en abuelo, siempre serás un enano, Flash.

El pelirrojo sonríe, y luego vuelve a ver el lugar vacío de Clark, -Él habría estado muy contento de saberse tío.

Los otros cambian su rostro, entendiendo lo que decía. Bruce suspira, -Tomen asiento, hay que hablar.

Los demás lo ven extrañados, pero obedecen. –Ahora, ¿qué otra idea tienes, Bruce? –le pregunta Diana.

-Esto cambia todo Diana.

-No cambia nada. No les entregaremos el cuerpo de Clark, eso es definitivo –dice Wally.

-Sí, pero querrán responsables…

-Ya dijimos que lo haremos –le responde John.

-No, al menos no ustedes tres –les dice Bruce seriamente. –Shayera está en estado y necesita de ti, John. Y Wally será padre también…

-Sin mencionar que también están Iris y los niños –interrumpe Hal –Alguien tiene que velar por ellos.

Wally y John se vuelven a ver, -No. Si creen que voy a dejarles todo esto a ustedes tres.

-No a los tres –le interrumpe Diana –Bruce tampoco puede dar la cara por esto.

De inmediato el pelinegro reacciona molesto –Esa no es tu decisión princesa.

-Oh sí que lo es –le habla golpeado –Tienes obligaciones Bruce. Tu identidad es secreta, si averiguan quien eres todos los que están detrás de ti y que tanto proteges caerán contigo, Alfred, los chicos. Además, tienes que ayudar a Tim a superar su trauma.

-Eso sin mencionar que estas enfermo mi amigo –le dice Hal –No estás en condiciones de enfrentar una investigación. Lo mejor es que estes fuera de esto.

-Entonces… ¿qué quieren? ¿Qué los dejemos a ustedes con toda la responsabilidad? –les dice Wally molesto.

-Es lo mejor Flash –le responde Diana –Mi identidad es conocida por todos.

-La mía también. No afectamos a nadie al exponernos a esto. Además, aún Savage está allá afuera, y necesitaremos que alguno de nosotros se quede activo en forma clandestina y busque como atrapar a ese infeliz.

-En cuanto a la Liga –les interrumpe Bruce –debe ser disuelta. Toda la información de los miembros destruida. Nadie puede tener acceso a sus datos.

-Y también los Titanes deben mantenerse en el anonimato –prosigue Diana.

-Ellos trabajaran por debajo, como lo han hecho hasta ahora. El resto de la Liga, tendrá que desaparecer por algún tiempo.

Las últimas palabras de Bruce calaron profundo en todos. –Entonces, seremos… como fugitivos.

-Sí, Wally. Precisamente eso.

 _ **-¿Por qué no decirles?**_ –escuchó en su mente la voz de J'onn. _**–Ellos merecen saber.**_

 _ **-Si no podemos regresarlo, sería darles una falsa esperanza, y ahora, no es el momento. J'onn… ¿por qué solo hablas conmigo, por qué no con ellos?**_

 _ **-Porque eres quien más lo necesita, Batman.**_

-Bien, hagámoslo entonces. Me encargaré de la destrucción de los archivos –les dice Hal.

-Yo te ayudo. Flash encárgate de sacar a todos de la Atalaya –le indica John.

-Mientras ustedes hacen eso, hablaré con los miembros restantes. Esto será otro golpe –responde Diana finalmente.

La amazona se retira, al igual que John y Wally, dejando a Hal y Bruce solos. El Murciélago no dejaba de mirar la silla de Clark. El castaño, ignorando que en ese momento su amigo conversaba con J'onn, se acercó a él. –¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Bruce lo vuelve a ver, -¿Qué necesitas?

-Nunca te pediría esto si… sino fuera importante. Ahora que no estaré, ¿puedes estar pendiente que la familia de Barry no pase problemas?

-Por supuesto Hal, velaré por ellos, tu tranquilo.

 _-Atención a todos_ –habla Diana por el altavoz – _El gobierno de los Estados Unidos y la ONU enviarán una comitiva a La Atalaya. Abrirán una investigación sobre lo sucedido hoy. Hemos decidido que todo el personal civil y los miembros de la Liga regresen a sus respectivos sitios. A partir de este momento, disolvemos La Liga._

Todos los que estaban en la Atalaya en ese momento, reaccionan sorprendidos por la noticia.

 _-Agradecemos todo el trabajo y sacrificio que han hecho estos años, pero no podemos pedirles más de lo que han dado. Sus identidades y por ende, sus familias, podrían estar en riesgo, por eso, estamos destruyendo cualquier evidencia que corrobore quienes son –suspira –Iremos transportándolos a todos poco a poco, así que pido por favor que colaboren. Yo… me atrevo a hablar por Superman en este momento. Como saben, el falleció y… sé que, si estuviera con nosotros, respondería por lo que ha pasado, pero no está, y debemos afrontarlo. Quiero pedir perdón a todos en su nombre, y agradecer su amistad. Espero vernos en alguna oportunidad._

Shayera intentó ponerse de pie pero fue detenida por Alcor, que entraba en ese momento a la habitación.

-No se va a ninguna parte.

-Debo ir… es que… debo estar con ellos, es mi responsabilidad.

-Tu responsabilidad es para con ese crío ahora. Estas golpeada por la batalla y débil por tu estado, obedece.

John entra a la habitación, -¿John? ¿Por qué disuelven la Liga? ¿Qué pasa?

-Te contaré en casa.

\- ¿En casa? No entiendo.

-Alcor, hice arreglos para que pueda quedarse con nosotros usted y Balack. Primero serán enviados ustedes, y luego Balack con todo su equipo.

El anciano asiente, pero Shayera insiste, - ¿A dónde nos enviarán? No entiendo.

-Escucha Shay, el Gobierno viene y no voy a permitir que te procesen.

-Pero, ¿y tú?

-Estaré con ustedes, no te preocupes, solo tengo que terminar cosas aquí.

-Maldita sea John Stewart, no te atrevas a mentirme, o te enviaré a otra galaxia con un golpe de mi mazo.

-Jajaja, no te miento, iré pronto lo prometo… Tornado, hazlo.

En ese instante, Shayera y Alcor son enviados a la Tierra. John van con rapidez a la habitación de Balack. -¿Todo está listo? –le pregunta a uno de los asistentes médicos.

-Todo preparado, podemos mover al paciente.

-Bien, vayan al hangar, ahí los espera StarGirl, ella sabe las coordenadas, gracias por todo.

-Pero la mansión fue destruida, Alfred, ¿a dónde los enviarán? –pregunta Leslie conmocionada.

-Hablé con el joven Foster, nos espera en la propiedad. Por ahora, estaremos en una de sus propiedades, para no tener contacto con la prensa, -le responde mientras van a la habitación de Jason y Dick.

-¿Y qué hay de Tim?

-Él está con unos amigos del amo Bruce. Iré temprano por él.

Ambos entran y ven a Dick, siendo ayudado por Wally, mientras Roy discute con Jason. -¡Maldita sea Harper, no pienso moverme sin antes hablar con Bruce!

-Lo hará en casa, joven Jason –le dice Alfred. –Él estará ahí en unas horas.

-¿Estás seguro, Alfred? –le pregunta Dick con un hilo de angustia –Lo conoces, sabes que con él nunca se sabe.

-Descuida Dick, te puedo asegurar que él estará con ustedes –le dice Wally con seguridad. –Ahora, vayan, los esperan en el hangar. No podemos transportarlos, porque lo están haciendo solo con los pacientes graves.

-Bien, Jay, es hora de moverse –le dice Roy, sin despegarse de él. Lo toma de la cintura, haciendo que el más joven se sienta incómodo. –Yo puedo caminar solo –le susurra.

-Sí, pero de esta forma estas más a gusto –le habla igual de suave.

-Cállate, idiota.

Después de una hora, la Atalaya estaba prácticamente vacía. Uno de los pocos pacientes que quedaban era J'onn. Después de colocar a Clark en el ataúd, Hal labró con su anillo el escudo de Superman en la madera, y luego salió, dándole un poco de privacidad a su amigo. _**–J'onn ¿sigues ahí?**_ –le pregunta en su mente.

 _ **-Sí, Batman.**_

 _ **-Puedes… ¿podrías conectarme con él?**_

 _ **-No sé si sea capaz de escucharte Batman.**_

 _ **-De todas formas, hazlo.**_

En ese momento, el resto entra y se reúnen con él.

 **-** _ **Listo, puedes hablarle.**_

 _ **-Clark, si me escuchas, no debes aparecer públicamente. Ocúltate, por favor, hasta que estés en condiciones de buscarme. Sé… que querrás enfrentar a la justicia, pero no lo hagas.**_

 _-Wonder Woman, ya están aquí_ –le dice Tornado por el comunicador.

-Llévalos a la Sala de Reunión, ahí estaremos…–Los representantes de la Casa Blanca están aquí. Tenías razón Bruce, vienen por el cuerpo de Clark.

 **-** _ **Ahora estamos… no tenemos como enfrentar lo que viene, no estamos listos. John, Shayera y Wally deben desaparecer.**_

-Bien, tendremos unos cuantos minutos antes de lanzarlo, ¿alguno quisiera decir algo? –pregunta John.

Todos se quedan en silencio, así que después de unos segundos, van hacia el panel. John toma la silla de Bruce y lo lleva sin este reaccionar.

 _ **Y yo… no puedo Clark. No tengo más fuerzas. Tim, él… no quiere verme, y sé… temo, que cuando sepa la verdad, querrá odiarme.**_

Hal se acerca al panel, y antes de presionar el interruptor, ve el ataúd de su amigo con tristeza, -Descansa Clark.

 _ **-Necesito que hagas lo que te pido, Clark. Será difícil para ti, pero piensa que, si Savage se entera, podría volver a controlarte. Lo mejor es que desaparezcas un tiempo.**_

Cuando la caja se pierde de vista, Diana se limpia el rostro y se dirige a ellos, -Bien, haremos las cosas como las hemos planeado. Fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes tanto tiempo, chicos. -En cuanto a ti, no quiero tener más contacto ni con Bruce Wayne ni con Batman en lo que me resta de vida.

 _ **-Yo te esperaré Clark, todo el tiempo que sea necesario.**_

Wally mira a su compañero, completamente ido, viendo hacia el punto que es el ataúd. –Yo… bueno, espero verlos pronto chicos.

-Cuídate Wally –le dice Hal tranquilo. El pelirrojo va hacia él y lo abraza con cariño. Luego va hacia John y hace lo mismo, pero no sin antes susurrarle al oído, -Felicidades.

El moreno sonríe y le responde, -Igual a ti Flash.

 _ **-Quisiera decirte más, pero… esperaré a que estemos juntos.**_

John va hacia Bruce, suspira y pone su mano en el hombro, -Tranquilo amigo. Cualquier cosa que necesites

En ese momento, Bruce pierde su conexión con la mente de Clark, -Descuida Stewart. Cuídense mucho y dale un abrazo a Shayera de mi parte.

 _ **-Lo siento Batman… ya no tengo más fuerzas**_ _–le dice J'onn._

 _ **-Está bien, mi amigo. Recupérate.**_

Finalmente, la voz de J'onn desparece de su mente.

-¿¡Cómo que le hicieron un servicio fúnebre?! –exclama Wells a Wonder Woman y Linterna -¿Se están burlando de nosotros?

Ambos fijen inocencia, -Debíamos disponer de su cuerpo.

-¡Había que hacerle una autopsia!

-Tiene en sus manos el informe médico, Superman murió y como su familia, teníamos derecho a disponer de su cadáver –le dice Diana con suma tranquilidad.

-¡Han violado la ley con esto! ¿Y dónde está el resto de la Liga? ¿Batman, Flash?

-Batman está ocupado persiguiendo a Joker, a Flash se le estalló una llanta, el resto ni se dignaron a decirme –le responde Hal.

-Esto es… ¡agente! –le grita al federal que lideraba el grupo.

El hombre, un tanto dudoso se dirige a ellos, -Lo siento, señores, pero mientras esto no se aclare, tendré que llevarlos detenidos, -les dice un poco nervioso. Al fin de cuentas, era un Linterna Verde y la mujer más fuerte del planeta.

-No se preocupe, agente. Colaboraremos –le dice Diana poniendo sus manos al frente.

El agente le pone esposas tanto a ella como a Hal.

-Señor –le dice uno de los técnicos al agente –Estaba por descargar la información de la base de datos de la Atalaya.

-¿Y?

-Está vacía, no tiene nada de información.

Wells los vuelve a ver furioso, - ¿Dónde está toda la información?

-Oh vaya, no les habíamos dicho –le responde Hal –Nuestro antivirus falló y perdimos todo esta mañana… ¡maldito Avast!

El agente aturdido, pero algo divertido, les hace una seña para que caminen al hangar, -Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digan… -les decía tranquilamente, solo para cumplir protocolo. Para ese momento, solo quedaban Tornado en sala de control y J'onn con Hamilton y dos asistentes.

-Emm… ¿control? –pregunta Hamilton

-Si Doctor

-Estamos listos para que nos transporte.

En ese momento, todos desaparecen.

Tornado pone el sistema en automático, y va hacia el hangar.

Los pasillos de la Atalaya estaban en completo silencio. Entre tanto, Wells y su gente iban con los detenidos. –Tuvieron todo el tiempo para desaparecer cualquier prueba que los inculpara

\- ¿Inculpara de qué, senador? –le pregunta Diana –Hasta donde sé, el único que era buscando era Superman, y él murió.

-Sí, pero alguien tendrá que responder, y serán ustedes dos.

-Quiero ver como lo va a hacer Wells, al menos con Wonder Woman, que es embajadora de Themiscira ante la ONU.

En ese momento, el hombre se detiene. –Al parecer, Linterna, aunque es un senador, no conoce mucho de la política exterior –le dice Diana con tranquilidad.

-Vamos a ver si después que presentemos el caso ante el juzgado, se podrá librar fácilmente de esto, embajadora.

Ya en la noche, Bruce se reúne con todos en la casa de Dan. El rubio, algo fatigado esperaba paciente. Aunque prefería que su amigo no le contara las incidencias de su vida como vigilante, ahora estaba preocupado de las posibles secuelas legales que esto podría traer.

-Entonces, ¿solo así? ¿Tú te mantendrás al margen? –le dice Dick dudoso.

-Ni en sueños Grayson –le dice Jason –Él no va a dejar esto como así, ¿no es así viejo?

Bruce no les respondió. Cerró los ojos cansado. Así que Alfred se puso de pie, -Bien, creo que es la señal par que el amo Bruce se retire a descansar, y ustedes también.

-Dan –se dirige a su amigo –gracias por esto.

-Descuida Bruce, siempre supe que tendrías que desaparecer en algún momento, así que preparé este lugar para todos ustedes. Tómense el tiempo que necesiten, no tengo apuro. Mañana vendré a hablar contigo Bruce, hay cosas que tenemos que tratar. Iré a mi casa, nos vemos chicos.

-Iré contigo –le dice Leslie. –Mañana también vendré, Jason, te mantienes aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-No se preocupe doctora –le responde Roy –no me separaré de él.

-¡¿En qué momento te dí permiso de quedarte?! –le dice Jason indignado.

-Me parece de maravilla, joven Harper. Si gusta, le prepararé la habitación del joven Jason para que lo acompañe.

-¡Alfred!

-Gracias Al, será un placer.

El anciano lleva a Bruce a su habitación. Mientras arregla su cama, su señor se acerca a su ventanal, y mira el cielo, ya iluminado con una enorme luna. –Señor, es hora…

-¿Podrías darme unos minutos, Alfred? Necesito estar solo.

El anciano suspira, -Iré a arreglar la habitación de los jóvenes Jason y Roy. Vendré enseguida.

Al verse solo, Bruce abre la puerta de vidrio y sale al balcón. Va hacia la baranda y con dificultad se levanta, sosteniéndose de ella. Vuelve a ver al cielo, mientras tiembla por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en esa posición.

-¿Clark? –le llama suavemente, pero no hay respuesta

-¡Clark! –le vuelve a repetir, esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Clark? ¿Estás?

Pierde el equilibrio y cae de rodillas, ya sin fuerzas. Aleja la silla de él y se qeuda sentado en el suelo, desecho.

-Clark… por Dios… Clark, ven… tienes que…

Baja el rostro y comienza a llorar sin control, sin dejarle de rogar su presencia. La noche fría hace que comience a temblar, al sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo baja rápidamente. Cierra los ojos y se recuesta, llamándolo por última vez. Cuando los abre, ve la figura del Hombre de Acero, bajando despacio, hasta caer suavemente frente suyo. Estaba semidesnudo. Su bata se había medio quemado por el sol. Él mismo estaba chamuscado por la madera del ataúd que había prendido en fuego. Pero estaba vivo, tal y como Bruce esperaba. Se acerca a él, aún débil, sin decir nada. Mira sus ojos rojos, completamente húmedos, y su rostro envejecido por todo el dolor que había llevado a cuestas y con tanto esfuerzo había ocultado.

-Te escuché –le dice mientras acaricia su rostro –Cuando… estaba inconsciente. Escuché a J'onn y a ti.

Bruce lo abraza y llora amargamente, -Lo siento Clark… todo fue mi culpa.

-No, no Bruce. Hiciste bien, hiciste bien –le dice mientras intenta calmarlo. -Me salvaste, los salvaste a todos. Al menos… a la mayoría –termina con amargura en su voz.

-No te culpes, por favor.

-Mate a Cazadora, Bruce, eso… –se corta con tristeza.

-No fuiste tú, fue Savage. Y lo detendremos. -Acaricia su pecho, y ve la cicatriz, -No sanaste.

Clark se vuelve a ver, -No, parece que no. Al menos, no por completo.

-Sanarás y detendremos a Savage.

-Y tú te cuidarás –le dice mientras acaricia su rostro –Tienes que curarte Bruce. Te necesito vivo, conmigo.

El millonario asiente, -Y yo a ti.

Eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Oliver y Dinah se abre sigilosamente. Ambos dormían, después de varias horas de hablar, ya cansados. Tim, se había puesto algo de ropa que había mandado Alfred y se fue del apartamento. Salió del edificio y empezó a caminar.

Si se quedaba con ellos, en algún momento, vería a Bruce, y no podía. No después de lo que había hecho. Caminó varias cuadras. Después de una hora, se sentía cansado. No conocía esta ciudad. No tenía dinero para ir a un hotel, así que tendría que buscar un lugar donde protegerse unas horas. Pero así como iba vestido, no era Robin, el compañero de Batman, era un simple chico de catorce años en una calle peligrosa de Star City, y eso siempre traía problemas. Dos hombres empezaron a seguirlo. El chico lo sintió y apresuró el paso. Al ver que insistían, corrió hasta un callejón, donde lo emboscaron.

-¿Qué quieren? –les grita.

-Oh, vamos niño. No seas tan agresivo –le dice uno de ellos, mientras saca una navaja. –No vamos a hacerte daño.

-Solo queremos jugar un rato… niño lindo –le dice su compañero.

En cuestión de segundos, Tim estaba peleando con ambos hombres. Se defendió increíblemente, pero no era tan ágil como Dick ni tan fuerte como Jason, así que poco a poco, fue sucumbiendo. Fue cuando uno de ellos logró cortarle su brazo que pudieron contenerlo.

-Me gustan… cuando son así de ariscos –dice uno de los hombres mientras pasa su mano por su torso y levanta su chaqueta, acariciando su piel. –Se quejan más.

Pero en cuestión de momentos, todo cambio. Uno de ellos es lanzado por los aires. El otro deja caer a Tim, que asustado ve como Connor lo toma del cuello y lo golpea. Ambos hombres observan aterrados al chico con el escudo de Superman en el pecho y salen despavoridos.

Tim se pone de pie, sosteniendo su herida, - ¿¡Me estás siguiendo?!

En ese instante, Connor lo toma de los brazos, lo levanta y lo pone contra la pared. Tim lo ve asustado, mientras éste aprieta su agarre. - ¿Crees que después de lo que hiciste te iba a dejar solo así? ¡Mataste a mi hermano!

-¡Entonces hazlo! –le grita con lágrimas -¡Véngalo, que esperas!

Lo mira con furia y lo deja caer. Tim se frotó los brazos maltratados sin decir nada, esperando. No tenía caso defenderse, si Connor quería cumplir su amenaza de matarlo, le sería fácil hacerlo.

Superboy lo ve detenidamente, -No, pero no dejaré que quedes libre. Siempre mantendré un ojo en ti, Drake.

Lo toma del brazo con fuerza. -¡¿Qué haces?!

-Me encargaré que estés en un lugar donde te tenga vigilado

-¿Para qué?

Connor solo sonrió, y se fue volando con el más chico, que temía por la próxima acción del clon.


	24. Chapter 24

**\- AVISO -**

 **Por motivos técnicos me vi en la necesidad de eliminar la historia original Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche. Pido disculpas, y por tal motivo, la he subido nuevamente. Dejo aquí los review que recibí, y les mando a todos un abrazo y un agradecimiento. Nos leeremos pronto**

.3 chapter 22 . 11h ago

casi me da un infarto entre el capitulo 21 y 22 pero se me paso después de llorar un rato XD me encanta la historia gracias por escribirla :3

Moonyta chapter 15 . Mar 17

Lamento no haber notado las actualizaciones antes aunque eso se tradujera en una lectura intensa de todos los capítulos pendientes. Qué te puedo decir que ya no te dijera antes? Eres impresionante! No sé como lo logras para llevar tantas líneas de historia de modo paralelo sin que ninguna pierda fuerza o coherencia. Me fascina. Adoro a Ollie, a Dick (un gusto adquirido por tu historia, lo acepto), y sobre todo a Bruce/Batman. Me encanta que sea la voz de la razón y esa firmeza. La relación entre él y Superman es genial tal como la plasmas, incluso en sus momentos menos emocionales. El estoicismo aparente de Batman siempre me ha cautivado y en tus manos fluye de modo natural. A veces desearía un poco más de detenimiento en los sentimientos o pensamientos de Batman, pero creo que eso es parte de tu estilo o no. Muero de ansias por el siguiente capítulo, aunque imagino hacia dónde va lo de Bárbara y sufro anticipadamente.  
Quedo a la espera de la siguiente actualización y por favor, sigue escribiendo así! :)

Moonyta chapter 10 . Feb 2

Me has dejado boquiabierta!

Nunca leo estos fic porque siento que a veces les falta una trama fuerte o los personajes están muy fuera de sus propias personalidades, pero tu fic es una joya de pies a cabeza. Me encanta Bruce/Batman y tu relato no lo desmerece en lo absoluto. Creo que me haces amar a cada uno de los personajes involucrados. Que sea un Superman/Batman no hace más que aumentar mi fascinación y aunque me gusta que la historia sea tan fuerte y la relación de ellos este en un "segundo plano", quiero más de ellos y más de un agotado y vulnerable Batman muahaha.  
Tu historia es magnifica. Espero la continúes pronto que aquí estaré esperando  
Un saludo!


	25. Chapter 25

**Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche**

 **Capítulo 25: Entre hermanos y amigos**

Veinticuatro horas habían pasado de la muerte de Superman. Kara entraba al único lugar en la Tierra donde se sentía protegida, ahora que el mundo tenía su vista puesta en los ex miembros de la Liga, ahora desaparecidos: la granja Kent.

Después de la muerte de Martha, ésta era el hogar de Connor, y el escape de Kara y Clark de Metrópolis, así que, para la rubia, era lógico llegar ahí. En cada pared, cada adorno, ahora empolvados, se podía sentir la presencia de su primo caído. Después de llevarse a Superboy, discutieron fuerte, para finalmente separarse. No tenía idea si lo vería en poco tiempo, pero ahora necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que le recordara esa experiencia. Su cuerpo aún no sanaba de los golpes que recibió su primo. Y ahora sentía la incertidumbre de que sería de ellos sin él.

Entre tanto, amanecía en algún lugar de la costa angelina. Connor volaba a toda velocidad, llevando a Tim Drake. El chico no había dicho nada desde que habían partido de Star City, el mismo Kon-El si quiera le había dirigido la palabra. Descienden en un barrio sencillo de Los Ángeles, exactamente en un callejón. Aún no había transeúntes que pudiesen ser testigos de su llegada. Connor lo baja al suelo, sin soltar su brazo y pone la palma de su mano sobre la pared despintada. –Superboy B004 y acompañante.

 _-Ingreso autorizado_ –se escucha una voz – Superboy, código B004 y acompañante.

Un rayo los rodea. Cuando Tim abre los ojos, ya no están en el callejón, sino en un gran salón. Una enorme pantalla domina el fondo del lugar. Connor lo empuja para que siga caminando. Entra temeroso, sin entender que sitio es ese. Se sorprende cuando un chico, con piel verdoso aparece, con pijama puesta, bostezando. El extraño chico, algo menor que Tim, lo observa extrañado, -Ey, Connor, ¿y ese chico?

-Llama a los demás. Los necesito aquí enseguida.

Tim se queda en silencio sin reaccionar, esperando el próximo movimiento del clon, que simplemente lo observaba. Para el chico, era difícil predecir lo que pasaría. A los pocos minutos llegaron al lugar dos chicos junto al primero, y detrás de ellos Starfire, todos con su pijama. La alien observó a los dos y dio un paso al frente. -¿Qué sucede, Connor? ¿Por qué lo trajiste? –le pregunta con una mirada seria.

-Titanes, a menos que Canario Negro diga lo contrario, él será el nuevo miembro del grupo Omega. Su nombre es Tim Drake –se dirige el joven a todos.

-No –de inmediato responde Tim –yo no puedo…

-No voy a discutir contigo Drake. Te quedarás aquí y esperarás órdenes. Gar, a partir de ahora él será tu compañero de cuarto, llévenlo y que se acomode.

Tim vuelve a ver a Starfire, que le brinda una mirada compasiva y él va detrás del castaño.

Al quedarse solos, Starfire va con su amigo, -Ahora sí Connor –le dice molesta –me vas a decir qué quieres con ese chico.

Tim iba despacio, detrás de los tres chicos. Ellos se volvían a ver, sin saber que sucedía. Al entrar a la habitación, Tim la observa, tal y como había hecho con todo el recinto. Buscó alguna ventana o salida por donde pudiese escapar, pero ese lugar carecía de ellas. Por algunos sectores de la pared, que eran rocosos, dedujo que podía tratarse de una cueva.

Había escuchado de los Titanes por Dick y había leído los informes de las evaluaciones que había hecho Bruce hacía unos meses a los miembros activos, pero le confundía el lugar. Pensaba que su sede era un enorme edificio en el centro de San Francisco, así que no entendía que hacían ahí.

–Oye –le dice el primer chico que había conocido –Soy Garfiel, pero todos me dicen Gar –le dice con una gran sonrisa, mientras se tira en su cama. –La tuya es esta –le dice mientras le señala una cama al frente. –Allá está la cómoda para que guardes tus cosas. Y ahí hay un escritorio doble. Y al fondo está la ducha –le explicaba mientras señalaba cada lugar.

Tim fue hacia la cama vacía y tomó asiento. En ese instante, una ráfaga de aire se sintió y de inmediato apareció uno de los chicos que había conocido. En la puerta, estaba de pie observando otro, un par de años mayor que Tim, de ascendencia latina.

-Hola extraño –le dice despreocupado –Tal vez no me conozcas, mi nombre es…

-Bart Allen –le interrumpe Tim –Eres el nieto del antiguo Flash, Barry Allen. Llegaste del futuro hace 4 meses. Compartes ADN con los West, lo que confirmó tu identidad, por eso te aceptaron en los Titanes, aunque nunca has sido claro de las razones de tu viaje hasta este tiempo, te haces llamar Impulso –le dice sin levantar la vista. -El chico de la puerta es Jaime Reyes, es el tercer Escarabajo Azul del que se tiene registro, obtuvo su Escarabajo hace 2 años por accidente en Texas y desde entonces, está con los Titanes. Aún no logras controlar por completo a tu Escarabajo, que en ocasiones se ha vuelto agresivo sin tu poder controlarlo. Y, por último –vuelve su vista al chico en la cama frente a él –Eres Garfiel Logan, te llaman Chico Bestia. Obtuviste tu habilidad metamórfica siendo expuesto a la mordedura de un espécimen en el laboratorio de tus padres en África, y para salvar tu vida, ellos te inyectaron un suero experimental que se combinó con el veneno de la criatura. Tu piel se puso verde y ahora te puedes transformar en casi cualquier animal, pero frecuentemente pierdes control de tu habilidad, por lo que has estado en situaciones de riesgo.

Los tres se vuelven a ver primero, y luego al desconocido que tanto conocía de ellos. -¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso? –le dice Jaime molesto.

-Por una fuente muy confiable. Por ella sé porque están solo ustedes aquí, y no el resto del equipo.

-¿Asi? –le pregunta Bart levantando la ceja intrigado -¿Y por qué?

-Ustedes tres aún no son completamente confiables para ir a una misión de riesgo, Escarabajo y Chico Bestia por su falta de manejo de sus habilidades e Impulso por estar todavía bajo observación. Hasta entonces, solo estarán en situaciones especiales, bajo la dirección de uno de los Titanes del nivel Alfa: Starfire, Raven… o Superboy.

-Sabes viejo –le dice Gar –realmente asustas.

-¡Lo amenazaste! –le reclama Starfire- frente a todos, yo estaba cerca cuando te le lanzaste encima y le gritaste que lo ibas a matar, y ¿lo traes aquí? ¿Qué buscas con todo esto?

Connor gruñe molesto, -Limítate a tenerlo bajo vigilancia, al menos hasta que Canario tome una decisión sobre él.

-Pero, Conner…

-No tengo porque explicarte… -le dice sin levantar su vista.

-¡Sí tienes! ¡Debes hacerlo! Porque… Conner soy tu amiga, déjame entenderte.

Connor la vuelve a ver. Por un instante, la chica observó un atisbo de angustia en su mirada, pero de inmediato se endureció, -Avísale a Canario. Se preocupará al no encontrarlo. Y avísame cuando resto del equipo regrese de la misión–le dice finalmente y la deja sola.

Camina hacia su habitación y cierra. Va hacia la bolsa de boxeo y la golpea haciendo que vuele contra la pared. El estruendo se siente por toda la cueva, haciendo que los cuatro chicos se asusten.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Ninguno supo responder, pero Tim intuía de quien se trataba.

Conner se dejó caer en su cama exhausto. Por su mente desfilaba lo sucedido en Metrópolis, y su conversación con Kara, después de haberse alejado…

 **FLASHBACK**

Volaron varios kilómetros de Metrópolis, hasta una zona montañosa. Él fue hacia una pared rocosa y empezó a golpear con fuerza las rocas, mientras gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos. La rubia observaba, en silencio, completamente afectada.

-Debes tranquilizarte, aún no sabemos si murió, lo están atendiendo en la Atalaya.

-¿¡Crees que tiene alguna oportunidad?! ¡Tiene una bala de kriptonita en su pecho Kara!

Después de varios minutos, Wonder Woman se comunicó con ella.

-Si… estoy con él ahora… ¿Estás… segura? –cierra los ojos con fuerza. –Gracias por avisar… No te preocupes… Hagan lo que crean que es conveniente… Estaremos bien.

Kara volvió a ver a su primo. No era necesario decirle, con su super oído había escuchado todo. Golpeó con fuerza la roca y gritó con desesperación.

–Por favor, Connor, cálmate.

-¡Cómo! ¡Clark está muerto, Kara! –le grita mientras gira hacia ella. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Al ver su estado, fue hacia ella y la abrazo. –Lo… lamento Kara –le dice entre sollozos.

Ambos se quedaron largo rato, tratando de consolarse sin éxito. Después de varios minutos, la rubia se separa de él, limpiándose su rostro. Toma su rostro con cariño, -Sé que estás afectado, yo también lo estoy, pero debes calmarte primo. Clark no hubiera querido que perdieras el control, además, Robin no tiene…

-¡No me hables de ese chico! ¡Maldita sea, Kara! Él… le disparó

-Tenía que hacerlo, Connor

-¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡Podíamos contenerlo! ¡Tú y yo! Ese… ese…

-Es el hermano de Dick y Jason, Connor.

-¡No me importa de quién sea hermano!

-Clark no habría parado. Ya había matado a Cazadora bajo la influencia de Vandal Savage, pudo haber matado a otro o a todos si se lo hubiesen mandado.

-Yo… yo lo habría…

-¡Tu nada, Connor! ¡Estaba a punto de liquidarte cuando Tim le disparó!... Connor, no había otra opción. Nosotros intentamos detenerlo, junto a J'onn y Wonder Woman… y fallamos.

El joven se dejó caer en una roca, completamente devastado. Kara se sienta a su lado, y lo abraza, tratando de ahogar su propio dolor, mientras intenta entrar en razón a su primo. –Sabes que el principal miedo de Clark siempre fue hacerles daño a las personas con sus poderes, por eso… él siempre se limitó con ellos. Para Kal, saber que mató a uno de nosotros hubiese sido…

\- ¿Entonces debo sentirme aliviado porque murió? ¿Ese es lo que piensas?

-No… ¡No! ¡No he dicho eso! Es que… ¡Diablos Conner! ¿Crees que esto no me afecta? ¡Pero debemos ser racionales!

\- ¡No puedo ser racional! ¡Asesinaron a Kal El! ¡Ese chico lo hizo!

\- ¡Y qué piensas hacer entonces! ¿¡Matarlo?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Nosotros no podemos tomar la venganza en nuestras manos!

\- ¡Habla por ti, Kara!

\- ¡Trato de hablar por Kal El!

Conner se quedó frío al escuchar su nombre. –Tu no entiendes Kara… le falle…

-Le fallarás si te dejas llevar por la ira. Por favor, reacciona. Tienes… su mismo ADN.

-Sí, pero también el de Luthor… Kara no puedo controlar la ira que siento, es… ese chico es el hermano de Dick y Jason, y… sé que no debo sentir esto, pero es más fuerte que yo. ¿Cómo puedo manejarlo?

-Piensa en él, en Clark. ¿Qué te diría si estuviese aquí? ¿Qué esperaría de ti? Te dejó más que su código genético Kon El… te dejó su ejemplo, una vida consagrada a la justicia y al honor. Puedes vivir honrando su memoria y su vida, o puedes mancillarlo, en ti queda la decisión. Pero no pretendas que me quede viendo como arruinas tu vida, Connor. Porque no lo voy a hacer.

Kara se aleja unos cuantos pasos de él. Connor, aún devastado, se queda inmóvil en la roca que le servía de asiento. –Cuando hallas reflexionado, sabes dónde encontrarme.

"Honrarlo o mancillarlo", se decía mientras veía la lámpara de su habitación aún agitada por el golpe. Perdido en sus pensamientos, pensaba en qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

Clark abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver la luz de la mañana entrar por la ventana. Era la primera vez que se quedaba hasta esa hora. Bruce por fin había logrado dormir un par de horas antes. Clark sintió una gran culpa al ver el estado de su amante. Sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando repercutía en su salud, y aunque no se quejaba, los dolores de cabeza eran persistentes. Aún no entendía como tenía la fuerza de voluntad y, sobre todo, la entereza física para mantenerse activo, a pesar de su condición. Se sentía agotado, como nunca antes había estado. Su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de la herida infringida, quizás por eso, se quedó dormido. Se dispuso a ponerse de pie cuando escuchó ruidos que venían del baño. Se quedó frío por unos segundos, y antes de usar su vista para comprobar quien era, Alfred salió como si nada, con un cesto.

-Buen día, señor Kent. ¿Durmió plácidamente?

Éste solo asintió, completamente sorprendido y absolutamente avergonzado de la incómoda situación en la que lo había atrapado el mayordomo: desnudo, en la cama con su señor Bruce.

-Oh, descuide señor Kent –le responde intuyendo cuales eran sus pensamientos –aunque usted no lo crea, las paredes de la Mansión Wayne no son tan gruesas. Y ya antes los había encontrado en esa peculiar situación, solo que esa vez usted no estaba despierto.

Clark iba a decir algo, pero Alfred lo interrumpió –Antes que me pregunte porque no dije nada, es que, en mi posición, debo ser completamente hermético en cuanto a los muchos secretos del señor Bruce, incluso con él mismo en ciertas ocasiones –le dice apareciendo una breve sonrisa en su rostro. –Me alegra verlo con vida y si me disculpa, debo seguir en las otras habitaciones. Dejé varias toallas en el baño, hay ropa limpia en la cómoda y en unos minutos le traeré el desayuno. Con su permiso.

El mayor pone el seguro por dentro y cierra la puerta tranquilo. Se encamina a la habitación que compartía Jason con Roy, y se detiene al escuchar la "discusión".

-¡Te dije que… maldición Harper! –le reclama con fuerza, pero Roy hace caso omiso.

-Debo estar seguro que estas bien, deja que te revise Jay –le responde mientras mete su mano dentro de la pijama. Ambos estaban en la cama, con Harper casi encima de él. Jason suspiró cuando sintió su mano acariciando su miembro, que empezaba a erguirse. –Buen funcionamiento sanguíneo.

-Eso… lo pudiste comprobar… anoche –le dice ahogadamente, mientras desiste de rechazarlo. Roy besa su cuello mientras inicia su trabajo en su entrepierna.

-Roy… Alfred… en cualquier momento…

-Descuida… le di $100 a Alfred para que no interrumpiera.

-Ja… él sirve a un multimillonario… te aseguro… que $100 no es nada para él.

-Shhh… solo relájate amigo, tómalo como parte de tu proceso de recuperación y deja que te cuide un poco.

Desde la puerta, Alfred tose un poco, _"Creo que tendré que darme una vuelta más tarde"._ Camina unos cuantos metros hasta la habitación de Dick. Antes de tocar, escucha que alguien conversa con él.

-¿Pero estas seguro… es decir, de que es tuyo? –le pregunta Dick, completamente impactado.

Wally, que había llegado una hora antes en ropa de civil asiente. –Estoy seguro que Linda no me mentiría en algo como esto. La fui a ver antes de venir, y pues… discutimos.

-¿Por?

-Es solo… Dick ella pretende que nos casemos, y no voy a hacer eso. No la quiero.

-Pero, estás seguro. Es decir…

-Pienso estar con ella en todo el proceso y responsabilizarme por mi hijo, pero no voy a llevar una doble vida como lo hizo Barry. Al menos Iris era su amiga y se llevaban bien, pero si para él fue difícil, ¡imagina lo que será para mí… para nosotros! ¡Es que simplemente no la soporto, Dick! ¡Y con todo lo que ha pasado, y lo que vendrá, no puedo poner sobre mi cabeza más problemas! Ella tiene que entender…

-¿Y si no lo hace? –le responde suavemente –Sí… decide alejarte del bebe. Wally, algo como eso te acabaría, viejo. Mira, si esto lo haces por mí, entendería perfectamente…

-No Dick, lo hago por mí, hasta por ese niño. El no merece crecer en un hogar infeliz. Ahora… una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Mi relación contigo no va a interferir con mis responsabilidades de padre.

Dick asiente, -Pues, cualquier decisión que tomes, te apoyaré. Lo que necesites, solo tienes que pedirlo. Recuerda que primero soy tu amigo. Y para mí, tu hijo siempre tendrá un lugar importante.

-Lo sé Dick –le dice mientras sujeta su mano con cariño.

-¿Qué ha pasado con los otros? ¿Has visto a alguno?

-No, desde que me llegué a la Tierra no he hablado con nadie. Iris y yo intentamos por todos los medios comunicarnos con Hal, pero al no ser familiares directos, nos negaron la información. Sé que su hermano, Jack, está gestionando un Habeas, pero no sé si tendrá éxito. Diana, por su parte, está en arresto domiciliario en la Embajada de Themiscira, pero salió en las noticias que Wells está luchando para que le sea revocado.

-Ese maldito. Sabes, Bruce dijo ayer que probablemente Savage tendría apoyo dentro del gobierno, pero ese Wells ha sido un constante opositor de la Liga hace tiempo. Creo que habría que investigarlo.

-Sí, pero Dick, me conoces, no soy bueno en eso. Tal vez Bruce, o el mismo Tim, pero ¿yo?

Al escuchar su nombre, el menor bajó la mirada, -¿Aún no han hablado con él, verdad?

-No. Alfred dijo que iría temprano por él, espero que decida venir sin problemas, solo así estaré tranquilo. Desde la explosión, no lo he visto. No quiero imaginarme lo que debe estar sintiendo. Ese peso de culpa es tremendo Wally, y aunque a veces hable como adulto, sigue siendo un chico. No tiene la madurez emocional para enfrentar algo así sin que esto lo afecte…

Un golpe fuerte en la pared hizo que ambos se asustaran. Dick se enderezó y golpeó la pared. -¡Ey, ustedes! ¡Dejen sus arrumacos cuando estén en un hotel! ¡Van a despertar a Bruce!

-¡Vete a la mierda, Grayson! –le grita Jason sofocado.

Ambos se ríen, -No puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta de lo que había entre ellos dos.

-¡Oye! Jason tenía 13 años, que me iba a imaginar que era tan activo desde chico –le dice con una sonrisa.

Wally lo observa tiernamente. Dick lo ve y adivina lo que piensa, -No, en lo absoluto.

-Dick…

-¡Esto no cambia nada!

-Te he visto viejo. Has reído con él y de él. Y te arriesgaste para salvarlo en el centro de atracciones…

-Era mi responsabilidad…

-Claro, claro. Lo que digas, pero solo déjame decirte algo: al perdonarlo te haces más bien a ti mismo que a él, solo recuérdalo.

Lo beso en los labios y acarició su rostro, -Y si algo he aprendido de Dick Grayson, es que él está muy por encima del rencor. Vendré mañana, cuídate.

Después de escuchar que Wally se retiraba, Alfred gruñó, _"Después de tanto tiempo, el joven West sigue con el feo hábito de escabullirse por la ventana, tendré que hablar con él al respecto"_. Decide darle a Dick unos minutos de descanso y sigue caminando hasta la habitación que sería de Tim. Entra y ve con tristeza el cuarto que con tanto esmero había arreglado a primera hora. _"Espero que esté bien, joven Timothy"_. Dejó las toallas en el baño y va a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno, para luego ir por el más joven de los Wayne.

-¿Y tú qué? –le pregunta Gar a Tim, mientras desayunan. Éste lo observa inquieto, -¿Se supone que tengo que imaginar que me quieres pregunta?

-O sea, viejo, sabes quienes somos, pero no sabemos nada de ti.

Jaime y Bart escuchaban atentos, esperando una respuesta, -Ya lo dijo Connor, mi nombre es…

-Sí, sí, lo sabemos –interrumpe Bart –Pero, ¿por qué te trajeron? ¿Qué haces?

Se escucha por el altavoz el aviso de la llegada de Canario. –Oh, pues, supongo que pronto lo sabremos –dice Jaime mientras se pone de pie y va al salón, seguido por sus otros dos amigos. En cambio, Tim se queda en su asiento, sin saber que pasaría ahora.

Al ingresar, lo primero que encuentra es a Connor y Starfire.

-Hola, Canario –le saluda el chico, pero de inmediato Dinah habla, -¡No me saludes como si nada Connor! ¿Por qué trajiste a Robin aquí?

-¿Robin? –pregunta Bart, tan sorprendido como los otros dos.

-¡Ustedes, vayan a su habitación, y quédense ahí con Drake! ¡Ahora!

Al escuchar la orden de Connor, los tres corren a la cocina. Jaime toma del brazo a Tim y lo hace levantarse, -Vamos chico, debemos ir a la habitación.

Sin saber que pasa, Tim solo se deja ir, mientras Bart rápidamente recoge sus platos y los sigue, al igual que Gar.

-Ahora respóndame Connor. Y espero que tengas una buena explicación.

-No necesito explicar, al contrario, deberías agradecer que este a salvo aquí.

-¡Él estaba con nosotros protegido!

-¡No es cierto! Se escabulló en la noche, deambuló por las calles de Star City hasta que dos tipos lo atacaron. Si no hubiese sido por mí, quien sabe cómo habría terminado, así que no me reclame.

-Después de lo que pasó ayer, tengo mis serias dudas que quisieras protegerlo precisamente.

-¡Vea, con todo respeto Canario, no tengo porque aguantar esto! ¡Si no me cree, pregúntele a él!

-Lo haré. Que no te quema la menor duda, Connor.

Al llegar a la habitación, los tres observan a Tim, que intentaba ignorar sus miradas. –Así que eres el Robin que mató a Superman –le dice Bart, ganándose un codazo en el hombro de parte de Gar.

El chico los volvió a ver, -Si, soy yo.

-¡Ja! Y decías que nosotros éramos peligrosos –le dice Jaime

-Yo no dije que…

-Dijiste que debíamos estar bajo supervisión porque éramos un riesgo, y resulta que tu mataste al mayor héroe de la Liga de la Justicia –le dice Bart

-Oigan, basta chicos. Oye Tim, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¡¿Cómo que por qué, Chico Bestia?! No viste las noticias, él enloqueció otra vez.

-Sí pero Jaime… era Superman –le insiste Gar –Es decir… que será de la Liga sin él.

-La Liga de la Justicia ya no existe –le corrige Tim –Ayer fue disuelta.

Los tres se quedan sorprendidos con la noticia, -Si la Liga desapareció, ¿qué será de nosotros?

-Sí, no sé tú Drake, pero para algunos de nosotros los Titanes son nuestra única familia –le reclama Jaime.

-¿Nos irán a separar? Es decir, yo sé que podría irme con Iris West, Gar con su familia en África, pero, ¿tú Jaime? ¿Dónde irías?

-Supongo que, a las calles, como antes…

-Dejen de especular chicos –les dice Canario desde la puerta –Los Titanes no se van a disolver. Eso sí, a partir de este momento tendremos más cuidado al momento de movilizarnos. Y por ahora, se mantendrán aquí, en el Monte Justicia. Me darían unos minutos con Tim.

Los tres asienten y se van tranquilamente. Dinah cierra la puerta tras ellos y se sienta frente a Tim, quien desde que ella entró, no había levantado la mirada.

-¿Por qué huiste, Tim?

-No quiero ver a Bruce, y sé que me iban obligar a verlo.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar con él? Tim, él está preocupado y sabes que en su estado…

-¡Él debe estar odiándome! –le dice con voz angustiada –Yo…

-Está consciente que no había otra salida, aunque está sufriendo porque hayas sido precisamente tu quien disparara.

-Usted no entiende, Canario. Bruce y Clark eran…

En ese momento deja de hablar y baja la mirada. - ¿Tu sabías sobre su relación?

El chico asiente sin decir nada más. Ante eso ella suspira triste, -Entonces, entenderás el enorme sacrificio que fue para Bruce darle la bala a Cazadora. Él había aceptado el hecho que Clark moriría, sin embargo, pensó en la seguridad de todos nosotros antes que, en sus propias emociones, tal y como lo hiciste tú.

-Pero saberlo no me hace sentir menos culpable. Es decir… ¿qué podría reclamarle yo a Connor? Tiene toda la razón de odiarme en este momento.

-Hablando de Connor, ¿él te lastimó? ¿Te obligó a venir? Si fue así, necesito que seas honesto conmigo Tim. No pienso permitir que él te haga daño, por más dolido que esté.

-No Canario. Él no me hizo daño –le responde mientras acaricia sutilmente su brazo.

Canario lo observa con cuidado, -Bien, hablaré con Bruce entonces. Mientras tanto, autorizo tu permanencia aquí, pero no podrás salir, ¿entendiste? A menos que vayas con algún miembro Alfa o conmigo, ¿está claro?

-Sí, señora.

Desde su habitación, Connor escuchó la conversación entre ambos, y empezó a sentir un poco de remordimiento, sin embargo, el dolor de haber perdido a Clark era muy intenso aún, para poder aceptarlo.

En la casa del lago, Clark vigilaba el sueño de Bruce. Se aproximó a él, recostándose a su lado. Acarició su rostro con cariño, esperando a que reaccionara. El pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar por él, hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, pues una gran emoción lo embargaba.

Entre tanto, en Smallville, Kara sacaba sus pertenencias de las maletas, cuando se quedó inmóvil. En un instante, se sintió confundida, y siguió con lo suyo, pero entonces lo escuchó otra vez. Un latido. Su corazón empezó a bombear con rapidez, y sin pensarlo, voló por la ventana a toda velocidad, sin importarle que alguna persona la viera.

Cuando Bruce por fin despertó, se sorprendió al ver a Clark aún a su lado. -¿Qué haces? ¿Alguno podría verte?

El kriptoniano estuvo a punto de decirle de Alfred, pero decidió callar por ahora, -No te preocupes, ya me voy, pero quería primero despedirme.

-¿A dónde irás?

-Estaré en un sitio seguro, mientras la tormenta pasa. Haré lo que me pediste Bruce, porque no quiero angustiarte más de lo que ya he hecho.

Se pone de pie y Bruce sonríe al verlo, -Te queda bien mi ropa.

Éste ríe, mientras se acomoda las mangas, -Un poco ajustada, pero me sirve igual. Te la devolveré cuando regrese.

-Quédatela, es toda tuya. Ya sabes, nadie puede saber de qué vives, al menos no por ahora.

-Bruce, no puedo permitir que todos piensen que he muerto, al menos hay una persona que necesito que sepa que sobreviví.

-Si te refieres a Tim…

-Precisamente, me refiero a él. No puede cargar con esto Bruce. Debe saber la verdad.

-Bien, hablaré con él cuando Alfred lo traiga.

Clark se acerca a él y lo besa en los labios, -Volveré pronto, cuídate y…

Una brisa fuerte entra por la ventana haciendo que ambos vuelvan a ver. Frente a ellos, una joven rubia, con jeans y blusa de tirantes, sonreía incrédula. –Oh, no se molesten por mí, chicos –les dice Kara divertida, -Pueden seguir despidiéndose, iré a ver a los muchachos. –les dice mientras desciende en el suelo y va hacia la puerta.

-Kara, ¿cómo?

-Tuve mis dudas al principio Clark. Sentía que me estaba volviendo loca anoche cuando juré haber escuchado el latido de tu corazón. Pero ahora fue indiscutible y seguí tus latidos hasta aquí. Supongo que eso es lo que provoca estar cerca de Bruce Wayne –le dice guiñándole el ojo. –Estaré abajo.

-Espera, Kara, ellos no…

-No les diré nada a ellos, Bruce, lo harás tu cuando estés listo. Te espero en la granja, Clark, tenemos mucho que hablar, principalmente de Connor. Ahora, iré a desayunar, desde aquí huelo tostadas, y me muero de hambre. Nos vemos más tarde, primo.

Clark se queda mudo, pero Bruce sonríe, -Al menos no estarás solo cuando no estés conmigo, y eso me alivia.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Al salir de la habitación, Kara se encontró de frente con Jason y Harper, que salían de la habitación. Al verla, el primero en reaccionar fue Roy. Fue hacia ella y la abrazó, -Lo lamento mucho, Kara. Ayer no pude decirte nada, todo fue tan rápido…

La chica lo abrazó de igual forma. Jason, atrás, se frotaba la cabeza incómodo.

-Gracias, Roy –le dice mientras se separa de él, con un rostro sereno.

-Oye, K, yo… pues... todo lo que pasó… mira… lo que quiero decir…

-Lo sé Jason, no te preocupes, gracias a ti también.

-¿Cómo estás, Kara? ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-En la granja, está completamente aislada, estaré más que segura ahí. ¿Y Dick?

-Creo que en su habitación.

-Bien, iré a verlo. Bajaré a desayunar luego –les dice tranquila y va hacia la habitación. Toca la puerta, y al escuchar a su amigo, entra.

Roy y Jason la ven, hasta que ésta desaparece.

-¿No te parece que está muy calmada? –le pregunta Roy incrédulo.

-Pues… no sé Roy. Supongo que ella es así de fuerte. Vamos, bro, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-¡Estoy por salir de la ducha Alfred! ¡Un momento! –grita Dick.

Kara observa la habitación. Las maletas de su amigo aún estaban sin desempacar y la cama estaba ya tendida. Al salir, Dick sintió un profundo dolor al ver a Kara de espalda. La chica volteó y le sonrió, -Hola Dick.

El simplemente fue hacia ella y la abrazó con cariño. –Lamento mucho tu pérdida Kara. No te imaginas lo mal que me siento por no haber estado ahí para ayudarles a ti y a Connor.

-Tranquilo, Dick. No estabas en condiciones, y, aun así, dudo mucho que el desenlace hubiese sido otro.

Se separa de ella y baja la mirada. Al ver su tristeza, levanta su rostro acaricia con cariño, -Ahora, ¿cómo estás tú? Estaba muy angustiada cuando te vi inconsciente.

-Estoy mejor, solo un poco adolorido, aunque me dijeron que es normal. Pero no cambies el tema –le dice mientras la lleva de la mano y ambos se sientan en la cama - ¿Dónde te estás quedando? Porque aquí hay espacio suficiente, Kara.

-No te preocupes, me voy a quedar en la granja de los Kent…

-Pero, Kara, no tienes que pasar por esto sola. Además, si te quedas aquí tendrás cerca a Bárbara también.

Al escuchar su nombre, sintió un gran dolor, -¿Cómo está ella? ¿La has visto? ¿Has hablado con su papá?

-No tengo idea de cómo está. Lo último que supe es que estaba en cirugía. Con todo lo que pasó, buscando a Joker y luego el ataque de Clark… bueno… ni siquiera sé dónde se encuentra Alcor. Sin su aparato Bárbara no tiene esperanza de volver a caminar.

-Iré a buscarla apenas salga de aquí. Y te traeré noticias.

Él le agradece y sonríe, -Aunque la orden fue que no buscáramos contacto entre nosotros, me alegra muchísimo que hayas venido Kara.

Ella lo vuelve a abrazar, -A mí también, Dick.

-Y recuerda, esta también es tu casa, cuándo y por el tiempo que desees.

En la Embajada de Themiscira, había mucho movimiento. La orden había sido expresa de parte de Diana, todo el personal, que había estado con ella por varios años, debían irse. Ella estaba encerrada en su oficina. No deseaba hablar con nadie. En ese momento, lo único que tenía en su mente, era el bienestar de las personas que por tanto tiempo habían dependido de ella. Tocan a su puerta varias veces, pero ella seguía viendo por la ventana. Los periodistas y curiosos rodeaban el sitio, esperando alguna reacción de la única miembro de la Liga que se dejaba mostrar, ya que Hal había sido procesado en el momento de llegar a la Tierra.

-¡Diana, por favor, abre!

Al escuchar su voz, no tuvo más remedio que abrir. –Hola Steve.

-¿Me puedes decir porque no has contestado mis llamadas? –le dice molesto.

-A decir verdad, no he contestado ninguna, no solo las tuyas. Disculpa. Necesitaba este tiempo para pensar.

Fue nuevamente hacia la ventana. Había carteles tanto apoyando a los Super Héroes como detractores. –Es extraño el Mundo del Hombre. Como puede tener a sus héroes en un pedestal un día, y al siguiente, simplemente derrumbarlos.

-Bueno, no somos precisamente una raza que se distingue por su sabiduría, somos ingeniosos, pero hasta ahí.

-¿Qué has sabido? Imagino que por tu puesto en el Gobierno tienes más certeza de su próximo movimiento.

-Pues… Diana, el Presidente está considerando romper relaciones diplomáticas con Themiscira, como una forma de presionarte.

La mujer de inmediato vuelve a ver. –Eso es inadmisible. Mi madre no lo tolerará.

-Lo sé. Créeme que lo último que quisiera es un conflicto entre las Amazonas y el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, pero existe una gran molestia entre los políticos y la prensa por la desaparición del cuerpo de Superman. Muchos especulan que está vivo y ustedes lo están ocultando.

-¡Es ridículo! Steve, ¡vi el cuerpo de mi amigo inerte en una camilla! ¡¿Cómo pueden pensar que…?!

-Sabes que hay muchos intereses de por medio. El Senador Wells, por ejemplo, está haciendo una campaña muy efectiva para convencer al Senado que ponga presión sobre el Gobierno. Ya lo logró con la prensa. Y todo esto ha contribuido a que su imagen repunte. Ten por seguro que todo lo hace por fines políticos.

-Pues bien –dice después de meditarlo –Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

-¿Qué harás?

-Renunciaré a mi envestidura, y permitiré que la Justicia Humana se haga cargo.

-No, Diana, debe haber otra forma…

-Sí tomo la decisión por mí misma, las Amazonas no tendrán razones de actuar, y las relaciones entre mi Pueblo y tu Gobierno se mantendrán igual. Pero, necesito tu ayuda para negociar una completa liberación de cargos a mis cercanos colaboradores. ¿Puedes hacer llegar ese pedido por mí?

Steve se queda pensativo, -Diana, si sales por esa puerta, irás presa, como cualquier civil. Y no tengo idea de lo que te podrían hacer en custodia. Hal Jordan está desaparecido, y temo por ti.

-Descuida, quiero ver que intenten hacer caer a Diana de Themiscira, Hija de Hipólita y Princesa de las Amazonas –le responde con gran altivez

Steve sonríe, toma sus manos y las besa con cariño, -¿Cuándo será que la Princesa de las Amazonas incluirá entre sus muchos títulos Diana Trevor?

Ella sonríe y lo abraza. Steve le responde con fuerza, deseando no tener que separarse de ella, aunque era imposible de evitar. -Haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para liberarte. Lo prometo.

Diana observa sus ojos claros con ternura, -Lo sé Steve.

Los cuatro chicos llegan a la sala principal. Aunque ya conocía a algunos por su aventura dos días antes, Tim se sorprendió al ver al equipo reunido, o al menos, a casi todos.

-Supongo que ya los conoces, Tim. Pero igual te los presento. Estos son los miembros activos de los Titanes: Raven, Starfire, Superboy, conforman el equipo Alfa. Son los líderes. Luego el grupo Beta, formado por Wonder Girl, Artemisa, Jericó, Ravager y Damage. Y ya conociste al grupo Omega, Chico Bestia, Impulse y Escarabajo Azul. Él es Tim, su nombre clave es Robin.

-¡Np!

El grito de Tim hace que todos lo vuelvan a ver extrañados. –No… yo… no me llamen así.

-Tim pero…

-¡No soy Robin! ¡No más! ¡Y no formaré parte de ningún equipo!

-¡Esa decisión no la tomas tú, Drake! –le levanta voz Conner.

-Es suficiente Superboy –le pide Canario. Ella va hacia el chico, y le hable con suavidad –Tim, debes calmarte, te aseguro que aquí estás entre amigos.

-No tengo amigos. Nunca los he tenido, y no voy a empezar ahora con un grupo de desconocidos. Por favor, Canario. Solo déjenme ir.

-Sí el chico no se quiere quedar –interrumpe Ravager –No deberían obligarlo. ¡Que se vaya!

-Rose, por favor –le pide Starfire.

-Ravager tiene razón –dice Raven –Todos los que estamos aquí, venimos por nuestra propia voluntad. Él debería estar con su familia.

-Yo no tengo familia, ya no.

-Tim, por favor…

-Canario, ¿puedo ir a mi habitación? –le ruega. Ella deja de insistir y le permite irse.

-Bueno, eso estuvo genial –les dice Rose con sarcasmo.

-Pobre chico, es obvio que no está sobrellevando esto bien.

-¿Tú podrías, Kori? –le responde Raven

-¿Alguno podría decirme que está pasando? –pregunta Artemisa.

-Bien, supongo que el equipo Beta no sabe de los últimos acontecimientos, ya que estaban en una misión.

-Si habla de la muerte de Superman, Canario, lo escuchamos, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ese chico? –pregunta Damage

-¿En serio es el nuevo Robin? Pensé que al morir Jason Batman había decidido no integrar a otro más en el equipo.

-Así es Cassie, pero su ingreso ha sido por una situación de fuerza mayor.

Todos, excepto Bruce, observaban sorprendidos a Kara, quien feliz comía su segunda ración. –Es bueno ver que nada hace que pierdas el apetito, Kara –dice Roy, ganándose un codazo de Dick. Jason la miraba intranquilo, -¿Y… porqué viniste rubita?

Bruce lo vuelve a ver molesto, pero Kara le sonríe, -Obviamente, quise saber de ustedes. La última vez que los vi, eran transportados de emergencia.

-Sí bien… gracias por la visita… ¿por qué diablos estás tan buen humor? –le pregunta Roy, otra vez recibiendo un golpe de Dick.

-No es que estoy de humor. Solo que proceso el duelo diferente que ustedes –le dice con total tranquilidad.

Jason la mira con atención y luego a Bruce, arrugando la frente. Luego mira a Alfred, quien también servía la mesa calmado. –Bueno, dejen tanta payasada, y dígannos de una vez, ¿dónde está?

Todos lo observan extrañados, -¿De quién hablas, Jay?

-Pues de quien más Harper, de Superman. ¿Piensan que me van a engañar? Kara come como si fuera su última cena, Bruce está completamente calmado y Alfred parece que se ganó la lotería. Además, K, te conozco, no tienes la capacidad de fingir, eres pésima actriz.

Suena el teléfono y Alfred contesta, mientras sigue la discusión en la mesa, - ¡Deja de decir tonterías Jason! Si Superman estuviera vivo…

-Lo ocultarías para que Savage no pudiese controlarlo, es brillante –interrumpe Dick con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Un momento, stop ahí –exclama Roy mientras se pone de pie - ¿Él está vivo? Oye, Kara, te dimos las condolencias y no nos pudiste decir.

-Eso es lo de menos, Roy.

\- ¿Cómo dices eso, Jay?

-Esperen, esperen… si Superman está vivo, esto tiene que saberlo Tim, él cree que lo mató.

-No puedo creer lo que diré, pero estoy con el niño bonito, Tim debe saber que…

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! –levanta la voz Bruce, -Tomen asiento los cuatro, ¡ahora!

-Señor, disculpe interrumpir su agradable conversación familiar, pero en el teléfono está Oliver Quinn.

De inmediato toma el teléfono y responde. - ¿Cómo está Tim?... ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que se fue?...

Los cinco observan en silencio, preocupados, mientras el rostro de Bruce se va desfigurando. –No puede ser… ¿Cómo se atrevió a llevárselo?... ¡No, Quinn, no lo acepto!... ¡Él debe estar aquí, conmigo, no con los Titanes!... No, dile a Dinah que iré personalmente a buscarlo, que no le diga nada, hasta que yo llegue. Connor me va a escuchar, te lo aseguro… ¡Estoy perfectamente bien, Quinn, no soy un inválido! ¡Iré por mi hijo y eso es definitivo!

Corta de golpe la llamada. Ninguno dice nada, pero en sus rostros había preocupación. Bruce estaba agitado, completamente fuera de sí.

-Señor, creo que debería descansar.

-Alfred… prepara… ammm… el auto…

-Señor, no creo que deba salir así…

-Te lo pido… no discutas… solo…

Todos se pusieron de pie al ver que Bruce se inclinaba hacia adelante sin fuerzas. Alfred de inmediato lo sujetó y puso su cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Jason! Toma mi celular y busca el número de Leslie, ¡llámala! –le dice contrariado Alfred.

De inmediato, el menor busca en el bolsillo de Alfred y saca el móvil. –Por favor, señor Harper, ayúdeme a llevarlo a la cama.

-Claro, Al.

Roy llevó la silla hacia el cuarto, seguido por el resto. Al entrar, Roy y Alfred se acercaron para ponerlo en la cama.

-Ok, Al, tómalo de los brazos…

-Esperen, esperen, yo me encargo –dice Kara, haciendo a un lado a Roy. Toma a Bruce y sin ninguna dificultad lo levanta.

Roy asiente y vuelve a ver a Dick. –Lo olvidé: kriptoniana.

La chica lo acomoda con suavidad en la cama, y se hace a un lado para que Alfred lo atienda.

-Mmm… Alfred… Tim.

-Leslie ya viene –dice Jason al entrar a la habitación.

-Escucha… yo no quiero…

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar –Debo ir…

-Señor, debe calmarse, podría sufrir otra convulsión, recuerde lo que dijo Alcor, debe mantenerse sin estrés…

Jason estaba asustado viendo la condición de Bruce. Ve a Dick y le hace una seña. Ambos salen de la habitación, seguidos por Kara y Roy.

-Ok, me quieres decir que tiene Bruce. Y no me mientas Dick. Merezco saberlo.

Los otros dos observan a ambos hermanos. Dick suspira, -Bien. A Bruce le diagnosticaron un tumor cerebral hace unos meses. Le dieron unos meses de vida.

-¿Cómo? –dice cara completamente impactada.

Al escucharlo, Jason cierra los ojos y camina de un lado a otro, completamente afectado.

-… Por eso trajeron a Alcor, para buscar la forma de curarlo, ya que la medicina humana no podía hacer nada por él.

-Maldita sea, Dick. ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

-Fue decisión de Bruce, Jason. Recuerda que hasta hace unos días estabas grave, no sintió que era el mejor momento.

-Le pregunté Dick –le dice molesto –el día que le dispararon a Bárbara, le pregunté si estaba enfermo y lo negó. Escuché por los asistentes de Hamilton que estaba siendo atendido, pero el muy infeliz no me dijo nada. ¿Quién más lo sabía?

-Los fundadores, Tim, Alfred… yo lo supe por casualidad durante el ataque de Darkseid. No sé quién más.

Jason se recuesta en la pared, empieza a frotarse los ojos con fuerza. Los tres se quedan en silencio.

-Jason, escucha –le sigue hablando Dick –Él no ha estado bien, debes entender que ha sido una cosa sobre otra en los últimos días. Debo confesar… que ni siquiera he podido hablar con él de todo esto. Con todo lo que ha pasado, no tengo idea de cómo ha hecho para sobrellevarlo. Alfred me dijo que padece de dolores terribles de cabeza casi todo el tiempo, y tú ves su estado, mueve parcialmente sus piernas.

Jason toma una bocanada de aire y lo vuelve a ver. Tenía los ojos rojos e intentaba mostrarse fuerte, -Alcor puede hacer algo por él, ¿no es así?

-Eso espero. Empezó el tratamiento ayer, en medio de toda la crisis. Cuando la mansión explotó, él apenas estaba saliendo de su primera dosis. Te cuento esto para que entiendas que no puedes perturbarlo. Cualquier… situación que lo llegue afectar fuertemente puede hacer que colapse. Mira ahora con todo este asunto de Tim.

Dick se acerca él y pone un mano en su hombro, -Debemos ayudarnos, al menos por esta vez, hay que trabajar juntos, tu y yo. ¿De acuerdo?

Jason asiente aún afectado por la noticia.

-Todo este tiempo Clark lo supo… no quiero imaginarme lo que fue para él, ¡pobre Clark! –dice afectada Kara. Pero eso hace que los tres se vuelvan a ver.

-¿Pobre Clark? –le interroga Dick -¿Por qué no pobre Alfred o pobre Tim?

-Es cierto, Kara, ¿por qué te angustia tu primo? ¿Tan cercanos son? –cuestiona Roy.

En ese instante, Jason suma dos más dos y camina hacia ella, -A ver, a ver. ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

-Pues, les dije, quería verlos chicos.

-Sí, pero tú no entraste por la puerta principal.

-Es cierto Jay, es más, cuando te encontramos, salías de la habitación de Bruce.

Kara los miró nervioso, hizo un puño con sus dedos y se tapó la boca nerviosa.

-Ok, Kara –prosigue Jason, buscando una respuesta, que créanlo, no quería escuchar –Hace un rato te dije que eras una pésima actriz, así que voy a intentar a hacer la pregunta sin que suene ofensiva, Bruce y Clark son…

-¡No lo digas! –le ruega Kara. –Yo… si…

Roy se carcajeó con fuerza, Dick los miraba confundido sin entender, pero Jason se quedó con la boca abierta, -Creo que necesito aire –exclama mientras va al balcón.

-¿Qué pasó? No entiendo.

-Dick, lo siento, no puedo decir nada más.

El joven sale al balcón a buscar a Jason. Este se encontraba recostado en el balcón, aun tratando de asimilar la noticia.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hay entre Clark y Bruce?

-¡¿No entendiste Dick?!

-Yo no…

-Creo que tu hermano está en negación –le dice Roy aun riendo, mientras se recuesta a su lado.

-En serio, hermano, tú no tienes arreglo. Es decir, mírenos chicos: Tim el genio, yo el chico malo y Dick el inocentón…

-¡Cállate Jason!

-Ok, ok –interrumpe Roy –Richard, pon atención. Te hare la descripción gráfica de lo que vio Kara en la habitación de Bruce esta mañana. Mira mis manos –le dice mientras le muestra las dos palmas. Kara se une a ellos, ya sin fuerzas para aguantar la risa.

–Ok, con el pulgar y el índice de mi mano izquierda hago como un círculo, ¿lo ves?

Los tres observan con atención las manos de Roy, tratando de descifrar lo que iba a hacer. -Ahora con la mano derecha, levanto mi dedo índice. Ahora introduzco el dedo índice en mi círculo, y empiezo el mete, saca, mete, saca, mete, saca.

Dick abre los ojos, pálido, -Esto no es posible.

-¡Eres un puerco Harper! –dice Jason mientras lo golpea en el brazo.

-¡No, no! ¡Eso no fue lo que vi!

-¡Ahh! ¡Pero entonces si viste algo en esa habitación! –exclama Jason.

-Por favor, Kara, sin rodeos, dilo de una vez, porque no puedo creer que hicieron eso que mostró Roy…

-Bien, los encontré… Bruce estaba en la cama, sin camisa. Mi primo estaba vestido, inclinado… besándolo.

-¿Besándolo? –pregunta Roy -¿Puso sus labios en que parte de su anatomía?

-¡En sus labios, Roy! ¡En sus labios! ¿Bien? Estaban besándose –le contesta ya resignada.

Jason y Roy no dejaban de reír, al ver el rostro acongojado de Kara, mientras Dick, aún en colapso, se recostó en la baranda, junto a Jason. –No puedo creerlo.

-Ni yo –dice Roy –Es que ustedes los Wayne son de película. Tu conmigo –dice mientras señala a Jason -, Dick con Wally y ahora Bruce con Clark.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo que yo con Wally?!

En ese momento Kara empieza a reír, -Oh, vamos Dick, no puedes negarlo.

-Sí, y esto se veía venir desde hace años… escucha Jason. Solo imagina a tu hermanito mayor, con su traje de Robin, a Wally con el de Kid Flash, ¿de acuerdo? Wally le decía "Súbete a mi espalda, Dick". Y tu hermanito brincaba como conejo, eso era un clásico en el Monte Justicia hace 10 años.

-Es cierto, se veían tan adorables.

-Pueden callarse de una buena vez. Solo somos amigos.

-Sí, sí, claro –dicen los tres al unísono.

-Ya solo falta que Tim siga la tradición Wayne y traiga su noviecito a la casa –dice Roy entusiasmado.

-Eso nunca va a pasar –exclama Dick

-Que ni se le ocurra, porque ese chico saldrá con una bala en la pierna.

-¡Oh vamos muchachos, no sean egoístas! Además, estoy segura que, si un chico llega a capturar el corazón de Tim, será muy afortunado.

-Sí, hasta que yo lo encuentre.

-Estoy contigo hermano.

-Ustedes dos son de lo peor.

-Disculpen por interrumpir tan animada charla –les dice Alfred –El señor Bruce se ha estabilizado, sin embargo, aún debo esperar la revisión de Leslie, y ya me logré comunicar con el enfermero que le está administrando las dosis al señor, vendrá esta tarde. Lo que nos pone un predicamento.

-¿Qué sucede Alfred?

-El señor Bruce está empecinado en que el joven Tim esté con nosotros, y de hecho, apoyo su posición. Pero él no está en condiciones de salir, mucho menos si eso le va a significar un mayor estrés.

-No te preocupes, Alfred. Jason y yo iremos por él.

-Sí, Al, cuenta con nosotros.

-Bien, les pido por favor a los cuatro lo siguiente. Nadie, además de los que estamos aquí, puede saber que el señor Kent está vivo. De ser así, el gobierno vendría por él, o peor, Savage podría volver a manipularlo, por lo que les pido que guarden discreción. Al único que se le podrá decir será al joven Tim, pero solo hasta que regrese. No sería conveniente que alguien más escuchara esa noticia.

-De acuerdo Alfred, se hará como digas.

El anciano se va, dejándolos solos. –Lo que quiero saber es por qué Connor lo llevó con los Titanes.

-¿Qué quieres decir Roy? –pregunta Dick.

Kara y Roy se quedan viendo, sin saber si decirles.

-Vamos, Harper, escúpelo ya. ¿Qué sucede con Superboy?

-Vean chicos –les explica Kara -Connor estaba a los pies de Clark cuando Tim le disparó…

-¿Y?

-Bueno, él no lo tomó muy bien…

-¿No lo tomó muy bien? Eso es ser muy suave. Lo amenazó –dice Roy directamente.

-¿Qué él hizo qué? –preguntó molesto Jason, poniéndose de pie.

-Ok, chicos, entiendan, fue muy traumático para él…

-No, Kara, escucha aprecio a Connor, es mi amigo, pero no puede amenazar a Tim, es solo un chico.

-¡Y es nuestro hermano, maldita sea!

-Además, Superman estaba incontrolable, Tim no vio otra salida, Connor debería entenderlo.

-Sí Dick, pero comprende…

-¡Ni Dick ni yo tenemos nada que comprender, Kara! ¡Lo que espero es no ver ni siquiera un moretón pequeño en el cuerpo de Tim, sino Conner y yo tendremos un grave problema! Iré a cambiarme –dice Jason molesto.

Los tres se quedan en silencio por unos segundos, mientras el menor se va a su habitación. –Intentaré calmarlo. –dice Roy mientras los sigue.

Kara vuelve a ver a Dick, pero este le niega, -Lo siento Kara, pero esta vez estoy con Jason. Aunque sea Connor, no le perdonaré si le llegó o le llega a hacer algo a Tim.

Ella asiente, y se queda inmóvil en el balcón, mientras Dick se va en silencio a su habitación.

Pasó cerca de una hora de la reunión con Canario y los Titanes. Tim estaba recostado. Con fuerza se limpiaba las lágrimas. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Al escuchar la puerta abrir, miró con miedo, pero sintió alivio al ver que no era Conner.

El equipo Beta entró y se aproximaron a Tim. El chico se limpió el rostro y se sentó en la cama. Ellos tomaron asiento alrededor suyo.

-Bueno, supongo que solo nos conoces con nuestros nombres de guerra, así que nos iremos presentando. Mi nombre es Cassie, me llaman Wonder Girl, la chica de pelo castaño es Rose, conocida como Ravager, el chico rubio y callado a su lado es Jerico, la rubia a tu lado es Artemisa…

-A mí solo dime así, es mi nombre de guerra y el real.

-Sí, es cierto –continua Cassie –Y luego el enorme chico sonriente a tu lado es Grant, le llamamos Damage.

-Es un gusto, yo ya sabía de ustedes…

-Sí, ya los chicos nos dijeron que conoces nuestras habilidades –le dice Artemisa –y al saber de quién eres pupilo, entendemos porqué.

-Oye –le dice Grant –Sé que estas nervioso por todo lo que ha pasado, pero quiero que sepas que aquí te podemos ayudar.

-Grant tiene razón –toma la palabra Cassie –Si algo tenemos todos en común es que hemos pasado por situaciones muy difíciles con o sin nuestras habilidades.

-Te pongo de ejemplo a mí y al chico a mi lado –interrumpe Ravager –Saluda Jerico.

El rubio le hace una seña, que Tim interpreta como "Un gusto amigo". –Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero ambos somos medios hermanos, hijos de Slade Wilson.

-Deadstrock.

-Exacto. Ese hijo de perra ha intentado matar a los Titanes desde que lo conformaron hace 12 años. Hasta a nosotros, sus propios hijos, nos ha utilizado de maneras que no te puedes imaginar.

-Yo obtuve mis poderes explosivos por un accidente –le explica Grant –y fue muy doloroso, aún ahora que los uso. Me costó mucho controlarlos, y a veces, cometí errores que casi pusieron en peligro vidas humanas.

-Sí, pero tú no asesinaste, yo por el contrario…

-Yo sí –le dice Rose aka Ravager –Yo he asesinado con o sin la influencia de mi padre. De todos los miembros, soy la que más demonios persigue, pero si algo he aprendido aquí, es que ayudar a otros, es una forma de redimir en parte los errores del pasado.

-Si decides irte, nadie aquí te va a juzgar –le dice Cassie –Pero para nosotros sería un honor que un nuevo Robin o como quieras llamarte, estén en nuestras filas.

-Hubo dos antes que tú. Dick, que nosotros lo llegamos a conocer , Dick que ahora es Nightwing y el último Robin, Jason –le dice Artemisa con tristeza.

-Para nosotros fue difícil saber que nuestro amigo había muerto, pero si sigues con nosotros, te ayudaremos a superar ese dolor que tanto te atormenta –le dice Grant.

-Y todo lo que tenemos aquí estará a tu disposición –dice Cassie, pero se detiene al ver que Jericó hace varias señas. Rose se ríe, al igual que Tim.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Dice que solo debo tener cuidado con tocar los Pop Corn de Grant.

-Oh sí viejo, cualquier cosa menos eso –le responde el musculoso chico, haciendo que el resto se ría.

-Chicos.

Todos vuelven a ver a la puerta, al escuchar la voz de Canario. –Tim, tienes visitas.

En ese momento, Dick y Jason entran a la habitación. El equipo Beta se queda en silencio al ver frente a ellos a alguien que no pensaban ver nunca más, -Ey, chicos, ¿todo bien?

-Eres un maldito hijo de tu madre Todd –le dice Rose mientras se abalanza sobre él. Jason se pone en posición defensiva, esperando lo peor, pero esta lo toma de los brazos y lo acerca a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza, -Sabía que ni el infierno te iba a querer, infeliz.

El chico se ríe, -Sí, Rose, también me da gusto verte.

El resto del equipo va hacia él y lo abrazan de la misma forma.

Todos le preguntaban al mismo tiempo donde había estado, como había vuelto.

-Vean chicos, les contaré lo que quieran, lo prometo, pero ahora necesito hablar con él –dice mientras señala a Tim, que estaba inmóvil en la cama.

Después de despedirse, todos dejan en la habitación únicamente a Jason y Dick, con su hermano.

-Bien, hablemos.

Ya entrada la tarde en Kansas, Kara llega a la granja exhausta. Las luces estaban prendidas, así que supuso que su primo estaba ahí. Entró y sonrió al ir a la cocina y ver ollas humeando.

-Ya era hora, ¿dónde estabas? –le pregunta Clark.

La rubia va hacia él y lo abraza con cariño. –Ey, apenas nos vimos hace unas pocas Kara. Estas…

Al soltarla, ve que de sus ojos salen lágrimas, -Oye, ¿qué pasa?

-Yo… lo siento Clark… es que… no sabes lo que fue, verte así, herido… y no pude hacer nada… te falle, lo siento.

-No, Kara, no. Tu no me fallaste, ninguno lo hizo. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir así.

En ese momento, ambos escuchan un auto que se aproxima a la entrada de la casa.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –le pregunta Clark.

-No, a nadie.

Los dos se asoman por la ventana. -¿Qué hace un taxi aquí? –pregunta Kara.

Clark escuchó los latidos de la pasajera, y aún no podía creerlo.

-Bien, gracias por traerme.

-¿Quiere que la espere?

-No será necesario, gracias.

Finalmente, el vehículo se va, dejando a Lois Lane, que llevaba una maleta en su mano, mientras que su otro brazo estaba aún enyesado. La reportera dio algunos pasos hacia la casa y se detuvo al pie de los escalones.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Clark?

-No sé. Nadie sabe de Clark Kent, supongo que quiere saber porque no he ido al Planet.

-Pudo usar el teléfono.

La mujer se quedó mirando la casa. Esperó algunos segundos, y se impacientó.

-Bien, sal de una vez, Clark –grita.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué hacer.

-Si salgo y le digo que no estás.

-No la conoces, ella es…

-Clark Kent, o debería llamarte Superman –le dice levantando la voz.

En ese momento, ambos primos se quedan fríos y se vuelven a ver.

Lois se ríe, -Sabes algo, es increíble lo inocente que eres. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que un poco de gel y unos lentes iban a engañarme? Por dos décadas, ¡veinte años, Clark!, he guardado tu más grande secreto, sin que lo imaginaras, esperando que, en algún momento, me tuvieras la suficiente confianza para decirme…. Pero no, ahora la Liga de la Justicia dice que te moriste y ¿debo creerle?

Lois respira profundo, tratando de ahogar las lágrimas que empezaban a correr. –Pues no… Clark, o Superman o Kal El o como te quieras llamar, no lo acepto. Sé que estas vivo. Es más, estoy segura que en este momento estas ahí adentro pensando en cómo salirte de esto… vine a comprobar que mi mejor amigo está vivo y no pienso dejar esta granja hasta que saques tu trasero y me des la cara. Nunca te pedí más que una entrevista, ahora te pido que no me dejes sufrir así. Y no necesito ver a un Hombre de Acero, sino a ti, a Clark, así que… por favor… sal…

Pasaron varios segundos sin respuesta. Al no ver movimiento ni escuchar ruido, Lois se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a llorar, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Al verlo frente a él, con un pantalón caqui barato, una camisa de cuadros rojo con blanco y sus gafas, se río entre lágrimas y corrió hacia él. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Eres un grandísimo tonto, Clark Kent.

-Sí, lo sé Lois… Lo lamento.

Ella se separa de él, y limpia del rostro de Clark las lágrimas que había caído.

-Ayy, por Dios quítate esas gafas.

Él ríe y se las quita. Ella alborota su pelo perfectamente peinado con gel y sonríe. –Bien, es hora de trabajar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Para eso vine. Haremos que resucite el Hombre de Acero. Y estoy segura que detrás de todo esto hay una historia increíble que nunca podré publicar –le dice con una sonrisa.

Ambos entran a la casa. A pesar de todos los contratiempos, algo de esperanza había nacido en el corazón de los primos gracias a esa inesperada visitante.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche**

 **Capítulo 26: Reflejos y Consecuencias**

* * *

El grupo Beta estaba enloquecido en el comedor, haciendo toda clase de preguntas a Starfire, Raven, Canario y Conner sobre Jason. Ellas trataban de aclarar sus dudas. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar sentado con ellos, los oídos de Conner estaban enfocados en la conversación de aquella habitación.

-¡Escuchen! –grita Cassie desde la sala -¡Están apresando a Wonder Woman!

De inmediato todos encienden el televisor de la cocina. Las imágenes eran impactantes. Suben el volumen y escuchan con atención a la reportera:

 **"Estamos a las afueras de la Embajada de Themiscira ante el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, en donde en estos momentos Diana Prince, conocida en todo el mundo por Wonder Woman, está saliendo de la Embajada, acompañada por dos abogados y un hombre vestido de militar. A las afueras de la Embajada esperan los miembros de la Guardia Nacional y del FBI… en este momento Wonder Woman está saliendo por el portón y se ha encontrado con el agente federal que lidera el arresto… Un hecho histórico se está presentando en este momento: en una semana, Wonder Woman se convierte en la tercer miembro de la desaparecida Liga de la Justicia en ser entregada a las autoridades. Como recordarán, hace tres días Superman fue puesto a las órdenes del Ejercito Nacional por la situación vivida en Metrópolis. Se dio a conocer que ayer en la noche, Harold Jordan, conocido como Linterna Verde, fue llevado en custodia, aunque no se ha dado a conocer las razones de esto. Estamos intentado obtener reacciones de Wonder Woman… como pueden observar es… difícil… ya que la prensa y el público que se ha hecho presente… quiere también impresiones… Wonder Woman, buenas. Solo unas palabras para las personas que están observando esta señal en vivo.**

 **-Reitero mi compromiso para con la gente y que tanto mis acciones como las de mis compañeros han sido en pro del bienestar común.**

 **-Diana, ¿qué sucedió con Superman? Se ha informado de su muerte, pero aún la prensa no tiene información de los detalles.**

 **-Por consejo de mis abogados no voy a tratar el tema por ahora, pero le aseguro que en ningún momento hemos querido obstaculizar el cumplimiento de la justicia, y que detrás de todos estos sucesos, hay una mente maestra que en cualquier momento será puesta en evidencia.**

 **-Bueno como ven, no ha querido referirse con detalles a los hechos que se le imputan. Ahora regresaremos al estudio."**

* * *

-Esto es una pesadilla –dice Dinah completamente devastada al ver a su compañera entrando a un vehículo policial conocido como "perrera", utilizado para los criminales comunes.

-¿Pensé que Diana tenía inmunidad diplomática? –pregunta Cassie afectada.

-Lo tenía, no tengo idea de porqué renunció a ella.

Mientras todos discutían, Conner volvió su oído a la conversación de los tres hermanos.

Dick y Jason tomaron asiento frente a Tim. Dick evaluaba su comportamiento. Aunque no era tan habilidoso con Bruce y el mismo Tim, lo conocía a la perfección, sabía cuándo su hermano estaba nervioso, y era de esa forma que lo observaba. Jason, por su parte, intentaba encontrar "un pequeño moretón" en el cuerpo de su hermano, pero era imposible: estaba vestido con pantalón negro largo, abierto a un lado por el yeso que aún llevaba, una camiseta anaranjada y un suéter que cubría sus brazos. _"Su cuello se ve bien, ocupo verle los brazos"_.

-Ufff, aquí si hace calor –dice Jason, mientras se quita la jacket. -¿no te parece Dick?

-Sí, increíble.

Ambos se quitan sus chamarras y la dejaron de lado. Tim se frotaba las manos, nervioso, con la mirada baja, esperando ver el próximo movimiento de sus hermanos.

-¿A qué vinieron?

-Pues es obvio Timmy, venimos a sacarte de aquí.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-No quiero ver a Bruce, y ustedes me van a llevar con él.

Los dos se vuelven a ver. Jason le hace una seña a Dick, y este se dirige a él, -Tim, escucha, hay cosas que no sabes, que pasaron estas últimas horas.

-No me interesan.

-Sí, chico, te interesan y mucho –le interrumpe Jason –Balack fue secuestrado por Joker y la Mansión fue destruida.

-¿Qué?

-Mientras estábamos siendo atendidos, Doble Cara, Harley y otros villanos llegaron con su gente a la Mansión. La Liga logró repeler el ataque, pero activaron una bomba, apenas les dio tiempo de salir con vida y rescatar a Bruce y Alfred.

-Pero la baticueva…

-Hasta donde sabemos, la entrada estaba protegida al momento de la explosión, pero aún no hemos ido a ver el grado de los daños.

-Foster nos está dando asilo en una de sus casas para evitar a la prensa, que por cierto está enloquecida por la desaparición de Bruce.

-¿Y Balack?

-Vivo, lo rescataron Jordan y West. Pero tú, ¿cómo has estado?

-¿Por qué no van al grano chicos? Están dando muchas vueltas.

-Tienes razón –le responde Jason –Iré al grano, vendrás con nosotros.

-No

-No fue pregunta Tim.

-Lo siento Dick, pero tomé una decisión y no pueden obligarme.

-Quítate la chamarra –le exige Jason.

\- ¿Por?

-Está haciendo mucho calor, quítatela

-Yo no siento…

\- ¡Te la quitas o te la quito yo!

-Jason –le llama Dick para calmarlo.

-Olvídalo bro, él quiere ir al grano, ¿no? Además, eso de la psicología no va conmigo, quítatela Tim.

El menor obedece. Conforme la tela se va retirando, la ira de Jason se va encendiendo. Los brazos de Tim, desde el codo hacia el hombro, estaban marcados con manchas oscuras, con tonos de rojizos a morados, y un corte en su brazo izquierdo, que iba de la muñeca a la mitad del brazo.

-¡Voy a matar a ese maldito! –exclama Jason al ir a la puerta.

-¡Espera Jason! –le llama Dick mientras va hacia él.

-¡Mira sus brazos Dick!–grita.

Dick lo toma de los hombros y lo aleja de la puerta, -No lograrás nada…

-¡Conner le hizo daño!

En ese instante, el clon abre los ojos al escucharle. Recordó la forma en como lo había sujetado de los brazos y lo había puesto contra la pared.

\- ¡Sí sales en ese estado, te matará!

\- ¡Qué lo intente!

\- ¡Él no lo hizo! –grita Tim haciendo que los mayores lo vuelvan a ver.

Desde el comedor, Conner se intriga al escucharlo.

-Tim, no nos mientas para protegerlo.

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo Dick! Dos hombres me atacaron anoche. Ellos me hicieron esto. Y Conner me salvó.

\- ¿Estás seguro que eso pasó?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo está protegiendo!

\- ¡No lo hago, Jason!

-Sabes que Dick, no puedo con esto… Mira Tim, si vas a hacer el papel de mártir es cosa tuya, pero solo te digo que no es necesario, en serio. Tienes tu casa, tu familia. ¡No necesitas pasar penurias por esa bestia!

-Jason, Conner tiene derecho a estar enfadado

\- ¡Él no tiene mierda de derecho Tim!

-¡Mate a Superman! ¡Su familia! ¿Qué harías en su posición?

-Entonces, ¿es cierto lo que piensa Jason? ¿Él te hizo daño? –le pregunta Dick, ahora desconcertado.

-¡No he dicho eso!

-No necesito que lo hagas –increpa Jason-, a ese hijo de perra le voy a partir la cara… -exclama mientras sale de la habitación.

-Jason… ¡Jason! –Dick le llama inútilmente.

Tim, aterrado, trata de ir tras él, pero Dick lo detiene. –Quédate aquí.

-¡Pero Dick! ¡Jason está fuera de control!

-Yo iré, tú te quedas.

Conner escucha los pasos de Jason aproximándose de forma apresurada, mientras el resto sigue conversando. Se pone de pie, serio, esperándolo.

-¡Eres un mal nacido Conner Kent! –le grita Jason, que venía a toda velocidad hacia él. De inmediato, el resto se para. Dinah va hacia Jason y lo detiene, mientras Kori se pone entre los dos.

\- ¿A qué vienes Jason? Sabes que no puedes hacerme daño –le dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Así? Ten cuidado idiota, o serás el segundo kriptoniano que muere a manos de un Wayne.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! –grita Conner quien se abalanza hacia él. Jason hace a un lado a Canario y responde, pero ambos se detienen cuando Kori hace brotar energía de sus manos y las dirige hacia los dos. –¡Se calman los dos!

\- ¡No te metas en esto, Kori! ¡Si el resucitado me quiere, aquí estoy!

\- ¿Sabes lo fácil que es hacer balas de kriptonita, Kon El?

\- ¡Ok, suficiente!

\- ¡No Canario! ¡No lo es! ¡Tim tiene los brazos hechos una mierda por culpa de este infeliz!

\- ¡No fui yo!

\- ¿¡Y te tengo que creer?!

-¡Jason, cálmate o voy a enviarte a otra dimensión! –le advierte Raven.

-He ido al infierno y regresado, preciosa, te aseguro que nada me atemoriza.

\- Voy a hacer que te comas tus palabras Todd –le dice Connor con deseos de hacer un lado a Starfire.

\- ¡Cuando quieras alien!

\- ¡Basta los dos! –grita Dick, que observaba a unos metros –Jason, sal de aquí

El chico se queda inmóvil. Conner y él se ven, sin quitar la vista en el otro, siendo solo separados por Kori, que mantenía sus manos a pocos centímetros de sus pechos.

\- ¡Jason! ¡Te di una orden! ¡Ve a la camioneta y espérame ahí! –le insiste Dick.

Lentamente, Jason retrocede y va hacia la salida.

Kori baja las manos, exhausta por el esfuerzo de controlar su energía. Canario va hacia Conner, cara a cara. - ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No le hice nada al chico.

-Jason dijo…

\- ¡Jason puede rebuznar lo que quiera! ¡Ya te dije, si no me crees, pregúntale a Drake!

Dinah lo mira molesta, pero no insiste más y va detrás de Jason.

Conner vuelve a ver a Dick. Éste se queda inmóvil. Su mira denota decepción, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía una seriedad que nunca antes Conner ni ninguno había visto. Starfire camina hacia Dick, y le susurra –Dick, ve con Tim. No hagas esto más grande, por favor.

-Descuida Kori. –le responde. Da media vuelta y va con Tim.

Conner intenta irse, pero la pelirroja lo detiene del brazo y hace que gire.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste Conner?

\- ¡Ya dije que no le hice nada! ¡¿Me pueden dejar en paz?! –les grita, pero ambas se quedan frías al ver su mirada. Él se va, y Kori se vuelve a Raven.

-¿Viste su mirada?

-Más que eso, sentí su alma.

-¿Crees que puedas hablar con él? ¿Calmarlo?

-Starfire, no puedo ni con mis demonios internos…

-Pero si no lo ayudamos, se va a destruir así mismo.

* * *

Canario llegó con Jason, estaba recostado en la pared. Se frotaba los ojos con fuerza.

-Eso ha sido lo más estúpido que te he visto hacer Todd, y eso que siempre fuiste muy loco. Un simple golpe y te hubiera matado. ¿En qué pensabas?

El no alza la mirada. –Jason, ¿te estoy hablando?

El chico levanta la mirada. Sus ojos rojos estaban cargados de lágrimas.

-Jason… -susurra al ver su rostro afligido.

-Tiene que hacer algo Dinah, por favor –le ruega –Conner lo va a matar… y… Bruce está mal…

-¿Ya te dijeron?

-Sí… estoy… no… me cuesta… no se decirlo… lo que siento, yo….

-No tienes que hacerlo –le responde suavemente, mientras le pone las manos en los hombros –Puedo verlo en tu rostro.

Su respiración se agita por su esfuerzo de no permitirse llorar. –Necesito… necesito llevarme a Tim de aquí… y llevarlo con Bruce… está desesperado por verlo…

-¿Jay? –se escucha la voz de Roy, quien se acerca a ellos. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?

Jason se separa de Dinah y se limpia el rostro. –Nada. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedarías en la camioneta.

-No me desvíes, ¿qué te paso bro?

-Nada, nada. Adiós Canario –se despide y va a la salida.

Roy iba tras él, pero es detenido por Dinah. -¿Cómo has estado Roy?

-Bien… bien, Dinah. ¿Qué pasó?

-Tuvo un enfrentamiento con Conner. Está desesperado porque Tim no quiere regresar. ¿Por qué no entraste? Los chicos están adentro, estoy segura que quisieran verte.

-Escuche Dinah, usted es la mujer de Oliver, y prefiero no tener contacto con él.

-Pero Roy, tus amigos…

-Ya no formo parte de sus vidas, es mejor así. Iré con Jason. No le diga a Quinn que me vio, por favor.

-Está bien –suspira –Como quieras.

* * *

Dick cierra la puerta por dentro y va hacia Tim, quien se había sentado en la cama. Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio. Tim seguía frotándose las manos, nervioso. En ningún momento, levantó la mirada para ver a su hermano.

-¿Cómo está Bruce? –le pregunta Tim. Dick toma asiento a su lado. –No está bien. Esta mañana colapsó en el desayuno cuando Quinn le dijo que estabas aquí. Por eso necesitamos que regreses a casa, te aseguro que será lo mejor para todos.

-¿Dónde lo enterraron… quiero decir a… a Superman? –pregunta el más joven afectado.

-No fue enterrado. Bruce decidió disponer de su cuerpo para que el Gobierno no se hiciera de él.

-¿Disponer? ¿Por qué?

-Está convencido que Savage puede tener aliados en el Gobierno, y temió que utilizaran su ADN kriptoniano, así que buscó la manera de que el gobierno no tuviera acceso a él.

¿Cómo?

-Prepararon una pequeña ceremonia en la Atalaya y luego enviaron el ataúd al Sol.

De un golpe la puerta se abre por completo. Dick y Tim se ponen de pie por la impresión. Conner entra furioso.

Al verlo Dick va hacia él, -¿Qué quieres?

Conner observa los brazos de Tim y se perturba, _"¿Yo le hice eso?"._

\- ¿No crees que ya le hiciste mucho daño?

-Yo no… -trata de hablar Conner, pero la impresión de ver los brazos de Tim no lo dejaba articular palabra en ese instante.

\- ¡Te dije que no me hizo esto! –le insiste Tim desesperado.

-Lo siento Tim, pero no te creo.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es más fácil pensar que el estúpido clon lo hizo? –pregunta Conner ya volviendo en sí.

\- ¡No vengas a auto compadecerte, Conner? ¡Me conoces, sabes que nunca te he tratado de esa forma! Si estoy aquí es para llevarme a Tim a su casa, con su familia.

\- ¡Todos piensan en él, en el pobre Tim! ¡Pero fui yo quien perdió a su hermano!

Dick baja la intensidad, entendiendo el dolor de su amigo, -Oye, sé cómo te sientes y créeme que me duele tu perdida, pero entiende que no puedo permitir que Tim sufra. Y no pienso irme de aquí sin él.

-No –responde Tim tajante.

\- ¿No qué? –le pregunta Dick desconcertado.

-No me iré contigo. Me quedaré aquí.

Dick va hacia él contrariado, -Espera, Tim, ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije antes? Bruce necesita que estés con él.

-Bruce entenderá. Ahora debo quedarme aquí, con los Titanes.

Ambos, tanto Conner como Dick, no entienden que sucede. Conner, en especial, no comprendía su actitud.

-No pienso irme sin ti…

-Pero no puedes obligarme.

-Espera… ¿acaso Conner te está obligando de alguna manera?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! –responde indignado el mitad kriptoniano.

\- ¡No estoy hablando contigo! –Dick le levanta la voz mientras lo señala con dureza.

-Dick, por favor –le dice suavemente –Esta decisión la estoy tomando yo. Piensa que… es la primera vez que estaré en un equipo. Nunca he tenido amigos, y esta es la oportunidad de empezar a hacerlo, con chicos que han vivido experiencias parecidas a las mías.

-Pero Bruce…

-Ya te dije, él entenderá. Ahora ve con Jason. Ya hemos perturbado demasiado el ambiente.

Dick se queda pensativo, -Bien, hablaré con Bruce, le diré tu decisión. Pero quiero que me prometas que, sin importar la hora, si necesitas ayuda, me llamaras, ¿de acuerdo? –le dice mientras le da un celular que llevaba. –Es para cualquier emergencia, con línea directa a mi teléfono.

-Está bien, Dick.

Tim lo abraza. Dick responde, cerrando los ojos con un atisbo de angustia. Luego, se vuelve a Conner y lo mira serio. –Camina, hay que hablar.

* * *

La "perrera" que llevaba a Diana paró en un edificio federal. Era seguido por el vehículo de Steve, quien iba con dos abogados de su absoluta confianza. En ningún momento se separó de del vehículo, que finalmente llegó a un edificio federal. Al salir del auto, vieron a Diana bajarse de la perrera, aún esposada. La Princesa de Themiscira iba con su indumentaria habitual, y sobre todo, mostrando un orgullo tal, que solo un miembro de la realiza podía manifestar, sin embargo, su presencia ante todos no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que sentía. Humillación, abandono, decepción. Emociones que le embargaban y dudas. Por un momento, pensó que alguno de sus amigos se presentaría, pero no fue así. Sin embargo, desecho esa idea. Habían acordado ocultarse. De ahí el sacrificio de ella y Hal. Al entrar al edificio, militares, junto a Diana, Trevor y los abogados, entraron al ascensor, que para sorpresa de Steve, no subió, bajó varios pisos abajo.

Llegaron al piso indicado. Todos salieron, pero los guardas del piso separaron a Trevor y los abogados de Diana.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No fue lo acordado! –exclama Steve.

-Lo lamento, coronel Trevor –le dice una voz desde el altavoz –Pero el trato fue que acompañaría a la señorita Prince como escolta durante el arresto. No se dijo nada del interrogatorio.

-¿Interrogatorio? ¡De qué habla!

-Steve, déjalo –le pide Diana.

Los hombres se la llevan, mientras que los guardas les apuntan directamente con sus armas. –Le sugiero que se retiren por donde vinieron señores.

Diana fue alejada de todo el tumulto. Caminó varios pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta. Ya en ese lugar, no escuchaba la voz enfurecida de Steve. La puerta eléctrica se abrió y entró a una habitación. Cuando vio a Hal en una camilla, con un traje azul tipo presidiario y aparentemente inconsciente fue a toda prisa hacia él.

-¡Hal! ¿Hal? ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

-Está descansando, después de varias horas de interrogatorio. No debe preocuparse Wonder Woman.

Hal abre los ojos aterrados. -¿Hal? Hal, ¿estás bien?

-¿Di… Diana?

-Sí, mi amigo. Estoy aquí…

La mirada de terror de Hal se convierte en una sonrisa que le recordó a la amazona la fatídica expresión del Joker, -Ba… Barry, él… va a regresar… yo… yo lo vi… él me habló… Diana, él… él me habló Diana… él…

-Hal, por favor, tranquilo. Cariño, Barry Allen murió…

-No… ¡no!... él… él está vivo… yo lo vi... yo lo escuché… Barry… Barry vendrá… vendrá por mí… por todos… lo sé… yo necesito que… que venga, Di…

-¡Van a pagar por esto! ¡Lo enloquecieron!

-Digamos que es una consecuencia del interrogatorio psíquico que se le hizo –le responde nuevamente la voz, pero no por el altavoz. –Bienvenida, mi nombre es Dr. Simon Jones, pero puede llamar Psimon –le dice el hombre, cuya piel era completamente blanca, su cráneo al descubierto, transparente, mostraba su cerebro con un tono morado.

-¿Tu… te metiste en su mente?

-Por supuesto. Un interrogatorio normal no iba a servir, así que pidieron mis servicios para facilitar las cosas, ahora, ¿Por qué no se calma y se sienta tranquila, para iniciar con usted?

-¡Maldito! ¡No jugarás con la mente de La Princesa de Themiscira!

Diana rompe las esposas y va hacia él, pero Psimon de inmediato la ataca. La mujer se sostiene su cabeza, a pocos metros de él.

-Como verás mi poder es mucho más fuerte a tan corta distancia.

-¡No! ¡No… sal!

-Lo lamento Diana de Themiscira, eso no va a poder pasar –le dice mientras envía una onda psíquica, haciendo que Diana grite de dolor y finalmente caiga desmayada.

-Señores, vístanla y colóquenla en la otra cama. Empezaré con ella en 5 minutos.

* * *

Dick y Conner van al comedor. El menor toma asiento, cuando Canario se acerca a ellos.

-¿Y Jason?

-Se calmó un poco, fue a la camioneta con Roy.

-Bien… Canario, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Necesito mantenerme en contacto con Tim las 24 horas, espero que entiendas por qué.

-Sí claro. Puedo facilitarle un celular.

-Ya le entregué uno, tal vez una laptop, me lo acaba de pedir, yo puedo enviarle…

-No te preocupes, aquí tenemos a la mano. Y descuida, todos estaremos pendientes de él.

-Sí, procura no enviarlo todavía a misiones de ser posible, espero no estar metiéndome en tu área es solo que…

-Descuida, descuida. Por ahora Tim se quedará aquí. Estaré haciéndole evoluciones psicológicas y te mantendré informado de ellas. Además, conoces como nos manejamos. Hasta que esté preparado física y emocionalmente, autorizaré su participación en misiones.

-¿Los miembros de la Liga, bueno, ex miembros, vendrán a entrenarlos?

-No. Tal vez Oliver. Pero hablé con varios ex Titanes. Aqualad y Cyborg ya me confirmaron que vendrán cuando logren escabullirse sin peligro. Intenté comunicarme con Tornado, pero no hubo éxito. El resto del trabajo lo haremos el equipo Alfa y yo. ¿Cómo sigue Bruce?

-Mal, lamentablemente. Con todo este disgusto con Tim, colapso ayer. Por eso, vinimos Jason y yo en su lugar.

-Dios… dile que lo envío un abrazo, y que no se preocupe, aquí cuidaremos de Tim.

-Gracias, Canario.

Conner escuchó la conversación sin decir nada. Dick observó alrededor, verificando que no hubiese nadie, y sacó de su chamarra una caja

-Bien, ahora que me quieres decir… ahhhh… -se queja Conner.

Rápidamente, Dick le había puesto un collar en su cuello con una piedra de kriptonita, y jalaba la cadena, hasta dejar la roca sobre la piel desnuda.

Conner intentó levantar la mano, pero de inmediato Dick la bajó. En uno de sus dedos, estaba un anillo con kriptonita.

Por más esfuerzo que hacía, Conner no podía moverse y se empezó a sentir debilitado.

-Como ves, Bruce no es el único Wayne con acceso a kriptonita –le susurra en el oído.

-Ja… muy… osado… Grayson.

-Osado no. Solo te estoy haciendo una advertencia. No soy impulsivo como Jason. Soy metódico, me tomo mi tiempo y si tengo que hacer daño, lo hago definitivo. Si lastimas a Tim, iré por tu cabeza, no me importa de quien seas familia, ¿quedó claro? –le dice en voz baja, pero con una seguridad y temple no vista antes por Conner.

-Ammm… así… que ahí… quedó nuestra amistad… ¿eh?

-Eso no lo decidí yo, Conner.

Levanta su mano y le quita la cadena. Conner empieza a toser con fuerza, mientras Dick camina hacia la salida.

-Tal vez… deberías darle… esa kriptonita… a Tim… ya que… tiene experiencia… matando kriptonianos.

Dick lo ve y sonríe, - ¿Y cómo sabes que no se la facilité ya? Nos vemos… amigo.

* * *

En la camioneta Jason no había dicho ni una palabra. Roy estaba en la parte trasera, y no dejaba de verlo. –Estoy bien Roy –le dice Jason.

-No te creo.

Éste respira profundo, -Sí. Es…

-Sé que te cuesta expresar lo que sientes. Es más fácil para ti expulsar por la boca improperios. Pero cuando sufres, no eres capaz de expresarlo. Estás deprimido por Bruce, preocupado por Tim y resentido con Conner.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Esperar. Solo eso.

-¿Y si le hace algo?

-No sucederá. Pero… por si acaso, ve preparando una flecha con punta de kriptonita cuando estés haciendo tu bala, ¿te parece?

Jason sonríe, -Es extraño. Hace un año estaba tan mal, que incluso atenté contra Bruce. Ahora me tortura la idea de hacerle daño a un amigo, aunque el muy hijo de puta se lo merezca.

-Pues, Jay, es la pieza que nos tocó bailar, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Viejo es… como si nuestras vidas estuviesen atadas a hilos, como marionetas sujetas a la voluntad de una mente malvada y maquiavélica que de pronto decidió jugar con nuestras emociones.

-Sí, esa maldita no tiene piedad por los mortales… ¡como si mi puta vida no fuera de por sí dura! –grita Jason, haciendo que Roy sonría.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, estás loco?! ¿Por qué gritas así? –le dice Dick al acercarse a la camioneta. Sube al lado del conductor y cierra la puerta. Jason y Roy vuelven a ver extrañados.

-¿Y Tim? –pregunta el castaño.

-Decidió no venir –le dice en medio de un suspiro.

Sin esperar ningún argumento, Jason sale de la camioneta y se encamina a la entrada.

-¡Ey, Jason! –le llama Dick, mientras sale del vehículo. El menor sigue caminando, hasta que Dick lo alcanza y lo agarra del brazo.

-¡Tu no me digas nada, Grayson! ¡No pienso irme sin ese tonto!

-Él quiere quedarse, no lo podemos obligar

-¿Ah no? Vas a ver que si puedo.

-¡Jason, deja de comportarte como un animal y escucha! Él tomó la decisión, no podemos hacer nada.

-Dick, viste sus brazos.

-El insiste que no fue Conner.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Le dije que se mantuviera en contacto conmigo. Dinah le va a facilitar una laptop para él y tiene los ojos de todos los otros Titanes. Hasta Cyborg y Aqualad vendrán en unos días. Ellos lo protegerán. Más no podemos hacer.

-Así… ¿y qué le diremos a Bruce?

-La verdad, que más queda. Además, te aseguro que Conner lo va a pensar dos vece antes de hacerle alguna cosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Yo sé mi historia, ahora entra a la camioneta… ¡Vamos! –le insiste.

* * *

Tim llegó a la sala común. Por primera vez, mostraba los golpes que tenía en los brazos. Los otros chicos no dijeron nada, lo cual agradeció mentalmente. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y observó a Jaime y Gar jugando ping pong. Bart se sentó frente a él. –Oye, hay otra mesa, si quieres podemos jugar.

-No, no tengo ganas. Gracias Bart.

El castaño asintió y se quedó unos segundos en silencio. -¿Qué haces para divertirte?

Tim le extrañó la pregunta. –Bueno, tu sabes, ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Yo… en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Entre el colegio, las tareas, el patrullaje, los entrenamientos, no me queda tiempo.

-Pero tú no fuiste Robin toda tu vida, ¿no es así?

-Pues no. Viví con mis padres, ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te justaba jugar en ese tiempo?

-Pues… me gustaba mucho los juegos de video. ¿Los conoces?

-Los conocí aquí, en mi tiempo no existen ese tipo de juegos. Tenemos varios aquí, podemos jugar un rato.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? No entiendo la pregunta.

-No me conoces, ¿por qué te interesa tanto como me divierto?

-Pues, viejo, somos compañeros. Y quizás, con el tiempo, seamos amigos. ¿Qué dices?

Tim se queda pensativo, y al final acepta.

* * *

En la casa del lago, el ambiente era tenso. Dick y Jason contaron a Alfred y Leslie lo ocurrido, mientras Roy estaba en la cocina por un "aperitivo".

-Llévenme con él. Vamos a ver si a mí me dice que no va venir –exclama Leslie molesta.

-No ganaríamos nada obligando al joven Tim a algo que no desea.

-Pero que le vamos a decir a Bruce, Alfred, ¿qué Tim prefiere hacer amigos que verlo? –le increpa Leslie. –Además, eso no es típico de él. Jamás se hubiese negado a ver a Bruce por una razón tan… frívola.

-Fue extraño –responde Dick –En casi toda la conversación estuvo muy nervioso y afligido, pero al entrar Conner, todo cambió. Se mostró más tranquilo, hasta me habló con decisión.

-Tal vez quiso demostrarle al tal Conner que no le tiene miedo.

-El joven Tim puede ser muy obstinado a veces cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, y por lo general, se guarda lo que sabe.

-¿Crees que Tim tenga alguna doble intención al quedarse?

-Eso me temo, y no habrá cosa alguna que le haga hablar, hasta que él lo considere pertinente.

Jason, que llevaba bastante tiempo en silencio, se levantó, -Iré al ver a Bruce.

Se fue hacia la habitación, y Leslie no lo perdía de vista. –No veo a Jason bien.

-No, le tuve que decir lo del tumor de Bruce esta mañana y creo que le pegó muy fuerte.

-Eso sin… ammmm… mencionar… -decía Roy que tenía un sándwich en la boca -, que él le aterra que Conner le haga algo a Tim, pero ya le dije que eso no va a pasar.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Simple Dick: Conner tuvo toda la oportunidad… ammm… de desaparecer a Tim anoche… ammm… y no lo hizo. Algo lo está frenando.

-La conciencia tal vez.

-Puede ser, mi querida doctora… ammm…, o simplemente es que no es el chico malo… que quiere aparentar. En eso, él y Jason se parecen mucho.

Al entrar a la habitación, Jason observa a Bruce desde la puerta. Se queda en silencio. Pensando que estaba durmiendo, decide irse, pero la voz de Bruce lo hace retroceder.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Jason cierra los ojos con fuerza, -Soy yo Bruce.

-Ven Jason, acércate.

Este obedece. Llega hasta la cama y se sienta en la silla, al lado de ella. La mirada de Bruce estaba perdida. -¿Viste a Tim?

-Sí, Bruce.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no vino?

-Emm… tal vez Dick te lo podría explicar mejor –decía. Por primera vez, Jason no tenía deseos de hablar

-Por favor. Siempre has sido sincero.

-Sí, supongo que es una de mis pocas cualidades.

-No te subestimes. Dime.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Que se encuentra bien, que decidió que era tiempo de hacer amistades.

-Sí, algo de eso dijo.

-Pero, ¿no estás convencido?

-No, Bruce. Es que…

-Dilo, solo… dilo.

-Mira él… tuvo una… situación con Conner y…

-Sé que Conner lo salvó de unos asaltantes y lo llevó al Monte Justicia.

-Así es.

-Bien, entonces hay que confiar que él lo cuidará como hasta ahora, ¿o hay alguna razón por la que me deba preocupar?

Jason se sentía incómodo, e hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría. –Sí, viejo. Él estará seguro con Conner.

Bruce sonrió, -Estoy más tranquilo al escucharte. Sentí que Alfred y Dick me estaban engañando, pero tu no. Puedes tener defectos, pero la hipocresía y la mentira no son parte de ellos. Siempre me has hablado con la verdad, y te lo agradezco.

-Oye, viejo. Leslie me dijo…

-Ya lo sabes, ¿no? Pero… es temporal, al menos hasta que la presión craneal baje.

-Lo sé. Así que trata de estar calmado. Yo… pondré de mi parte, bien.

-Claro. Gracias Jason.

-Voy… voy a dejarte descansar así que… duerme.

Jason se levanta y va hacia la puerta, como diría él, "echo una mierda". Salió de la habitación, pasó con rapidez, ignorando el llamado de Dick y salió al balcón. Recostó los codos sobre la baranda. Al llegar Dick, lo encontró con la mirada fija hacia el lago.

-¿Cómo lo viste?

-Cómo crees… no es ni la sombra del hombre que conocimos. ¿Cómo pasó? No entiendo.

-Ok, te voy a explicar: la presión craneal se elevó demasiado, el tumor ya está afectando la parte del cerebro que afecta el sentido de la vista.

-¿Y es permanente?

-Espero que no. Apenas hoy recibió la segunda tanda del tratamiento, hay que esperar.

-Pero… pero… dime algo Dick. Eso, de quedarse ciego… ¿es ya lo último? Si la medicina de Alcor no funciona, él…

-Me temo que sí.

* * *

Pasada la tarde, Tim estaba en la sala común, revisando la laptop, con Bart Gar y Jaime alrededor.

-Eres afortunado –le dice Gar –Nosotros tenemos una máquina por habitación. A ti te dan una para no tener que compartir.

Tim lo vuelve a ver, -¿Quieres usarla? –le dice ofreciéndosela.

-Eh… no quise Tim…

-No te preocupes, además, somos compañeros de habitación, ¿recuerdas? Debemos compartir.

El chico toma el artefacto y de inmediato entra a una página de chat. –Gracias amigo.

Tim sonríe y toma su refresco.

En la cocina, Rose y Cassie observan a los más chicos del grupo, mientras conversaban y bromeaban.

-Es increíble cómo le cambio el humor después de ver a sus hermanos –dice Cassie. –Ríe y conversa.

-Sí, fue bueno que los viera. Parece que podrá mezclarse rápidamente con el grupo.

Cassie suspira, llamando la atención de su amiga. -¿Y eso?

-Ammm… no sé, es que ver a Dick y a Jason. Luego a Tim y… bueno…

-¿Qué?

-¿No te parecen demasiado lindos los tres? Es decir, mira a Dick. Es como un sueño.

-Ammm… no sé, a mí me parece demasiado niño bonito. Me gusta más Jay. Es más, no sé… más rudo, más hombre.

-Pues yo veo a Tim tan lindo. Y tiene unas lindas facciones. Cuando crezca será un hombre muy guapo.

-¿Qué piensas que hará Batman cuando los elige? ¿Tendrá un catálogo de chicos guapos o qué?

-Jajajajaja, ni idea.

* * *

En la granja Kent, después de ver el arresto de Diana, Lois constataba con Clark que toda la información que hasta ahora el kriptoniano tenía era, de hecho, muy poca.

-Pero toda la investigación que hizo la Liga sobre tu ataque, ¿dónde está?

-Lo ignoro Lois. Recuerda que estaba semi muerto cuando la Liga fue desmantelada, ignoro quien habrá borrado los archivos.

-Solo espero que, quien sea que lo haya hecho, se le haya ocurrido hacer un respaldo.

-Es lo más probable, Kara.

-¿Quiénes fueron los últimos en salir de la Atalaya?

-Según el Protocolo de Emergencia, primero se evacúa los heridos y el personal médico, luego el personal civil no indispensable, el personal de área, los miembros Elite de la Liga y por último los Fundadores –explica Clark.

-Entonces cualquiera de ellos podría tener esa información.

-¿Y es muy necesaria?

-Lo es si queremos demostrar que Clark fue drogado, Kara.

-Bien, Bruce está en Gótica, pero dudo que la tenga en su poder. No estaría en condiciones para encargarse de eso.

-A pesar de su paranoia habitual.

-Lois, la enfermedad lo ha cambiado de una forma que no te imaginas.

-Puedo ubicar a Flash –les dice Kara.

-¿Estás segura?

-Oh si, muy segura. Me pondré en eso.

La chica saca su celular.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues llamándolo, ¿qué más? –le responde mientras marca su celular y luego pone el altavoz. A ambos les hace una seña para que no digan nada -Ey, ¿todo bien?

 _-¿Kara? ¿Eres tú?_ –le dice Wally. Estaba en casa de Iris.

-Así es, la misma.

 _-Kara, no pudimos hablar antes, pero… siento mucho lo que estás pasando en este momento._

Clark bajó la mirada al oír la voz afectada de su joven amigo.

 _-…Él fue el mejor de todos nosotros, nos inspiró para ser más que unos locos con trajes. Formó un equipo, y si nos mantuvimos tanto tiempo juntos, fue por él. Clark era más que un Super Héroe, para todos era un miembro de la familia. Siento que perdí algo como un hermano. Pero no se compara con lo que debes estar pasando. Lo lamento mucho._

-Gracias por tus palabras –le dice serena, mientras observa su primo afectado -Estoy mejor gracias. La pérdida de Clark es terrible, pero puedes estar tranquilo, lo estoy sobrellevando.

 _-¿Cómo está Conner? ¿Está contigo?_

-No sé nada de Conner desde ayer. Dime algo, ¿sabes qué pasó con toda la información de la Liga? Me refiero a la base de datos.

 _-Pues si mal no recuerdo Hal y John se encargaron de borrar la información de los miembros, mientras yo me encargaba de la evacuación._

-¿Y no llegaron a hacer un respaldo?

 _-Ahora que lo dices, creo haber escuchado que Hal le daba a Tornado la orden de respaldar todo en su memoria y luego desaparecer. Es más, Tornado fue el último en salir de la Atalaya._

-Entonces, es probable que él la tenga. ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo?

 _-Pues, no sé. Tal vez en el laboratorio su creador, el Dr. Monrrow. O quizás Bruce los sepa. Recuerdo que él le ayudo creándole una identidad falsa para que pudiera convivir entre la gente después que Ulthoon le dio un alma. Tendrías que preguntarle, aunque… Kara, se supone que no deberíamos tener contacto entre nosotros._

-Lo sé Flash, pero no te imaginas lo importante que es encontrar esa información.

 _-¿Le preguntarás a Bruce?_

-No es necesario molestarlo, seguramente Alfred podrá decirme. Gracias Flash.

 _-Oye, Kara, hay algo que quisiera contarte… algo personal…_

-¿Te pasó algo? –le pregunta viendo a su primo. Él le hace una seña para que quite el altavoz, pero de inmediato Wally habla _–Voy a ser padre._

Clark sonríe al escuchar esa noticia, al igual que Kara. Lois, a pesar de no saber quién estaba detrás del traje de Flash, se alegra con la noticia.

-¿Pero cómo?

 _-¡Te tengo que explicar!_ –le responde en tono de broma.

-¡No seas tonto, ja! Me refiero a que… bueno, ¿con quién?

 _-Linda Park_ –suspira.

-¿Linda? ¿Linda la Bruja?

 _-Esa misma._

Kara se ríe, - ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Cómo te sientes con la noticia?

 _-Dos meses, y bueno, siento muchas cosas: a veces tengo nervios, otras me pongo feliz al imaginármelo, pero luego recuerdo nuestra realidad y me atemorizo. Es que, tu sabes lo difícil que fue aceptar la pérdida de mi tío. Dejó una familia atrás. Y ahora que me veo en una posición similar… no quisiera con mi bebe pase por lo mismo algún día. Quiero verlo crecer._

-Claro, te entiendo. Y así será, Flash. Estoy segura que podrás criarlo.

 _-Sabes, pienso mucho en tu primo, en lo feliz que hubiese sido sabiéndose tío._

Clark cierra los ojos al escucharle _, -... En fin, no quiero agobiarte más. Me da gusto que me hayas llamado._

-Igual a mí, y felicidades otra vez.

 _-Nos vemos._

Al cortarse la llamada, Kara ve a su primo con una expresión difícil de interpretar. –Ahora entiendo porque Flash no se entregó como Linterna y Diana. Es obvio que lo querían proteger.

-¿Bruce no te lo contó?

-No. Es que ambos estábamos muy débiles cuando nos vimos. Lo llevé a la cama, y me dormí creo yo. En la mañana no tuve tiempo. Me vine a Smallville en transporte público para no levantar sospechas y hasta ahora escucho a uno de ellos.

Kara marca ahora a la casa del lago, y vuelve a poner el altavoz. –Hola.

 _-Kara, hola. ¿Cómo estás?_

-Hola Dick, escucha, necesito saber dónde encontrar a Tornado Rojo. Sé que Batman sabe de su identidad civil.

 _-Sí, todos la manejamos. Bruce le compró un apartamento en el centro de Gótica. Su nombre es John Smith._

-¿Crees que podrías ir y buscarlo? Necesito toda la información que él descargó de la Atalaya.

 _-Kara, te voy a ser sincero, no quiero despegarme del lado de Bruce._

Clark se preocupa al escucharlo, -¿Pasó algo con él? –le pregunta la rubia al ver la expresión de su primo.

 _-Hoy fuimos Jason y yo por Tim, y no fue una situación muy agradable con Conner. Sabes que su amenaza contra Tim después de que hirió a Clark lo tiene completamente fuera de control._

Clark se pone de pie enojado. Lois le hace una seña para que se calme. -… Yo, sé. Hablé con él fuerte ayer, pensé que había entendido.

 _-Cuando llegamos, vimos que Tim tenía moretones en sus brazos y un corte. Tim dijo que Conner no le ha hecho daño, pero… Kara tengo mis dudas y estoy preocupado. No sé qué está pasando por la mente de Tim, él decidió quedarse, a pesar de que le dijimos que Bruce estaba mal, pero además, nunca pensé que me preocuparía que estuviese cerca de Conner. Sabes que somos amigos, pero ahora temo por que haga una locura._

-Eso no pasará, Dick.

 _-Es lo mejor, porque te soy sincero, aunque sea tu primo y la viva imagen de Clark, si le hace daño a mi hermano no voy a responder por mis actos… escucha, si quieres envío a Jason y Harper por Tornado. Cuando tenga la información, te la hacemos llegar._

Clark le hace una seña a su prima, que entiende perfectamente. -¿Cómo está Bruce?

Dick sabe que Clark seguro está con ella, así que lo piensa para responder, pero imaginando que Bruce necesitaba la presencia del Hombre de Acero, habla. _–Bien, lo bueno es que se recuperó parcialmente de su colapso sin mayor intervención. Pero el tumor aumento su presión, y ahora está afectando su sentido de la vista._

-¿Él… está ciego?

 _-Parcialmente, pero perdió un alto porcentaje de su vista. Apenas logra ver siluetas. Y si la presión no disminuye en los próximos días, quedaría completamente ciego. Aparte de eso, quedó muy débil, está en cama, y no ha dejado de preguntar por Tim. Le dijimos la verdad en forma parcial, que está con los Titanes, pero no del altercado con Conner. Piensa que Tim no lo quiere ver porque se siente culpable por lo de tu primo._

-¿Por qué no le dijeron la verdad a Conner sobre Clark? Eso lo hubiera calmado.

 _-Mira, Kara. En este momento no sabemos de qué sería capaz Conner de saber la verdad. Está incontrolable. Esta mañana puso atención a toda nuestra conversación con Tim, tuvo un altercado con Jason que casi lleva a los golpes, y te puedes imaginar quien se hubiese llevado la peor parte, hasta yo me enfrenté a él, de una forma que no me hace sentir muy orgulloso. Conner puede cometer una imprudencia en su estado. Y debemos mantener a toda costa el secreto de la supervivencia de Clark._

Al escuchar eso, Clark toma el celular y lo acerca a su boca. –Dick soy yo.

El menor sonríe, - _Me imaginé que podrías estar escuchando. Me alegra oírte, pero es peligroso que te comuniques, no sabemos si las líneas están siendo monitoreadas._

-Solo escucha, saquen a Tim de ahí, yo iré por Conner.

-¡No Clark! –le dice Kara –Te vas a exponer si sales.

 _-Kara tiene razón. Es mejor que dejes que nosotros nos encarguemos. Savage no puede saber que vives._

-Yo hablaré con Conner –le dice Kara –Lo haré de inmediato.

Clark suspira y le entrega el celular a Kara. _–Le diré a Jason y Roy que se encarguen de nuestro asunto. Nos estamos hablando._

-Claro, un abrazo Dick.

Clark se deja caer en el sillón, y oculta su rostro afectado con sus manos. Se frota con fuerza su cabello y vuelve a ver a Lois, que le da una mirada comprensiva. –Me siento un completo inútil.

-Clark…

-¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡No puedo hablar con Conner, no puedo sacar a Tim de ahí, ni siquiera puedo ayudar a Bruce! ¡Diana y Hal están quien sabe dónde! ¡Dios, acabaría con Savage con mis propias manos!

-Debes calmarte Clark –le responde Lois. –Perder la dulzura del carácter en este momento, no traerá nada bueno. Has hecho bien hasta ahora ocultándote, además, con todo lo que hizo Bruce para protegerte, no sería justo que echaras abajo su esfuerzo. Bien, yo me iré –les dice mientras recoge sus cosas.

-¿Qué harás?

-Investigar, por supuesto.

-No… Lois es peligroso, y no voy a estar ahí para protegerte.

-Pero yo sí puedo –le dice Kara. –Estudio periodismo, ¿recuerdas? Lo tomaré como una experiencia enriquecedora con la tres veces ganadora del Pulitzer y a la vez, me encargaré de mantenerla a salvo.

Lois sonríe, -Me parece una excelente idea. Iré a Metrópolis y ahí esperaré la información que pueda obtener los amigos de Richard.

-Y mientras tu llegas, iré con los Titanes para hablar con Conner. Luego nos encontraremos allá.

-¿Y yo?

-Tu, Clark, mantente a salvo –le dice Lois después de besar su frente. –Recuerda que hay mucho en juego, no solo tu libertad. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

-¿Te llevo al aeropuerto?

-Volando, no creo, te podrían ver…

-Tranquila, mi auto está en el garaje.

-Ok, así es mejor.

Kara camina hacia la puerta detrás de Lois, pero es detenida por Clark.

-Si es necesario, trae a Conner acá a la fuerza, tengo mucho que hablar con él.

-Veremos, Clark. Cuídate.

* * *

Entraba la noche, cuando Kara llegó al Monte Justicia. Al verla, recibió el mismo trato que con el resto: abrazos, palabras de condolencia, que la hacían sentir incómoda. Odiaba tener que mentirles. -¿Dónde está Conner, Raven?

-Encerrado en su habitación, lleva todo el día ahí.

Fue por la sala y vio a Tim. Estaba junto a Bart y Gar. Reía al ver videos de bromas pesadas que los chicos le enseñaban. Después de tantos años conociéndolo, le llamo la atención que no recordaba verlo tan risueño. Parecía divertido. Y recordó que, en mucho tiempo, Tim no había convivido con chicos de su edad, solo con adultos. Pensó en el corto tiempo que estuvo con los Titanes, antes que Clark la integrara a la Liga. Ahí hizo grandes amistades y aprendio a ser más humana, sobre todo, a perderle miedo a la gente. Fue importante ese periodo para ella, e imaginó que también lo sería para Tim. El chico, al verla, se puso de inmediato de pie. Fue hacia ella y bajo la mirada, -Yo… lamento lo que hice…

Kara lo acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño, -No fue tu culpa Tim. Hiciste lo que debías.

El chico la abrazó con fuerza, mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas.

-Te aseguro que, si él estuviese vivo, te diría exactamente eso, así que no quiero que te afliges, ¿de acuerdo? –le dice mientras que toma su rostro con sus manos y limpia sus lágrimas. –Ahora, vuelve con tus amigos.

-Gracias Kara.

* * *

En Gótica, Roy y Jason pararon el auto, frente a un sencillo completo de apartamentos. -¿Es aquí?

-Sí, el número 39, vamos Harper.

Ambos salen del vehículo, en ropa de civil, pero con sus armas ocultas. Subieron tres pisos, hasta llegar al apartamento que les había indicado Dick.

-¿John Smith? Somos amigos de Bruce, ¿puedes abrir? –le dice Roy.

Hay un silencio en la habitación, así que Jason insiste, -Vamos, John, sabemos de tu gusto por el rojo y que no te gustan los tornados. Nos envió el amante de los muriciélagos. Es importante.

Finalmente, la puerta se abre. Cuando los chicos entran, ven que no hay nadie abriendo. Caminan un poco y la puerta se cierra automáticamente. La sala estaba oscura, tenía algunos muebles pero era sencilla.

-Estoy aquí –dice Tornado desde una de las habitaciones.

Entran y ven a Tornado, tranfiriendo información.

-Ey, amigo, me enviaron por la ifnoramción d ela Atalaya.

-Está a salvo –les dice.

-¿A salvo? No entienes, debemos.

-La ifnormaicón está en la Red oculta, el usuario se encargará.

-¿Usuario? ¿Qué usuario? –pregunta Harper.

-Deben irse, ya vienen.

Ambos se quedan extrañados, -¿Quiénes?

En ese momento, varias camionetas, con militares se estacionan frente al edificio. Al escuchar el ruido, Roy se acerca a la ventana. –Oh, Jay, tiene razón, viene el ejército.

-¿Cómo supieron de ti?

-Lo ignoro, pero deben huir.

-Pero, ¿y la inormaicón?

-Está en la Red Oculta.

-Pero como entramos a ella, metal oxidado.

-Vamos Jay, no perdamos tiempo, ya están subiendo.

-Yo los distraeré, ustedes vayan.

Ambos chicos salen al pasillo y se acercan a las ecaleras, pero ven a los militares subir, así que corren hacia arriba.

Al llegar al techo, Roy cruza una flecha con una soga.

-¿Te llevo?

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –le dice Jason mientras se quita el cinturón y lo usa para aferrarse a la cuerda. Se deja ir, y Roy lo sigue de cerca, hasta caer al edificio del frente.

Los militares entran al apartamento de Tornado. Que tenía una luz roja.

-Les sugiero que salgan. Acabo de activar autodestrucción, estallaré en minuto y medio.

Los militares de inmediato corren, avisando a los inquilinos que salgan. Jason y Roy, desde donde están ven el movimiento.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No tengo idea, viejo.

El reloj sigue su curso, hasta que solo quedan 10 segundos. –Es hora de dormir –se dice con calma.

Finalmente, ocurre una pequeña explosión dentro del cerebro del robot, haciendo que este se apague.

* * *

Kara entra a la habitación de Conner. Él estaba acostado, con los ojos cerrados, sin dormir. -¿No te han dicho que es inapropiado entrar a las habitaciones ajenas sin tocar?

-No me digas tonterías Conner –le dice molesta –Sé lo que pasó esta mañana con Dick y Jason.

Se pone de pie, -Me excedí, lo sé, pero ellos…

-¡Ellos nada, Conner! Tienen derecho a preocuparse…

-Claro, se preocupan por él, pero…

Su voz se entrecorta, -¿Qué sucede Conner?

Él suspira, -No es nada Kara, déjalo.

-Escucha, vine dispuesta a llevarme a Tim y alejarlo de ti.

-¿En serio te lo quieres llevar? ¡Hazlo! ¡No me importa!

-¿Pensé que te querías vengar?

-¡No sé qué demonios quiero, Kara! No, si se lo que quiero: que me dejen de hablar de ese chico, ¡eso quiero!

Kara baja su molestia, -¿Me aseguras que no le harás daño?

-Solo me acercaré a él para los entrenamientos y las prácticas, fuera de eso, no quiero acercármele.

Kara asiente, tratando de confiar en él. –Bien, porque no creo que tim quiera irse, parece que ha hecho buena amistad con los más jóvenes.

-Bien por él, ahora lárgate –le dice fastidiado y vuelve a la cama.

-Conner, si vinieras conmigo a la granja, quisiera hablar contigo…

-No me moveré de aquí. Y no pienso poner un pie en la Granja Kent

-Pero ese es tu hogar.

-Era el hogar de Clark, no el mío. Ahora vete, por favor.

* * *

Después de varias horas con Diana y luego nuevamente con Hal, Psimon los dejó atrapados en sus pesadillas. Ambos gemían mientras lloraban por seres queridos, Hal por Barry, y Diana por su madre. Fue hacia la sala, donde Savage lo esperaba ansioso.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué más obtuviste?

-Solo descubrí el lugar donde se escondía Tornado Rojo por medio de Jordan. Sobre si Superman en efecto murió, sí. Ambos tienen imágenes vívidas de su cadáver y como fue dispuesto. No cabe dudas, señor, el Hombre de Acero ya no existe.

Savage sonrió, mientras disfrutaba la agonía de los dos -Me pregunto quién lo habrá matado.

-También puedo decirle eso señor. El asesino es un chico: el compañero del Murciélago. Y además, sé dónde puede encontrar al otro Linterna Verde y HawkGirl.

Entre tanto, en el Monte Justicia, todo estaba apagado. Conner finalmente salió de su habitación al comprobar que no había nadie despierto. Fue hacia la cocina, pero con fastidio, escuchó los latidos de él. Fue hacia la sala de control. Desde la puerta, vio una luz que salía por detrás del computador. Fue hacia ahí y sorprendió a Tim. Éste cerraba la laptop, sentado en el suelo, nervioso.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no duermes? –le pregunta con hostilidad.

-Yo… no tengo sueño.

Conner sonríe, -¿Así que no tienes sueño? Bien, haré que lo tengas, ve a tu habitación y ponte ropa deportiva, te espero en la entrada.

Camina hacia la puerta, y Tim se pone de pie nervioso, -¿Por qué? No entiendo…

-Prometí que solo me acercaría a ti para entrenar, y eso pienso hacer, ahora ve, ¡rápido! –le grita al final. Tim corre sin decir nada más, mientras Conner sale con una sonrisa.

Entre tanto, Lois espera en su apartamento la visita de Kara, mientras revisa lo publicado por la prensa. Suspira al ver que casi todas las notas eran en contra de la Liga y Superman. Pero le llama la atención una notificación a su correo y revisa.

 ** _"Tu objetivo es Wells. Busca entre la basura vieja, ahí está lo que necesitan. RR"_**

Lois se queda pensativa y decide llamar a Clark.

 _-Dime Lois._

Me acaba de llegar un mensaje extraño. ¿Conoces a alguien con el pseudónimo RR?

 _-No, ¿qué dice el mensaje?_

 _-"Tu objetivo es Wells. Busca entre la basura vieja, ahí está lo que necesitan. RR_ ". Espera… viene con un archivo adjunto.

Al abrirlo, observa con interés informes de llamadas y el presupuesto de su campaña, entre otros documentos.

-Me ha enviado información que podría incriminar al senador Wells.

 _-¿Pero porque ese desconocido te lo envía a ti?_

-No tengo idea, tal vez es un miembro de la Liga que busca proteger su identidad. A como están las cosas, es mejor que lo hagan. Revisaré la información –dice al ver a Kara entrar por su balcón. –Y le diré a Kara que me ayude. Te llamaré en la mañana.

 _-Gracias Lois._

Al colgar Clark siente un gran vacío. Ya estaba acostado, pero no podía dormir. Sabía que debía permanecer ahí, pero no dejaba de pensar en el resto. Pero, sobre todo, la condición de Bruce le preocupaba., y el no poder estar a su lado, le angustiaba. En ese instante, su teléfono sonó. Lo levantó con preocupación, la llamada era privada, así que pensó si debía responder. Finalmente se arriesga.

-Sí.

 _-Espera_ –dice Dick _–Te van a hablar._

 ** _-Hola Clark._**

El kriptoniano siente una alegría inmensa al escuchar su voz.

-Bruce, ¿cómo…?

 ** _-Estoy muy bien, le pedí a Dick que te llamara_** –le dice seriamente.

Dick decide salir. En todo caso, el Murciélago no sabía que su hijo mayor estaba consciente de su íntima relación con Clark, y prefería que fuera así. Lo que menos quería, era importunarlo ahora.

 ** _-Creo que Dick se marchó._**

-Bruce, ¡Dios! Odio tener que estar tan lejos de ti.

 ** _-No te preocupes, eso será pasajero. Me han tenido al tanto de todo o al menos eso me dicen ellos, no estoy muy seguro._**

-Debes cuidarte, deja que el resto trabaje.

 ** _-No es mi estilo, Clark, lo sabes._**

-Sí, pero no tienes otra opción.

Clark escucha a Bruce suspirar, -Estás agotado, ¿verdad?

 ** _-Un poco, pero estoy bien. Solo… háblame, por favor, me gusta escuchar tu voz, o simplemente, quédate en línea. No quiero dormir solo._**

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que logres dormir.

Pasan los minutos. Bruce tenía el auricular en su oído. Ambos escuchaban la respiración del otro. Clark empezó a tatarerar una canción suave, haciendo que Bruce se riera, **_-No lograrás hacerme dormir con eso._**

Poco a poco, Bruce va cerrando sus ojos, ya exhausto por el esfuerzo. Su respiración cambia a ser mucho más pausada.

-Hasta mañana Bruce –le susurra y cuelga.

* * *

Al salir, Tim se cubre bien con su chamarra. La noche era muy fría. Al estar en medio de una zona boscosa, no había luz. El sitio era muy oscuro. En ese instante Conner bajó y se posó frente a él.

-Toma, revísalo –le hace entrega de un ipad. Tim revisa con cuidado. -¿Qué es esto?

-Eso es tu ruta. Memorízala. Son 5 kilómetros a campo traviesa. Encontraras en un claro una bandera roja. Tendrás que traerla y entregármela en menos de media hora.

Tim lo vuelve a ver asustado, -¿Media hora? No podré…

\- ¿Tu no fuiste entrenado por Batman, no? Pues esto será pan comido para ti. Ahora, ¡Corre!

Tim guarda el I-pad y empieza a correr. Conner vuela hacia una posición que le permite tener control de lo que sucede. Esa sería una de las tantas noches que Tim haría frente a los 'entrenamientos nocturnos' con Conner.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ocaso del Caballero de la Noche**

 **Capítulo 27: La Brigada**

 **Treinta y dos años en el futuro**

-Hola, yo… bien, es muy difícil para mí decirle, es que son tantas cosas. Estoy nervioso por lo que debo hacer. Pero es la única forma de salvar a todos. Sabes, a pesar de que todo siempre estuvo de cabeza, siempre procuraste que nos sintieramos en familia, en un hogar, aunque en realidad, no éramos familia de sangre, y mucho menos se podría llamar hogar a los huecos en los que nos escondimos desde que tengo memoria. Pero siempre intentaste que todo fuera bueno para nosotros. Ahora que solo quedo yo, y sé lo que debo hacer, me siento con una gran responsabilidad, porque todos nosotros merecemos otra vida. Tú, en especial, te lo mereces. El tiempo se acorta cada vez más. Pronto, no habrá más allá, solo tenemos esta oportunidad. Hemos pagado caro los errores del pasado, pero tal vez, como tu decías, un milagro puede hacer que todo siga un curso diferente. Es lo que más quiero.

 **En la Actualidad**

La oscuridad era absoluta, ya que el brillo de las estrellas no lograba atravesar las copas de los árboles. Tim recorría con toda la rapidez que le permitía su pierna enyesada, los diferentes obstáculos que había a su paso. Hasta llegar a divisar un claro. Fue hacia él y vio a unos metros la bandera. Fue hacia ella y la tomó. Se detuvo por unos segundos, y tomó un poco de aire. La pierna lo estaba matando, así como su espalda. Se sentía exhausto por el esfuerzo, pero no iba a ceder. Casi de inmediato tomó el mismo camino de regreso.

Pasaron los minutos. Había recorrido la mitad del trayecto, cuando tropezó y cayó unos metros. Sintió un par de lágrimas, mientras sentía un agudo dolor en su espalda. Se puso de pie y se apoyó en un tronco cerca. Miró arriba. Conner le había dicho que lo estaría observando, así que siguió, esta vez, corriendo más despacio. Ya faltaban algunos metros para salir. No podía correr más. Su yeso era un peso difícil de llevar en ese momento. Finalmente, llega al punto de partida, y cae rendido en el suelo, con la banderola en su mano.

Conner que había estado viéndolo desde los aires bajó, con su cronómetro en la mano, -Duraste 46 minutos. Te dije que tenías 30.

El chico no le respondió, estaba concentrado en conseguir algo de aire para sus pulmones.

-Bien, creo que será todo por ahora. Quiero que mañana estés listo, a la misma hora.

Se va hacia la base, pero se detiene al oírlo, - ¿Cuál es el punto?

\- ¿Qué dices? –le responde molesto.

-Quiero decir… ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto? Sabes… que no estoy en condiciones de correr.

Conner caminó hacia él y lo levantó de la chaqueta con rudeza. –Eres el compañero de Batman, ¿no? Él ha luchado herido, supongo que tú puedes hacerlo también.

-Pero… esto es diferente… yo no puedo…

\- ¿No puedes? Si no eres capaz de un simple ejercicio, no tienes nada que hacer entre los Titanes. Hablaré con Dick mañana, para que venga por ti.

Lo suelta y se vuelve a ir, pero Tim lo hace parar. - ¡No tienes derecho! ¡No es tu decisión!

\- ¡Soy tu líder Alfa!

\- ¡Ahora no actúas como un líder! ¡Sino como un chico cruel!

Conner se abalanzó hacia él y lo levantó de la chaqueta, dejando sus piernas en el aire. - ¡Tengo todas las razones de ser cruel contigo! ¿¡Lo olvidaste!? ¡Dime, ¿por qué insististe tanto en quedarte, si sabías lo que iba a pasar?! ¿Esperabas que te tratara como un niñito víctima de las circunstancias? ¡Eres un asesino, Drake! ¡Y nunca dejarás de serlo!

En ese momento, Conner deseaba que le gritara, que lo ofendiera. Tenía tantos deseos de odiarle más, que le diese una excusa para hacerle algún daño, una sola provocación, lo que fuese. Pero, en cambio, las manos de Tim se posaron suavemente en la suyas, y apenas le susurró –Lo sé, Conner. Perdóname.

Conner no sabía que sentir. Su mente estaba confusa y su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza, pero la imagen de Clark con el pecho ensangrentado pudo más. Lo dejó caer, haciendo que Tim cayera pesadamente sobre su pierna lastimada. Se quejó, mientras dejó que su cuerpo se fuera al suelo. Desde ahí, lo vio caminar algunos metros. Empezó a agarrarse su rodilla, tratando de ahogar el dolor físico que sentía.

-¿Puedes caminar? –le pregunta Conner, quien se había detenido. Su voz no se escuchaba hostil, pero no era tampoco amistosa.

-Eso creo, solo necesito descansar un poco –le dice Tim, sabiendo que era mentira.

-Bien. Ve a dormir. Y hoy te acuestas temprano. No te quiero ver deambulando o con esa maldita máquina. Mañana seguimos a la misma hora –simplemente le dijo, dio media vuelta y entró.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a unos pocos kilómetros de ahí, John vigilaba, mientras Shayera y Alcor descansaban. Había decidido irse con Alcor y Balack, a una casa de un familiar, alejados de los fisgones. Ahí, Balack se recuperó de sus heridas, aunque no había hecho comentario alguno de su experiencia con el Joker. Miraba por la ventana de vez en cuando, y luego a los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad. Escuchó pasos que venían y se inquietó.

-Soy yo –le dice Balack, quien toma asiento a su lado, trayendo dos tazas de café. El Linterna agradece y toma la suya.

\- ¿Tan rápido es tu turno?

-Aún faltan 10 minutos, pero no pude dormir más. ¿Todo está tranquilo?

-Así es, por suerte.

John observa a su compañero un momento y se decide preguntarle, -Sobre lo que te pasó con el Joker, no has hablando con nadie.

-No. Es algo que prefiero olvidar.

-Dirás ignorar, pero te recomiendo que compartas con alguien, ese tipo de eventos crean traumas Balack.

-Lo sé. He visto lo que el asesinato de sus padres hizo a Bruce, pero es algo que… al menos por ahora, prefiero guardarme.

John asintió, pero entonces escuchó su celular. Se quedó indeciso si responder o no.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo me quedé con esta línea para evitar ser rastreados, está bajo otro nombre y muy pocos la conocen.

-Mira entonces, puede ser importante.

John abre el mensaje y en un instante abre los ojos con sorpresa. - ¡Rápido, ve por tu padre y Shayera, debemos irnos de aquí, ahora!

El clon obedece, mientras John revisa las cámaras. Por algunos minutos no hay movimiento, pero entonces ve en el ala sureste de la propiedad, hombres que intentan forzar la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa John? –le dice Shayera aún somnolienta.

-¿Qué sucede? –reclama Alcor -¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Debemos salir de aquí, ¡ahora!

-¿Por qué?

-Vienen por nosotros, Shay –le responde mientras le enseña a los agentes entrando ya a la propiedad.

* * *

En Laboratorios Star, de San Francisco, Hamilton iba a recostarse cuando ve una burbuja verde entra al edificio.

Al momento, John, Shayera, Alcor y Balack aparecen frente a él.

El anciano ríe, -Bien, no me extraña que vengan más visitas, acompáñenme.

Los cuatro se miran desconcertados y luego lo siguen.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Hamilton? –le preguntan Shayera.

-Véanlo por ustedes mismos.

Al entrar a un salón amplio del edificio, se quedan asombrados al ver una veintena de héroes, con sus familias, refugiándose ahí.

-Ellos han estado llegando en las últimas horas, huyendo.

\- ¿De quiénes?

\- ¿No vieron las noticias hace unas horas? Crearon un grupo paramilitar para perseguir metahumanos. Los que ve aquí, tuvieron la suerte de escaparse, pero han ocurrido varios golpes simultáneos y algunos han caído. Me temo que encontraron la forma de hallarlos a todos.

-¿John? ¿Shayera?

Ambos vuelven a ver. De inmediato, Wally va hacia John y lo abraza con fuerza. –Me da gusto verlos y saber que están bien.

Luego va hacia Shayera y la abraza de igual forma.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Wally?

-Llegaron hace un par de horas a nuestra casa –les dice mientras les señala a Iris, que dormía con los gemelos en una cama de aire. –Apenas tuve tiempo de sacarlos de ahí uno por uno. No se imaginan, chicos. Tenían armas como las del Captain Cold, tiraba hielo e intentaron detenerme. Viejo, saben quién soy, saben de mi familia. –les dice con terror.

Balack se acerca a ellos y escucha, impresionado. –Igual pasó con nosotros. Solo me dio tiempo de salir con ellos, dejamos el equipo de Alcor, nuestras pertenencias, todo.

-De nada sirvió todo el trabajo que hicimos por mantener a los miembros de la Liga y los técnicos a salvo –exclama Wally. -De alguna manera, han podido localizarnos.

-Y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que también nos hallen aquí –dice Balack finalmente.

* * *

A primera hora, Vixen bajó del taxi. Odiaba la atmósfera que se respiraba en Gótica o Ciudad Maldita como algunos la llamaban. Siempre le pareció tan frío. Un submundo dentro del mundo real, donde la corrupción, el delito y la oscuridad reinaban. Muy pocos se aventuraban a hacer justicia ahí, entre ellos, el mismo Batman y su equipo. No podía imaginar vivir en un lugar como este. Pero a ese evento debía asistir. Caminó hacia la entrada de la capilla. Junto a la puerta, estaba el Libro de Memorias, donde los que se habían presentado para dar los respetos a los dolientes firmaban. Escribió una frase de su autora favorita, un "Te extrañaremos" y su firma. Observó la cantidad de firmas, muy pocos habían asistido, lo cual era normal, por la su historia y por cómo murió. Los medios se habían encargado de dar a conocer una biografía fantasma de Helena Bertileni, aka Cazadora. Algunas ciertas, la mayoría llenas de falsedad. Solo daban por un hecho que había sido Superman su asesino, por la autopsia que le fue hecha.

Luego, entró en silencio. Aunque no había muchos, eran más de los que imaginó que llegarían. Caminó entre los asientos, hasta encontrarse con el primer rostro conocido. –Hola amiga –le dice mientras la abraza con cariño.

-Es bueno verte Mari –le responde Zatanna.

Alrededor de doce personas estaban esperando las palabras del sacerdote, para luego despedirla. Los que llegaron ahí, todos involucrados con el mismo estilo de vida, dejaron guardados sus trajes, y simplemente fueron como civiles. El ataúd donde estaba el cuerpo de Helena estaba al fondo, con una fotografía de ella. Vixen sonrió para sus adentros. Habían escogido la imagen perfecta. En el fondo, se veía Gótica de noche, ella sin su traje, maquillada y con una sonrisa. –No parece la misma que me pateó el trasero hace una semana.

-Ja, es cierto. Pocas veces la vi sin su máscara. Es extraño, hasta ahora noto lo bella que era.

-Es irreal, ¿sabes? Aún no puedo creer que haya muerto, al igual que Superman.

-Y que ahora todos estemos escondidos. Parece que todo el trabajo que realizamos por tantos años ahora no vale nada.

-No es así, brujita –se escucha una voz varonil -, te aseguro que hay más apoyándonos que los que nos atacan.

\- ¡Oliver! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Oiver Quinn estaba frente a ella, con un clásico traje, sin corbata, maletín en mano, tal y como lo que era, un playboy millonario. -Lo mismo que ustedes, dándole la despedida que se merece a Helena, es bueno verlas.

\- ¿Y Canario?

-No pudo venir, está ahora muy enfocada con los más chicos del grupo.

-Me da gusto que Dinah se esté encargando de ello –le dice la hechicera –Ahora más que nunca ellos deben estar protegidos, no quiero imaginarme el golpe que sería si son atrapados también.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿No has escuchado de la Brigada, Mari?

\- ¿La Brigada?

-Le llaman Brigada de Contención Metahumano. Fue creada, ¿adivinen por quién? –les pregunta el rubio.

-Wells, ese maldito.

-Así es Mari, solo esta noche me llegaron informes de 3 ex miembros de la Liga y 4 de nuestros antiguos técnicos capturados, llevados con sus familias. Algunos están desaparecidos, pero otros se están ocultando con Hamilton en San Francisco.

-No entiendo, ¿tan rápido? Solo han pasado 48 horas.

-Por eso estoy seguro que todo esto ha sido planificado cuidadosamente, sin importar en que iba a terminar el ataque de Clark, tenían todo provisto para no dejar a ninguno de nosotros para hacerle frente a Savage.

-Pero, ¿cómo obtuvieron información? ¿Y de forma tan precisa?

-Lo ignoro –le responde Oliver, mientras observa a Vic Sage en la primera fila, -Disculpen chicas.

Va hacia él y se sienta a su lado. Vic no dejaba de ver la fotografía de Helena con tristeza.

-¿Cómo lo has llevado amigo? –le pregunta al alter ego de Pregunta.

-Mal –le dice simplemente. Baja la mirada y luego lo alza a ver. –Muchas gracias por arreglar la entrega de su cuerpo y el funeral, Quinn. No tenía cabeza para nada.

-Descuida, viejo. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Sabes que ella colaboró con mi fundación, siempre quiso limpiar el apellido de su familia, y nunca dijo no a cualquier evento.

-Sí, decía que, si de algo iba a servir su apellido, sería para evitar que más niños cayeran en las drogas. Claro, habiendo estado su difunto padre en ese mundo, Helena quería hacer algo por redimir sus pecados.

-Pero lo que más admiré de ella, fue su buen gancho derecho.

Vic se ríe, siendo la primera vez en dos días que lo hacía.

-No te burles viejo. La última vez que Helena hizo dotes de sus habilidades, me impactó en la cara.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

-En la Atalaya, cuando se peleó con Mari. Al día siguiente, llego a mi apartamento con una botella de whisky y me dijo al abrir la puerta, _"Bueno Quinn, tú sabes cómo es, ¿por qué demonios metiste tu nariz?_ " Y luego nos tomamos un trago.

-Ja, debes sentirte privilegiado. Es lo más cercano a un "Disculpa" que ella era capaz de dar.

-Sí, ella tenía sus manías. Pero a pesar de su terquedad y modo poco amable de trato, tenía buen corazón.

-Hasta el punto de hacer lo imperdonable por salvarnos a todos –dijo Pregunta con tristeza. –Ella estaba consciente a lo que se exponía con eso, pero estaba decidida… nunca tambaleó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Oliver sacó de su maletín una botella de whisky y un par de vasos.

-Vamos a despedirla como ella hubiera querido, Vic.

Él sonrió y tomó un vaso. Oliver sirvió los dos tragos y luego los levantaron, -Por la más dura de todas.

-Por Helena.

Luego, Oliver palmeó el hombro de Pregunta, y fue hacia el féretro. Se quedó unos segundos contemplándola. –Fuiste grande, mi amiga. Te voy a extrañar.

A las afueras de la capilla, Roy esperaba oculto al otro lado de la calle a que Jason dejara el auto. Éste llegó con él, - ¿Por qué no has entrado?

-No lo haré. Ve tú.

Jason de inmediato saltó, - ¡Ah no! Yo no quería venir, Dick me obligó para que representara a la familia, y tú lo apoyaste, ¿ahora me vas a dejar solo?

-Acabo de ver a Quinn entrar.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y? ¡Que no quiero toparme con él!

-Sabes Harper, ya es hora que vayas superando lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes.

\- ¿Lo dice el hombre que quiso matar a Bruce hace un año?

-Mira, no te contesto porque… ¡puta, tienes razón! Pero por eso, creo que deberías ya darle vuelta a la hoja.

-Lo dices porque quieres que vaya contigo, y responda todas las preguntas incómodas que tú deseas evitar.

-Bien, algo de eso hay.

En ese momento, extraños movimientos empiezan a darse en la cuadra. Varias patrullas se empiezan a acercar, y de lejos se ve camiones llegando.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa?

De inmediato y sin pensarlo Roy empieza a marcar. Oliver seguía con Helena, cuando su celular sonó.

-Aquí Quinn.

 _-¡Todos tienen que salir de ahí, ahora!_

-¿Roy?

 _-No me escuchas, ¡la Brigada está llegando a la capilla!_

De inmediato, Oliver corre y ve por la ventana que daba a la calle. Las camionetas que traían a los miembros de la Brigada se estaban estacionando al frente, y la policía acordonaba el lugar.

\- ¡Escuchen todos, reúnanse rápido!

Los trece presentes, sin entender que sucedía, hicieron caso.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-La Brigada está afuera, vienen por nosotros. Vic, asegúrate que atrás esté cerrado amigo.

De inmediato él va, mientras todos empiezan a hablar nerviosos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –dice una chica nerviosa.

-¡Luchar, por supuesto! –les dice Vixen decidida.

-No Mari, no podemos enfrascarnos en una pelea con ellos, no por ahora. La prensa también está rodeando el lugar. No podemos confirmar en público nuestras identidades.

-Yo puedo encargarme de sacarlos a todos –les dice Zatanna con seguridad.

-Está cerrado –le dice Vic. –Pero yo no iré. No dejaré a Helena.

-Ni yo tampoco –les asegura Oliver –Sí están aquí, es porque rastrearon el pago de los servicios de Helena y me siguieron hasta aquí, soy su objetivo. Sino estoy, harán una cacería que afectará mi compañía, la fundación y a Dinah. Es mejor que dé la cara y acabe con esta payasada. No tienen como relacionarme con Arrow, pero si puedo demostrar las razones de mi presencia aquí.

-Bien –le responde la hechicera –entonces déjenme hacer algo por ustedes.

Saca de su traje su varita, dice algunas palabras en otro lenguaje y rodea a Vic y Oliver con un aura.

\- ¿Qué nos hiciste, brujita?

-Un conjuro que los protegerá. Cuídense chicos. Los demás, tómense de las manos.

-Bien, toma. –le entrega Oliver una tarjeta con una dirección. –Llévalos a San Francisco. Y ustedes comuníquense con sus familias lo más pronto posible, que lleguen allá. Todos son vulnerables en este momento, deben salir de sus hogares.

El grupo hace caso, siendo Mari quien tomaba la mano de Zatanna. Ésta levanta su varita y hace un conjuro, haciendo que todos desaparezcan.

Al materializarse el grupo nuevamente, aparecen en un callejón de la populosa y calurosa ciudad. -¿Estamos en San Francisco? –pregunta Vixen. -¿Dónde quiere Oliver que nos escondamos?

Zatanna va hacia la calle y ve el enorme edificio al frente, -Ahí –responde señalando el enorme rótulo de Laboratorios Star.

* * *

Desde las afueras de la capilla, Jason y Roy observan cómo echan a bajo la puerta y la Brigada entra. Pasan varios minutos. La prensa se acerca a la entrada, e inician la transmisión en vivo.

Alfred tenía el televisor puesto, mientras Dick revisaba las noticias por internet. –Se llama Brigada de Contención de Metahumanos. Wells la dio a conocer anoche en rueda prensa –le resume Dick.

-Supongo que el Presidente es quien la está dirigiendo.

-No, por lo que dice aquí es un grupo sujeto a las órdenes de la Oficina Federal.

Alfred observa algo extraño en la pantalla y sube el volumen.

-¿Quieres que le lleve el desayuno a Bruce? –le pregunta a Alfred, ensimismado con la lectura.

-Joven Richard, ¡mire!

Dick vuelve a ver y si pone de pie de inmediato al ver la imagen.

-¿Ya se fueron Roy y Jason?

-Hace una hora. Deben estar ahí.

* * *

En el Monte Justicia, todos excepto Tim, desayunaban. Dinah que había pasado la noche con Oliver y desayunado con él, solo los observaba. -¿Dónde está Tim?

-Ya viene, está duchándose –le responde Gar, sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

Conner seguía desayunando. Con todo lo que había pasado, casi no compartía palabra con alguno, solo para discutir o para recibir un reclamo, así que prefería que lo ignoraran.

A los minutos, Tim llega al comedor. Al verlo cojear Dinah de inmediato se preocupa, - ¿Qué te pasó? Ayer caminabas bien.

El comentario puso nervioso a Conner, que no levantó la mirada. _"Si abre la boca, estoy fuera de los Titanes"._

El chico fue a su silla y contestó tranquilo, -Me acabo de caer en la ducha.

Hubo un silencio en el comedor, hasta que Bart habló, -Un momento, hombre. ¿Te caíste en la ducha? Eres el compañero de Batman, brincas de un edificio a otro, ¿y te caes en la ducha?

Todos empiezan a reír ante el comentario. Incluso Conner levanta la vista y lo vuelve a ver curioso. _"¿En serio esa fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió?"_

Tim sonríe mientras toma asiento. –Yo no los brinco, uso un garfio para trasladarme de un edificio a otro. Además, no es la gran cosa.

-Lo es si eres Robin –le dice Rose –Jamás escuché a Jason decir que se había caído en la ducha.

-Ni a Dick –le secunde Kori –Con lo orgulloso que era entonces, eso habría hecho desastres con su ego.

-Bueno –le dice apesadumbrado –Ya no es necesario que me comparen con ellos, porque no volveré a usar el traje de Robin de todas formas.

Todos lo miran, sin saber que decir, excepto uno, -Jajajajaja, estás bromeando ¿cierto? –le dice Gar.

Tim no lo responde, y toma un par de tostadas.

-¿Cierto? –le repite Gar rogándole una respuesta, justo cuando Artemisa recibe un mensaje de texto.

-Deja mejor, Garfiel –le pide Dinah. -Aún es muy pronto para…

-¡Rápido! Alguien encienda la televisión y ponga un canal de noticias.

Bart toma el control. -¿Cuál?

-¡Cualquiera!

-¿Qué sucede Artemisa?

-Roy me mandó un mensaje. Es… ahí está.

Al ver la imagen, Dinah se pone de pie de inmediato. –No puede ser…

Las cámaras seguían con atención a Oliver y Vic, mientras eran sacado de la capilla esposados. Al ver de quien se trataba, la prensa se abalanzó desesperada, esperando una reacción.

 _-Señor, señor Quinn. ¿Puede darnos detalles de su arrestro?_

 _-¿Tiene alguna relación con los eventos en Metrópolis de hace dos días?_

 _-¿Quién es el hombre que está con usted?_

Oliver se detiene para responder, pero uno de los agentes lo detiene. -¡Siga Quinn!

-¿En serio quiere arrastrarme y no decir nada a la prensa? Eso se le daría muy mala imagen a la Brigada –le dice tranquilamente.

El hombre gruñe, -Bien, tiene dos minutos, recuerde que lo que diga, será en su contra después.

Oliver se acerca a los periodistas, aún esposado y sujetado por un agente.

-Buenos días a todos. Señorita –le dice a una reportera frente a él de forma coqueta.

 _-Señor Quinn, señor Quinn, ¿qué relación tenía usted con la señorita Bertileni?_

 _-¿¡Es cierto que Helena Bertileni era la famosa vigilante Cazadora?!_

-Bien, bien, muchachos, déjenme hablar… Uno por uno. Como muchos sabrán, además de mi compañía, manejo la Fundación A World for children con sede en Gótica, en la que están involucrados varios personajes de la élite de Gótica. Uno de ellos era precisamente Helena Bertileni.

 _-¿Sabía usted del pasado criminal de su familia?_

-Por supuesto joven, pero déjeme recordarle que los padres de Helena fueron asesinados cuando ella tenía 8 años. En toda su vida, ella fue una mujer intachable, incluso, fuerte activista en la lucha contra el consumo de drogas en los jóvenes, fue así como la conocí.

 _-¿Y qué hace usted aquí?_

-No es obvio, vine a despedir a una querida amiga.

 _-¿Qué relación tiene Bertileni con la muerte de Superman?_

-Joven, lo ignoro por completo, así como puedo casi estar seguro que las declaraciones del Senador Wells sobre que ella es la Cazadora son completamente falsos. Y yo siendo Wells, me limitaría solo a cumplir con mis funciones, porque existen más pruebas de que Helena era inocente de las que puede tener él de lo contrario.

 _-¿Por qué cree que el Senador Wells ha hecho esas declaraciones?_

-Eso tendría que preguntárselo a él, señorita. Por lo pronto, quiero dar mi palabra, tanto a los ciudadanos de Star City, como al resto de ustedes, que mis acciones aquí fueron por demás humanitarias. Con el deceso de Helena y la sarta de chismes que se publicaron a raíz de ello, muchos le han dado la espalda. Cumplí con mi deber como amigo al facilitar todo para que su cuerpo pudiese recibir santa sepultura, ¿acaso eso es un crimen?

 _-Señor Quinn, ¿esto da al traste en sus planes para ser nuevamente elegido como alcalde de Star City?_

-Joven, no sé qué pasara a partir de ahora, lo que sí le puedo asegurar, es que mi grupo de abogados está en este momento movilizándose tanto para sacarme de esto, como para sentar responsabilidades civiles y penales por este atropello. A mis empleados, y sobre todo, a mis más allegados, les garantizo que todo saldrá bien, no hay de qué alarmarse… -les dice, mientras era empujado por los agentes. Vic ya esperaba en la perrera

* * *

En la casa del lago, Dick no dejaba de marcar a Jason, mientras veía las declaraciones de Oliver. –Vamos… vamos… contesta… ¡Jason! –exclama cuando por fin es respondida su llamada.

 _-Estamos bien_ –le dice mientras veía todo con Harper. _–Cuando la Brigada llegó, aún no habíamos entrado._

-Bien, quiero que regresen de inmediato, es peligroso que…

 _-No lo haremos._

-No, Jason no les estoy preguntando.

 _-Roy está decidido a liberar a Oliver y Vic, y no lo voy a dejarlo solo con esto._

-Espera… ¡Jason!... ¡Maldita sea me colgó!... Alfred, que Bruce no se entere de lo que está pasando –le dice mientras se pone de pie, decidido a ir por ellos.

-Joven Richard, tal vez debería esperar, aún no está completamente recuperado.

-No voy a esperar a que a esos dos idiotas los atrapen.

Alfred se preocupa, y en un tono angustiado le habla, -Joven Dick, poco le he pedido en todos estos años, ahora le suplico que no se vaya. Estando el amo Bruce en ese estado, sin Tim y Jason, usted es el único apoyo que tengo. En esta casa no hay una baticueva ni medidas de seguridad para protegernos si esa Brigada nos encuentra. No temo por mí, sino por él.

Al escucharlo, Dick suspira, entendiendo su punto. –De acuerdo Alfred. Me quedo.

En el Monte Justicia, todos comentaban lo que había pasado, mientras Dinah hablaba por teléfono con los abogados de Oliver, acompañada por Artemisa, que estaba preocupada.

-Deberíamos ir y rescatar a Green Arrow –dice Grant –Ha sido nuestro maestro mucho tiempo, no podemos dejarlo solo.

-Ya lo oíste, grandote, sus abogados se encargarán de todo.

-Pero, Cassie, no sabemos que podrían estarle haciendo, además, si Harper estaba con ellos, seguro se meterá en problemas por rescatarlo –le responde Rose.

-Y con Roy, estará también Jason –murmura Tim.

Dinah termina de hablar, y se acerca a ellos. –Bien, chicos. Me tengo que ausentar. El equipo Alfa queda al mando, y no hay autorización para que alguno salga de aquí.

-Yo iré contigo.

-No Artemisa, es mejor que te quedes. Cuídense todos.

Luego que Dinah es transportada, Artemisa se va decidida a su habitación, -Artemisa, ¿a dónde vas?

-¿Dónde crees Starfire? Iré a rescatar a Arrow –le responde sin dejar de caminar.

Los tres alfas se vuelven a ver y de inmediato van tras ella.

Al llegar a su habitación, la rubia saca su mochila y guarda varios juegos de flechas y su arco. Raven, Conner y Kori entran, -Escuchaste a Canario, no podemos…

-¡No me importa lo que haya dicho, Starfire! No me quedaré inmóvil aquí. Nos han preparado para enfrentar este tipo de eventos.

-Debemos seguir órdenes.

-¡¿Cómo autómatas, Raven?! Yo paso.

-Yo igual –les dice Rose al entrar. –Si Artemisa va, voy con ella.

-¡Ustedes dos no se mandan solas, chicas! –replica Kori -Además, no pueden ir sin uno de nosotros.

-Yo iré –responde Conner, después de haberlas escuchado. –Estoy de acuerdo con ellas, es nuestra obligación ir.

-¡No las alientes, Conner!

-No las aliento, Kori, de todas formas, ellas están convencidas, y ya a estas alturas, deberías saber que Artemisa y Rose harán lo que ellas crean que es correcto sin importar las imposiciones de otros… igual que yo.

Starfire se va molesta de la habitación, y Raven los observa. –Si van a hacer esto, tengan cuidado chicos.

-Lo tendremos –le responde Conner.

Ella se va, dejándolos solos. –Bien chicas, lo primero es saber dónde los llevarán.

-Yo puedo ayudar con eso –les dice Tim desde la puerta, tras haber escuchado toda la discusión.

De inmediato, Conner va hacia él molesto, -No te hemos pedido…

-Antes que digas nada, necesitan saber exactamente a donde ir o estarán dando tumbos. Puedo hackear el sistema de la Brigada para saber la ubicación dónde tienen a los capturados.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo… en serio?

-Sí, Artemisa.

Conner se queda dudoso por unos instantes, -Bien, hazlo, pero rápido. Ustedes, prepárense. Vamos de civiles, no podemos levantar sospechas.

Tim de inmediato va hacia su habitación, toma su laptop y va a la sala de vigilancia. A través de la computadora de los Titanes, inicia su búsqueda en la Deep Zone, hasta hallar lo que busca.

Pasan varios minutos, y Conner lo busca. Al encontrarlo, se acerca en silencio. Conner estaba en una silla, frente a la gran pantalla, en la que se exhibían varios códigos sin sentido para Conner. Al ver la laptop del chico, vio imágenes de un edificio.

-¿Los encontraste?

-Creo que sí –le dice mientras transfiere la imagen a la pantalla.

Rose y Artemisa llegan con ellos. Cada una con sus respectivas armas bien resguardadas.

-¿Qué es ese lugar?

-Es un edificio perteneciente al grupo Earth Inc. El conglomerado que maneja Vandal Savage.

Al oír su nombre, de inmediato Conner cierra los puños con ira. –Pensé que los llevarían a una oficina de gobierno.

-Yo también lo pensé, Rose. Pero los movimientos de la Brigada van hacia esa dirección. Todo indica que están llevando a los que han sido capturados ahí, en Chicago.

-Entonces, ¿el gobierno no es parte de esto?

-El Presidente está atado de manos, porque al inicio apoyo a Superman –explica Tim. -Su imagen está siendo cuestionada ahora, y no tiene más opción que hacerse a un lado. Wells se está aprovechando de eso, y que la mayoría del Gabinete lo apoya.

-¿Crees que ahí esté el resto? ¿Wonder Woman y Linterna?

-No lo sé, Conner. Pero es lo mejor que tengo. El edificio tiene un sistema de seguridad casi impenetrable.

\- ¿Casi?

-Podría conectarme e invalidarlo, pero tendría que estar cerca. Deben dejarme ir con ustedes.

\- ¡No! ¡Ni pensarlo! –le dice Conner decidido.

Tim se molesta, -Te mostré lo que soy capaz de hacer, ¿por qué no permites que los ayude?

\- ¡No estás en condiciones para ir! ¡Y aunque las tuvieras, no confío en ti!

\- ¡No tienes razones de dudar! ¡Me viste cuando fuimos por el Comisionado Gordon! ¡Y he ido a misiones mucho más peligrosas con Batman! ¡Tengo experiencia suficiente para ir al campo!

\- ¡Sí, pero en ese tiempo eras Robin, ahora te niegas a asumir ese puesto! ¿¡Qué reclamas ahora!?

\- ¡No reclamo nada, pero Jason seguro irá hacia allá, y no pienso dejar que peligre su vida por tu obstinación!

-¡Cuida como me hablas, Drake!

\- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! Es suficiente –les dice Rose.

-No niego que se ven muy sexis peleando –les dice Artemisa-, pero debemos actuar ya. Conner, estoy de acuerdo con Tim, lo necesitamos.

-Igual yo. Así que hazte a la idea que seremos un cuarteto.

-¡Bien! –levanta la voz Conner. –Pero escúchame, Drake, no saldrás de la camioneta.

-Pero puedo…

\- ¡Tú no puedes nada! Ni siquiera puedes caminar sin cojear. ¡Lo tomas o te quedas!

-Bien –le dice molesto.

-En cinco minutos nos vamos, los espero afuera a los tres –dice finalmente y se va molesto.

Tim arruga la frente, toma su laptop y se va, murmurando -Estúpido.

Rose y Artemisa ven a cada uno irse. - ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –le dice Artemisa con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué esos dos son un completo fastidio cuando están juntos? No tengo duda de ellos.

-No me refiero a eso… es… tu sabes, esa energía…

Rose la vuelve a ver incrédula. - ¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando?!

-Admítelo –le dice mientras la sigue al garaje –Ahí hubo tensión sexual.

\- ¡Oh, por favor, Artemisa! Tim tiene 14 y Conner… como 8 ¿no?

-Para el amor no hay edad.

-Sabes que, deberías dejar de ver tantos videos yaoi, amiga, te está haciendo alucinar.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahora vas a decir que soy la única que los ve!

-Ay, ya cállate.

* * *

En horas de la tarde. Dinah esperaba con los abogados de Oliver, pero era inútil. Hasta el momento, nadie de la Oficina General había dado razones de él o de Sage. Bajó, descorazonada, las escaleras que llevaban del edificio a la acera, cuando se encontró con Steve Trevor, a quien meses antes había conocido a través de Diana y a otro hombre que desconocía, pero le era familiar.

-¿Dinah Lance?

-Claro, soy yo. ¿Qué has sabido de Diana?

-Aún nada. No nos han permitido verla ni a Jordan. Por cierto, no sé si lo conoces, él es Jack, el hermano de Hal. Es abogado y está manejando junto con mis abogados el caso de Hal y Diana.

Ambos se saludan. –Yo vengo por razones similares a las suyas.

-Si, escuché que Quinn fue capturado –le dice Steve.

-Así es, los abogados están en eso, lo extraño es que no dan razón de dónde lo tienen.

-Ni tampoco saben de Diana y Hal –le dice Steve preocupado.

-Escuchen, será mejor que no hablemos aquí –les advierte Jack. -Retirémonos a otro sitio. Les invito a un café. Así comparamos notas.

-¿Y qué sucedió con el servicio de Helena? Si todos se fueron –pregunta Wally.

Mari y Zatanna se quedan en silencio, hasta que la segunda habló, -Lo ignoro por completo.

-¡Demonios! –increpa John molesto –¡No puede ser que esto esté pasando!

-Es por eso que Quinn ordenó que nos fuéramos cuanto antes. Todos los que estaban con nosotros están haciendo todo por comunicarse con sus familias.

-Pero este no es un lugar seguro –les dice Shayera, mientras acaricia nerviosa su vientre. –Es cuestión de tiempo para que den con este lugar.

John observa a su pareja preocupado, -Tienes razón, debemos buscar un sitio seguro, al menos para nuestras familias. Y creo saber quién nos puede ayudar.

Entre tanto, en una cafetería, Dina, Steve y Jack hablaban de los casos que tenían en sus manos. –Hasta el momento, no hay causa que justifique la detención de Hal y Diana, sin embargo, por ley, pueden mantenerlo hasta 72 horas en custodia.

-Esto es ridículo –le dice Dinah –Entonces, ¿pueden mantener a Oliver tres días en prisión?

-Así es, y aún le quedan 48 a Hal y Diana, estamos atados de manos.

-No necesariamente Steve –le responde Jack. –Ellos tienen derecho tanto a una llamada como a reunirse con su abogado, y hasta el momento no han disfrutado ninguno de esos derechos. Por eso vamos a presentar un recurso para poder liberarlos.

-Hablaré con mis abogados para hacer lo mismo, aunque a estas alturas, no creo que funcione de algo. Es claro que no les importa romper con la ley con tal de tenerlos en custodia.

-¿Pero, cuál es el punto de eso? –pregunta Steve.

Dinah vuelve a ver a Jack de inmediato, quien piensa igual que ella. –No tienen razón de cumplir con la Ley, quieren obtener algo de ellos.

-Una confesión –les dice Dinah. –Y solo podrían obtenerla torturándolos. Hay que sacarlos ya –exclama mientras se pone de pie.

-Si vas a intentar algo, cuenta conmigo –le dice Steve mientras pone el dinero del café en la mesa.

Jack se queda pensativo, -Bien, no me digan que van a hacer, solo procuren sacar a mi hermano. Seguiré con el trámite junto a sus abogados.

Ambos asienten y salen de la cafetería. En la calle, Dinah llama por teléfono. - ¿Con quién te comunicas?

-Con los únicos que nos pueden ayudar ahora.

* * *

En los Laboratorios, Linterna y Flash reunían a todos los que se refugiaban. Iris se acercó a su sobrino temerosa, -¿A dónde iremos ahora, Wally? No entiendo…

-Descuida tía, a ti y a los niños no les pasará nada. Estarán en un sitio donde la Brigada no los podrá alcanzar.

La mujer se queda preocupada, -Iris, sé que es difícil…

\- ¡No tienes idea, Wally! –le dice desesperada. Luego, trata de calmarse. –Mira, amor. Ya perdí a Barry por esta locura de ser super héroe. He vivido con terror los últimos 10 años pensando que algo te podría ocurrir, y ahora, nos obligan a huir de nuestra casa. Nuestra vida hecha, nuestros amigos… dejarlo todo atrás. Es… demasiado ya.

Wally la abraza, entendiendo su sentir. Ella no había pedido esa vida, no formaba parte de ella, y aun así, era la principal víctima siempre de todo lo que pasaba. Wally se acercó a sus primos, que terminaban de recoger sus cosas. La pequeña Dawn, sin malicia, estaba fascinada pensando que era una aventura como las muchas que su primo le había contado sobre su papá, pero Don era diferente. Más cauteloso y desconfiado. –Ey chicos. Ustedes y su mami van a hacer un viaje a un lugar increíble.

Dawn abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió, -¿A dónde Wally? ¡Iremos al espacio!

-No, Dawn –le responde con una sonrisa –No tan lejos, pero si es un lugar muy diferente al que han ido nunca. Creo que ni siquiera papá fue alguna vez ahí.

-¿Y cuándo regresaremos? –le pregunta Don triste. –Estamos perdiendo clases, y el fin de semana mi equipo juega la semifinal.

-Yo… no sé por cuanto tiempo será, Donny, pero te juro que apenas sea seguro, iré por ustedes.

-¡No, John! ¡No puedes dejarme fuera de esto! ¡Soy parte de la Liga, una Fundadora! –le increpa Shayera molesta.

-Ya lo hablamos Shay –le responde con calma –Con tu embarazo…

-¡Soy fuerte, una guerrera thanagariana!

-¡Shayera Hol! –le llama la atención Alcor –Tu pareja tiene razón, no estás en condiciones de arriesgarte. Debes guardar reposo.

-¡Pero maestro Alcor!

-¡No voy a discutir! John Stewart, no se preocupe, cuidaré de ese crío y su terca madre por usted.

-Le agradezco Alcor.

-John –le llama Mari –Ya están aquí –le avisa desde la puerta.

Con Vixen, entran Aquaman y Aqualad. John va hacia el atlante y le da la mano, -Gracias por su ayuda, su Alteza.

-Para mi pueblo es un placer ayudar a nuestros más allegados aliados. Junto a Cyborg, hemos preparado el sitio donde sus familias estarán protegidas. Si Savage quiere llegar a ellos, tendrán que pasar sobre mí y los millones que forman el ejército de la Atlántida. Pero, debo insistirles, John. Es peligroso que ustedes sigan aquí.

-No podemos irnos y dejar que Savage logre el control de todo el mundo. Aun en las sombras, lucharemos contra él.

El monarca del mar se queda pensativo, -Bien, en ese caso, dejaré a Aqualad con ustedes, ya que el mismo se ofreció. Sus habilidades les será de utilidad.

-Eso no lo dudo, Aquaman –dice Wally al acercarse. Aqualad sonríe y le da un fuerte abrazo a su amigo y ex compañero de equipo. –Es bueno verte Flash.

Al ver que era un hecho su ida, Shayera fue por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar que buscaba. Entró a la habitación y encontró a J'onn. Su piel se había recuperado casi por completo, pero aún los órganos internos estaban afectados. La thanagariana se acercó a él, y acarició su mano. En ese instante, J'onn abrió los ojos y le sonrió. –Es bueno verte HawkGirl. Algo ha pasado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Algo… grave.

* * *

En la sala, todos los que serían transportados, estaban echos un solo grupo en el centro de la sala.

Wally terminaba de despedirse, -Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo -le dice a Iris después de abrazarla.

-¡Wally! Es hora –le dice John.

Éste se separa de ellos. Aquaman va hacia el grupo y utiliza el comunicador entregado por Cyborg.

-Cuando quiera, Victor.

En ese instante, todos se desvanecen. Solo habían decidido quedarse Zatanna, Vixen, Flash y Linterna, junto con Aqualad.

-¡John! –le llama Shayera desde la puerta.

El Linterna se preocupa al verla, -Shayera, no te habías ido con el primer grupo…

-Rápido chicos, tienen que escuchar a J'onn.

* * *

Mientras Roy conducía, Jason hablaba por teléfono con Dick. _-¿Están seguros que es en Chicago?_

-Roy le puso un rastreador a uno de los camiones sin ser detectado. Estamos siguiéndoles.

 _-No se dejen ver chicos._

-Tranquilo, Grayson, este no es nuestro primer rodeo. ¿Cómo está el viejo?

- _Ha dormido casi todo el día, solo ha despertado para comer._

Jason gruñe, -Esto no es bueno para él, Dick. Necesita estar más activo joder.

 _-Lo sé, pero está muy debilitado, y aunque no lo dice, también preocupado. Sé que aún sigue pensando en Tim._

-Ese mocoso. Cuando lo vea me va a oír.

 _-No se separen, y si ven que la situación los sobrepasa, no actúen, es mejor esperar a estar preparados. Al menos ya sabremos donde los tienen._

-Sería una suerte te pura madre si donde los llevan también estuvieran Linterna, Wonder Woman y los otros capturados.

 _-No creo que nos vaya a ir también. Me informan cualquier cosa._

-Como digas, Baby Boy, nos hablamos luego.

Después de colgar, el silencio entre Roy y Jason se volvió a prolongar, hasta que el más joven habló, -Oye bro, no quiero… tu sabes… meterme pero…

-Pregunta, Jay.

-Nunca me dijiste… con detalle… ese problema con Quinn… ¿por qué fue?

Roy suspiró, -Supongo que tienes razón. Mira, todo fue a raíz de tu "muerte". Yo… no lo tomé muy bien. Estuve… haciendo y deshaciendo… fueron cosas que ahora no me enorgullecen mencionar.

-Está bien, viejo. No me tienes que decir.

-No te preocupes… yo… llegué a consumir, un tiempo.

-¡Maldición, Haper! –exclama, no tanto como un reclamo, sino con dolor.

-Lo sé. Abandone a los Titanes… de muy mala manera. Y seguía patrullando… solo. Hasta que hubo un caso… ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo. Una chica había sido secuestrada por un grupo mafioso. Estaba… un borracho, debo admitir. Cometí errores, casi matan a la muchacha. Cuando todo terminó, Oliver me confrontó. Discutimos. Dijo cosas… que aun ahora me duelen. Me recordó quien era, del hueco del que me sacó. Y al final, me dejó solo.

-¿Cómo que te dejó solo?

-Me quitó su ayuda. No contaba con su dinero. Me quitó el apartamento. Al verme sin dinero, me fui de Star City, y… empecé conseguir dinero de una forma inadecuada. Pararon… no sé cuantos meses, estaba deambulando en las calles de Bludhaven, hasta que tu hermano me encontró.

-¿Dick?

-Si. Intentó hablarme, pero no lo permití. Varios días después, estaba… muy tomado, y aparecí en la Mansión Wayne.

-¿Dick te llevó?

-No. El mismo Bruce Wayne fue por mí, después de hablar con Dick. Conversamos. Él… siempre estuvo consciente de… -se queda dudoso al observar la expresión de Jason, luego sonríe. -… bueno, de lo que significabas para mí y me ofreció su ayuda. Fue… tan diferente a tratar con Oliver. Sus ojos… en ellos había preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo, no me acuso, solo… me ofreció ayuda. El mismo estaba… en el proceso de superar tu pérdida y no quería que yo siguiera autodestruyéndome. Yo… ya había tocado fondo, no podía caer más abajo. Así que acepté. Me llevó a un Centro de Rehabilitación, pagado por él. Estuve algunos meses, y cuando salí recuperado, estaba esperándome. El único que me esperó. Hasta me ofreció quedarme con él, pero… Jay, no podía vivir en la casa que fue tuya. Era aún muy fresco todo. Así que me dio algo de dinero, un apartamento y me dejo ir. Desde entonces, no volví a caer en vicios, me he mantenido limpio, y seguí luchando en las calles, lo más lejos que he podido de Star City.

Jason no podía mirarlo. Su vista estaba en la ventana, pero su corazón latía con fuerza. –Otra mierda más que tendré que agradecerle al viejo entonces –le dijo con voz entrecortada.

Roy sonrió, -Sí. Aun no lo he reclamado por no avisarme que estabas vivo –le dice con una sonrisa -, pero supongo que la situación era muy bizarra en ese momento. Tú, hecho un demonio tratando de matarlo a él y a Dick.

-Y luego de un año…ni siquiera estaba seguro si yo iba a sobrevivir. Seguro… pensó para qué…

-¿Para qué hacerme pasar por lo mismo? Tal vez. Bruce Wayner un mulo de carga.

Jason lo vuelve a ver intrigado. –De todos los apodos que se me han ocurrido, nunca pensé decirle algo así

-Tu sabes… carga con todo. En este caso, prefiere pasar las mierdas duras solo.

-Sí… pero, Harper. Si sabes que… bueno, estabas mal… ¿por qué no perdonas a Oliver?

-Por una simple razón: él me gritó, me ofendió, pero nunca… nunca me ofreció ayuda. Eso lo hizo Bruce, sólo él. Si un desconocido fue capaz de creer que podía recuperarme y tuve fe en mí… ¿por qué el hombre que estuvo conmigo por 9 años no pudo? La verdad… no dudo que Quinn sea un buen tipo pero… conmigo se equivocó. Y no quiero estar cerca de él.

* * *

Desde una vieja camioneta, a tres cuadras del edificio objetivo, los tres Titanes esperaban que Tim les dijera algo. Éste seguía tecleando sin parar, hasta que un movimiento de sus ojos capto la atención de Ravager, -¿Encontraste algo? –le pregunta con interés. Artemisa se sentó al lado de Tim, en el piso de la camioneta, mientras Conner escuchaba desde el asiento del conductor, vigilando alrededor para no ser descubiertos.

-Tengo el plano del edificio. Hay un piso, el décimo octavo, la información está completamente cifrado, y por las dimensiones de sus divisiones, diría que pueden ser celdas de aislamiento. Pude entrar al sistema de seguridad. Puedo ayudarles desde aquí, desactivando cámaras y sensores, pero el sistema se reinicia cada 5 minutos, ese el tiempo que tienen para pasar de un salón a otro.

-Es suficiente para nosotros, ¿no creen? –pregunta Ravager, mientras limpiaba una de sus espadas.

Artemisa observaba curiosa los símbolos que tenía Tim en su computador, -Que raro, parece que no estás usando Windows –le dice ocn una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿esto? Bueno… es que toda esta información no aparece necesariamente en una página de internet.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tuve que entrar a la Deep Web para poder hackear su sistema de seguridad.

Ambos se vuelven a ver confundidas, -¿Qué es la Deep Web?

-Es la información que está en la red, pero no puede ser indexado.

Ambas se vuelven a ver, igual de confundidas. Incluso Conner, que no había perdido detalle lo volvió a ver curioso.

Tim suspira y sonríe, -A ver, ¿han usado Google?

Los tres asienten. –Bien, Google, otros buscadores y millones de páginas web tienen servidores fijos, y todo su contenido puede ser fácilmente hallados. Pero hay otras bases de datos y sitios web que son más bien dinámicos, y solo pueden ser accesados por ciertos usuarios, con un código binario específico. Se cree que el 95% de todo el contenido de la red forma parte de la Deep Web.

-Entonces –le interrumpe Rose -, toda esa información, ¿está oculta?

-Así es. Solo algunos hackers tienen la capacidad de entrar sin ser detectados. Ahí puedes encontrar desde información inofensiva hasta lo más turbio. La mayoría de esas bases de datos son utilizadas por la CIA, pero también por grupos paramilitares, terroristas, organizaciones dedicadas al comercio de ilegal de personas u órganos, pornografía ilegal, tráfico de armas… su uso es ilimitado.

-¿Y cómo tú sabes todo eso? Se supone que solo un hacker puede hacerlo.

Tim sintió en ese momento que no debía hablar tanto, pero estaba entre amigos, así que se explicó. –Porque Batman fue quien integró el sistema que manejaba la Liga de la Justicia y los Titanes a través de la Deep Web. Tenía 4 servidores principales, estaban en la Atalaya, El Monte Justicia, El Salón de la Justicia y la Baticueva. Tres de ellos cayeron, ya solo queda el del Monte Justicia. Pero con la desactivación de la Atalaya, toda la información fue transferida a una memoria externa, y hace unas horas, puesta nuevamente en un servidor independiente que Batman llama Red Oculta. según un protocolo de emergencia que debía seguirse en caso de que la Liga fuera atacada o disuelta. Yo… lo he estado buscando desde entonces.

-Por eso decidiste quedarte con los Titanes –le interrumpe Conner –Sabías que solo así podrías acceder a ella mediante nuestro computador.

-En realidad… sí. Batman no está en condiciones de hacerlo, y él me enseñó todo lo que debía saber sobre la Deep Zone, así que… me toca hacerlo.

-¿Por qué es tan importante, Tim?

-Porque es ahí donde está toda la información que podría inculpar a Savage del ataque a Superman.

Conner ve movimientos. –Están entrando más camiones.

-El lugar está plagado de agentes, no podemos hacer nada a esta hora –les dice Artemisa.

-Sí, tendremos que esperar hasta la noche –le responde Conner.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta la noche –suspira Roy al llegar al sitio donde entran los camiones, a unas cuadras de donde se escondían Conner y los demás, sin saberlo.

-Que mierda, iré por una cerveza, ¿tú quieres algo?

-Algo de comer ligero, un par de hamburguesas, una pizza…

-Elige cual.

-¿Elegir? Quiero todo eso.

Jay lo miró molesto y cerró la puerta de la camioneta, haciendo que Roy riera. Luego, se quedó serio, recordando con dolor…

 **Seis años antes**

Con dificultad, Roy subió hasta la azotea de un edificio cercano. Desde ahí, miró el movimiento, _"Mierda",_ pensó, recordando como estuvo a punto de perder a la chica. _"Sé que me patearías el culo por ser tan idiota, Jay_ ", se dijo con tristeza.

En ese instante, Green Arrow llegó con él. Roy se puso de pie, casi tambaleando, -Sé que… pudo ser peor, pero…

Pero Oliver no lo dejó terminar. De una le propinó un golpe en la cara, haciendo que este cayera en el suelo, - ¡Eres un idiota, Roy! ¡Casi perdemos a la niña por tu estupidez!

\- ¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Calma ahí, Oliver! Todo… todo iba bien.

-Iba bien hasta que llegaste completamente borracho y seguro drogado, ¿en qué demonios pensabas Roy?

\- ¡Yo no pensaba nada! Había… había que rescatarla… ¡me tienes que agradecer que al menos levanté el culo para ayudarte, viejo!

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¡Casi arruinas todo, Roy! Sabes que, se acabó. Has dilapidado toda una fortuna, mi fortuna, en drogas, alcohol y prostitutos. No tomas en serio las misiones. Esto tiene que acabar.

\- ¡Bien! –le grita molesto -. ¿¡Qué vas a hacer, desheredarme, cabrón?! Eso es lo único que te importa, ¡tú maldito dinero!

\- ¡No me vengas con mierdas, Harper! ¡Sabes que es lo último que me importa! ¡Te di todo! ¡Te saqué de la cloaca donde estabas! ¡Te convertí en un hombre de provecho! Y ahora, ¡mírate!

-¡Tu no hiciste nada! ¡Todo lo hice yo!

-¡Lo único que hiciste fue caer más bajo de lo que nunca estuviste! Mientras lo único que he hecho es preocuparme por tí, no por mi dinero.

-Pues… no parece. Porque fue lo primero que mencionas. No tienes idea… no sabes… cómo me estoy sintiendo ahora –le dice casi rogándole. Un poco más, y le hubiese dicho el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a Jason, pero Oliver no le dio tiempo a hacerlo.

-De algo estoy seguro, y es que no puedo seguir costeando tu estilo de vida, hacerlo solo empeorará tu situación.

Fue hacia él. Roy aún seguía en el suelo. Oliver tomó su arco y lo quebró en su pierna. –A partir de ahora, ya no serás mi compañero, y olvídate de mi dinero. Si quieres seguir llevando tu vida a un precipicio, es tu problema Harper.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Roy solo lo miró sin mover un músculo. _"Ahora si Jay. Oficialmente, me he quedado solo"_.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Roy observó a Jason alejarse por el retrovisor. _"Nunca sabrás lo feliz que me hizo verte de nuevo, cabrón"_. Luego miró el edificio donde se encontraba su antiguo mentor. Estaba decidido a salvarlo, aunque probablemente luego le golpearía la cara. El solo pensarlo hizo que sonriera, _"Que diablos, de alguna forma me tengo que desquitar"_.

Entre tanto, Wally, John, Zatanna y Shayera, se reunieron con J'onn en su habitación. Después de saludarlo con cariño, los cuatro esperaron. –He podido monitorear las ondas psíquicas de Diana y Hal desde que fueron puestos en custodia.

-¿Y? ¿Qué sucede?

-Me temo que ambos han sido atacados por un psíquico muy poderoso. En las últimas horas, sus conexiones cerebrales han sido descontroladas. Intenté poder contrarrestrar el ataque, pero por mi estado y la lejanía, fue imposible. Hace tres horas, perdí las ondas cerebrales de Hal.

Los cuatro se vuelven a ver preocupados, -¿Eso qué significa J'onn?

-Significa, Zatanna, que, en el mejor de los casos, la mente de Hal quedó en blanco.

-¿El mejor de los casos?

-También puede significar que murió. No podría confirmarlo con certeza.

Wally da un paso atrás. De inmediato, John pone la mano en su hombro para tratar de calmarlo. -¿Y qué sucede con Diana? –le pregunta Shayera.

-Aún la logró sentir, pero se encuentra ya sin fuerzas. Lo que les puedo asegurar, es que toda la información que ha utilizado la Brigada para atrapar a los miembros de la Liga, ha sido obtenida por el ataque psíquico a Diana y Hal.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Diana –interrumpe John –Sino la perderemos a ella también.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Yo puedo ayudarlos, Zatanna, por eso los hice llamar. Se donde los tienen.

Mientras los tres equipos, se preparaban para un asalto en el edificio de la Brigada, en el Asilo de Arkham, un nuevo paciente era recibido por el nuevo director.

-Así que… este es mi nuevo paciente –le dice al enfermero, temeroso. –Aaaa… sí es, Dr. Joker.

El Joker, completamente vestido de blanco sonreía, -Bien, llévalo a la habitación 33, lo iré a ver cuando termine con mis otros pendientes.

El enfermero llevó la silla, donde iba, con una camisa de fuerza, y su mirada perdida, Hal Jordan. Su mente, no era una página en blanco, solo tenía una imagen, que hacía que en su rostro brillaba una pequeña sonrisa, " _Barry"_.

Y en medio de los gritos de los internos que eran torturados por los cómplices del Joker, el Linterna Verde fue llevado a la que sería su celda.


	28. Chapter 28

**Nuevos Personajes:**

 **Héroes**

 **Ravager/Rose** : hija ilegítima de Deathstroke y hermana de Jerico, no ha salido en televisión o cine, pero si en los comics. Se considera una antihéroe, ha sido utilizada por su padre varias veces, manipulada mentalmente o drogada, tiene las mismas habilidades que su padre.

 **Aqualad/Kaldur** : protagonista en Young Justice, hijo de Black Manta y compañero de Aquaman

 **Artemisa** : protagonista en Young Justice, compañera de Green Arrow

 **Villanos**

 **Klarion** : el niño hechicero o Witch Boy, protagonizó algunos capítulos de Young Justice y uno de Batman la serie animada

 **Deathstroke** : mercenario implacable, enemigo de los Titanes, ha enfrentado a Batman en varias ocasiones. Fue el villano acérrimo de la serie Teen Titans

 **Psimon** : psíquico, enemigo de los Titanes, villano en varios capítulos de los Teen Titans y Young Justice

 **CAPÍTULO 28**

 **Triunfo con sabor a derrota I Parte**

 **Treinta y dos años en el futuro**

-Alguna vez me dijiste que no debía hacerse lo más cómodo, sino lo más necesario para todos, que el bien común está por encima de nuestro propio beneficio. Eso nos enseñaste, y nunca lo olvidé. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo, incluso los que, poco a poco, fueron cayendo. Te fuiste porque creías precisamente en eso. Aunque tal vez sea la última vez que esté aquí, contigo, siento paz. Y a donde vaya, tus palabras siempre serán mi guía. No voy a defraudarte, lo juro.

 **En la Actualidad**

 **Los Ángeles**

En la sala que había servido de escondite para la mayoría de ellos en las últimas 24 horas, reinaba un sentimiento de desconsuelo y tristeza. Mientras esperaban para ser transportados a Atlantis, ninguno se atrevió a hablar frente a las dos camillas que tenían los cuerpos de los héroes caídos. Habían logrado en parte el cometido, pero no era un éxito, ganaron, pero perdieron más de lo que cualquiera de ellos podía aceptar.

Shayera llevó a un debilitado J'onn a la sala. Las profundas y dolorosas sensaciones que transmitían cada uno de sus compañeros, le eran un peso difícil de llevar, pero ante la desgracia acontecida, era normal.

La mujer miró con tristeza las sábanas blancas que cubrían los cuerpos. Luego, giró su vista hacia su compañero quien, desde su regreso, no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Fue hacia él, y con suavidad puso la mano en su hombro, esperando alguna reacción, pero fue inútil. John estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ahogado en los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, _"¿Qué hicimos mal? ¿Cómo pude permitir que esto pasara?"_ Y mientras la culpa lo carcomía, repasaba cada hecho, cada acción, para poder discernir cuál fue su error.

 **Once horas antes**

Desde la habitación de un motel, a unas cuadras del Centro de Detención, pero con una ventana directa al edificio, John Stewart observaba con binoculares, mientras se comunicaba con Wally por el comunicador. Con el Linterna, se encontraba Mari McCabe, alias Vixen, que daba vueltas, observando cada detalle del cuarto.

-Wally, ¿Cómo está tu sector? -le pregunta el moreno.

 _-Todo tranquilo en el ala sur. Preparados para entrar según el plan_ –le responde, acompañado por Zatanna, Aqualad y Balack, en la azotea de un edificio abandonado.

El Centro de Detención estaba en un sector de Chicago, formado por viejos edificios, callejones oscuros y poco transitados. Un sitio no tan lejos de la zona central e ideal para tener detenidos a un grupo de metahumanos sin ser muy visibles ante los civiles.

-Bien, aún quedan 15 minutos, hagámoslo bien -le responde John que, con un suspiro, veía por cuarta vez su reloj en la última media hora.

Vixen miró a su ex y sonrió ante la ironía, -Curioso John: nunca nos encontramos en un motel cuando estábamos juntos.

John no la vuelve a ver, pero una mueca divertida se escapa de su rostro.

 _\- ¿Ya llegaron los refuerzos? -_ pregunta Wally desde el comunicador _._

En ese momento, tocan la puerta de la habitación y Vixen va a abrir. –Ya están aquí -le responde John.

Al abrir, la morena levantando una ceja, saluda a la pareja que se unía a ellos. -Se tardaron –les dice.

-Las distancias se han hecho largas desde que no hay tele transportación -le responde Dinah con una sonrisa. Con ella, estaba Steve Trevor. Aunque Dinah intentaba verse tranquila, su rostro mostraba las marcas de la angustia de las últimas horas, y el mismo Trevor, que no tenía muchos deseos de conversar, estaba ansioso por entrar y rescatar a Diana. Poco le importaba su cargo en un gobierno que le había dado la espalda a sus héroes. Ahora, su única preocupación era la amazona.

Los ocho estaban con trajes negros, capuchas y guantes. Por ningún motivo podían ser reconocidos. El amuleto de Vixen, la varita de Zatanna y el anillo de John estaban cuidadosamente cubiertos por sus prendas.

-¿Zatanna ya se encargó de protegerlos, chico? -pregunta John por el comunicador.

 _-Sí, estamos listos._

-Dile que venga con nosotros, Lance y Trevor están aquí.

-¿Protegernos? -pregunta Dinah sin entender. Mari hizo un gesto despreocupado, -Verás cuando Zatanna se nos una.

La hechicera se materializó frente a ellos, causando que Trevor se sorprendiera. Vestida d ela misma forma que sus compañeros, con un moño que recogía su larga melena negra y sin maquillaje. Solo resaltaba el profundo color azul de sus ojos. -Empecemos -les dice, mientras levanta su varita, que empieza a brillar.

Conforme los equipos de Stewart y West se preparaban para ingresar al edificio, los otros dos equipos empezaban a movilizarse.

A varios metros bajo el concreto, Jason caminaba por las cloacas, seguido por un incómodo Roy.

-Dime otra vez, ¡¿por qué demonios tengo que arruinar mis botas yendo por la alcantarilla?! Además, este lugar apesta a Diablos –se quejaba el arquero de mala gana mientras caminaba detrás de Jason.

Jason se vuelve a Roy molesto, -¡Ya deja de quejarte por todo, Harper! Es la forma más sencilla de entrar sin ser detectados -le reclama este, con una linterna en una mano y el celular en la otra.

En la casa del lago, Dick suspiraba molesto _-Ey chicos, guarden silencio y concéntrense. Veinte metros más adelante hay un cruce de tuberías, viren a la izquierda, ahí encontrarán el conducto que viene del sótano._ –les dice Dick por el teléfono, mientras revisa los planos del alcantarillado en internet. **De reojo, Dick observó a Dan Foster entrando en la sala, y luego de saludar a Alfred, se encaminó a la habitación de Bruce.**

Roy brinca al sentir que algo rosa la pierna. Un enorme roedor cruza frente a él y sube por la pared, uniéndose con otros. El castaño arruga el rostro, -La tecnología Wayne es excelente para que llegue señal a este nido de ratas… y no exagero –habla Roy al ver los grotescos animales a su alrededor.

 _\- ¡Deja de llorar, Roy! ¿Ahora le tienes miedo a unos ratoncitos?_

-¿¡Ratoncitos?! ¡Son del tamaño de un mapache, Grayson! Además, Jay, ¿vas a dejar que tu hermanito me agreda así?

\- ¡Cállate Roy, o yo te haré llorar en serio como niña! –le responde el menor, ya sin mucha paciencia.

El castaño suspiró, en medio de una sonrisa, -Al menos los dos hermanitos Wayne ya se están llevando mejor. Cuando esto termine, los veré dándose un abrazo, saliendo a tomarse unos tragos y…

 ** _-¡Cierra la boca, Harper!_** –ambos le dicen al unísono.

Mientras los ex miembros de la Liga planeaban atacar de frente, y la pareja de Rojo por debajo, el equipo de Conner se preparaba, disperso, en sus respectivas posiciones.

El equipo se había designado nombres clave, y se comunicaban por un dispositivo en su vestimenta. A unas tres cuadras del Centro de Detención, Tim estaba sentado en el suelo de la camioneta, con la laptop en sus piernas. Había entrado al sistema de seguridad del Centro, que tenía cámaras en las calles alrededor del edificio. Además, tenía control de las comunicaciones externas del edificio, y las mismas cámaras dentro del Centro, convirtiéndose en ojos y oídos del equipo.

Conner esperaba con Artemisa en la azotea de un edificio, a un kilómetro del Centro, mientras que Rose esperaba en una alcantarilla que tenía salida en la calle, exactamente en un alto.

-¿En cuánto Ave 4? –dice Conner por el comunicador con un poco de ansiedad.

Tim observó uno de los vehículos de la Brigada acercándose. **_-A partir de ahora, en 30 segundos estará en su posición._**

-Bien, preparados –les hace la señal el líder.

El vehículo que llevaba más prisioneros se acercaba rápidamente al cruce donde los esperaban los chicos. En el momento que hizo el alto, Conner bajó con cuidado desde el edificio hasta el techo del vehículo, llevando a Artemisa en brazos. Con rapidez, Ravager al ver el vehículo pasar por encima, se adhirió con un dispositivo en la panza del camióny se quedó inmóvil.

 _-Estoy en movimiento ya chicos_ –confirma Rose.

Artemisa y Conner se recostaron sobre el techo. Y el vehículo arrancó.

 ** _-Bien, en el momento que les avise, Ave 1 y Ave 2 pasan a la derecha del vehículo, se quedan ahí unos segundos para no salir en la cámara, y luego suben de nuevo._**

-Se oye tan fácil cuando él lo dice –suspira Artemisa.

La camioneta llega a un par de metros del portón que separa la calle con la propiedad.

 ** _-¡Ahora!_** –les hace la indicación Tim.

De inmediato, Artemisa y Conner se sostienen con una mano, colgando al lado derecho.

Al moverse el vehículo, vuelven a su lugar, ocultándose de las cámaras.

 ** _-Bien, obstáculo #1 superado_**. -les dice Tim aliviado.

-Ave 4, ¿tienes las comunicaciones vigiladas?

 ** _-Están cubiertas._**

-Bien, recuerden. Entramos, vamos por el paquete y salimos. Nada de hacernos los héroes.

Dick se sentía incómodo al dejarlos ir solos a Roy y Jason. Pero se sentía impotente. Temía dejar a Alfred, más con las noticias que le había llegado minutos antes. Y la presencia de Foster le daba mala espina, aunque intentaba no expresarlo para evitar preocupar a un Alfred, que con todo lo que sucedía en las últimas semanas, se veía decaído. Realmente le empezaba a preocupar la salud de su amigo.

 _-No hagan nada temerario, muchachos. Solo entran por Oliver y Vic, y salen de ahí –_ les indica Dick.

Jason sonríe y responde en forma sarcástica, -Como digas mami.

 _-Jason, es en serio. Están solos contra quien sabe cuántos de la Brigada. Wally me dijo que tienen armamento para los más fuertes de la Liga, no es un juego._

El solo mencionar su nombre, hizo que el alter ego de Nightwing sintiera opresión en su pecho, ya que su última llamada con Wally se había cortado estrepitosamente hacía seis horas, y desde entonces, no habían tenido más comunicación.

Al llegar al conducto, Roy limpio un poco sus botas y se dirigió a Dick, -Descuida Dicky, me encargaré que a tu hermanito no le pase nada.

-Bueno, idiotas, ya cállense. Dick, nos hablamos -interrumpe Jason, al prepararse para subir.

 _-Bien, suerte._

El más joven del dúo apaga el celular y empieza a subir, seguido por Roy. Al llegar a una parrilla de hierro, Roy utilizó una de sus flechas para deshacerse las uniones y dejar libre la entrada. Después de un par de minutos, ambos entraron.

Llegaron hasta una puerta de metal, y luego de unos segundos, entraron al sótano, que estaba lleno de cajas y viejos artefactos, con telarañas y bichos que buscaba desaparecer al ver la luz de la linterna de Jason.

Roy y Jason se inclinaron en el suelo, y empezaron a prepararse. Roy llevaba un traje recién comprado, muy diferente a su uniforme habitual. Negro y de cuero, con una chaqueta que llevaba capucha. De un maletín, sacó su arco y varios juegos de flechas, que colocó en su espalda. Jason por su parte, iba completamente de negro, con varias armas y proyectiles, así como un largo machete en su espalda.

De la mochila de Roy, Jason sacó su antiguo casco rojo y lo observó. Dick se lo había mandado la noche del secuestro de Gordon con Roy, quien se lo entregó al verlo, pero Todd desistió en usarlo. Ahora era diferente. –No pensé que volvería a usarlo alguna vez.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que sepan que Red Hood vive? Si te atrapan…

Jason gruñó, -No me importa si saben que vivo -le responde cabizbajo.

El mayor se preocupa, -Jay, dime que no piensas que esta será una misión sin retorno.

Jason suspira, -Ya la he librado muchas veces, Harper, y he cometido error tras error con las oportunidades que he tenido. Al menos quiero hacer algo bueno con este puto casco. Si puedo ayudarte a salvar a Quinn y a cualquier otro que esté aquí encerrado, me doy por bien satisfecho. Pero no te angusties viejo, no está entre mis planes morir esta noche -sentenció.

Roy lo mira. No era ni la sombra de aquel chico que lo encandiló uno años atrás, por quien lloró por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera era el mismo que había encontrado nuevamente en aquel callejón de Gótica un tiempo atrás. Algo en él había cambiado. Su amado Jay encontró algo porque luchar.

Se acerca y acaricia su rostro con cariño. -Espero que no. No soportaría perderte otra vez Jay.

Aproxima sus labios y lo besa en forma tierna, esperando algún golpe, queja o madrazo, pero para su sorpresa, Jason le corresponde de la misma forma. Al separarse ambos sonríen.

-Bien, es momento de provocar un poco de caos aquí -le dice Jason mientras se pone su casco.

-Te sigo, viejo.

Ambos, con armas en mano, suben las escaleras hasta el primer piso y empiezan la misión.

Mientras todo ese movimiento iniciaba, Zatanna usaba su magia con el equipo de Stewart. -Bien, he puesto una barrera mágica a sus mentes. No habrá forma que Psimon los pueda manipular ni sacarles información. A Oliver y Pregunta también se los hechicé antes de dejarlos en la capilla, así que pueden estar tranquilos. -dice, haciendo que Dinah sienta un poco de calma.

-Bien, regreso con mi equipo, suerte chicos -les dice Zatanna, quien se desvanece y regresa con Flash, Aqualad y Balack. El clon se colocaba la capucha negra, para cubrir su identidad. Flash se acercó, sin quitarle la vista, - ¿Estás seguro de esto? No creo que te hayas recuperado por completo de tu enfrentamiento con Joker.

-Es mi deber, West. -le dice con seguridad. -No puedo cruzarme de brazos mientras esto siga. Además, ustedes me ayudaron a detener a Darkseid, ahora me corresponde retribuirles el favor.

El joven asiente, sorprendido por lo mucho que Balack le recordaba a Bruce. Pensar en el Murciélago le molesto. No sabía si podría perdonarle por lo que sucedió con Superman. No era que lo detestaba, pero ¿confiar? Eso era algo que no podría hacer fácilmente.

Wally activa su comunicador y se dirige a John. -Estamos listos.

John abrió en la mesa el mapa que Trevor había conseguido del edificio gracias a sus contactos. Activó su comunicador, haciendo que los ocho escucharan sus indicaciones. -Bien, equipo 2, su objetivo los pisos 10 al 13, con las familias. Nosotros, el piso 14 hacia arriba. Encontremos a nuestros muchachos y salimos. Dos minutos, contando desde ahora.

Simultáneamente, en la casa del lago, Dan llevaba al menos una hora hablando con Bruce. Alfred se sentía nervioso, por alguna razón la expresión en el rostro del abogado lo tenía angustiado. Después de hablar con Jason y Roy, Dick fue a la sala y se sentó junto a Alfred. - ¿Aún sigue ahí?

-Así es, y no tengo idea de lo que puede estar conversando con él -le responde Alfred ansioso.

Dick intenta no tomarle importancia, -Debe ser algún asunto relacionado con la empresa.

Alfred no estaba muy seguro de eso. Observaba el teléfono varias veces y suspiraba, al esperar al menos una llamada de Tim o de Jason. El no saber nada de ellos, lo inquietaba tanto como la misma condición de Bruce y ahora la extraña visita de Dan.

Luego de unos minutos, Dan va hacia la sala, - ¿Podrían acompañarme por favor?

Ambos hombres, sin entender que pasaba, obedecieron. Bruce estaba sentado en el respaldar de la cama, con una expresión sería, fría.

Alfred tomó asiento en la silla junto a la cama. Dan acercó otra silla y se colocó junto al anciano, mientras Dick se mantuvo de pie, inquieto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta el más joven.

-Dan, explícales tu -le pide Bruce, ya que no estaba de humor para hablar con Dick.

El rubio se recostó en su silla e inició, -Hace un par de horas me llegó un mensaje de un tal RR, informándome que la Brigada iba a Industrias Wayne. Cuando llame, la secretaria de Fox me confirmó que estaban reunidos con Lucius, y que había alcanzado a escuchar que exigían la presencia de Bruce Wayne para "preguntas de rigor". Fui de inmediato, pero cuando llegué, ya se lo habían llevado detenido. Me comuniqué a su casa, y me informó la empleada que en la tarde se habían llevado a la señora Fox y su hijo.

Dick gruñe al escucharlo, - ¿Cómo han podido llegar a ti Bruce? No entiendo.

-Lo han hecho de la misma forma que han llegado a los demás, supongo -le interrumpe Dan. -He hablado con varios abogados, tenemos una lista de al menos 12 familias desaparecidas.

-He monitoreado la prensa -le responde Dick-, no he visto…

-Dan me contó lo que pasó en el funeral de Helena, Dick. -le interrumpe Bruce-. Sé que tienen a Arrow y Pregunta -le dice molesto al sentirse engañado. Dick baja la mirada, consciente que le había ocultado información.

-¿Creen que den con esta casa? -cuestiona Alfred.

-No lo creo -responde Dan mientras posa su mano en su pierna para calmarlo. -Hice arreglos para que esta propiedad no figurara a mi nombre, en caso de ser yo vinculado también. Pueden estar tranquilos por ese lado.

-Y ningún miembro de la Liga conoce la identidad de Dan, yo me encargué de protegerlo todo este tiempo -responde Bruce, mientras se endereza un poco más. -Ahora, hay muchas cosas en riesgo, más que nuestra propia seguridad, -prosigue con un tono preocupado. -Si Bruce Wayne cae, la empresa y miles de familias que dependen de ella serán afectados, así como los proyectos sociales en los que he invertido capital. Además… mmm… si indagan un poco más… sabrán que Industrias Wayne sostuvo económicamente por años las operaciones de la Liga, y tarde o temprano… también llegarán a los inversionistas anónimos que también colaboraron.

-Como pueden ver -prosigue Dan -, esto es una bola de nieve que se hace cada vez más grande.

A pesar que sus ojos estaban sin luz, su expresión decidida hizo que estos adquirieran un poco de vida por unos instantes. -Hay que actuar, ahora. Debemos desviar la atención que hasta ahora ha sido hacia la Liga y centrarla en Wells. La opinión pública… puede generar presión a nuestro favor.

\- Pero, ¿cómo Bruce? -pregunta Dick sin entender.

El millonario pensó por unos segundos, y decidido que era la única opción, dio indicaciones a cada uno de lo que debía hacerse.

En Metrópolis las calles estaban vacías, lo cual era extraño. Pero desde la "muerte" de Superman y la persecución a los miembros de la Liga, el crimen había aumentado. La ciudad amada por el Hombre de Acero se había convertido en tierra de nadie por las noches, y los negocios de todos los tipos empezaban a resentirlo en su economía. Pero el Daily Planet se mantenía activo, con las prensas en funcionamiento para publicar a primera hora mañana. Uno de los últimos de irse en la noche y el primero en llegar, era siempre Perry White, Editor en Jefe. Pero esa noche el viejo periodista deseaba mejor haberse ido un poco más temprano.

-¡No Lois! ¡No insistas! -levanta la voz Perry.

En la oficina, solo quedaban ellos dos. Jimmy, al ver a su compañera llegar después de algunos ideas de ausencia, se quedó esperando. Llevaban más de una hora discutiendo. El piso estaba vacío y solo se escuchaban sus voces.

-¡No puedo creer que tomes esa postura tan floja, Perry! No entiendo, ¿desde cuándo el Planet es tan débil ante los políticos? -le responde la castaña molesta.

-Desde que un político en particular dirige un grupo armado que ha desaparecido familias enteras con el beneplácito del Senado y el Gabinete, Lois.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a permitir que esto prosiga? Te digo que tengo pruebas suficientes para vincularlo…

-¡No son pruebas, Lois! ¡Estás especulando, gracias a dos correos anónimos que te llegaron!

-¡Oh, vamos Perry, búscate otra excusa! Este es en diario de investigación, nos movemos gracias nuestras fuentes anónimas ¿Y qué pasa con los grandes casos que se han publicado donde el nombre de la fuente no figura? El caso Watergate, por ejemplo. ¿O quieres que te recuerde como me gané mis Pulitzer? ¡Ni siquiera estás dándome tiempo de llevarla al proceso de verificación! ¡Solo te niegas por miedo a las repercusiones!

-No me des una clase de historia, Lois, además ¿no te parece poco lo que está sucediendo? Lo peor, estás arriesgándote a ser un blanco también. Entiende, te quiero proteger.

-¡No te pedí que me protegieras, Perry!

Kara sale del ascensor, y escucha la voz de Lois. Camina por la sala y se encuentra al pelirrojo, sentado en un escritorio. Ella se aproxima y sonríe al ver el nombre Clark Kent grabado en el rótulo del escritorio. Jimmy la vuelve a ver y salta nerviosamente.

-Emmm… hola, soy… Jimmy… Ammm… -empieza a tartamudear nerviosamente, pero sin quitar la vista de aquella chica rubia, vestida como universitaria y con gafas que cubrían unos profundos ojos azules. Algo en ella se le hacía muy familiar, pero, no entendía como podría haber olvidado a una chica tan hermosa.

-Hola, Kara Danvers. Estoy buscando a Lois.

-Emmm… pues -le intenta decir mientras señala la oficina, pero nuevamente la voz de la reportera se escucha.

-Entonces, ¿esa será la posición del Planet? ¿Permitir que enloden la memoria de Superman, mientras un grupo estilo nazi atenta contra los derechos de decenas de familias norteamericanas?-Escucha, Lois, no soy el enemigo, no me antagonices.

-No, pero estas siendo un cobarde, Perry. Estoy… decepcionada -le dice mientras revisa una notificación del móvil, y arruga el ceño a ver de quien se trata.

El anciano suspira derrotado, -Lo lamento Lois, pero es mi última palabra.

La mujer respira profundo y lo mira decidida, -Entonces no me dejas otra opción. Renunció al Daily Planet. -Le responde mientras guarda su móvil, da media vuelta y va hacia la puerta.

-Lois, no seas impulsiva. Si sales por esa puerta, no podré hacer nada por ti. Ya Superman no está para protegerte cuando las cosas salgan mal. Escucha, hicimos grandes cosas aquí, por veinte años. No eches abajo todo por un arrebato. Superman no querría eso.

La mujer se detiene por unos segundos y lo vuelve a ver. -No uses esa carta emocional para chantajearme, Perry. Te aseguro que él no habría aceptado que nos quedáramos callados mientras otros sufren solo Dios sabe que atrocidades. Lo lamento, Perry, pero no daré marcha atrás. Cuídate -le dice con la voz afectada, pero sin titubear sale de la oficina.

Kara y Jimmy se quedan en silencio mientras la mujer va hacia a ellos. -Bien, es todo. Necesitaremos otra forma de publicar lo que hemos encontrado, porque es claro que el Planet no lo hará.

-Creo tener una idea -le dice Kara -Te lo diré en el camino.

La reportera vuelve a ver a Jimmy y con cariño le pone su mano en el hombro, -Cuida del viejo, ¿de acuerdo, Olsen?

Jimmy se queda en silencio, mientras ve a Lois y Kara alejarse. Va a toda velocidad y abre la puerta de Perry, que estaba sentado, con la mirada perdida, y grita -¡Renuncio!

Ambas mujeres vuelven a ver a Jimmy, al igual que Perry, que lo mira boquiabierto. Jimmy tose un poco, nervioso, -Yo… lamento… es que… debo hacerlo señor. Es mi compañera.

Perry sonríe, -Haces bien. Solo… cuídate, Jimmy -le dice, siendo esta la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. El chico asiente y cierra la puerta. Va hacia Lois y Kara que lo ven sorprendidas.

-Supongo que necesitarás un fotógrafo Lois.

La reportera le da un manotazo en el hombro, -¡Eres un tonto, Jimmy!

El chico se queja, mientras Kara sonríe, -No puedes negar que es dramático.

-Ni que lo dudes -le responde Lois. -Bien, seremos nosotros tres entonces.

-¿Por qué no llamamos al señor Kent -le dice Jimmy -Estoy seguro que nos ayudaría también.

-Clark no puede, Jimmy. Está… indispuesto -le dice Lois.

El chico suspira, -Ya veo.

-No te preocupes Jimmy -le sonríe Kara, mientras lo toma del brazo con cariño, haciendo que el pelirrojo sienta un escalofrío recorriendo por su cuerpo con solo su tacto. -En algún momento el señor Kent se reunirá con nosotros, estoy segura.

-Bien andando, y ve explicándome tu plan de camino a DC, Kara.

-¿A DC?

-Sí, Jimmy. Nuestro informante me mandó un mensaje. Wells hará público las identidades de los supuestos miembros de la Liga a primera hora mañana. Así que debemos buscar la forma de informar a todos lo que sabemos antes.

Jimmy vuelve a ver su reloj, -Eso nos deja un margen de al menos 8 horas, ¿podremos hacerlo?

-Lo haremos -le insiste Lois- de una forma o de otra, pero esa lista no puede ser publicada.

Dick acompañó a Dan a la puerta después de terminar de hablar con Bruce. Alfred se había salido de la habitación disgustado. De todos los planes que Bruce había planteado, este era el primero que consideraba descabellado. Causando sorpresa tanto en Bruce como en Dick, el mayor le insistió que cambiara de opinión. Hizo un listado de las posibles situaciones que podrían ocurrir y en los que él sería afectado, pero Bruce se negó. Asombrado el ex pupilo de Bruce vio a Alfred discutir por primera vez con su "señor", en forma airada, sin importarle que Dan y Dick estaban presentes. Ambos no se involucraron en la discusión, la cual terminó cuando Bruce simplemente dijo que no estaba obligado a participar e incluso a quedarse con él.

Alfred no insistió y se fue visiblemente afectado sin decir más nada a ninguno.

Al llegar al auto, Dick se volteó a Dan, inquieto. -Ese mensaje, ¿por qué confían tanto en él? No sabemos su origen, puede ser un enemigo.

´Dan saca su celular, -Podría serlo, pero al leer el contenido del mensaje entenderás porque es necesario que tomemos en serio cualquier mensaje que el tal RR nos mande.

De inmediato le enseña la pantalla a Dick, que queda desconcertado al leer, "La Brigada va hacia Industria Wayne. El Murciélago está en riesgo. Comunícate con Fox."

Dick no supo que decir, pero entendió la premura de Bruce. Un desconocido sabía no solo los movimientos de la Brigada, estaba también consciente de la identidad secreta de Batman y eso era suficiente razón para tomar acción. Sin embargo que Bruce se arriesgara ahora no lo convencía del todo, y decidió actuar.

En Smallville, Clark veía las noticias con fastidio. No podía dormir, le era imposible. Veía con atención el resumen del día. Las imágenes del arresto de Oliver y Vic fueron la primera noticia, así como otros arrestos alrededor de cuatro estados. Odiaba ser testigo de todo eso y no poder hacer nada. La culpa era demasiado pesada, y sentía desesperación.

En ese instante, escuchó el teléfono sonar. Al ver que era un número privado, no respondió, recordando la advertencia de Lois. Después que dejó de sonar, subió el volumen de la televisión, pero nuevamente el celular repicó. Esta vez Clark respondió, inquieto, pensando que podía ser algo grave.

-¿Sí? -pregunta con indecisión.

 _-Es bueno escucharte. Te necesitamos._

La voz de Dick lo hizo palidecer. Se puso de pie de inmediato, -¿Algo le pasó a Bruce?

 _-Aún no, pero podría pasarle, y tal vez tu puedes convencerlo._

Escuchó por un par de minutos al más joven, y luego emprendió vuelo hacia Gótica.

Entre tanto, Bruce estaba en su cama cansado. Tenía puesto una vía con el tratamiento de Alcor. Conforme pasaban los días y seguía recibiéndolo, se sentía cada vez más débil. Esa era una de las consecuencias del tratamiento. El anciano se los había explicado: ese suero atacaba directamente al tumor, haciéndole que perdiera fuerza y tamaño, pero al mismo tiempo, debilitaba al paciente, así que el receptor debía tener una buena condición física para que su corazón pudiese tolerarlo. Era un riesgo, pero al mismo tiempo, la única salida para Bruce. En su cuerpo se libraba una encarnecida batalla, por un lado, el tumor que se aferraba a su cuerpo como parásito, y por otro, el suero, que era para Bruce, salvador y verdugo a la vez.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, pero una suave brisa que entró por la ventana y que rosó su piel hizo que estuviera alerta. Aunque solo podía ver sombras, conocía esos pasos a la perfección. Un cuerpo se dejó caer sobre la cama. Bruce suspiró, -Te dije que tenías que quedarte oculto, no sobrevolando un lugar del país al otro.

Clark arrugó la frente, -¿Qué estás planeando hacer, Bruce?

El mayor gruñó molesto, -¿Quién te llamó? ¿Dick o Alfred?

-Bruce, por Dios, no puedes ponerte en peligro, no ahora. ¿No te has visto en un espejo?

-¿Tan feo estoy? -le dice con media sonrisa en su rostro.

Clark suspiró agotado, -Por Dios, no bromees con esto Bruce Wayne. En tu estado actual, no durarías mucho en una celda. Me prometiste que te cuidarías.

Aunque en otro momento lo hubiese mandado al Diablo en forma arrogante, no quería, o simplemente no podía. -Entiende Clark, de mi depende que civiles inocentes no paguen injustamente. Debo protegerlos.

-¡No tienes que!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Porque…

-¿Por qué eres Batman? No me salgas con eso ahora Bruce, que no es un chiste. Eres más que el hombre con la máscara, si algo te pasa…

-No me pasará nada -le intenta decir Bruce tratando de restarle importancia.

-¿Lo puedes asegurar? -le pregunta con angustia su pareja. -En estos momentos, no podemos especular si tu salud está en riesgo.

Bruce entonces cambia su tono, -Es una decisión tomada Clark -le dice con seriedad -Haré lo necesario para proteger a los civiles involucrados con nosotros -termina ya agotado.

El kriptoniano gruñe molesto al saber que su terca pareja no haría caso, -Bien. Al menos, me aseguraré que no vayas solo.

-Tú no puedes…

-No me refiero a eso, ahora, cuéntame con detalle tu plan. Buscaremos juntos la forma de que no salgas perjudicado por esto.

La entrada del "Equipo Red", Jason y Roy, no pasó inadvertida mucho tiempo. Ambos estaban enfrentando a miembros de la Brigada en el tercer piso. Mientras Tim rápidamente hackeaba las cámaras del primero para que Conner, Artemisa y Ravager subieran sin ser detectados, conforme la pareja de rojo hacía de la suyas.

-Se supone… que esto iba a… ser sencillo -dice Roy mientras pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con tres de la brigada. Usando sus flechas como armas, las hundía en sus cuerpos, y con ágiles movimientos aprendidos después de muchos años, enfrentaba a los muy armados, pero torpes miembros de la Brigada, que eran lentos en comparación con los muchachos.

Jason liquidaba con certeros disparos a quienes se aproximaban, pero rápidamente se quedaba sin municiones.

-¡Hay que moverse Harper! -le grita mientras van retrocediendo hacia la salida.

-Como digas, Jay -le responde el otro, mientras lanza una flecha que impacta en la vía de aire y el vapor cae sobre sus rivales, cegándolos por unos segundos. Ambos corren varios metros hasta encontrarse con otro grupo. -Bien, vamos de nuevo -exclama Harper, mientras apunta a sus rivales.

Entre tanto, Tim no perdía detalle de las cámaras. Había estudiado los movimientos de los guardas cerca de unas dos horas. Sabía en qué momento su equipo tenía que bajarse del camión para no ser sorprendidos. Al estacionarse en el garaje, varios agentes de la Brigada, completamente armados, fueron a la puerta de atrás. El conductor y su copiloto abrieron la puerta. Tim observó quienes bajaban. Era una familia, dos niños no mayores de 5 años, una mujer y un hombre, a quien reconoció inmediatamente. -Chicos, llevan a Rex Mason y su familia.

 _-¿Rex Mason?_ -pregunta Artemisa.

-Metamorfo, antiguo miembro de la Liga -responde Tim. El chico ve con ira como los hombres separan a Mason de su esposa e hijos. Él trata de resistirse, pero los hombres amenazan a la mujer y los niños. Cuando se calma, le impactan con un rayo, haciendo que este pierda el sentido en medio de las lágrimas de su familia. Los chicos se quedan inmóviles, impotentes al no poder hacer nada en ese momento.

-Parece que encontraremos más víctimas que salvar -dice Tim por el comunicador.

 _-Ave 4, revisa las cámaras de todo el edificio. Quiero que estés alerta de cualquier movimiento_ -le ordena Conner.

-Entendido. Otra cosa, revisando las imágenes, vi armamento potencialmente peligroso en los primeros 9 pisos.

 _-¿Estás seguro?_

-Por completo Ave 1.

Conner se frota la barbilla, - _Bien, procederemos al plan Eliminación. Ave 4, pendiente de que suceda, recuerda lo que hablamos._

-Como digas.

En ese momento, se escucha una alarma, y los agentes se encaminan al ascensor. _-¿Qué sucede Ave 4?_ -pregunta Conner, sin mover un músculo.

-No tengo idea.

A varios pisos arriba, en una de las celdas de contención, se escucha una risa que, para los que estaban encerrados, era muy conocida. Y a pesar del momento de angustia, escucharlo al menos, les daba un poco de tranquilidad, y porque no, algo de buen humor. En la celda 33, Psimon se rendía finalmente. Oliver estaba encadenado a la pared, golpeado, pero risueño

\- ¿Qué pasa viejo? -le dice el arquero con una sonrisa. - ¿Ya te cansaste? Solo llevas, ¿qué? ¿Tres horas tratando de entrar en mi cabeza?

La criatura con ira, se acerca y lo golpea. El rubio escupe un poco de su sangre, sin inmutarse. -Oh, ¿me quieres sacar por la fuerza lo que tu poderoso control mental no pudo?

En una sala a un piso más arriba, un grupo de tres observaba con atención la interrogación. Savage, en la cabecera de la mesa, se sentía frustrado. -Ese imbecil.

Al lado suyo, cargando un gato oscuro y huesudo en sus brazos, estaba un joven con un aspecto sombrío que sonreía jocoso, -Ese mísero hombre está burlándose de "el gran psíquico" que has conseguido.

-No entiendo, con Jordan y la mujer pudo obtener toda la información, pero a esos dos míseros hombres no les ha podido ni sacar una palabra -gruñe Savage mientras se pone de pie ansioso.

Frente a él, Deathstroke afinaba su navaja sin prestar mucha atención a la pantalla, -Si lo desea puedo ir y sacarle la información a la fuerza.

-Amo Savage -le habla el joven -si usted lo aprueba puedo encargarme de uno de ellos, con mi magia haré que pesadillas terribles lo hagan flaquear. Es más efectivo que usar técnicas tan… medievales -termina mientras ve con desprecio a Deathstroke quien de inmediato vuelve a ver.

-¿Deseas experimentar como mis técnicas medievales te pueden hacer gritar como criatura, Klarion?

El chico sonríe malicioso, -No podrías si quiera acercarte dos pasos sin que te destruya.

-¡Suficiente! -ordena Savage-. No quiero peleas. Los elegí a ustedes porque son lo mejor en sus respectivas áreas, no me hagan arrepentirme.

Klarion bufeo ante el comentario, -¿Los mejores? ¿Consideras a Psimon muy hábil en este momento? -le indica mientras ve al psíquico golpeando a Oliver.

Savage mira la pantalla hastiado, -De ese inútil me encargaré yo mismo.

En la celda, Psimon empezó a caminar de un lado a otro angustiado. -No… no entiendo. ¡¿Por qué no puedo entrar a tu mente?! Esto… esto no es posible. No eres un telépata, lo sabría.

Oliver carcajea despreocupado -¿En serio lo sabrías? ¡Ni siquiera puedes con la mente de un simple mortal de Star City! Viejo, te sugiero que te tomes un descanso, tu cerebro se ve algo hinchado, te puede dar un colapso.

- _Psimon, ven a la sala de inmediato_ -la voz de Savage se escucha por el altavoz, haciendo que Psimon brinque. Oliver ríe, -Ve, te llaman perrito faldero.

El metahumano se va enfurecido. Oliver suspira, mientras chupa una gota de sangre que corría por su labio. A pesar de su rostro, que mantenía de buena expresión, se sentía como en el infierno: le dolía el pecho al respirar, lo que le hizo suponer que le habían roto al menos una costilla, tenía una fea herida en la cabeza y sus muñecas estaban casi a punto de sangrar por la presión de las cadenas. Pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Recordó con nostalgia a sus amigos caídos. El Big Boy, como le solía decir con cariño, porque eso era, un niño grande, con fuerza sobrehumana, pero con un corazón frágil, el más humano que jamás conoció. No fue su íntimo amigo, pero vaya que no era alguien que pasara inadvertido a cualquiera que lo conociera. _"¿Cómo pudiste ocultar tu identidad, en ese ridículo disfraz de reportero tímido, un no-nadie?",_ pensó sonriendo por la ironía. _"¿Cómo te fuimos a perder así, Clark?"_. Sonrió al recordar la inocente expresión de Clark cada vez que Bruce le respondía tajante. _"Y pensar que esos dos se amaban de esa forma"_. Todo había sido tan rápido, que no había visto a Bruce desde que lo había dejado en la puerta en la sala para reunirse con los Fundadores, después de llevarlo con Clark. No pudo despedirse del kriptoniano, ni había estado con su amigo, que seguro estaba pasando ahora un trago amargo, que se unía a la muy larga lista de tragedias que llevaba Bruce Wayne a cuestas, " _Lamento no haber podido estar a tu lado ahora, amigo"._

Luego, recordó a Helena. Y comenzó a reír fuerte. _"Si me vieras ahora, me patearías el trasero por haberme dejado atrapar tan fácil"_. Y luego, sin pensarlo, empezó a cantar con entusiasmo e ignorando el dolor en su pecho, una versión de la canción de Frank Sinatra, My Way. Su fuerte voz, se escuchaba por los pasillos, causando confusión en los guardas, molestia en Psimon que aún no entraba en el ascensor y algunas sonrisas entre los héroes que estaban en los cubículos en iguales o peores condiciones que Oliver. A tres puertas de ahí, Pregunta, que también había sido interrogado por Psimon, sin éxito, escuchó a su amigo y sonrió. No era una canción cualquiera. Era la que alguna vez Helena había cantado en una fiesta que había organizado Oliver, de las pocas veces que se dio la oportunidad de bajar la guardia y divertirse, y al recordar su rostro mientras la entonaba, cantó con Oliver, con gran emoción:

 ** _Estoy, mirando atrás, y puedo ver, mi vida entera..._**

 ** _y sé que estoy en paz, pues la viví a mi manera._**

 ** _Crecí sin derrochar, logré abrazar el mundo todo,_**

 ** _y más...mil sueños más viví a mi modo._**

 ** _Dolor lo conocí y recibí compensaciones,_**

 ** _seguí sin vacilar, logré vencer las decepciones,_**

 ** _mi plan jamás fallo y me mostró mil y un recodos,_**

 ** _y más, si mucho más...viví a mi modo._**

 ** _Esa fui yo que arremetí_**

 ** _hasta el azar quise perseguir,_**

 ** _si me oculte, si me arriesgue lo que perdí no lo llore..._**

 ** _porque viví, siempre viví a mi manera._**

 ** _Amé, también sufrí y compartí_**

 ** _caminos largos,_**

 ** _perdí y rescate, mas no guarde_**

 ** _tiempos amargos._**

 ** _Jamás me arrepentí si amando di todos mis sueños,_**

 ** _lloré y si reí fue a mi manera._**

 ** _Me pueden decir o criticar,_**

 ** _si yo aprendí a renunciar,_**

 ** _si hay que morir y hay que pasar, nada deje sin entregar..._**

 ** _porque viví, siempre viví... a mi manera..._**

Conforme las voces de Oliver y Vic se escuchaban, la alarma avisaba que el equipo Red, Jason y Roy, creaban caos en el tercer piso. Tim guiaba a su equipo, que había irrumpido ya el segundo sin ser detectados, ya que el más joven del grupo desconectaba las cámaras y sensores conforme ellos avanzaban. Los primeros seis del edificio, eran bodegas que guardaban toda clase de armamento y equipos que habían confiscado. Y en una de las bodegas, Tim observó algo que lo alertó. -Ave 1, estoy viendo las cámaras Exxo de Alcor.

 _-¿Cámaras Exxo?_

-Son las que utilizaban para poder curar a los heridos de la Liga. Parecen que fueron confiscadas, aunque dudo mucho que la gente de Savage tenga una remota idea de lo que son. Hay que sacarlas antes de explotar el lugar.

Conner se queda pensativo. Esas cámaras eran necesarias, en caso de que alguno de ellos saliera herido. _-Bien, me encargaré de eso en su momento, sigamos. ¿Verificaste que sucede con esa alarma?_

-Estoy en eso -le responde el chico mientras seguía ensimismado en la pantalla. Los tres jóvenes subían por las escaleras con rapidez. Cuando Tim comprobaba que no había nadie, Superboy, Artemisa y Ravager se turnaban para entrar, dejar un explosivo y seguir subiendo. Con rapidez llegaron hasta el piso 9.

La tensión se podía sentir, mientras Tim vigilaba las cámaras, hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

 _-Ave 1_ -dice Tim por el comunicador _. -Estoy viendo a Psimon. ¿Todos llevan los dispositivos que les entregué?_ -les pregunta el chico al verlo salir del ascensor en el piso 18.

 ** _-¿Estás seguro que funcionarán?_** -pregunta Ravager.

- _Sí, son creación de Batman, con ellos, ni Psimon u otro psíquico podrá controlarnos. Pero recuerden, pierden efecto si él llega a tener contacto físico con alguno, no dejen que se les acerque._

 ** _-¿Creen que él tuvo que ver con el control mental de Superman?_** -cuestiona Ravager mientras se acerca a sus amigos.

-No tengo idea -responde Conner -, pero si es así, puede que sea gracias a él que saben las ubicaciones de los demás.

Al escuchar a Conner, una duda saltó en la mente de Artemisa _,_ **-Si saben de los ex miembros de la Liga, tal vez sepan ya la localización de Monte Justicia.**

Esa afirmación llenó de preocupación a los cuatro, en especial a Conner. -Ave 4, comunícate con la base, comprueba su status -ordena.

De inmediato Tim intentó comunicarse a Monte Justicia, sin éxito. Lo hizo nuevamente, pero no hubo respuesta. _-Ave 1, no logro comunicarme._

-¿Estás seguro? _Insiste Ave 4._

El más joven volvió a intentarlo _._ Pasaron algunos segundos, pero no hubo respuesta _. -No hay contacto, Ave 1._

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar con los reclusos?-pregunta Connor.

 _-Estén preparados. Hay cubículos de aislamiento en el piso 10, y guardas._

Conner y Artemisa esperaban en el piso 9 a Ravager que subía por las escaleras desde el 7. Tim revisaba las cámaras de todos los pisos, hasta que al comprobar el tercero, supo el porqué de la alarma y de inmediato se comunicó con Conner. _-Hay una situación en el piso 3. Red Hood y Red Arrow están enfrentando a la Brigada_ -le dice con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Cómo les va? -pregunta Conner.

El joven observó como ellos estaban atrapados, y Jason parecía estar herido. Tim traga seco, _-No muy bien. Necesitan apoyo_ -le responde.

-Esos idiotas -gruñe Conner -No podemos detener la misión.

 ** _-Déjame ir_** -le dice Ravager. **_-Ustedes dos pueden con los guardas._**

Conner se queda pensativo por unos segundos. -Bien, échales una mano. Pero mantente en comunicación Rose, y no te arriesgues. Ave 4, encárgate de las cámaras de todo el edificio, ya saben que estamos aquí, así que hay que dejarlos ciegos.

 _-Como digas._

La castaña corre a toda velocidad hacia los chicos, mientras Artemisa y Conner estaban a punto de entrar al décimo piso.

En el piso 18, Savage observara el movimiento en el tercer piso con desagrado, acompañado de los técnicos, Klarion y Deathstroke. Psimon salió del ascensor y fue hacia Savage, -Me mandaste llamar seño…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Cayó al piso, después que Savage le propinara un sonoro golpe, haciendo que su acompañante sonriera

-¡Eres un inútil, Psimon! ¡Llevas horas con esos malditos! ¿Y no pudiste sacarles nada?

El pálido ser se frotó el rostro molesto, -No es mi culpa, algo debe estar protegiéndolos.

En ese momento, Ravager, vestida completamente de negro, y con sus inseparables espadas, empezó a luchar con un grupo de agentes, a unos pasillos de Jason y Roy. -Señor, otra más.

-¡Maldición, acaben con ellos!

Al ver a la chica, el mercenario se acercó más a la pantalla, y vio a la chica azotar a sus rivales, con rápidos movimientos y con el filo de sus armas. Éste sonrió, ya que aún disfrazada, podía reconocer sus movimientos a la perfección.

En ese instante, todas las pantallas se apagaron. -¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Señor, parece que nos han hackeado -tartamudea uno de los técnicos. -El control de seguridad de todo el edificio ha sido bloqueado.

Savage quien por lo general se mostraba tranquilo, ahora estaba impaciente. -¡Hagan algo, maldición!

-Déjame a esos chicos -le dice Deathstroke. -Yo me encargaré personalmente de ellos.

-Hazlo, y rápido. Quiero sus cabezas, no me falles. Y llévate al inútil de Psimon, a ver si de algo te sirve.

-Como ordene, señor.

-¡Y ustedes! ¡Quiero encuentren la anomalía y regresen las imágenes, ahora!

Después de varios minutos hablando y creando un plan, Bruce dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada exhausto. Clark se puso de pie, -Es hora de que me vaya… -pero antes que termine de hablar, siente la mano de Bruce tomando la suya. -Quédate un poco más, ya que estás aquí.

Clark sonríe y vuelve a sentarse a su lado. Observó con tristeza hebras del cabello de Bruce en la almohada. No le había dicho nada, pero su físico reflejaba su actual condición de salud de una forma impensable hace tan solo unas semanas. La enfermedad y la constante presión a la que se había visto sometido hacia mella en su estado, y era algo que no podía ocultar más.

Bruce se acomodó un poco hacia la izquierda y palmeó la cama. Entendiendo lo que quería, Clark se recostó a su lado con suavidad. Bruce puso su brazo en su torso y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Era extraño verlo en una condición tan frágil, pero Clark sabía lo que en este momento necesitaba. Lo abrazó y besó su frente con dulzura, -Estoy contigo Bruce. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien con los muchachos y Alfred, me encargaré de protegerlos.

-Pero, ¿y tú? -le pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres propenso a los descuidos Clark.

-Mira quien lo dice, el hombre que piensa enfrentarse a Wells mañana.

-Clark, por favor, prométeme que no te arriesgarás por mí -le dice mientras levanta el rostro. Clark observa sus ojos, algo había diferente en ellos. -Júrame que me dejarás manejarlo, piensa en lo que te podrías arriesgar si Savage sabe que vives.

Clark sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, pero no dijo nada. Acarició su rostro y aclaró su garganta, -Está bien Bruce, te lo prometo. Ahora trata de dormir, mañana será un día agotador para ti.

Bruce dejó caer su rostro en su hombro nuevamente, y en cuestión de un minuto, logró dormirse. Clark dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más por él.

En el piso 10, fue rápido el movimiento. Conner y Artemisa se encargaron de los pocos guardas en cuestión de unos minutos. Pero un zumbido hizo que ambos se pusieran a la defensiva de inmediato. Frente a ellos, el hombre más rápido del mundo, con un atuendo camuflado, diferente a su regular traje escarlata los veía sorprendido.

-Andan máscaras, pero puedo ver un mechón rubio salir por tu capucha, y no conozco muchas arqueras rubias… ¿Artemisa? -pregunta Wally aún indeciso.

-Ave 4, ¿las cámaras en el décimo siguen apagadas? -pregunta Conner.

 _-Las cámaras de todo el edificio._

Al escucharlo, Conner se quita la capucha, dejando su rostro al descubierto-Y no hay muchos con súper velocidad, ¿no es así, Wally?

Los otros se desenmascaran y sonríen, -¿Qué diablos hacen aquí, chicos?

-¿Vienes solo?

-No Artemisa. Somos ocho en dos equipos. El mío se está encargando de este y los otros pisos inmediatos hacia arriba que tienen a las familias, el otro lo lidera Stewart y está liberando a nuestros compañeros. Supongo que vinieron por Arrow y Pregunta.

-Supones bien. Todd y Harper también vinieron por su cuenta, pero los emboscaron, Ravager está con ellos.

Zatanna aparece frente a ellos y los ve confundidos, -¿Artemisa? ¿Superboy?

-¿Cómo vamos arriba? -se dirige a ella Wally.

-Ya transporté a los que estaban recluidos en el piso 11. Balack y Aqualad van al doceavo. Vengo por los del 10.

-¿Quiénes están con ustedes, Conner? -pregunta el velocista.

-Drake está a varias cuadras, encargándose de las cámaras. Ravager está con Todd y Harper.

Wally se rasca la cabeza, incómodo. -No podrán ellos solos con la Brigada. Zatanna, quédate con Artemisa y liberen este piso…

-Otra cosa West -le interrumpe Kent -Pusimos cargas explosivas en los pisos 3 al 6.

-¿Por qué? -le pregunta la hechicera.

Conner la ve con una actitud segura, -Es un plan de limpieza. Aquí tienen información de nosotros, más armamento que es utilizado contra los ex miembros de la Liga. Es solo por seguridad. Si es necesario, volamos el edificio. Además, Drake encontró las cámaras Exxo en una de las bodegas.

Wally suspira, -Sí, se las quitaron a Stewart cuando intentaron atraparlos. Yo iré por ellas después, las necesitaremos, pero primero hay que sacar a todos. ¿Los explosivos están programados para activarse en un tiempo específico?

-No, son activados desde afuera. Drake y yo tenemos el control. Una vez encendido, tendremos 5 minutos para salir.

Wally vuelve a ver a Zatanna, quien asintió, -Es un buen plan, pero será el último recurso, primero evacuaremos los prisioneros. Zatanna te quedas aquí con Artemisa, iré a los otros pisos y reuniré a los otros para que los saques también. Kent, ve con los chicos abajo. Los quiero fuera del edificio cuando tengamos a todos los recluidos a salvo.

-Como digas.

Los cuatro se vuelven a cubrir los rostros. Flash corre a toda velocidad pisos arriba, mientras Conner vuela en dirección contraria.

-¿Cómo van los chicos, Ave 4? -pregunta el Líder Alfa.

 _-Los tienen replegados cerca del ascensor. Los encontrarás al llegar._

-Mantén las cámaras de todo el edificio controladas, que solo tengas tu imagen, Drake. Esa es nuestra ventaja ahora.

El silencio que se prolongó unos segundos, preocupo a Conner. -¿Me copias, Ave 4?

 _-Sí, yo… es que llevo rato intentando comunicarme con la base, y aún no responden_ -dice Tim con preocupación.

Conner suspira, ya que también le angustiaba lo mismo. -Debemos concentrarnos en la misión ahora, Drake.

 _-Lo sé_ -suspira en respuesta, haciendo que el corazón del clon se recogiera también.

-Ellos están bien, Tim. Estoy seguro.

El escuchar su nombre en labios de Conner, hizo que Tim sonriera un poco _, -Claro._

Mientras hablaban, Conner iba pasando cerca del ascensor que llevaba a Psimon y Deathstroke, haciendo que el primero se frotara la cabeza un momento e hiciera una mueca de gusto. -Interesante -exclama.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Acabo de sentir brevemente la presencia de Superboy, y no viene solo. Parece que, además de los encapuchados, también está el Robin que mató a Superman no lejos de aquí.

El asesino sonríe, -Más que interesante, sorpresivo. Aún no he tenido el gusto de conocer al tercer Robin. Y si pudo acabar con el mismísimo Hombre de Acero, es un rival que me encantaría enfrentar eventualmente. ¿Sabes dónde está exactamente?

-Oh, sí.

Entre tanto, Stewart y Dinah irrumpían en el piso 15, mientras Vixen y Trevor lo hacía de igual en forma en el 14. De inmediato, John contuvo a los guardias con su anillo, mientras Dinah liberaba a los presos.

-¿Cuántos Lance? -pregunta John.

-En este piso están 6, cuatro técnicos, además de Metamorfo, Fuego y Wildcat.

Al ver a su viejo amigo, John fue hacia él y lo abraza, -No sabía que te tenían Rex.

-Me acaban de traer con mi familia -le dice el cambia formas con preocupación. -Ayúdame, John. Necesito encontrarlos.

-Me comuniqué con Zatanna -les interrumpe Canario -Ya están sacando a los familiares, no te preocupes, ellos estarán a salvo, te lo garantizo.

-Gracias Dinah -le responde John. El moreno se acercó al luchador y la brasileña, ambos golpeados. La chica empezó a hablarle nerviosa. -Mi hermano… mi hermano estaba conmigo cuando nos detuvieron, ellos…

-Tranquila Fuego, un equipo se está encargando de eso.

Dinah los examinó rápidamente y suspiró, -Los técnicos están en mejores condiciones, pero Ted tiene un brazo lacerado -dice, mientras ayuda a su mentor Ted Grant, alias Wildcat a ponerse de pie.

-Eso no es problema -les dice el casi anciano, que llevaba varios moretones en su rostro. -He tenido peores golpizas en 35 años como luchador. ¿Qué necesitan?

La chica de igual forma se puso de pie, -Yo estoy bien. Aún somos parte de la Liga. Pueden contar con nosotros.

Stewart sonrió. -Bien, Fuego, Wildcat, vayan al 14 con los técnicos, y protéjanlos hasta que Zatanna pueda transportarlos. Iremos Trevor, Metamorfo, Canario y yo al 16, con suerte encontraremos a Diana ahí.

-Encontrarán más aparte de ella -les dice la más joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir Fuego?

-Escuché a los guardas hablar sobre el ex alcalde de Star City. Y podrían encontrar a otros más, ahí es donde interrogan a los prisioneros.

Jason estaba escondido detrás de un bloque de cajas. Con rapidez, usaba un trozo de su camiseta para hacerse un torniquete en su brazo y detener el sangrado que momentos antes había fluido por una bala. Sentía gotas de sudor caer por su frente, las cuales se escondían detrás de su casco. A tres metros de él, Harper hacía lo propio para distraer a los agentes, pero se estaba quedando sin flechas. Se protegió detrás de una pared, y miró a Jason que seguía en lo suyo, sin percatarse que era observado. Roy empezó a sentir desesperación, _"No debí arrastrarte aquí, qué idiota soy",_ se decía con culpa. En su poder solo quedaban tres flechas, dos sencillas y una de humo. Llamó a Jason y le hizo una señal. Éste tomó su arma con la mano intacta y esperó la indicación. Harper lanzó la flecha en medio de los agentes, soltando una cortina de humo que dio tiempo a que corrieran hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvieron al escuchar gritos y gemidos que venían detrás de la puerta. Se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos, hasta que Rose salió como si nada, guardando sus espadas.

Harper sonrió al ver a la encapuchada delante suyo. -Podría reconocer esas curvas en donde fuera, Rosey -dice mientras la ve de la cabeza a la punta de los pies.

Jason lo golpea con fuerza en el hombro, haciendo que éste se queje, pero la chica no sonríe. Desenvaina sus espadas, corre, brinca, poniendo un pie en el hombro de Harper y tomando impulso, hasta llegar a los agentes que salían entre el humo y empieza a luchar con ellos. Ambos chicos observan como la más joven va ajustando cuentas con sus enemigos, -¿No te gustaría que fuéramos un trío, Todd? -le dice Harper en son de broma, mientras alista una flecha en su arco.

-Tengo que admitir que Ravager tiene estilo -le responde mientras mete más balas a su arma.

Ambos hombres van hacia Ravager, y enfrenta a los agentes. Los golpes de las espadas en los cuerpos de los agentes, el sonido de los disparos, y los gemidos de los pocos que quedan en pie se escuchaban por todo el piso, hasta que después de un par de minutos, todo termina. Ravager guarda sus espadas, mientras Harper busca flechas impactadas en los cuerpos de los agentes.

Jason suspira cansado, -Eso no fue tan difícil.

-Sí claro -le contesta Rose con sarcasmo. -Par de tontos, solo a ustedes se les ocurre venir solos.

-¿Y tú con quiénes vienes?

En ese momento, Conner llega con ellos. Flota entre los cuerpos de los hombres caídos, y mira a los tres chicos serio y con cara de pocos amigos.

Jason gruñe al verlo, pero antes que pueda hacer o decir algo, de las sombras sale Psimon, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Conner sin que éste tenga tiempo de reaccionar. El clon grita, mientras siente que su cerebro da tumbos. Los tres intentan socorrerlo, pero la voz grave de un viejo conocido detrás de ellos hace que paren en seco.

-Podría reconocer ese estilo de lucha en cualquier sitio, cariño. Me da gusto encontrarte.

Rose gira su vista, y con ira, vuelve a desenvainar sus espadas. -Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, papá.

Deathstroke sonríe con malicia, mientras saca una espada larga y un cuchillo ancho, -Vamos nena, enséñale a tu papi que puedes hacer.

Zatanna transporta a otro grupo a la habitación del motel en que se habían escondido junto con Artemisa. Había al menos 23 personas amontonadas en un espacio reducido, mujeres, niños, un par de ancianos. La mujer los observó con preocupación, tres de ellos estaban heridos, y aún quedaban más por sacar. Volvió a ver a la rubia, que miraba con angustia la escena. -Artemisa, necesito que te quedes aquí.

-Pero, yo…

-Alguien tiene que estar aquí protegiéndolos. Iré por otro grupo y luego, enviaré a todos a un lugar seguro y lejos de Chicago.

La rubia se queda indecisa, -Bien, como digas. Solo… procura sacar a Oliver y mis amigos de ahí.

La hechicera sonríe y se transporta al edificio, justo al piso 14, donde esperaban Fuego Wildcat con los técnicos. La brasileña le saluda y la mujer observa inquieta, -¿No hay más?

-Solo nosotros, el equipo está por liberar a los otros dos pisos más arriba. Flash está sacando a otros más abajo.

La mujer asiente y se desvanece con todos los ex cautivos. Después de asegurarse que no quedaban más prisioneros en los pisos más abajo, Flash se reúne con el resto del equipo, que estaba por liberar a sus compañeros en el penúltimo piso. En una de las celdas, Oliver escucha golpes y gemidos, mientras sigue silbando tranquilamente. Hasta que la puerta se abre. Una mujer mucho más pequeña que él, esbelta y con un caminar decidido va a hacia él y lo comienza a liberar. El rubio sonríe, mientras no quita la vista de las piernas de la mujer, bien definidas en el traje completamente negro. La mujer, que seguía con la capucha, lo ve frente a frente, mientras que levanta sus manos y suelta los amarres de Oliver. El arquero suspira, disfrutando de su aroma, -Si quieres pasar desapercibida querida, no deberías usar ese perfume, podrían detectarte a kilómetros gracias a él.

-¿Siempre eres tan coqueto con las mujeres que salvan tu trasero? -le dice con voz fría.

-Solo si tienen lindas piernas.

Finalmente, los brazos de Oliver caen. El rubio se queja, después de estar tantas horas en esa posición. Ahora, sentía la calidad de los golpes que había recibido. Antes que sus piernas flaquearan, Dinah lo sostuvo, colando su brazo detrás de su cuello. -Vamos Ollie, te sacaré de aquí.

En ese instante, la atención de Tim estaba en el piso tres. Ravager, Harper y Jason hacían frente a Deathstroke, mientras que Conner, controlado por Psimon, observaba la escena sin moverse. El asesino reía, mientras los tres chicos lo enfrentaban, pero la más decidida, era Rose, que una y otra vez, con una gran rabia contenida, intentaba impactar el filo de sus espadas en el cuerpo de su progenitor.

-Vaya, cariñito, debo admitir… que has mejorado mucho tu técnica -le dice el criminal, mientras responde a sus golpes. La chica siente como su rabia aumenta y le sigue propinando golpes.

-¡Deja de bromear! -le grita Rose molesta- ¿Cómo te has rebajado, Deathstroke? ¿Ahora eres el sirviente de Savage?

-Oh, cielo, ya deberías conocerme bien. Sabes que nunca doy nada sin esperar algo a cambio -le responde mientras sus espadas chocan con fuerza.

Jason intenta impactarle en el abdomen, pero Deathstroke lo toma del brazo herido y lo golpea contra la pared, -No te metas, criatura.

Harper va hacia él con rabia, pero antes que pueda hacer algo, la voz de Psimon se escucha escalofriante, -Conner, Psimon dice que…

En ese momento, los ojos del clon brillan rojo intenso y lanza un rayo que impacta en el brazo de Roy, haciendo que éste grite de dolor y caiga en el suelo, justo al lado de Jason.

Tim, que había estado observando el movimiento del resto en otros pisos, se espanta al ver a Conner atacando a Roy. El mayor estaba en el suelo, gimiendo desesperado. Jason gatea hacia él, débil por la sangre que había perdido y los golpes recibidos. Tim, completamente asustado, activa el comunicador y le ruega al líder de su equipo.

\- ¡Conner escucha! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, no permitas que Psimon te controle!

Pero el clon no le hace caso, y va hacia Jason y Roy. Jason se quita la chaqueta y la pone sobre el brazo, medio destrozado de su pareja, cuyos gemidos cada vez se hacían más débiles.

Psimon escudriña la mente Conner, y ordena, -Psimon dice…

En ese instante, el clon saca el activador y presiona el botón, haciendo que el reloj del explosivo empiece a correr, y luego arrojándolo al otro lado del pasillo.

Con el rabo del ojo, Rose ve a Conner acercarse a sus compañeros, pero está en medio de su pelea con su padre, y no puede hacer nada para socorrerlos.

-¡Ahora Psimon! -le grita Deathstroke, después de quitarle el dispositivo de la oreja de su hija con agilidad en ese momento de distracción. El metahumano lanza un ataque psíquico a la chica, que grita, dejándose caer inconsciente en los brazos de su padre. -Bien, ahora me encargaré de tu formal educación, jovencita -dice, mientras alza a la chica.

Conner, ignorando lo que sucedía, seguía caminando hacia Roy y Jason, ante la angustia de Tim, que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Savage que aún no tenía visión de lo que sucedía, gruñó. Uno de los agentes entra a la sala, -Señor, están liberando los prisioneros.

-¿Quiénes?

-Un grupo con superpoderes.

El inmortal vuelve a ver al niño hechicero Klarion, -Ven conmigo, es hora de terminar con esto.

Ambos van con un grupo de agentes, a encontrarse con el grupo de Jordan que seguía con la misión de rescate, sin saber que en 4 minutos todo el edificio volaría en pedazos y que la vida de Jason Todd y Roy Harper estaba en peligro.


End file.
